The Angel of Persia
by FantomPhan33
Summary: Erik is the master assassin and genius architect for the Shah of Persia. He has everything he could want, money, fame, power…everything but the one thing he knows he can never have. Love. Erik's world is quickly turned upside down when, out of gratitude for his service, the Shah presents him with a gift… and that gift comes with a name. Christine Daae!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything related to Phantom of the Opera, but I thank Leroux and Susan Kay for letting me borrow their characters to play with for a while.**

.

_**The Angel of Persia**_

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"You hovering like that is not making this any easier! Is there not someone else you could be bothering right now, and leave me to my work?" Erik grumbled as he glanced up to glare menacingly at the Persian.

"No one I can think of." Nadir Khan replied, after a moment of consideration. He stared down at the ranting masked man sitting at the desk beside him and did his best to hide an amused grin. Erik had just returned from the building site and was fit to be tied. This afternoon the Shah had sent instructions about several new additions to the palace Erik was currently building for him. This caused his architectural friend to return to the existing palace angry enough to be spouting obscenities directed at the Shah in several different languages. Normally such insolence towards his Imperial Majesty would have caused Nadir to blanch with fear for Erik's life, but for some reason the Shah tolerated this man's flagrant disrespect, almost to the point of amusement. The Shah was not a man known for his patience or leniency and many others had lost their head or rotted away in the dungeons for far less. Yet Erik seemed to remain protected from such consequences.

Nadir knew it had much to do with Erik's unique brilliance and the fact that he was creating a palace of unsurpassed beauty and mystery for the Shah's pleasure. Even though he understood very little of what he had seen of the plans Erik was constantly working on, he was not blind to the amazing design and intricate oddities of the project. Trap doors, hidden passages and many false fronts were being incorporated to insure that the Shah of Ashraf was not only protected from his enemies but could also boast that he had a palace without equal to any other.

"Does he honestly believe a whole new wing can just be incorporated in without complicating my entire design?!" Erik fumed his hand flying over the page of blueprints before him as he attempted to make the confounded changes. "This will set the project back by weeks, perhaps months! Walls will need to be torn down! Walls that were just erected and set in place days ago!" Another string of curse words flew from Erik's mouth, as the furious genius wadded up the design he had been working on. He tossed it to the floor to land amongst the others that had dissatisfied him and took out more paper to start on a new one. Although speaking these curses in fluent Persian, the musical cadence of Erik's voice seemed to soften the tone of the language, perhaps flavoring it with the wisps of his native French accent.

Erik's frustrations were clear and well justified, for the Shah had already sent dozens of petty changes and unrealistic requests to Erik as he worked. Nadir had grown somewhat accustom to his friend's outbursts and violent temper and while he was still afraid of them, they hardly surprised him anymore. He knew it would do little to alleviate the situation if Erik saw the amusement on his face from this latest tirade, but he was unable to stifle a slight snort. If Erik had heard his inappropriate response, he chose to ignore it, and Nadir was grateful.

While Nadir was a well-respected official of the royal court, holding the title of Daroga of Mazanderan – a chief of police if you will – more than once he had found himself in fear of his life in the presence of this man…and rightly so. Erik had originally come to Persia at the order of the Shah and his wife Shaheen, also called the Shahbanu. As the wife of the Shah, her word was almost as powerful as his and any who defied her was dealt with swiftly and cruelly. It was Shaheen's twisted fascination with the rumors of a wandering magician and genius with a face like death that had originally led Nadir to Russia to procure this man for the amusement of the court. It had been an unpleasant assignment to begin with, requiring much travel and hardship not to mention the disastrous consequences had he failed to convince the man to return with him. Erik had probably not been fully aware that Nadir's life, and that of his entire household, hung on his decision - but to his infinite relief the lure of power in the court of the Shah had intrigued the younger man enough to accept the Daroga's pleading request.

Over the next two years Nadir had been both fascinated and horrified by Erik's abilities and wickedly sharp mind. Both the Shah and his evil wife had put this man's skills to great use, always pushing for more devious creations, more vile means of destruction, until Erik had been transformed into the most feared and efficient assassin in Persia. His talents with the Punjab lasso were now legendary, his deadly ability at hand to hand combat was unequaled and the torture chambers he created for the Shah's amusement were straight out of nightmares. All these things had earned him the title 'Angel of Doom, the bringer of death' and his name was whispered in fear by children and adults alike.

Erik was indeed a very lethal enemy to have and at times an equally frightening friend. But for all of this, Nadir knew that Erik had another side to him, one that had led them to forge a curious bond of friendship over the past couple years. Each one had saved the other's lives on several occasions, as well as the fact that Erik performed what Nadir Khan deemed the ultimate sacrifice of kindness towards his terminally ill son, Reza. For that one act alone the Daroga would gladly lay down his life, if necessary, to protect this man who seemingly needed no protection.

At forty-five, Nadir was a little over a decade older than Erik and he had seen a lot of hurt and grief during his term as chief of police. But more often than not, when faced with his friend's dark and haunted eyes, he knew his experiences were nothing compared to the horrors Erik had seen. Erik's wit and intellect kept Nadir off balance, as did his seemingly instantaneous mood shifts. One moment the younger man would be in a completely savage disposition with violence practically oozing from every pore and the next second his dry and sarcastic humor would spring forward, leaving Nadir shaking his head in laughter and wonder.

Erik was indeed a very complex and fascinating man. If it had not been for his unfortunate face, horribly deformed since birth, Erik could have had the world at his feet. That one stoke of misfortune however had cost him much over his life and even Nadir still did not know the full extent of it…and perhaps he didn't want to. He realized that Erik's past was a long and sad tale of pain and suffering but as curious as he might be, he knew better than to ask too many questions. It was not a subject Erik seemed to want to discuss but he had let a few things slip in passing, a word here, a curse there and Nadir could easily imagine the rest. But despite it all, Nadir could still see some good in him, that spark of humanity that burned within despite how viciously man, in all his ignorance and stupidity, had tried to snuff it out. It was that spark that kept Nadir loyal to Erik…that spark that made him believe that there was hope for him yet.

When Erik had grown weary of his career as assassin and creator of torture chambers for the Shaw and his wife, Nadir feared that with his usefulness gone his friend's life would not be far behind. But when the project of designing and building a magnificent palace for the Shah was presented to Erik, he had taken up the assignment with a renewed sense of zeal and enthusiasm the Daroga had not seen him display in quite a while. To create instead of destroy, to bring to life instead of kill – this was what Erik now thrived on. This of course did not change Erik's dangerous nature and Nadir held no illusions that the tiger had now been tamed. He knew that just below the surface that deadly animal slept, waiting to claw its way free and was kept contained only by Erik's sheer force of will and that often fragile grip on control. In fact it was moments like this, with his friend so agitated that he had not even bothered to remove his cloak upon returning, that kept him wondering.

"You know, this can wait until tomorrow." Nadir said, stifling back a yawn. "It isn't like the palace is going anywhere and perhaps some rest will improve your mood. Creating in this agitated state will only compromise your designs and leave you feeling the need to do them all over again once you have calmed down."

"I neither asked for your opinion or require your advice on this matter, Daroga!" Erik growled, once more crumpling up the paper in a fit of furry.

"If all these changes and requests are so annoying to you, why not quit? Leave Persia and go create someplace where your talents will be better appreciated. I hear that they will soon begin building that opera house in Paris that you have mentioned so often. That seemed to have some fascinating appeal to you." Nadir suggested, remembering how the news had intrigued Erik.

"What?!" Erik's head whipped up to look at the man, his voice sounding like a mixture of shock and disgust. "Leave now and let someone else finish my creation? I would sooner cut off my right arm and feed it to the jackals than to let another man butcher my designs and destroy my work! Have you completely lost all reasonable thought, Nadir?"

Nadir ignored the outburst, as he usually did, and shrugged reluctantly. He realized that the ability to design and create was Erik's life-blood. An almost unhealthy need that coursed through his veins, to see his glorious vision of this palace not only down on paper but soon to be towering above the city of Ashraf; like a monument to his genius.

"Suit yourself, but it is late and even if you fail to see the need for sleep, it is still something I seem to require." He unfolded his arms from his chest and pushed off from the desk where he had been leaning. "I hope you are in a better mood in the morning, Erik."

"Don't count on it." He spat back, not even looking up at his friend, his eyes still a furry behind the white leather mask that covered most of his face.

Nadir shook his head and was about to leave when the large double doors at the front of the room opened suddenly. Only a few people held enough power to warrant entering a man's private chambers unannounced or uninvited and he knew of only _two_ who would dare to enter Erik's. Nadir stiffened immediately and gave a low bow as the Shah and Shahbanu entered, followed by the normal entourage of body guards. The Daroga remained humbly bowed but he noticed that Erik had only turned slightly in his chair to face the Shah, not even bothering to rise out of respect.

"What now?" He asked in a low tone as the group stopped a few feet away. "Are you here to request further revisions? More insipid requests that I am at present not in the mood to entertain?"

Nadir held his breath and felt that oh too familiar churn in his stomach at Erik's blatant disrespect towards the Shah. Would this be the day he no longer found it amusing and order Nadir to execute Erik? He prayed to Allah that this would not be. A sudden laugh from the Shah helped to alleviate that fear somewhat…but not entirely.

"Erik you offend me." The Shah said, giving no weight to the words with the obvious lack of anger in his tone. "I know it seems to you that I challenge you at every turn, but I only do so because I realize that you are more than capable of accommodating my every whim."

"Capable, yes. Willing…now that is another story." Erik responded dryly.

"And I understand that. Truly I do." The Shah laughed again. "But if I am going to have a palace that is the envy of every Sultan and Prince in all of Persia, I want it perfect! And if that means incorporating a few slight changes here and there…so be it."

"A few slight changes…?!" Erik bellowed, rising to his feet and looking quite the Angel of Doom that struck fear into the hearts of the bravest men. "You have me altering things left and right, not a day goes by when I do not see your blasted messenger ridding up with yet another command from the illustrious king of the universe. I am no longer amused!"

Nadir forced back a snort, completely sure that Erik had _never_ at any time been amused by all this. He truly hoped his still bowed head hid his expression from the Shah.

"Amused or not, you will comply with my requests." The Shah continued, his voice momentarily losing its touch of humor. "However, to compensate you for your time and trouble we have come up with a special gift that might ease the tension these unavoidable delays seem to be causing you."

Nadir rose up just then in time to see a look of pure wickedness cross over Shaheen's face. Remembering back to the last 'gift' that was presented to Erik, he gave a slight shutter of fear. For all of Erik's power and strength, Nadir was keenly aware of Erik's one weakness…and apparently the Shah's wife had discovered it too.

Not long after arriving in Persia the Shah had offered Erik access to his harem, a deed that was considered the highest honor to a guest. However Erik had politely refused - leaving the Shah bewildered. When later questioned about this, Nadir tried to placate the Shah by explaining that perhaps Erik's European upbringing made the idea of sharing a bed with a woman who belonged to another something distasteful to him. The Shah seemed to accept this and Nadir hoped that would be the end of it. Unfortunately it wasn't.

Not long after this, at the urging of the Shahbanu, Erik was presented with the gift of a young and beautiful concubine who had yet to enter into service as a member of anyone's harem. Nadir could still feel the fury that had resonated from Erik's body as he stared at the smiling Shah and the frightened girl who was kneeling before him in abject terror and servitude. But what had shocked Nadir the most was the quick look of fear and panic that had flashed in Erik's eyes just before indifference had replaced it. Once again Erik thanked the Shah for his hospitality but declined the offer. This angered the Shah greatly, demanding the reason why he would turn down such a treasure. Quite calmly Erik explained that while beautiful, the women of Persia did not appeal to him in that way. That he preferred the women of his own country with their much more delicate features and familiar allure. Nodding in understanding, the Shah removed the girl and accepted this explanation…but Nadir never did. He had seen the look in Erik's eye and the clenched fists at his side and knew where his true reluctance lay. Erik's face, that impediment that kept him from interacting with the human race in general, had also denied him the one thing he truly desired…love.

Nadir saw quite plainly that his friend was not immune to the effects of the opposite sex, but he was at a complete loss when it came to acting on such impulses. This stemmed from that inbred fear that no woman would be able to accept him without horror in her eyes… and from everything Nadir had witnessed thus far, that belief was quite justifiable. Wherever Erik went fear and loathing surrounded him, the rumors of his face were well founded even if hardly anyone had ever been unlucky enough to have seen it firsthand. On the very few occasions Nadir had been privy to what lay behind the mask he had forced himself not to shudder visibly. No…it would take a strong woman indeed to look at Erik with anything but revulsion and because of this Nadir was almost certain that Erik had never had the courage to even try. He had often prayed to Allah that his young friend never have the misfortune to fall in love, for a blow like that could be devastating to him, unleashing that tiger that might never be tethered again. Apparently the Shah's wife thought so as well and made it her mission in life to torment Erik with this at every turn, purely for the sadistic pleasure of seeing what he might do.

"What sort of gift?" Erik's voice had gone cold, like ice piercing the skin and causing one to shiver involuntarily.

"Since you were dissatisfied with the concubine we presented to you before, we made a diligent search and think we have discovered one that will please you greatly." Shaheen told him, her sweet tone not hiding her obvious mirth.

"I told you before; I do not wish for or require the services of your women." Erik said, his temper rising at the offer.

"I quite remember your reasons, but I am the Shah and I will not have any guest of mine denied such pleasures simply because of a lack of available women that suit his tastes. It took some time and doing, but we think you will be pleased with the results." The Shah then turned to the door and clapped his hands twice.

The act summoned two large muscular soldiers who entered, guiding the figure of a girl between them whose wrists were bound in shackles and whose head was concealed by a long white silk cover. They came forward and stood between the Shah and his wife, forcing the girl to her knees before Erik.

Nadir held his breath, no knowing what was going to happen. He could see that every muscle in Erik's body was tight and watched as his clenched fists trembling at his side. Had Shaheen gone too far this time? Was the thin thread holding Erik's terrible rage about to snap, unleashing the terror upon the royal court? He would do his best to hold him back if so, but he seriously doubted that even the tentative friendship he had built up with Erik would be enough to make him see reason or stop him. Nadir could tell that this girl before them was of European descent by the coloring of her skin, which was exposed by the revealing outfit normally wore by the ladies of the harem – he also noted that her form was quite pleasing to the eye.

"Like we said, it took some time but I am sure you will agree that it was well worth the effort." The Shah's wife said, leaning down to lift off the fabric covering the girl's head which had been hiding her features.

Nadir heard an audible gasp escape from Erik's lips as her face came into view. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light and taking in her surroundings in one frightened glance.

Erik could not help but stare at the unearthly creature before him. She had the face of an angel, her silken hair cascaded off her shoulders and down her back in soft ringlets of brown and gold and while her large blue eyes were filled with fear, he could detect a hint of determination as well. She was exquisite! No, beyond that, she was perfection itself. All thoughts were stolen from him except one…he had to save her!

"She originally hails from Sweden and we have it on good authority that she is pure and untouched." The Shah's wife told him, again watching Erik's expressions as if looking for a specific reaction from him.

"I am confident that this gift will more than makes up for all the changes I have been making to the palace design." The Shah said, squatting down beside the girl as he lifted her chin up slightly with the tip of his finger. He gave a hearty laugh as she jerked out of his touch and turned her head away. "However, if you feel she does not measure up to your high standards, I find I would not be offended and quite willing to keep her for myself...perhaps to teach her some manners. I would of course find you a different form of compensation for your troubles, gold or jewels perhaps?" The Shah stood back up and smiled a pleased smile at his architect.

If Erik had been upset before, he was now on the verge of madness. Every fiber of his being was screaming to lunge forward and punch the Shah for even daring to lay a finger on this girl. He could not explain the almost overwhelming urge that had come over him to protect and care for her. Taking a deep breath he did his best to step forward without faltering or showing any sign of emotion…and it was a monumental task to be sure. He slowly went down on one knee in front of her and spoke as gently as he could.

"Do you understand Persian?" He inquired.

She turned to look at him but there was no flicker of understanding in her eyes, so he tried again.

"Do you speak English or French?" He asked and this time changing languages got the response he desired.

"Oui, Monsieur. I speak both." She replied back to him in French, surprise on her face as she looked at the masked man crouching before her.

"Good." Erik said, comfortably slipping into his native language. It pleased him to not only be speaking his mother tongue with her, but he also knew that no one else in the room besides them understood French. Except perhaps Nadir who had heard him speak it more than once over the past few years – but then it had usually been in the form of curse words. "What is your name?"

"Christine…Christine Daae." She told him, her voice shaking slightly.

"Well, Christine. Do you know where you are and why you are here?" He probed, not wanting to alarm her any more than he needed to with information she may or may not yet possess.

She hesitated, looking around the room nervously, from the Shah to his wife and then back to Erik.

"I have some idea..." She told him, indicating to her outfit as well as the iron restraints on her wrists. "I know I am in Persia and when I was being dressed a few of the ladies spoke broken English and they told me I was here as a sacrifice to something called the 'Angel of Doom', some sort of devil? But perhaps I may have misunderstood?" There was a slight hit of hope in her voice, but her expression remained fearful.

Erik closed his eyes for a moment with a deep sigh. Yes, it would seem a sacrifice indeed to be given to a monster such as him.

"Perhaps not quite the devil but certainly a close second." He agreed, opening his eyes once more to look upon her delicate beauty. Oh why did it have to be like this? Why was he always met with fear when it came to the fairer sex? He laughed inwardly, as if he didn't already know. His own mother could not look upon him without fear in her eyes, so why should any other female on this miserable planet be any different? "I, dear lady, am the Angel of Doom."

Her eyes grew wide and Erik's chest constricted as he saw the glisten of tears hovering in her eyes.

"Do…do you mean to kill me, Monsieur?" She stammered.

"Certainly not!" He said, affronted by her question. His tone seemed to make her flinch and he took a deep breath before continuing. "However you might prefer death to the choices that are now being presented before you."  
"And what would those choices be, pray tell? Although I feel the chances of having my desires fulfilled in this matter are quite limited." Her voice had gained a hint of that determination he had glimpsed in her eyes earlier and he felt a surge of pride for her.

Erik could see that the Shah and his wife were becoming irritated by being excluded from this conversation, not understanding the French and all. So as Erik stood, towering over the girl at his full and imposing height, his black cape still shrouding him in a dark danger, he switched to English, which he knew they did understand. He chose his next words carefully, knowing that to refuse the Shah a third time would be an insult that would not be tolerated. Erik also feared for the safety of this girl, should he no longer be in a position to protect her. For some time he had been aware that the Shah's wife had some senseless fascination in trying to drive him crazy with her unending attempts to coerce some sort of emotional outburst from him. If it were not for the fact that Christine's life hung in the balance, he would have been only too happy to give her a sample of what results from playing with fire!

"You have been brought here as a generous and pleasing gift to me by the illustrious Shah of Persia." Erik gave a slight nod to the Shah who smiled broadly at his words. "Your choices consist of agreeing to stay with me as my willing slave, choosing instead to serve the Shah in his harem…or death." He was speaking now for the benefit of the royal court, playing his role of the heartless assassin that he had perpetuated so well, but it still stung to see that she visibly recoiled at his harsh tone and the ultimatums she was given. Taking a deep breath, he continued menacingly. "Make your choice."

Christine felt like she was going to pass out, the room was spinning and there was a slight buzzing sound in her ears. Was this all really happening? She had prayed so many times in the last week that this was only a nightmare which she would soon awaken from, but it just kept going on and on. First, being abducted from the traveling production company she was attached to in Poland and then forced to endure the week long journey to Persia - not to mention the indignities she endured while being prepared and forced into this immodest get up - was utterly surreal. Oh how she longed for the simpler times with her father back in Sweden, listening to him play the violin and wrapping her in a cocoon of love and safety. But no…now she was a prisoner! Forced into what appeared to be a hostile life of servitude to either a terrifying man in a mask who claimed to be tantamount to the devil or to this leering and repulsive man referred to as the Shah. A part of her wanted to scream that she would prefer death over giving herself to either of them…but her instinct for survival stopped her. Where there was life, there was hope – hope to escape, hope to be free!

Looking once more around the room, her gaze fell upon a olive skinned man standing a few feet away beside a desk. His head was lowered slightly, but she could easily see his eyes. They seemed unusually kind – something she had yet to encounter in this hellish land and she could feel his pity as he looked at her. With only the barest hint of movement she saw him nod faintly to the dark man who stood in front of her; indicating what he recommend her choice should be.

Christine focused on the masked man once more. He had almost seemed sympathetic when he had knelt down and spoke to her in French, but now as he towered above her he seemed anything but. The slight breeze coming off the open terrace caused his cape to billow ominously around him similar to the wings of a large bird of prey and his piercing eyes bore through her like a well-focused flame, burning her deep inside. His dark hair was a stark contrast against the white leather mask which obscured most of his features from her sight. It went across both his eyes and his nose and down to his jaw on the right hand side. It curved upwards from there to just touch his lower lip, the top one completely hidden from view, as it then came to rest between his left cheek and eye. All in all it gave a very menacing affect, like some highway man or masked bandit wishing to strike fear into the hearts of his enemy. It was certainly causing fear to rise in her heart! Could she do it? Could she agree to hand herself over to the unspeakable desires of a man who she could not even see, a man who wore a mask? Why did he wear the mask? Was he hiding his identity or something worse? She shuddered to think of the endless possibilities. But still…she could at least communicate with him and he was obviously not originally from this land, so those two things spoke in his favor. Perhaps she could reason with him, find a way to convince him to let her go? A quick side-glance at the Shah and his lustful stare told her there would be no such hope if she chose him. So with her head bowed in utter and miserable defeat she whispered.

"I choose you, Monsieur."

Erik released the pent up breath he didn't realize he had been holding. She had chosen him! And while it was a far cry from a declaration of willing acceptance, his heart leapt that she had made it. He had already vowed that he would protect her from the hands of the Shah no matter what, but to hear the words from her own lips felt like a small victory to him for some reason.

Erik could see that the Shah was visibly disappointed at her choice yet he continued his wide grin, apparently still pleased that Erik had accepted his gift. But it was Shaheen's expression that bothered him most, why did she seem to be gaining an inordinate amount of satisfaction from all this? He had long tried to decipher the twisted mystery that was her mind - a place as foul and dark as a den of rats – but to no avail.

"I thank you for your 'gift'…" Erik said slipping back into Persian. "…but now if you will excuse me, it is late and I wish to be alone." He hoped his civil tone would expedite the departure of everyone in the room, but he was not surprised when the Shahbanu not only didn't leave, but spoke up.

"Be sure to remove all sharp objects from the room before turning in, Erik." She said teasingly. "I sense that this one might be a wild thing and I would hate for our master architect to get his throat slit during the night."

Erik watched as she leaned over and ran her bony fingers through Christine's curls - like a spider playing with it's prey before devouring it. He saw Christine pull away slightly, but she refused to look up or react further. The anger was creeping up once more as he watched her.

"Perhaps it might be wise to lock her up when you are finished with her, I could certainly have a cage delivered if you would prefer."

"A cage!" Full on rage leapt to the fore as Erik took a threatening step towards the Shah's wife. Any sane person would have run screaming from the room in justifiable terror, but the dark lady only smiled...as if incurring his wrath had been her intent all along. "A cage, Madam!? I do not know what kind of game you believe you are playing, but I assure you that it is a very dangerous and deadly one!" Erik reached down and grabbed hold of Christine's forearm, dragging her roughly to her feet with a strangled cry of protest. "Get out! Everyone get out this instant!" And turning on his heels he burst through the entryway leading to the adjacent sleeping chambers, dragging Christine behind him and slamming the door with a furious bang.

Nadir stood in the room for a while after the rest had departed, listening to the shouts and ranting from Erik on the other side of the door. He heard something being thrown up against the wall and he prayed it had not been the girl. That spark of hope he held out for Erik's goodness was still there… but waning. Nadir truly felt he had been justified in indicating that the girl choose Erik over the Shah but he wondered if she was now deeply regretting listening to his urgings. He lowered his head and gave it a sad shake as he left Erik's chambers and headed towards his own…he truly pitied the poor girl and the night that lay ahead for her.

.

.

**Thank you very much for reading my story. I have since finished it and marked it as "complete" however I am still around and would love to hear what you think of it. I treasure every review and love to respond back, especially if you ask questions! So please take a moment to make a writers day - even if you only say two words - I will get it and know you are there. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI... I know very little (nothing really) about Persian life back then so I am making it up as I go along. Remember folks, this is FICTION.**

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Once the door had been shut behind them, Christine found that she had been plunged into darkness. There were no candles or oil lamps lit and the only source of light came from the moon outside the windows. Her arm hurt from the grip the man had held her with and she was grateful when he released her – that is until she lost her balance and found herself sprawling across the floor, striking what seemed to be the back of a large sofa in the middle of the room.

As her eyesight adjusted to the darkness she could make out his shape as he paced before her, his black cape and clothes making him almost invisible in the darkness. The only time she was able to discern him clearly was when his white mask turned in her direction. That and the constant stream of angry and abusive words coming out of his mouth. At times she could pick out a phrase in English or French but the rest was lost in foreign gibberish to her untrained ears. Christine had a feeling that the fuming tirade was not directed at her, but she felt the sting of each syllable none the less.

She continued to cower on the floor in the darkness as he picked up a chair and threw it at the wall, the wooden frame breaking into pieces at his force. Maybe if she curled up in a ball and made herself as small as possible he would not notice her and forget she existed. It was wishful thinking but as she brought her knees up to her chest, curled her still shackled arms around her and buried her head she could at least pretend she was anywhere but in the presence of a raving mad man!

Erik did not know how long he had ranted over the absolute insanity of Shaheen and the anger he felt over what the Shah had done by abducting this girl on the basis of his name! He had been fighting back rage and frustration for far too long while working on the palace and now that he had let it loose there was no capping it. Only when he threw the chair against the wall, hearing it splinter into a dozen pieces and the soft yelp of fear from the girl huddled on the floor did he begin to calm down. He leaned himself against the wall and closed his eyes as he tried to steady each ragged breath.

When he at last could no longer feel the blood boiling in his veins he opened his eyes and looked over at Christine who was now weeping quietly before him. He truly felt like the monster he had been labeled so many times in the past at the sight of the terrified girl before him, why had he let his anger get the better of him once again? Why?

Erik took a few steps closer to her, stopping suddenly when his footsteps caused her to scoot further back from him, never looking up or unwinding herself from her huddled position.

"Christine…" He said as gently as he could. Oh how her name felt like honey upon his lips and he found himself involuntarily licking them slightly as if to taste it once more. "Christine, forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you so. I have a terrible temper, I freely admit that, but I promise I will not hurt you." He had inched closer with every word, using his most hypnotic voice to try and calm her. When he was standing directly in front of her she managed to raise her head and look up at him, her tear filled eyes gripping his heart once more. She stared at him for a long time, causing Erik to soon become uncomfortable, imagining that she was trying to see behind his mask somehow. He had seen that curious stare far too many times in his lifetime and he hated it with a passion. Turning away from her quickly and growled. "Stop looking at me like that!"

All his efforts to put her at ease had been wiped away by that one harsh sentence and he heard her give a small squeak as she buried her face in her arms once more. He lowered his head with a heavy sigh. Curse his damnable temper! This time he did not speak until he was once more in front of her and had kneeled down so that he was closer to her level, trying his best to seem unthreatening. However his nearness seemed to have the opposite effect and she jerked back, scooting back away a few feet.

"Stay away from me!" She cried, holding her hands out in front of her in defense.

"I told you I won't hurt you." He argued. "Why won't you believe me? Is it because of the mask? If a man wears a mask it MUST mean he is evil and untrustworthy, am I right?" He could hear his voice beginning to rise again involuntarily. "Does my mask scare you and cause you to try and flee from me?"

"Your mask?" Christine asked in a quiet voice, her eyes still large with fear. "Your mask is a curiosity, but it does not scare me."

"Then why do you continue to cower on the floor…what are you afraid of?" He demanded, not liking the feeling of failure in trying to gain her trust.

"I am afraid of YOU!" She shot back. "You throw me to the floor, scream and shout, break furniture, yell at me and then have the nerve to ask what I am afraid of? Why should I even consider your mask when your rude disposition is frightening enough on its own?!"

Erik could not help but give a slight smile over her answer. True, when faced with his wrath even grown men had a tendency to tremble in fear…so why not a delicate little flower such as Christine?

"You are right. Once again I apologize, Mademoiselle." He looked at her hands that were still out in front of her and frowned at the sight of the shackles. He was not sure if they had been placed there as some sort of further insult towards him by the Shah's wife or if Christine had needed to be restrained for some reason. Either way, he intended on getting them off immediately. Digging in his vest pocket he pulled out a small instrument he used to pick locks and reached out to her slowly. "If you will permit me, I will free you from your bonds, Christine." He said.

At first she pulled back, eyeing him skeptically, but the desire to be rid of them apparently won out and she held her hands up to him in compliance. The crude locks gave way instantly to Erik's skillful fingers but when they were removed his face grew dark as he saw the nasty red marks they had left behind.

"Foolish girl!" He grumbled as he rose quickly and returned with a small kit of medical supplies he kept on hand. "You should not have struggled so hard against the restraints, look what you have done to your wrists." He did not allow her the opportunity to resist as he took her by the arm and pulled her towards him in order to inspect the damage closer.

"Please forgive me for trying to free myself!" She spat back sarcastically. "If you found yourself chained and held against your will, what would _you_ have done?" She questioned against the ridiculousness of his statement.

Erik's mouth went dry and he just stared at her for a moment. Chained and held captive…oh how little she realized the power of her statement. He could feel the scars on his own wrists burn from her accusing words, remembering only too vividly how often he had struggled against his restraints in the Gypsy camp until his wrists were left raw and bleeding. Yes, she had been correct; it was the natural thing to do when bound. He tried to hide his embarrassment by quickly covering her raw skin with a soothing ointment and then wrapping them gently with gauze bandages, tying them off carefully so as not to restrict blood flow.

Once he was finished he turned to put the items he had used away while she rubbed her hand over the bandages.

"Thank you." He heard her say softly, but when he glanced up she refused to meet his eye. Oh well…it was a start.

"What I said out there was true, you were brought here as a gift to me but I did not request or instigate your kidnapping. That was solely the work of the Shah and the Shahbanu." Erik told her, eager for her to know his innocence in all this.

"The Shahbanu?" Christine asked, not knowing what the word meant.

"The crack-pot of a woman who was standing beside you. Shahbanu means Empress and is the title borne by the Shah's principal wife. Her name is Shaheen and she is an evil woman with sadistic desires and the power to see them fulfilled. You need to understand that the morals and customs here are quite different from that of the European lands. Persian women are looked upon as possessions, to be bought, sold and used like property. Only ladies of noble birth or marriage like Shaheen are considered worthy of respect and basic dignities – although I am stretching the use of the term lady when I refer to the Shah's wife." Erik explained.

"I am afraid I must agree with you on that point, Monsieur." Christine agreed, giving him just the faintest hint of a smile. It faded quickly though as she formed her next question. "So… as a 'gift', what is expected of me?" She asked tentatively, almost as if she did not truly want to know the answer.

"What is expected and what will take place are two entirely different things, I assure you." Erik said, rising to his feet and reaching out to offer her a hand up. Again she hesitated but eventually accepted his offer and rose to stand before him. He noticed suddenly that she was shaking and while his first thought immediately went to the cause being fear, the cool breeze that blew in from the open windows made him realized that it was actually from cold. The arid deserts could become a blazing inferno during the day, but turned almost bitterly cold at night. And while he found he thoroughly enjoyed the view of her in the outfit she wore, he needed to think of her comfort, not his own pleasure. "I think we should get you out of those clothes…if one can actually call what little you are wearing clothing."

Christine gave a quick gasp of shock and wrapped her arms protectively around her middle.

"I only meant you should change into something warmer." He corrected her misunderstanding as he walked over pulled the balcony doors closed to keep the chill out.

"Oh." She said meekly as she watched him move about the room, lighting a few of the oil lamps until the room was bathed in a soft glow. It was a magnificent room, lush with thick curtains, high ceilings, palatial rugs and an assortment of fascinating objects everywhere she looked. This man was obviously a person of some importance here in Persia. The couch behind her was over-sized and made of the finest woven tapestry and there were several tables and chairs scattered around the room, but what her attention focused on most was the large bed that sat up on a raised dais near the back. It was covered in what appeared to be the softest blankets with sheep-skin for warmth and white satin pillowcases with matching sheets all neatly folded back as if a maid had turned down the corners for a guest at a fancy hotel. At this point she truly wished he had elaborated on his meaning of what was expected and what would take place.

"You can wear these for now." He told her, coming over and handing her a neatly folded pair of men's black silk night clothes. They will be too large for you but will keep you warmer than what you are currently wearing." He motioned to a doorway to the left of the bed. "You can change in the washroom through there."

Christine didn't speak; she just looked at the clothes in her hand for a moment before obediently heading into the other room and quietly closing the door behind her.

Oh god! What did he plan on doing now?! His whole existence had been suddenly flipped upside-down in the space of a few minutes. He was alone with a beautiful woman _in his bedroom_ and he had no idea what to do about it. Damn the Shah for doing this to him! And yet the sudden thrill that flew through his body was so new and exciting that he couldn't help but smile. 'Don't be a fool!' his mind scolded him, 'as if you have any chance that she would ever see you as anything but a monstrous freak, something to be shunned and despised as you have been all your life'. He hated that voice, but knew it spoke true. The very best he could ever hope for was perhaps gratitude should he figure out some way to help her escape from the clutches of the Shah. But even that would take all the skill he possessed - for a gift from the Shah could not be so easily dismissed or lost. He would have to do a lot of thinking and planning to come up with a logical and valid excuse for her eventual release from his service…one that did not lead to the Shah reclaiming her for himself. But for now she was here, with him, and he needed to decide how he was going to handle the situation like a gentleman.

Meanwhile Christine was in the washroom bathing her face in icy cold water in hopes of it taking away some of the panic that was gripping her like a relentless python – squeezing her chest until she felt too constricted to draw a breathe. What was she going to do? She knew she had made the choice to be his…what did he call it… 'his willing slave'? But what did that mean? Her over-active imagination had already taken her to many frightening places and situations that she didn't wish to ever entertain. Still she clung to the thread of hope that since he had yet to harm her physically that maybe he had no plans to follow through with what was implied out in the living area. He did dress like a gentleman, his suit coat and tie had been quite visible under his flowing cape. She found it odd that he dressed in European garb while in a foreign country. Perhaps he had not been here long and continued his normal wear in anticipation of heading back. Maybe if he was leaving the country soon he would take her with him, help her escape? Dare she hope?

The silk night clothes felt like cream against her flesh as she slipped them on; glad to be rid of that whorish outfit she had been forced to parade around in. But if the man had spoken true and women here were considered nothing but objects for men's pleasure why _wouldn't_ they dress their women so provocatively? The whole idea disgusted her immensely. She pulled the drawstring tight around the waist and took a few minutes to roll up the sleeves and pant-legs on the sleepwear so as not to trip and fall while walking. She wished she had access to some underclothes, feeling very naked and exposed under the flimsy cloth. But this was better than nothing – which was practically what she _had_ been wearing and she was very grateful for the loan of them. With nothing left to do, she quietly opened the door and stepped back into the room cautiously, still afraid of what the next few minutes might bring.

Erik had removed his cape and jacket by now, leaving him in is white shirt and waist coat. He had also taken one of the pillows and a blanket off the bed and was making up a spot for himself on the couch when he heard her step out of the washroom. He turned to look at her and felt a strange type of yearning settle deep in the core of his stomach at the sight of her. She looked so young and vulnerable standing there with her hands behind her back, her eyes crying out for reassurance. After clearing his throat in order to regain the ability to speak he motioned towards the bed.

"You can have the bed, I will take the couch." He told her.

"Honestly?"

Erik could tell she was relieved and while he was glad to have eased her mind somewhat, he couldn't help but feel a small stab of pain. He tried to remind himself that she would feel this way even if he were not a disfigured man wearing a mask. That this whole ordeal was not of her choosing and she would act the same way even if he was handsome…but it still hurt. Was he eternally condemned that no one, especially an ethereal beauty like Christine, would look upon him favorably? Love and companionship was something that would always remain out of his reach.

Almost as if she had heard the words in his mind Christine shyly walked closer, _within his reach_. She hesitantly looked up at him as if she doubted his previous words.

"Yes, honestly." Erik assured her, however he might understand her skepticism if she had seen the flash of hunger in his eyes as he watched her move so gracefully across the floor, the fabric of his night clothes clinging in all the right places. Oh to be a piece of silk! But Erik was reminded of his limitations…he could look, but never touch. "I may know the customs of this land but I certainly never said I condone or subscribe to them. While we may be forced to play the parts assigned to us in order to appease the Shah, I certainly do not expect it. As a general rule I am not in the habit ravishing children." He told her.

"I am not a child!" Christine snapped, balling her fists and stamping her foot, hating to be called that by anyone. She quickly put her hand over her mouth as if regretting her angry words.

Erik gave a low chuckle, realizing that even though he could plainly see that she was anything but a child, she had certainly acted like one just then. Was it wrong that he found this both adorable and completely alluring at the same time?

"You are really not helping your cause by arguing the fact, Christine." He told her, forcing the huskiness out of his voice that the desire had caused. Good lord what was wrong with him? Had he not always been in complete control of these kinds of emotions, never having to fight such a battle of wills between his mind and body before in all his thirty-four years? What was this girl doing to him? He felt beads of sweat forming at his hairline and he reached up quickly to wipe them away before they ran down underneath his mask. As he did, the movement startled Christine, causing her to step back as if she were afraid he was going to attack her. He groaned. Always fear…always terror! "Do you think me such a beast that I would force myself upon you?!" He growled, his voice a mixture of anger and pain.

Erik was not sure how to alleviate her fears, how to convince her that she was safe with him…or was she? For as low and sinful as he had fallen in past years he had never intentionally harmed a woman in any way but as those fiery emotions surfaced once more, he wondered just how much control he actually possessed. Perhaps keeping her guard up and her wits about her was better for everyone in the long run… just in case.

"Here!" He said, pulling a knife out of seemingly nowhere, causing Christine to sharply inhale. He walked over to the table by the bed, only a foot from where she stood frozen in place and stabbed it into the wood. "I give you permission to use it on me if I ever act in an improper fashion towards you. But ONLY if I am acting inappropriately, I would sincerely appreciate not waking up tonight with it pressed against my throat for no other reason than your obvious fear of me." He told her turning his back and walking down to the couch. "The only reason I am remaining in the room at all is that we are expected to be… well…sharing a bed and it would be very hard to explain if I was caught sleeping in my living area and not my bedroom. Now, go to sleep, I have had one hell of a day and I am very tired!" That was a lie and he knew it. Right now he was so wound up and physically alert that he doubted he would close his eyes all night, but she didn't need to know that.

"I am sorry." Christine told him suddenly, making him stop mid step towards the couch. "I don't mean to offend you or seem overly frightened of you. But I _am_ afraid… afraid of everything right now. Of this place, this country, the Shah, his wife …and yes, I am afraid of you! Although in retrospect you have been the only one this whole week who has treated me with any sort of kindness and for that I apologize and ask your forgiveness."

Erik could tell without even turning around that she was crying and he ached to take her in his arms and sooth her until she was no longer afraid. But he could not do that, it would be wrong for a murderer like him to have any kind of contact with such a pure angel like Christine…he would taint her for sure with one touch.

"There is no need to ask forgiveness, Christine. I understand your situation and you have every right to be afraid and angry. I just do not want you to feel every action on my part is meant to harm or dominate you. I promise I will do my best to keep my temper in check if you in turn will try and trust me." He offered, slowly turning around so as not to make any more sudden moves and startle her further like some wary fawn. "You have your blade for protection and my solemn oath that I will not attempt to take any liberties." Suddenly something else occurred to him and though he risked upsetting her further he knew he must voice his concerns. "Christine, I am prone to nightmares and often find it hard to distinguish between them and reality if I am awakened suddenly. So for your own safety, do not come near me if I am having a fitful dream. No matter what I say or what I might yell out, I forbid you to come near me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said meekly, her eyes glancing down at the knife embedded in the table.

"Good. Now get into bed and I will turn off the lamps."

Christine obediently pulled back the covers and slipped inside, the sound of silk sliding against satin teased at his ears as he once more forced a ragged breath in order to calm the hunger inside him. Oh to think, she was now settling into his own bed, laying her head on the very pillow he has slept on last night. The torture of it all!

Christine lay on her side with her hands tucked up under her pillow next to her face as she watched the man douse the lights, leaving the moon's soft glow as the only illumination. She could distinguish his shadow as he walked over to the couch and sat down to remove his shoes, tie and waistcoat before loosening a few buttons on his shirt and then laying down on his back. Christine wondered if he was choosing to sleep in his shirt and pants because he didn't want to give her any more fodder for fear or if he had given her his only pair of night clothes. She wondered this, but she was not about to ask. She did muster enough courage to ask something else though.

"Monsieur." She called softly into the darkness.

"Yes, Christine?"

"What is your name?"

There was a long pause before he answered.

"I already told you, I am called the Angel of Doom."

"That is not a name, it is a title. And I don't fancy calling you 'Monsieur Doom'." She argued, smiling slightly as she heard him give a small laugh. "I suppose I could call you Angel." She suggested.

"I hardly feel _that_ name is quite the right fit for me." He scoffed.

"Then please tell me your real name or I will be left with nothing to call you save 'Master'." She pressed.

"You will NOT call me that!" He practically bellowed, rising on his elbow as he turned to face her, his white mask almost gleaming in the moonlight. "I detest that word!" The past suddenly echoed like thunder in his ears, hearing the crack of the whip, feeling it's sting on his back and the ferocious voice ordering him over and over again to obey his 'master' or the beatings would never stop. Master! Oh how he hated that word and the evil face it conjured. He may have had to submit back then and do as he was ordered, but he was the one with the power now…he would never bend to another person's will again!

"Monsieur?" Christine said after he had not moved or spoken for nearly a minute. If he had not remained sitting up she might have thought he had fallen asleep since he had grown so still.

"What?" Erik replied, shaking his head to clear away the haunting memories.

"Will you not tell me your name?" She asked again, once more forced to wait for what seemed an eternity before she received his quiet answer.

"Erik." He heard himself say; hardly believing the voice was coming from him. Offering her his name seemed almost too personal somehow, as if by revealing it he had given her some strange power over him. And as soon as she said it out loud he knew exactly what that power was.

"Erik…" She repeated, testing it out. "It suits you. If it pleases you, I will call you Erik." She told him.

If it pleased him? There was no end to the ways it pleased him! Oh just to hear his name on her sweet lips was paradise. No one in his entire life had ever made his simple name sound so much like a prayer and a cry of ecstasy all at once. Oh yes, he had given her power over him all right, the power to destroy him with one simple word.

"Yes, Christine." He told her over the lump that had formed in his throat. "It pleases me very much. Now, please go to sleep."

"Good night, Erik."

"Good night, Christine."

Oh god, he was in hell.

.

.

**So, how am I doing? Please hit review and let me know. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In reply to my reviewer who asked: I am basing most of my ERIK off of Susan Kay's version of our mentally unstable darling. I simply thank Leroux for creating him in the first place. I am not going off the musical too much – love the story and songs but I prefer the darker Erik that Kay wove for us. **

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Despite her fears and the fact that she was sleeping in a strange bed in a foreign country, Christine was so exhausted that she had fallen asleep almost immediately. If she had dreamed at all she didn't remember it and when the sun peeked through the windows and landed on her face she felt the warm rays gently pulling her from her peaceful slumber. Without opening her eyes she reached out and stretched her arms, enjoying the feel of the slippery night clothes as they slid between the satin sheets. Satin sheets!? Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed with a start. Where was she? Suddenly the past events came flooding back as she saw a man dressed in dark, fashionable gentleman's attire and a mysterious white mask standing at the foot of her bed. Erik!

"Good morning." He said with a slight bow of his head. "I assume you slept well, considering the lateness of the hour."

"What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"A quarter to ten. I prepared some breakfast. If you would care to get dressed I will escort you to the dining area." He offered, his voice stiff and polite. He decided it was best to keep things on a non-emotional level with this girl. It was better for everyone involved.

"Do I have to wear that skimpy outfit? If I have a choice, I would much prefer to stay in these." She pleaded, indicating the black satin night clothes.

"I have procured some more suitable attire for you to wear today. It is hanging in the washroom; I think you will find it more modest than yesterday's outfit." Erik informed her, his hands fidgeting nervously behind his back where he was glad she could not see them. Personally he would have loved to see her wear that particular outfit again, the beaded low cut top had teased him quite mercilessly last night, giving him just the hint of fullness of her breasts but that blasted fabric had managed to keep it contained. Her slender alabaster legs and thighs had also been on display since the skirt had several slits cut into it from floor to hip. Erik scolded himself for dwelling on such things, but since he had already fixated on her all last night, why stop now?

He was embarrassed to admit just how long he had stood there at the foot of the bed watching her sleep this morning. He had hoped the novelty of it would have worn off after spending hours awake last night just observing her and listening to her breath… but it hadn't. Erik had very keen eyesight in the dark and he had enjoyed watching her chest rise and fall with each breath and counting the number of times she rolled over. Yes an infinite amount of pleasures had been his last night. And just when he had decided that she could not be more alluring he had watched her awaken this morning, reaching her arms above her head and stretching like a sleek and sensual feline rising from a warm cat nap. Christine was a treasure trove of wonders to Erik and he drank in every sight and sound of her.

"You got me clothes?" She asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of never having to put that harlot's attire back on. "Thank you, that is very kind."

"You are my responsibility now and I shall not have you going about half naked." He told her, immediately regretting his words when it brought all sorts of improper images to his mind.

Christine blushed slightly at the implication and slid out of bed quickly in order to try and avoid his constant stare.

"In the washroom you say? I will only be a minute." She promised and practically ran to the door, closing it behind her as she leaned up against it and pressed her hands to her face. She could feel the burning sensation there and hoped he had not noticed.

She had blushed! It wasn't a flush of fear or anger, but instead a delicate blush of modesty at the idea of being partially clothed in front of him. Erik could feel the sweat once more forming on his forehead and palms and he rubbed them briskly against his legs trying to stem the moisture. He needed to do something to keep his mind off of her! He reached out to make the bed and found the sheets were still warm from the residual heat of her body. He ached to slip inside himself and feel the warmth around him, to drink in her scent and caress the pillow where her cheek had laid all night. He wondered if he held the pillow to his face would he be able to pretend it was her cheek rubbing against his – oh to feel her touch in any fashion was a delicious dream.

Erik was only too aware that if he had a few less scruples it would have been so easy to have taken her last night. She was, after all, his by Persian law. His to do with as he pleased. And oh he ached for that…but no! He was no animal, driven by his lustful urges, hell-bent on robbing her of her free will and virginity.

"Damn!" He heard himself say out loud as a thought suddenly stuck him. That wicked Shaheen had made a specific point of telling him that Christine was a virgin and it now occurred to him that taking her innocence was exactly what he had been expected to do last night. Leaving Erik all too sure that if they were going to perpetuate this ruse, the Shah's wife would be expecting proof of the deed. Damn that woman to hell for her demented and twisted mind. He needed to do something, and he better do it fast before Christine came back and caught him.

Pulling back the covers he had just folded closed he rolled up his sleeve and quickly grabbed the knife that was still stuck in the bed table. He made a shallow slice across his forearm, clenching his fist and letting the blood run down his arm until it began to drop onto the white satin sheets. This would satisfy that rapacious harpy, he thought to himself.

"What are you doing?!"

Erik turned suddenly to see Christine standing in the doorway of the washroom, changed and looking like a vision out of some Arabian fairytale. He would have liked nothing more than to stand there and just gaze upon her in the outfit he had chosen but her shock at his actions now took precedent.

"You're bleeding! Did you cut yourself?" She cried as she ran to his side, grabbing the white handkerchief from his breast pocket and applying pressure to his wound like a dutiful little nurse. "How did this happen?" She looked at the blade in his other hand and the realization suddenly hit her that it had been done intentionally. "Why…?" She questioned.

Now what was he supposed to say? This was beyond awkward. He decided not to say anything and hoped that she was not as innocent as she seemed and would figure out what he had hoped to accomplish by all this. He watched as her eyes went from his arm to the bed and then back to his face with such a look of shock he almost wanted to laugh…almost.

"Oh god!" She breathed in, covering her mouth with her free hand. "You were making it look like…like we…why?"

"When a gift of a concubine is given, it is a sign of disrespect if it is not duly …appreciated. And if I know the Shah's wife, and I think I do, she has already ordered the servants to bring her the needed proof when the cleaning is done today. If she ever suspects that we did not consummate the deal…well you would no longer be considered my property or under my protection and the Shah will see it as his right to reclaim you for himself." Erik tried to explain as clearly as possible without adding to the fear in her eyes.

"What kind of barbaric land is this?" Christine asked, her face twisting in shame and rage.

"It's their customs, handed down from generations to generation. What we see as immoral, they see as their way of life. And since we are in their country, we need to play by their rules…with a few minor alterations." He gave her a quick wink, hoping his expression was properly conveyed through the mask. It must have been because it won him a smile from her delicate pink lips.

"Once again I am in your debt. Thank you, Erik." As she smiled that oh so telling blush rose to her cheeks once more. "Now if you are finished here, we need to get you bandaged up." She headed to the table by the wall to retrieve the medical kit he had used on her the night before.

Erik held the handkerchief securely to the cut by bending his elbow and holding it against him while he used his free hand to close the bed covers and hoped it smeared it enough to look authentic. He had only read about such things in books and had no idea firsthand how the supposed deed should appear.

"Come over here so I can wrap that for you." She called as she sat on the couch and opened the box.

Erik walked over to where she sat and stood in front of her. He took a few moments to at last admire her in the outfit he had picked out. It was three separate pieces, the first being a shimmering gold camisole top that was covered by a cream colored jacket that clasped in front and flowed down past her hips. It had long sleeves that came to a flare at the wrists with beautiful gold embroidery at the cuffs as well as down the front that split open at her waist. The bottom was a flowing pair of pants that matched the top but was made of more sheer fabric so that they billowed around her legs. All in all it was very stunning and he silently complimented himself on his choice.

"Sit down; I can't reach you up there." Christine instructed, patting the sofa next to her, still distracted by the box on her lap.

Very slowly Erik sat down; careful not to sit too close and actually touch her with his leg or hip. Just to be this near was intoxicating and when she scooted closer and put her hands on his arm he physically jumped.

"I am sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked pulling back as she looked into his eyes for reassurance.

"No, you just startled me is all." He lied.

"All right, but please tell me if I hurt you."

Oh she could hurt him all right; he knew that as sure as he knew the sun would rise tomorrow. But she could only hurt him if he let her, he decided. To remain safe he had to keep his heart hidden and protected from the cruelty this world had so often shown him. The question was…did he want to be safe? What had being safe got him? Over thirty years of loneliness and it was beginning to wear on him! It was starting to sap his strength and the only thing he could imagine that would restore him was Christine. Oh, Christine!

"There, all done."

Erik looked down and saw that she had indeed finished her work on his arm while he had been lost in thought.

"And you were such a brave patient I wish I had a piece of candy to give you." She smiled.

Erik tipped his head quizzically at her, not understanding her reference. Why would she want to give him candy? She must have recognized his puzzlement and tried to explain.

"You know… a piece of candy to reward you for being a brave boy. Like when you were little? Didn't your mother ever give you a sweet for not crying when she bandaged your skinned knee or cut finger?"

"No…she didn't." He said coldly as he quickly stood up. He took the box from her lap, taking his time putting it away and rolling down his sleeve in order to give him some time to regain his composure.

Christine knew she had struck a nerve…a very raw and tender one and she chided herself for her foolish words. It was obvious that Erik harbored a painful past and she wondered if it had anything to do with the mask he wore. She was just getting up the courage to ask about it when he turned back to her and gestured to the doors leading to the living area.

"Would you care to have your breakfast now?" He offered, all signs of his discomfort now erased. Hiding his pain was something he had become very proficient at. And why not, after all he had spent his whole life hiding.

"That would be lovely." She told him as she walked through the doors he had just opened for her. Yes, Erik not only dressed like a gentleman, but he acted like one as well…at least when he was not screaming obscenities and breaking furniture.

When Christine entered the living area she took a moment to survey her surroundings. Last night she had not had the time or the interest in the décor of the room but now as she glanced from left to right she saw it was a very nice living space. To her right there were two overstuffed chairs beside a small table. Next to that was a beautiful grand piano, the black painted wood polished to a mirror like shine indicating that it was obviously a very treasured instrument. In the middle of the room was another seating area with a chaise lounge, a large chair and coffee table on a beautifully colored rug. To her left there was a table against the wall that seated six comfortably and to the right of that was a large desk that she had noticed the night before. Behind the desk was the open balcony with floor length curtains swaying gently in the cool morning breeze.

"Please have a seat. I will go get your breakfast." He told her, pulling out her chair for her at the table.

"Thank you." She said, sitting down as she watched him head through a small door on her right, which she guessed led to the kitchen. Moments later he was back with a tray of bread, fresh fruit and cheese accompanied by two cups of steaming tea.

"I hope the selection is satisfactory, I don't eat here much so I had very little on hand to work with. The tea is Russian with lemon, if you don't care for the flavor I will see if I can find some English tea tomorrow that might be less exotic." He offered.

"No, I like it very much. I developed a taste for it while we traveled through Russia performing." She assured him, reaching out and taking a satisfying sip.

"Performing? Are you a musician?" Erik asked siting in the chair beside her and carefully taking an awkward sip from his own cup.

"Me a musician? Heavens no, I can hardly pluck out a single note on the piano that wouldn't curdle milk." She laughed, taking a piece of the fruit off the tray. "My father however was an amazing violinist and I traveled with him all over when he performed at fairs and concerts. His career took us from our home in Sweden to Norway, Finland, into Russia, through Poland and even as far as Germany once but I don't remember much about that, I was still very young when we went there."

"How old were you?" He asked, once more attempting to sip the tea with dignity, but after almost spilling it on his shirt he gave up and pushed it away as if he was finished.

"I believe I was around six. I remember some of it, but mostly images and feelings, not really the sights or the cities." She closed her eyes as if trying to recapture some of the sensations she had mentioned.

"That is quite young to be adopting a traveling lifestyle. Wouldn't it have been more logical to stay home with your mother, or did she travel with you?" He was very curious about this amazing girl and wanted to hear all about her fascinating childhood.

"No, my mother died when I was only five, so after that I had no choice but to travel with my father." Christine informed him.

"I am sorry for your loss." He offered with a sympathetic nod of his head.

"I appreciate that. She was a very kind and loving mother and I still miss her. But traveling with my father was very exciting as well. I got to meet all sorts of interesting people and even though we spent quite a few nights sleeping in barns or out under the stars I never regretted it for a moment."

"Your father…certainly he will be worried sick over your sudden disappearance. If you like I will do what I can to get word to him that you are safe." It had not occurred to Erik that Christine might have a family who was frantically searching for her.

"Thank you, but no. My father died six months ago while we were traveling. He had consumption." She set her tea aside and looked down at her lap in order to avoid Erik's look of sympathy for fear she would start to cry.

"Again, I am deeply sorry for your loss." Erik did not know what else to do. If he were anyone but himself he might have been tempted to reach out and take her hand or pat her shoulder to comfort her.

"Thank you. I still find it hard to talk about him, but I know in time I will begin to remember only the good times, not those last months as he slipped away."

Suddenly something clicked in Erik's mind and he sat up a little straighter.

"Daae…your father wasn't Charles Gustav Daae, was he?"

"Yes, that was his name? How did you know him?" Christine asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I too traveled extensively in years past and I recall one time about ten years ago hearing him perform in Finland." Erik said. "He played so beautifully that I stayed for both shows! Would you have been there?"

"Yes, I never left his side. I usually sat on a small stool at the side of the stage, out of the way but close enough for him to keep an eye on me and so that I could hear every note." She assured him.

Erik did his best to recapture every moment of the concert, from the songs her father had played to the faces he could recall in the crowd. He was usually a very observant person, always attentive to details and potential danger. If he closed his eyes he could pick out certain things from that day…a lady with a ridiculous feathered hat that kept getting in his way…a large man who constantly looked at his watch every five minutes as if he had an appointment to keep…and a small girl sitting to the side with springy chestnut hair and an adoring smile on her face as she watched the gentleman on stage. Christine!

"I remember you!" Erik said, opening his eyes and seeing her shocked expression. "You were wearing a green dress with a white apron and a red scarf."

"Yes, I had a red scarf that belonged to my mother and I wore it everywhere!" She covered her heart with her hand and smiled at Erik. "I can't believe you remembered that. I wish I could remember you, but I am afraid when my father played I only paid attention to him and his music."

"How old were you then?" He asked, trying to ascertain her age now.

"I would have been around eight when we were traveling through Finland." She answered after a moment of thought.

That would make Christine around eighteen. Good, Erik thought, gratified to confirm that she was not still a child. They sat there for a moment in comfortable silence until another thought occurred to him.

"So after your father died, what became of you? How did you end up here?"

"As wonderful a violinist as my father was, it did not make him rich by any means and I was left with very little after paying for funeral arrangements. I had no real skills to speak of so I joined up with a traveling troubadour group that performed plays and entertained at some of the same fairs my father had. I had only been with them for about three months when I was taken in the middle of the night from my tent. I remember a foul smelling rag over my face and then the next thing I knew I was tied up in a wagon heading south to Persia. I can only imagine what they must think happened to me."

"Well obviously someone from your troupe knows because they were the one who betrayed you to the Persians." Erik deduced, anger causing his jaw to clench.

"What makes you say that? I believed they were my friends." She said.

"Someone wasn't. The Shah's wife told me that you were originally from Sweden and that she had it on good authority that you were still a virgin. If you didn't tell them that, they had to learn it from someone. Can you think of anyone who harbored malice towards you and could have easily been swayed by a bag of gold?" Erik asked. He studied her face as her mind spun at his suggestion. When her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched tightly he knew she had an idea. "Who was it?"

"Viktor, that dirty snake!" She spat, his name almost a curse. "He was the troupe's resident Casanova and when he made advances towards me I spurned him and slapped his face. I knew he was angry with me, but I never thought he would do something like this…" She let her voice trail off as if it were unbelievable.

"Rejection can make a man do crazy things, but selling a girl into slavery is beyond abhorrent. If I am ever fortunate to meet up with this Viktor, he will pay for his crimes with his life! I will see to that." Erik brought his fist down on the table with such force that it made Christine jump.

Was Erik serious? Did he truly mean he would actually kill Viktor for what he did? A cold shudder went through her as she contemplated his words. If he felt so free to threaten death, did this mean he had administered such punishments before? She suddenly realized that she knew very little about the man before her, this man who hid his identity behind a mask. Christine could feel the cold fingers of fear grip at her heart once more.

Erik could see that his words had been foolish and rash. He could almost hear the doors of trust slamming shut in her mind as she looked at him. He berated himself for his murderous outburst. He tried to justify it by reminding himself that it had been prompted only by his righteous indignation towards the man who had betrayed Christine, but still…he so hated that look of fear in her eyes.

"Let's not speak of Viktor or anything else unpleasant, shall we?" She suggested trying to put on a brave smile. "Would you like some bread or cheese? You have not touched a bite." Christine held out the small plate to Erik.

"No, thank you. I am not hungry right now. Maybe I will eat later." He told her, holding up his hand to decline her offer.

Christine agreed that this could be the case, she knew of many who were not accustomed to taking food until later in the day. Her father had been one of them, preferring to use his morning hours to practice and not having a bite to eat until closer to noon. But for some reason she guessed that was not the case with Erik. She had seen all too clearly how difficult it had been for him to simply drink a few sips of tea, the cup bumping into his mask and causing him much frustration before he simply gave up. She hoped he had not noticed her side glances and was oblivious to her examination of him, for she knew he would not have taken kindly to it. His harsh reaction to the few moments she had taken to stare so impolitely at him the previous night told her that doing so offended him deeply. He was obviously very self-conscious about his mask and once more she wondered about the reason he wore it.

Christine's silence was all too telling and Erik knew without a doubt what she was thinking. The mask! She was curious yet too polite to ask and while he admired her for her sense of decorum and propriety, he knew they could not continue without at least addressing the issue. Perhaps if he brought it up himself he could guide the conversation in a manner that would offer him the least amount of discomfort and preserve him a shred of dignity.

"You are wondering why I wear a mask, are you not?" He began cautiously.

"What…no I…." She began, trying her best to lie, but in the end she gave up and looked down at her hands in her lap in shame. "Yes. I confess I am curious but I would never presume to pry into your personal affairs, Monsieur."

"I appreciate your discretion, Christine. But I asked you to try and trust me and I feel that this cannot happen if I am not forthcoming with information on the fact. I wear this mask for a valid reason. To see what lies behind it would cause you great fear and distress and thus I promise, for your sake, that you will never see me without it." He informed her, his voice resolute.

"Was it some kind of accident?" She asked, assuming he was referring to a disfiguration of some sort and not that he was simply unattractive.

"No, it was done quite on purpose." He replied, bitterness laced in his dark chuckle. "I was born this way and thus am quite familiar with the specific reactions my countenance has on people. Hence the need for the mask."

"I am sure you feel your concerns are valid and I will respect your privacy, Monsieur Erik. I thank you for your candor in the matter." Christine told him, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

So now she knew. He hid a deformity behind the mask he felt that no one would ever wish to see. Christine felt a stab of compassion for this man who had been hiding his true self for apparently his entire life. She could suddenly understand some of the reasons behind his foul temper and seemingly violent remarks. When one had been treated with only cruelty, why would they wish to respond in any other way? But under all that, Christine felt that Erik longed for something different. He dressed as a gentleman, even spoke like one when not yelling or screaming and had acted towards her with only respect and honor. All this gave Christine the impression that regardless of how he viewed himself he longed to be seen otherwise. Could she see him that way as well?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden and loud knock on the main door. Christine jumped at the sound but Erik only gave an impatient sigh.

"Do not be alarmed, it is only Nadir." He told her calmly, almost as if he were expecting him.

"Nadir?" Christine questioned.

"You may have seen him last night, standing off to the side. Tall gentleman with olive skin and a rather irritating disposition." He was sure she was confused by that last part, but Erik felt it was worth mentioning since his persistent friend was currently annoying him with his intrusion.

Christine did remember the man very vividly and since her situation had drastically improved upon having taken his silent advice the previous evening, she felt very anxious to meet this man and have the opportunity to thank him.

"Enter." Erik called out in Persian, loud enough to be heard but not so much to startle Christine.

The door was thrust open and the Persian man came striding into the room with an upset look on his face. He paused for a moment to give a slight bow towards Christine before launching himself into a tirade directed at Erik, also speaking in his native Persian language.

"Have you no concern at all for your own miserable life?! I swear, Erik, if it is a death wish you have you are well on your way to seeing it fulfilled." Nadir berated him.

"What are you talking about, Daroga? What heinous crime have I managed to commit between last night and breakfast?" He asked in an exasperated tone. He was quite used to Nadir's unfathomable interest in keeping him alive, but he never did understand it.

"The Shah and his wife have been in court all morning and you have yet to appear before them. And here it is…almost a quarter past eleven!" Nadir told him, looking at his pocket watch and scowling deeper.

"And for what reason is my presence requested in court? Good lord, don't tell me the Shah has even more revisions he wishes for the palace?!"

"You honestly have no idea…do you?" Nadir sounded completely worn out, as if he were irritated from trying to reason with a stubborn child. "It is custom that when presented with a gift from the Shah, the recipient is to appear first thing the next day and offer his gratitude before the entire court. By not having come immediately you are showing the highest disrespect and you know what the policy is for those who offend his Imperial Majesty."

Erik seemed unaffected by Nadir's words and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders in indifference.

"I know, I know, you couldn't care less! But it is no longer just your life that you endanger; you risk the life of the girl here as well." He thought that would get a reaction out of Erik, and he was right.

"What?!" Erik said, rising to his feet in a menacing fashion. "I fail to send a thank you card before breakfast and suddenly the Shah is breathing threats and violence? Why that pompous, self-gratifying…" His voice trailed off into another string of curses in other languages.

"Whether you agree with it or not, it is the custom and I would advise for your sake, and that of the girl, that you put on your best face - so to speak - and get to court!"

Erik gave a sound like a deadly roar and took a step towards Nadir.

"Fine!" He told him through clenched teeth. "I will accompany you to the blasted court."

"She must come too." Nadir continued, pointing towards Christine who had been sitting there listening to the conversation without understanding a word. But from the sound of things she knew what Nadir was saying was not making Erik very happy.

"Why does she have to go?"

"To receive a gift of this nature from the Shah is a great honor; you honor him back by displaying your appreciation for that gift by showing her off to the court. If you left her behind it would signal that you are displeased or ashamed of her and this would bring reproach on the Shah. Honestly Erik, you really should look into studying up on at least a few of our customs if you wish to keep your head attached to your body."

"Why bother when you seem to take such pleasure in informing me of each and every transgression I make?" Erik answered sarcastically. He gave a heavy sigh and looked down at Christine's wide and inquisitive eyes. "Give me a few minutes to explain the situation to the lady. I will join you in the hall momentarily."

"Do not be long." Nadir warned him as he took his leave, closing the door behind him.

"What was all that about?" Christine asked as soon as the man had gone.

Erik stepped forward and kneeled down in front of her where she sat.

"It seems that custom dictates that you and I appear before the Shah today so that I might show my gratitude for his gift. You apparently must accompany me as a sign of approval and acceptance. Normally I would think it just a mere formality, but if the Shah's wife is also present, as Nadir tells me she is, then I sense there may be more to this than a simple and quick display of gratitude. I told you of the Shahbanu's disturbing ways, and I would not put it past her to use this situation to… well…fuel her immoral curiosity at your expense."

"What do you mean by that?" Christine was not looking forward to seeing that woman again.

"It is my suspicion that she might press you for information. Details about what took place last night. Openly discussing intimacies of that nature is not considered taboo here, and it would not be out of character for her to question you on the matter. Would you be able to lie convincingly should it come to that?" He asked, still trying his best to sound calm.

"She would expect me to…give details?!" Christine stood up and walked a few steps away, pacing back and forth as she placed her hands on her burning cheeks. "What would I say…how would I…?"

Erik rose as well and watched her for a moment, letting her get used to the idea before he spoke.

"If you are unsure of the mechanics of the act I could give you a quick overview…" He began, not comfortable with the idea but he certainly couldn't let her go in unprepared.

"NO!" She told him, spinning around to face him with a look of shock. "I mean, I am quite aware of the 'mechanics' as you put it. Some of the ladies in the troupe I was with were more than forthcoming with their escapades on the subject of physical love. I trust that I have enough information to appear believable, thank you."

"Fine. I will tell you this however; they will not be expecting me to have been a…well…a gentle lover. And it would be better to tell them what they wish to hear instead of some rose colored story of wine and candlelight. Can you do this?"

This was insane! Not only was he asking her to lie and give details about the most intimate of acts between a man and a woman, but now he expected her to paint him as a fiend who might have taken her by force?! Her face burned with shame as she tried desperately to calm the pounding in her chest.

"Christine, this is very important. Your words to the Shah and his wife could very well dictate your future. If they think you are lying to them it could mean your death…perhaps even mine if they believe I have deceived them as well." Erik wished that Nadir was not waiting outside, that he could give her more time to assimilate this idea, but time was off the essence and he knew they had to leave. "I ask again, can you do this, Christine?"

Christine looked up at Erik and heard the compassion in his voice over her obvious distress. She wanted to tell him yes, that she could do what he asked but her voice had left her. However, deep down she could feel her anger and rage rising at the thought of the manipulative couple who had brought her to this. She would not let them make her cower any longer! If they wanted a show…she would give them a show! She was an actress after all, wasn't she? Well, it was true that she had only been an understudy so far, but she had watched and studied the other actors in the troupe well enough to have picked up a trick or two. This would be the performance of a lifetime…quite literally since their very lives hung in the balance. Raising her head up and looking at him with a sudden calmness she gave her answer.

"Yes, Erik. I can do it."

Erik could not have been more proud of her! She was a constant surprise to him in every way possible and he felt his heart pound to see her standing there so bravely.

"Excellent. We must go now, Nadir is waiting outside." He stepped forward and took her gently by the forearm to guide her towards the door, thankful that her long sleeves covered her delicate skin. For as much as he longed to touch her soft flesh, he knew it would be his undoing, and right now he needed all his wits about him.

.

.

**Oh no, what is going to happen? (oh wait, I already know…evil grin) But before you go to the next chapter to find out...please send a quick review. It would totally make me smile if you did.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh goodie! Ten reviews when I got home today….guess you all deserve a new chapter! Keep it up, more reviews make me post quicker!**

**To answer a few questions from my reviewers:**** For those who think Erik is too nice, well, just wait. He can't keep that tiger asleep for too long…he is trying though, you've got to give him credit for that. He is trying so hard not to screw things up with Christine.**

**Glad you like how Christine is NOT a simpering cry-baby. I mean she does cry, just not all the time and over spilt milk. She has good reason to cry a little, after all she is in a very distressing position right now.**

**Every Erik needs a Nadir to keep him grounded and not let his head swell too much.**

**And I am sorry I wrote Eric and not ERIK that one time. That is a pet peeve of mine and I will not be making that mistake again…I hope. Bad typing fingers!**

**Now for new points:**** I KNOW that the play Man of La Mancha was not written until 1959 and Erik was in Persia in 1850 – 1853, but I am using artistic license here because I really want to use it as a catalyst for the plot. It will come into play later, I promise. And I realize that according to Susan Kay's version, Erik was only 19 when he went to Persia, but again, I chose to make him older (34) for the sake of my story line. **

Chapter 4

Nadir was waiting nervously out in the hall, checking his watch once more. If Erik did not hurry he feared that no amount of flowery apologies would placate the Shah. He was glad that the girl seemed unharmed when he had entered Erik's chambers. He noted that she bore no marks or bruises on her face, leaving him to conclude that it had not been her he had heard thrown against the wall last night. However the clothes she now wore covered her arms so he could not tell if she was injured anywhere else. He hated himself for entertaining such thoughts, feeling as if it were some kind of betrayal to Erik for thinking him capable of such things…but he just couldn't help it. He was all too aware of Erik's damnable temper as well as his pent up frustrations when it came to the opposite sex. Years, if not an entire lifetime, of self-denial could take its toll on a man's sense of honor. Something that Nadir prayed Erik still possessed, even if it were only the barest amount.

When he heard the door open and saw the two step out, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, let me tell you what you need to do." Nadir began.

"For the sake of Christine and to save time, I would suggest you explain in English." Erik instructed, knowing that Nadir was fluent in the language.

"Very well." He said, changing to English though his Persian accent remained. "When you enter the court, do at least try and seem polite, Erik. Bow your head…"

"I bow to no one!" Erik broke in, stopping in his tracks as they had been walking down the hall.

"Allah give me strength! If you can't manage a bow, simply nod your head then, you insufferable fool!" Nadir fumed. "Do whatever you can force yourself to in order to stay alive." He looked over at the girl beside Erik and did his best to smile gently at her. "You my dear, will be expected to kneel before the Shah and keep your eyes lowered to the floor. If you do not, it will be seen as an insult. I know it is not something you are used to but please know that if you fail to show the proper submission you could be severely punished for it, and I would truly hate to see that happen."

"I understand, Monsieur." Christine told him, doing her best to pay attention to everything he was telling them.

"And you, Erik. I know you can sound eloquent when you wish to, and if ever it was required of you, now is the time. Basically fight your instincts and don't be yourself." He couldn't help but raise the corners of his mouth in a sarcastic smile over that.

"I will be the epitome of graciousness." Erik assured him through narrowed eyes.

They had now reached the doorway to the royal court and Nadir stopped and adjusted his coat and turban nervously.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking down at the girl once more.

Her eyes were as wide a saucers and he watched in amazement as she stepped closer to Erik and grabbed the hand that hung at his side with both of hers in a desperate plea for strength. She kept her gaze on Nadir so he was certain that she missed the sudden expression that came over Erik as he looked down at his hand that was now encased in hers. She missed the look but Nadir did not! It seemed as if all the blood had suddenly drained from what little Nadir could see of Erik's face and he stared down at his dangling appendage as if it were no longer a part of him. That simple act…a touch…seemed to have completely undone him and Nadir couldn't recall ever seeing his friend so vulnerable. Could he have been wrong? If the mere touch of her hand affected him so, perhaps the intimacies he had imagined having taken place last night had not truly come to pass. If he didn't know any better, he would believe that Erik had genuine feelings for Christine, ones that went far beyond helping an innocent girl. Allah help him if that was the case!

"Yes, I am ready." Christine told him, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Then let's get this over with."

Erik had been completely stunned when he felt her take his hand. The warmth of her skin against his was like fire, burning through the tissue and muscles, down to the very bone. A touch not given out of hate or fear was alien to him and as she gently squeezed, searching for some kind of reassurance, he found the motion exhilarating. He would have stood there forever with no thought of anything save her delicate hands on his; but the large double doors opened just then and he was forced to disengage their contact as his veil of strength and control fell automatically into place.

The Shah was sitting on a large throne like chair at the far end of the room, his wife standing prominently behind him. The rest of the court was littered with other high ranking officials and it seemed that the Shah was currently hearing council from several men directly in front of him. When he looked up and saw Nadir and Erik enter the room a slow smile spread across his face, a smile that became larger still when he spotted Christine shyly trailing behind. He immediately waved the men off that were in front of him, causing them to bow their heads low as the backed away to the side in compliance.

"Erik!" The Shah greeted him, sounding almost surprised to see him. "I am happy to see that Nadir was correct, that you indeed had every intention of gracing us with your presence. I give you leave to approach."

Erik bristled at the tone of command but held his tongue as he and Nadir came forward, stopping a respectful distance from the throne. Christine did as Nadir had instructed and once Erik halted she sunk to her knees, laid her hands in her lap and bowed her head dutifully. It truly galled Erik to see her forced into such a position of submission!

Shaheen leaned down to the Shah and whispered something in his ear and he nodded silently.

"My wife reminds me that our little guest here is not yet familiar with the Persian tongue and feels it would be a kindness if we were to continue this conversation in English."

Damn! Erik would have rather spoke Persian. The words he had planned to say were already choking him; it only made things worse to have to speak them in a language that Christine could understand.

"You will forgive my tardiness, oh king." Erik began in the most respectful tone he could muster. "Had I known you were holding court so early today I would have presented myself sooner. But seeing as how you yourself gave me such a pleasing gift last night, I am sure you will understand my reluctance to leave my chambers a moment sooner than I was required to."

This explanation, although not quite a groveling apology seemed to please the Shah and he sat back in his seat and folded his hands before him in a thoughtful manner.

"Am I to believe that we have finally found an ideal mate which meets with your high standards? It pleases me to see that my gift will not go unaccepted this time."

"You have been most generous and persistent, and I thank you for your gift." And although it truly annoyed him to do so, Erik managed a slight nod of his head in respect.

"Excellent, most excellent indeed." The Shah's attention then left Erik and settled on Christine. Snapping his fingers loudly he ordered, "Slave…come here!"

Erik bristled, his fists clenching at the Shah's tone and choice of words. He heard Nadir give a low hiss, warning him to control himself and keep silent. It was a difficult task, but he forced himself to remain still.

Christine's head came up with a start at his words, looking to see if he truly meant her. His glaring eyes and slight wave of his hand left no doubt as to what he required. Rising slowly to her feet she walked a few steps forward until she stood directly in front of him, always keeping her eyes lowered.

"I am happy to see that you have learned some manners. It is a testament indeed to Erik's skills if he can teach you submission in one night." He leaned forward slightly, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair and his chin on his knuckles. "Pray tell me, what else did he teach you, little one?"

Christine could not help but visibly flinch at his question. She had hoped that Erik had been mistaken, that this subject would not come up…so much for wishing.

"I…I am unsure what you mean, sire." Christine responded in a small voice, hardly audible.

"Come now, certainly you are not a simpleton, unable to understand my husband's question." Shaheen spoke up, coming around the throne and taking a step closer to Christine.

"I understand the words…I am however unsure how to answer it." Christine continued.

"Truthfully, of course! To lie to the Shah is punishable by death. That I am sure is something you _can_ understand." Shaheen told her in a commanding tone. "Now answer, slave! Was your evening a pleasing one?"

Christine let her gaze slowly rise from the floor to meet the eyes of the Shah's wife, all signs of submissiveness vanishing. Calling on all her skills as an actress she adopted the role that she had been understudy for just before her abduction. The troupe had been performing '_The Man of La Mancha' _and she had learned every line and nuance for the character of Aldonza, the tavern prostitute whom Don Quixote believed to be the lady Dulcinea and had sworn his eternal loyalty. If she convinced herself that this was only a part, a role she was playing and not her own life, it would be much easier.

"No, it was not." She said coldly.

Her words seemed to please both the Shah and his wife and she remembered what Erik had said about what the Shahbanu expected.

"Poor kitten." Shaheen walked a few more steps closer and reached up to stroke her hair in a seemingly sympathetic gesture, but Christine knew it was anything but. The Shahbanu looked over her shoulder at Erik, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "So, little one, I take it that you did not enjoy the touch of your master? Perhaps the hands of our architect are too rough? Was there no pleasure at all in his taking of you?"

"None." Christine stated, not looking at the woman.

Shaheen reached out and took Christine's hand in hers and pushed up the sleeve of her jacket, exposing the bandaged wrist to everyone's sight. This caused her to raise an eyebrow as she looked once more back at Erik.

"Bondage, Erik? I didn't know you had it in you…very intriguing." The Shahbanu all but laughed.

Erik heard Nadir gasp slightly and he flinched at the sound. Damn that woman for painting him out to be such a deviant! In keeping with his role however he just gave a slight shrug of his shoulders as if the accusations didn't affect him at all. This apparently did not please the Shahbanu and she continued on.

"Were his kisses not gentle…not welcome?" Shaheen asked, her gaze filtering back and forth from Erik to Christine.

"They were neither welcome nor wanted in any fashion, I assure you!" Christine stated, her voice adopting a bitter tone to it.

"But, there were kisses…" She murmured as she turned away from Christine.

Erik's eyes narrowed, sensing a trap. If he could, he would have snatched up Christine and hauled her out of the room and away from these humiliating questions she was being forced to answer. But he was obliged to stand there and only hope the poor girl would not break under the pressure. So far she was telling them exactly what they wanted to hear and doing a fine job of it as well.

"So tell me, were you shocked when you saw his face?" The Shahbanu asked, turning back in order to see her expression. "Tell me what he looks like, describe his face to me."

Christine's head whipped around to face the woman with a look of complete fear. How was she supposed to answer that? Had the Shah and Shahbanu seen beneath Erik's mask? If she made something up and failed to describe it correctly would they know? Christine swallowed hard and did the only thing she could, she told the truth.

"I…I do not know what he looks like. He did not show me his face."

"Then you lie!" The woman yelled, stepping forward and grabbing her arm viciously, her nails digging in to Christine's flesh. "It would be impossible for him to have kissed you with his mask in place and yet you say he did. If he had removed his mask you would certainly be able to describe what he looks like. So tell me, did he in truth take you to his bed last night or are you lying?!"

Erik's heart fell, the trap was sprung and Christine was its helpless victim, caught in a technicality. He prepared himself for what was to come next, nothing short of killing half the people in the room might ensure their escape. He mentally calculated and decided there was a possibility for success, given his skills and motivation. He wondered if Nadir would side with the Shah…he would truly regret having to kill the Daroga if he did.

"Answer the Shahbanu!" The Shah commanded, standing up to tower over Christine.

"I only wish I was lying! That this was all some sort of hellish nightmare I could wake from, but it is not!" Christine cried, tears springing to her eyes. She would like to have credited it to her acting ability, but these came from legitimate fear of her situation. "Last night was…was…horrible beyond belief. He was a beast and no matter how I begged and pleaded he would not stop. He did remove his mask but only after he robbed me of my sight with a blindfold and the threat of a slow and painful death should I remove it before I was told. But no form of torture could have been worse than what he did to me again and again last night and I prayed to die, prayed for death to end it all." Christine yanked her arm free from the Shahbanu's grip and sunk to the floor like a broken doll, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed inconsolably. "Please, I beg of you! Do not make me return with him! I will do anything, clean, scrub, work in the kitchen until my fingers bleed, but have pity and do not send me back to that…that monster!"

Erik was a seething ball of rage! What the Shahbanu was doing to his delicate Christine was almost too much to endure. Her sobs broke his heart and his fingers longed to find themselves wrapped around Shaheen's neck, squeezing until the life drained from her eyes. But he did not react; knowing that if he did it would take away all the credibility of Christine's words and make everything she had just been through for nothing. She had played her part well…almost too well. The words she chose,' beast' and 'monster', rang in his ears like old enemies. He knew she had no idea what she had just said had the power to hurt him so, but he felt the sting none the less.

Erik glanced to his side and caught the look of horror and disbelief in Nadir's eyes at Christine's words. Oh hell, did his only friend in the world now believe he was capable of the atrocities he had just heard described? He had hoped that Nadir of all people would have had faith in him…but no, he already knew Erik to be a merciless killer, it would not be much of a leap to believe him capable of forcibly taking this girl as well.

The Shah sat back down on his throne while the now satisfied Shahbanu walked back to her place behind him with a smile of pure contentment.

"Your entreaties do not fall upon deaf ears, little one. But as the Shah I am honor-bound to hold to my word. You were a gift to the Angel of Doom and will remain so until he chooses otherwise…or he falls from my favor." The Shah looked up questioningly at Erik. "Unless you have tired of her after only one night and now wish to be rid of her?"

Erik could hear the anticipation in the Shah's voice, obviously hoping that he would indeed cast Christine off after her scathing words, leaving the Shah no longer held to his oath and free to take her for himself.

"No. She still pleases me." Erik assured him.

"So be it. I accept your gratitude and return your gift to you once more." He motioned for one of his guards to come forward, obviously intending for her to be forcibly removed from her place on the floor, but Erik stepped forward with the speed of a striking cobra.

"No one will touch her but me!" He growled, standing between Christine and the approaching guard. He could no longer remain still and allow her to be further humiliated or manhandled.

The court was silent as everyone waited to see what would happen. In the presence of the Shah orders were not given, they were obeyed! But when he began to chuckle softly to himself everyone relaxed.

"You are correct. She needs to know who her true master is. Take her and go then, but do not neglect my palace just because you now have something else to distract your attention." His chuckle has slowly grown into a full blown laugh.

Erik reached down and took Christine by the arm and pulled her to her feet as gently as he could without trying to appear so. Then with another forced nod, he turned and left the room, dragging the still weeping girl behind him. They had made it down the hall and were rounding a corner when Nadir caught up to them.

"Erik…" He began but stopped short when Erik spun around to face him, his eyes behind the mask ablaze with fire.

"I would strongly recommend you leave me alone right now, Daroga! I have very little patience left and I cannot be held responsible for taking your life should you speak another word!" And not waiting to give Nadir the chance to further endanger his own life, Erik turned back and headed once more towards his chambers.

Nadir stood there in shocked silence, his mouth still open and his next words dying on his lips. His frantically beating heart knew exactly how close he had just come to being reunited with his beloved wife and child in the afterlife. Erik was a master assassin and could have snapped his neck in seconds, Nadir was fully aware of this. He knew Erik had seen the flash of doubt in his eyes back there and he felt shame over that moment of disloyalty. He had just been so sure from what he had witnessed between the two of them earlier that to hear the atrocities that she now accused Erik of was indeed a staggering blow. He reminded himself that Erik had every right to do exactly what he pleased with the girl. After all, by law she belonged solely to Erik and he could not condemn him for it. No matter how he felt or the amount of pity he had for the girl, he was Erik's friend…perhaps his only one, and he needed to respect that bond. Nadir only hoped that the incident back in the court room had not severed their friendship for good.

**Ok, were the Shah and Shahbanu 'evil' enough? Poor Nadir, I really feel for the guy. Did Christine do well? Was Erik dark enough? Too much? Not enough? Please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmm, are weekends more dead than weekdays for reviews? Or was the last chapter not to everyone's liking? A lack of chatter leaves me worried. Writers are very fragile creatures you know and need lots of reassurance. So please, if you liked (or egad, didn't like) the last chapter I ****_need_**** to know.**

**Here is the next one though – hope this wakes up the masses. **

**Oh and I hope you don't mind me adding in the much beloved 'spider' scene with my own little twist.**

Chapter 5

Erik had not slowed his pace until he reached his chambers, bursting through the doors and slamming them shut behind him as if he were trying to take his anger out on them. He had let go of Christine's arm the moment they had stepped inside and as he stood facing the doors, his palms against the cool wood he did his best to control his temper. When he at last turned around he saw her standing beside the lounge in the center of the room, wringing her hands in front of her as if waiting for him to yell at her. Oh he wanted to yell! He wanted to scream at her…but not for the reasons anyone might suspect. No, he wanted to shout at her to stop being so beautiful! To quit looking at him with those gorgeous eyes that made him feel like he was falling deeper and deeper under her enchanting spell. To stop tormenting his mind and body with her soft inviting lips! But instead he lurched forward and headed towards his desk, leaving her to stare at his back.

"I am sorry." She said in a very small and meek voice.

Erik froze, his back becoming stiff as he clasped his hands behind him, not turning around.

"What are _you_ sorry for?" He tried to appear calm, but he couldn't get the sound of anger out of his voice completely.

"I am sorry if those horrible things I said back there offended you. I was only doing as you told me…making it sound like…like…." She broke off with low moan as she covered her face with her hands. "I am so completely mortified!"

"No Christine, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You did just as I instructed and played your part well. Quite convincing in fact. I believe they bought every word you said, even after the Shahbanu tried to trick you with her questions." He refused to turn and look at her though; his feelings still too close to the surface.

"I don't think I have ever been so scared in all my life." She admitted, leaning back against the lounge.

"No one would have guessed, you appeared very brave to me." He complimented her. And she had been brave. Faced with what she had just endued she held herself together very well.

"I was only acting, believe me. I was pretending to be someone else, someone who was fearless and certainly not my normally timid self. I was just so afraid I would say the wrong thing and… disappoint you." She confessed.

"Disappoint me?" Erik now turned to look at her. "You amazed me! Not too many could stand up to the Shah and the Shahbanu the way you did. I am just so sorry you had to be put through all that. I only hope that will mark the end of it."

"You don't sound too convinced." Christine reluctantly pointed out.

"I'm afraid I am not. The Shahbanu is insatiable and when she gets her teeth in something she won't let go until she is satisfied." Erik walked to the doors that lead to the sleeping quarters and pushing them open, signaling for her to come over as he pointed towards the bed. "Just as I expected, she had the servants strip the sheets as soon as we left."

Christine could see he was correct; the bed was now neatly made and folded back displaying a fresh set of satin sheets, but this time in a glossy black.

"But you still feel that we are not safe?" She questioned.

"I wish I could say we were, but my gut tells me otherwise." He tried to smile at her, to give her a measure of reassurance. "Don't worry, I am wise to her tricks. I will be prepared." Erik looked down at her and suddenly noticed how small and fragile she seemed. "Perhaps you should lie down for a while, I am sure you are exhausted from your performance as well as the events of the past week. I have things I need to tend to anyway and I think a rest will do you good."

Christine suddenly became aware of just how tired she was and nodded as she tried to hold back a yawn.

"A nap does sound divine." She confessed as she walked through the door and headed towards the bed. She stopped and turned back to where he stood watching her from the doorway. "Thank you, Erik."

"For what?" He asked.

"I know you risked everything today, going before the Shah and lying like you did. You didn't have to…you didn't have to do any of this. I don't blame you for my being here, you know. It is not your fault."

"Still, if I were not here…you wouldn't be either." He pointed out sadly.

"Why are you here?" Christine asked. "The Shahbanu called you an architect, is that what brought you to Persia?"

"Not originally, but yes I am building a palace for the Shah."

"What did originally bring you here?"

"That is not a story for this time." He told her, hoping she would never ask that again. "I think that is enough questions, I will leave you to your nap." And without any further words he stepped out of the doorway and shut the door behind him.

Christine was not sure how long she had slept but by the shadows lengthening across the floor she knew it was approaching evening. She sat up and looked down at the blanket that was lying over her. She had not remembered covering up with a blanket when she had laid down on top of the bed to take her nap. Her eyes darted around the room but Erik was nowhere to be seen. Something that did catch her eye was a stack of new clothes at the foot of the bed. Leaning forward she ran her hands over the array of different fabrics and textures, smiling at the wide range of colors that met her eye. Christine was genuinely touched by his thoughtfulness and wondered when he had brought them in.

Then her smile faded as a something occurred to her, with this many new outfits she suddenly got the impression that she might be here quite a while. If her stay was only temporary, why would he feel the need to provide her with this many garments? She tried not to let the idea upset her as she got up from the bed and headed towards the washroom. After washing her face she noticed the presence of a few new items in there as well. A hair brush and other hygiene products were now placed neatly beside the wash basin; more surprise gifts from Erik the thoughtful.

Once she was done in there she headed out to the living area, quietly opening the doors and stepping through. Erik was sitting at his desk; his jacket removed leaving him once more in his white dress shirt and waistcoat. He seemed very absorbed in his work, his hand seemed to move like lightening across the paper as he drew, muttering to himself in Persian as he did. It was becoming apparent to her that if she was meant to stay for any length of time, learning the language was going to be a must. She was tired of being left out of conversations, especially when they often concerned her! The click of the door shutting behind her caused him to stop his work and turn around in his chair.

"Well rested?" He asked

"Yes, thank you." She suddenly felt shy around him, as if her nap had erased some of the extremely personal nature of their interactions that morning. "And thank you for the clothes, they are very beautiful."

Not as beautiful as you, Erik wished to say but held his tongue.

"I am happy they please you." He told her instead. "You must be hungry, would you like me to fix you something to eat?" He asked rising to his feet.

"No, I don't wish to disturb you while you are obviously busy. Allow me to be the one to fix something this time…please." She offered. "I am not familiar with any Persian dishes, but I became very skilled at cooking when I traveled with my father and I am sure I can assemble something from what you have on hand."

"As you wish." Erik agreed. "The kitchen is through there and you are welcome to whatever you find. But please do not bother fixing anything for me. I have to finish this before tomorrow and I am afraid I will not have time to stop and eat."

Once more he refused to eat in front of her and once more she thought she guessed the reason why. In fact the Shahbanu had made it clear when she said that without removing his mask he was unable to kiss, why would eating be any different. She considered speaking to him about it but since he had vowed to never remove his mask in front of her, she saw little point in doing so. It might just make him upset and she preferred his company much more when he was _not_ angry.

With a nod of her head she went into the kitchen, leaving him to return to his designs. The kitchen was small, but big enough to accommodate their needs for meals and cleaning up. She first went through each cupboard looking to see what was there and finding a few items she recognized among the many other things she didn't, she set to work on a type of stew. It felt good to be occupied with something constructive, having spent the last week mostly confined with nothing to do but worry. Soon the stew was bubbling along and only needed time to simmer so after putting the tea kettle on to heat, she ventured back out into the living room. Christine wandered around the room silently, trying not to disturb Erik while she touched a trinket here or picked up an object there. When she came close to the desk she watched him out of the corner of her eye as she walked between the desk and the balcony doors, her hands behind her back as if she were lost in thought and not acutely aware of the man sitting now only feet from her.

"Can I help you find something perhaps?" He asked, not looking up from his desk.

"No." She answered a little startled since she had guessed that he was so absorbed that he had not noticed her at all. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to distract you. I was just wondering…." She let her voice trail off as if afraid to finish her request.

"Wondering what?" He put his pencil down and sat back in his chair as he gave her his full attention.

"I was wondering if I might…take a look at your designs? I confess I know next to nothing about architecture, but I got to see a lot of beautiful buildings when I traveled with my father and many of them truly fascinated me. If you don't mind I would love to see yours."

Erik stared at her for a few moments before pushing his chair back a little as if offering her room to come and look.

Christine smiled as she came over to stand next to him and stared down at the drawings in front of her. As she looked at the sketch her untrained eye could not understand all the intricacies of the genius behind the design, but what she did see was a work of art. He not only captured the details of the structure but he made it come alive as well, causing her to imagine in her mind's eye the grandeur and splendor this palace would someday become.

"It is beautiful! Your ability to convey your thoughts on to paper is amazing. When did you know you were interested in architecture? You must have studied your craft for years to be this good." She told him, never taking her eyes off the paper in front of her.

Erik hesitated. Very few people had ever showed an interest in his past before…even less had ever dared ask. Even Nadir wisely chose to keep his questions to himself but he knew that his inquisitive friend had gleaned more about his sordid history than he felt comfortable with. Having the Daroga of Mazanderan as your self-appointed guardian had its drawbacks. At first Erik thought to shrug off Christine's questions, pretend he had not heard them and change the subject, but then the overwhelming urge to tell her flashed up. She wanted to know about him…him, not the mask or the face behind it. Him!

"I began designing buildings around the age of six, but I got my training in construction from a master mason named Giovanni when I was thirteen." He heard himself say.

"At six?! You must be a genius!" Christine gasped as she looked over at him.

He continued to sit back in his chair, his relaxed position covering the apprehension he felt for revealing even that small amount of information to her. He waited, wondering what would come next. He was somewhat surprised when she began to chuckle to herself and when she noticed the quizzical tip of his head she explained.

"I was just thinking that when I was six I was probably still learning to lace up my boots by myself and spell my name correctly. I can't imagine having skills such as these at such a young age, let alone working on actual buildings at thirteen. However, after seeing your designs, I certainly do not doubt your talent, Monsieur. No wonder the Shah values your services so much. I am very impressed."

Erik was now quite ill at ease. If being questioned about his past was a new experience, having someone praise him was completely unheard of. Sure he had a reputation that had caused his specific talents to be sought after, but to hear such compliments, especially from the lips of one so beautiful, truly unnerved him.

They continued in an awkward silence until the sound of the increasing whistle from the tea kettle broke the moment. With a slight blush and a smile Christine turned and hurried to tend to it. When Erik heard her busying herself in the kitchen once more, he instinctively turned back to his work. He gave a low groan as he realized that all his creativity had suddenly left him and all he could see before his eyes was Christine's lovely face, her eyes shining and her lips curved into the most delightful smile. The Shah had been correct when he had warned Erik against letting his 'gift' become a distraction from his work on the palace. Erik didn't care though; he would gladly spend hours contemplating her beauty over that of columns and archways any day!

A little while later the stew was ready and even though he had said not to bother, she felt strange bringing out dinner for only herself. So making up a second bowl and cup of tea she carried the tray out and set it on the table.

"I know you said you had to keep working, but just in case I brought you a bowl of stew as well." She offered.

"I appreciate it. Just sit it on the table and I will try and get to it later." He told her, not lifting his head from his work.

Christine nodded silently and sat down at the table to eat her supper. It felt awkward, her sitting there alone while he apparently ignored her. She was overly conscious of every sound she made, from the clink of her tea cup on the saucer when she set it down to the scrape of the spoon in the bowl as she ate. She imagined that each noise was magnified and were somehow an irritant to Erik, grating on his nerves until he probably wished she would just leave the room.

When she was finished and he had yet to turn around once, she took her dishes into the kitchen and cleaned up. With nothing left to occupy her in there, she came back out to the living room and sat on the chaise lounge, taking one of the throw pillows in her hands and hugging it to her chest. She wished there was a book lying around to read, but she saw none. There were no games or puzzles of any sort on the coffee table that people often kept to amuse a guest and as she looked around she saw nothing that might occupy her time. She continued to remain silent, absentmindedly playing with the fringe on the pillow in front of her. At length she laid her head back and slowly drifted off to sleep, the scratching of Erik's pencil against the paper her only company.

Erik had been keenly aware of Christine's every movement while he had his back to her. He knew when she took a bite of the stew and how many sips it took to finish her tea. Yes, he actually counted. He found himself imagining the delicate touch of her lips on the side of the cup each time and more than once he found his hand had drawn the wrong line because of it and he had to erase the mistake in frustration. When she came back in after cleaning up in the kitchen he still continued to ignore her, or at least give the impression he was ignoring her. He knew the moment she had drifted off to sleep from the rhythmic sound of her breathing and only then did he slowly turn around to look at her.

She was an angel! Her long lashes delicately touching the skin under her eyes as her head was slightly tilted downward in peaceful slumber. Watching her sleep last night in the dark had been exciting, but seeing her do so in the light was even more so. He savored every nuance, every curve of her face as she slumbered on.

His attention was drawn to the bowl of stew she had left him on the table, ice cold by now for sure. When she had first came out with it he had fought the urge to join her, the food smelling so delicious, but eating in front of her was not going to happen and he knew it. So taking the bowl back into the kitchen he put it in a pot and back on the stove to heat it up. The water in the kettle was still warm so he fixed himself some tea while he waited for the stew to get hot. Glancing out the kitchen door once or twice he made sure that she was still asleep before he slipped off his mask and hurriedly ate the stew. It was as delicious as he had anticipated and he wished he could have slowed down to savor the flavor more, but he dared not risk her waking up and surprising him. After he had washed the pot, bowl, cup and utensils he returned to the living room and stood over Christine. Slowly he knelt down and touched her hand very gently, the feel of her skin beneath his fingers once more causing new and exciting sensations race through him.

"Christine." He called softly.

He watched as her eyes drifted open at his voice and she smiled, she actually smiled. Not a gasp of fear or a cry of alarm at seeing his masked face so close to her…but a smile!

"Did you finish your work?" She asked through dreamy eyes.

"For now. With all the revisions the Shah constantly throws at me, it is a work in progress. But I think it is now time for bed." He stood up and held out his hand to her in assistance. He hoped she didn't notice the slight tremble of it as he waited to see if she would take it. To his infinite joy she did, without a hint of hesitation!

"What about your dinner…" She began, but stopped when she noticed that the bowl was gone from the table.

"I heated it back up and it was delicious. You were not exaggerating when you said you knew how to cook. I will make a point to get more supplies tomorrow, we can't have you left starving just because I often forget the need to eat or restock my cupboards." He chuckled, realizing that he often went full days without remembering to eat or becoming hungry, especially when he was engrossed in a project.

"You are going out tomorrow?" She asked as he led her into the bedroom, his hand still lightly holding hers.

"I have to, I need to take the new plans down to the construction site and make sure that idiot foreman of mine is not botching up my designs. I will be back before nightfall though." He promised, hoping against hope that she might actually miss him.

"Where would you get the supplies?"

"There is a very nice market place not far from where we are building; I will pick something up there before I come back." Erik told her. He found it necessary to let go of her hand just then to close the doors behind them, immediately missing the warmth of her skin on his.

"A market? Would it be possible for me to go too?" She asked, her eyes wide with excitement. "I would love to see the palace you designed in person and I have heard so much about Persian market places, they sound fascinating."

"No, it would not be wise." Erik felt like a cad for dashing her hopes like that but the last thing he wanted to do was expose her to any more dangers or scrutiny by all the prying eyes a market place would generate. "It would be safer for you to remain here."

"Oh." She responded, her eyes lowing in disappointment.

"If there is something you desire, more clothes or something, please tell me and I will see you get it." He offered, hoping to appease her.

"No, you have already been very generous. I was just wondering what I should do while you are gone tomorrow." Christine was not looking forward to another day of just sitting around playing with pillow fringe and napping.

"We will think of something to occupy your time, I promise." He assured her. "Now, go change and I will turn down the lamps and close the windows."

Christine obeyed and soon came back out of the washroom dressed in Erik's black satin pajamas. Even though she had rolled up the legs once more, the hem came down and she stumbled slightly as she crossed the floor, catching herself by grabbing the bedpost before she fell.

"I should have thought to get you a nightgown." He scolded himself as he frowned, his hands on his hips in irritation with himself.

"No, I like these. They are very comfortable and extremely practical. I always found that nightgowns tend to ride up and bunch around your waist, making it very uncomfortable to sleep. Had I known that you men had the right idea all long I would have switched years ago." She laughed.

"Well, we at least should adjust the size of them for you so you don't cripple yourself by just walking across the room." Erik decided, coming over to her where she stood by the bed. He picked up the dagger he had given her the night before and bent down, reaching towards her feet.

"What are you doing with that!?" She gasped, stepping back.

Erik looked up at her in surprise. Did she honestly think he was planning to harm her?

"I was not planning to amputate your feet or anything so absurd! I only meant to cut off the extra material." He shot back, offence sounding in his voice.

"I realize that." Christine said with a slight chuckle. "But if you do that they will never fit you again. They are very fine pajamas and I assumed you would eventually want them back."

Oh god! The very idea of him slipping back into those night clothes after they had touched her body almost sent him into shock. That fabric that now clung to her soft creamy skin, the curve of her breasts, the length of her thigh… The image was just too intimate, too scandalous and he had to wrestle such sinful thoughts from his mind before they drove him insane.

"No, you keep them." He told her, having to clear his throat to get the words out. He then took hold of the hem of the pant legs and made a cut before taking the fabric between his fingers and ripping it around the circumference of her ankle. He then did the same with her other leg and both wrists. Once the job was complete he once more stabbed the dagger into the bedside table and discarded the leftover pieces.

"If you have a needle and thread I will hem these tomorrow so they will not begin to ravel." She told him, playing with the frayed edges a little.

"I will see what I can find." He assured her, turning to head down to the couch. He had not got far when a sudden cry of fright made him spin back around, his body tensing in preparation to face an enemy. What he saw instead was Christine standing on top of the bed, looking down at the floor in abject terror. He could only imagine the speed in which she had leapt to the bed; he had only turned around mere seconds ago.

"What is it?" He asked, not seeing any evidence of danger.

"A spider! A big, harry, black spider!" She squealed. "It crawled across my foot and under the bed."

Erik could not help but be amused by this. Were all women innately afraid of spiders? They did not trouble him, mostly keeping to themselves, never bothering him so he never felt the need to bother them. But he didn't see any way of getting Christine off the bed except by getting rid of it, so with a sigh of resignation he headed up to the bed and reached for the dagger.

"What are you going to do with that?!" She asked in shock.

Hadn't they just had this conversation?

"I am going to get rid of the spider for you." Erik told her in an exasperated tone. He was far too tired for all this tonight.

"Don't kill it! Just…evict it." She insisted, stepping over to the other side of the bed as she peeked down to see if it had come out the other end.

With her eyes elsewhere she did not see the look of surprise that came over Erik's face. She was afraid of the spider yet still had enough compassion to not wish it harm! Christine had a kind and gentle spirit that Erik found amazing.

"You don't want me to kill the spider?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, just put it out the window and let it crawl away. Of course be sure to close the window afterwards so it does not come back in!" She added quickly.

Erik knelt down at the side of the bed and looked underneath, still shaking his head in wonder. He could see the intruder clearly and reached under with his bare hands as he coaxed the arachnid into his palm. Bringing it out and standing up he watched as the frightened tarantula moved cautiously across his palm.

"It is quite harmless, although I know you find it hideous." He told her, indicating towards the spider but his words having a deeper meaning.

"Not hideous…" Christine said, stretching out her neck to get a better look without moving any closer. "He is actually kind of intriguing. The glow of the lamp almost makes a rainbow of colors appear on his back. Quite beautiful in its own way." She then straightened up and gave a little shiver. "I just don't like the idea of him crawling up into bed with me tonight, that's all!"

"Then he will be politely asked to leave." Erik smiled as he walked to the window and watched as it crawled up the wall outside.

"And shut the window." Christine reminded him.

"Yes, my lady." Erik complied, pulling it closed and locking it for good measures. Only then did he notice her relax and sink back down onto the bed. She reached over and pulled one of the pillows from under the blankets and held it out to him along with the blanket he had obviously laid over her while she napped.

"Thank you. I will sleep much better now." She told him.

Erik took the bedding down to the couch and after shutting off the remaining lanterns he began to remove his shoes and unnecessary clothes again in the dark.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Now that you have completely destroyed any chances of you ever reclaiming your night clothes, I hate to ask…were these your only pair?" Christine's voice came through the darkness.

"No…why?"

"Well, I thought perhaps they were since you slept in your clothes last night and now again tonight. That can't be comfortable." She concluded.

"Maybe not, but I find it more…acceptable." He admitted. "Besides, this way if something comes up, I am more ready to deal with it." He really didn't want to explain that he would feel somehow vulnerable if he were to dress down for bed in her presence. Being in the same room with her while she slept was more intimate than he had ever imagined, he certainly couldn't bring himself to be in a state of undress around her as well. No, the protective barrier of a shirt and pants were a must when it came to being around Christine.

"If you say so. I just hated to think I was the cause for you begin uncomfortable." She told him as she rolled over.

Oh she was most definitely the cause for every ounce of his discomfort! From the first moment he had looked upon her face he had been in a constant state of torturous desire and arousal. She was his Achilles' heal, his Pandora's box and the forbidden fruit all rolled into one. Discomfort did not even begin to describe his current condition!

"Good night, Erik." He heard her say in an adorably sleepy voice.

"Good night, Christine."

Yes…this was hell.

**You might notice a recurring theme I have with the 'good night' scenes. Where Eric expresses his emotional 'location' at the end. I do try to keep them going but with subtle changes. **

**On a side note, my husband said he can almost hear the sound of a harmonica in the background and someone saying "night Mary Ellen, night John Boy, night Elizabeth." Ha ha.**

**Ok, ****_please_**** take a few moments to review – I thank my loyal reviewers very much, especialy the ones who have sent more than ones. But I see that over 12 more people have added my story to their favorites yet have not said a peep whether they like it or not. I just finished chapter 16 so I have lots to post and more reviews makes me post right away! If I get over 5 reviews for a chapter I want to post a new one ASAP. Thanks so much. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, thank you for your wonderful comments – please keep them coming. I love them like Erik loves kind words from Christine! (well, maybe not in the same way, but I do really appreciate them)**

**Thank you to those who have helped catch spelling errors and missed words. That helps a lot. I do try not to make any mistakes, but every now and again one (or a hundred) slips by me.**

**I still don't own the characters, just borrowing them. **

**Now on with the show…**

Chapter 6

Erik laid awake a long time the previous night contemplating what to do about the following day. He dreaded leaving Christine alone but he certainly couldn't take her with him, it was too dangerous on the site and he needed his full concentration on the job. With her around he would be horribly distracted and he doubted she would find the experience entertaining. He was also reminded of his sudden bursts of temper while on the job when confronted by imbeciles who attempted to destroy his creations with their constant ineptitude. He had made such strides today in gaining her trust, he would hate to see that all destroyed after five minutes on the construction site.

In the end he decided the safest place for her to spend the day would be in the harem's quarters. It was heavily guarded and she would not be left all alone with no one to talk to. Woman needed the company of other women, didn't they? With everything settled in his mind he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, once more lulled by the sound of Christine's breathing.

In the morning Erik made a sweet porridge for breakfast and woke Christine only when it was done, giving him enough time to eat some himself while she got dressed. He left his empty bowl in front of him when she arrived at the table in hopes that she would not press him to eat with her. He once more tried to casually sip at his tea though, just to have the pleasure of sitting with her while she ate.

"I decided that you might enjoy spending the day in someone else's company besides mine." Erik began.

"I have not tired of your company." Christine broke in, sounding somewhat offended. "In fact I still know very little about you."

And thank god for that, Erik thought to himself.

"Be that as it may, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone and until I can think of a better solution I am taking you to the harem's residence. Perhaps you can make a few new friends there." He told her, trying to make the idea seem a pleasant one. He knew very little about the women in the harem, but how bad could they be?

"The harem?" Christine did not sound pleased. "Can't I just stay here…or maybe go with you?"

"No, I told you it is too dangerous to go to the palace site at this time and I don't trust you being left alone here unguarded either." He told her firmly, hating how he was sounding like a strict parent.

"Unguarded? Are you worried I will try and run away or something?" Christine asked, her tone and the way she almost slammed her teacup down making it very clear how she felt about his apparent accusation.

"That is not what I meant." Erik was now becoming riled by her biting words. "I simply feel that it would be unsafe for you to be without protection of some sort. The Shahbanu is a very dangerous person and I don't trust her in the slightest not to take advantage of my absence to trouble you further. By taking you to the harem I at least know you will be out of her reach. As the Shah's wife, she is not allowed near the harem's quarters."

"Why not?"

"Jealousy and vengeance. If the Shah sleeps with a girl from his harem and she ends up pregnant, she could possibly become he second wife if she were to give birth to a son. So far Shaheen has not born him any children, sons or daughters, so the potential is there for her power to be usurped by one of them. I would not put it past her to slip a little poison in the food of any one of her rivals, and apparently the Shah feels the same way, because he has forbidden her to go anywhere near there." Erik explained.

"You were not kidding when you said she was insane! She is a whole bag of snakes crazy." Christine let out a long whistle as she shook her head in disbelief.

"So can you see the wisdom of my choice in the matter?" He asked, hoping she would comply.

"I suppose so." She really didn't want to go but Erik had already done so much for her that she hated to go against his wishes.

After she had finished breakfast Erik walked her down the corridors until they came to a large golden door guarded by two very formidable looking men. They were both very muscular and tough as nails, but Christine noticed that their faces seemed to pale when the saw Erik approaching. She had to admit that her companion did strike a very ominous figure in his mask, dress clothes and flowing cape. Erik seemed to exude confidence as well as an air of mystery and danger, and she felt herself shiver slightly as she gave him a side glance. But was that shiver from fear…or something else?

"Halt." One of the guards told Erik, boldly positioning himself in front of the door, his hand on his sword. "No men are allowed to enter the harem, save the Shah. Not even the Angel of Doom is granted that privilege."

"I have no intention of entering." Erik all but growled at him in Persian. At one time Erik had enjoyed his title, but lately it was beginning to wear on him. Especially now with Christine in the picture, he would prefer to just forget that part of his life altogether. "I have come to request that my concubine remain sequestered for the day with the women of the harem. She is not to leave or be taken from this room by anyone except by me, under pain of death! Do you understand?" He threatened.

"It shall be done, oh favored one of the Shah." The guard replied, bowing slightly.

"These guards will protect you until I return this evening. I promise to be back before nightfall." Erik told her reassuringly. "You will be just fine."

"I am sure I will." She nodded, hoping she didn't sound as sad and forlorn as she felt.

"Have a good day then, Christine." Erik told her and then he turned and walked away, not looking back.

After watching him until he rounded a corner and was out of sight she gave a heavy sigh and walked through the doors that the guards had just opened for her. She hoped it was not a direct path into the lion's den.

About twenty pairs of eyes all turned and looked directly at Christine when she entered the room, making her stop short as a cold shiver ran down her spine. She recognized one or two of the ladies from the first night she arrived, they had been in charge of getting her bathed and dressed before she had been presented to Erik. One of the women, the one she recalled that spoke some English rose from the lounging bed she had been on and came over to Christine cautiously.

"Why you here?" She asked. Her accent was very thick but at least Christine could understand her.

"Eri…" She began but stopped when she realized it was probably not proper for a 'slave' to refer to her owner by his first name. "I mean, my master sent me here for the day. He is busy elsewhere and thought I might enjoy spending time with others ladies. You know, to talk and visit."

"I am shocked you still live." The woman said, circling Christine as if trying to examine her from every angle. "You not seem strong and I sure that Angel of Doom kill you by now."

"Kill me? Why would he do that?" She asked with wide eyes.

"The Shah offered him choice of women from harem but he said no. It was thought around harem that maybe the dark Angel think we Persian women too week and frail for his tastes in pleasure. That he want a woman from his land that could satisfy his fierce lusts. When I saw you I figured you not last the night, but maybe you stronger than you look."

"Yes, a lot stronger than I look!" Christine shot back, her face now red with embarrassment at the woman's blunt words. She had worked so hard to perpetuate the ruse that she and Erik had indeed been intimate that she dare not slip up now and let the cat out of the bag.

"I like you." The woman said suddenly, with a nod. "You have spirit, not cower or cry. We will make good friendship. My name is Leyla." She told Christine with a big smile.

"I am Christine, Christine Daae." She held out her hand politely.

Leyla looked at her hand as if not understanding what to do with it so Christine dropped it shyly.

"That is a long name, so I just call you Christine, yes?" Leyla suggested.

"That will be fine." Christine nodded her head, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Now come, meet other girls. Not everyone speak English words as good as me, but they try little." Leyla seemed very proud of the fact that she was bilingual and even if it was not perfect, Christine was very grateful that they could communicate.

She soon met several other ladies of the harem named Nava, Suri, Dasha and Pari. These five seemed to be broken off into a small group from the other ladies and Leyla explained that even in the harem there was an order of rank. That some were considered more respected than others because the Shah chose them more often while others were called to his bed chambers only once or twice a year. From what Leyla said it sounded like this group was not on the top of the list, but certainly not at the bottom either.

"And you don't mind being here? I mean are you happy living in the harem and serving the Shah?" Christine asked, unable to conceive how that could be.

"Happy? It is honor to be chosen to serve the Shah in this way. An honor to me and entire family. If I give the Shah a son I would be next wife after Shaheen." Leyla told her with pride in her eyes. "Just as it is your honor to serve the dark Angel. All harem speak his name with fear but he very powerful man in Persia. Only Shah have more power than him. They say he does not bow to anyone, not even Shah and that act punished by death." Leyla's voice had grown to almost a whisper when she said this and the other girls who understood what she was saying nodded in reverent agreement.

"Tell please, is what say true?" Dasha asked, looking around as if she were afraid of being overheard.

"Is what true?" Christine asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Dasha want to know if it true about Angel's face. Is it so he traded his beauty to the devil for power and now wears face of death?"

Christine pulled back in shock and a touch of disgust. She knew that these women didn't know any better and were prone to superstitious nonsense, but really! To imagine that Erik had a face like death was absurd. Disfigured sure, like he had told her, but this was going a little far.

"I am sure it is not that bad and I know nothing about him making any deals with the devil." She assured them.'

"But you not see face?" Nava persisted.

"Well, no. I have not seen it." She confessed.

"Then how do you know it is not the face of death?" Leyla pointed out. She then got a big grin on her face and continued. "It no matter, you being with him a good thing. You a woman of high position to be only consort to Angel of Doom. Does it not make you happy to be with him?"

"I…I guess I am happy." Christine told her. As happy as she could be anyway, while being held against her will with the threat of the Shahbanu hovering over her all the time. "It is all so new, I have never been anyone's consort before." She admitted.

"You have training though, yes?" When Christine looked at her questioningly Leyla continued. "Lessons on how to please a man?"

"No! Why… did you?!" She was learning all sorts of things!

"Of course, why else we be chosen for harem?" Leyla sounded so matter of factly about it all that Christine actually began to feel a little foolish. "This must be why dark Angel make you come to harem today. To learn ways to pleasure him. No worry, we help you learn so he not become angry and kill you."

"Why do you keep talking about him killing me? Is that what happens if a consort does not please her master?" Now this was simply barbaric, Christine thought.

"You not know about Angel of Doom history? Why he get so much power?" Leyla asked, as if it were common knowledge.

"No, I have no idea how he got that title or his power. I thought perhaps they called him that because he wears the cape? It kind of flows around him menacingly." Christine guessed.

"Maybe it better that you not know. I no want to scare you. You just do as he commands and you will be fine. He like you so far, I sure he like you better when we teach you thing or two."

"I don't know about that…" Christine protested, but Leyla would not listen.

"We like you, we no want to see you leave so we will tell you how to keep him happy." Leyla then explained the situation to the other four girls in Persian and they all seemed excited about the task.

Christine felt quite the opposite however! The seed of doubt had been planted and her over-active imagination began to make it grow. What if Erik _had_ sent her here today to learn how to please him? He had been very respectful to her thus far, not making even the slights advance on her…but, maybe that was his plan all along! To lull her into a sense of false security and then devise a scenario that might seem like it was imperative to her survival that she truly submit to him. And if not, perhaps he simply hoped she would become so attached to him that she would offer herself willingly out of gratitude for all he had done for her. Sending her here because he wanted to make sure she understood what she was supposed to do…after all he knew she was a virgin with no prior experience.

A horde of terrible and frightening ideas ran rampant through her mind, casting Erik as the wicked and inhuman man she had painted him out to be to the Shah just yesterday. Erik had said that the Shah and his wife would not have expected him to be a gentle lover but why was that? Did he have some reputation for being cruel in the ways of love? Is that why Leyla kept talking about how he might kill her?

Suddenly Christine came to her senses…that was preposterous! Erik had done nothing to illicit such wild accusations and she felt foolish having even considered them. No, Erik was a good man…and yet according to Leyla, he had some dark secret in his past. A dark and dangerous one.

Christine listened dutifully to all the helpful hints, suggestions and far too graphic details on the best ways to pleasure her 'master'. She felt like she was in a constant state of blush as they rattled on. If Christine had been a novice in the ways of love before, she felt like she was an expert now! Thankfully among the more scandalous suggestions there were a few she actually felt like she could do peppered in. Things like giving him a back rub, feeding him fruit covered in chocolate and giving him a footbath. While those still sounded very personal, at least they didn't involve being naked like all the rest. Perhaps if the opportunity presented itself she might test out Leyla's theory and see if Erik had indeed sent her here to learn.

Christine wisely thanked the girls for all their help, not letting on that there was no way on god's green earth that she would be putting most of their advice to use! They all seemed so pleased with themselves for teaching this uneducated 'English girl' as they called her, that she had to love them for it. She found that after they decided she knew enough and they began to talk of other things she enjoyed the rest of her day very much. They ate, talked and laughed over different customs, fashion and a lot of other girl stuff. Christine was shocked to learn that undergarments were not usually worn by Persian women, especially consorts, and she figured that could have been why Erik had failed to get her any. This naturally made that seed of doubt grow even taller thinking that perhaps he truly did see her as his personal harem girl and wished for her to dress that way.

The hours flew by and before she knew it the large golden doors opened and one of the guards stepped in and called her name. Rising from the cushion she was sitting on she could see Erik standing just outside the doors, waiting for her. The other girls all gasped and pulled back slightly at his commanding presence and Christine could not help but shiver once again at the affect he had on her. Suddenly every descriptive suggestion the girls had told her came flooding back and she had to shake her head to drive them out. 'Shame on you!' Christine's modest and pure side scolded her loudly, but that whisper from her other half would not be silenced. Well, silent or not, she certainly didn't have to listen to it!

"Take care and I hope the dark Angel lets you visit again." Leyla said, standing up and giving Christine a hug goodbye. "Remember what we told you and be safe."

"Thank you, I will." Christine told her as she walked out and stood dutifully in front of Erik with her hands held behind her back as the big doors boomed shut behind her.

"It seems you made a friend." Erik said, looking down at her, his voice unreadable.

"Yes, that was Leyla, she is very nice. I also met a few other girls but they don't speak English as well as she does." Christine told him.

Erik turned and began headed down the hall, not taking her hand or instructing her to follow, but she fell into step with him anyway.

"How was your day? Did you have a good time?" He probed as they walked.

"Yes I had a very nice time. And my day was very…informative." She answered, laying heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Good, I am glad." Erik responded, but he was not sure what Christine had meant by 'informative'. Fear gripped his chest as he wondered if she had learned something about him…about his past as the Shah's assassin! Damn, he had not considered that the harem girls might talk about him! What had they told her? How much did she know? A cold sweat broke out on his face and he hoped the mask would hide his fear from her. Oh why did he ever send her there today!?

Christine was also wondering what Erik had meant by what _he_ said. 'Good, I am glad' could mean all sorts of things. Was he glad she had a good day…or perhaps glad that she had found it so informative? Once more doubt's seed grew a few more inches, her worries feeding it like water and sunshine. Erik was acting strangely and she was not sure why. She decided not to say anything more until she could test out her theory and decide if he was still the gentleman who she knew this morning or if he had indeed transformed into the malevolent Angel of Doom!

.

.

**Oooooo, I sense a misunderstanding coming on! What will happen? Now here is your opportunity to let me know what you thought of my chapter.  
**

**And for those who just found this story and are reading it chapter after chapter with no waiting...please take just a moment to send a review - I am still here and still interested in hearing what you think even though I am completely finished with the story. It really makes me happy to hear from you all. So...please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**As a thank you for all your wonderful reviews...I am posting the next chapter early. But that means you now have TWO chapters to comment on, don't short change me now! Also I felt bad leaving you at a cliff hanger – and the last chapter was a tad shorter than some of the others.**

**Also, thank you for your help in finding my mistakes. I have corrected every one that was pointed out to me and do not mind hearing from you if you find one. You don't win any prizes for finding them, but it helps me a lot. Thanks.**

Chapter 7

Erik's day had been long and hard and he was completely exhausted. The changes the Shah had requested required a lot of demolition today and that meant extra laborers needed to be hired to keep the project on schedule. Erik hated the job of interviewing people, but he trusted the job to no one else. If it were up to the foreman to choose, there wouldn't be a worthwhile one in the bunch and Erik didn't want lazy workers sitting around milking the project in order to gain a few more days of wages. He expected nothing less than 100% from his crew and he gave no less of himself in return.

Well, today he had to admit that perhaps it had only been 99% since more than once he found his mind wandering back to Christine and wondering what she was doing. Often times Erik would insist that the men work overtime in order to complete a certain project, making them toil by torch light if needs be. Today however when the sun began to set, everyone was shocked when it was he who called it quits and sent everyone home for the day. Erik had promised Christine he would be back before nightfall and he was not about to break his word. He had been so anxious to get back to her that he had chosen to send one of the palace servants to pick up the supplies he had told Christine he would get, paying him extra if he would bring the items to his quarters later.

Erik's steps had seemed to quicken as he walked down the corridors and neared the harem's residence. He had passed by Nadir's chambers on his way and had considered stopping in but he was not sure if he would be received kindly after what he had said yesterday. He knew that his friend had forgiven him worse, but he was certain that some sort of groveling on his part might be in order and he had neither the time nor the stomach for such things tonight. Perhaps he would let Nadir stew one more day, maybe two and then see how things stood.

Erik was shocked at how the mere sight of Christine had made his heart race. She was like a beautiful rose in a bed of thistles when he saw her in the harem. As lovely as the others ladies were, he had eyes only for one. When she came near he was able to smell the scent of jasmine and spices on her and it was intoxicating, teasing his senses until his throat had gone dry and he struggled for breath.

But now he was finding it hard to breathe because he was frantic with worry about what Christine knew and why she remained so passive. Her silence was more condemning than anything she may have said and he actually found he longed to hear her voice, even if it was raised in anger or disgust over his sins. He knew she would find out eventually, but he had sincerely hoped it would be later…much later. He wanted more time with her, time to…hell, even he didn't know for what, but he wanted it none the less. Yet she was still following him, allowing herself to be lead back to his chambers, back to the lair of the devil. If she feared him, would she be going with him so willingly? Or perhaps she was too afraid of him now to defy him, fearing for her life should she try to flee. What would he do if she did? He knew he could easily catch her, quickly subdue her and force her back to his rooms, but did he want her that way? As a captive, as his Persian slave? Could he do that to Christine in order to keep her with him? Oh he hoped he would never have to find out.

They arrived at his chambers and he opened the door, allowing her to enter first as he followed her in and shut the door. Giving a sigh of relief that she was once more safely sealed in with him he walked over to the desk and put his rolled up designs in the large middle drawer.

"Are you hungry?" He heard Christine ask from behind him. "I could make some dinner for you if you are."

"Maybe later, I have a servant coming with the supplies from the market. There will be more choices of things to make if we wait a little. Unless you are hungry yourself, then please go ahead and eat now." Erik insisted.

"No, I am fine. We didn't do much but talk and snack in the harem all day, so I can easily wait till later." Christine looked around the room as if trying to find something to distract her. "Is there anything you would like to do in the meantime? Do you need to work on your plans?"

"Not right now." Erik was suddenly bone tired and all his worry over Christine and what she knew was giving him a headache. "It has been a hard day and I am going to just sit here and shut my eyes for just a little while and rest. Please feel free to entertain yourself however you wish." He took off his cloak and laid it over the back of the chaise and sitting down he let his head tip back against the soft cushion and closed his eyes. Both his sleepless nights watching Christine and the hells of the palace construction work were beginning to take its toll and a short nap would do him good.

Erik listened as Christine headed into the kitchen and began to run water into the kettle. Good she was going to make some tea, he thought as his mind drifted off. He was somewhere in that realm between sleep and awake when he felt something tugging at his foot. At first he didn't pay any attention to it, thinking it was only part of a dream…an annoying part to be sure, but then he felt it again. This time his eyes flew open and he looked down to see Christine kneeling beside the chaise as she began to remove his shoes!

"What are you doing?!" He almost shouted, sitting up strait and pulling his feet away from her.

Christine jumped back and fell on the floor with a thump, her eyes were wide and fearful.

"You…you said you had a hard day and I thought that…" She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I thought perhaps it might relax you if you had a footbath. I warmed the water and put peppermint oil and lavender in it to sooth you. Do you…not want it?"

Erik stared at her as if she had suddenly sprouted two heads and a tail. And to tell the truth he couldn't have been more shocked if she had! Christine had made up a foot bath for him? For him? Erik? For a moment he wondered if he was still asleep and all this was part of a dream. But one look at her devastated expression as she sat there on the floor told him it was real and Erik felt like a beast for speaking to her like that.

"I…thank you. A foot bath sounds very nice. You just startled me, that's all." He told her, not at all sure what he was supposed to do next. Accepting the offer was as far as he had thought things through. When she smiled and reached again for his shoes he stopped her. "I can do that." He quickly assured her, reaching out to remove his own shoes and socks before she had a chance. Erik was grateful that his feet were one of the more normal looking things about him and even though it felt strange to not to have every inch of his body covered, he would suffer through it if it made her happy. Christine turned a little and placed the large tub of water she had prepared down in front of him. Erik was about to put his feet in when Christine stopped him.

"Wait, you need to roll up your pant legs first." She scolded, this time her hands were quicker than his stunned reflexes and she had ahold of his cuff before he could stop her.

With her eyes on her task, she didn't notice that Erik closed his own at the first touch her fingers made on his ankle and calf as she rolled upwards. One pant leg and then the other until she was satisfied that they would remain dry. Oh sweet bliss, Erik thought.

"Now put them in slow, I don't think the water is too hot, but better safe than sorry." Christine suggested.

The moment his feet touched the water a low moan escaped his lips, he knew he was going to enjoy this! He was so tired and the water was so warm that it made every muscle in his body relax. He had originally been against this, but now he was likening it more every second. Once again he laid his head back against the cushion and closed his eyes, the smell of mint and lavender filling the air. He had been so distracted by the soothing water that he had lost track of where Christine had gone… that is until he felt her small hands slip across his shoulders and squeeze gently.

Erik was on his feet with lightning speed, water splashing on to the floor as he stumbled out of the tub and took a few awkward steps away from the chaise.

"Now what are you doing?!" This time he did shout… and very loudly!

Christine looked as if he had struck her. Her eyes filled with tears as she covered her face with her hands and turned her back to him.

"I am sorry…I just wanted to…to please you like they told me to. I don't have any idea what I am doing. Please don't be angry, I am so sorry." She cried, her shoulders shaking as she wept.

"You were what?" Erik's breath was coming out quite labored as well. "You were trying to please me? And like _who_ told you to…who are 'they'?"

"The harem girls!" She said between sobs.

Erik was beginning to understand…well at least some of it. He walked around the chaise and stood beside her, his hand reaching out towards her hair to stoke it in a comforting manner, but he pulled it back and instead stood there with them both clenched behind his back.

"I am not angry. I am sorry for yelling at you. But whatever gave you the idea that you needed to please me by fixing me a footbath or…or…what exactly were you trying to do there?" Erik knew she had touched him, he was just not 100% sure why.

"I was trying to rub your shoulders, to relax your muscles." Christine explained, her tears turning into faint hiccups as she calmed down.

"Oh, thank god." He chuckled slightly.

"Why, what did you _think_ I was doing?" She asked.

"My first thought was that you were trying to strangle me." He really started to laugh this time. "And my second thought was that you were doing a very poor job of it too, you would never have snapped my neck with your hands so far away from my throat."

Christine now found herself laughing as well and it felt good to release the tension that had built up between them.

"Why on earth would I try to strangle you?" She asked.

"I don't know… why on earth would you try to rub my shoulders?" One seemed just as unlikely as the other.

"Because Leyla and the other girls told me a bunch of things that a consort is expected to do and while I knew I could never do half of the things they described, I figured I could at least do these." She explained sadly, shame coming to her face. "Would you rather I fed you fruit with chocolate on it?"

Erik shook his head and gave a sigh.

"Christine, please come sit down. I think we need to talk." He told her, motioning towards the chaise. They both walked around either side and sat down, the tub of water between their feet not allowing them to get too close to one another. "You are not my consort or my slave; if you are anything at all you are my guest. I do not expect anything from you and you certainly do not have to do anything out of the ordinary in order to please me. You please me just by being here, that is all." He was beginning to have hope, but he needed to know for sure. "Now when you said your visit to the harem was 'informative' is this what you meant?"

"Yes. They said that the reason you sent me to the harem today was to learn how to better serve you. That this was your idea of how I could be trained in the art of love. And believe me, I certainly got educated!" Her face turned red just thinking about some of the things Leyla and the girls had told her.

"And that is all they said?" Erik pressed.

"Isn't that enough?"

"Maybe too much, in fact. Now Christine, have I ever given you reason to believe that I expected that kind of thing from you?" Erik asked, finding some humor in all this now that he knew the secrets of his past were not what had caused Christine to act so strangely.

"Well, no. Not directly, but you did…" She stopped and looked down at her hands in shame.

"I did what?" He asked, suddenly serious. Had he not hidden his desire well enough? Was she able to sense his lustful thoughts?

"It is nothing, really."

"No, tell me. I need to know if I offended you in any way so that I can fix it." Erik insisted.

"You…you didn't get me any underclothes!" Now she really was embarrassed and buried her hands in her face once more.

"Underclothes?" This was all too much for Erik. "What the hell does underclothes have to do with you thinking I wanted you to be my consort?"

"Leyla said that ladies in the harem do not wear them because men find it more…appealing that way. When you got me all those clothes but there were no undergarments or pantaloons, I just assumed that you saw me in the same class as one of those ladies." She tried to explain.

"Oh Christine…" Erik shook his head sadly. "I didn't get you any undergarments because I am a foolish man who didn't bother to even think of such intimate items. When you noticed I had carelessly forgotten such necessary things, you should have told me. I certainly didn't leave them out on purpose. Honestly, I have just been in Persia so long that I had completely forgot that refined ladies such as yourself would see them as an essential part of a wardrobe. Can you please forgive me?"

"Forgive you? I am the one who should be at your feet begging forgiveness for thinking such horrible things about you! Here you do nothing but treat me with kindness and respect and I imagine the worst over the lack of a few articles of clothing."

"Very_ important _pieces of clothing though." He pointed out, trying to lesson her shame. "And I am just as much to blame. We should have had this conversation sooner. Lay everything on the table so to speak. I am just afraid that my social skills are a bit rusty and I am not used to having this much interaction with beautiful women." The moment he said that last part he wished he could somehow take it back. Not that he didn't think she was beautiful, but he really had not meant to say it out loud.

"And I am not used to being abducted and given to kind gentlemen as a gift either. So I guess we are both even in the department of new experiences." Christine laughed, wiping away the last of her tears and giving Erik a shy smile.

"I guess we are." He agreed.

"So we are going to lay everything on the table? Then tell me please, if I am not to be your consort…what _is_ expected of me while I am here?"

"Nothing. Well, maybe not _nothing_, but only what you want to do. You are welcome to tidy up or cook if you like, your stew was very good. Oh and I would really enjoy it if you took the time to talk with me as well. But you are absolutely forbidden to go out of your way to try and 'please' me, is that understood?" He finished sternly.

"Yes, quite understood."

"I have every intention of finding a way to get you out of here, Christine. It may take some time and planning but I will think of something. In the meantime I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you from harm, from the Shahbanu or anyone else that poses a threat!"

"Thank you Erik." Christine said, reaching out and placing her hand gently on his. "I am very grateful."

Erik looked down at her hand over his and felt his heart skip a beat. How could one small touch ignite such a fire in him?

"Now are we all clear on what is expected of one another?" Erik asked, wanting no more misunderstandings.

"My responsibilities are to cook, clean, talk with you or do nothing at all." She said as she listed the things off on her fingers. "And your job is to get me out of here, protect me in the meantime…and evict spiders." The last part she added with a huge smile.

"Yes, evicting spiders is a job I intend to take very seriously." He laughed in return.

There was a knock at the door just then and the both realized it was the servant with the supplies. Erik went to stand but Christine stopped him.

"I will get that, you sit back and finish your foot bath while I put them away. No sense in wasting it as long as it is already made up, right?" She said hopefully.

"No Christine, there is no sense in wasting it." He agreed, sliding over and sticking his feet back in the tub of soothing water. It still felt heavenly and soon he was resting his head back against the cushions once more.

When the water got cold Erik removed his feet and dried them off with the towel she had provided but he still felt so relaxed that he turned, lifting his feet up on to the other end and continued to rest.

A significant amount of time must have passed because the next thing Erik knew he heard Christine saying his name and he forced his eyes open to see her sitting on the floor next to him with a smile on her face.

"I put away the supplies that were delivered and made some dinner while you were asleep. I already ate mine and thought you might like some while I went and washed my hair." She motioned to where a plate sat on the coffee table.

"That was very nice of you, but remember you don't have to go to all this trouble." He told her.

"I did it to please _me_…not you. Your pleasure in the matter is just a byproduct. Now if you will excuse me I am off to wash my hair and get ready for bed. Please turn the lamps out before you come in, I won't be back out here again tonight." She told him this so he would not worry about her sneaking back in and catching him eating with his mask removed. Rising to her feet she quickly scooted through the door, leaving Erik alone in the living room.

Christine was nothing short of amazing! In the space of two days he had touched her hand more times than he had ever touched a woman in his past thirty-four years. Even his mother had never touched him this much, at least not that he could remember and certainly never with such kindness. He was so grateful that their relationship, however it was defined, had not ended today like he had feared it would. She still didn't know his secrets and she still seemed to like him. So far, so good.

Christine had just climbed into bed when Erik knocked on the door, announcing his presence before entering. He seemed a little shy and averted his eyes when he saw that she was in the bed, instead concentrating on dousing the lamps as he made his way to the couch. Christine had already placed the pillow and blanket there; they being careful to remember to put them back on the bed each morning for appearances.

"Dinner was very good. Thank you." He told her as he sat down on the couch in the glow of the moonlight.

"You are welcome. You picked out a good selection of supplies; I don't think I will have any trouble making many different dishes with what you got."

Erik liked this new form of harmony between them. The air was clear and right now there was nothing weighting on his mind. He felt he would have no trouble falling asleep tonight. Things felt right, things felt peaceful.

"Good night, Christine." He told her as he lay down and covered up.

"Good night, Erik." She answered back.

Erik's eyes flew open as something suddenly occurred to him. Christine was not wearing any underclothes beneath her pajamas…his pajamas! Nothing but soft skin touching cool silk.

Damn…he was right back in hell!

**Ok, what is your opinion on the footbath idea? Would Erik really have gone for it? Too strange? Or would he have enjoyed it as much as I wrote that he did? Do tell. Please…. And did you like how his first thought was that she was trying to strangle him...his mind always going to the worst since that is all he has ever known.**

**Also, I am in need of a French dish. Nothing fancy but recognizably French for chapter 10. Any ideas?**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, thanks as always for the reviews. It makes me so happy to hear that little 'bing-bong' that tells me I have reviews waiting in my box!**

**Next, I want to thank those who sent in their suggestions for the French dish. I picked out three choices: Ratatouille, French Onion soup and Coq au vin. I believe I am going to go with the Ratatouille, mostly because the ingredients would more likely have been on hand. The onion soup would have left bad breath and she may not have been able to procure fresh chicken or wine for the Coq au vin. But if I do use the Ratatouille, no one can be picturing her in the kitchen with a chef hat on and a rat underneath pulling her hair as he shows her how to cook it…OK!?**

**And now for those of you who wondered what our dear sweet Shahbanu might have up her sleeve next….your wait is over. :::booo, hisssss::::**

Chapter 8

Erik had learned long ago to always sleep with one eye open, so to speak. His heightened senses were constantly on alert for danger and even the slightest sound could rouse him to the presence of an enemy… and tonight he knew that one was silently approaching!

Christine was so lost in the comforts of sleep that it took her a few moments to register that what she was feeling was real and not the wisps of a lingering dream…or should she say nightmare! She felt one hand cover her mouth while another one wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer until she felt her body strike that of a solid male frame. Just as she began to fight against her attacker there was a harsh whisper in her ear, so low and threatening that she froze and went ridged in the embrace.

"Keep silent! Don't struggle or scream." The voice told her. She could feel the warm breath against her cheek as he continued to hold her close. She knew she should cry out, fight for her freedom, but that voice…there was something compelling in its tone that both calmed and terrified her.

Suddenly she felt his hand leave her mouth, making it possible for her to scream but for some reason she didn't. His other hand was still tight around her waist and didn't seem to have any intention of letting go. What was going on?

Christine didn't have to wait long to find out as she heard the doors to the chamber burst open and at least six guards with lanterns in one hand and swords drawn in the other came rushing into the room. As the eerie sway of the lights hit her eyes she blinked several times in an attempt to adjust, not knowing how to react to this sudden and frightening intrusion.

"How dare you invade my private chambers!" The voice beside her bellowed in English, his deep tone like the growl of a predatory animal.

Christine visibly jumped at the words of the man next to her and turned her eyes to look up at…Erik! It had been Erik who had slipped silently into her bed, who had covered her mouth and pulled her close with the threat of silence. And as the light from the lamps hit him she discovered something else… he was undressed from at least the waist up save only his mask. She wished for a few seconds to process this information but once more a commotion at the door stole her attention.

"I will dare anything I please!" Came the sultry yet wicked voice of the Shahbanu, flowing into the room to stand between the group of guards. She signaled for a couple of the men to go around the room and turn up the lamps, offering more light in which to see by. "I just wished to see for myself if it was true or not. They do say that seeing is believing."

"And now, has your own eyes finally convinced you of the truth?" Erik shot back. He was still lying on his side, propped up on one elbow with Christine's quivering body plastered to his side. If he were not in such a rage over the appearance of the Shahbanu, he would have truly been enjoying his current situation.

"It would seem to be the case." She seemed almost disappointed in some way. As if she had not expected to find the two of them in bed, wrapped in what appeared to be an intimate embrace. Her thwarted expression vanished though as she turned her eyes towards Christine, a wicked smile forming on her lips. "So tell me, little one, have your feelings for your master improved? I understand you spent the day amongst the harem, were you able to learn a few things that now cause his touch to be pleasurable, more exciting? Do you still cry out in terror, or is it now a scream of pleasure that he draws out of you?"

Christine was not equipped for Shaheen's stinging words and implications. She had not had time to prepare herself with the pretense of acting out a role like before and all she could do now was give a soft whimper. Curling herself into a ball as she rolled inward towards Erik for protection.

"I grow tired of your prying eyes and meddlesome presence! If you ever dare to interfere with me or what is mine again I will remove myself from this country and leave the palace unfinished. I will also make it quite clear to the Shah that it was _your_ insufferable intrusions on my privacy that led me to that decision. Let us see how long you remain in his good graces when he knows _you_ cost him his beloved palace!" Erik could tell that he had struck a nerve and smiled slightly as he saw her pale with fear. "Now get out of my chambers and out of my sight!" He even raised up higher, as if threatening to leap out of bed and forcibly remove her from her place himself.

The Shahbanu must have had an ounce of sense because with a slight squeak she turned and ran from the room, the guards backing out cautiously behind her as they shut the door.

Once they were alone again and Erik heard the second set of doors shut, signaling the hasty departure of the intruders, he found he had the odd sensation to laugh. His mirth was short lived however as his eyes drifted downward to Christine who had suddenly gone stiff against him. He had expected to find her eyes filled with tears, fright or perhaps anger…but certainly not what he now saw. Pity!?

Following her gaze he suddenly knew why and groaned inwardly. From the moment the Shahbanu and her men had entered his outer chambers, Erik had been aware of their presence and guessed their intentions. He had leapt from the couch, stashing the pillow and blanket he had been using behind the headboard and stripped off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Sliding into bed with Christine, Erik quickly pulled her into a more intimate position for the sake of appearances. In his rush to make it appear that he was indeed having relations with Christine, he failed to realize the consequences of his actions…his scared flesh was now left exposed and on display for her pity filled eyes!

"Oh, Erik…" Christine whispered, her trembling hand reaching out unconsciously to touch the crisscrossing scars and welts left behind by countless acts of brutality. When she had turned from the Shahbanu to seek refuge in Erik's strength, her eyes could not believe what they beheld. Her mind could hardly comprehend the amount of abuse his body must have sustained in order to leave such evidence behind. How could he have born it, how could he have survived? As her fingers grazed one particularly savage looking wound, long since healed yet never able to be erased, she felt him rip himself from beside her and stumble wildly from the bed.

Erik had to get away from her! Her eyes, her touch, her pity, it was all too much for him to take. Pity, that damnable emotion that brought him to his knees and made him feel week and powerless. Pity was an emotion given to one who was a victim, one who was helpless, and Erik was anything but helpless. Not any more…and never again!

As he reached down to snatch up his discarded shirt he heard her gasp behind him and he knew she had just received a full view of his back as well, which was even more hideously scared than his chest. With a growl, he thrust his arm into his shirt sleeve and stormed around the bed in an attempt to flee the room, away from Christine and her condemning eyes. As he rounded the foot of the bed he came face to face with her delicate form, blocking him and his means of escape. Damn, the girl was fast!

The two stood there for a moment, frozen as the only sound that could be heard was their ragged breaths and wildly beating hearts. Christine once more raised her hand towards his chest, still exposed as his shirt hung from his body by the one arm. Before she could make contact though, Erik's hand shot forward and grabbed her wrist, holding it there between them. She didn't seem to notice, her eyes never leaving their intended target.

"Your chest…your back…why? When?" She whispered again, almost as if saying it too loudly would somehow make it all very real.

"When, Christine?" Erik gave a low chuckle, but there was no humor in the sound, only bitterness and hate. "When? I believe it would take less time to recount the days it had _not_ happened than to try and count the times it did. As for why, isn't it obvious? I am sure by now you have come to fully realize that I do not wear this mask simply as a fashion statement. The people of this world are cruel and heartless when their neat and tidy perceptions of life are altered. And I soon learned that the sight of a boy with a face as hideous as mine has always brought that foulness to the fore. This was done to punish me Christine. Punish me for living… for simply daring to exist and share the same air with those who saw it as only their right to breathe!"

Christine's eyes suddenly looked up from his body to his face and Erik watched as the first tear, the first of many, slid down her cheek.

"A boy? This was done to you when you were a child?!" She couldn't even fathom the concept. How could anyone treat a young boy this way and who would have done such an abhorrent thing? Certainly not a parent; or at least not a loving one! Christine suddenly remembered his one unfeeling comment about his mother and she felt instantly sick to her stomach at the idea. But even if he had suffered at the hands of his parents, she could see that some of the scars were not as old as others. She saw whip marks, scars from burns and slashes left behind by knives and swords. Was there any type of abuse that Erik had not been subjected to? Like he had indicated, pain was a recurring theme throughout his life. A life that she was now beginning to realize was fraught with untold pain and suffering. "I am so sorry, Erik. So terribly sorry."

That was the last straw for Erik's fragile hold on sanity. To hear her words of pity verbalized was more than he could bear. With a cry of rage he let go of her wrist and grabbed her roughly on either side of her arms, his grip like iron. Effortlessly he lifted her off the floor and threw her over the foot-board and on to the bed, watching as she slid across the satin sheets, her hands clawing for traction before she hit the head of the bed.

"Damn you woman! I do not want your pity!" He roared as he stormed down towards the couch, grabbing his jacket and shoes on his way to the door. Ripping it open he practically ran through, slamming it shut behind him with a force that could have torn it from the hinges. Erik didn't stop or hesitate, even when Christine called after him, her voice falling upon deaf ears.

Christine leaned up against the headboard and pulled her knees up to her chest as her tears continued to fall unchecked. She wrapped her arms around herself, her hands going to where he had gripped her and absent mindedly rubbed away the sting left behind. He had acted like a wounded animal, lashing out frantically. Erik was clearly a broken and damaged man who hated the sight of anyone's pity. But was it pity that she felt? Was it pity that had prompted her words and her tears? No…not pity. Compassion and sorrow to be certain, anger for what he had suffered and… affection? Christine had become very fond of Erik and she knew that it was a feeling that had been growing with each passing moment they had spent together. His kindness, his protective nature and his concern had caused such feelings to spring to life in her heart. It was not quite love… but it was something that had taken on a will of its own and was growing steadily.

Now as she sat huddled in her bed, afraid and alone with the sting of his words ringing in her ears, she was not sure what to do. His temper was terrible, his actions while in a rage unpredictable, and she wondered if she should actually fear for her safety in his presence. Could Erik truly become so enraged that he might harm her? Her heart screamed no, but her mind berated her for such a naive assumption. Erik was a man, a very dangerous man with a secret past that she had barely scratched the surface of. She would need to tread carefully from here on out.

**Oh look, scary Erik just came out to play! Our poor broken boy! Well…I typed my words…now you type yours and tell me what you think. Please…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Have any of you been wondering what our old friend Nadir has been up to? Wonder no more…**

**Now on with the show!**

Chapter 9

The sun was just coming up over the city when Erik entered the hallway that led to Nadir's quarters. He had spent the night walking through the deserted streets of the city, allowing the darkness to embrace him like a secret lover, soothing his troubled and tormented mind. Once the cloud of madness had left him, he realized what he had done and felt so desperately ashamed. He had manhandled Christine in such a hateful manner that he was sure she now feared and despised him, but not half as much as he despised himself. She was so kind, so gentle and all she had done was show him an ounce of pity and for her trouble he had thrown her away from him in the most repugnant fashion.

Pity! Once more that word stung at him like a thousand hot needles, piercing his skin and making him flinch. Pity made him feel small and exposed. He recalled looks of pity mixed among the faces that had stared at him through the bars of his cage as he was bound hand and foot by the Gypsies so that he could not hide his face from the paying customers. It had been mostly ladies who had looked at him with that emotion… but they still looked! They still stared at him with mouths covered in shock at the sight of his horrible face. Pity never moved any of them to offer assistance, to say any word at all that might stop the beatings he would silently bear for his struggles against his captors. No, he had never seen pity move anyone to action. Pity was useless to him and he loathed it just as much as the looks of hate.

Oh Christine! Why could you not be different? Why could you not have remained oblivious and left me my dream? He asked himself these questions over and over again as the night had slipped into morning, running the events of those shattering moments continuously in his head. Finally as the first rays of sunlight pierced the sky a thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. Christine had touched him! She had reached out her hand and almost caressed his scared chest and if he closed his eyes he could still feel the gentle tracks that her fingers had made. No one had ever touched him like that, never dared to lay a hand on his disfigured flesh for any purpose besides inflicting pain. Not even his mother. Christine was the first and as he turned his gaze back towards the palace it suddenly became clear…she _was_ different! Why else would he have felt so instantly drawn to her? He recalled how the instinct to protect and care for her had been overwhelming and immediate. His heart crying out as if it already knew it had found its long awaited mate.

Yes, Christine was different and yet he had let his damnable temper once more ruin things for him. Why was he such a blasted fool? He had to make things right, he had to win her forgiveness and hope against hope that it was not too late.

After a quick stop in the market place he now found himself outside Nadir's chambers, reluctant to enter for fear of the welcome he might receive. It had to be done though, he told himself. He needed help and the only one he could turn to, the only one he had ever been able to turn to, was just behind the doors in front of him. So with a deep breath he pushed them open, not even bothering to knock.

"Good morning, Daroga." He said as he strode confidently into the room.

Nadir had just lifted his cup of Persian coffee to his lips when the doors burst open, causing him to jump back, spilling the hot liquid all down his jacket and into his lap.

"Damn you Erik!" He bellowed, standing up and wiping the scalding liquid frantically with his napkin. "Has you sense of propriety left along with your manners?! Now I will have to change and I just finished getting dressed."

Erik ignored his friends bluster and sat down at the table, pushing his chair back a little as he leaned on two legs as if unconcerned.

"Then you best do it quickly because I need a favor of you and you know how I hate to be kept waiting." Erik continued.

"A favor?" Nadir questioned, stripping off his long jacket and handing the soiled garment to his faithful servant Darius who hurried to get him a fresh one. "You think you can just waltz in here and casually ask for a favor after what happened the other day? I believe you threatened to kill me, Erik. That does not exactly put me in the favor granting mood!"

Erik gave a sigh, he had been afraid of that. Oh how it annoyed him to have to apologize to Nadir, he being the one and only man alive who Erik felt obligated to extend such a courtesy.

"You know I would never have gone through with it, Daroga. If I killed you, who would I find willing to put up with my inexcusable temper and lack of decorum?" Erik said, hoping his tone conveyed the sentiments he had intended.

Nadir looked at Erik and gave a sigh. That was as close to an apology as he was going to get and in truth it was more than he expected from Erik. He knew his complex friend regretted his harsh words and Nadir felt the compulsion to offer an apology in return.

"And I too am sorry for my momentary lack of faith in you as well, Erik. I have given it a lot of thought and I have no cause to stand in judgment about the way you treat your property. The girl is yours and you have every right to…" He began but Erik cut him off.

"For god's sake, Nadir, I never touched the girl and you know it!" He told him in a hurt tone, rising from his chair and pacing back and forth before his friend.

"Praise Allah!" Nadir sighed, placing his palms on the table as he leaned forward, relief flooding over him. "I was certain in my heart that I was right, but when she had said those things to the Shah, I allowed my mind to betray me."

"She was purely acting, giving the Shahbanu the story she wanted to hear in order to protect us both. The girl came to me a virgin and I swear on my life that she remains one to this day. But in order to keep up the ruse we have invented I find I am in need of some help. Hence the request for a favor."

"Right, the favor." Nadir nodded. Darius returned just then with a clean coat and held it up while his master slipped his arms in and then buttoned it up in front. Nadir had long since suspected that Erik had never been presented with the opportunity to engage in the desires of the flesh, but he now felt sure of it. For if he had, Nadir felt it would have been nearly impossible for Erik to have resisted sampling the pleasures this young nubile girl in his charge. "So what impossible situation do you need me to help you with this time?"

"I need you to guard Christine while I work at the palace today."

"You want me to do what?" Nadir found he would much rather have had Erik ask him to kill someone than what he had just heard.

"Well I certainly can't leave her alone today after what the Shahbanu did last night!" Erik grumbled.

"Ah yes, I heard about her midnight visit to your chambers. From what I am told she was more than convinced of your intimate relationship with the girl. Perhaps now you can rest easy and not worry about her." Nadir suggested.

"I will never rest easy when it comes to the Shahbanu! That viper is pure evil and I will not risk Christine becoming her victim."

"You could send her to the harem again. I was informed that this was where you sent her yesterday." He continued, offering suggestions.

"No, not only did the ladies assault her with a multitude of ideas about how she needed to pleasure me sexually, the harem might begin to gossip about my former profession as the Shah's assassin." Erik would do just about anything to avoid that.

"Ahhh, so that is it then. You wish for your past to remain hidden from this lady. You do not want her opinion of you tainted by the blood on your hands." Nadir's eyes narrowed as he stared at his friend thoughtfully. "Could it be that you are developing feelings for this girl, Erik?"

"I am only concerned for her safety! You know as well as anyone that I do not allow myself to indulge in such pointless emotions and even if I did, what woman would ever feel anything for me in return? " Erik growled, his response telling Nadir all he needed to know. "Now will you help me or not?"

"Yes, Erik. I will look after the girl for you today. But only today! I do not see myself taking up the job of nursemaid to some ignorant woman just because you feel some responsibility for her life. I can't even imagine what I am to speak with her about all day." Nadir grumbled.

"You were married once; did you not learn the art of conversing with a female from her?" Erik asked, amused at his friends apparent discomfort.

"What my wife and I discussed would not be appropriate conversation for a woman I hardly know." Nadir argued.

"I believe you will not find yourself lacking in things to talk about after you have spent a few minutes with Christine." Erik assured him, his admiring tone once more giving more away than he intended to.

"We shall see, my friend, but, you will owe me for this!" He warned.

"I understand." Erik nodded. He then reached into his cloak and took out a small package wrapped in paper and string. "Please give her this for me. She will understand what it means when she sees it…I hope."

"When _I_ see her? Do you mean to leave me to inform her of my task today alone?"

"I am afraid that I may have said and done things last night that could dampen her wish to see me this morning." Erik said with a look of shame in his eyes. "My damnable temper got the better of me."

"I do not envy the girl if she was witness to that." He agreed. "I will do what I can to smooth things over for you then. But don't expect miracles, I am no magician like you."

"Work whatever magic you can, Daroga. Just please do not make her disappear." He almost pleaded.

An hour later Christine sat on the edge of the bed, still in her night clothes and feeling horribly depressed. Last night she had waited anxiously hoping Erik would return to the bedroom so they could talk, but after getting up and making a search of the apartment she found that he had left entirely. Returning to bed she lay awake a long time before her grief would allow sleep to claim her. Now it was morning and still no sign of Erik. He wouldn't have truly left…would he? Was she now alone to fend for herself in this strange and unpleasant country?

The sound of the outside doors opening made her jump up and rush to the living room, an anxious expression on her face and a prepared apology on her lips. However it was not the tall, dark figure of that man she expected who stepped in, but that of the man Erik had introduced as Nadir. She took an involuntary step back as she feared the reasons for his appearance.

"Where is Erik?" Christine asked, remembering to switch to English. "Is he all right? Has he left?" She peppered him with questions.

"Erik is fine, my lady." Nadir assured her with a polite bow. "He has left for the palace construction site, but will return this evening. He has asked that I watch over you today."

"Watch over me? So you are to be my babysitter, is that it?" Christine was not sure if she should be upset or grateful for Erik assigning his friend the job. So far she had never felt fearful in the presence of this man, but she hardly knew anything about him either. Her only comfort was the thought that if Erik trusted him, why shouldn't she?

"Baby sitter?" Nadir repeated, unfamiliar with the term. "Why would someone wish to sit on a baby? I would think that would harm the infant." He reasoned.

Christine began to laugh but covered her mouth suddenly in hopes that her mirth had not offended the man. However he seemed to enjoy her humor and smiled back at her.

"It is simply another term for guardian. And I thank you very much for accepting the assignment of keeping me company today. Even though I can guess that it was not quite a _request_ but more like an _order,_ if it came from Erik."

"Ahh, it seems you have come to comprehend more about our mutual friend than perhaps even he suspects." Nadir laughed. Maybe this girl was not as ignorant as he had originally thought. In his opinion, most were…or at least the ones he had been introduced to since his wife had died. He had loved her a great deal, more than he had thought possible for it being an arranged marriage. And when she died giving birth to their son he had bitterly grieved her passing. Since her death, he had not felt the need or desire to remarry, even though it had been expected that he would after the appropriate period of mourning. He would enlist the services of a willing servant girl from time to time whenever he felt the carnal need upon him, but he never allowed any woman to touch his heart again. He still felt that such a thing would be tantamount to unfaithfulness to his beloved wife, Rookheeya. Shaking his thoughts away, Nadir returned his attention back to Christine. "He asked me to give you this, expressing the hope it would somehow appease you after whatever he did last night when he lost his temper." He held out the package Erik had given him to Christine.

She stepped forward and took the package in her hand. A peace offering? Erik was sorry for his actions and wished to apologize! Christine's heart soared as she pulled the string and watched it loosen the paper around the item within. When she saw what it was she began to laugh, tears threatening to form at the thoughtfulness of his gift. Yes, she would have to forgive him now, she thought.

"It would seem that his offering pleases you?" Nadir concluded, unable to see what had been revealed inside the paper.

"Yes, Erik is very thoughtful as well as astute." She told him, her smile never fading. "I would share the joke with you, Monsieur, but I am afraid it is a rather personal one."

"I understand. I am just content that you seem to be able to forgive Erik for his confessed outburst. I will not ask about the cause behind it, I assure you. What's past is past and no sense in stirring the pot, as they say."

"Thank you." Christine liked this man very much. She found it a comfort to know that Erik had such a loyal friend. It spoke volumes of his character if he had a companion such as Nadir who was willing to go to such lengths to help him out.

"Now, what would you like to do today, for I am your willing servant." He offered.

"Could we go outside?" She asked anxiously. "I have been cooped up for quite a while and have not breathed fresh air since I was back in Poland."

"As you wish. Erik gave no restrictions on what we could or could not do today, so I see no reason why a walk in the gardens would not be permissible."

"Wonderful! It will only take me a moment to change." She assured him as she ran back into the bedroom and shut the door.

The moment the she was alone she tore open the package once more and took out the delicate undergarments that Erik had purchased for her. There was a silk chemise, several pair of dainty panties and even a pair of bloomers. How in the world had he managed to find such things at this hour she would never know! Erik was full of surprises and she was beginning to recognize that his genius was not restricted to architecture alone. She wondered if he had felt uncomfortable buying such intimate items, but she found it hard to believe Erik would ever be embarrassed by anything. However, he certainly had been shaken by her seeing his scars last night. To him they seemed a humiliation, something to be ashamed of and she knew it had hurt him to know she had seen them. She would just need to show him that they didn't matter to her, that the scars of his past didn't need to dictate his future. Somehow she would prove that despite the wounds on his flesh and mind, she could see him as a whole man!

**Sooo, how am I doing? I know this one was a little on the shorter side too, but I AM updating daily... sometimes twice a day! I have to keep typing a new chapter each day to stay at least 10 ahead of you all. I like to keep my buffer chapters so there is no lag time. Ok, your turn – tell me what you though. And if you are reading this story for the first time (from the beginning till now) please take a moment to review each chapter, I would like to know what you thought of each one, not just the story as a whole. THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I tried to get you a little longer chapter this time. But sometimes I am locked into when a scene ends also being the end of a chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. And I am getting a real kick out of some of your suggestions on what Erik and Christine should do or not do, with each other and what you would like to see happen to the Shah and Shahbanu…torture them or beat them with a stick?! Is someone picking up a few of Erik's violent tendencies here?**

**Well off we go….**

Chapter 10

Christine thoroughly enjoyed her day with Nadir. He was a perfect gentleman and an endless fountain of interesting stories and information. She could see why Erik had chosen him to bestow his elusive trust and friendship upon. They had walked through the palace gardens, stopping to admire the roses and the lilies that grew everywhere she looked. There were peacocks roaming wild and water fountains spread throughout.

Occasionally she spied a cat lounging in the sun or stalking a bird, but try as she might they would not be coaxed to come near her. Nadir explained that they were the Shah's pride and joy, the breed being called Siamese. A mated pair had been given him as a gift from the King of Siam and now at least ten of these felines had full reign of the palace. They were considered sacred and no one was allowed to bother or annoy them, upon pain of death. Hence they were not used to anyone trying to approach them so it was no wonder they were not too keen on the idea of being pet.

When the sun began to drop lower in the sky the two headed back inside. Christine wished to make a very special dinner for Erik, to show that she was not upset by his actions last night and to thank him for his gift. As they walked towards Erik's chambers, she looked up at Nadir with questioning eyes.

"Monsieur…" She began.

"I have told you several times to please call me Nadir." He reminded.

"Nadir… could I ask a question of a personal nature?"

"I see no harm in the asking. I do however reserve the right to decline to answer should I choose." He warned, his smile still warm and comforting.

"It's about Erik. How long have you known him?"

"Ahhh, well, I met Erik in Russia almost three years ago." He confessed.

"In Russia? What took you there?"

"Why Erik, of course. I was sent by the Shah and his wife to bring Erik back for the pleasure of the court. His reputation as an amazing magician and performer of wonders had spread to the ears of the Shah. It was said he could design astonishing creations and astound even the most jaded of spectators and it was my job to convince Erik to come back with me to Persia."

"And he came." It was more of a statement than a question, for obviously here was here.

"Yes, much to my infinite joy and sorrow." Nadir's eyes were full of regret.

"How so?"

"Ahhh, here is where I believe I will choose to keep silent on the matter as I warned you I might. I will tell you this however; the infinite joy I spoke of lies in the friendship I have gained by knowing Erik. He is a very taciturn companion at times and as unpredictable as a wounded tiger, but there is no one I would rather have at my back than he. I also believe that he wishes only to protect you and see you are safe and happy."

"I believe that as well and I am eternally grateful to him for that. I just feel there are so many secrets he is hiding and not just that which lies behind his mask." She looked down at her hands, wringing her fingers nervously. "Last night I saw the scars he carries on his back and chest. When I asked him about them he got so terribly angry and refused to talk about it. How could anyone have done such dreadful things to him, Nadir? How could such atrocities not have scared his heart as well?" She once again felt a tear run down her cheek at the thought of the pain that had been inflicted on him.

Nadir stopped and looked at the weeping girl and gave a sad smile as he wiped her tear away with his fingers.

"The fact that a gentle spirit such as you can weep for him proves that his heart is still salvageable. Erik is a very fortunate man indeed to have stumbled upon you at such a critical juncture in his life. There may be hope for him yet."

"Critical juncture?" She questioned.

"Again I shall choose to hold my tongue. These are questions for Erik to answer, should he so desire. But tread lightly, dear Christine. When one wishes to free a swarm of bees, they may not all thank you for the kindness. Some may sting you out of confusion not realizing you meant them no harm. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Yes, I do Nadir. And thank you for the advice. I will try not to get stung."

Erik was much later returning than he had planned, the sun had set hours ago and the moon was already high in the sky. Again the progress had been slow and frustrating; more complications arising that needed his constant and painstaking attention. At least the revisions would not cost them as much time as he had originally feared and the palace should be completed in a month, two at the very latest. Erik was anxious to see it finished and leave Persia, especially now that he had Christine to worry about as well. His own safety had never really bothered him before, he felt pretty secure in his abilities to protect himself. If he could not fight himself free of a situation he could certainly think his way out of it. His hands were instruments of death, but his mind was his deadliest weapon. He had proven that a hundred times over from the Gypsy camp to his service of the Shah and the Shahbanu as their Angel of Doom. But now all he wanted was peace, to forget his past and all the pain that went with it…oh and yes, he wanted Christine!

As he approached the door to his chambers he wondered if his late return had prompted Nadir to take Christine back to his apartments for the night in order to protect her. Figuring perhaps Erik had chosen to sleep at the site like he had done so many times in the past to get an early start the next day. But the faint sound of Christine's voice told him that she was inside and the thought of seeing her face seemed to ease his fatigue. He leaned in closer to hear her golden tones once more before entering and his heart fell in his chest as he heard her words.

"Please come closer, I just want to touch you." Christine said in the most gentle and seductive voice.

Erik's breath froze in his throat. Who was she talking to? Was there someone in there with her…some man? Where the hell was Nadir and why was he not protecting her like he promised?

"Keep talking, Christine. Your words are having the desired effect." Came the next voice that unmistakably belonged to his now _dead_ friend Nadir.

"You are so handsome and sweet, my darling. If you just come a little closer I promise that you won't regret it. I will cover you with kisses and make you purr." She promised.

Erik had heard enough! With blind rage he burst through the door, ready to forcibly separate the two lovers and then kill Nadir! It would be a slow and painful death, he decided. The torture chambers he created for the amusement of the Shah would be child's play compared to the dark and sinister forms of suffering he would conjure to inflict on the Daroga for daring to touch his Christine! But as his eyes took in the scene before him, his anger turned to confusion.

Christine was sitting on the edge of the chaise looking towards the balcony while Nadir sat in a chair at the far end of the room, nowhere near the girl. When they heard him rush in, both turned to look at him with surprise, but no sign of guilt on either of their faces betrayed any wrongdoing on their part. He did see a flash of something sprint towards the balcony and Christine leaped to her feet as she ran to follow.

"Wait…come back!" She cried as she disappeared out onto the terrace.

A cat! She had been talking to one of the Shah's blasted Siamese cats! A mixture of absolute relief and utter foolishness washed over him as he turned his gaze to Nadir.

"Welcome home, Erik." His friend greeted him as he slowly rose to his feet. Nadir tipped his head as if trying to make sense of something, looking from Erik's expressive eyes to the door and then to where Christine had just left. A wave of understanding seemed to spread over him and he crossed his arms in front of his chest in an almost satisfied manner. "You certainly do know how to make an entrance, Erik. I believe you will be owing Christine an apology for destroying all her efforts in getting that ridiculous cat to allow her to pet it. She has been working at it for almost a half an hour."

Erik said nothing, simply removed his cloak and laid it over the back of the lounge, steading himself with his hands a little as he let the last of his rage ebb away.

"And perhaps you might need to offer me your regrets over the apparent demise you had been planning for me as well." Nadir added, raising an eyebrow as if he could read Erik's thoughts like an open book. "Honestly, Erik, did you seriously think I would betray you like that? If our friendship had not been enough to override any thoughts of sampling the girl's favors, fear of your retribution would certainly have done the trick. I mean, had they actually been willingly offered…which they were not!" He added quickly.

Christine walked back into the room just then, the disappointment on her face quite evident.

"Well, he is gone." She lamented, but seeing Erik standing there caused all thoughts of the standoffish feline to leave her mind. "I am glad you are back, Erik." She told him, suddenly becoming shy once more. "Nadir and I have already eaten but I saved a plate for you. It will only take me a moment to reheat it for you." Christine scurried off to the kitchen before Erik had a chance to respond.

"You best eat every bite too, if you know what's good for you." Nadir threatened. "She worked very hard and made the dish especially in your honor." When Erik failed to make any response, Nadir tipped his head in an amused manner. "Aren't you going to say anything, Erik… or has the cat got your tongue?"

Erik did not like being teased and his previous idea of killing Nadir resurfaced, but only briefly.

"I thank you for your pains in keeping Christine safe today." He muttered, the words tasting bitter in his mouth.

"It was not as painful as I had anticipated; in fact I found it quite enjoyable. You were right, Erik, Christine is a delight to talk with and much more intriguing than any other girl I have met in a long time. I would be more than happy to keep her company again tomorrow if you have need of it." Nadir knew he was treading on thin ice, but he just couldn't help it after seeing how Erik had acted when he had thought the worst of the situation.

"Enough, Daroga!" Erik warned. "I will give you only so much latitude before I tire of your game, and that limit is just about reached."

"Very well, I concede." He said with a laugh and reached out to pat Erik sympathetically on the shoulder, his actions producing a look of discomfort from the reluctant recipient. "I shall not torment you further when it is painfully clear that this had become a matter of the heart."

Erik looked over at Nadir in shock.

"I am not…" He began, unable to even voice the words aloud, let alone entertain them in his own mind.

"You most certainly are, my poor friend and I truly feel for you over the matter. A wise man once said that 'we cannot choose where we will love' and I learned that lesson myself when I was a younger man. It is time that you too allow such words to touch your life and I believe that Christine could possibly be the one with whom you can find happiness." He couldn't help but add, "That is as long as your damnable temper does not get in the way and ruin everything for you." He then walked over to the chair and grabbed his jacket and turban and headed to the door. "So will you be requiring my services in the morning, old friend?"

Erik was slightly stunned by what Nadir had just said and it took a few seconds to register what he had asked.

"What…no, I have it taken care of. I spent a few hours today interviewing some men and I think I found one I trust enough to sit outside in the hall and guard the door. I think the money I promised him, as well as the amount of pain I threatened him with should he fail, will keep him honest and alert to danger well enough." He said.

"Fine. Then I will perhaps see you tomorrow when I make my rounds through the city. Until then, Erik, have a pleasant evening, and do tell Christine I bid her goodnight as well." He gave a polite bow and left Erik to continue contemplating this newly discovered information.

Erik was still standing in the same place when Christine came out of the kitchen with a dinner tray.

"Where is Nadir?" She asked walking to the table.

"He went back to his chambers. He asked me to tell you goodnight for him." Erik answered watching her face carefully to see if he spied any signs of affection she might be concealing for his Persian friend.

"Your friend is nice. Thank you for asking him to be my guardian today." She told him, but she quickly forgot all about Nadir as she placed the plate of warm food on the table in front of his chair. "Please come and sit down, I made you something special." She almost pleaded; her eyes full of anxious anticipation.

"Christine, you didn't need to do that." Erik argued, but felt drawn to comply with her wishes and began to walk slowly towards her.

"I…I wanted to." She said quietly. "I only hope you like it. I only know how to cook a few French dishes and I have to admit that I had to improvise a few of the ingredients. But Nadir seemed to like it and it tasted quite a bit like how I remember it should."

Erik was now intrigued and he came over to the table and looked at the delicious smelling dish in front of him.

"You made Ratatouille?" He asked in amazement. Erik could not remember the last time he had tasted a dish from his homeland and the sight and aroma made his mouth water in anticipation. Oh, it was literally going to be painful to lie and tell Christine that he was not hungry right now, then sneak back later to eat it when he was alone. But before he could begin to form the words she stopped him.

"And please don't tell me you are not hungry or you will have it later. I know why you avoid eating with me and I completely understand. You cannot comfortably do so unless you remove your mask and you already told me that is something that will not happen. And thought I wish for nothing more than to spend a pleasant evening with you while we both share a meal, I will not press you for that privilege when I know you are currently unable to grant it. In the meantime I will leave you to dine alone while I get ready for bed." She turned to leave but then stopped short, swiveling back to meet his stunned gaze. "That is unless you don't like Ratatouille. If not, I can certainly fix you something else."

"No!" His abrupt response made her jump. "I mean, no, I enjoy this dish very much, it is one of my favorites. It smells delicious and I predict that it tastes even better." He assured her.

He was rewarded with a large smile for his praise and without another word she left the room so he could eat.

Erik took his time and savored every bite. It was a simple dish but the flavors and textures brought back so many memories. It shocked him to realize that the memories were not horrible, like so many of his others were. They were not memories of people or places but of intangible things like sounds and feelings; the feel of rain or the smell of summer as it approached his homeland of France. He had left it so long ago and under less than pleasant circumstances, but suddenly he felt the urge to go back.

Erik wondered if there was still time to attach himself to the project of building the new Opera House in Paris. Would Christine like Paris? Would she even stay with him once they left Persia and she was no longer bound to him by law or the need for protection? He shuddered to think of her leaving him. He had met her only four days ago, four short days, and yet in that time she had become so dear to him, almost as important to his survival as water or air. Could he now live without her if she were to abandon him? Before Christine there had been a hole in his life but at least he had been blissfully unaware of it. Now…now she had filled it so completely that he feared it would rip away flesh and bone should she be removed from that spot.

Erik shook his head, forcing such unpleasant thoughts to dissipate as he finished his meal. He quickly cleaned up and doused the lights before he knocked and tentatively entered the sleeping chambers. He found Christine sitting cross legged on the bed absent mindedly playing with the covers as if she were waiting for him. He also noted that his pillow and blanket were already back on the couch, waiting for him. When she heard him enter she looked up with expectant eyes and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her apparent pleasure to see him. Oh how he would miss that look when the day came that she would leave him.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Erik told her as he slowly crossed the room.

"I wanted to know what you thought of the dinner." She explained, searching his eyes for any clue.

"I enjoyed it very much. I even think it was better because of the changes you made to the recipe. You will have to write down exactly what you did so I can make it for myself one day." He hated himself for phrasing it that way, almost as if he was pleading with her to contradict him on the assumption that she wouldn't always be around to fix it for him.

"What?! Reveal my secret recipe?" She said in mock horror. "A chef of my caliber never gives away her secrets!"

This made Erik laugh and the sound seemed to wash away all his tension and he felt himself relax for the first time today. Things were easy between them again, like they had been before he had messed things up last night. He cleared his throat and began his long overdue and much practiced apology.

"About last night, I wanted to say how sorry…" He began but Christine stopped him short.

"Please, it is I who should be apologizing to you. I had no right to pry into your personal life and you had every right to be angry with me. I deserved it."

"No! You most certainly did not!" He argued, taking a few steps closer to her in shock. "I was out of line and should have never treated you like that, it was deplorable. I am ashamed for my actions and I promise I will never do that again."

The two of them stared at one another, not sure what to say next. Finally, a slow smile spread across Christine's lips.

"Then why don't we not speak of it again and pretend it never happened?" She suggested. "Water under the bridge."

"You are far too generous with me. I fully expected to be held accountable for my actions and rightly so. I cannot fathom why you so willing forgive me my transgressions." Erik admitted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because I know you didn't mean any of it… and because you bought me undergarments today. Thank you very much for them." Christine couldn't help but blush slightly at her words but she wanted him to know how grateful she had been to receive his gift this morning.

Now it was Erik's turn to smile, remembering how he had deliberated over his choices for a long time at the shop. He had been waiting at the door when the owner had opened this morning and he was more than sure that the man had told everyone he knew that the Angel of Doom was in selecting ladies undergarments that day. His reputation may have taken a hit, but he didn't seem to care in the slightest. It had been a very interesting, as well as entertaining, task; one he found he could certainly enjoy repeating should she require more.

"You are more than welcome." He told her. "However, as long as we are on the subject of apologies, I am sorry that my abrupt entrance frightened away the Shah's cat. Nadir told me that you had spent a long time trying to coax it to come near."

"That's all right. I will win him over yet, just you wait and see." She told him with a determined tilt to her chin.

"I have no doubt of it." Erik said, knowing that no one, man or beast could resist her. He certainly knew he couldn't. "Now, we should get to bed." He told her as he made his usual rounds of turning off the lamps.

"Will I be spending the day with Nadir again tomorrow?" Christine asked as she climbed under the covers, darkness settling over the room.

"No, I hired a guard today. He will sit outside the doors and protect you from anyone entering." Erik informed her as he too lay down on the sofa.

"Oh." Was all she said and Erik could not tell if she was hurt, angry or disappointed, but she certainly didn't sound happy.

"It is for your protection, I assure you. After what happened last night I am sure you see that the Shahbanu is capable of anything. And I am not positive that even my threats will stop her for long." He explained.

"I know and I thank you for going to all this trouble on my account." Christine didn't really care about the guard per say, she was only saddened by the prospect of spending the day cooped up in the apartment all alone with no one to talk to. But she was not about to voice her concerns to Erik after all he had done for her. She was sure she could find _something_ to occupy her time. "Good night, Erik."

"Good night, Christine."

Erik had shut his eyes and was about to drift off when once more that sudden wild thought popped into his head, making his eyes open with wide alarm. Was Christine at this very moment wearing the undergarments he had bought for her? If so, which one? For some reason the thought was almost more erotic than thinking of her without any on at all…which he scolded himself for even imagining! Oh there were so many levels of hell!

**Yippeee, they are back on speaking terms…how long do you think it will last? Bets anyone? **

**So what did you think of the whole "cat mix up" thing? **

**And Nadir sure loves to poke the bear…er..uh…sleeping tiger. **

**Thanks to all for their votes and suggestions about the French dish. As you can see I went with Ratatouille. And surprise, surprise…Erik liked it! (wink)**

**So spill, what did ****_you_**** like?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is a nice LONG one for you!**

**First of all THANK YOU for all your reviews! I also want to send a special thanks to ButterflyBird for her extra kind words about this story on her story site! If you are not already a follower of HER Phantom story "Paradigm" then you SHOULD be. Her Erik is most intriguing and the story a delight to read. Check it out!**

**And for those who were wondering, here is where we start to touch on the 'music' aspect of the story, more to come on that. Also, you asked for a ****little**** smut between Erik and Christine? Ok….egad….here it is!**

Chapter 11

In the morning Erik could tell that Christine was not pleased about being left under guard as he prepared to leave for the palace site. He wished he could stay with her himself but there were just too many things that needed his specific attention that he couldn't remain. However, knowing he had her to come back to would make the day much brighter. It would also make it seem unbearably long as well, the minutes dragging by like hours.

He bid her goodbye and walked out of the doors to find the man, Kas was his name, waiting dutifully. He straightened when he saw Erik exit and waited for his orders.

"You are to remain here until I return. Under no circumstances are you to allow anyone access to my chambers save myself or the Daroga of Mazanderan. If for any reason the Shah or the Shahbanu request entry you are to tell them I have strictly forbid it." Erik saw from Kas' wide-eyes expression that the idea of defying the Shah in such a way terrified him. "If you are unable to stop them, come and find me immediately, do you understand?"

Kas nodded his head in obedience.

"You are not to enter my chambers yourself unless you hear danger within and then only to protect and serve. You are not to speak or interact with the girl in any fashion. Your death will be very slow and by my own hand should you fail me. Have I made my wishes perfectly clear?

"I…I understand and obey, oh mighty one." Kas stammered.

With one last glare for good measures, Erik turned and headed down the corridor, his cape billowing ominously around him as he went.

Christine was utterly bored! Why had she not asked Erik to pick up something at the market to busy her hands? She didn't feel right snooping around through his things looking for something to do and much to her dismay she did not see a single book lying around to read. Not that she could read Persian anyway and she guessed that those would be the only kinds of books available. So after some deliberation she decided to clean.

This ended up taking most of the day, dusting and sweeping followed by mopping took longer than she had guessed it would. The dry sandy air that blew in off the open terrace having covered most surfaces with a thin layer of gritty dust.

When lunchtime rolled around she made herself something to eat and her thoughts turned to the guard outside, wondering if he was allowed to take a lunch break. Knowing Erik, she seriously doubted that he was permitted to leave his post so she decided to offer him something to eat. Making a sandwich and putting it on a plate, she opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

When he saw her the man's expression grew frantic and he stiffened, his back going ridged as he turned away from her to stare across the wall, refusing to make eye contact.

"I thought you might be hungry." Christine said, holding the plate out to him. When he still refused to acknowledge her she decided that he simply did not understand English so she set the plate down on the floor beside him and went back inside. Oh well, so much for the prospect of having a conversation with him. Not that she felt Erik would have approved of that anyway, but it was his fault for leaving her all alone!

The second half of her day involved more cleaning but as the hours past she found herself now searching for items that still needed attention. That was when she spied a very interesting looking item on the top shelf over by the dining table. It appeared to be a figure of a monkey that was covered with velvety looking hair and dressed in colorful Persian robes. He was sitting on a box-like structure and in his hands were small brass symbols held as if he were preparing to chime them together. What a strange and curious object, Christine thought to herself as she longed to touch its soft fur. He probably needs to be dusted too, she concluded, giving herself the needed excuse to inspect the monkey closer.

Christine had just pulled one of the dining room chairs over to the particularly high shelf and climbed up to reach for it when she heard Erik's voice boom behind her.

"What do you think you are doing up there?!" He shouted.

Christine was so startled by his commanding tone that she lost her balance and began to fall backwards off the chair, a cry of fright accompanying her awkward descent. She never hit the ground however as Erik was instantly at her side, catching her in his strong arms and saving her from possible injury. He held her without saying a word, both of them staring at one another in shock and disbelief. Shock for Christine that he had been able to catch her so quickly, disbelief for Erik that she was actually in his arms, the soft curves of her warm body pressed so tightly against him. He wanted it to last forever, but fear and self-loathing made him set her down almost immediately.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed? A fall from that height could have caused serious damage. From now on, if you want something from off a shelf, you are to ask me to get it for you, understand?" He was shouting again and even though he hated himself for doing it, he couldn't stop. She had frightened him, the sight of her toppling from the chair had sent shivers down his spine and he only now believed his heart had started beating again.

"Well, you were not here!" Christine argued back, this time not willing to cower in the face of his anger. "Maybe if I was not left alone all day with no one to talk to I wouldn't feel the need to climb on chairs to look for things to dust."

"Dust?" Erik questioned, looking up at the shelf.

"Yes, dust." Christine repeated, placing her hands on her hips and taking on a scolding tone. "I had to find _something_ to occupy my time so I decided to clean. I was just reaching for that little monkey when you came in and yelled at me, causing me to lose my balance. If you had _not_ shouted at me, I would have simply removed him from the shelf and everything would have been fine."

An uncomfortable silence once more descended upon them and all of Erik's bluster seemed to fade to nothing in the face of Christine's unflinching stare. Finally he cleared his throat and tried to speak.

"Did you want to see the monkey?" Erik asked, feeling foolish over the question but suddenly he was not sure what to say. Had his tone really been the cause of her near accident?

"I…yes I would very much like to see it." She assured him, recognizing the question as some sort of peace offering. She was slowly beginning to understand Erik's peculiarities. How he fussed and fumed over seemingly insignificant things one moment and then was in abject regret the next. By not giving in to his rants, bursting into tears or showing fear, she had completely disarmed him. She felt a sense of power when she realized this, as if she had somehow found a key that might open the lock to reveal more of Erik's secrets.

Almost as if in a daze Erik reached up and took the monkey from the shelf and placed it on the coffee table before her, turning from her as he slid the offending chair back in its place under the table. He watched as she sat down on the lounge and delicately inspected the monkey. She had not run from him or cried when he had shouted at her this time, instead she had become indignant and yelled back. No one had dared to stand up to him in a very, very long time…well except for Nadir, but Erik decided the Daroga just enjoyed flirting with death. Could his friend have been right? Was Christine the one…the one who could possibly see past everything he was and love him? He desperately hoped she was.

"Where is the key?" He heard Christine ask, shaking him from his thoughts.

"What key?"

"The key to wind him up? He is a music box, isn't he?" She asked, lifting it up and turning it over in attempts to find how it worked.

"No, he is just a statue. He does not move or play." Erik told her. "I saw him at a local bazaar and bought it on a whim."

"Oh." Christine said, sounding very disappointed as she put the monkey back down. "I would have truly loved to see him play, but that is all right, he is still very interesting to look at." She looked up at Erik and smiled. "Thank you for showing it to me."

"You are welcome, Christine. Please let me know if you desire to see anything else." He offered, taking the monkey and setting him back on the shelf.

"Well…" She began, seeing as how he asked. "I was wondering if you might have any books I could read? It was very lonely here all by myself with nothing to do but tidy up. Even the guard refused to talk to me when I…"

"You tried to talk to the guard?!" Erik was once more yelling.

Christine gave a sigh, she might be starting to understand Erik's patterns, but that did not mean she enjoyed them.

"Why, is such a thing 'forbidden'?" She put a heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is!" He continued. "The man was given specific instructions not to have any interaction with you other than to see that you remained safe." Erik walked over to the door and picked up a plate he had apparently brought in with him. "Is that why this was outside the door when I came back and why the man practically ran in fright once I released him from his duties?"

"I thought he might like a sandwich. He had been standing out there all day and I worried that he had nothing to eat."

"You worried about him? It was his job to worry about _you_! I hired him to stand guard, not to partake in picnics or engage in conversation. I did this because I want you safe and it is ultimately _my_ job to protect you!"

"Do you want me to fix _you_ a sandwich then?" She asked, raising her eyebrow and doing her best not to let on that his shouting was beginning to unnerve her.

"What?" He asked, stunned by her attitude and strange question.

"Well, the only thing I can deduce from your completely irrational tirade is that you are jealous that I made _him_ a sandwich. So would making you one as well pacify the situation and make this all go away?" She asked.

"No…I do not want a sandwich, Christine." Erik said, bewildered by the whole conversation. He sat down and leaned his head back against the lounge. "I should have told you that I had forbidden the guard to speak with you; something I did only for your own good. He might have seemed like the most honorable man I interviewed, but he is still a man and I do not trust anyone when it comes to you."

"You trusted Nadir." She pointed out, sitting down beside him on the lounge.

"That is different. First of all, he is old enough to be your father." Erik conveniently left out the fact that he too was _almost_ old enough to be her parent. "And secondly I know Nadir to be a good and honest man, incapable of taking advantage of you in that way."

Christine smiled at him then, liking the way he spoke of his friend in such a loyal fashion.

"Nadir said a lot of nice things about you as well. He is a good friend."

Erik was shocked at this. They had talked about him and the Daroga had actually spoken in his favor? The knowledge made him feel both uncomfortable and pleased at the same time. So wishing to change the subject and wanting their conversation to remain on a friendly basis, he returned to her earlier request.

"You asked if I had any books? Do you enjoy reading?" Erik had always been an avid reader, devouring even the largest tomes with ease at a young age. The thirst for knowledge was his vice, he needed to know and learn everything on any and all subjects that interested him. Since he was a child books had served as his window to the world, his own windows having been boarded up the day he was born. He would pour over every page with great eagerness, caressing the revealing pages with the hands of a lover, consuming all they had to offer. Did Christine share his love for the written word?

"I enjoy reading very much!" She assured him. "We had to pack light when I traveled with my father, but I always left room for one or two books in my case. And when I had read those several times over I would trade them in for something new and do the same with those. I just hoped if you had a few books that I could read, it would give me something to do to pass the time."

"Then please come with me, Christine." Erik told her. He was so excited that he didn't even realize he had reached out and taken hold of her hand of his own accord, leading her into the bedroom.

Once inside he produced a key and opened up one of the many large trunks that were stacked against the back wall, revealing dozens of books inside. He next opened three more which held just as many, if not more, inside of them.

"You are welcome to read any book you desire, Christine." He offered, waving his hand over them invitingly.

"However will I choose?" Christine gasped, kneeling down as if she were praying before an altar, running her hand gently over the leather cover of one on top.

"May I recommend you begin with this one?" Erik suggested, picking out a particularly large volume and handing it to her. "It is full of stories collected from around the world, some very sweet, others dark and dangerous, but all very entertaining."

"Thank you, that sounds perfect, but please don't lock the trunks back up. I am a very fast reader and I might need a new one quite soon." She looked excitedly at them as he closed the lids, almost as if she had just discovered a bunch of new friends.

"If you had wanted books to read you should have told me sooner. Please know, Christine, that if you desire something…anything at all, you only need ask me and I will do everything in my power to see you get it."

"Including furry monkeys from top shelves?" She teased, enjoying how his eyes lit up at her jest.

"Especially furry monkeys on top shelves!" He laughed.

Christine made dinner while Erik worked at his desk and when it was ready she set his plate on the table and took hers into the bedroom. Explaining that she would eat in there and then take a bath, giving him the privacy he needed to have his supper. He hated to see her go, preferring the quiet sounds of her presence around him, but he also appreciated her kind gesture.

When he was finished eating and Christine had yet to emerge from her bath his hands grew restless and as expected he found himself gravitating towards the piano. It had been several days now since he had taken time to play and he could almost feel the instrument scolding him for his neglect. As he ran his hands over the ivory keys he felt a wave of peace wash through him. Music had been his one true and constant love throughout his life, wrapping him in its comforting embrace when no one else would. Music was his mistress, his lover…and he was her willing slave.

Christine had just emerged from the washroom, her hair still a little damp from the bath when she heard the first notes teasing at her ears and beckoning her towards the sound. It was so beautiful, so haunting and innocent all at once and she longed to feel the notes wash over her body just like the soothing water had just done. Following the music she found herself out in the living area again, approaching on silent feet to stand beside the piano as she drank in the sound.

Erik was so lost in the music that he did not even notice Christine standing there until he finished the song and looked up. She was standing with her hands on the piano, her eyes closed and the most serene look on her face. She seemed almost asleep but when she opened her eyes, he saw tears hovering there, waiting to fall.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." She told him in a reverent whisper. "I used to think that my father's music was magnificent, but what you just played was perfection itself. Why didn't you tell me you could play?"

Erik just shrugged, again very uncomfortable by her words of praise.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked to read?" He countered.

"Touché." Christine laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Will you play some more…please, Erik." She begged.

"As my lady commands." He said with a nod and began once again.

One song led into another and then another, but Erik was oblivious to the passage of time. When at last his fingers began to protest he lifted his head to find Christine asleep on the lounge, curled up in his satin night clothes and looking like the angel of his dreams. He had shared his one true love with the one woman he wanted to love truly… and she had told him it was perfection. Regrettably that was the only part of Erik that could ever earn that title, for the rest of him was horribly disfigured and flawed.

Erik continued to watch her sleep, never tiring of the sight of her. Suddenly his brows furrowed as he saw her face darken slightly. A look of worry and concern had come over her delicate features and she let out a plaintive moan as her head began to turn from side to side. She was dreaming and whatever she was seeing within her mind was causing her great distress.

Christine had fallen asleep to the sound of Erik's music and she had been at peace. Her mind wandered, carried along by the melodious tones as he wove the notes into a beautiful soft blanket of contentment. In her dream she saw Erik standing before her, his white mask a stark contrast against his dark suit and billowing black cape. The sight of his manly presences always made her shiver, but this time it was not out of fear or apprehension, it was more like anticipation and longing. Music continued to play in the background as Christine felt herself approach him, his eyes never leaving hers, until she stood directly in front of him. She felt not dread, no hint of alarm as his arms reached out to encircle her and pull her even closer to him. As his head bent down to hers she knew she wanted…no, _needed_ this to happen.

Suddenly his mask was not an issue and his lips had full reign over hers, his warm kisses intensifying as he sought out each curve of her mouth. Christine felt weak, too helpless to fight against what was happening and she felt her arms reach up to encircle his neck as she pulled him closer, wanting more. He was so tender, so giving and she was only too willing to take what he offered. Her body betrayed her as it succumbed to his will, pressing closer and closer to him until she felt crushed beneath the weight of her desires. Just when she thought she would go mad from wanting, the music suddenly stopped… and with it the kiss! Erik jerked back as Christine's hands reached out frantically trying to pull him back to her, begging him with her eyes not to break the embrace. He did not comply; instead he began to back away from her slowly, his magnificent form becoming obscured by a dense fog that had somehow appeared all around him. She called his name, pleaded with him to return, but he was gone. Christine was left feeling cold, alone and unfulfilled. She crumpled to the ground as she began to sob, needing to feel his strength around her once more in order to be whole. Then she heard it, his voice calling her name and the warm touch of his hand on hers. She lifted her head and followed the voice until she felt her eyes open as her fantasy world faded away.

"Christine, wake up. You were having a bad dream." Erik's soothing voice told her as she was at last able to focus on his face in front of her.

He was kneeling beside the lounge, holding her hand in is and patting it gently in an attempt to wake her. His eyes were just as tender as they had been in her dream, but it was his lips that she found was the focus of her attention. With his mask in place she could only clearly see the bottom half of his mouth, the rest cruelly hidden behind the soft leather. She had never looked at him so closely before and even with the mask obstructing a good portion of her view she could still see the hint of his deformity that seemed to graze his upper lip. And even though she knew the texture and shape would seem different; her only desire at that moment was to feel their searing touch on hers once more!

"Christine?" Erik prompted, seeing the look of shock and confusion on her face as she tried to sort through the images that apparently remained. Her eyes seemed to be focused on only one thing…his mask. Had she been dreaming of him? Had she been imagining what lay beneath his mask and was now so frightened that she could not speak? "Tell me what you were dreaming of." He asked, praying it was not as bad as he now feared.

Erik wanted to know what she had been dreaming of?! Christine gasped at the very idea! She could not tell this man that she had just had a sensual visions of kissing him and holding him so brazenly. The feelings were still so fresh in her mind that she had to get away from him before she let her desires play out in real life!

"No…it was nothing. Just a silly dream." She stammered, pulling her hand free from his and almost leaping off the lounge. She stood up, but he was still too close for her immediate comfort. She needed more distance between them in order to gather her wits and calm the desires that yearned for fulfillment. "Please excuse me, I need some air." She whispered as she practically ran towards the balcony, grateful as the cool breeze hit her skin, like ice water thrown upon a raging fire.

Erik continued to kneel there on the floor, his hand that had just held hers now balled into a tight fist, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. Damn this mask…damn his face! Erik knew that he could do everything right, act the perfect gentleman, shower her with gifts and sweet words but in the end he could never change the one thing which had always kept love from him…his face. He had always hated how he looked, never once finding a good or redeeming quality about it, but he never thought it possible to detest it as much as he did right then. Why was he cursed to see and to feel, yet never allowed to touch or possess? All because of his repulsive face!

Now Christine was upset and it was all his fault. Her dream had been a nightmare and she had awoke to see that it had followed her into reality. Now she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him, choosing instead to run away and hide on the terrace. They always ran, they always hid…they were all the same, even Christine. Erik felt like dying but he pushed his emotions back down into the depths of his heart where he had successfully locked them away until she had come into his life. He knew he needed to tend to Christine now, to somehow ease her mind and discomfort, no matter how it pained him. He would survive, he always did, but he feared for her and didn't wish for his sweet girl to remain troubled. He would give her a few minutes to calm down and then see to damage control.

Christine tried desperately to sort out the emotions that were spinning in her head. She had not realized her feelings for Erik had grown so intensely. Her mind was confused, had it not been just a few days ago that she still feared him? When had that fear suddenly turned to affection…to desire? She shivered at the word, did she desire him? Her body cried out yes and she felt the heat of embarrassment come over her at her shameless attitude. Erik had never done anything to warrant such strong emotions, he had scarcely ever touched her and yet she knew if he did she would melt in his arms. Was it the aura of mystery that surrounded him that drew her to him or the thrill of danger, like caressing a wild animal and not knowing if you were safe? Whatever it was, she could not deny the pull and she knew she needed to guard her mind and heart carefully from here on out, for if she crossed that line she knew there would be no going back.

Christine's gaze swept over the gardens below the balcony and in the moonlight she could make out the shape of the Shah's Siamese cat as it hunted for prey in the darkness. She felt, more than heard, Erik's approach, and she felt a residual shiver run down her body at his nearness.

Erik saw her tremble slightly and hoped it was from the cool breeze and not fear. Taking off his coat he slowly draped it over her shoulders, giving her plenty of time to see his intentions should she wish to protest. To his relief she did not shy away or refuse his offer, in fact she seemed to pull it around her tighter as she wrapped up in it.

Erik's coat was warm, his residual body heat and manly scent caused her to snuggle down deeper into the soft fabric. Oh he smelled so wonderful. Like soap and spices that she did not recognize and she made a mental imprint, forever linking that fragrance to him. Erik still appeared tense and she wondered exactly how much he had gleaned from her sudden and hasty departure back there. Had he been able to read her shameful thoughts and now was unsure what to say to her? What if he did not feel that way in return, oh this was beyond awkward. Maybe if she chose not to address the situation he would let it go, she hoped.

"Why can't I get him to like me?" She asked suddenly, making Erik turn his head to her with questioning eyes.

"Who?"

"The cat." Christine clarified, pointing down at the feline in the garden. "Why doesn't he trust me? I don't want to hurt him but I can't seem to convince him of that."

"Often it takes a long time to get past that initial instinct of fear." Erik answered, his words coming from years of experience. "Sometimes it can never be overcome. But if you want something badly enough you need to have the strength to go after it, no matter the cost or personal sacrifice. If it is worth having, it is worth waiting for." He had become so wrapped up in his words and their double meaning for him that he had forgot what they had originally been talking about, so her next words surprised him a little.

"Maybe fish would help." She mused.

"Fish?" Then he remembered that had been discussing the cat. "Oh, yes…I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"If I give him something he wants he will have to realize that I am not a threat, right?" She continued.

"I suppose, in theory." He had to smile at her pure determination to win over the Shah's precious pet. Yet, the more he thought about her words the more they seemed to hold a grain of truth. Maybe if he gave Christine what she wanted she would not see him as such a threat either. But what did she want? More clothes? More books? No…he remembered what she would like, she had asked him for it once and he had denied her. Well, not any longer!

"Christine, look out over the city. Can you see that tall spiraling tower to the left there?" He asked, stepping closer to her and pointing in the direction he meant.

"Yes."

"That is the highest turret of the palace that I am building for the Shah. You asked once if you could go there and see it for yourself… would you care to accompany me there tomorrow? I will show you what I am building and you can do some shopping in the market place on the way back." He offered.

Erik knew he had chosen the right 'fish' when a look of pure joy and excitement came over Christine's face.

"I could go into the city?" She asked, almost too afraid she might have misunderstood him. "You would actually take me to see your beautiful palace?"

"If it is what you desire, then yes." He told her with a slight bow. It suddenly struck him as odd that he did that…after all, didn't he tell Nadir that he bowed to no one? And yet he was like clay in her hands, willing to be molded into whatever she desired him to be. Oh if only she truly did desire him!

"Thank you Erik. I would love to go!" Christine said, and without a moment's thought she threw her arms around him in a hug of gratitude, his jacket slipping off of her shoulders and falling to the floor.

Erik froze and his eyes darted around frantically trying to focus on something to keep from passing out. Christine was embracing him…touching him of her own free will and in such an intimate manner. He could feel every curve of her body as she pressed herself to him and wondered if the contact would leave fresh scars on him. Oh he hoped so! He would willing carry the marks forever if only to have physical evidence that she had blessed him with such a gift. An embrace was foreign to him but he had seen them given and received by others and now at long last he knew the appeal. But just as suddenly as she had initiated the contact, she pulled back just as quickly, taking a step away and placing her hands behind her back in a look of embarrassment.

"I am sorry, that was far too forward of me. I was just so excited about the trip tomorrow." She reached down and picked up his jacket, handing it back to him without meeting his eyes. "I should get to bed then, I don't want to be tired in the morning and risk missing out on a minute. Good night, Erik." And with that she scurried from the balcony and into the bedroom.

Erik didn't move and never took his eyes off of her as she departed. Still stunned by what had just happened he reached out to place a steadying hand on the terrace rail.

"Good night, Christine." He whispered as he closed his eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Oh…so _this_ is what heaven feels like!

**Ok, so it was just a little dream smut, but they are just NOT quite there yet. I think it would seriously kill Erik at this point and Christine is not ready for all the responsibilities and baggage that would come with loving him…not yet. But stick with me and I promise that things will progress.**

**Soooo, how did you like THIS chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yippee, Christine gets out of the palace and into the city – it may not be the Emerald City but she****_ is _****going with a wizard! (well.. a genius magician at least, ha ha)**

**Oh and it was brought out that some readers were mixed up about the living arrangements. Both Erik and Nadir's apartments are part of the current palace – they live on the palace premises…not off someplace else. Make sense? **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Christine had stayed awake for a long time waiting for Erik to follow her into the bedroom, but as the hour grew late and her eyes grew heavy she was soon fast asleep, dreaming once more of his soft touch and his lips upon hers.

When the sun stole into the room she allowed its warm rays to again rouse her from her slumber and she smiled as she remembered Erik's promise to take her into the city today. Anxious to be out of the palace she threw back the covers and got to her feet. She looked over at the couch and saw that the bedding she had placed there for him last night had not been touched, the blanket still neatly folded. Had he not come to bed at all? Had he stayed up all night or perhaps chose to sleep out on the chaise? Regret gripped her as she wondered if her embrace had been so wildly inappropriate that he chose to remain as far away from her as possible last night. She desperately hoped she had not ruined things between them, her impulsiveness having the opposite effect she intended.

Christine realized that Erik shied away from certain situations, like eating in front of people or being stared at because of his mask. Obviously people's reactions to his face and his mask had scarred him deeper than anything that had marked his chest and back ever could. He put up such a front of strength and bravado to protect him from pain that she wondered if he could ever tear down all the walls he had built around his heart. She desperately wanted to help him do this, to be the one to hand him the hammer and chisel and encourage him to start chipping away, but she was afraid. Not of Erik… but of herself.

What if she was not strong enough to help him? If faced with the opportunity, would she be able to look behind the mask and not shun him like the rest of the world had obviously done? Christine knew that compared to Erik she was a silly child who knew so little of the world and the ways of life. Was she still just a kid playing at the game of love, only now realizing that if she lost, it would not only be _her_ that got hurt but Erik as well. And she feared that if he had to face one more disappointment, that if one more person failed him, it might be the thing that destroyed him. Was this what Nadir had hinted at when he said Erik was at a critical juncture in his life? Could her actions truly make or break him? She desperately prayed that this was not the case, the weight of that potential burden resting heavy on her heart.

After dressing in the outfit she deemed the most comfortable for trip taking, she headed out to the living room in search of Erik. She found him sitting at the kitchen table staring down at his tea cup as if it had offended him somehow but when he saw her enter he rose to his feet with a tentative smile.

"Good morning, Christine. Would you care for some breakfast?" He asked, gesturing to the food on the table.

She quickly came forward and sat down in the chair that he had kindly pulled out for her.

"You never came to bed, were you up working all night?" She asked, hoping that is what had kept him away and not her foolhardy embrace.

"Yes…I was working." He said, but something in his voice told her that he was not being completely honest. He motioned to the fruit and breads in front of her. "Please eat, we have a very busy day ahead and I can't have you giving out in the market from lack of food."

"I am so excited that I am not sure I could eat much at all." She laughed, taking a bite of the sweet bread. "What is the market like? I have heard such wild tales of Persian markets that I am not sure they are all true. Are there lots of shops with all kinds of exotic spices and novelties as well as bright fabrics and unusual foods?"

"You will see for yourself soon enough." He laughed at her childlike wonder.

"How will we get there?"

"By horse."

"Horse?" Her excitement suddenly seemed to dampen.

"Is there a problem with going by horse?" He asked.

"No…it is just that…I don't know how to ride." She sounded a bit embarrassed over this. "Don't get me wrong, I like horses very much, but when my father and I traveled we had a buggy so I never had the need to learn. Is it terribly difficult?"

"Not terribly, but if it makes you feel more comfortable you can ride with me on César and not have to manage your own steed." Erik offered.

"Oh yes, thank you." She seemed genuinely relived. She quickly ate two more pieces of fruit and then sipped down half her cup of tea in one gulp. Wiping her mouth and hands with her napkin she smiled up at him anxiously. "Can we go now?"

Erik laughed again and nodded as they both rose. When they headed towards the door Christine noticed that the little Persian monkey was sitting on the coffee table in front of the chaise and she stopped, noticing that he looked different somehow.

"What is he doing down off the shelf?" She asked.

"That is what I was working on last night." Erik admitted, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a small metal object he handed it to her.

"What is this?" Christine asked, turning the item over in her hand.

"The key."

She looked from Erik to the key and back again in confusion.

"I thought you said there wasn't a key, that he wasn't a wind up music box."

"Yesterday he wasn't. Now he is." Erik told her with a look of satisfaction.

Once more that childlike wonder came over her face and she knelt down beside the table and inserted the key into the now visible hole on the side of the box portion. After a few cranks she sat back and watched as the little monkey now played a merry tune while his arms pulled back and then came together to clink the brass symbols in rhythm with the music. Christine clasped her hands together in delight and looked up at Erik.

"How on earth did you do this, and all in one night!?" When Erik gave his usual self depreciative shrug she laughed. "Oh that's right, I forgot that you were a genius at the age of six."

"Actually, I was a genius when I was born, I only said I designed my first _building_ at age six." He corrected her, his dry wit coming out.

"Oh now I feel even more like a complete dunce!" She giggled.

"You shouldn't, I am sure by now you are very good at lacing your boots and writing your name. And if not, I would be more than happy to give you some lessons."

Christine opened her mouth in amused shock and taking a pillow from the lounge she flung it at him in a spirited manner.

"Give me lessons indeed! You are terrible!" She scolded, liking how he playfully caught the pillow with ease and twirled it around in his hands.

"Temper, temper, Christine. I had fully intended on offering you the lessons for free, but now since you tried to injure me with this deadly weapon, I am afraid I am going to have to charge you." He continued with the banter.

When Christine rose to her feet with a heated look and took a step closer to him, Erik cocked his head and backed away; waiting to see what she intended to do. He didn't have to wait long because she grabbed the other pillow and took off after him with a squeal of delight as he continued to back away. Erik had been chased many times in his life, mostly by angry mobs with knives and swords but never by such a precocious lady brandishing a pillow as her weapon of choice… and he found it absolutely amusing! He did his best to remain just out of her reach as she teasingly swung the pillow at him, using his own as a shield as they both enjoyed their new game. Christine was totally disarming, entirely enchanting and so much fun to be around that Erik did not even notice when Nadir stepped into the room, silently watching them with a look of utter shock on his face.

"I would offer assistance, but I am not sure which one of you needs it more." Nadir finally said, his voice causing the two to stop their horseplay and look at him with surprise. "I assume this is all in good fun and that you two were not actually trying to do bodily harm."

"Maybe _he_ wasn't, but_ I_ was!" Christine laughed, raising her pillow once more as if she were going to throw it at him.

"Oh and pray tell what offence has he committed against you this time, dear lady?" Nadir was thoroughly enjoying seeing the two in such a lively mood with one another.

"He offered to give me lessons on lacing my boots…and he was going to charge me for them!" She laughed, still seeing the glint of humor in Erik's eyes.

"I see…" Nadir furrowed his brow and did his best to decipher what Christine could have possibly meant by that and why exactly that would offend her so. Perhaps he just didn't quite understand the English words; it was after all not his native tongue. "While I am at a loss as to why his offer has brought on this deadly battle, I am certain that Erik is entirely at fault and I offer you my assistance in trouncing the cad if you have need of me, my lady."

"Why are you here, Nadir?!" Erik bellowed; upset with the man for interrupting what was arguably the most fun he could ever remember having.

"I came to inform you that the Shah has requested your presence at a banquet he is having tonight for several local officials and neighboring royalty. He wishes for you to describe his new palace to his guests and bring some of your less detailed sketches with you for presentation. I assume he does not wish for you to bring anything that might show your ingeniously crafted trap doors or hidden rooms." Nadir told him.

"And by 'requested' you mean _ordered_, am I right." Erik fumed, all the joy he felt moments ago now gone.

"I will not insult you by denying it. However, regardless of how it was worded, you must attend." Nadir warned him.

"I will do as I please and you know it, Daroga." Erik snarled, violently tossing the pillow he had still been holding back on to the lounge.

Nadir looked over at Christine with a sad smile and then with a nod of his head towards the balcony he turned back to Erik.

"May I have a word with you in private, my friend?" And without waiting for his reply he headed towards the terrace.

Erik reluctantly followed, leaving Christine alone.

"You know damn well why you need to attend." Nadir told Erik in a low hiss once they were alone. "You were not the only one who was ordered to appear."

"Christine?" Erik now knew more than he wanted to. "So the Shahbanu is still playing her games. Well, if she wants a fight, then she will get it."

"Erik I beg of you to show reason. If it were just you alone that she had in her sights I would not worry…well, not as much. But I have grown very fond of Christine and I will not sit by and let your stubborn pride and arrogance endanger her. Go to the banquet, describe the wonders you are creating for the Shah and let the Shahbanu see that you and Christine are happy, despite how much she would prefer otherwise. By doing that you will make her more crazy than if you had refused to show up at all." Nadir knew just the right way to word things so it would make Erik do what he wanted him to while still feeling like he had the upper hand.

"Fine! We will attend, but I am not treating Christine like my helpless slave, she will be my guest and if you dare to challenge me on this I will say to hell with the Shah's 'request' and stay home." Erik threatened.

"Small victories are often the most effective." Nadir muttered and Erik did not know exactly which one of them his statement was directed at.

Christine was sitting in on the lounge playing with the fringe on the pillow when the two men came back in. She stood up and waited for Erik to let her know what they had decided.

"Apparently we will be attending a banquet tonight." He told her.

"We?"

"Yes, your presence is also requested. But don't worry; it will not be like last time. You will not be asked any more personal questions. I guarantee it." He promised as he walked over and put his hands on either side of her arms in reassurance.

"So I guess that means that our trip to the city is canceled." She said quietly looking down at the floor in disappointment.

"Certainly not!" Erik stated. "The banquet is not till sundown so we have the entire day to spend at the palace and the market. I promised you a day in the city and a day in the city you will get. Besides, we need to get you a dress for tonight, one that will make the Shahbanu green with jealousy."

"Erik…" Nadir warned. "It is not wise to tease the cobra in its own nest."

"And to go with the dress, I think a piece of jewelry is required." Erik continued, ignoring Nadir.

"I don't want you to go to any trouble on my account." Christine said, a little nervous about the party, but still very excited about their outing.

"It is no trouble at all. In fact I want you to buy whatever you see that pleases your eye." Erik told her as he reached into his pocket and handed her a small bag of coins. "Spend the money on something you want and I absolutely forbid you to come back with a single one of these left over." He then then turned to Nadir. "Now if there are no more messages you need to deliver, Christine and I are going out."

"Very well, I will have Darius saddle my horse." Nadir agreed heading to the door.

"Why? You were not invited!" Erik argued, anger rising in his voice.

"Perhaps, but if I know you, Erik, you will find some reason to stay too late at the construction site or in the city just so you will have an excuse to avoid the banquet. And I am not going to indulge you in your suicidal tendencies. I am coming with you to keep you on schedule. Besides, these are dangerous times and with foreign dignitaries in the realm there may be rebels lurking in the city. Two pairs of eyes are better than one and I am sure even you would not begrudge a little extra protection for Christine's sake?" Nadir once again made a good point and Erik was hard pressed to argue.

So less than a half an hour later Erik mounted his horse and reached down to lift Christine up in front of him. César balked just a little at the addition of a new and unfamiliar rider but Erik soothed him with a few gentle words. Nadir was mounted and ready to go, as was his servant Darius who would be accompanying them. They rode out of the palace gates and headed towards the city at a nice leisurely pace, allowing Christine plenty of time to take in all the sights with wide eyes.

Erik was enjoying having to share the same horse with her, it affording him an excuse to hold on to Christine without her knowing how much he truly wanted to. He liked the way her body rubbed against his with the sway of the horse but soon he began to wonder if this had not been such a wise idea after all. If Christine noticed the painful pleasure he was deriving from it all, she certainly never let on. She continuously asked questions about things she saw and pointing out small nuances that even Erik had never taken note of.

When they had reached the main square of the city where people were thick along the streets Christine began to notice something strange. People would stop as they passed, look at her with sadness in their eyes and bow their heads with their hands together as if they were praying. More than once she heard a particular phrase repeated over and over again. At first she smiled at them, hoping it was just a form of greeting, but after a while she had to ask.

"Why do they keep doing that, and what is it they are saying?" She asked Erik, reminding herself of her previous decision to learn Persian.

At first he was quiet but after a heavy sigh he answered her, his voice sounding tired and a bit sad.

"They are offering prayers of safety for you, asking Allah to guard and protect you." He said.

"Oh. That is…odd." Christine said with a confused frown. "Why would they do that, they don't even know me."

"They know you are the consort of the Angel of Doom, so of course they assume you face a fate worse than death." He knew he deserved the hatred and fear of these people; some of them probably had family members who had died at his hand. But he knew that Christine saw the fright in their eyes when they looked at him and he hated it.

"Well, I know the truth and that is all that matters." She told him confidently, sitting up a little straighter as if she were daring the people to feel any pity for her.

Erik was somehow comforted by her words. Yes, what did it matter what they thought of him as long as he held Christine in is arms!

When they arrived at the palace site Christine gave a gasp of astonishment. The large towers with the domed roofs rose before her like giants, tall and magnificent. The walls surrounding he massive palace were of the highest quality craftsmanship and her hands longed to run themselves over the smooth stone work in appreciation.

"Oh Erik, you built this?"

"Well, I did have some help." He admitted, waving his hand towards the hundreds of workers running here and there like ants, each with a job to do as they scurried about.

"Don't let his modesty fool you, Christine. If Erik were not here every day the whole place would be backwards and upside down. The design he created are so complicated and intricate that unless every detail is explained by Erik no one would know what went where. He truly is a master of his craft." Nadir laughed, seeing Erik squirm at the compliment.

"I believe it." She whispered in awe. "May I get down and explore a little?"

"Of course. I will give you the grand tour. Most of the palace is close to completion, but we had to shift a lot of the workers to finish the walls for the new wing the Shah just requested." Erik dismounted and raised his arms to help her down. He enjoyed the way her body grazed his when she slid off and he saw her give a slight blush as she noticed the contact as well. Funny how a simple blush of modesty seemed to arouse him faster than anything.

He guided her through the palace, pointing out this and showing her that and much to his delight each room seemed to impress her further. When they were looking at the large throne room with the vaulted ceilings and surrounding columns one of his foremen approached and asked Erik to check something, steeling his attention from her momentarily. When he looked back he gave a laugh. She was lying on the floor, her arms and legs were stretched out wide like she was making a snow angel on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked, crossing his arms and regarding her with amusement.

"I wanted to feel the smooth marble floor and see the details of the ceiling all at once. I am truly impressed with your work, Erik. Thank you very much for showing me all this. It is amazing!" She told him, sitting up and leaning back on her elbows as she smiled at him with a look of pure admiration.

"A palace is nothing without a queen to grace it, and I believe this kingdom will never house one as beautiful as you, Christine." Erik said unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Well, as nice as it was for you to say so, if I were queen of this castle that would mean I had to marry the Shah and I can 100% guarantee that is _not_ going to happen!" She laughed, stretching out her hand for him to help her up.

"I second that!" Erik agreed, assisting her to her feet as they headed back outside.

They ended up at the new wall and while Christine began to walk around, running her hands over the smooth stones, Erik got into a conversation over the correct consistency of the mortar with a few of his men. Nadir came up as well to help placate Erik and keep his temper in check, both men glancing up occasionally to see where Christine was. But soon the discussion escalated and they both became so engrossed in it that they failed to notice that Christine's wandering inspection of things had taken her out of their sight.

It was Nadir's warning hand on Erik's shoulder that caused him to look up suddenly and realizing she was gone his eyes began to frantically search for her.

"Damn!" He berated himself as he rushed to the street, looking left and right in hopes of catching sight of her. "I thought you said two pairs of eyes would be enough, Daroga!"

"They would have been, had we actually been paying attention!" Nadir was worried too but he was not going to take the full blame for this. But then something caught his eye and he signaled for Erik to look at where he was now pointing. "Thankfully, we brought a third pair of eyes with us today."

Darius was standing not far off, signaling for the two men to come over, nodding to his left in indication to the path she had gone. When they arrived beside the dutiful servant they could see that his hand was on his sword, prepared to spring into action should Christine have needed protection. As they looked in the direction Darius indicated they both saw that she was bending down in front of a little boy that was begging for bread in the street.

Erik could see that the child looked to be about eight or nine, so very thin and wearing tattered clothes. His mind suddenly flashed back to the past when he had been about that same age, dressed in similar rags and just as malnourished. Erik wondered what he would have thought if a beautiful lady like Christine had approached him like this, offering him an ounce of compassion. He watched as she stood up and took his frail hand in hers, leading him over to one of the street vendors who was selling loaves of bread. Handing the man a few of the coins that Erik had given her, she received several loaves of the warm bread. The child's eyes grew wide when she in turn gave him what she had just purchased, slipping a couple more of the coins into his hand as well. The smile on the boy's face spoke volumes even if Christine could not understand his string of appreciative words in Persian. Suddenly she was surrounded by other children, all poor and hungry looking and without hesitation Christine emptied the bag of coins, placing one in each of the children's hands.

"She is quite a woman." Nadir told Erik, never taking his eyes off her act of kindness.

"You have no idea." Erik agreed, his voice hardly above a whisper. He did not wish to disturb the scene before him since Christine appeared to be enjoying her time with the children. The kids were laughing and trying to communicate with her but all she could do was smile and nod back. However, this was not the best of neighborhoods and Erik would feel much better if she were safely back beside him, so he slowly approached the idyllic scene. As soon as the children saw the Angel of Doom walking up, they instantly scattered and ran away, leaving Christine standing there in confusion.

"I thought I told you to spend that money on something _you_ wanted, Christine." Erik told her in a gentle voice from behind.

She whirled around, her hands slipping behind her back in an almost guilty fashion. She gave him a sheepish smile, hoping he was not upset with her.

"This _was_ something I wanted." Christine assured him, turning her head to look back to where the children had disappeared. "And you had forbid me to come back with any of the coins left over, didn't you? I was only following your orders."

"You have a very kind heart, Christine." Erik told her, shaking his head with a smile. "Now come, you should not wander off like this, it is not safe." He reached out and took her hand in his, leading her back to where Nadir and Darius waited.

With his business at the worksite finished the four of them soon found themselves deep in the heart of the lively and bustling market place. It was probably quite a spectacle, seeing the Daroga of Mazanderan and the Angel of Doom escorting a beautiful smiling girl around to all the shops. Normally Erik would have felt uncomfortable among so many people, especially when they all looked at him with fear and quickly turned aside, but this time Erik didn't care. He would gladly endure such discomfort just to see the look of joy on Christine's face.

As they made their way by a few food stands, Nadir pointed out several dishes that he felt she might like to try. Christine found that she loved the Persian spices they used and Erik paid for her to sample a bite or two of everything she thought looked tasty. Nadir got a thing or two as well but Erik just nibbled here and there on a piece of bread or fruit, for obvious reasons. Before long Christine was stuffed and with a laugh swore she would never eat again.

Next they found a nice dress shop and it didn't take long before an outfit was chosen for the banquet that evening. Erik had approved of the choice and couldn't wait to see how it looked on Christine, almost now enjoying the idea of accepting the Shah's invitation. While she was distracted by another street vendor, Erik left Nadir in charge and stole away to find something special to give to Christine that evening. It didn't take him long and soon he was back, slipping in among them as if he had never left.

They were walking back to where they left the horses when Christine was shocked to see a building that resembled that of a European church. Noticing her curious look, Nadir explained.

"Yes, you will find many different religions here in Persia and as long as they keep to themselves, the Shah tolerates the variety. If you wish to go in and offer some prayers, I am sure we wouldn't mind waiting for you." Nadir told her, looking to Erik for approval. He knew that Erik had long ago felt that god had cursed him, blaming him for the misfortune of his deformed face. Thus his masked friend saw no need to show homage to any deity, but he hoped that Erik would not deny Christine the opportunity if she so desired.

"No thank you." She told Nadir absently mindedly. She had become quite disillusioned by the priest who had spoken over her father at his funeral. The fact that he had claimed that god had taken her father because he wanted a new musician for his heavenly choir had made her angry. Christine knew that it had been sickness and human frailty that had parted her from her beloved father, not any act of god! She was horrified that this man, who claimed to serve the almighty, portrayed him as some greedy and selfish person who would take the lives of people on a whim. Since that day she had not stepped foot in a church and did her praying wherever she pleased, knowing that god could hear her anywhere. "I appreciate the offer, but I see no need to go inside."

Erik gave a bit of a snort and shot Nadir in a cynical glance.

"Why would Christine wish to say prayers to a god who has apparently abandoned her?" Erik asked.

Christine looked up at him in shock and wonder.

"Why would you say he has abandoned me?" Christine inquired.

"You lost your father, you were abducted and brought to a strange land and then sold into a life of slavery. After all that has befallen you, how can you _not_ think that he has forsaken you? Has a single good thing happened for you lately to prove that god cares if you live or die?" Erik challenged.

"Yes." She told him quietly, her face full of disbelief. "He sent me you." And without another word she turned and walked away.

Erik stood as still as stone, not knowing what to say or do. Nadir was just as surprised by her words and looked over at his friend with empathy. Darius, seeing that neither of the other two men seemed to have any intention of moving, quickly followed after her to provide protection.

"Like I said, Erik. Christine is quite a woman." He reached up to pat him on the shoulder. "Don't let her slip through your fingers." Nadir warned as he headed off in the direction the other two had gone, leaving Erik still standing there in silence.

**Ok, another chapter down – next one is the Shah's banquet. Review quickly and I will post quickly! I promise!**

**So tell me what you though about:**

**The monkey now being a music box**

**The pillow fight – although Erik was more on the defense than offense in that one**

**The people pitying her in the streets because she was with the Angel of Doom**

**Her kindness to the kids**

**Her comment on how Erik was the one good thing to happen to her since her father died…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Your kind and instant reviews have caused me to post early! See how this works…You ask for more by telling me what you liked in my story and I post more to keep the reviews coming. A great symbiotic relationship if I ever saw one!**

**I enjoy hearing what you all liked and what you ****_would_**** like to see happen , even if you stay up (a lot) too late reading, hee hee. I stay up (a lot) too late writing it, so I think that is fair. I gather that you would like to see more action between our couple (coming up) and some more on Erik's past (also on the way) so just stay with me, the ride may be long but I can promise a lot of pretty scenery along the way – plus a happy ending when we all get to where we are going. **

**Oh and I am seriously liking the idea starting ****_"Christine's Persian Soup Kitchen",_**** ha ha. Yep, feed the hungry in Ashraf, all funded by the infamous Angel of Doom! Can you just imagine! Ha ha.**

Chapter 13

The ride back to the old palace was different than when they left; this time instead of people praying for Christine along the street there was the sound of children laughing and calling her name as they ran beside their horses. Her reputation as an angel of mercy had spread and she was now like their new patron saint. Christine smiled and waved at the children and Erik couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride over her. He had already come to realize what a treasure she was, now it was obvious that others saw this as well.

When they arrived back at his quarters they had very little time before their presence was required at the Shah's banquet. Erik changed into his most formal evening-wear, riffled through his sketches to find one to show the Shah's guests and waited for Christine to emerge from the washroom in her new dress. When she finally did, he knew it had been well worth the wait. She looked stunning, the sheer white fabric of the skirt flowed all around her like a cloud while the golden bodice with its plunging neckline hugged her torso in a way that made his breath catch in his throat. The draping sleeves finished off the outfit and he enjoyed how she twirled around in a circle so that he could take in the full effect.

"How do I look?" She asked. "Am I presentable enough for the Shah's party?"

"You will outshine even the stars tonight." He told her, his voice low and husky.

Christine blushed at his words, feeling slightly uncomfortable because of the look she saw in his eyes…was that desire?

"Oh, and look." Christine said suddenly with a glint of humor. She lifted up the long flowing skirt to about her knees, just high enough for him to see that she was wearing the bloomers he got her. "These will help me feel more like a proper Swedish girl and not a Persian temptress in this dress." She laughed.

This made Erik chuckle as well, but he became quite serious as he walked closer, taking a box out of his pocket.

"Perhaps _this_ will make you feel like a queen." He told her, opening the box and holding up a delicate gold chain with a large teardrop ruby pendant hanging at the end.

Christine gave a sharp intake of breath and placed her hand to her lips in shock.

"Oh Erik, it is beautiful! Too beautiful for me, I couldn't possibly accept such an extravagant gift."

"Nonsense. After your kind-hearted acts towards those children in the city today, you deserve nothing less… and so much more." He insisted, walking behind her and draping it around her throat. When she moved her hair aside for him to clasp it in the back, his hands began to shake slightly at the sight of the delicate skin of her neck. Oh how he longed to lean forward and bless it with a kiss… No! He rebuked himself sharply; any kiss from him would not be a blessing but a curse! _Remember your place, Erik, you know where you belong and it is not with a heavenly creature like Christine_, he told himself sternly.

The clasp was hooked but he lingered there slightly, allowing his fingers to graze her skin one moment more as he pretended to play with the chain. Knowing he must step away before he lost all sense, he cleared his throat and moved back to stand in front of her once more.

"Thank you, Erik." She told him in a breathless voice. She had felt his warm breath on her neck and the caress of his fingers as he had worked the clasp and it had made her legs go weak. She hoped he had not noticed how she had swayed slightly, imagining how his touch would feel if he had allowed his hands to travel further down…down her neck to her shoulders, to her collarbone and then her… _Christine!_ She scolded herself; _cease these improper thoughts at once_! And though her mind complied, she knew she really didn't want to. She found herself unable to look at him without blushing, so she averted her eyes and focused on the pendant, rubbing the stone between her fingers. "I will treasure it always." She promised.

Just then there was a knock at the door and the moment they were sharing was once again broken by Nadir as he stepped in, calling to them from the other room. Walking into the living area they greeted their friend.

"I assume you two are ready?" He asked, but stopped short when he saw Christine. "Allah have mercy. Erik, you will be the envy of every man there tonight." He came forth and took Christine's hand and kissed the back of it reverently. "You are truly a vision, my dear."

Christine blushed once more while Erik seethed. How dare Nadir so easily take liberties that he could only dream of! Just because he had a normal looking face and had probably kissed dozens of women, it did not give him the right to place his lips on Christine. No, not on _his_ Christine! Erik suddenly became aware of a new side of himself, a dangerous and possessive side that would not abide sharing her in any way shape or form. She was _his_ and if he couldn't have her…no one could!

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" Erik broke in, taking Christine's hand from out of Nadir's grasp and glaring at him darkly.

"Yes…we do not want to incur the Shah's wrath by being late." Nadir agreed, eyeing Erik with sudden wariness. His mood had abruptly altered and not in a good way, leaving Nadir to worry slightly for his safety. He would have to guard his actions around Christine, he thought to himself. For it was painfully clear that Erik was now treating her like a predatory animal protecting his mate.

"Is there anything we should know about tonight? How we should act or what we should do in the presence of the Shah and his guests?" Christine asked as they left Erik's apartment.

"Oh there are many rules and customs that I feel you should be made aware of, but since Erik will ignore them all anyway and purposefully break any he deems ridiculous, I don't see the point in even mentioning them." Nadir told her with a heavy sigh. "I will just have to do my best to smooth things over for every transgression in manners, just like I always do."

"I survived quite adequately before I met you, Daroga, and I will do so again once we have parted ways. It has always baffled me why you seem to feel the need to hover over me like a mother hen." Erik told him, his anger from earlier having abated and his dry wit returning.

"I was the one who brought you to this place, Erik. The least I can do is make sure you still have a your head on your shoulders when you leave!" Nadir was glad to see that he had apparently been forgiven. "Now just play nice with everyone tonight. Try not to offend anyone of rank at least. If you feel the need to vent your anger, do so on the servants and leave the Shah and his guests unscathed...for your sake as well as my sanity."

"I will take my frustrations out on whoever offends me, not foist it off on some hapless servant who did me no wrong." Erik said, sounding offended by the suggestion. "But for the sake of your sanity, which I have often questioned, I will do my _best_ to remain civil."

"That is all I ask." Nadir said with a smile.

They had arrived at the banquet hall and were escorted in to mingle with the other guests. Christine felt quite out of place, not knowing the language for one thing and secondly because there were so very few women in the room. Most of them she noted were servants or harem girls brought in by the Shah to entertain and flatter the male guests. When she saw that Leyla was among them she wanted so much to go over and talk to her but was reluctant to leave Erik's side. Christine felt like she was in a den of lions, but as long as she was with Erik, she felt safe and protected.

Erik sensed Christine's trepidation and though he tried to act secure for her sake, he too was feeling uncomfortable. He always did in crowds. While no one dared say a word about his mask, for fear of insulting the Shah – and perhaps Erik as well if they knew of his reputation – that did not stop them from staring and whispering behind his back. It was times like these when he wished his hearing was not so keen and he could just ignore the remarks, but it was hard when there were so many voices.

"Erik!" The Shah greeted him as they made their way through the crowd. "It is good to see you, my friend. I am anxious to have you describe my new palace to my guests. Come here and show me what you have brought with you."

Erik seemed less than enthusiastic about being the center of attention, but Christine could tell that he was proud of his work and didn't mind showing off his brilliance… just a little. When he stepped away, drawing the crowd of interested ones with him to look at the sketches he had brought, Christine hung back and waited nervously by one of the pillars for him to return. When she felt a hand on her arm she jumped in fright and turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Leyla!" Oh she was so glad it was her.

"Christine, you look like princess tonight." Her friend told her in a low whisper. "The dark Angel must be pleased with you to dress you so fine and show you off as he does."

"I don't know about that, but he did buy me this outfit and he gave me this." She told her, holding up the beautiful ruby pendant.

"Oh, jewel stones hold much meaning. The ruby stands for fire and passion!" Leyla explained.

"Fire and passion?" Christine repeated as she stared down at the gem around her neck. There certainly was a lot of _that_ sparking between the two of them in the last day or so. She had felt a touch of excitement and satisfaction over the fact that Erik had apparently been affected by her close proximity when they were both riding César today. She had done her best not to let on that she had noticed his obvious arousal and it thrilled her to learn that she was not the only one suffering from such new and unexpected feelings. Even now she could still recall his fevered kisses from her dream and her body ached to feel such things for real. But once again she hesitated, knowing that this was not a game to be taken lightly…not with Erik.

"I must go back with other girls. I only want to say hello and hope to see you again soon." She gave Christine a quick hug and ran back to where the rest of the harem waited.

"A friend of yours?" Nadir asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Yes, her name is Leyla. I met her the other day when I spent time in the harem." She told him. "So tell me, even if Erik does not care if he offends the Shah, is there anything _I _should know so that I won't accidentally bring reproach on him by doing something wrong?"

"Just keep your head lowered, speak only when spoken to and you will be just fine. I have not seen the Shahbanu yet, so maybe she will not be attending." Nadir said, scanning the room but still not seeing the Shah's wife.

"I sure hope that is the case, I do not like her one bit. If you ask me, all her hostility and sadistic aggression towards Erik stems from the fact that she is attracted to him and he won't give her the time of day." She pointed out.

Nadir looked down at Christine in shock and horror.

"You believe the Shahbanu desires Erik?!" He whispered, looking around to make sure no one had overheard what she had said. Nadir had often thought the same thing himself but had never dared utter the words out loud. He could swear that whenever Shaheen was around Erik, he could practically smell her hunger for him like a dog in heat.

"I would think it was obvious. The way she looks at him and the fact that she is far too interested in his…bedroom activities, it is a dead giveaway. I am surprised that Erik has not figured it out for himself."

"I believe that Erik is blissfully oblivious to all of this and I would suggest that you keep him that way. If such a rumor were to spread it would mean death to him for sure! The Shah would not take kindly to the suggestion that his wife desires another man…especially Erik!" Nadir warned.

"I understand." Christine nodded. But if _she_ could see it from a mile away, she wondered why no one else could. Perhaps only Christine recognized the Shahbanu's yearning glances because she herself harbored the same feelings. Suddenly, a surge of jealousy coursed through her and she knew that if that witch ever tried to seduce Erik… she was going to have a fight on her hands!

Erik had more than satisfied the Shah's desire to have every prince and visiting dignitary envious of him after the description of his new palace. The Shah walked around with his head a little higher and his chest sticking out a little farther after hearing all the compliments they gave him on how fortunate and wise he was, as if he had built the place himself. Erik rolled his eyes at all this, but much to Nadir's relief, said nothing at all.

When the gong sounded, announcing dinner would now be served, everyone went to the low table to sit down on large cushions on the floor surrounding it on all sides. Erik had taken Christine's hand and led her over to recline between him and Nadir, but after they were seated a murmur went through the group around them.

"Does your architect wish to shame us by placing his concubine at the same table as royalty?" One of the guests, a certain Prince Jamal, asked in an offended tone.

Erik bristled at the man's words and he once again heard Nadir give a low hiss, warning him to keep his temper like he promised. He was about to answer the man back when the Shah spoke up.

"Ah, yes. Erik is known for testing me with his lack of attention where our customs are concerned. However because of his service to me as both architect and efficient dispenser of death, I find it easy to overlook such offenses." The Shah said with a laugh. "However, if you are so offended by her presence I am sure we could _persuade_ him to adhere to formality and order her to leave."

_Oh just you try and make me_, Erik thought to himself.

"No, if the illustrious Shah of Ashraf is not insulted by her presence, then I will not be either." Prince Jamal said with a bow of his head towards the Shah. He then gazed across the table at Christine. "In truth, I find her to be much more pleasing to look at than most of the other guests here."

Erik did not like the way Jamal looked directly at him when he said that last part or the glint in his eye when he stared at Christine. That new found possessiveness came raging forward once more and he knew that if the prince kept it up, he was libel to lunge across the table and strangle him. Christine must have noticed his sudden agitation because she laid her hand gently on his arm, causing him to look down at her.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, having not understood a word of what had been said since everyone was speaking in Persian.

"Yes, Christine. Everything is fine." He told her with a sigh. He needed to keep it together for her sake. She certainly didn't need to see him launch into a killing frenzy on account of her honor.

The rest of the dinner went well, except for when the servants came around with the food and purposely passed over Christine, following custom and only offering food to the men. After the second man passed her by, Erik reached out and grabbed the servant by the arm and took a small cake of bread off the plate and personally handed it to Christine. He then glared at the rest of the servants, his eyes warning them of the consequences should they dare to overlook her again. After that, things ran smoother…however Prince Jamal's persistent leering glances at Christine continued to anger him. As usual, Erik ate very little, offering Christine anything of his plate that she might like and just pushing the rest around with his fork.

When dinner was over the Shah clapped his hands and signaled for the entertainment to begin. A small band in the corner began to play several instruments and everyone was delighted when the harem girls rose to their feet and launched into a lively dance around the room, circling the guests with their skirts twirling like a dozen fluttering butterflies. Even Christine enjoyed the show, smiling back when Leyla gave her a secret wink. When they were finished the guests clapped and the harem bowed low and backed away into the corner and sat down once more.

"I too wish to offer entertainment to thank the Shah for his hospitality." Prince Jamal told the other guests standing up. He snapped his fingers and a beautiful girl quickly appeared beside him. "I offer my concubine Isha, who will now dance for your pleasure." He gestured to her and she walked a few feet away and waited for the music to start. When the accompaniment began Christine was shocked to see how flexible the girl was, twisting this way and that in the most seductive and unnatural positions that she was certain the girl had no bones at all. The rest of the guests seemed enthralled by her skills and applauded quite enthusiastically when Isha finished, standing with one of her legs bent all the way back and touching her head.

"I didn't even know that was possible!" Christine leaned over and whispered to Erik with wide eyes.

Erik couldn't help chuckling, but when his reaction caused Prince Jamal to look over at him, he soon wished he had kept silent.

"And what of you, architect? Do you have some entertainment prepared to honor the Shah?" He asked, his eyes taking on an accusing glare.

"I have already entertained the group enough with my descriptions of the new palace." He told him flatly.

"But what of your concubine? Surly she has more skills than simply the ability to warm your bed. Have _her_ dance for us." He suggested.

"Yes, Erik. Have your little slave girl entertain us somehow." A sultry voice said from behind, making everyone turn to see the Shahbanu entering the room. "After all, that was the profession she was employed in when we found her for you, was it not?"

The Shah rose and stretched out his hand to greet his wife, guiding Shaheen to recline on the pillow next to him at the head of the table.

"So glad you could join the festivities, my dear." The Shah told her.

"Yes, and it seems I came at the perfect moment. I would have hated to miss out on such a show." She then looked over at Erik. "Do order her to perform for us, Erik. I would like to see her skills in action." Shaheen told him, her evil smile only making matters worse.

"Christine will _not_ perform like some trained monkey for your pleasure!" Erik said in a fit of rage, rising to his feet as he glared at Shaheen and Prince Jamal in turn. His fists clenched with hate as his mind once more slipped back to his years in the Gypsy camp, forced to amuse the gathering crowds by showing them his horrible face. Each night his _master_ had ordered him to entertain, to do as he was told or suffer the painful consequences…but Erik would be damned if he would see Christine humiliated like that!

"What is going on?" Christine whispered anxiously to Nadir. She understood that she was somehow involved and if Shaheen was behind it and she knew it could not be good.

"The Shahbanu instructed Erik to order you to entertain like the other woman have and he has refused. Allah be merciful, I am afraid this will not end well." Nadir told her, a bead of sweat forming on his upper lip as he watched wide eyed to see what would happen next.

"Wait!" Christine shouted, standing up suddenly and putting her hand on Erik's arm once more.

"Christine, stay out of this!" Erik hissed.

"No. I won't let you get into trouble because of me." She told him sternly before turning to the Shah. "I…I will perform for you, your highness." She said respectfully in English.

"Christine!" Erik gasped, taking her by the arm and walking a few steps away. "You do not have to entertain these people like some caged animal just because they order you to!"

"Maybe not, but I will gladly do so if it means keeping you alive!" She glanced over at the harem and saw Leyla's look of fear for her friend's predicament. "I may not be able to dance like the other girls, but …I can do one thing…I hope." Christine pulled her arm free from Erik's grasp, gesturing for him to sit back down as she walked over to stand beside the musicians. She desperately wished she could communicate with them and ask if they knew how to play anything she might recognize, but she realized that was impossible.

Christine had decided to sing a song from the play _Man of La Mancha_ that they had been performing, but none of the ones she had practiced for the part of Dulcinea seemed fitting. So instead she chose the rousing ballad given by the hero, Don Quixote, called _"Impossible Dream"._ She had always liked the words to it, probably because a desperate fight against daunting odds seemed to mirror her life…especially now.

As she looked out at the group of staring eyes, she almost felt herself loose her nerve. She had not sung in a long time, and certainly never in front of a crowd. Her father had been the only one she would permit to hear her and while he was always very complimentary, her unnerving stage fright never allowed her to pursue it further. That was why she had wished to remain an understudy and play bit parts with the traveling troubadours, to remain out of the lime-light. Yet now she was here, in front of a large group and about to faint. _No!_ She would _not_ let Erik down like that! He had done so much for her; the least she could do was sing one silly little song to save his neck. So taking a long steady breath Christine opened her mouth to sing.

Christine's first words struck Erik like a blow to the chest! Her tone, her pitch…it was perfect, just like her. She sang like a siren of old, her voice having the ability to sway a man's mind into doing whatever she commanded of him. He had never heard a voice so pure, so true in all its naturalness. This was not something she had been taught, not some skill that she had acquired, no this was something she had been born with. Erik couldn't believe he had lived with her for almost five days and had no idea of the pure jewel she possessed in her throat. He would have had her singing from morning till night if he had only realized. Erik had to force his mind to stop reeling in order to listen to the words she was now singing.

_To dream the impossible dream  
To fight the unbeatable foe  
To bear with unbearable sorrow  
To run where the brave dare not go _

It was here that Christine's nerve suddenly left her. She could not tell if anyone was pleased with her song or not and unable to read anyone's reaction her knees felt like they were going to buckle beneath her. Her face grew hot and she knew at any moment she was going to bolt from the room or pass out, neither of which would bode well for her or Erik.

Erik could tell that she was faltering and without a second thought he quickly rose from his cushion and strode across the floor towards her. He placed his hands on either side of her arms and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You can do this, Christine." He assured her. "You are doing wonderfully." And stepping over to the pianoforte he practically pushed the musician off the bench and sat down to offer her accompaniment. He had heard the songs from this particular play at least once, and for Erik that was more than sufficient. He didn't care if it was 'proper' or not in the eyes of the guests that he would so willingly assist his consort this way, but he was not about to let Christine go through this alone!

When Erik's fingers played the first few notes of the song Christine's heart soared! He was her strength and she now knew for certain she could do it. Never taking her eyes off of him she began the next verse with her head held high.

_To right the unrightable wrong  
To love pure and chaste from afar  
To try when your arms are too weary  
To reach the unreachable star_

_This is my quest  
To follow that star  
No matter how hopeless  
No matter how far_

_To fight for the right  
Without question or pause  
To be willing to march into Hell  
For a heavenly cause_

_And I know if I'll only be true  
To this glorious quest  
That my heart will lie peaceful and calm  
When I'm laid to my rest_

_And the world will be better for this  
That one man, scorned and covered with scars  
Still strove with his last ounce of courage  
To reach the unreachable star_

Christine could not believe how wonderful it felt to sing again! Every moment seemed so right, just like it had been when it had been just her and her father. And with Erik looking back at her with such adoration while she sang, Christine had embraced every word and note, the music resounding through her like thunder. When she had reached the part about the man being scorned and covered with scars, she had seen Erik flinch, those words hitting a little too close to home for him. But the smile on his face now told her that he was pleased with her form of entertainment. She had done well.

The rest of the group was apparently delighted as well for they burst out in loud applause, everyone having looks of shock or amazement on their faces. Everyone except Shaheen that is, she looked ready to kill! But neither Erik or Christine were in any position to notice, they just continued to stare at one another in wonder.

"Well done!" The Shah shouted. " I can now see why you are so taken with your little slave girl. Her voice is truly a gift from the gods. And you, Erik, I had no idea that your talents were so diverse as well!"

Erik barely registered the Shah's comments; he could not take his eyes off of Christine. She had sung for him…and him alone. And where she had begun timid and quite, she had ended in a triumphal crescendo that had almost brought tears to his eyes. Christine was his soul mate, in every way possible. If she had not been created and placed on this earth solely for him, then Erik saw no further reason for his existence at all. No, the world could not be _that_ cruel…could it? To give him a glimpse of every desire he ever had wrapped into one small body and then deny him once more of the chance of ever possessing it? She would be his. Erik would possess Christine or die trying!

The rest of the guests had now left the table and were once again mingling around the room talking and enjoying the company of the harem girls. Nadir approached Erik and Christine with a look on pure wonderment on his face.

"Christine, you were amazing." He whispered, once more taking her hands in his and bringing them to his lips for a kiss of adoration. He then turned and looked at Erik. "You did well too."

Erik gave Nadir a withering glance, mostly over the fact that he was kissing Christine's hands again, but also for his comment.

"Thank you, Nadir. I couldn't have done it without Erik's help. I was about to faint dead away before he began to play for me." She gave Erik a look of gratefulness laced with admiration. "I just hope it was enough to placate the Shahbanu so that she will leave us alone."

"I do not know about that." Nadir said in an uneasy voice. "After your song she stomped out of the hall in a furry. Your success was not what she had hoped for and she is a very dangerous and vengeful woman when she is displeased. I would suggest the two of you stay on your guard and as far away from her as possible."

"You do not have to tell me twice." Christine assured him in a quiet and fright filled voice.

"She is of no further concern to us." Erik told Nadir, rising to his feet and coming to stand protectively next to Christine. He glared at his friend, silently warning him to shut his mouth. He didn't want Nadir frightening her needlessly. "Now, I feel we have more than fulfilled any obligations that were expected of us surrounding our mandatory attendance to this banquet, and we are now leaving. Do give my regards to the Shah." Erik said, a bit too sarcastically for Nadir's liking.

"Good evening, Nadir." Christine called back as she let Erik guide her towards the door.

They had almost reached the exit when a voice came from behind.

"Architect." A man called, causing Erik to stiffen. "I wish to have a word with you."

Erik recognized the voice as belonging to Prince Jamal and he was loathed to turn and suffer through a conversation with the man. His constant leering glances at Christine throughout the evening had already upset him enough, if provoked further Erik was not sure what he would do.

"I am tired and wish to retire." Erik said with a heavy sigh, still not turning around.

"I shall not keep you long then. However I believe that what I have to say will make remaining well worth your while." Jamal assured him.

Oh great, did Jamal now want Erik to build _him_ a palace too? Working for one arrogant and demanding royal bastard was quite enough, he couldn't stomach the thought of working for two!

"Speak your peace and be quick about it then." Erik said, turning around at last to face the man. They were both approximately the same height so their eyes met quite easily as they stared at each other.

"I wish to offer you a business proposition." Jamal began.

"I have no desire to design any new buildings at this time. Feel free to see me again once I have finished with this one." Erik told him with an air of dismissal.

"My proposition has nothing to do with your architectural skills. I was looking to purchase your girl." Jamal told him, his eyes once more resting on Christine. "I admit that I was taken with her beauty from the moment I saw her, but once I heard her sing… I knew I must have her. Name your price."

Erik was glad that they were conversing in Persian, so that Christine was now spared the knowledge that this man was offering to purchase her from him. However this did not lesson the fury that came to his eyes as he stared at Jamal, his jaw clenched with such force that he felt pain radiating through is face.

"She is _not_ for sale." He hissed, hardly able to form the words he was so full of hate at that moment.

"Come now, everything has a price." Jamal assured him. "I am no fool when it comes to business, but I must confess that you could easily rob me blind on this one, I am willing to pay anything. Or perhaps a trade would interest you?" He snapped his fingers and Isha was quickly at his side, her head bowed in submission. "I will pay whatever price you impose upon me and throw in Isha here as well. As you saw for yourself she is very agile and not just on the dance floor."

Erik saw the look of betrayal and terror cross Isha's face at Jamal's offer. Christine was being spared these humiliating words, but this poor girl was not. She was very much aware that she was being presented in trade, as if she meant nothing to the prince.

Erik took a threatening step closer to Jamal, that sleeping tiger was beginning to stir…would this be the moment it awoke?

"I said she is _not_ for sale." His voice was now so low and dangerous that even Christine took an uncertain step back. "And if you even dare to look at her again I will gladly fix it so you never see another thing during the rest of your miserable life… a life that I guarantee will not be long." Erik reached for Christine and turned to leave.

Prince Jamal's face became red with anger and his hand shot out to land on Erik's arm, wrenching him around to face him once more.

"I am not a man who accepts defeat. I made you a generous offer; you would have been wise to have accepted it. The songbird will be mine, whether you agree or not. No masked freak is going to stand between me and what I desire!"

Erik's hand was around the prince's neck in less than a second, slamming him up against one of the marble pillars. They were slightly hidden from the view of the other guests so no one turned or looked. Isha was the only one who could see and she was now frozen in place, tears running down her cheeks as her hands covered her mouth. The intensity of the red madness that surged through Erik was something he had not felt in a very long time. In the past Erik had killed for many reasons, from self-defense to money, but suddenly he felt the urge to kill for pleasure. Erik knew it would please him greatly to see this man writhing in pain as he executed him ever so slowly; a deadly smile crossing his lips as the thought swept over him. Oh yes, killing was an intoxicating drug, one he had too long denied himself and he now craved to renew that old acquaintance.

"Is everything all right over here?" Nadir asked, stepping up quickly and placing his hand on Erik's outstretched arm. From where he had been standing Nadir had seen the beginnings of a great catastrophe and hoped he was not too late to avert the devastation he saw in Erik's eyes. The prince was standing deathly still, probably realizing that if he struggled, Erik's grip would only tighten. "How about we all just relax and talk this through." He suggested.

"Leave, Nadir!" Erik growled, not taking his eyes off the prince for a second.

"I can't do that, Erik. As Daroga, I am sworn to keep the peace in the Shah's court. I am asking you as a friend to leave now. Take Christine and go back to your quarters." When Erik made no move to comply he lowered his tone and added. "Please, Erik."

Erik could hear Nadir talking but the words meant nothing to him. He was so close to being completely out of control that he didn't think anything could bring him back from the edge of this murderous insanity. But then he felt it, Christine's small hand on his shoulder, gently pulling on him and anchoring him to reality.

"Erik, please. Let him go." She whispered, her voice full of fear and uncertainty. "Whatever he said it is not worth harming him over. Please, let him go."

In his mind Erik was at war with himself. One part wanted so badly to just keep squeezing until all the pain went away…while the other part told him that there would be no worse pain than to lose Christine's trust over this worthless piece of garbage. Once more he felt her slender fingers tugging on his shoulder and at last his hand complied with her wishes, dropping the prince unceremoniously onto the marble floor. Jamal crouched there, gasping for air and rubbing his neck as he looked up with fear and hate. Isha had knelt down to steady him, her eyes still full of tears, but she made no sound.

"Take Christine and go, Erik." Nadir told him once more, hoping he could salvage the situation once he was no longer around to further complicate matters.

Erik gave the prince one last threatening look and turned on his heels, leaving the room with Christine in tow.

**Whewwww, that was scary! But we like ****_scary Erik_****…right? **

**Now if you would like to hear what I imagine Christine sounded like singing that song, go find ****_Linda Eder_**** singing '****_Impossible Dream'_**** from the album "****_Broadway My Way"._**** It is truly an impressive song.**

**And I have Erik thinking she is 'perfect' for a good reason – I am avoiding the 'Teacher/Student' relationship for a very good reason – can't tell you why just yet, but trust me…OK?**

**Now PLEASE tell me what you think. I get dozens of notifications that people are following my story but they never say anything…****_why so silent good messieurs? _****(sung in my most Phantom like voice) **

**What did you think of his gift to her? **

**Their little sexual tension moment?**

**Him all protective of her when Jamal and the Shahbanu ordered him to make her 'perform'?**

**Her song and how the words affected him?**

**Him almost killing Jamal?**

**Looking forward to your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Some have wondered when does Erik bathe or use the rest room. Well I promise that he has not been holding it for days on end or only uses the Honey Bucket at the work site! He takes a bath when Christine is still asleep and uses the potty when needed. This is just such a long 'car ride' that if we took time to describe every rest stop we would never get to where we are going! Ha ha.**

.

Chapter 14

.

.

Once back in the room Erik went straight to the balcony, leaving Christine alone in the silent room. She knew that whatever Prince Jamal had said to Erik had almost been more than he could take. Part of her guessed it had something to do with her, but she realized there was more to it than that. Christine wondered if she should try and speak to him about it or leave him alone for a while to calm down. She had never seen Erik that angry and she was not ashamed to admit that it freighted her greatly. They had just had such a wonderful moment, her singing and him playing, lost in each other's gaze and then _this_ had to happen. Christine wanted so desperately to help him, to ease his pain somehow, but she was at a loss. This was no scratch she could bandage, no cut she could stitch up – this ran much deeper. Did she have the strength to fight his battles with him? Did she even want to?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and when she opened it she saw Nadir standing there nervously.

"Is it safe to come in?" He asked, stepping inside.

"Erik is on the balcony." She told him, indicating to where he had gone. "Please tell me what that was all about. Erik never said a word all the way back here."

Nadir opened his mouth to speak but no words came forth. What could he tell her…or a better question was what _should_ he tell her?

"Christine." Erik's voice said from behind her.

She turned to see him standing in the archway of the balcony, his hands behind his back and his expression very stern.

"Yes, Erik." She answered.

"Please go into the other room, I need to speak with Nadir alone." His voice was not harsh, but there was a tone of finality that left no room for argument.

Christine looked nervously from Erik to Nadir and then without a word she went into the bedroom, closing the doors behind her.

The two men stood silently for a moment until Erik walked down to a small cabinet by his desk and took out a large crystal decanter and two glasses. Pouring some of the Arrack in each glass he held one up for Nadir.

"Erik, you know that Allah forbids me to drink spirits." He reminded him.

Erik nodded and after pouring the contents from the one glass into the other he headed back out to the balcony. Nadir followed and the two men leaned against the railing as they looked out over the city in the distance. Erik sipped at his glass carefully, not saying a word for a long time.

"How bad is it?" He asked at last, not even glancing at his friend.

"I was able to placate Prince Jamal. Explaining that it would anger the Shah to know that he had a confrontation with his architect and therefor risked the completion of his palace. He seemed to take my words to heart and left the banquet without speaking to the Shah about your _altercation_. I also think he was embarrassed that you got the drop on him and would rather not have that particular detail spread around." Nadir explained.

Erik was quiet for a while, his eyes staring at the glass in his hand as he slowly swirled the contents around absentmindedly. At last he spoke.

"Thank you, my friend." Erik said in a sad tone.

Nadir was shocked. Was Erik actually showing genuine gratitude and even a touch of remorse? This sudden and unexpected dynamic gave him the courage to press further.

"May I inquire what Prince Jamal said to merit your wrath?" Nadir asked.

"Christine…" Erik said, his one word explaining it all.

"Ahhh, I can guess the rest. Jamal could not keep his eyes off of her when she was singing and I was afraid something like this might happen. You have just become the most envied man in the palace, Erik. I am surprised you have not had more offers already for her. Hell, I am shocked that the Shah himself has not asked for her back."

"I almost killed tonight." Erik continued. "I could feel myself giving in, wanting to slip back into that murdering frenzy. I could have done it too, right there in front of Christine."

"But you didn't. You stopped." He reminded him.

"Only because she stopped me. If you both had not been there Jamal would be dead right now and Christine would know exactly what I am." Erik told him, his tone leaving no room for doubt. "He…he called me a masked freak." This last part Erik said so quietly that Nadir knew it had been very difficult for him to admit.

"I see…" Was all Nadir could think to say. Jamal was indeed a fortunate man to still be breathing.

"I don't want Christine to know what I was, what I am capable of." Erik lamented. "I can't lose her, Nadir! I won't!" His voice became harsh and resolute.

"I know." He agreed. "I will do all I can to help you keep her blissfully unaware of the past. But nothing can stay buried forever, Erik."

"It can if you hide the bodies properly." He answered, leaving Nadir to wonder if this was said out of humor…or experience. He shuttered either way.

"Jamal is not going to just let this go, Erik. He is a vengeful man and he will seek retribution on you regardless of your standing with the Shah. You will need to watch your back." He told him, and then with a slight hint of a smile he added. "And when you are too busy staring at Christine… I will watch it for you."

Erik turned and looked at Nadir and his eyes seemed to soften just a touch. They were still full of determination and sorrow, but at least they no longer looked ready to kill. Nadir did not wait for any more words of gratitude, he was not sure he could handle the shock of hearing more anyway. So with a reassuring pat on his friend's shoulder, he turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

.

Erik finished his drink before turning off the oil lamps and knocking quietly on the bedroom door.

"Christine, may I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, I am decent." He heard her reply.

Erik entered the room and found her sitting up in bed reading the book he had given her, closing it and putting it on the nightstand as he approached.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior this evening." He began, knowing he was not sorry in the least but he did regret that she had been forced to witness it. "I hope I did not frighten you."

"I…I have to admit that it was a bit disturbing. I thought you truly intended to do that man harm." She told him quietly. "What did he say that made you so upset?"

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment, Christine." He assured her, pained over the fact that his actions had indeed upset her. "Sufficed to say, my wrath was justified…but you should not have had to see it."

"I believe you. He did not seem like a very pleasant fellow to me. Tell me, is it a prerequisite that all the men of high position in this land also come with an unsavory character?" She asked, with a shake of her head.

"It a result from years of being told how great they are and never being denied a single thing in their lives." Erik told her.

"Then perhaps it was good that you stood up to him, perhaps it took him down a peg or two." Christine smiled. "I do not doubt that he deserved it."

Erik was not quite sure, but he suddenly felt as if he had been pardoned for his transgression. Either way, he was going to assume it was true and grasp at that dangling straw with all his strength.

"Unpleasantness aside, I did not have a chance to tell you how well you sang tonight. You never told me you could sing, Christine. Your voice is extraordinary." He felt his chest swell once more as he recalled the clear and angelic notes she had sung that evening.

"Thank you." Christine was genuinely touched. "I was so afraid I was going to pass out from stage fright up there. If you had not come over to accompany me, I am certain I would have. That was the first time I had ever dared sing in front of a crowd."

"Why would you hide such talent?!" He gasped, unable to make any sense of it.

"I…I'm shy." She said, placing her hands in her lap and looking down.

Erik gave a snort as he tried to hold in a laugh at her words. Christine shy?!

"Oh yes, the shy little girl who stood up to the Shah and his wife and lied boldfaced to them? The shy little Christine who faced down an entire room of harem girls and their insistent tutoring? The very same shy little girl who challenged me in the most brutal pillow fight I have ever engaged in? That shy little child?" He asked, crossing his arms and smiling at her.

"I told you, I am not a child!" She argued, her temper rising at his perceived insult.

"Oh, yes. Now I can see that _shy little flower_ quite clearly." Erik concluded. "You can sit there and argue with me, a man well known for his foul temper, and yet you cannot bear to stand in front of a crowd and sing?"

"That is different. I am not afraid of you… but _they_ terrify me!" Christine explained, sounding almost panicked.

She was not afraid of him? Oh how he relished her words. No woman had ever said that to him before.

"Yes, Christine. People _can_ be terrifying." Erik agreed with her.

"I do love to sing, but I have never felt comfortable doing so in front of anyone else before… only my father." Christine admitted.

"Then we will simply have to work on your stage presence." Erik concluded walking over to the sofa where she had already put his pillow and blanket and began to remove his shoes.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes getting large with concern.

"Because if you are going to one day be the prima donna at the new Opera House they will soon be building in Paris, you will need to get over your childish fears."

"A prima donna?! What are you talking about? I will absolutely do nothing of the sort!" She adamantly told him with a huff.

"You most certainly will, Christine! And if you give me any further grief on the matter I might be tempted to take you over my knee and spank you soundly for acting like the stubborn child you claim you are not! I will not see a talent such as yours go to waste! You have a true gift, one that should be shared with the world. I promise you that by the time the opera house is finished, you will be singing center stage." Erik told her, daring her to contradict him in any way shape or form.

"Paris…I will be going to Paris?" She asked, suddenly forgetting her stage fright and latched on to this new idea.

"Of course you will! I told you that I would do everything I could to see that you got out of this barbaric country safely. I envision great things for your future, and singing in Paris is top of the list. You will have all of France bowing at your feet." He assured her.

"Everyone but you." She corrected.

"Pardon me?" He cocked his head questioningly at her statement.

"Everyone will bow to me except you, right? You told Nadir that you bow to no one." She reminded him.

"Oh Christine…" He began, his voice becoming low and husky. "I will not only bow, but grovel at your feet as well. I shall always be your willing and humble servant."

Christine looked at him for a long moment with a mixture of shock and awe on her face. It then melted into a very pleasing smile as she slipped under the covers and laid her head down on the pillow facing him.

"Good night, Erik." She told him sweetly.

"Good night, Christine." He answered back, dousing the last lamp before laying down himself.

"Erik…" He heard her say through the darkness, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Yes, Christine."

"Do you _really_ think I could be a prima donna one day?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in all my life." He told her.

"Oh." Was all she said and soon he heard her drift off to sleep.

Erik lay awake for a long time that night. His mind wandered back to the song she had sung at the banquet. So many of the words had touched him deeply. It was as if she had been singing about his life, his pain and past. Christine was Erik's _impossible dream_, one that he so desperately longed to possess. And his life was a long list of _unrightable wrongs_, for he knew he could never make up for all the hurt, sorrow and death he had dealt out in his lifetime in the effort to strike back at the world that had wronged him first. As for _loving pure and chaste from afar_…he once thought that was all he would ever be able to do, but right now he had allowed the small flame of hope to begin to burn within him. And each time Christine touched him, smiled at him or said one kind word it fanned that flame a little more, adding to its brilliance.

He had flinched, and he knew Christine had noticed it, when she sang the lines about the _man scorned and covered with scars_. Had she been envisioning the hideousness that he hid beneath his clothes at that moment? Those marks were his burden to bear, not hers and it shamed him to think that she knew the humiliation he had suffered. But all of that would be forgotten, none of it would matter, if he could only possess Christine as his own. He would never truly find rest if he didn't at least try…only then could his _heart be peaceful and calm_, knowing he truly had _strove with is last ounce of courage to reach his unreachable star_.

With that one song Christine had done so much to restore hope. She had managed to _march into hell_ and rescue him from his torment, all in the name of a _heavenly cause_. He knew that in her small and fragile hands she now held…him! All of him!

Oh yes, with his angel so close…he knew he was in heaven.

.

.

**Whewww…looks like they are safe for a while. We can only hope. But if you have learned anything from my story so far…I will not let them rest for long! Mwwaaahhhaaaaaaa**

**So what did you think? **

**Did you enjoy Nadir and him talking?**

**Did you like the line about him groveling at her feet?**

**Turning her over his knee?**

**His promise to make her a star in Paris?**

**Oh please tell me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh and this chapter might require a little homework on your part. **

**:::FP33 puts her hair in a tight bun, puts on glasses and grabs her ruler… "Now class, you will need to read the story of The Nightingale and the Rose by Oscar Wilde (****_don't worry, it is not long_****) in order to completely understand this chapter… you can read the chapter first and then go do your homework if you feel you need more background on the subject...now get to work!":::**

.

**Chapter 15**

.

.

The next day Erik left Christine alone in the apartments with Kas dutifully standing guard outside the door. Before he had left she had asked him to find her a needle and thread so she could at last hem up her nightclothes. So armed with her sewing project and several books, she bid him farewell and watched as he headed out the door to the palace work-site.

Erik worked hard that day, trying desperately to get as much done as possible in order to have an excuse to quit early and head back to Christine. He was beginning to feel incomplete without her near and he wondered how he had ever survived without knowing she was in the world.

When he finally made it back to his chambers that evening he saw Kas stiffen at his approach. Erik's eyes went to the small plate sitting on the floor next to where the guard stood and he knew that Christine had once again disobeyed him and brought the man some lunch. He was not sure if he should be upset about this or not but from the way Kas remained almost terror stricken, he knew there was more going on than just another sandwich.

"Speak!" Erik growled, crossing his arms in front of him as he stared at the cowering man.

"The girl came out." He began, swallowing the lump in his throat. "She brought me lunch, but I did not talk to her just like you ordered. But she…" He looked down nervously.

"She what?" Erik persisted.

"She gave me this." Kas said, handing Erik a piece of paper. "I do not know what it says, it is written in a language I do not understand."

Erik took the paper and opened it up, recognizing it immediately as French and decided it had apparently been meant only for him.

_Erik,_

_When you return, please come in quietly. I have a surprise. _

_ Christine_

This was confusing. He looked up at Kas with a perplexed stare.

"Did she give any indication as to what this meant?" He asked.

"No. I do not speak her language and she does not seem to know Persian so I just took the paper when she handed it to me and ignored her. I hope I did not do wrong, my lord." Kas said, bowing to Erik in hopes that he had not displeased him.

"I will not hold you responsible for the fact that she appears incapable of following my orders." Erik told him after a moment of thought. "You may leave now. But be here early tomorrow, do not be late."

"No sire!" He said, bowing once more before he hurried off.

Erik folded the note and put it in his pocket. Did she know he would be angry with her for giving lunch to Kas again and that is why she left the note to tell him not to burst in? Whatever the reason, he _was_ curious, so he did as she bid and opened the door quietly and stepped inside. He immediately saw the reason for her request and a slow smile spread across his lips. Christine was lying on the lounge, her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep and lying curled up by her side was the Shah's Siamese cat. Apparently Christine had found a way to make the fickle feline trust her at last.

Erik walked up to the lounge and reached over to scratch the cat under its chin. It purred loudly as it stretched up its head and leaned into Erik's caress. He had always had a way with animals, his own life experiences making him sympathetic to their distrustful nature when it came to humans, and they seemed to see him as something of a kindred spirit. He was glad that the cat had at last accepted that Christine was not a threat.

"Christine?" He said gently, not wishing to startle her and frighten away the cat.

She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep. Erik loved how she never seemed to regard his presence as a thing to fear when she awoke…other than when she had that nightmare that is.

"Erik, you're home." She said, sitting up slightly.

Erik loved the way she had just used the word 'home'. Home…he had never truly had such a place. Sure he lived here and there, but had never considered any place his permanent dwelling before. Now, with Christine here, he realized that this was the closest he had ever come to feeling truly 'at home'.

"Yes, and I see you have made a new friend." He smiled, pointing to the cat that still lay beside her.

"It took almost all day, but I finally convinced him I was not out to harm him. After that, I couldn't get rid of him." She laughed, reaching out to pet him on the head.

Erik could completely understand. Christine didn't know it yet, but there was no way in hell he would ever let her leave his life now either.

"I am glad you are happy." Erik told her. "However, I really must insist that you quit disobeying my wishes and cease trying to interact with Kas. You are going to give the man a seizure if you persist." He scolded, but there was no sign of anger in his tone.

"He does seem a bit high strung." She mused, not caring a bit about Erik's reprimand. "But I think it is because he is more afraid of _you_ than me."

"Of course he is! I worked hard to make it that way, so don't undo all my efforts by undermining me." He told her, still stern yet with a touch of humor in his voice.

"Yes, Erik." She said, trying her best to sound contrite. "Can I still give him lunch if I promise not to talk to him?"

"Is there any way I can stop you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you truly wish for me to answer that?" She asked with a devilish grin.

"Don't bother." He chuckled, giving a shake of his head. "You are worse than Nadir."

"Careful, those are fighting words!" She warned. "And I may have a cat sleeping on me right now, but I still have full access to a pillow and I am not afraid to use it."

"I surrender." Erik laughed, holding up his hands in mock submission.

.

The rest of the evening they spent talking and singing. Erik had decided the best way to get her used to performing was to practice every night while he accompanied her on the piano. He told her they would invite Nadir and Darius over and entertain them once he felt she was comfortable enough to be in front of a small audience. And while she still argued the fact that she would one day be able to sing to a full house, Erik was just as adamant that he would see it happen.

"I will make you a star, Christine." He told her, envisioning the mountain of roses that would be heaped at her feet as she took her final bows on stage. "Do not begrudge me this, Christine. I know it can happen and I am just the one to see it done."

"My father always did say he wished for me to perform for the crown heads of Europe." She mused, remembering his words like they had been a long forgotten dream. "Before he died, my father told me that if I wished to be a great singer he would send me the Angel of Music to guide me. I did not believe him though; I think he said this just to make me feel better. So that once he was gone I would not think of myself as all alone."

"Your father loved you very much and recognized your talent, just as I do. He knew you were meant for greatness and I will honor his memory but making his dream a reality." Erik vowed.

After their practice session Christine made dinner for the two of them. She ate hers while Erik sat at the table and visited with her then she went into the bedroom to get changed in order to give Erik his privacy to eat as well. When she came back out he was sitting in the chair beside the lounge going over some sheet music.

Erik found it amusing that Christine had her nose stuck in one of his books, so engrossed in the story that she did not even look up as she walked from the bedroom to the lounge. He was about to warn her to be careful, the cat was lying on the floor directly in her path, but she somehow sensed him there and instinctively stepped over him without even looking down once.

As she eased herself onto the lounge and curled up to finished her story, Erik felt an odd sense of well-being settle in between the two. This was how he had always imagined a family situation might be…only having imagined since he had no reference to fall back on. The one other time he had ever felt a sense of peace had been those fleeting moments when he had lived in the small basement at Giovanni's home in Rome. Erik shook his head, willing such thoughts to leave him before the tragedy that had abruptly ended those times had a chance to settle in.

"Please stop, I can't read with you doing that." Erik heard Christine beg.

He looked up from his pages to see the cat pushing its head against her hand and book, very insistent on being pet. Yes, she may yet come to regret making friends with this cat, Erik thought.

"How am I supposed to finish this story with you being so demanding?" She questioned it once more, her voice a mixture of annoyance and humor.

"Would you like me to read it to you, so that you can give him the attention he thinks he deserves?" Erik offered.

"Yes, please." She smiled. Christine loved the sound of Erik's voice… when he was not yelling that is. She handed him the book and settled in, the cat now free to climb up on her lap. "I was just beginning the one called 'The Nightingale and the Rose'." She told him.

Erik knew the story well and was curious about how she would react to it. The story did not have a happy ending, and he was certain that Christine would find it somewhat unpleasant. With her kind nature, she would not be pleased at all. Still he was curious, so he began to read. The story told of a young student who loved a girl, the professor's daughter, and hoped if he brought her a red rose she would go to the dance with him. Sadly there were no red roses in all the garden. A nightingale heard the student's sad story and in an act of selflessness gave up her life by piercing her heart on the thorns of a rose bush in order to produce a beautiful red rose. The student now took the rose to the professor's daughter only to have her spurn his offering in lue of the necklace that had been given by another boy. Disillusioned by the incident the student tossed the rose into the street and swore never to love again.

Christine was enjoying the tale and Erik's voice very much, but as he neared the end, her face became troubled. The story was not taking a very good turn and she began to wonder if she was going to like the ending.

Erik watched as she stiffened, sitting up on her knees and looking at him with disbelief when he at last concluded the story.

"That's it?" She questioned, shock in her eyes. "That's all? What kind of horrible story is that?"

Erik stifled a laugh, knowing he had been correct in his assumption that this would not end like she wanted. Christine wanted a happy ending…she _deserved_ a happy ending!

"And how would you have finished the story, Christine?" Erik asked, closing the book and laying it on his lap with folded hands.

"Well…" She thought for a moment. "First of all I would have the rose petals become swept up with the wind and fly to where the nightingale lay. They would cover the bird and somehow infuse life into the kindhearted creature, bringing it back from the dead."

"That would indeed be a better ending." Erik agreed.

"Oh, but I am not done yet." She told him, a flare of anger in her voice. "I would then have that insipid professor's daughter fall and break her ankle at the ball. And that jeweled necklace that the other boy gave her, it should come loose and crash to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. It would serve her right!"

"And the student? What would you do to him?" He asked, intrigued by this vengeful and vindictive side of Christine.

"Oh I would do nothing to him, he has already punished himself enough." She said in a low tone.

"How so?"

"He has lost all faith in love and had turned his back on it. And that is the worst punishment of all. He will die sad and alone because he threw away the rose and gave up on love." She sounded very sad and solemn.

Erik just sat there and looked at her for a long time. She had once again reached in with her slender hands and gripped his heart like a vice. How did she have the power to crush him with mere words? Did she know his life…could she read his thoughts? He too had long ago given up on love, resigning himself to his fate of dying alone and unwanted.

"What should the boy have done?" Erik was almost afraid to ask.

"He should have gone to the dance and fought for this girl if he loved her as much as he claimed." Christine reasoned. "_Not_ that I think she was deserving of his devotion, mind you." She added.

Just then the faint voice of one of the Shah's servants was heard out in the garden, calling the cats to their nightly feeding. The Siamese, that had been only too happy to recline on Christine's lap all evening, jumped up and ran towards the balcony, bounding down the stone work towards the call.

"Well… so much for my plan to have him snuggle with me in bed tonight." She pouted, looking off towards where the cat had disappeared.

Erik gave a deep moan in the back of his throat at the thought of how that would have tortured him. He had never envied an animal before, but suddenly he wished with all his heart that he be granted the same privileges that had almost been bestowed upon that blasted cat. His mind raced back to that blessed few moments that he had laid next to Christine in the bed while they mislead the Shahbanu. He had been very distracted at the time, trying to appear angry and upset, but all he could remember at the moment was her scent, her warmth and the feel of her body as it pressed up against his. Oh how he longed to feel that again…to be invited into her bed instead of stealing in like an unwanted intruder. He knew it could never be...but oh, a man could dream, couldn't he?

"Erik?" He heard her say through the hazy cloud of desire that was building inside of him.

"Yes, Christine?" He answered quickly, grateful that the large book was still sitting on his lap.

"I asked if you were ready to retire for the night."

"No…not just yet. I would like to look over this music a little while longer." He lied. "You go ahead. I will be in after a bit." He knew he would have to sit there for quite a while and calm down before he felt it would be prudent to rise.

"All right." She walked towards the door, pausing only briefly to lay her hand on his and give a slight squeeze.

"Good night, Erik." She said quietly as she left the room.

"Good night, Christine." He answered back, his voice almost cracking with emotion.

Damn, damn, damn! Erik thought to himself as his desire raged inside of him. He was undoubtedly going to burn in hell now!

.

.

**I know, I know. A little on the short side…. but sweet, yes? Got to build up to the next exciting thing to happen to our tormented couple! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wanted to thank each of my loyal readers for ALL their wonderful comments. I try to respond to specific questions and comments but I can't do that for some who are not members of the FF site because if you are a guest it does not give me a way to answer back. So let me say thank you to those like Million, EriksTrueAngel and all the other commenters who show up to me as only 'Guest'. I enjoy your reviews just as much…I just don't have a way to tell you. So THANKS!**

**Now on with the show. I think you are gunna like this one….. and it is long too!**

Chapter 16

The next morning Erik noticed that Christine seemed subdued and after trying his best to figure out if it was something he had done, he at last gave up and just asked her about it.

"Is everything all right, Christine?" He inquired as he reached for his cape in order to leave for the day.

"I am fine." She told him, putting on a pleasant smile that he could see right through.

"Everything is not fine. Please tell me what is bothering you." He insisted, coming to stand directly in front of her so that she could not look away and hide her feelings.

"I just hate that you have to go." She told him in a quiet voice. "I know you must, you have work that needs tending to, but I…I get lonely here all day by myself. The books are nice and it was lovely having the cat to play with yesterday, but…I have no one to talk to."

Erik was confused by this. He had never needed such things. In fact he usually preferred being alone, not having to bother with anyone or worry what they thought. That is until Christine came into his life and now he craved companionship…her companionship. He looked into her sad eyes and wished for nothing more than to make her happy again. What could he do?

"I will not relent and permit you to try and speak with the guard, Kas." He sternly warned her, thinking maybe that was what she was hinting at.

"I know that." She nodded before she turned a hopeful eye to him. "Maybe I can go visit the harem again for the day?"

"No!" Erik barked. He instantly regretted his harsh tone. "With the Shah's pompous guests still being entertained here at the palace I do_ not_ want you anywhere near those girls. The Shah is very generous to his guests where his harem is concerned and I don't want there to be any confusion with someone thinking that _you_ are on the menu." This was a valid excuse, but his true reason for not wanting her to go there was so that the girls would not have a chance to reveal anything to her about his past. He realized he had dodged a bullet the last time and he was not about to give them another opportunity.

"I understand." She told him with a solemn nod.

"However… I will see what I can do to make your day less dull. Perhaps I can ask Nadir to stop in or maybe I could leave the site early today and be back after lunch." Erik was rewarded for his suggestion by the smile which spread across her face. It still amazed him that she seemed to actually like his company!

"You will? I would enjoy that very much." She said with great eagerness.

"No promises, but I will try. I never know what to expect when I arrive at the site, but if it is at all possible I will see what I can do." He assured her, feeling much better about leaving now that she didn't seem so upset.

Erik walked down the hall and stopped at Nadir's chambers on his way out. It was still early so he figured his friend would probably be having his breakfast. He considered just barging in like last time, but decided to show the Daroga some unexpected courtesy and knocked loudly instead. When Darius opened the door and escorted him in he almost laughed at the puzzled look on Nadir's face, as if he had never expected Erik to knock.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this early, Erik?" Nadir inquired, motioning towards the opposite chair as he invited his perplexing friend to sit.

"I need another favor." Erik told him.

"Am I required to babysit again?" Nadir asked, causing Erik to cock his head to one side at his choice of words. "It is a term that is used to describe the job of a guardian, or so Christine tells me." He explained. "I thought you had hired a man to protect her while you were away."

"I have. But she is apparently lonely while I am gone." Erik shook his head in wonderment. "Can you believe it, Daroga…she acutely said she enjoys my company. Me!"

"I believe it. When you are not being rude or threatening violence you can be quite…interesting." Nadir said, searching for the correct word. "So what is it you would like me to do?"

"I want your help in smuggling one of the Shah's harem girls out of their quarters so that she can visit with Christine for a while." He told him.

"You what?!" Nadir's cup of coffee slipped from his fingers and spilled all over the table, causing Darius to quickly run over and begin mopping up the liquid before it ran down into his master's lap. "Are you insane, Erik?"

"There have been rumors…" Erik said with an amused shrug of his shoulders. "But in this case I am quite lucid and completely serious. I would like your help in getting the girl called Leyla out of the harem and into my apartment without being caught. Just for a few hours, Daroga. If we are careful, no one would be the wiser."

"No one would be the wiser? Only the harem guards and the Shah…that is all!" He huffed, looking at Erik as if he were purposefully trying to give him apoplexy.

"Come now. You are the Daroga of Mazanderan, don't tell me that you can't conjure up some reason that you might need to speak with this girl for, let's say…security reasons or something?" Erik challenged.

Nadir gave a heavy sigh and tried to remind himself exactly _why_ he was friends with Erik again. Certainly not for his health, he concluded.

"Fine! I will see if I can have her summoned for questioning in a matter or something like that. Now when do you want this done?"

"Today, around one in the afternoon." Erik decided, calculating how long he might need to spend at the work site.

"Today?!" Nadir shouted again. "Erik, you truly expect too much from me!"

"I expect no more than what I know you are capable of." Erik assured him, rising to his feet and heading towards the door. "Till one then." And with that he was gone, leaving Nadir staring at the door with helpless bewilderment.

At one on the dot Erik strode into Nadir's palace office and found the man sitting at his desk looking over a stack of papers. Glancing around the room he did not see Leyla and became upset.

"I did not imagine you would disappoint me, Daroga." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at him sternly.

"It was bound to happen eventually, Erik." Nadir said, giving a sigh as he sat back in his chair and looked at his masked friend with tired eyes. "But today is not that day. The girl will be brought here momentarily."

Erik couldn't help but smirk at Nadir's comment and felt a rush of excitement at the prospect of soon making Christine happy over her friend's visit. He didn't have to wait long as the large doors were opened and two guards escorted the frightened girl in. Nadir waved the men off, instructing them to leave them alone. Once they were gone the girl raised her head and looked at Nadir and then Erik, her eyes growing wide with fear at the sight of him. Leyla fell to her knees, lowering her head to the floor with her arms outstretched, palms flat in front of her.

"Please sire, I have done nothing wrong! I beg your forgiveness for whatever crimes you believe I have committed. Show mercy to your humble slave girl." She begged, her voice cracking with fear.

"You are not being accused of anything." Nadir was quick to assure her. "Now rise, child." He instructed.

Leyla dutifully obeyed and stood in front of them once more, still trembling.

"I do not understand. If I am not here for questioning like I was told, why have I been bought before the Daroga of Mazanderan and the Angel of Doom? Have I offended the Shah in some way and am now to be executed by his master assassin?" Her lip began to quiver and tears rolled down each cheek as she stared at her would-be killers.

"Good lord!" Erik burst out, rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips. Maybe allowing Christine to spend time with this girl was not such a good idea. If she was so sure that being in his company meant certain death, then she might influence Christine into thinking the same way.

"No one is going to harm you. We simply brought you here under the guise of questioning you so that we could sneak you in to visit with Christine for a while. Would you like to spend a few hours talking with her?" Nadir asked.

"Christine?" Leyla repeated, as if trying to get a grasp on the situation. "You wish for me to spend time with Christine?"

"Yes." Erik broke in. "She has expressed to me that she is lonely and would like companionship and I saw how you had befriended her the other day at the harem. Is this idea pleasing to you? If not we can easily have you taken back to the harem immediately and you will not be troubled further."

"No…I would very much like to see my friend Christine again." She told him, not daring to meet his piercing stare.

"Very well, let us go then." Erik stepped forward, removing his cloak and placing it around Leyla's shoulders. He noted that she had turned white as a sheet and was frozen stiff by his nearness and actions. Pulling the hood up, he covered her face so that she would not be recognized while they traveled to his quarters.

"I will have her back in a few hours, Nadir." Erik told him as he guided the shaking girl out the side door and down the empty hallway.

When they arrived he dismissed Kas, telling him to take the rest of the day off and opened the door quietly, ushering Leyla inside.

"Christine?" He called softly, not wanting to frighten her just in case she was disobediently up on a chair again. "I have brought you a surprise."

He could hear movement coming from the bedroom as she approached and her look of eager excitement made him glad he had taken the risk to bring Leyla to her.

"Erik, you're back! And what is this surpri…." Her words died on her lips as she saw the cloaked figure standing next to him. "Who is this?" She asked, her expression turning to one of curiosity and trepidation.

Erik was tempted to prolong his game and make her try and guess, but suddenly all he wanted was to see her smile again, so without hesitation he lifted off his cloak, exposing Leyla's bright face to Christine.

"Leyla!" Christine cried, rushing forward and embracing the girl. The two women immediately fell into an almost wild conversation as they headed to the lounge to sit down.

Erik's presence was now completely forgotten as he listened to the two speaking to each other in English. He laid the cloak over the piano bench and sat down in a chair by the wall and let the two enjoy their visit. He was not about to leave the room however, for fear that the conversation might drift to his past and he would not be there to stop it. Erik was amazed at the ease and comfort that the two seemed to feel around one another. This skill was completely alien to him, to be able to abandon all inhibitions and self-consciousness and truly let your guard down around another human being. Erik found that he envied the two ecstatic women, never having had that desire or opportunity to be this open himself, not even around Nadir.

He found their chatter very entertaining even though he was not really listening to the words very much; just enough to know it was not him they were discussing. He was more interested in the look of excitement on Christine's lovely face and the joy that shown in her eyes. Yes, this had been the right idea and well worth all the trouble he put Nadir though to achieve it. He might even thank the old man for his help… maybe.

The time seemed to fly by and Erik knew that soon he would have to get Leyla back; she would be missed if they kept her away much longer. He felt somewhat guilty about having hovered over them the entire time, not allowing time for private conversation, but he knew he dared not risk it. Erik had noticed the slide glances and wary looks that Leyla had given him while the two women had talked. She probably wished to speak to Christine alone…about him, to warn her of the danger she perceived her friend was in from being associated with the Angel of Doom. It made him weary to know he would always be met with mistrust first.

A knock at the door signaled that he had allowed too much time to elapse and Nadir had come looking for the girl. Rising to his feet he went and opened the door to indeed see a very anxious Nadir waiting outside.

"I thought you said you would have her back by now?" Nadir scolded, pulling Erik forward for a private conversation in the hall. "You are really going to owe me for this!"

"Fine, Daroga. Whatever service you impose upon me will be worth the price." He agreed, knowing that the smile he received from Christine more than tipped the scale against payment owed.

When Erik stepped out into the hall Leyla grabbed Christine by the hands and looked at her nervously, ignoring the previous conversation they were just having.

"I must know. You and the dark one, things are good for you two, yes?" She questioned her friend in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, they are very good. Why?" She asked in a puzzled voice.

"I worry for my friend is all. I know I say it good that you are with him before, but we hear much rumors in harem. They say he keep you locked away, guarded at all times. He very possessive and will not let you out of his sight. Please do not do anything foolish like try to run away, he will harm you for sure, perhaps kill!" She warned, her eyes darting to the door as she watched for his return.

"He would never hurt me." Christine assured her friend, placing her hands over Leyla's in a comforting manner. "He is a good man, truly."

"The Angel of Doom is not good, he is dark and deadly. I do not think you know how much danger you truly in. Rumor is he try to kill Shah's guest, Prince Jamal. Is this so?" She questioned.

"Well…he did kind of attack him, but he told me it was justified. He wouldn't have really harmed him though. I am sure of it." Christine told her.

"Are you?" Leyla challenged, letting doubt hang in the air like a cloud of smoke.

"Leyla." Erik said, suddenly standing in the room beside the open door. "It is time for you to leave." His voice and eyes did not convey the appearance that he was pleased.

"Yes, my lord." She said, rising to her feet and averting her eyes.

Christine rose as well and embraced her friend.

"I am so glad you came, I had so wished to see you again and have a chance to talk. I hope this will not be the last time we speak." She told her.

"As do I." Leyla replied as she scurried to the door, slipping out while trying to remain as far away from Erik as possible.

Nadir greeted Leyla politely and taking her by the arm he escorted her back down the hall towards the harem's quarters, leaving Erik and Christine alone once more.

"Thank you, Erik." Christine said once he had shut the door. "That was such a nice surprise!"

"I had hoped you would enjoy your visit. I am not sure how often we can manage such things though. Nadir is such a worrisome old man and he feels it is dangerous to try and fool the harem guards too often like this."

"She won't get into any trouble will she?" Christine asked.

"No. Nadir will see to that. He may seem reluctant to engage in covert activities, especially when_ I_ suggest them, but he is very good at his job and knows how to deceive when needed. He does have his uses and that is probably why I bother keeping him around." Erik chuckled.

"Men have such a strange way of expressing friendship." Christine said in an exasperated tone as she shook her head in wonder. If women acted that way, she and Leyla would still be exchanging polite pleasantries about the weather and current events and never have had time to truly talk of important things. Important things like Leyla's final warning of Erik and the dangers she claimed were associated with him.

Christine frowned, she trusted Leyla and knew she only had her best interests at heart, but she trusted Erik too. He could not be all the things her friend had suggested…he just couldn't be! Although, he _did_ keep her locked away in these rooms, and he never left her alone or unguarded. Was it perhaps because he feared she would try and escape? Escape to where?! Where did she have to go? To Nadir? Certainly as Erik's friend he would be on _his_ side and promptly return her to his keeping. Was she truly a prisoner here by _his_ design and not simply due to the threat of the Shah and Shahbanu? A cold fear spread over her as that seed of doubt which she had though dried and withered suddenly plumped up and laid down new roots.

"Christine?" Erik said once more, realizing she had not heard him the first time he had spoken.

She looked up at him, noticing his perplexed expression.

"I am sorry, Erik. What did you say? I was lost in thought." She tried to force a quick smile to cover her anxiety.

"I asked if you would care to sing for a while." He repeated, his eyes narrowing with concern. He had noted the look of apprehension on Leyla's face when he had reentered the room and could almost guess where the conversation had led in his absence, but he had hoped it was not true. Now, with Christine's sudden distraction, those worries were renewed.

"I would love to." She told him, grateful for the distraction and that she would not have to force a conversation right now. Heading over to the piano she waited for him to choose the music he wished for her to try.

The next few hours went by with ease and speed, both of them enjoying their time immensely. Erik could not take his eyes off of Christine as she sang, her voice combined with her ethereal beauty at times making him doubt that she was even real. She must be some figment of his imagination he concluded, brought to life by his desperate and tortured mind in an effort to at last acquire a companion. And not just any companion, Christine was the most exquisite and gentle of creatures that he could ever have conjured up. Once more that possessive streak raced through him and he feared his own actions should she ever be torn away from him. It made his heart ache and terror griped at him over the mere thought, no…he could never survive the loss of her now.

Christine's mind had wandered as well as she watched him play, wandered to dark places where her fears ran wild. While Erik's temper was no secret, twice now she had been witness it coupled with the threat of death. First when he had suggested that he would kill Viktor for having possibly sold her into this life of slavery and then when he had attacked the prince. Part of her could easily justify his words and actions, after all both men were certainly not blameless in the situation, but another part screamed a warning to her that these had not been mere idle threats. Leyla had suggested that Christine should not be so sure that Erik was incapable of harming her and her mind drifted back to when he had physically picked her up and tossed her across the bed in his rage over her perceived words of pity. What if he had not thrown her on the bed but instead the floor…or out a window? She could feel the panic rising in her chest and her voice faltered as she sang that last note, stopping suddenly as she gripped her throat with her hand.

"Are you all right, Christine?" He asked, halting his playing as he studied her.

"I…I think I need a drink. My throat is dry and tired." She lied.

"Of course, how thoughtless of me." Erik said, rising from the piano and heading towards the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

While he was gone Christine tried to gather her wits. She needed answers or she felt she would go mad. Erik had such a way about him that he could easily lull her into a state of sheer contentment, making it easy to forget that looming aura of danger that seemed to constantly surround him. A danger that seemed to excite her as much as frighten her, keeping her on the edge and always short of breath. Dare she probe into the past that he apparently tried so hard to hide from everyone around him? Nadir warned her, but as she saw Erik approach she made a decision…she was going to release the swarm!

"Here." He told her, handing her the glass. "I am sorry I pushed you to sing for so long, I just enjoy your voice so much that it is difficult to stop. It is getting late though, would you like something to eat?"

"What I would like… are some answers, please." She told him.

Erik stiffened at her words, they were neither harsh or kind, giving him a sense of foreboding.

"How can I give answers when I do not know the questions?" He told her, instantly becoming defensive. He knew he had Leyla to blame for this!

"Why do they call you the Angel of Doom?" She blurted out before she could lose her nerve; his cold stare was sending shivers down her spine. "How did you get that title?"

Damn! Damn! Damn! He did _not_ want to answer that question!

"That does not concern you." He told her flatly, turning his back to her and walking away towards his desk.

"I disagree!" She persisted, setting the glass down and heading after him. When he heard her following he stopped and whirled back around.

"Why must you know? What does it matter? I do not go digging around in your past, Christine, why do you feel the need to do so in mine?" He barked, hating the look of hurt his words seemed to inflict.

"Ask me anything, Erik. My life is an open book to you." She offered, spreading her hands wide in an inviting gesture. "I have nothing to hide, while I get the distinct impression that you are keeping me purposefully in the dark about matters that very much concern me if I am to remain in your overprotective care."

"Of course you are willing to divulge _your_ history, Christine. _Your_ life was filled with happiness and sunshine, why wouldn't you be eager to share it." Erik growled, advancing on her until he was mere inches away. "While I promise you that my story is the complete opposite! You would not wish to learn of the darkness and horrors that I have seen, Christine. I keep things from you not as a punishment, but as a protection. And if you feel my actions thus far are considered 'overly protective' then I encourage you to leave my care and see just where it gets you. I guarantee that the moment you are no longer under my protection you would find yourself at the mercy of the Shah or Prince Jamal, for both are far too eager to take you to their bed and sample your pleasures for themselves! Is that what you wish, Christine, to become the palace whore?"

She gasped, placing her hand over her heart and took a step back at his hurtful words. Erik had never been that blunt before and it frightened her to realize the gravity of her situation. She was literally trapped! Trapped by him _and_ the threat of the Shah and Prince. She had no way out, no matter what she chose.

"Speechless, Christine?" Erik continued, unable to stop himself, his tone still harsh and cruel. "No more questions? No more need for answer to satisfy that inquisitive little mind of yours? Please, do not stop now, ask away! Ask for the moon, Christine, ask for the stars. I would get them for you if you wish, no matter the cost. Ask for anything your heart desires!"

"Show me your face." She heard herself say before she could stop it from coming out.

Erik took a sharp breath in, his eyes widening like a cornered animal who just realized he was trapped. He took a few faltering steps back, his hand unconsciously going to his mask as if to protect himself from exposure.

"Not for the wide world." He said in a whisper so low that it was barely audible.

"Then how can I truly trust you when you continuously hide from me?!" She cried out in pain and frustration as she ran from the room, shutting the bedroom doors loudly before she threw herself on the bed and let her tears begin to come out in broken sobs.

_You warned me,_ Nadir, she thought to herself. _You warned me but I wouldn't listen. _And now she could feel the sting!

Erik could hear her crying and the sound made all his anger wash away in an instant. He had hurt her…again! Rage filled him once more, but this time over himself and his actions. He was a beast, a true demon who should never be allowed to interact with one as gentle and good as Christine. She had every right to ask about his sordid past, his secret sins and yet he knew he could never tell her. He was forced to live with the guilt of what he had done; she certainly didn't need to be burdened with that knowledge as well. He hated himself, even more than he knew the world hated him…and that was quite a bit.

A knock at the door broke him from his self-deprivation and he strode over and yanked on the handle, revealing Nadir and Darius standing there.

"I came to tell you that Leyla is back safe in the harem and that all is well." His friend said. He opened his mouth to continue but stopped as he looked at Erik uncertainly. "What is wrong, Erik? What have you done?"

Erik gave a fierce growl and reached out to grab Darius by the shirt front, dragging him forward and shoving him into the room behind him.

"Stay and guard Christine!" He bellowed as he stepped into the hall with Nadir and shut the door. "We need to talk!"

**Erik, Erik, Erik….we seriously need to get you into anger management classes! But look on the bright side…we get another Nadir/Erik heart to heart talk. I love writing those! Ok, after this things start moving pretty fast so buckle up for the next few chapters. BIG plot points forthcoming…and yes, smut too. **

**Let me know what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, ladies, (and maybe some guys?) here is your next installment of the continuing saga of Erik and Christine's battle for love - in spite of the fact they keep getting in their own way…oh and the Shah and the Shahbanu and then that pesky Jamal…yah, they got a LOT of obstacles! **

**Thanks again for the reviews. I love that little 'bing-bong' sound I hear when I get one! So Bing-Bong away!**

**And thank you to MyneComixMeg for all your wonderful reviews! Wish you had an account or would sign in so I could respond to you!**

.

**Chapter 17**

.

.

"Tell me what happened." Nadir said, sitting down on the lounge in his own apartment where they had gone to have some privacy.

Erik was silent for a while, staring at the wall as he clenched and unclenched his hands several times.

"I frightened her, Nadir. I yelled at her and said terrible things. I behaved like an animal." He finally confessed.

"So…what else is new?" Nadir asked, no hint of humor in his voice.

"This time I went too far. She must hate me for sure."

"Did you strike her?" Nadir persisted, praying the answer came back negative.

"No! Never!" Erik sounded aghast at the sheer notion.

"Did you force yourself upon her in a sexual manner?" He continued.

"Nadir!" Erik's look of horror telling him what he needed to know.

"If you did not do either of these things then I believe it is safe to conclude that you did not go _too_ far." He told his distraught friend in the kindness tone he could muster.

"She asked how I got the title 'Angel of Doom'." He said looking down at his hands that continued to flex in pent-up frustration. "She asked to see my face."

"Allah help us." Nadir breathed in slowly. "You didn't oblige her, did you?"

"If I had, she would be passed out on my living room floor right now instead of crying in the bedroom!" Erik reasoned, his mind not in the mood for Nadir's asinine questions.

Nadir released his pent up breath at hearing this. He truly believed that Christine possessed the rare ability to accept Erik, perhaps even love him despite his faults and deformity. But it was too soon. She needed more time to come to terms with her fledgling feelings, time to let them grow before they could take wing and soar. If Erik had dared to remove his mask at this early stage, that bird of hope could have plummeted to the ground, never to fly at all.

"You need to return to her, apologize for your shameful actions and give her a chance to forgive you. I know this goes against every fiber of your being, but when it comes to women, often times a man must humble himself and grovel a little." Nadir told him.

"Is this advice coming from experience?" Erik asked, looking up at his friend with an inquisitive stare.

"More times than I care to recall." He confirmed, giving a sad laugh. "Rookheeya was much like Christine, strong willed and stubborn yet the most gentle of souls." He smiled then as if remembering her fondly. "I was forever saying something that came across as insensitive or uncaring and I learned quickly that the only way to return peace to my life was to beg her forgiveness…even if I felt I was _not_ the one in the wrong. I usually was though, and I am more than willing to bet that in this instance, you are too."

"But she wanted to see my face!" Erik defended himself.

"You may realize the magnitude of her request…but she does not. To her you are hiding something, keeping a secret and she innocently wishes to know what it is. Has history taught you nothing? Curiosity, when left unfulfilled, has been the downfall of many a kingdom and romance."

"Romance?" Erik pulled back at the use of the word.

"Romance… relationship…call it what you will, but it is there and you can no longer hide from it my friend. You may deny yourself membership to the human race but Christine is very much a part of it and there are certain things she has come to expect in regards to a man and a woman. She is most assuredly a woman and when she looks at you she does not see a monster…she sees a man. So act like one, you damned fool! Tell her how you feel and see what she has to say about it." Nadir advised, none to gently.

"Tell her how I feel?" He looked at Nadir as if he had just taken out a knife and stabbed him through the heart. "How can I tell _her_ how I feel when I do not even know _myself_?! You speak of romance…a relationship and yet those things are as alien to me as happiness and beauty. I have never known love, Nadir, never felt a kind touch or soft spoken word…until Christine. And yet she doles them out to me as if they were something I had every right to, as if I deserved them! Do you have any idea how she kills me with a look, a smile…a touch?!" Erik gave a cry of grief and leaning forward he buried his face in his palms. "I am torn asunder, completely destroyed and yet unable to imagine relinquishing this feeling for fear it will never come again. I ache for her from the moment I arise till the moment I fall asleep, and even then I find no peace because she invades my dreams as well. My body has become my own enemy and I can no longer force it to comply with my wishes or strict commands. What is happening to me, Nadir?!"

"That my poor friend is love." He reached out and placed his hand on Erik's shoulder sympathetically. "Embrace it, Erik. Grab hold of it with both hands and fight to keep it…because you never know when it will be gone and you may never get it again." And this time Erik knew Nadir was not only talking about his problems, but thinking of his own sad situation as well.

Nadir made tea and the two men sat there for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts while they sipped quietly. The moon was high in the sky before Erik felt strong enough to dare return to his own rooms, hoping that Christine had long since retired and he would not have to face her until morning… and even that felt too soon.

He and Nadir had just rounded the corner to the hallway leading to his apartments when Erik stiffened. Something was wrong! There was no sight or sound to indicate such a thing, but instinctively he_ knew_. Thrusting out his hand to stop Nadir, he shot his friend a warning glance that immediately put the Daroga on alert. Erik let the slender rope coiled up his sleeve slip down to touch his fingers as he prepared for the worst.

The two silently approached the door and found it slightly ajar and suddenly Erik could hear the sounds of a struggle within. Bursting through, he assessed the situation in one glance. He counted three men, all dressed in black with their faces covered to hide their identity. Darius was struggling with one over by the table, the man's blade coming dangerously close to slicing across the servant's throat while the other two were attempting to subdue a frantic Christine. They had already managed to silence her screams with a gag but she was fighting them tooth and nail as they endeavored to bind her hands and feet.

The two men struggling with Christine looked up as the Erik and Nadir entered and one of them pulled out a blade and threw it directly at them. Erik's reflexes were honed to perfection and he was able to push Nadir away just in time, the blade embedding itself into the wall directly where he had just been standing. Without missing a beat, Erik reached out and removed the knife and hurled it back at the man who was still holding Christine. The blade sunk so deeply into the man's throat that the tip came out the other side. With a strangled cry he let her go, clawing at the weapon that was now the instrument of his death.

The ropes around her wrists and ankles caused Christine to lose her balance and she immediately fell to the floor. The man who had held her sank to his knees and pitched forward, falling onto her legs as she tried to scream in terror. He lay heavily on her lower half, pinning her in place while she struggled to push him off of her, but he would not budge.

The other man then came at Erik and he leapt forward to meet him halfway, the Punjab lasso now dangling from his right hand in a deadly fashion. As Erik engaged him, he saw Nadir rush to aid Darius who was about to lose the battle and his life. Erik struck the man soundly across the jaw, sending him reeling backwards before he expertly wound the rope around his neck and pulled tightly, enjoying the way his eye bulged in fear and pain.

"How dare you touch my woman!" Erik hissed, automatically slipping into Persian so that Christine would not understand his words. "You will die a slow and painful death for such a crime."

The man didn't respond, for how could he with his throat nearly crushed by the power of Erik's hold on the rope. Erik heard the cry of death behind him and turned in time to see Nadir wrench the intruder's arm around so that he plunged his own blade into his chest, holding it there for a few moments before allowing him to fall forward on to the floor. Darius righted himself and rubbed the small trickle of blood from his neck, showing just how close he had come to his own demise. Seeing that the man before him was now the only one left alive, Erik loosened his hold slightly, wishing for answers before he killed him.

"Who sent you?!" He snarled. "Who is your master?"

"I will die before I give that away." The man croaked, pulling at the noose around his neck with all his might.

"Very well, suit yourself." Erik said as he pulled them man up off the floor by the rope and struck him across the face with his fist. The man went limp and ceased his struggling as Erik let go of the rope, but he did not loosen the hold it had on his throat.

With the man no longer an immediate threat, Erik quickly stepped over to where Christine continued to try and free herself from under the dead man's weight. Rolling him aside he reached out to her but suddenly she began to thrash about, her arms and legs striking out at anything that came near and he realized that she was going into shock, seeing danger even where none remained.

"Christine!" He called to her, pulling back for a moment in hopes of calming her before attempting to touch her again. "It is over Christine, you are safe now. It is me, Erik. No one is going to hurt you."

Her eyes seemed to focus slightly and she looked up, as if seeing him for the first time as he reached out to remove her gag.

"Erik?" She whispered, almost in disbelief. Then suddenly she reached up with her still bound writs and slipped her arms over his head as she clung to him like she would never let go. Tears she had yet to shed now flowed freely as she pulled him closer as if desperately trying to reassure herself that he was there.

"Shhhh, it is over. I have you now. You will always be safe with me, Christine." He soothed her, wrapping his arms around her as he rocked her back and forth.

Erik looked up and saw Nadir and Darius watching them with a mixture of shock and sympathy and he desperately wished to get her away from this scene of death. After a few moments he noticed that she seemed to go limp in his arms and he pulled back to see that her eyes had glazed over and she could no longer keep her head up. Shock was setting in and he needed to lay her down and keep her warm until it passed. Removing her arms from around his neck he quickly untied the ropes and signaled for Darius to come forward.

"Take her to Nadir's quarters and keep her warm and safe until I come for her." He told the man, picking Christine up and handing her over to the servant's awaiting arms. Erik watched with a twinge of regret and longing as the two disappeared but as soon as they were gone he rounded back to the unconscious man before him. "Who sent them?" He asked Nadir in a deadly voice.

Nadir squatted down beside the man and stripped open his dark shirt, exposing a series of symbols painted on his chest.

"He bares the crest of Prince Jamal." The Daroga said in a low and disbelieving voice, turning to stare up at Erik in shock.

"Jamal!" Erik seethed, his hands reaching out unconsciously as if the Prince stood before him and he wished to strangle him. "The man is walking death. He is already a rotting corpse in the ground; he just does not know it yet."

A commotion was heard at the door just then and the two men spun around, ready to defend themselves a second time. But they relaxed a little when they recognized that it was the Shah and his body guards who entered, not more enemies.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Shah shouted, seeing the three bodies on the floor. "What has happened here?"

Nadir bowed low to the Shah and answered for them.

"These men came to try and abduct Erik's concubine and we dispatched them, your grace." He pointed down to the one who was still breathing…barely. "We believe them to be in the service of Prince Jamal, for he tried to buy the girl from Erik after the banquet and when he was denied, he threatened vengeance."

"Did you know of this act of treachery?!" Erik growled at the Shah, drawing his attention from Nadir to himself. "Is it just a coincidence that you show up so suddenly after this attack or was all of this some political scheme of yours to secure Prince Jamal as an ally?"

"I am the Shah of Persia! I would not condone acts of deception such as this! I was just leaving the harem's quarters when I saw Nadir's servant heading down the hall with your girl in his arms. I came to investigate… that is all!" The Shah bellowed; defending himself so vehemently that even Erik doubted any involvement on his part. The Shah stepped forward and stared down at the man on the floor, his face twisted in rage over this secret coup. "If Prince Jamal dares to try and usurp my power by taking what is mine from my own kingdom, he will pay dearly!"

"Take what is _yours_?" Erik repeated in a low and deadly tone.

The Shah looked up at suddenly, as if just realizing what he had said, and a flash of fear crossed his face for a split second before he composed himself.

"Everything in this empire belongs to me by law, but I gave the girl to you. She is yours…of course." He assured him, but something in his tone just didn't sit well with Erik. The Shah then turned to his guards. "Dispose of these bodies and take this man to the dungeon, I will question him personally and learn the extent of Prince Jamal's treachery by dawn." He then looked down at the red stains on the marble floor. "Call in some slaves to clean up this mess as well, I cannot have my valued architect's quarters stained with the blood of his enemies." He gave Erik a strange smile. "Unless you wish it to remain as some sort of trophy from battle?"

Erik gave him a withering look and simply walked out onto the balcony without a word. He did not come back in until the Shah and his guards had left with their prisoner, eager to begin their interrogation.

"I will not rest until Jamal suffers for what he did to Christine." Erik warned as the two men headed for the Nadir's quarters.

"I expect no less and you have my full support in the matter." His friend assured him. "However, I now fear that your biggest threat comes from the Shah himself. You will need to watch him closely, for that slip of the tongue held more meaning than he intended to betray. I will have my men who are loyal only to me keep their ears to the ground, if the Shah plans to reclaim her I will hear of it." Nadir promised.

"Thank you, my friend." Erik said in a weary tone.

When they arrived they entered quietly and Erik noted with satisfaction how Darius was standing guard over Christine's sleeping form with his blade drawn, ready to defend her. He relaxed when he saw the two men and stepped away from the couch to speak to them quietly.

"She cried herself to sleep, but she is resting peacefully now." He told them in a whisper. Then he looked up at Erik wish shame in his eyes. "Please forgive me for not being able to stop those men. They came in so suddenly and I was not prepared. I deserve no less than death for my failings and I willingly accept my fate, oh great one." He then handed Erik his weapon and bowed low, waiting for his wrath to fall.

Erik looked at Darius' abject remorse and rolled his eyes as he handed the blade over to Nadir.

"I see no need to take the life of one as loyal as you. I know you would have died to protect her and for this you should be commended, not condemned." And placing his hand briefly on his shoulder reassuringly, Erik headed over to the couch.

He could see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying and even though she was asleep her face was pinched in a troubled expression making his heart break. She was so small, so fragile and all he could think of was what might have happened to her if he had not arrived in time. Would he ever have seen her again? He knew he would have moved heaven and earth to find her, but what if…. Erik could no longer think these thoughts and he stepped forward to lift her gently into his arms. She moaned slightly but didn't wake up; instead she curled up against him and let her arms slip around his neck as she laid her cheek against his chest. Erik fought back tears at her trusting gesture and without a word, for he knew he could speak none; he left Nadir's apartment and headed back to his own.

When he arrived he saw that the slaves had been there already and cleaned up the blood and straightened the furniture, leaving no evidence of a struggle or the killings having taken place. Erik kicked the door shut with his foot and proceeded towards the bedroom. Pushing the door open he strode to the bed and ever so gently placed her down on the open bed, lifting her feet up to slip them under the covers and then pulling the blankets over her with care. Kneeling down beside the bed he took her hand in his and gently began to run his fingers over hers in a reverent fashion.

"Forgive your Erik, Christine." He whispered, not taking his eyes off her delicate hand. "He was not here to protect you and he almost lost you tonight. Please don't hate your Erik for failing you like this." And bowing low he placed her balled fist against his forehead and began to cry softly so as not to wake her.

Minutes had past, although it could have easily been hours in Erik's mind, when he heard her voice, so soft and low he wondered if he had imagined it. Looking up he saw that she had rolled over on her side to face him, her eyes now open and looking at him sadly.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine, I am here. Do not be afraid, all danger has passed." He told her, keeping her left hand held securely in his own.

"I am so sorry." She told him.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked in disbelief.

"I am sorry those men made you kill because of me." She explained, her eyes clouding up with tears once more.

"Shhh, hush now. Do not say such things, you are not to blame. You are innocent in all this and it is Jamal and those men who shall shoulder the blame for their actions." He tried to give her a smile, but his heart was not in it. "Now sleep, Christine. Things will look brighter in the morning." He started to rise when her right hand shot out and grabbed his arm in desperation.

"Don't leave me." She almost cried, rising up slightly to tighten her grip on him.

"I am not going anywhere, Christine. I will be right here on the couch all night, I swear." He assured her.

"No. Please stay here…with me." Her eyes gave no hint of embarrassment or modesty over her request, only sheer terror and the fear of being alone.

Erik's eyes grew wide and he would have taken a step backwards had she not had a vice grip on him already.

"Christine, I…I cannot. It would not be proper." He told her. To hell with proper, it would be nothing less than torture!

"Please, Erik!" She cried frantically. "I can't close my eyes without seeing their faces, feeling their hands…" She looked on the verge of another breakdown, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"All right, Christine. Please calm yourself." He soothed, trying to quiet her fears. "I will stay." The last words almost inaudible past the lump in his throat, but she must have heard him for she laid back down with a sigh of relief, pulling the covers back in an inviting manner.

"I don't think _that_ would be wise." He argued, folding the blankets back in place and easing himself on top of the bed beside her. Even with a barrier between them he could feel the heat of her body like a raging inferno burning him to the bone and beyond. He half laid, half sat with his shoulders and head against the headboard and placed his arms at his side stiffly, feeling way beyond uncomfortable. He felt her shift as she moved closer to him, then she lifted his right arm up and ducked under to place her head and palm on his chest, her slight form still shaking. Erik's hand hovered in the air, not knowing where it was supposed to go or what to do with it. Finely, he allowed it to come to rest on her shoulder, his touch remaining feather light. Erik knew that if he died right that moment he would count himself the luckiest of men and gladly accept any penance imposed upon him with a smile. But he was not dead…he was here with her and oh how it felt so right!

"Erik?" She said, her voice causing slight vibrations against his chest and he sucked in a ragged breath at the sheer pleasure of it.

"Yes, Christine?"

"I am sorry we fought. I didn't mean to make you angry." She confessed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was all _my_ fault." Erik corrected, remembering Nadir's advice on the matter.

"No, I should not have pushed you like that. I_ do_ trust you. Everything you have ever done had been for my own good. I know that." She told him, her voice becoming low and sleepy.

_No Christine, everything I do is for my survival, for I would die now without you_, Erik told himself.

Erik hardly moved more than an inch the entire night and never once closed his eyes. He was too overwhelmed by every breath, every sound and every touch of this childlike goddess lying beside him. Did she have any idea how this one simple act had managed to somehow redeem his soul, to offer him the hope and courage he needed so desperately. Erik had vacillated from one extreme to the other for days now, from hell to heaven and then back again…and right now he felt he had one foot in both.

.

.

**Ahhh, I think that boy is actually starting to warm up to her and might even like her…what do you think? Seriously…what do you THINK?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

.

Nadir hated to do this, both Erik and Christine had been through enough last night to merit some well-deserved peace, but it was not to be. Without knocking he slipped into Erik's apartment, knowing that even without announcing himself his friend would know he was there. His eyes looked around the living quarters and not seeing any signs of life he hesitantly walked to the open bedroom doors. What he saw there made him freeze and took his breath away.

Erik and Nadir locked eyes and he could almost read his friend's thoughts from his expression of shock. Seeing him lying on the bed with Christine in his arms was probably the last thing Nadir had expected and Erik felt he had to agree with him. But here he was, none the less, and oh so content. It had probably been the single most restful night he had ever had without sleeping a wink. He watched Nadir for a moment longer, silently screaming for the intrusive Persian to go away and leave him to this ecstasy, but he did not depart.

Realizing that it would have to be something of major importance to cause Nadir to risk his life and intrude in this way, he reluctantly began to ease his way out of Christine's cherished embrace, carefully so as not to wake her. He watched as she rolled over with a peaceful sigh and returned to her slumber, making him almost unwilling to take his leave. Forcing his stiff muscles to move he silently walked out of the room, his eyes never leaving Christine until the last possible moment when the door shut behind him.

"What is it?" Erik asked, dispensing with the formalities when Nadir's expression said it all.

"The Shah had Prince Jamal brought before him this morning in chains. He has summoned you to be present for his sentencing." Nadir told him.

"Damn! I do not want him sentenced, I want him dead! I want to kill him myself, not forced to watch him rot away in some prison cell where I cannot touch him!" Erik ranted, lowering his voice immediately for fear of waking Christine.

"Careful what you wish for my friend…you just might get it." Nadir warned him as he headed for the door. "Come, we must hurry, the Shah will not wait forever."

"What about Christine?" Erik asked, looking back at the closed door, worried what she would think if she awoke all alone.

"Darius is waiting outside. He will stay with her until you return." Nadir assured him as they headed out, his faithful servant slipping inside as if on cue to perform the task of guardian.

The journey to the court took very little time and Nadir had to hustle to keep up with Erik's long anxious strides. When they arrived Erik slammed his hands against both doors, opening them simultaneously in a thundering announcement of his presence. Everyone turned as the enraged masked man strode into the room, his deadly gaze falling on Prince Jamal who stood before the Shah, his hands bound in shackles. Not breaking stride, Erik advanced on the man and struck him soundly across the jaw, sending the stunned prince sprawling across the floor with a cry of pain.

"You will die for what you did!" Erik roared.

"Hold him!" The Shah shouted to his guards who, after a moment's hesitation, complied and proceeded to grab hold of Erik before he could attack the man further. It took four of the Shah's strongest men to restrain him, the fire in his veins not yet quenched.

"I demand his blood!" Erik fumed at the Shah. "His transgressions were against me and my consort, by law I claim the right to end his life as I see fit." Oh and it would be slow, he promised. It might take days, weeks even if the prince was not too fragile. Or he could always allow Jamal time to recover between torture sessions, really take his time and inflict as much pain as possible before finally ending his miserable existence.

"I am Shah here, Erik. I make the laws and will decide how Prince Jamal will pay for his crimes and by whom they are measured out, not you!" The Shah ordered.

"Your Imperial Highness." Prince Jamal began, raising to his knees as he touched the side of his mouth and tasted blood. "My people will consider my incarceration as an act of war. Can you honestly wish to sever all ties and possible alliances with my land over such a small misunderstanding as this? You would risk open war to appease a madman who wears a mask and his slave girl?"

"You have a point, Prince Jamal." The Shah began, sitting back on his throne thoughtfully. "Yet I am hesitant to make any kind of alliance with someone who would send his men to abduct a woman against her will under the cover of secrecy, all the while knowing that doing so would be an affront to me personally."

Erik gave a scoff at this. The Shah was a gigantic hypocrite! Wasn't he just describing the very same thing he had done to Christine when he brought her here in the first place?

"If I had known that my actions would have offended you, oh Shah of Shahs, I swear it would have never taken place." He assured him, rising to his feet while giving Erik a withering side glance. "Release me and I swear by my ancestors that my Kingdom and yours will align in battle and become a force to be reckoned with."

Nadir watched Erik's face become livid with rage as he saw the Shah contemplating his proposal.

"Your words please me, Prince Jamal. I find that I am intrigued by what you are saying. However I fear that if I do not give my architect satisfaction over the wrongs you have committed against him, he will refuse to finish my palace and I will not stand for that." The Shah said, looking from the Prince to Erik and then back again.

"Then allow me to propose a solution which will please all." The prince offered. "I will engage your architect in a battle; the winner gets to keep his little song bird as a prize." This enraged Erik and he struggled against the men still holding him. The prince shuddered when he heard the low animistic growl that emanated from him.

"That is very brave of you to suggest such a thing. You do realize that Erik is more than simply the builder of my palace. He was also once my master assassin. So in my eyes, your chances are not as great as you seem to think they are. And what is in it for me should I choose to allow you to fight for such high stakes. If Erik wins he gets to keep what is his but I lose out on an alliance with your people; if you win I may get the alliance, but I lose my architect. I do not see much benefit in this for me." The Shah pointed out.

"I will sign any document outlining an alliance between our people _before_ the battle begins, that way you are still guaranteed my land's support should the masked freak best me." He then looked over at Erik as an evil smile crossed his lips. "And should I win and the girl becomes mine, I promise to use her for my pleasures for one month only. After that time I will present her back to you, oh Shah, as tribute for our alliance. I have seen how you look at her, you cannot deny that you also find her desirable. Is this agreement satisfactory to you?"

"Once again, your mind intrigues me." The Shah looked over at Erik. "And what say you, Erik? Are these terms acceptable to you? Does your thirst for vengeance justify the risk you take of losing the gift I gave you? Then again… should you refuse his challenge, it marks you a coward and you would no longer _remain_ in my good graces."

Nadir knew Erik was trapped. He could still see the blood lust in his eyes when he looked at Jamal, but there was that touch of fear as well…could he risk Christine? Yet the Shah now hinted that if Erik refused and fell from his favor, Christine would then be taken away and returned to the Shah anyway. The only way Erik could keep her safe was to fight…and win.

"Is the masked devil afraid? Has his little slave turned him soft, like a mongrel on a leash? Tell me, _Erik_, does she like being touched by an animal? I would like to know so that I can please her when she becomes mine." Jamal taunted him, sending Erik over the edge.

"You will lay bleeding at my feet and begging for death before you ever lay a hand on her!" Erik snarled at the prince. "I accept your challenge!"

"Excellent!" The Shah said, clapping his hands together in delight. "This should be most entertaining." He signaled for one of his scribes to approach and began to dictate the terms of the contract he would like written up for Jamal to sign. He then whispered something to one of his guards who left the room quickly before indicating that Erik should be released and Jamal's shackles removed. Both men stood off at different corners of the room as they waited for the Shah to begin the challenge.

"Please be careful, Erik." Nadir told him as he reached out to take Erik's jacket and vest from him.

"That is touching, Daroga. It is nice to know you care." Erik mocked him, his eyes following the princes' every action.

"I am serious! I know you are a formidable opponent, but I also hear the prince is quite skilled as well. Remember, don't let your anger dictate your actions, think it through, be calculated, don't just act on blind rage." He instructed.

Erik nodded, looking over at Nadir with eyes that told him he understood the risks and would react accordingly.

"And if something should happen to me…I expect you to do everything you can to protect Christine. Swear it, Nadir." Erik said in a low and serious voice.

"You have my pledge." Nadir assured him.

The document was soon written and the Shah had Jamal approach and sign the assurance of his kingdom's allegiance. When it was done, the Shah rolled up the scroll and handed it off to one of his officials.

"Now, how shall we do this? Weapons? Bare fists? You made the challenge Prince Jamal, so I give you the choice." The Shah offered.

Jamal looked over at Erik and sized him up, contemplating the best way to gain the upper hand in order to kill him.

"I choose knives." He told the Shah. "It will be very satisfying to cut the mask from his face right before I slit his throat."

"Might be hard to do with my blade buried in your gut, Jamal." Erik shot back.

A guard approached both Jamal and Erik, offering them each a blade. Jamal took one but Erik waved the knife off, pulling his own out of a hidden spot in the jacket Nadir now held. He was familiar with this weapon, he knew it was razor sharp and the balance of it felt familiar in his deadly grip. It had served him well in the past and he knew it would not let him down today.

"Shall we get on with this?" Jamal asked, eager to attack.

"One more moment, not all the players are here yet." The Shah said, making Erik look up with suspicious eyes.

Was the Shah waiting on the Shahbanu to arrive, he knew how much she enjoyed a good blood bath. And with the way Erik felt right now, it was going to be a show to remember.

But when the doors opened behind them it was not Shaheen that came in, but instead two guards with a struggling Christine in tow. Right behind them were two more and they were escorting Darius in as well, looking a little worse for wear with a bloody lip and a cut above a quickly bruising eye. Nadir felt pride for his servant over the fact that the two guards were also sporting a few cuts and bruises themselves, indicating that Darius had put up quite a fight.

"Why is she here?!" Erik yelled, whipping around to look at the Shah with hate filled eyes.

"I thought it only fair that she be made aware of her situation and the consequences should you happen to lose." The Shah said. "And once more I think it only polite to speak in English for her sake." He added, switching from Persia to the language she could understand.

"Erik?" She questioned, looking around and trying to understand what was going on. The two guards brought her over to the throne and forced her to kneel beside the Shah, facing the area that would soon become the fighting ring.

"Christine, everything is going to be all right." Erik told her, trying to sound confident for her sake. Oh how he hated the Shah for putting her through this. Battling for her freedom was one thing, but doing so directly in front of her was going to be torture. He did not want her to see this side of him; he did not want her to have to watch him kill again!

"Yes, everything will be all right, little one…as long as Erik wins." The Shah assured her, looking down at her frightened eyes.

"Wins? Wins what?" Christine asked, looking from the Shah to Erik for understanding.

"Wins the fight of course." The Shah continued. "Erik will battle with Prince Jamal to the death and the winner gets…_you_." He drew out his last word for emphasis, enjoying the look of terror that came over her eyes at the realization.

"No!" Christine shouted, turning to Erik. "Don't do this…not because of me! I will not be the cause of your death."

"I will not be the one to die today, Christine…I guarantee it." He said with a vicious sneer of his lip and a hateful glance at Jamal.

"Well, gentlemen, how about we find out for sure?" A voice said from the side, a voice that sent shivers down Christine's spine and made her cringe. The Shahbanu!

"My darling, I was beginning to wonder if you had decided not to attend this little show after all." The Shah said, extending his hand to her as she approached and sat down on the arm of his chair, leaning her body inwardly and sliding her left hand over the back of the throne.

"And miss a rare appearance from the Angel of Doom? It has been far too long since I have had the pleasure of witnessing his talents. Nothing could have kept me away, my love." She almost purred, never taking her eyes off of Erik.

"Then let the show begin." The Shah announced with a loud clap of his hands, causing everyone to step back from Erik and Jamal and giving them plenty of room.

Christine could not believe what was happening. Erik was about to engage in a battle to the death?! Over her?! This could not be happening. She wanted to cover her eyes and not watch, but she felt to do so would be like she was abandoning him. She had seen him kill a man last night, throwing the knife across the room and stabbing him in the throat, but that had been in self-defense and for her protection. This seemed much different, more personal and more real. Was he given a choice? Could he have simply refused and walked away? She did not know which she hoped for…for either way seemed unthinkable. _Please don't die, Erik_, she prayed. _Please live…for me._

Erik once more cursed the Shah for bringing Christine here to watch. His innocent little flower was becoming educated in the evils of this world too quickly, too fast! He was afraid this could damage her irrevocably, change her until she was as hard and cruel as he knew the rest of mankind to be. That would be a disaster; a heartbreaking tragedy and he wished he could spare her these upcoming sights. But he couldn't, he needed to win and if winning meant killing…then so be it.

Erik and Jamal circled each other for a moment before making a move. The first few swipes of knives were mostly to test the speed and agility of the other. Erik knew how to take it slow and be very methodical. Years of practice had taught him patience. He took a deep breath as the man snarled and charged at him. Once more Erik blocked the blow and pushed his shoulder into Jamal's chest, shoving him back.

Christine could see that Erik was quite good in a fight but she saw that Jamal was also well trained. She wanted to stay strong, to show her faith in Erik's skills but she found herself more afraid for him than she had ever been in her life.

Sensing Christine's fear, Nadir eased his way slowly to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"He is playing with Jamal. See how Erik lets him do all the attacking, while he remains on the defense. This will tire the prince out and allow him to identify any weaknesses in his technique." Nadir told her quietly.

"Come now, Erik." The Shahbanu taunted loudly. "Quit stalling. You do know how much I enjoy the kill."

"I too grow impatient… impatient to see you what you are hiding behind that mask. I have thought of nothing else but revenge since the day of the banquet…and now I will get what I wish." Jamal spat at him, jumping forward and forcing Erik back once more as he ducked under the flying blade and spun clear, it missing him by the mere breadth of a hair.

Erik heard the gasp of fear that came from Christine and glanced over at her quickly. He wished he could take her in his arms and reassure her that everything was going to be fine, that soon they would be back in his chambers, singing and laughing. But Erik knew if he killed this man in front of her, there would be no more singing or laughing for Christine…not today and perhaps never again.

"Don't worry, Erik." Jamal sneered, having seen the look of concern the two had just shared. "I promise to comfort your little song bird once you are dead. Or perhaps she will have no need of comforting, maybe she wishes you dead so that she can have a real man in her bed… a real man with a face!"

His words had the desired effect on Erik, his rage causing him to lose his control and rush forward, bringing his knife up in a challenging blow. Their blades locked momentarily as Erik swung them both around before delivering a powerful strike to Jamal's jaw with his fist. The prince fell to the floor momentarily, but quickly jumped to his feet and once more rounded on Erik, this time his blade making contact with his left arm.

Christine let out a startled cry as she saw a red line forming on Erik's shirtsleeve. The blood pooled just under the fabric and created a sharp contrast against the stark white shirt. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Nadir's kind eyes looking down, doing his best to reassure her.

"Erik." The Shahbanu called out. "I am beginning to think you have lost your touch. Where is that magnificent warrior, that champion that I have enjoyed watching so many times?"

Erik merely glanced down at the wound, the sting of the cut only fanning the flames of furry inside him. He had held back long enough. He now knew all he needed to about his opponent and it was time to finish him. Jamal advanced once more raising his knife over his head. Erik stepped forward and met him halfway, placing himself directly in the path of his advancing enemy. Before Jamal could let his stroke fall Erik reached up and grabbed his wrist, suspending the weapon in midair with a strength born from sheer hate. With a wrenching twist he spun the prince around so that his back was now against Erik's chest and he shoved his arm upwards in a painful position, causing him to cry out and drop his blade. Erik's other hand snaked around in front and placed the cold sharp steal against Jamal's throat, enjoying how he pulled his head back, trying to avoid it's bite.

"You wish to see what lies behind this mask?" He hissed into his ear, only loud enough so that Jamal alone could hear him. "Normally I would grant a man his dying wish, but since we have an audience I am afraid I cannot oblige." He pressed the blade even closer to his throat.

"Please…" Jamal beseeched, paralyzing fear now gripping his body as it suddenly dawned on him that his death was near. "..forgive me…I beg of you."

"You beg?" Erik growled. "You would beg mercy of me? The Angel of Doom…an animal…a freak?!" Erik couldn't help but be pleased at Jamal's sudden shift to cowardice. He usually took no pleasure in killing a pitiful, simpering wretch like this…but he was willing to make an exception to that rule. This man had dared to try and take his Christine! He deserved death and Erik was only too happy to accommodate.

"Finish him!" The Shah shouted as he leaned forward in anticipation.

"Yes…kill him, Erik. But do it slowly." Shaheen agreed, her voice low and breathless.

Erik looked up just then, hearing their voices through the hazy of homicidal rage. He saw the look of delight in both the Shah and Shaheen's eyes, knowing they wanted nothing more than for him to let the stroke of death fall. But then his eyes came to rest on Christine.

She sat on the floor with one hand covering her wildly beating heart and the other over her mouth in shock and terror, her body visibly trembling. Her eyes seemed to plead with him and Erik saw her fragile spirit teetering in the balance, as if her whole world hinged on his next move. Could he forfeit her innocent soul for his lust for vengeance? He had never held back before. If he had felt the inclination to kill… he did just that, and could usually find a reason to justify the act. And while he did not doubt that this man deserved death, one look in Christine's sad eyes had become his downfall. He knew he could not do it…he _wouldn't_ do it!

With a cry of sheer rage, Erik ripped the blade away from Jamal's neck and slammed the man down to the floor with a brutal force. The prince let out a cry as his face collided with the cool marble tile and Erik bent down over him, placing his knee in the small of his back. With a slow and deliberate motion Erik brought Jamal's arm up higher and higher until there was a sickening sound of snapping bones mingled with screams of pain. Erik smiled slightly, feeling as though he had found at least a small measure of justice for what this man had done to Christine. He leaned in closer with a warning tone.

"Let this be a lesson to teach you that when you reach out for things that are not yours, you may not always get your arm back in working order. I spare your life today for one reason and one reason only…for the sake of Christine. But if you ever dare to cross my path again or even glance at her shadow, I will end your miserable life without a second thought or moment of remorse. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" When Jamal only whimpered, Erik pressed his knee further into his back. "I asked if I made myself clear!"

"Yes…yes!" Jamal screamed.

"That is better." Erik nodded standing up and towering over the sobbing man like the true Angel of Doom…an angel of death! Jamal rolled over on his side and clutched his broken limb tenderly to him but never daring to make eye contact with Erik, his moans continuing but more quietly.

Erik was now sickened by the sight of him and whirled around to face the Shah and his wife. He could see that the Shahbanu looked angry, almost furious that Erik had not fulfilled her hunger for blood.

"Sorry to spoil all your fun, but this one is not worth my time or effort." He walked closer and watched as the Shah eased back in his chair, almost out of fear. "It is a good thing you had him sign that paper before the fight." Erik said, the humor of his tone not reaching his eyes. "Now I am going to take what is _mine_ and leave, and if anyone…and I do mean anyone, ever dares question my claim on the girl again I will not be as lenient as I was today. That is a promise!" And taking two large strides forward he scooped Christine up in his arms and carried her from the room without a single look back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, like I said…moving fast from here on out! Let's see what happens with them now. WARNING: I touch on some of his past in the Gypsy camp in this one so grab a tissue before you read about our poor little boy…ok? Oh and for reader named: "KuroPhantom", remember when you asked that question and I told you it was coming….well here it is! Oh and to 'Guest' sometimes it take a while for those who are not signed in to the FF sight for their reviews to go up. But don't worry, I am getting them, I just can't respond.  
**

Chapter 19

Erik noted that Christine did not say a word or make one sound all the way back to the apartments, but the way she continued to cling to him, never releasing her tight hold on him, was at least a little reassuring. Once in the bedroom he laid her back down on the mattress gently.

"Please Christine, try and rest, I fear you are a bit overwhelmed." He told her as he stood up.

"Your arm!" She said, lifting herself into a sitting position and stared at his bloody sleeve.

"I will be fine, I am more worried about you." Erik argued. "Stay put, I will be right back." He quickly went into the kitchen and returned soon with a glass in his hand. Sitting on the side of the bed he encouraged her to lean forward and drink the contents.

"What is it?" She asked, eyeing the yellowish liquid skeptically.

"It will calm you down and help you sleep." He answered, pleased when she began to sip at it until it was all gone. "Now I want you to lay back and relax. I swear that Jamal will never dare bother you again. You have my word." He told her, taking back the empty glass.

"Jamal…" She began, laying her head back against the pillow. "You…you almost killed him."

"Yes Christine, I could have easily done so." He admitted, lowering his head so she couldn't see the hate spring to his eyes. She truly had no idea how easy it would have been to kill that man.

"But you didn't…why?"

"Because it would have hurt you too much to see such a thing, my darling Christine. And I would not wish to see you come to harm." Erik admitted quietly.

"He was a terrible man! A very wicked and cruel man." Christine concluded, unable to stifle a slight yawn. Her mind was growing fuzzy and she felt herself beginning to succumb to the concoction he had given her. "He tried to hurt you, Erik. I prayed that he wouldn't… I prayed that you would be safe."

Erik almost doubled over as the pain in his heart ripped through him. Christine had prayed for him?! Has she truly made a silent request for his safety? If anyone had told him two weeks ago that such an entreaty would have slipped forth from the lips of an innocent maiden such as her, he would have thought them insane. And yet here she lay, his perfect angel, willing to redeem his soul through prayer.

"Christine…I…" Erik found he had no words, and his voice would not have allowed them to be uttered even if he could form them.

"Thank you for saving me…again Erik. I truly do not mean to keep getting you into these situations." She said, her lids becoming very heavy. "I suddenly feel very tired now, Erik. I think I am going to sleep for a while." She forced her eyes open for another second and grabbed his hand. "You will be here when I wake up, won't you?"

"Yes, I will not leave you. Sleep Christine. Sleep peacefully, and be assured that you will never be out of my protection." He assured her as he watched her drift off. Oh, how he loved her!

Erik sat up straight and gripped the fabric over his wildly beating heart with his fist. _Love! _He loved Christine! He not only knew it in his heart, but now he could admit it…he understood it! This was the one person who made him whole. The one person who could ease his burdens and right all his wrongs. He would kill for her, die for her…and live for her. He wanted to shout, to yell at the top of his lungs that he was in love! He wished to write sheets and sheets of music attesting to her beauty and grace; put pen to paper and extol her virtues in sonnets and yet he knew that no words would do her justice. Christine…she alone could save him. Him…_Erik_! He once believed he was beyond redemption, lost to the depth of hell for his malevolent sins, but now he wanted to be restored. To be nothing more than a man who loved a woman…a woman like no other!

Erik's spinning mind was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and he knew without looking it was Nadir. Rising on shaky legs he left his sleeping angel and headed out to the living room where Nadir and Darius waited, closing the door behind him.

"Erik!" Nadir said, coming forward and grabbing his arm to inspect the wound. "Let me attend to this immediately."

"It is nothing." Erik argued, the cut not even a consideration now that the thrill of love had overtaken all his senses.

"You are not invincible, Erik, no matter how much you may think you are. Now let me stitch this up before you bleed to death. You will be of no use to Christine lying in a pool of your own blood." He reasoned, dragging him to the lounge as Darius scooted off to the kitchen to find supplies to dress his wound.

"Dare I ask what transpired once Christine and I left the court?" Erik inquired as he began to unbutton his shirt so that Nadir could get at the cut.

"Well I can comfortably say that you certainly put the fear of god into both Jamal, and amazingly enough, the Shah as well. He ordered that once the Prince was bandaged up he was to immediately be escorted from Ashraf and back to his own land. He told Jamal, in no uncertain terms, that even with the treaty of alliance between them, he would see it as an act of war should the prince or any of his forces ever be found within the city walls without first being invited."

"That is good. I don't think I could hold back a third time from killing him should I ever see his miserable hide again." Erik concluded. Christine had stopped him from killing that wretched man twice, but they do say that the third time is the charm.

"Once again I fear you have angered the Shahbanu however. She was expecting you to…" Nadir was saying when Erik cut him off.

"I know damn well what she was expecting!" Erik growled. "I admit that I have done some terrible things in the past Nadir, but next to her I almost seem like a saint. That woman is demented to be sure and I now find myself ashamed to have ever fed her sadistic lusts for blood. It makes me sick now to think of it."

"I believe that Christine is a very good influence on you, Erik. Could it be that you want to change…for her?" Nadir suggested.

Erik was silent for a long while, his mind trying to decide if he could utter such precious words out loud. If he did, would it break the spell and shatter into a million pieces? He decided to risk it.

"I…I _love_ her, Nadir." Erik told him quietly, as if the idea still shocked him.

"I am pleased that you have at last figured that out." Nadir chuckled as he helped Erik out of his shirt. He winced at the sight, not sure what disturbed him more; the old scars that crisscrossed his torso or the amount of blood that now coated his wounded arm.

"I love her so completely that I feel as though I am not longer myself. She is as much a part of me now as my heart or my limbs." Erik continued, staring off as if trying to get it straight in his mind. "It makes no sense, but I feel it so strongly that it has to be real."

"It is probably the most real thing in this world." Nadir agreed, shaking his head in amusement. "Now you just need to give the girl time to come to the same conclusion."

Erik's expression fell and his shoulders slumped. Ah, there lay the danger. He was now so entirely in love that he knew it would kill him if she did not return his feelings.

"What if she does not love me? What if she runs, Nadir? I can't let her go, I need her too badly. How can I keep her… tell me what to do!"

The desperation in Erik's voice caused Nadir to become concerned, not only for his friend but for Christine as well. Erik had never had to deal with feelings like these before, or the thought of them being rejected. Might the fear of losing this girl cause him to take drastic measures to keep her?

"Erik, you need to take this slow. You cannot force someone to love you and if you try, you will most assuredly drive them away. Other than your temper, you seem to be doing well enough so far. Don't do anything _rash_…please."

Erik gave Nadir a confused look, almost as if he did not understand the concept he was trying to explain. Nadir knew that in Erik's mind the ends always justified the means, just as long as he got what he wanted. But in this instance, he needed to make sure his impetuous friend did not follow his usual course of thinking.

"What I mean is that you cannot hold Christine against her will should she choose to not return your feelings. Locking her away and trying to force her to love you is not acceptable behavior. Even if you are in Persia where such things are, well…accepted. Do you understand me?" Nadir asked.

He could see that Erik's mind was racing with conflicting ideas; ones that Nadir could tell were battling for supremacy. Would Erik's better side win out? Or would love become the catalyst for him to slip back into a very dark and frightening place? If so, Nadir knew he owed it to Christine to get her out safely. But suddenly Erik nodded, his eyes closing in resignation.

"I understand, Daroga." He whispered. "I do not doubt that if I had to give her up it would surly destroy me, but I would never put Christine through such a hell as being bound to me against her will."

"I am glad to hear it." Nadir said, breathing a sigh of relief. Darius came back just then with the supplies and Nadir set to work on stitching up Erik's wound.

"I need to find a way to get Christine out of Persia safely." Erik said, gritting his teeth as Nadir stabbed him repeatedly with the needle. "I don't trust the Shah to keep his word and I can't kill every man in Persia who offers to buy her from me…well I guess I could but eventually Christine would find out." He concluded, flinching once more as Nadir pierced his skin. "Good lord , man! You are sewing up my flesh, not doing needle point. Have a care how you work there!" He growled. "At least pour me a drink to dull the pain."

Nadir nodded, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Darius went over to the cabinet and brought him back a glass of the Arrack, and shifting his mask slightly Erik downed it in one gulp, the burning liquid almost instantly dulling his senses enough to withstand Nadir's form of sadistic torture. _I must be getting soft_, Erik thought to himself. Compared to what he had been through in his life, this was child's play, but for some reason the fact that it was Nadir inflicting the pain made a difference…how odd.

"I promise to make some inquiries about ways to smuggle her out for you, Erik. I know a few men who do not live in fear of the Shah's shadow that might be able to handle the job. It will take a few days and I will need to be discreet, but I will do what I can."

"Once more I am in your debt, Nadir." Erik said solemnly. He really hated owing anyone, but so far he now counted that as three favors he had asked of his Persian friend since he had met Christine. Women truly do tend to complicate your life…he mused, looking at the wound on his arm with a smirk.

Soon Erik was stitched and bandaged up and no longer in danger of bleeding to death.

By the time Erik was slipping his arm back into his shirt sleeve, his mood had improved and his wry humor had returned. He noted that Darius was still sporting a few cuts himself and suggested that Nadir tend to him next.

"I believe that the palace guards will think twice before battling with you again, Darius." Erik chuckled, causing the servant to look at his feet in embarrassment.

"I will see to our warrior's wounds back at my apartment and allow you and Christine to get some rest." Nadir stood to leave, but looked back at Erik with a warning glance. "Remember what I said…nothing _rash_."

Erik nodded sadly as the two men left.

After bathing and changing his clothes, Erik held vigil over Christine for the rest of the day. The concoction he had mixed up, a blend of herbs and extracts he had learned to make during his time with the Gypsies, was working well. Her sleep was peaceful and soothing and probably so deep that she could not even dream; giving her the much needed rest she deserved. The last two days had been very difficult and Erik only wished he could erase all the pain and fear associated with them.

Several times she awoke long enough to drink some broth he had fixed and allowed him to guide her to the washroom door, but then it was straight back to bed where she soon fell back asleep. Day turned into evening and evening to night and Erik was grateful that she continued to rest even though he figure most of the drugs had already left her system. The last two days had been very harrowing for her mentally as well as physically and Christine needed this time to recuperate. Erik hoped she would wake in the morning feeling refreshed and in a better frame of mind.

Late into the night Erik at last succumbed to sleep as well, exhaustion taking hold after his battle with Jamal and having spent the previous night awake in Christine's embrace. But unlike Christine, his was not a peaceful slumber, and soon wicked dreams crept up into his mind and held him captive once more. He was a boy of nine again and back in the Gypsy camp. The bars of his prison surrounded him on all sides as he fought helplessly against the fear welling up inside of him. From behind he heard the sound of a laugh, that deep guttural laugh that made him flinch in spite of his determination to be strong. He never wanted Javert to know he feared him…but he did, oh how he feared that man!

The rest of the men in the camp were cruel to be sure, even some of the women took their turn in the sport of torturing him, but Javert was a master of brutality and control. Erik had tried to resist at first, to fight against submitting to the exhibition of his face for those willing to pay the coin to see it, but he discovered early on that it was no use. No matter how desperately he fought Javert, it only resulted in immediate pain and suffering along with the humiliation that would eventually follow.

"So how is my little corpse today?" His sinister voice asked, floating in on the darkness.

Erik refused to turn, not wanting to see the man's face; his sweaty, mocking face.

"Turn around and look at your master!" Javert bellowed. "Look at me, I

said!"

Erik heard the hiss of the whip slicing through the air, warning him of the incoming pain just before he felt it, the sound of the leather against his back echoing through his dream. This one was followed by another and then another until finally Erik could stand no more and submitted, jerking his head around suddenly as his hate filled eyes glared at his tormenter.

"That is better, little corpse." Javert smiled as he walked closer and grabbed Erik by both arms, shaking him violently. "You need to listen to me when I tell you something, boy!"

Erik felt like his head was going to snap off his neck from the force of his shaking him, but he never let out a sound. This always made Javert angrier; he hated it when Erik showed courage in the face of his rage. He knew it was foolish to test him like this, but it was the only power Erik had left and he was not going to give it up so easily.

"Say I am your master!" The man shouted into Erik's face, his breath a mixture of strong liquor and rotting cheese. "Say it, you wretched little beast!"

"NO!" Erik screamed back.

"Tell me I am your master or I will beat you till you are a bloody mess." He threatened, lifting the whip into the air once more.

"NO! Never. I will never say it, never!" Erik cried, lifting his arms to shield himself as the whip came crashing down again and again.

Christine was awakened by the sound of ragged gasps and pleading cries. At first she didn't know where it was coming from but as her foggy mind began to clear and her eyes adjusted to the darkened room, she saw that the source was _Erik_! He was lying on the couch, his shirt slightly opened at the collar with beads of sweat glistening in the moonlight on his neck and chest. His arms were brought up in front of him as if trying to ward off some danger and he was muttering incoherent words as his head rolled from side to side.

Maybe it was the fact that she had been roused out such a deep sleep, or perhaps the effects of the herb drink that Erik gave her earlier still lingered, but for whatever reason Christine completely forgot his stern warning about not approaching him should he ever be in the throes of a nightmare. Climbing out of bed she hurried over to his side, kneeling down beside the couch and reached out to take hold of his arms. She could hear him clearly now, crying out the words '_no, never…I will never say it_.' It broke her heart to hear him sound so desperate, so small and alone and as her hands made contact with his she called out his name in an attempt to wake him.

Everything happened so fast that Christine had no recollection of how she had come to be on the floor, lying on her back with Erik suspended above her. He had her wrists pinned to the floor and half of his body crushing her beneath him. His eyes were now open but they seemed not to recognize her and from the low throaty growl emanating from deep inside of him she suddenly realized the danger she was in.

"NO! I will never say it, Javert. I will never call you my master!" Erik yelled at her, his masked face only inches away from hers.

"Erik…it's me, Christine! Please wake up!" She cried, her writs beginning to burn from the force of his grip.

She watched at his vision slowly cleared and his muscles began to relax, reality setting in as he became aware of where he was and what he was doing.

"Christine?" He asked, scarcely able to believe his eyes.

"Yes, Erik. It is me… Christine." She nodded, glad that he seemed more lucid.

"I told you never to wake during a nightmare! I warned you!" Erik was yelling at her again, his arms trembling as they supported his body over hers. "You need to listen to me when I tell you something, boy!" Erik finished with a growl.

Christine looked up at him with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Boy?" She repeated, her voice hardly above a whisper.

Erik's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide as if he suddenly realized what he had just said. He released her wrists and jumped back into a sitting position with his back against the side of the couch.

"No, no…you're Christine…not Javert!" He stammered as if trying to convince himself of his own words. He brought his knees up to his chest and ran his hands through his hair in a mixture of panic and frustration.

Christine took a deep breath and got up from the floor and kneeled in front of the huddled man.

"Erik…" She began softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from her touch, not daring to look at her and keeping his eyes shut tight as if trying to block out a memory. "It was only a dream, Erik. It can't hurt you. Dreams are not real." She tried to remain calm, but seeing him in this state was breaking her heart. What terrible things had he just seen in his mind that could transform her strong and brave Erik into a seemingly helpless little boy?

Erik gave a laugh, his tone conveying no humor, only bitterness and pain.

"Oh, dreams can be very real, Christine, and they _can_ hurt you. They can hurt you over and over again." He assured her, letting his hands now come to rest on the back of his neck as he straightened his legs and leaned his head against the couch cushion behind him. "Especially when they are not dreams at all, but instead memories." He let out a long sigh of regret.

_Memories!_ He had been reliving his past, not some nameless dream of horror. The horror had been his _life_.

"Tell me about it then. Bad memories will continue to haunt you unless you talk about them and expose them to the light of day." She shifted positions until she was sitting next to him, her back against the couch as well. "Let me help you, Erik. You have helped me so many times already; let me do this for you." When he turned and looked at her questioningly she pressed on. "Who is Javert? Was he your…your father?" She could hardly bring herself to ask, but from what little she had gleaned from his cryptic comments, she knew he did not have a pleasant childhood.

"Javert…my father?!" He repeated in a horror-stricken voice. "God no!"

"All right then… who was he? He was obviously someone terrible, because you say his name like it is a curse." Christine concluded.

Erik looked at Christine with so much fear in his eyes she felt he might never speak another word. But slowly his expressive eyes changed and she could see resignation settling in, leaving her to conclude that he might tell her after all.

Erik thought long and hard about what to do. If he told her what she wanted to know she would certainly turn away from him in disgust. But if he kept it from her, it would drive a wedge between them just like all his other secrets had. He might as well give her the truth. He had probably already lost her anyway after attacking her and throwing her to the floor. What did he have to lose now?

"Javert… was a man in the Gypsy camp." Erik said in a cold and calculating voice, as if trying to steel himself against the words he planned to speak. "He ran the freak show, he was the ring leader and he was my…jailer." Erik finished, switching words in mid-sentence. He hated the word master with a passion! He wouldn't call him that then, and he refused to call him that now!

"Your jailer?" Christine sounded confused. "I don't understand."

"How could you Christine, you are too good, too pure. You can't begin to comprehend such things." Erik concluded.

"This man…Javert, he had you locked up? Did you commit a crime?"

"My only crime at the time was being born with this face." He assured her, reaching up to touch the mask as if to emphasize his point. Once more he seemed reluctant to continue and Christine felt the need to prompt him.

"He locked you up because of your face?" Her tone betraying the contempt she now felt for this man deep down in her core. "How did this happen? When?"

A few more moments passed before Erik could bring himself to form the words.

"I…I had run away from my unhappy mother when I was about nine, and I am sure she was only too glad to be rid of me." He looked away from her at this point, preferring to avoid her eyes for what he was about to say. "Cold and starving, I stumbled into a Gypsy camp looking for something to eat and ended up spending the next several years of my life locked in a cage and put on display in Javert's freak show." He paused to take a ragged breath and sneak a quick side-glance to see how Christine was reacting to what he was telling her. She had not moved, not blinked and not recoiled in disgust.

"Go on. What happened next?" He heard her ask, her voice sad yet steady.

"We traveled from town to town and each night I was lashed to the metal bars in such a way that I could not hide my face from those who came to see the devil's child. If I screamed or struggled, I…I was whipped and beaten, so I eventually learned to keep quiet and endure my humiliating in silence. I bore this torment for several years, years of seething, years of hating until…" He stopped there, unwilling to go on.

"Until what?" She asked, placing her hand on his outstretched thigh, giving him the needed support to continue.

"Until I escaped!" Erik answered in a voice that now held the hate of the world. "One night I saw my chance and I took it! It was late…Javert was drunk, so terribly drunk that night, and when he came to bring me my one meal for the day he stumbled and hit his head on the cage door. He flew into a rage and blamed me for his pain, calling me a string of filthy names and promising me a mountain of hurt in return as he began to strike me with his fists." Erik's own hands now balled into white knuckled fists themselves. "Suddenly as he struck me over and over again I just snapped! After years of abuse and degradation I just went wild, exactly like the animal they claimed I was. I…I grabbed the knife he had tucked in his belt and I plunged it into his filthy, rotting stomach, holding it there so he could not pull it out. I can still hear his cries of pain as he died…the sound of him hitting the floor of my cage, the look in his eyes as he cursed me with his final breath. I killed him, Christine…I killed him and I ran, but I kept his blade. I kept it as a reminder of how I would never let myself be trapped or made to feel helpless like that again!"

Christine unconsciously let her eyes wander back to the nightstand by the bed, remembering the blade that Erik had stabbed into the table the first night to offer her a sense of protection.

"Is that the same blade you used today, the one that killed Javert?" She asked.

"Yes…but it was not the knife that killed him…that was just the weapon I used to accomplish my goal…I killed him, Christine. _ Me_." Erik stated, not wanting there to be any doubt in her mind that he was the one responsible.

Christine shuddered to imagine how much more blood that weapon might have shed over the years. She was not so naive to believe that Erik had not had to fight for his life on more than a few occasions since escaping the Gypsy camp. Not all the scars she had seen on Erik's body were from years ago…more than a few were quite recent. Part of her wanted to ask about them, to learn how he had acquired such wounds, but she felt her exhausted mind simply couldn't process any more. And right now Erik needed her reassurance… not more questions.

Erik had been holding his breath; waiting to see what Christine might do with his confession. Would she curse him, call him a murderer or just run screaming from the room, never to return? He prepared himself for just about anything…anything but what she said next.

"You did what you had to in order to survive, Erik. No one would ever blame you after what he put you through, least of all me." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears she would not let fall. "I do not condone wanton killing, Erik, but I can't see that there was any other option given to you in that situation. I am so sorry you had to suffer such unspeakable things and if faced with your choices… I would have killed him too!" She then reached out and took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "You have no reason to feel ashamed and no reason to let these memories continue to torment you like this. That is all in the past, and right now you are here in the present…with me."

Erik let out a choking sound and unable to hold his grief in any longer, began to weep. Softly at first but as years of pent up anger and fear rose to the surface, his shoulders and chest began to shake from the power of his sobs. Christine reached up and guided him down to lie beside her, cradling his head on her lap as she gently stroked her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. All the while she made soft soothing sounds in hopes of comforting him, at last letting her tears fall as the enormity of it all stuck her in the chest. They remained in that position for a long time, the moon and stars being the only witnesses to this tender and poignant moment.

When both their tears had long since dried up and Erik felt as if he could at last compose himself enough to look her in the eye, he slowly sat up. No one had ever held him while he wept before; no one had ever cared if he had cried. Not even his mother, the one person in the world who should have done so. Only Christine. Only her.

"Christine…" He began. All words seemed hallow and unworthy to express his feelings. "I have never…no one has ever…"

"Shhhh." She stopped him, sensing where this was going and knowing how hard it was for him. "There is no need to say anything, Erik. You have done so much for me already; you protected me from the Shah and his wife, you saved me from those men last night and then you fought with Jamal today for my freedom. This time it was you who needed someone and I am glad I could be there for you for a change. I hope I helped, even if only a little."

"Oh Christine, I cannot begin to express how much you have helped me tonight." He told her in all seriousness. "You are truly an angel."

"Well…I hardly feel _that_ name is quite the right fit for me." Christine chuckled, repeating his words back to him that he had used their first night.

Erik remembered them and her gest elicited a tired smile from his lips.

"No, Christine…that title _is_ the perfect fit for you." He insisted, causing her to blush slightly.

"Do you think you can return to sleep now?" She asked, noting how so desperately tired he seemed.

"I doubt it. If I am to go on past experience, I will be awake all night." He replied sadly.

"Why don't you at least try? I happen to know a few secrets on how to get rid of bad dreams." She suggested, rising to her knees and gesturing for Erik to climb back onto the couch.

Willing to go along with just about anything that Christine suggested, Erik dutifully moved back onto the sofa. Christine remained kneeling beside him and she pulled the covers up to his waist.

"So where did you learn these secret techniques? A hypnotist? A doctor?"

"Oh no, someone much wiser…my mother." She smiled at him kindly. "So, the first thing we need to do it turn your pillow over." She instructed.

"Turn my pillow over? Why?" He asked sitting up and complying even if he didn't understand the reason.

"To stop the bad dream from climbing back into your mind. By turning the pillow over you trap it underneath and it can't come back." She reasoned, fluffing up the pillow for him before he laid his head back down. "Next my mother would sing me a lullaby until I fell asleep. Do you have a favorite one you would like to hear?"

"I do not know any lullabies, Christine." He told her, his sad tone making her flinch at her careless words. Of course he didn't know any bed time songs, his mother never sang to him. Christine suddenly felt the urge to strangle that lady!

"Then how about I choose my favorite one?" She suggested.

"I would like that very much. For you are not only look like an angel, you sing like one as well." He told her.

"All right then, lay back, close your eyes and try and let yourself drift off to sleep." She instructed as she began to sing softly to him.

The song was not a long one, but she managed to stretch it out for quite a while by humming some verses or repeating others until she thought his breathing was easier and his body seemed to relax. When she finally ended the song he continued in his sleep-like state and she felt it was safe to head back to her bed. Reaching up she pulled the blanket a little higher and let her fingers graze over his hand as she pulled away.

"Good night, Erik. Sweet dreams." She whispered, tip-toeing to the bed and silently climbing in.

_Good night, Christine my darling_. Erik replied back to her in his mind.

He had just spent a few minutes reliving his own personal hell… but Christine had now lifted him up to heaven on her gossamer wings.

**Shhhhh, let the two of them sleep, they need their rest…because tomorrow is going to be a big day/night for Erik! So type quietly and let me know what you thought. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, here is the beginning of the 'smut-light' chapters. Kind of like smut, but with half the calories! Hope you enjoy the build up for what IS on its way….**

Chapter 20

Christine opened her eyes and stared at the sunshine peeking through the drapes. It was morning. She lay there looking up at the ceiling as she let the memories flood back over her. She remembered the men who had attacked her and Darius the previous night, Erik's battle with Jamal…and then his nightmare. She turned her head to look over at the sofa, hoping to see him there. But he was gone. What she did see however was a single red rose lying on the pillow beside her head, the stem devoid of thorns with a black satin ribbon tied in a bow. Erik!

She reached over and brought the flower to her nose, inhaling deeply as the story of the Nightingale and the Rose came back to her mind. The student had tried to woo the professor's daughter with a single red rose. Was Erik now making the same overture? Her heart begged that it might be true, yet her mind sent up red flags of warning. _Be careful_, she told herself. _Remember Nadir's warnings, about the swarm of bees_…she had been stung once before. But now…now after the events of the last few days, she felt as if things had changed. Erik had protected her, fought for her and could have died for her! And when she had held him in her arms and watched him bear his vulnerability to her, all her doubts had melted away with the moisture of his tears on her lap. He was no creature to fear, no monster to cower before…he was just a man. A man who had been treated in the most irreprehensible fashion by a world who didn't deserve to even stand in the shadow of his genius. A man full of compassion, kindness and worthy of her trust…and love.

Oh god! She _loved_ Erik! She had come to realize that she desired him, as much as an innocent young girl could imagine desire at least. But now those feelings no longer stood alone, they were accompanied by a warm and overpowering sense of love. She suddenly wanted to be everything to him and she wanted to give him everything as well. Her love, her faith, her devotion and heaven help her…her body too. A surge of excitement raced through her at the thought and she felt a flush of fire take hold. Yes, she may be young and inexperienced, but she easily recognized the feeling of desire. And how she burned for him, deep in her heart…as well as other places. She blushed as red as the rose in her hand at the thoughts that sprang to her fevered mind. Could she truly do such things? The girls in the harem _had_ made such acts sound very pleasurable. And even though she had originally believed them to be scandalous, she now began to look at them in a new light.

Christine sat up in bed with a sudden fear. What if he didn't feel the same way? Could she be reading too much into _his_ actions and he was truthfully only being…polite? The rose could mean anything, a mere token of gratitude over last night's encounter or just his way of saying good morning. The necklace too could have just been a simple gift, not holding any hidden meanings like Leyla had hinted at. And his reaction to her when riding the horse…well, that was a little harder to explain away. But certainly men could have lust for a woman without loving them, she had found this out the hard way with Viktor, the Shah and Prince Jamal. But Erik was different…he knew her, he understood her and oh how she so desperately wanted him to love her. She needed to know for sure or she would go mad!

Jumping out of bed she quickly ran to the washroom and dressed, fixing her hair as best she could in her rush. Her heart was in her throat as she raced out into the living area, his rose in her hand and an anxious word of greeting on her lips. But Erik was not there! On the table she saw a plate of breads and fruit along with a note written in his flowing script.

_Christine,_

_Please forgive my early departure. Matters with the palace construction called me away suddenly. I hope to return by nightfall. Have a pleasant day and rest assured that I have attended to your safety in my absence. _

_ Yours,_

_ Erik_

_'Yours, Erik'._ Christine looked those words over and over again, trying not to read more into them than possible, but it was hard not to. Yet, it still didn't lesson the pain in her heart over the fact that he was gone. Another lonely day stretched out ahead of her; a day without Erik beside her to play his music, to encourage her to sing, to tease her mercilessly and cater to her every desire.

_Desire_…there was that word again, and that thought took her mind to even more erotic places. Would his kisses be as wonderful as they had been in her dreams? What would his fingers feel like as they caressed her cheek, slid over her shoulders and down her back? She closed her eyes and imagined the sensations his hands might illicit from her anxious body. Would he be a gentle lover? That was not what he had said the Shahbanu would expect from him…but why would she think this? Christine hoped it was simply because that wicked snake of a woman had such a twisted and demented mind that she could not imagine that the act of love could ever be affectionate and caring. No, Christine knew that Erik was not cruel, he had always treated her with tenderness and concern and thus she believed with all her heart that this would carry over to his actions in the bedroom as well.

The bedroom! Good lord, how had her mind traveled to there?! Kissing and perhaps touching was one thing, but was she truly now contemplating offering herself to Erik in a sexual capacity without the benefit of marriage? She had obviously been in Persia far too long and this country's morals were now influencing her in a bad way. Oh what would her father think of her if he knew she was having such impure thoughts about a man? He would be ashamed of her…_she_ should be ashamed of herself! But still, Christine could not seem to purge her mind of the image of Erik holding her, touching her…loving her.

Oh god….she was in hell!

A sudden knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts and made her jump. Who could it be? She was quite on edge from the last few days of uninvited guests bursting through those doors, so it was quite understandable that her heart began to race. The knock sounded again, but this time it was accompanied by the sound of a voice she recognized.

"Christine, are you there?" Nadir's question was clearly heard.

With an instant sigh of relief she ran to the door to open it, a smile on her faced as she ushered the Daroga inside.

"Nadir, I am so happy to see you!" Christine cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. All of her emotions were still so close to the surface that she couldn't help her improper display of joy and relief.

"I too am glad to see that you are looking so well and alert today, Christine." He told her, disengaging the hug…after a few seconds. He seemed a bit flustered by her actions and averted his eyes momentarily in order to compose himself. "I should warn you however, that your form of greeting to me, though immensely pleasurable, would be ill-advised if repeated in the presence of Erik. The events surrounding the last few days have left my friend a touch on the protective side where you are concerned. And I for one would like to remain in his good graces, if you understand my meaning."

"I…think I might." Christine said, taking a modest step backwards as his words only helped confirm some of the thoughts she had been having all morning. She turned from him then and walked over to the lounge and sat down, her palms reaching up cover the blush she knew was rising in her cheeks.

"Christine…are you all right?" Nadir asked, coming to sit beside her with a concerned look. "Have I upset you in any way?"

"No, not at all. I am just…conflicted at the moment. A lot has happened in such a short amount of time and I find it all a bit overwhelming is all." She admitted, her mind a whirl with images of Erik.

"Ah, I understand." He nodded, assuming she was referring to the incident with Jamal. "Fear not, Christine. You have nothing to worry about. He has been banished from Ashraf and you need never look upon his face again."

Christine's head snapped up suddenly and panic filled her eyes.

"Erik is gone?!" She almost cried.

"What? No…Jamal is gone. Why did you assume I meant Erik?" His brow furrowed and he cocked his head to one side questioningly. "Were you not referring to Jamal when you spoke of recent events overwhelming you?"

"Yes, of course I was…what else would I have meant?" She quickly assured him, looking away as her color deepened.

Nadir felt a slight tug at the corner of his mouth but he refused to let it show. He had his suspicions about the true nature of her discomfort, but he chose to keep this to himself…for now. He also took note of the rose in her hand, the black ribbon tied to the stem practically screaming that it had been a gift from Erik.

"I can only imagine the stress you have been through, my dear. I came by this morning to assure you that not only do you have Erik's watchful eyes upon your safety, but those of myself, Darius and Kas as well. Between the four of us I believe you can rest easy knowing we will do all we can to insure your continued protection."

"Thank you, Nadir. And please tell Darius how much I appreciate all he did for me as well. He truly fought like a lion when those three men attacked us and then again when the guards came and took us to the court room. Oh and could you also express my gratitude to Kas for his continued protection, I am afraid I have no way of communicating with him to tell him myself. And even if I did, Erik has strictly forbidden me to speak with him anyway." She chuckled, looking down at her hands as they fidgeted nervously.

"This does not surprise me in the least." Nadir laughed. "But please do not begrudge him this action; he only has your best interests at heart. He cares for you very much."

Christine's head came up suddenly, her anxious eyes meeting his in a questioning stare.

Ahhh, Nadir thought, his suspicions were becoming more founded by the moment. Had darling Christine come to the same conclusion as Erik? His heart truly hoped so, for not only did he fear what Erik might do if she did not feel the same way, he truly did wish for his friend to find happiness to at last.

"I would love to stay and visit more, but as Daroga I have certain duties that need my attention in the city today. But do not worry, I will have Darius stop in later to check on you and of course there is Kas outside the door. Erik will be back as soon as he can. Will you be all right?" Nadir asked, rising to go.

"Yes, I will be fine." She assured him with a smile. "Thank you for stopping in."

Nadir smiled at her and headed for the door. He had just reached for the handle when he heard her quiet voice behind him.

"Nadir…Erik is a good man, isn't he?" She asked.

The Persian turned and looked at her for a long moment before he gave a slow smile.

"I believe so, Christine. Erik has the potential to be a very good man; he just needs the right woman to bring it out of him." He told her. "Have a good day, my dear." And with that he left.

Erik's head was pounding from frustration and anger.

"Does anyone here have enough brains to comprehend what I am saying?!" He yelled at the group of men standing before him, each one looking as if they wished to be anyplace but where they were. "If you try and do it that way the entire structure will come crashing down on your heads by morning! Look at the plans again and let me try and explain it once more."

After another hour of mind numbing clarification the men seemed to at last understand the intricacies of Erik's designs for that particular room. Waving them off to get to work, he sunk down in a chair beside the large drawing table and rubbed his aching forehead. This day was proving to be one of the most agonizing of his architectural career. He was not exaggerating, however he knew it had very little to do with the actual work going on around him, it was mostly due to the fact that it had taken him away from Christine.

Oh, Christine… She looked so peaceful sleeping there when he left, her long ringlets cascading over the pillow and framing her face like a halo. One strand had fallen across her cheek and he wanted so badly to reach out and move it aside, to tuck it back with the others behind her delicate ear, but he had refrained. Instead he simply placed the rose beside her and forced himself to leave. In retrospect it was probably a good thing that the message from the palace site came so early, since he was not sure what he would have said to her when she awoke anyway. Last night was…extraordinary! Her reaction to what he had told her was unexpected and nothing short of astonishing.

When he had confessed the most shameful and humiliating moments of his life she had not spurned him as he had expected her to. Erik despised himself for the life he had been forced to live, that of a caged and beaten animal, but Christine had acted remorseful over his situation… daring to hold him and soothed him while he had cried. And what is more she had even cried for him! He had felt her tears fall upon his masked face as she hovered above him, each one a cleansing drop that washed away the stains from his heart. Her fingers had touched his hair and his neck, easing him back from the brink of despair with each gentle stroke. _ Oh, Christine, my sweet, sweet angel. You have no idea what you have done for me_, Erik thought to himself.

What had shocked him the most about her words last night was that she had not only accepted his admission of killing Javert, she had said she understood it and forgave him. His heart soared to think that if she could absolve him of that crime, perhaps, just perhaps she could overlook his other sins as well! Dare he even hope for such a thing? Erik was beside himself with anxious optimism, allowing his mind to spin scenarios where she could do just that…and somehow come to love him in spite of his past. Oh if only she could. If Christine could love him the way he knew he loved her, then his whole life, his very existence would no longer feel like a huge cosmic joke. He would at last feel as if there had been a reason for him being born, to have lived and survived the nightmare of his past, if only to get to this place in time…to find Christine.

Erik no longer believed in a god, he had ceased that childish fantasy when he had still _been_ a child. If god had ever cared one iota for him he had never made that affection known. But now as he closed his eyes and thought of Christine, he began to wonder if perhaps she was his reward…his recompense for enduring all these years alone. He knew he had done nothing to deserve her, in fact the exact opposite, but it had been drilled into his head at an early age that god was merciful…so perhaps? Erik was not about to refute years of beliefs proven true by countless acts of pain and sorrow simply because of one moment of weakness, but he felt that if he could somehow possess Christine, make her love him in return… he might be willing to admit that a god _might_ exist.

Night had fallen and it was very late when Erik at last made his way back to his apartments. He had not wished to stay away this long, but his designs would now be a sad mockery if he had not. Incompetent fools, every last one of them! If this project ever got finished it would be a bloody miracle! And what then? What would he do when the palace was completed? He found that he had not thought that far in advance before, only allowing his mind to rest on the here and now and not any sort of future. He has spoken of taking Christine to Paris, of making her an opera star. He had also contemplated working on the Opera House himself, but none of that would mean a thing if Christine didn't love him. Oh how crazy it was that his life now revolved around one tiny slip of a girl who knew not the power she possessed over him. It was a cruel twist of fate indeed that he survived years of captivity and torture at the hands of the Gypsies, never giving them the satisfaction of breaking his sprit, only to now find himself so completely at the mercy of a kind smile or a gentle touch.

His muscles ached and his head still pounded in rebellion over all the stress and strain he had put himself through today and all he wanted now was to see Christine…for she alone could ease his suffering. He rounded the corner and headed down the hall that lead to his apartment, seeing Kas instantly go ridged at the sight of him approaching. He was pleased that Christine's continuous defiance in the matter of interacting with Kas had not lessoned the guard's fear of displeasing him.

"Any troubles today, Kas?" Erik asked, once more noticing the empty plate sitting by the door. Christine's handiwork, he surmised.

"No, my lord. The Daroga of Mazanderan came to see the girl and I gave him admittance as you instructed. He informed me that his servant would come later in the day and I permitted him access as well… I hope this was not wrong, oh mighty one."

"No, Darius has more than proven himself worthy of my trust. You may continue to allow him access to her." Erik told him. "You may now retire for the evening." Erik watched as the man bowed and headed off. He knew Kas had a wife and children who were probably wondering what was keeping him away so late. He only hoped the outrageously high salary Kas was now receiving for his pains was compensation enough for the risks he took in helping him protect Christine. Maybe he should double the amount, Erik thought.

Picking up the empty dish, as he did every evening, he quietly opened the doors and walked inside. He had been so silent in his entry that the moment he saw her he knew she had no idea he was there. Christine had her back to him and was just stepping out onto the balcony with something held in her hands. He moved aside, so as not to be in her direct view should she turn, and simply watched her. Once on the balcony she reached out and placed the Persian monkey she had been holding on a table and began to wind him up, a smile playing on her lips as she worked.

Erik took a few more steps closer; the rhythmic thumping of his heart being the only sound that might have alerted her to his silent observation. Once the music box was wound and the melody began to play she straightened and listened to it for a moment or two… and then she did something that took Erik's breathe away. He watched as she stepped back and gave a low curtsey, extending her hand to some imaginary partner as if he had just asked her to dance. She lifted her arms gracefully to her invisible specter and began to waltz back and forth to the melody emanating from the little monkey. Erik was transfixed, completely stunned at how ethereal she seemed as she swayed back and forth there in the moonlight, the glow of the luminaries making her face and hair shimmer with its gentle caress. She closed her eyes and spun around, her body rhythmic and seductive as if the music were a lover that she was courting. Erik felt an ache go through him, feeling his muscles tighten with each move she made as the cadence of her steps began calling him silently forward.

Erik was tired of always standing on the outside looking in, always seeing but never touching. He _needed_ to touch, to feel, to hold. He knew he could not keep on watching forever and although he feared his presence might end this delicate scene, he felt he could no longer stand on the side lines. Erik wanted to join Christine in the dance of life; he just didn't know how to start.

With ghost like steps he found himself standing on the balcony as he watched her dance in front of him, her eyes still closed as she spun here and there. Till now she had always been that girl out of reach, that chance he dared not take…but now, now he could no longer help himself. He needed Christine with a fire, a burning passion that would soon become all-consuming…and oh how he wanted to be consumed!

Suddenly Christine's eyes opened and she saw Erik standing there before her, his eyes ablaze with that smoldering flame. He watched as she stopped, her arms still raised in her pretend partner's embrace and yet she didn't move. Stepping forward Erik extended his left hand very slowly, allowing his feather light touch to slide up her arm until it slipped comfortably into hers. She didn't pull away or protest, only kept her eyes transfixed on his thus giving him the courage to continue. He then let his trembling right hand move forward to rest on the curve of her side, once more his touch as light as a feather but firm enough to begin to guide her back into her graceful movements.

For the first time in his life Erik said a silent thank you to his mother for forcing him to study book after book on gentlemanly etiquette as a child. He had never had the opportunity to dance before, but the instructions and drawings of the movements he had studied now came flooding back to him as he put the information into practice. He had never dreamed that such a simple thing as a waltz could be so erotic, so sensual. The swaying of her body so close to his was like a prelude to making love, a hint at the ecstasy shared between a man and a woman. They spoke no words, made no sound but he could feel his heart begin to beat in rhythm with every step they made. Erik relished every moment, every feel and breath they took as they danced and he knew that he never wanted this to end. He had lived a lifetime without such things and now that he held her in his arms he wished for her to never leave. Here is where she belonged and he could ask for nothing more in life save this.

But as every good thing in his life had in the past, this too came to an end. The traitorous little monkey wound down and the music ceased, leaving them standing still in each other's embrace. As the silence became deafening, Erik began to panic, not knowing what to do or how to proceed in such a delicate situation. Should he say something? Should he wait for her to speak? Oh please don't let him mess this up or frighten her away!

Suddenly Christine seized control and freeing her hands she took a step closer and slid them around his strong frame in a comfortable embrace, tipping her head to the side so that her cheek now rested against his chest. Erik froze once again, not believing such ecstasy. Christine seemed so comfortable with acts of physical contact where it freighted him down to his core. Following her lead however, he allowed his own arms to take their expected position around her back as she snuggled in closer, her tantalizing body firing the blood in his veins. He was holding the woman he loved in his arms and she was not screaming, not running or fighting to get away. Could this be real? Or would he soon awaken to find it only a cruel and heartless dream? But then she spoke.

"Thank you, Erik." She whispered, once more her voice causing a vibration against his chest that took his breath way. "Thank you for saving me, for protecting me and thank you for…the dance. I have never danced with a man before, other than my father that is. You are the first man to ever hold me this way, to touch me…" She told him as she pulled back and looked up into his eyes, her arms never letting go.

Oh hell, he was going to die! Die of happiness and excruciating pain all at the same time. He could feel the swell in his trousers announcing his arousal at her words. He was her first…her first dance, her first embrace and fate willing he would be her first in so many other ways as well. He longed to feel her smooth flesh pressed against his, to inhale the scent of her hair as they held each other in passions grip.

"Oh Christine…" He whispered. She couldn't possibly understand what she was doing to him. If only she knew that she was his first as well…his first and only. He was unable to stop himself as he began to lean forward, his body taking over where his mind had stalled. Closer and closer he came to her perfectly inviting lips, wishing to taste the delicacies presented before him in the shape of her mouth. She didn't pull away but instead let her eyes flutter closed as if anticipating his touch and wanting it. Her lips parted in an almost inviting fashion and he was helpless to resist.

But the moment they were a breath apart Erik suddenly pulled back in horror. He could not kiss her…he could not kiss anyone with his mask in place! Oh that damnable mask, that hated and reviled barrier that kept him separate from every good thing life ever had to offer! How he loathed it and how he loathed himself at that moment for forgetting his place and how things must forever be. He had dared to dream, dared to hope and look where it got him…disappointed and frustrated like hell.

With a deep and angry moan he broke from her embrace and practically flew from the balcony, storming out the door as he let it slam behind him.

Christine stood there, her heart wildly beating as she reached out a hand to grasp the rail for fear she might fall. Her whole body was one quivering mass of aching desire and Erik's sudden and disappointing departure now left her feeling unfulfilled and miserable. Why had he stopped? Why had he left her like this? Was she wrong about his feelings? When she had opened her eyes and saw him standing before her she could have sworn that the look in his eyes mirrored her own, a look of longing, of desire…of love. And when he had taken her in his arms and danced with her she had felt so happy and safe, never wanting to be anywhere but there with him always. Erik… her one constant, her true northern star.

She had longed for his kiss, anticipated it and would have wholeheartedly accepted it if only he had not stopped. But wait…her breath caught in her throat as she suddenly realized the reason he had not completed the kiss. He could not have touched his lips to hers without removing his mask. Oh, Erik! To be left wanting, all for the sake of that one article of clothing that he forced himself to wear day and night. She wished she could rip it from his face and throw it off the balcony never to be seen again!

_Would that be wise though_? Erik seemed to think that what lay beneath would frighten her, make her shun him out of fear and loathing. _Would it?_ No…certainly nothing could change how she felt about him, nothing a mask could hide. _Could it?_ That small voice of doubt kept nagging at her and she hated herself for listening to it. Was she_ that_ shallow, still so much of a child that something as insignificant as looks could sway her feelings? If she were to look at him and give one moment of doubt, one instant of shock she knew it would completely destroy him. Erik would be shattered and she alone would be to blame. Oh, god what should she do? How could she be completely sure of her love for him without knowing how she would react to his face?

She had to see it! That was the only way this relationship could proceed. But he had already sworn to her that she would never look upon him without the mask in place. What had he said…_'not for the wide world'_. But perhaps there was a way…he had said he would never let her _see_ his face, but maybe….

Christine picked up the little monkey from the table and walked back into the living area. She would implement her plan tonight. Eventually he would return…he had to! Tonight she would know for sure if she could love Erik as he truly deserved. In every way a man is loved by a woman!

**Ok, I kind of left you hanging there….sorry, couldn't be helped. BUT let's play a game and see if you get the next chapter sooner than tomorrow night! The scene with the dance was inspired by a song I heard and the visuals were just too perfect not to write a chapter around it. Not the song per say – not as in that was the tune playing that she was dancing to – but the words written in it just painted a picture of Erik and his thoughts when he saw Christine on the balcony. So here are three hints…****It is a song by a guy****…****it is a modern song but not rock and roll, more classically aimed but not top ten on the charts****…****and it is NOT from any Phantom movie or play****. Ok, now if you can ****_name that tune in five notes_**** I will send out the next chapter immediately!**

**(And you cannot play ButterflyBird since you know already!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Whhoooo-hooooo. Looks like you all have misstris1221 to thank for this chapter tonight and not tomorrow. She was the first one to guess Josh Groban's song "So She Dances". AND only half an hour after I posted the last chapter too! DO go listen to the song and see if I was right! Apparently I was since I had two guess correctly so far (funnygirl00 guessed correctly too, but a few minutes after Misstriss1221 did). So good job ladies! Ok. Now for your reward….ohhh, the excitement!**

Chapter 21

Erik was not sure how long he had wandered the halls of the palace before heading outside to the gardens for some much needed fresh air. The fire that raged and burned in his manhood screamed for release but he refused to give into such a weakness, instead battling the malady with his mind until he at last regained mastery over his pathetic body.

He sat down on a stone bench and leaned forward, placing his head in his hands as he took several deep and ragged breaths. Oh how he ached for her, his Christine! She was to be his undoing, he was certain of it. He had never come so close to the sweet taste of a kiss as he had with her. A kiss… it seemed like such a simple thing, the touching of lips, the slight pressure of similar body parts that were seen every day on every face in the world. Sure it _sounded_ innocent enough, and yet it was so much more. It was everything he had ever dreamed of and he knew he could not hold back much longer.

Nadir had warned him not to do anything _rash_. What the hell did all that entail? Was it rash to kiss her? Was it rash to want to crush her body to his and feel the heat of her skin as it burned him from within? Or was it rash to want her so badly that he was almost willing to entertain the idea of chaining her to his bed and keeping her as his love slave? Well…Nadir _might_ think that idea fell into that 'rash' category for sure. And if truth be told, so did Erik. Damn! Taking what he wanted was usually easy for him, he saw something, he desired it, he took it. Easy as that. Jewels, a rich man's purse, a trinket here a bauble there, nothing had ever been out of his reach or denied by his capable hands. But Christine…ah yes, she was an entirely different story. He couldn't just take her, he had to win her!

Erik raised his head and gazed towards his apartment thought the trees, his breath catching in his throat as he saw Christine reaching up to shut the drapes in the bedroom. She was dressed in his black silk night clothes, her arms reaching upwards to grab the curtains in such a manner that it teased him so mercilessly that he felt that unwanted heat rising once more and straining for release within his trousers. Damn! Now he would have to sit out here for another half an hour until he could think his way back to sanity once more.

Christine lay awake in bed; the room had become pitch black once she had pulled the curtains closed on all the windows. Her one small candle had been her only source of light as she prepared for bed and set out his pillow and blanket. He would return soon…she hoped. He had to or she feared she would lose her nerve by morning. It had to be tonight!

Her eyes had become accustomed to the lack of light but she still could not see a thing. She prayed that the cover of darkness would offer her a measure of courage along with her much needed secrecy. She grew tired waiting for Erik to return, but she refused to shut her eyes for fear she would fall asleep. So she waited.

Christine felt like an eternity had passed before she heard the faint sound of Erik entering the darkened bed room. She hoped he could find his way without the aid of any light, he never seemed to be bothered by the lack of it before. She heard no stumbling or sounds of hands groping for furniture so she assumed he was managing quite nicely. Christine kept her back to him and her eyes shut tightly, trying to fake the sound of even breathing to make him believe she had long ago succumbed to sleep's hold. The movement stopped and she decided he was now laying down on the couch and would soon be asleep himself. Just a little longer, give him time to become relaxed and then she would make her move.

When at last she could stand it no more she rolled over, striking the match she had laid out so carefully and lit the candle by her bed. Taking it in her hand she slipped from the bed and silently crept over to where Erik lay, his face turned towards the back of the couch so that all she could see was the white of his mask. She had hoped he was sound asleep… but she was sadly mistaken.

Erik heard the match, the flicker of the flame as the candle was lit and the sound of her bare feet on the floor as she approached. What was she doing? He waited to see what her intentions might be, but when she stood over him he grew nervous and could hide his state of awake no longer. He rolled over and leaned up on his elbow so quickly that he saw her take a step back out of shock.

"What is it, Christine?" He asked, his voice hardly above a whisper but full of suspicion. "What are you doing?"

Christine took a deep breath and knelt down beside the couch so that her face was more at his level and looking up in to his questioning eyes she spoke.

"You once told me that if I ever wanted anything, all I had to do was ask and you would do everything in your power to give it to me." She reminded him. "Well, there is something I want…no, something I _need_."

Erik's eyes narrowed in concern. He had never heard this tone from her before…what did she _need_? He hoped it was nothing more ominous than a glass of water, but he knew that was just wishful thinking.

"What is it that you need from me, Christine." _Please don't say to see my face, please…anything but that_, he pleaded silently.

"I…I need to …to touch you, Erik." She whispered, her voice so low and breathy that he watched the candle flicker as she spoke.

"You…you what?!" He repeated, his own words almost sounding alien to him.

"I need to touch you, to feel you so that I can understand you better." She explained. "I will blow out the candle, the shades are pulled and the room will remain as dark as a tomb, but please do not deny me this. If I am not allowed to _see_ your face…may I please _touch_ it?"

Erik could not think straight, he found he was unable to form a coherent thought to save his life. Where was all his brilliance, his sarcastic wit, his genius mind? All gone! Lost in the fog that came on the pleadings of this innocent little girl before him. She wanted to touch his face? His face?! She could have asked him to cut out his own beating heart and show it to her and he would not have been more surprised.

"Christine…I don't think that this…" He began but she cut him off cold.

"NO! Don't think, Erik! Don't you dare let that self-deprecating mind of yours convince you to deny me! Although you have given me so much, I have truly requested very little from you and now I ask…no I beg…that you grant me this one thing. Let my hands see what my eyes have been forbidden to. Show me who you are Erik. I have to know. _Please_!" Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm in a grip like iron, her eyes speaking more loudly than her voice ever could.

Erik was visibly shaken. What could he say? She was begging him! Christine, the one woman in the world who had the power to lead him like a slave was begging _him_! Normally Erik was willing to fulfill her every whim at the drop of a hat, but could he do this? _Should_ he do this?

"You may not like what you feel." He warned in a low voice.

"Let me worry about that." She told him with an air of bravery that constricted his heart. "Does that mean you will concede?"

He was silent for a few more moments before he closed his eyes and gave a shaky nod. He could not deny her. Not Christine. And even if it meant losing her, his love compelled him to fulfill her one wish.

"Blow out the candle, Christine." He commanded in a voice full of resignation.

It was difficult for Christine to gather enough air in her chest to manage to extinguish the flame but when she did and the room was plunged into darkness, she knew she had won. Setting the candle aside she felt him ease off the couch and kneel in front of her on the floor, the heat from his body her only indication as to how close he truly was to her. Oh, he was a quiet one.

"Please reconsider, Christine." He begged, giving her one last chance to change her mind.

"It is what I need, Erik." She reminded him firmly, her courage unwavering. If she were ever to allow herself to feel what she wished for this man, she had to know the secrets behind his mask, even if the truth was only to be had by her hands.

"Very well." He whispered as he reached up and took the mask away very slowly. He had excellent eyesight in the dark and even the pitch blackness could not hide her face or expressions from him. She stared directly at him like a blind woman, her focus on the sound of his movements but completely robbed of all sight. He let out a breath as he realized that she truly could not see him, for if she had she would already be screaming in terror.

"Are you ready?" She asked, expectantly. "May I touch you now?"

"Yes, Christine." He could feel the panic rising in his chest and spreading up his neck in hot flashes that nearly made him bolt, but he held his ground and steadied his breath.

"I…I need help. I am afraid I might poke you in the eye if I tried to find your face in the dark. Please guide me." She asked, holding up her hands before her in a pleading gesture.

Erik's hands shook as he took hold of hers, pulling her forward until she was no longer sitting back on her heels but kneeling strait in front of him, her face now much closer to his. He still could not bring himself to have her hand touch the scared side of his face so instead he lifted her right hand only, guiding it to his left cheek. He saw her smile as she made contact with him, knowing that she now had a point of reference and could take control herself.

Christine felt Erik tremble at her touch, the knowledge that this was terrifying him was not lost on her. Her heart went out to him for all the pain she was now putting him through, but it could not be helped. This was like taking a bitter pill in order to get over a sickness, it was something that had to be done or neither one of them would ever be well again. If she could just touch him, see in her mind's eye what he hid from her, she could then decide if her love was a real and tangible thing or just the wishes of a frivolous young girl with dreams of romance. She had to know!

Pulling her left hand from his grasp she slowly brought it up to match her right as she cupped both sides of his face at once. The contrast was stark and immediate. Where the left side was smooth and soft to the touch the right was rough and uneven with so many different textures to feel and explore. It felt as if bones were out of place, skin pulled tight directly over jutting structures that housed no muscles as buffers from the taunt flesh. There were dips here and scared tissue there and as she allowed her fingers to feel each nuance she began to paint a picture of Erik's dearly deformed face in her mind.

Erik could not take his eyes off of her, his own as wide as saucers as he watched her every expression like a hawk. Her brows furrowed slightly, her eyes moving to and fro as if she were mentally calculating the vast amount of deformities in her mind. Her hands were gentle, kind and soft, but he still flinched as she found an unusually large patch of malformed skin on his cheek.

"I am sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked, pulling her hand a breath away.

"No…your touch does not cause pain." He told her. He was only half telling the truth however. For where there was not physical harm there was a world of mental anguish. "It is just that… no one has ever touched my face in kindness before…it has only known fists or weapons. My skin does not know what to expect from such gentleness." His voice was choked with emotion and he could see Christine's eyes go soft and begin to tear up.

"Oh my dearest, Erik. How can I ever express to you my sorrow over the pain you have been forced to endure? How can I ease your suffering?" She asked.

"You are doing it right now, simply by your actions." He assured her, unable to hold back his own tears any longer, he felt them escape his eyes and travel down his unmasked cheeks.

Christine felt the wetness on her hands and knew the source, the gravity of each one hitting her like a ton of bricks. Erik was so damaged, so horribly wounded …and she was not talking about his face or his body. It was his heart that had taken the most abuse. It was where his true scars were hidden, deep down where no one could ever see them. But she saw them; she saw each one and loved him all the more for it.

She let her fingers slide over to his lips, feeling the slight puffiness of the upper one and the odd textures that made her shiver with anticipation. She couldn't wait to feel all of this with her own lips, she thought to herself as she memorized each intricate feature. She then let her fingers glide upwards to find a cavity where his nose should have been, careful with her fingers so as not to press too hard or scratch him in any way. The last thing he needed was her to cause him pain in her exploration. Next she searched out his eyes, feeling him shut them tightly as she let her thumbs graze over them ever so lightly, brushing away more tears as she went. No, Erik was not a handsome man, but he was a man and she realized that she wanted him. Scars and all, she now knew she loved him completely and without reservation. He had bared himself to her, shown her all that he was and she did not feel the need to run or scream…she only wanted to love him.

"Erik." She whispered, feeling his eyes open at her voice. "Thank you for showing yourself to me. I have seen all I need to see."

"And… you are not afraid of me, Christine?" He asked, barely able to articulate his words.

"You have frightened me many times since we first met, Erik." She smiled into the darkness. "Your damnable temper is truly a force to be reckoned with. But your face…no it does not scare me. And now that I have touched it and still I do not cower or cry, will you not let me see you in the light of day?"

Erik pulled back suddenly, her hands loosing contact with him. She knew she had asked too much, pushed just a little too far.

"No…I cannot…please do not ask that of me." He stammered, his breath once more becoming labored.

"Shhhhh." She soothed, reaching out to cup his face once more, bringing it in closer. "I am sorry, I am grateful for this, and I am content." She let her hands slide down his neck to his shoulders and then down the length of his arms until she found his hands, clenched into fists in his lap. Pulling them upwards she pried them open and placed them on either side of her own face, leaning into his touch. "You let me touch you, Erik. Now it is your turn to touch me." She whispered.

Oh, he had not expected such a reward! If he had not already been overwhelmed by the feel of her hands on _his_ face, he was now completely overcome by the feel of her soft skin under his palms. His hands trembled as he ran them over her smooth cheeks, her soft eyelashes, her perfect nose and down to her oh so tender lips. Those lips that parted slightly as his thumbs ran soft patterns over the pink moist flesh. He kept his eyes trained on her face as he let his hands now explore the contours of her neck and throat, his fingers almost worshiping the slender form that housed such beautiful music as only she could produce. He felt her swallow and smiled, it was such a simple thing yet it sent shivers down his spine. Christine was letting him touch her. He was touching her with his sinful hands and she was not dying or turning to stone. Instead she was warm and willing and he felt a low moan go through him as he could hold it back not longer.

"Christine…" He almost begged. "I…may I please…touch your lips?"

Her eyes opened and he could see confusion in them.

"You just touched my lips, Erik. But you are welcome to do so a second time if you wish, you need not ask." She assured him.

"No…may I please touch your lips…with…mine?" His voice cracked on his last word and he held his breath for fear she would reject his request.

Christine smiled. Oh yes, that was what _she_ wanted. A kiss…his kiss.

"Yes, Erik. I grant you permission to kiss me." She told him, her smile growing wider as she leaned in towards him in anxious anticipation.

Erik could not believe what he had heard…she said yes! He had only once before ever asked for a kiss…from his poor unhappy mother, and he had been horribly rejected. The bitter memory making him too terrified to have ever asked for one again. But Christine had granted him this precious wish and not only did she agree to such a thing, she was now leaning in closer as if she planned on giving it herself.

"Oh Christine…" He murmured as he let his lips touch hers at last. The kiss was gentle, feather light but he had never dreamed it could be so wonderful. She tasted just as sweet as he had imagined, her lips like honey and roses mixed together. He closed his eyes and savored every moment, every sensation as the kiss grew in strength and intensity, his tongue becoming bold and reaching out to taste her briefly. He heard her give a soft moan into his open mouth and he just about lost all control. She was finding pleasure in his kiss, in his touch…in him. Erik was giving pleasure to someone, not pain, not mind numbing fear…but pleasure! And not just anyone, it was his dearest angel that had just made that sound, his Christine.

"Erik." She whispered letting her hands snake around his neck and pulled him closer to her as the fire inside her began to rage. Oh he was doing things to her that her maidenly innocence could not understand or comprehend. Her mind was confused but her body acted like it knew exactly what it was doing, and she found she could not stop it. And she wasn't sure she even wanted to try.

Just hearing her say his name like that, in that heated and lustful tone, made him go crazy. His hands now came to life and began to explore her throat and shoulders, pushing the soft folds of the silk night shirt further and further aside to expose more of her tantalizing skin to his greedy touch. His lips left hers and followed his hands downward, feeling the beat of her pulse quicken as he kissed her beneath her jaw and down her neck.

Christine felt like she was going to faint. His lips were like weapons, deadly weapons that rendered her helpless to his power. She was falling over the edge of a cliff, plummeting in a downward spiral and praying that she never hit bottom. She couldn't think any more, couldn't breathe and she was afraid she would die right there of pure pleasure. She brought her hands back around and began to run her fingers through is hair, urging him on as his lips dipped lower and lower until she felt him arrive at the spot just above the valley of her breasts. She gave a sharp inhale of air as his tongue began to explore that region ever so slowly.

"Erik…I am going to go mad…please." She begged, but for the life of her she was not sure what she was begging him for. To stop, to continue…what?

Erik heard her voice but he too did not understand her words. All he knew was the raging fire inside him fighting to be set free, to take hold of them both in its all-consuming flame until they were both burning from the heat. He had never felt this way before; nothing had prepared him for the feel of his love in his arms, his lips on her skin and the sound of her pleading moans of ecstasy. This was now his drug of choice…Christine was his one and only addiction.

"Tell me what to do, Christine." He begged. "Make me stop if you wish…but tell me now for I fear I will not be able to hear you within moments." He warned, never taking his lips from her skin.

"I…I.." She began, not sure what she would say or do. Everything was so fuzzy now. Nothing made sense and all she wanted was to collapse in his arms and let him do with her as he willed. "I want you to…."

Her final words never reached the air for suddenly from not far off a loud and thunderous explosion was heard, the force of it shaking the ground all the way to the palace, sending a slight vibration through the floor.

Erik froze and the spell was broken. They didn't move for a moment, both their eyes flying open in shock and fear as they held one another tightly. Then the sound of voices could be heard through the palace and the nearby city. Screams went up and shouts were beginning to stack one on top of the other until it was a constant din.

Erik let out a curse and pulled back, grabbing his mask and leaping to his feet. He ran to the window and yanked open the curtains only to let out a cry of rage and frustration.

"Damn it all to hell!" He practically screamed. "The palace…my palace!"

"Erik, what is wrong…what happened?" Christine asked, standing up but unable to move more than a step in the darkness.

"Someone blew up the north wall! Those bastards are destroying my creation!" Erik stormed away from the window, grabbed his shoes and jacket and headed out of the room at a dead run.

Christine stood there in the dark as she heard the second door slam, the sound hitting her like a blow to the chest. _He was gone_.

She let her hands slide up to grip her arms on both sides, wrapping around her as she tried to remain calm. Not only was she still a quivering mess from the feelings he had so easily ignited in her, but now she had the growing fear that some kind of harm might befall Erik in the city. Who would blow up his beautiful palace? Why would they want to destroy his magnificent work?

Lighting the candle she walked over to the window and stared out over the moon bathed city. She could see the fire that was now raging in the distance and the figures of people running to and fro in an attempt to stem the tide.

_Oh please, don't let Erik get hurt. Please bring him back to me, _Christine begged as tears began to run uncontrolled down her face. _I love him!_

**OK, now since you got this chapter sooo soon, you can't forget to comment on what you thought of the LAST chapter. Did you like the dance? Did you like Christine's Ah-ha moment? How about this one…was the smut-light OK? Don't make me bite of ALL my nails as I sit and wonder!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

.

.

The night dragged on and soon turned into day and still no word from Erik. Christine continued to look out the window towards the construction site, hoping to somehow see Erik in the distance, but it was just too far away. She paced the rooms and tried not to go crazy with worry, but it was no use and by noon she was just about out of her mind.

Last night had been so…so…oh she couldn't even put a label on how wonderful he had made her feel. She closed her eyes and remembered the touch of his hands on her skin, the heat of his misshapen lips as they teased their way down her face and neck. Oh she could drown in such emotions if she let herself.

_Please come back safely Erik_, she pleaded. He had awakened such primal feelings in her that she could scarcely comprehend being without him now. And the more time that passed, and he did not appear, the more anxious she became until she could stand it no longer!

Grabbing her wrap she headed to the door, pulling it open and stepping out into the hallway. She was going to find him herself, she concluded.

Kas almost jumped when he heard her exit the rooms. He was used to her coming out around this time to bring him something to eat, but usually she did so a bit more calmly. He had heard of the ruckus at the palace site last night and had come to take his post earlier than usual this morning but guessed that his employer had already left during the night. Now here was the girl, out in the hall, and he got the distinct impression she believed she was going somewhere! He quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her path as a look of panic crossed his face.

"Kas…I would strongly suggest you move!" She told him sternly, stepping to the left to get around him.

Kas anticipated her actions and moved with her, once more obstructing her way.

Christine then went to the right, and again he followed suit.

"Kas! I am not kidding. Get out of my way!" She yelled, making his eyes grow even wider but he still refused to move. He opened his arms and began to try and coax her back inside, almost as if he were gently trying to shoo a wayward chicken!

She was just about to strike out at him in anger when she heard her name being called from down the hall and turning she saw Darius quickly approaching. She heard Kas give an audible sigh of relief and he began to speak frantically in Persian to Nadir's servant. Darius responded, causing the guard to visibly relax as he came forward and took Christine by the arm, guiding her back inside the rooms.

"Erik would not approve of you trying to leave like this." Darius told her, his English was very good, but much like Nadir, his accent was very thick.

"I need to find him. I have not heard a thing since he left last night. Is he all right? Please tell me he is not hurt!" Christine begged.

"I just left my master at the palace site and your Erik is alive and well. Not very happy at the moment, I am sad to report, but well." Darius assured her.

Christine let out her pent up breath and sank down onto the lounge in relief.

"What happened?" She asked, once she could safely breathe again.

"No one knows, just that a group snuck in, killed the guards on watch and blew up the north wall. My master is still investigating the incident and asked me to come and check on you. I am glad I did, for it seemed you were about to give Kas a panic attack. He told me he thought he took the job to keep others out of these quarters, he didn't think he was expected to have to keep you in." Darius laughed, recalling the relief in the man's voice when he had showed up.

"I just couldn't sit in here any longer without knowing." She looked up at Darius hopefully. "Did Erik send any word to me?"

"No, my lady. But like I said, he is very distracted at the moment and not quite in his right mind." Darius shuddered as he remembered the state in which he had left the masked man a short time ago. "Do not fret though, I am sure he will calm down and soon return."

"Thank you very much for bringing me this news. To be perfectly honest I had no idea what I would have done if I got past Kas anyway. I am sure I would have become hopelessly lost in the city all alone."

"And Erik would have been furious had he come back and found you missing. That would be the last thing he needs right now. So I beg of you to please stay put and be patient." Darius begged.

"I promise I will not try to leave again." She assured him, making the servant smile.

"I am pleased." Darius nodded, walking towards the door. "I must get back to my master now, but if any new information comes up I will try and come back to inform you. Otherwise I will let Erik fill you in when he returns."

"Thank you again, Darius. You are a true friend." She smiled as he left the room.

Well, at least she now knew Erik was safe. That took a load off her mind. But that still left the time between now and his return and the question of what to do with it. Her first action was to make some lunch and quietly slip out the door and hand Kas the plate with her apologies for her behavior. He still eyed her suspiciously as he accepted her offering, but he did nod slightly as though he understood her tone of regret, if not quite the words. Once she was reassured that he had forgiven her she went back into the apartment and waited for the moment that Erik would return.

.

.

Erik was in a wickedly foul mood! He had spent the remainder of the night, the entire next day and now late into the evening assessing the damage and deciding what to do in order to fix the mess those bastards had made. He was tired, covered in dirt and soot, not to mention completely frustrated. None of which made for a pleasant Erik that anyone wanted to be around!

Kas almost ran when he saw Erik come storming down the hallway towards him. He may not have been wearing his cape, but he none the less struck a very ominous figure in just his shirt and jacket.

"Get yourself home before your family thinks I killed you!" Erik growled to the guard as he blew past him, not even picking up the empty dish that Christine had served Kas' lunch on. Erik burst through the door and went straight to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Arrack, pouring himself a glass he once more adjusting his mask slightly in order to down the contents in one gulp. He slammed the glass down and leaned forward, bracing himself on the cabinet as he tried to calm down, but he found he was unable to quell the rage inside him.

"Erik?" A quiet voice came from behind, causing him to stiffen, but he didn't turn around. "Is everything all right?"

"No Christine… everything is _not_ all right." His voice was harsh and he kept his back to her so that he would not have to see her flinch as his words. "Those bloody fools who destroyed the wall have now set the project back by months. Months! It will take weeks alone just to clean up the mess they left behind." He brought his fist down on the cabinet, making the decanter and glasses rattle from the force. Damn them to hell, he wanted to strangle them all with his bare hands!

"Was it Jamal?" She was afraid to ask, he seemed upset enough already without mentioning _his_ name.

"Does it bloody matter who it was?" He growled. "The damage is done! And though I would not put it past that bastard, I don't think it was Jamal. The damned Shah has enough enemies to merit it being a whole string of people who would like to hurt him by destroying my creations…_MY_ creations!"

"Oh, Erik. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Erik spun around then and faced her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her standing there in his night clothes, the book she had apparently been reading clutched against her chest nervously. Oh, how he desired her…but his anger would not let himself think of that now.

"Can you turn back time, Christine?! Can you stop those damn idiots from destroying all my hard work?" He asked, his words still holding a biting tone. "How about fix the world…can you do that Christine? Because that is where the true calamity lies, in the heart of all mankind. Brutal and merciless, every last one of them." He took a few strides towards her but stopped as he saw her take a step back. Her fear only fanned the flames of his rage. "They destroy everything, with their wicked little fingers and their caustic ideas, never stopping long enough to recognize beauty if they tripped over it! I create something splendid, something magnificent and they tear it down with their vicious grubby hands!" He spun towards the table beside him and violently shoved everything off onto the floor with one fluid swipe of his arms. "Am I never to possess something fine, never allowed anything but destruction and ruin? Even when I _create_ beauty it is ripped away from me!"

Christine stood there trembling in the face of his fury and sorrow, not knowing what to do or say. She didn't blame him; so much had already been taken from him that this was apparently the last straw.

"I am so sorry." Was all she could think to say.

"Sorry? For what? What great sin have _you_ committed Christine? Or are you begging forgiveness for something you _intend_ to do? Will_ you_ now wrong me as well? Do _you_ too plan on destroying my dreams in front of my eyes just to mock me for daring to have them?" He snarled.

Christine felt a tear slip down her cheek as she shook her head slowly, not sure if she was denying his accusations or just in pure disbelief of what he was saying to her.

"Tears, Christine? Why do you cry…out of fear?" He asked harshly, stepping towards her once more until they were face to face, only inches separating them. He took her roughly by the arms and held her in place, the book still sandwiched between them. "Do I frighten you now, my sweet…or did I frighten you last night? Are you now regretting the actions you chose in the darkness? What took place between us? Are you ashamed that you let a monster such as I touch you, that you let these misshapen lips kiss you? Oh no, _Erik_ is not allowed to hold beauty…no… that privilege is always denied him! Erik is only allowed to look, but _never_ to touch! Thus making your temptations far more cruel than anything those men could have ever done to my magnificent palace, for you led me to believe that it was real! That Erik could actually touch and possess something so lovely as you."

"Erik…please…" Christine almost sobbed, knowing exactly what he was doing and hating every word of it. He was angry, upset and hurt by what had happened at the palace and he was now trying to steel himself from that kind of pain again. Erik's critical mind preferred to believe that what happened last night was just a wicked joke instead of real; it was easier for him that way, safer than having to face true emotions. She could see that since this was what he had always received, this was now the only thing he expected. Cruelty…never love.

Erik's eyes softened at her desperate plea, but only for a moment and then they were right back to hard and cold. He let go of her so suddenly that she stumbled backwards a little, catching herself before she fell.

"Leave my sight before I have cause to regret my actions, Christine." He told her, walking a few steps away and turning his back on her once more.

"No, Erik. Please, we need to talk." She insisted, not wanting things to end this way tonight. Not when she had spent the day worrying about him and desperately wanting him back in her arms.

"You would not want to hear what I have to say!" He warned. "Go to bed, Christine."

"I will not! I demand that you turn and face me, Erik and listen to what I have to say." She shouted at him, anger and hurt driving her forward.

He did turn and face her then and she found she almost preferred the view of his back to those of his burning amber eyes.

"You…demand?!" He snarled. "Am I to roll over like a whipped dog and now obey your every command, Christine? Let me assure you that I am not some domesticated lap animal that you can tempt and tease and then just toss aside. Do you truly wish to flirt with sin and danger? Do you honestly wish to see how far I will go?" His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. "I told you once to go to bed, Christine. I would strongly suggest that you do as you are told and not dare defy me a second time!"

Christine stared at him for a moment, her eyes narrowing with a rage that could have easily matched his own. She slammed the book she had been holding down on the nearby coffee table, the sound it made echoing through the silent room.

"As you wish… _Master_!" She said with all the seething furry she was now feeling towards the insufferable and irritating man before her. And turning on her heels she stormed through the bedroom doors, shutting them loudly behind her.

Erik stood there completely stunned and stared after her. How_ dare _she call him that! She knew exactly what she was doing and how much that word would anger and hurt him. Part of his mind told him her actions were justified, that he deserved every hateful word, but the rage inside of him would not allow him to see reason. All memories of his promise to Nadir about not doing anything rash were completely forgotten. Christine was his! She was his property by Persian law and maybe it was time he took advantage of that! He had once thought her kind and compassionate, but he now realized that she was just like every other person on this planet, vicious and cruel, out to humiliate and destroy him. He had sworn that he would not allow mankind to hurt him further… he would not let _her_ do so either!

Christine stood in the middle of the bedroom with her face buried in her hands unable to stop the flow of tears. He was so excruciatingly difficult that all she wanted to do right now was run as far away from him as possible. Loving Erik was not going to be easy, she knew that, but did it truly have to be _this_ hard? Could her love possibly make up for all the previous years of torment and loneliness…and did she even have the strength or desire to try?

Her thoughts were stolen away as she heard Erik burst through the doors behind her, whipping around to see his menacing form descending upon her like a wild animal. Christine took a gasp of air and held her ground, realizing that escape was futile she simply braced herself for what was to come.

Erik grabbed her roughly and pulled her to him, slamming her slender body to his as he brought his lips down upon her with a crushing blow. His mask got in the way and he could only feel her with his bottom lip, but he didn't care. He wanted to punish her for her hurtful words, punish himself for daring to dream and punish the world for all the pain it had ever inflicted on him! But as he felt her go limp in his arms and heard her gasp of terror, it all faded away…and the only thing that was left was his love for Christine.

How could he hurt her? She was a part of him now; to harm her would be to harm himself. Oh but he was good at that, wasn't he? He hated himself more than anything because he knew he could never escape himself. No, _Erik_ followed him wherever he went. He wished to be anyone but the monster he could never escape from. Yet, for one brief moment last night he had felt like a man, a real man, sound and whole. Christine had made him forget who he was, treated him with tenderness, and he so desperately wanted those feelings back!

His kisses softened and his grip on her became gentle as he felt her give in to his touch. Erik ran his fingers down her arms, ever so slowly, until they came to rest on her waist, her delicate and fragile waist. His fevered mind knew nothing other than Christine, her scent, her taste, her touch, and heaven help him…he wanted more! Lifting her off the floor, but still keeping her crushed to his chest he crossed the few steps to the bed and slowly laid her down, never removing his obstructed lips from hers. He heard her give a soft sigh as he lowered himself on top of her. He let his hands now inch their way up her sides to take her wrists in his as he brought them outwards until they rested on either side of her head, gently pinning them to the bed. His lips now began to wander, spreading his urgent kisses over her cheek, nuzzling her ear and then tracing the line of her jaw down to her supple neck.

"Christine….I _need_ you so badly." His hoarse voice was full of pent up desire. He let his hands stray to her shoulders and then to the buttons of the silk night shirt she wore, his fingers trembling as he began to undo each one with slow deliberation.

Christine could hardly breathe; he was not only crushing her with his body but with the full weight of his desire as well. He wanted her and she wanted him just as urgently in return. Her body ached as never before and sensations that had long since slept, stirred to life under his restless touch. Erik was going to take her, make love to her and forever brand her as his…if she now let him. Her body screamed yes…but her mind fought against it. Could she truly do this? No, it was wrong! He was not her husband; no vows had been spoken between them. And while she knew she loved him more than even she understood, she knew that for her, that was not enough to justify this.

And what would happen once the fever of passion had worn off and they were left to face the realization of what they had done? Christine knew that she would hate herself for being so weak-willed, for giving in to her desires. And Erik…she was sure that Erik would never forgive himself either. Even if she ignored her own objections and gave herself over to him completely, Christine knew that come morning he would see what he had done as a violation, believing that he had forced himself upon her unwillingly. She needed to stop him now before this all went too far…before she lost herself completely and was begging him _not_ to stop!

"Erik…" She said, her voice so quiet that she didn't think even she could have heard it. "Please, Erik…" This time a little louder as she brought her arms up to push at his shoulders. Oh how she hated to do this! "Erik, stop!" Now her words came out with force, making him halt and freeze in place. "Not this way Erik…please, not like this." She tried to explain, hoping he understood her reasons for breaking the moment.

Erik heard her words and somewhere in his lust filled mind he understood… she wanted him to stop. Stop. STOP! His eyes flew open and he looked down at her, a shock-wave of horror and disgust rushing over him. What was he doing?!

With a strangled cry he leapt off of her and stumbled away from the bed, his hands going to his head as if he could not even fathom what he had almost done.

"Oh…Christine. I…forgive me…I am so…" Erik mumbled, stepping back until his legs hit the couch and he sunk down as if he could no longer stand. "What has _Erik_ done?" He cried as he buried his face in his hands and gave way to violent sobs, unable and unwilling to look at her a moment more.

Christine propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him through her euphoric haze. This was what she had been trying to avoid, but she knew it would have been twice as bad if she had not put a stop to what was about to take place. Her heart went out to him and his overly critical opinion of himself. Using his own name and referring to himself in the third person was his way of distancing himself from the man he felt should now be rejected. Telling the world that he did not even see himself as a real person, but an object, something to be despised. This would be a long road, a desperate journey that would not be completed in a day and should not be undertaken lightly. But it was a journey that she knew she wanted so desperately to take…with Erik.

Rising from the bed and coming to stand in front of him she placed both of her hands gently on his lowered head, running her fingers through his hair as he cried. Before she knew what had happened, he had thrown himself to the floor, on his knees as he bowed in submission before her, still wracked with tears.

"Christine… please forgive your Erik. He didn't mean it, truly he didn't." He begged, his abject humility bringing tears to her eyes. "He will stay away from your from now on, he promises…you need never fear this monster again. Erik will do as you bid, accept whatever punishment you devise for his sins against your body, oh Christine, do not hate Erik…please…do not hate _me_."

"Oh Erik…how could I ever hate you?" She told him as she sank to the floor in front of him, taking his face in both her hands and forcing him to look at her. He wouldn't meet her gaze and kept his eyes averted, too ashamed of himself to dare look at her. "How could I ever hate the man I love so dearly?" She finished, watching as the power of her words worked their way to his fragile mind and began to soak in.

Erik felt his body go numb. He was sure he had finally succumbed to the madness that had so often threatened to overtake him. He was now hearing things, that was for sure. Because there was no possible way Christine had just said what he had imagined. He let his eyes slowly meet hers as he searched her face franticly for answers.

"I love you, Erik." She repeated, knowing he needed to hear it again, to be reassured that it had not been all in his mind. "I _love_ you. Despite your temper and despite the horrible situation we find ourselves in, but mostly despite all the arguments and objections that I know are running around in your mind at this very moment...I love you!" She gave a slight smile at this; she truly did know him oh so well. "I love you with all my heart and I can only pray that you come to accept this as a fact…and that you can love me back."

Erik could not believe this. He had gone from the depths of despair to the highest height of joy in mere seconds. Christine had just said she loved him. He heard it with his own ears…four…no, five times! He had to be dreaming. He must have fallen asleep from exhaustion over working all night at the palace, but no, he could feel her touching his face, holding him with her gentle hands and smiling…smiling at him!

"You…love me?" He asked, wishing for her to confirm it just one more time.

"Yes, you stubborn man… I l_ove _you!" She almost laughed. But then she grew serious as she leaned forward and slipped her arms around his neck. She quickly nestled her head against his shoulder to avoid his eyes. "Do…do you love me?"

Erik gave a low moan and shut his eyes. How could she even ask such a thing? Did he love her? Why not ask if the moon would rise or the stars would shine or the rain would fall from the sky, for even they were not as sure as his love for her.

"Christine…I have loved you from the first moment I saw you there before me. From the first time you spoke and the first time you touched my hand. I have loved you more than I have ever thought possible. You are love itself, my only reason for living." He told her with all seriousness, wrapping his arms securely around her in a warm embrace. He felt her give a sigh and could almost imagine that she was smiling again. He pulled her back just so he could see if it were true…and yes, she was indeed smiling. "My Christine…" He said in disbelief as he stroked her cheek with his fingers. Suddenly he saw her smile fade and give way to a look of regret.

"I was so afraid I was wrong…that you didn't love me when you came back all angry and telling me that you didn't believe last night was real." She told him, explaining her look of concern.

"I am so sorry for my cruel and stupid words, Christine." He lamented, taking her face between his hands and bringing her forehead to his in a gesture of remorse. "I would take back every syllable if I could and replace them all with words of love and devotion. And I swear from this day forth that is all you will ever hear from me, my dearest Christine. Now and forever." He promised.

"Now and forever?" She repeated, his statement now her question. "Is that what you see for us?"

Erik stiffened and found himself pulling back from her, as fear once more took hold.

"Forgive me, Christine. I dare to presume too much." His shields once more coming up. "You have offered me more tonight than I had ever dared hope was possible. Just to have held you, to have touched you as I did was more than enough happiness to last me a lifetime. I will abide by whatever restrictions you impose upon me…just please allow me to be near you in some way. I will live in the grace of your shadow if only to be close to you, dearest Christine." He told her as he reached out and took her hands so tenderly in his. As if now touching her at all might somehow be too bold. "Please, my love…I will do anything for you, just tell me what you want of me."

"What I _want_ and what I _need _are two different things, Erik." She told him, watching as he desperately tried to decipher her words. "What I _want_ is to taste your kisses each morning, have you hold me through the day and feel your body pressed to mine as I lay in your arms each night. That is what I want…" She blushed at her own words, her maidenly modesty coming to the fore. She could see that Erik had begun to build up hope as she spoke. "However, what I need…" She continued, his eyes now flinching as if he heard a 'but' in there. "…what I _need_ is for you to do all those things I want… but with the benefit of marriage attached."

Now Erik was in shock. Marriage?! This was not happening to him, it couldn't be!

"You would consent to be my…my wife?" He gasped, hardly able to get the words out. "You would bind yourself to me with a lifelong vow?"

"Well…" She said with a playful grin on her face as she ran her index finger over his chest seductively. "…only if you asked me nicely."

She felt him shudder at her touch and let out a low moan of pleasure, but then he stiffened and became serious once more.

"Please, don't tease me Christine!" Erik begged, his hands grasping her arms once more and holding her back so he could look directly into her eyes. "You are too kindhearted to toy with me this way. Tell me truthfully…if I asked you to be my bride, you would say…yes?"

"Yes, Erik…I would." She assured him, smiling at him once more.

"And you would not change your mind? Regret your decision in the morning and take back your pledge?" Erik persisted.

"I will stand by my promise…in fact I will marry you tonight if it would ease your mind." She told him.

Erik's brain was spinning and Christine could tell that he was trying desperately to think of a way to accomplish just that.

"I could go to the city and rouse one of the preachers at the church if you wished it Christine." He offered, starting to rise to his feet as if to prove his words. "Or we could go there immediately if you would rather get married in the house of your god."

"I do not need or desire a church wedding, Erik and I know it is not something you wish for either." She told him. "I would be just as happy with a court wedding, overseen by a government official."

Erik's eyes suddenly widened and he took her hands in his and pulled them to his chest.

"Truly, Christine? This would please you?" He asked, his eyes begging for reassurance.

"Most truly. As long as I am legally your wife, I do not care who marries us." She promised.

"Then come with me, my dearest." He pleaded, standing up and helping her to her feet. "I have an idea."

Christine followed him into the living area as he headed towards the door, but before they could exit she pulled back.

"Erik…I can't!" She told him suddenly.

Erik's shoulders slumped and he felt his heart fall as well. He knew it had been too good to be true. She had changed her mind already.

"I understand, Christine. Do not blame yourself; it was too much to ask of you." He told her, averting his eyes so she would not see his deep despair.

"No, Erik…I can't go out dressed like this." She corrected, indicating to her state of attire.

Erik turned and saw what she meant; she was still in her night clothes!

A wave of relief flooded over him and he reached back to hug her to him tightly, thrilled when she embraced him back.

"Then go change, Christine, and be quick about it, for I do not think I can wait a moment more to make you my wife." He told her, inhaling the scent of her hair deeply.

"And if you are to be my husband, I think you need to change your clothes as well. You are covered in soot and smell like sulfur from the fire." She teased, pointing as several dark spots on his shirt. "I want my groom looking his best, you know." And with a quick smile and a wink she pulled away and ran back into the bedroom, grabbed some clothes and scooted into the washroom.

Erik made good use of the kitchen sink to remove all traces that the fire and hours of hard work had left behind. He couldn't remember ever having changed so fast in his life, anxious to be dressed quickly so as not to be caught by her or to keep her waiting.

He paused as he slipped his arm through his shirt sleeve, his mind still unable to comprehend his immense good fortune. Christine wished to marry him…_him_! He had never dreamt of such a fanciful thing ever taking place, never imagined a wedding day for Erik. An almost insane exhilaration ran through him, he was to be a _husband_! He'd been called by many titles before, most of which caused him shame and disgrace; titles such as monster, corpse, exhibit and Angel of Doom. But the title of husband was one he never thought possible. For what woman would have ever consented to such a fate…such a loathsome destiny? Christine had! Oh she was such a good little girl, his precious and kind Christine. _Please let her want this as much as I do_, he begged. _Please do not let her regret her choice and flee_. He would be a good husband to her, though he knew not how, but he would learn. He would strive to please her in every way possible, he would become anything she wanted, _do_ anything she wished… and never have a moment of shame for it.

Erik was pacing back and forth in the living area, dressed in his very best suit, when she finally emerged from the washroom, herself now robed in the beautiful gown he had bought for her to wear to the banquet. Around her neck was the ruby pendant he had given her and, if at all possible, she looked even more lovely than she had the night he had given it to her. But of course she looked exquisite, for tonight she was now his fiancé…or was she? It suddenly occurred to him that he had yet to officially ask her.

"Shall we go then?" She asked, enjoying the look of desire she saw in his eyes over her appearance.

"In a moment." He said, stopping her in her tracks.

_"You're_ not having second thoughts now are you?" She asked, trying to sound humorous but even he could detect a touch of fear in her tone.

Erik stood in front of Christine and then in one graceful motion he descended on one knee and took her hands in his, looking up at her with all the love he had in his heart.

"Christine Daae…will you marry me? Will you cleave to me and accept me as your devoted husband from now until the end of time?"

Christine could not help but begin to weep over such a heartfelt and beautiful proposal of marriage. And leaning down she kissed his lips gently.

"Yes, Erik. I will marry you." She assured him, her words simple but exactly what he needed to hear.

Standing up he took her in his arms and held her tightly. She had said yes…she had agreed to be his wife! Erik had never known such bliss…such utter joy as he did at that moment. Every time he had thought he had reached the pinnacle of happiness with Christine she turned around and surpassed it, revealing that there was still more pleasure to be had.

Suddenly Erik reached out and scooped Christine up into his arms as she gave a startled cry.

"Erik! What do you think you are doing?"

"Come, my bride… for tonight we wed!" Erik told her with an anxious tone, as he pulled open the door and carried her out into the hall way.

.

.

Nadir had just crawled into bed when he heard the loud pounding sound at his main door. Knowing that Darius would answer it he took his time slipping on his house robe and exited his bedroom just in time to see Erik enter with Christine still in his arms. Instantly he assumed the worst.

"What is wrong? What happened?" He asked, rushing forward towards the two. "Is Christine hurt?"

"I would certainly hope not." Erik all but laughed as he gently set his smiling bride-to-be down beside him, his arm never relinquishing its possessive hold on her waist.

"Then what are you two doing here at this hour?" He asked.

"I need another favor." Erik announced matter of factly.

"Can't it wait till morning, Erik? I have spent the whole day at the palace site and I am so very tired that I just wish to retire."

"No it _cannot_ wait, Daroga, so go put on some clothes. And be quick about it; you know how I hate to be kept waiting." Erik instructed. "For Christine and I wish to be married tonight and you will be performing the ceremony!"

.

.

**Ohhhh a wedding! Can I be a bride's maid, or a flower girl? Whatever spot is not taken. And I brought enough tissues for everyone since I always cry at weddings.**

**Hope noting goes wrong…..hee hee.**

**Ok, now review please…**

**Did I shock you? **

**Did you see this coming? **

**Was Erik too scary or too mushy? **

**I want details!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I did do some research on Persian weddings, since I knew nothing about them, and tried to incorporate some of what I learned. But this is a civil service wedding, not religious, so there are lots of changes I am sure.**

**Ok, here we go….:::FP33 plays wedding march on her…her…dang, I don't play any musical instruments! Ok I will just hum it:::: Hmmm hum hummm hmmmm.**

.

**Chapter 23**

.

.

Nadir could not believe his ears…or his eyes! Was Erik truly smiling? It was not one of his wry smiles or his sinister smiles or even a smile that normally would send shivers down his spine…but a true smile of happiness. And Christine…she seemed overjoyed as well. Could it be? Had the two of them at last come to some sort of understanding? Finally able to see each other as nothing more than a man and a woman? It would appear so, and yet…

"You wish to be married?" Nadir asked in a startled voice.

"As soon as possible. So please, do go get dressed. I am sure you would rather not officiate in your nightclothes." Erik urged, his intended humor unable to completely hide his tone of anxiety. The longer this dragged on the more chance there was that Christine might change her mind after all.

Nadir could sense Erik's apprehension and it gave him pause. He needed to speak with Christine alone, to ascertain for himself that she had in no way been coerced into this commitment of marriage. He trusted that Erik would never do such a thing…he had promised that he wouldn't…but still.

"Christine, may I please speak with you about this…alone." Nadir asked, reaching out his hand to her in an insistent manner.

"Why!" Erik's voice was full of shock and betrayal. He had thought that his friend would be happy for him. "Whatever you need to say can be said in front of me as well."

"Erik, please." He told him sternly, noticing how his masked friend's hand seemed to tighten at her waist, almost afraid to let go of her for even a moment. He could read the fear in Erik's eyes and he hated to think that he was now adding to it, but it had to be done. "Come, Christine." Nadir persuaded as she took his hand in hers and allowed him to lead her out onto his balcony where they could talk.

"Nadir, what is this about?" She asked once they were alone.

"Christine, it pleases me to no end to hear that you wish to marry Erik. However I need to know if you feel you are being pressured into this in any way shape or form. Is this truly your decision, what _you_ want or has Erik somehow convinced you that it is?" Nadir once more felt like a cad for doubting his friend.

"No, Nadir. It is my wish alone to become his wife. I assure you that Erik is in no way forcing me to consent to this union. In fact, if I am to be completely honest, it was I who had to persuade _him_. He has such a low opinion of himself that I had to practically drag the proposal out of him." She laughed lovingly as she recalled the look of sheer terror in his eyes at the prospect of marriage.

"And what of his past? Has he told you anything of that, Christine?" Nadir continued.

"I know all I need to know… and what I don't, I am sure he will tell me in his own time. I will not push him for information he is currently unable to disclose. I know his past is not a happy one, that there is more pain and sorrow hidden there, but I am patient and he will reveal more when he is able." She assured him.

"I know I sound very pessimistic, Christine, and I do not mean it to be so. I just have to know that you are willing and able to live up to the role you will now be taking on. The part of Erik's wife will not be an easy one, you will have many obstacles to overcome…are you prepared for them? Prepared to deal with the fear and suspicion that comes with the _mask_? Are _you_ ready to deal with what lies behind it…with his face?" He asked in a very sad voice.

"I now know what he keeps hidden behind the mask, Nadir. I may not have seen his face with my own eyes, but I have touched it and can imagine within my mind its true form. It does not frighten me, although Erik still believes it will. But I will prove him wrong, Nadir. When he is ready to reveal it to me, I will show him that I love him because of his face…not in spite of it."

Christine had said these words with so much love and conviction that Nadir had no further doubts. This girl did indeed love Erik and was willing to wait on him to show her the rest in time. She was all that he had hoped she would be and Nadir knew at last that his friend had found his true mate.

"I thank you, sweet lady for your acts of kindness and generosity towards Erik. May Allah bless you for all eternity for what you are doing for him." Nadir said, taking both her hands in his and kissing them reverently. "I find for the first time in our acquaintance, I envy Erik."

Christine blushed at his words but accepted his praise for she was too happy right then to argue.

.

.

Erik paced back and forth in the living room, making Darius very nervous as he stood there in silence. Damn Nadir! Damn him to hell for this! What did he think he was doing, trying to ruin everything and turn Christine against him? If he didn't owe that man so much he would have happily strangled him for this. Christine was his…his by the offering from her own lips and now Nadir was quite possibly out there talking her out of it. Damn him!

Erik was just about to lose his mind when the two returned from the balcony, Christine's arm now tucked in the crook of Nadir's as he guided her towards him. Erik searched her face, desperately trying to read her thoughts. Had the petulant Persian betrayed him? Was she now aware of all his sins and hated him for each and every one…was she no longer his?

"I am content in my belief that both parties seem to be equally consensual to this marriage." Nadir announced with a broad smile as he released Christine's hand and held it out for Erik to take, as if offering his blessing upon the union.

Erik did not know what to do or say and in the end he simply accepted her hand, his eyes brimming with unshed tears of joy. She had not fled. Nadir had not caused her to fear him. Christine was still _his_!

"Now, allow me to put on my very best attire and see to the matter of joining you two in wedlock. Although I admit that I have never been called upon to perform such a task, Erik, you were correct in your assumption that it does indeed fall within the realm of duties I am appointed over." He then gave a concerned look. "However, my authority is limited, and any marriage I perform would only be legally binding here in Persia. Once you two set foot outside this land, you would need to find a more permanent solution to your marital needs. And while I am beside myself with joy over the prospect of your union, I daresay that the Shah and his wife would not look upon it favorably. I would advise you both to keep this evening's festivities a well-guarded secret."

Erik nodded in agreement, knowing full well that the Shah would not approve of him having any more of a claim on Christine than that of a master to his slave. Erik understood the Shah desired her, but he would see him rot in hell before he allowed him to touch his Christine!

"Will this be acceptable to you, Christine?" Erik asked. "A secret marriage that will expire once we leave Persia? Is it enough to appease your sense of morality… will it allow you to be at peace?"

"I will be your wife here in Persia, legally bound to you by law." She nodded in agreement. "However I will expect nothing less than a lavish ceremony once you take me to Paris. One with all the expected frills; the cake, the music, our first dance and of course a white wedding dress with a veil to match." She smiled, reaching up to caress his exposed cheek with her hand. "But for now…I am more than content with Nadir doing the honors for us."

Erik squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into her touch. _Oh, sweet Christine,_ _you give me too much_, he thought to himself.

"Very well then, let me go change." Nadir said, turning to go.

"No!" Erik said, his voice low and desperate. "I cannot wait another moment, Nadir. Marry us now! Nightclothes or not, I wish to be wed this instant."

Nadir let a slow smile cross his face. He couldn't blame Erik, he had waited all his life for this and he was not about to deny him this request.

"As you wish. I suppose this whole ceremony will be a bit unconventional, so _why not_ officiate in my nightclothes." He looked over at Darius and quickly barked out instructions making the man jump in compliance.

In only a few moments Darius produced the few necessary items that Nadir felt needed to accompany this ceremony and he was ready. Taking a legal looking document out of his desk drawer he presented it to Erik and Christine, handing them a quill and ink and asking them to sign on the appropriate lines he indicated. He told Erik that he need only put a first name, assuring him that it would still be binding without a surname in the eyes of Allah. Once the couple had finished their signatures, Darius spread out a beautiful Persian rug in front of the window and Nadir asked them to both to kneel down upon it facing the east. He knew that tradition dictated that a mirror was to be placed before the couple as well, but he was certain this would not set will with Erik and decided to forgo that particular item.

"When you marry it is only right that you both face the rising of the sun, symbolizing that your life should be filled with light." He explained as Erik led her over. "And Christine should be seated upon your right, Erik. This is a place of honor, foreshadowing the honor you will continue to show her throughout your lives together." He said these words almost as a warning, and Erik caught the stern look in his eyes but did not begrudge him the veiled threat.

When they were seated to Nadir's satisfaction he cleared his throat and spoke the words he remembered being said at his own wedding, so many years ago.

"Erik, do you wish to enter into this marriage? Are you unencumbered by doubt or hesitation in doing so? And will you take Christine as your wife?"

Erik looked over at Christine and found himself so choked up with love that he could hardly speak the words…but he managed somehow.

"I do, I am and I will." He replied.

"And you, Christine, do _you_ wish to enter into this marriage? Are you unencumbered by doubt or hesitation in doing so? And will you accept Erik as your husband?"

"I do, I am and I will also." She assured him, her eyes shining with love as she looked at Erik.

Nadir now stepped closer and placing a hand on each of their heads he said a few solemn words in Persian and then stepped back to take a small jar that Darius was holding.

"This contains honey, you are each to dip your finger in and feed a bit to the other. This will symbolize that you start your marriage with sweetness and love…and it tastes good too." He added with a wink as he watched them perform the simple tradition.

Erik discovered the deed to be very erotic and quite unsettling. Having Christine place her honey tipped finger in his mouth was very sensual and he found it somewhat difficult to swallow the sweet nectar. When it was his turn he felt a fire race thought his body as she took his finger between her warm lips with a gentle sucking motion. If he had not been overwhelmed by emotion before this, he knew he was completely overtaken with it now!

"And now that you have both sweetened your pallet with the honey, you two may share your first kiss as husband and wife, for in the eyes of all Persia, you are officially wed." Nadir announced with a pleased smile on his face.

Erik looked over at Christine and leaned in closer as her lips came near. When they met he almost had to choke back tears. He was kissing his wife…_his wife! _Nothing had prepared him for the barrage of feelings that now engulfed him. He was whole…he was complete.

Christine felt a tear run down her cheek from happiness. She had come to this land afraid and against her will, yet here she had found true love. Erik was her life now, he was her future and she could never remember being this content. It was as if something had always been missing from her, a part she had not even known was gone. Erik filled that part with all the love and devotion she saw shining in his beautiful amber eyes. They were meant for one another, she was sure of it.

"Well…that is all I am required to do." Nadir said, as he rolled up the paper they had signed and handed it to Erik. "I think the rest of this marriage is quite up to you two." He placed his hands behind his back and looked around casually as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Perhaps you would care to stay for a drink or something…I could make tea?" A sly smirk tugged at his lips.

"I thank you for your hospitality, my friend, as well as the performance of your duty for us, but I feel an urgent need to take leave of your company at this time." Erik told him, rising to his feet and helping Christine to stand as well. "We will accept a rain check on that tea and bid you good night."

"Very well, if you feel you must." Nadir said in mock disappointment, causing Darius to make a snorting sound behind him.

"Yes…we_ must_." Erik assured him, the look of desire in his eyes unmistakable. "Good night, Nadir…Darius." He said, with a nod.

"Yes, thank you for everything, and goodnight." Christine added as she let Erik lead her from the room and back out into the hallway.

.

.

**Once again I ask you to please take a moment to review - I am still out there, watching and waiting. Thank you**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

.

.

All the way back to his quarters, Erik could not take his eyes off of Christine, her shining eyes and sweet smile was like a drug to him and he could not get enough. When at last they entered the living area and he closed the door, he was out of breath - and it was not from the walk back. He stood there with her directly before him and just stared…stared at his_ wife_.

"That was a beautiful ceremony." Christine told him, breaking the silence. "Nadir did a very nice job."

"Yes…he did." Erik agreed, reaching up to stroke his hands through her curls, winding a few strands around his trembling finger. "I especially liked the part where he said that you were officially my wife."

"That_ was _a very nice part." She agreed, leaning in and placing her cheek against his chest as she encircled his body with her arms. "Almost as nice as when he said you were now my husband."

Erik moved his hands to her back and held her close while he closed his eyes in satisfaction. _This_ was all he had ever wanted…he would not presume to ask her for more.

"Christine…I want you to know that I am content just to have you remain with me. By becoming my wife I now know you care for me and you will never leave…but please do not think I will ask you for anything further. I will understand if you do not wish to fulfill your wifely duties with me in the fleshly sense. I will not expect or require it of you." He needed her to understand that…though it pained him to say it.

Christine stiffened in his embrace and he wondered if it was due to fear or relief. But when she pulled back and he looked into her eyes, he instead saw anger lurking there.

"Erik…" She began, her voice slow and deliberate. "I wed you tonight under the impression that ours would be a true marriage, not some high class English farce shared by nobles and aristocrats. I will not continue to sleep in that bed all alone while you keep your chaste and chivalrous distance on the sofa. If you are not willing to consummate this marriage and make me your wife in every sense of the word, we might as well march right back down that hall and ask Nadir to undo everything he just so skillfully did!" Her voice had risen in intensity as she continued until she was practically shaking with anger.

Erik was speechless. Could it be true that Christine actually wished for him to make love to her? She had hinted at such when she had told him of her wants…but Erik had been horribly wrong before so he needed to be sure.

"Then you would not deny me if I came to you in the night?" He asked.

"I would not deny you if you came to me in the middle of the day!" She assured him brazenly, placing her hands on her hips in frustration. "I am your wife, Erik, and you are my husband. With those titles come certain privileges, the foremost being your rights to my body. Would you also deny me the pleasure of _yours_?"

"Sweet Christine…I can deny you nothing." He assured her, taking her hands in his and kissing them as if they were made of glass and his lips had the power to break them.

"Then make love to me, Erik. Show me what it means to be a wife." She begged, relishing the feel of his lips on her skin and wishing for more. She watched as he lowered his eyes, his body tensing slightly and becoming hesitant.

"Christine…I need to confess something to you." He began, keeping his eyes trained on her hands and not looking up. "When you told me the other night on the balcony that I was the first man to ever hold you, to touch you…" He paused, unable to get the next words out.

"Yes, Erik…?" She prompted, urging him to continue.

"You…you are also the first woman _I_ have ever held or touched as well." It sent a surge of humiliation through him to admit his lack of experience in this matter, especially when he so desperately wanted to appear as though he knew how to proceed. He glanced up at her eyes now, waiting for her reaction.

"You have never…not with anyone?" She asked, a mixture of shock and confusion on her face. "But you seemed so…knowledgeable before. The things you did, the way you touched me. I just assumed..."

"No Christine, I have never wanted anyone in that way, and if I had, I fear she certainly would not have wanted me in return." He admitted, but then added quickly. "However I have read many books on the subject, a sadomasochistic endeavor at the time to be sure, but I guarantee you that I am well versed in the ways to pleasure a woman, Christine. I have just never had the inclination or opportunity to put such information into practice."

"Oh, Erik." She moaned, images of them together now dancing across her mind.

"Does this knowledge please you, Christine?" He asked, a devilish grin tugging at his lips. "Do my words fill you with as much longing and desire, as it does me?"

"Yes." She whispered back, her eyes opening to stare at him through a lust filled haze.

"Do you now wish for me to take you to my bed and show you the true magic I possess." He offered, stepping in closer until he could feel her quivering with excitement.

"Yes, Erik…please." Came her breathless answer.

"That's right, Christine. You know I cannot deny you a single thing when you beg." He told her, leaning in towards her ear as he said this, his warm breathe making her shiver with excitement.

"Please Erik, make love to me now, make me yours." She pleaded, throwing her arms around his neck as he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom.

Christine was feather light in his arms but he was amazed at how sluggish he felt, his arms and legs like lead weights as he made his way to the bed. All his strength was gone, he was as weak as a kitten and he blamed her nearness for this. Erik sat her down gently on the edge of the bed, her legs over the side as he knelt in front of her, placing his hands over the sheer white fabric that covered her upper thighs.

"I feel I must warn you, Christine." He began, hardly able to control himself due to having her before him in such an intimate position. "You may not know this, but when you make love for the first time there may be some discomfort for you." He watched her eyes carefully to see if this frightened her. "I want you to know that I will be as gentle as I possibly can with you, and I would rather die than cause you pain, Christine… but it may be unavoidable."

Christine looked down at his apologetic eyes and loved him all the more. He was so concerned for her, even in the face of his own desires. All her anxieties and worry over him being a kind and giving lover dissipated with the warmth of his gaze.

"I am aware of what will take place. My mother may not have lived long enough to have explained such intimate matters to me, but I too have managed to pick up bits of information on the subject in question." She gave a slight grin. "Of course I had no idea there were books written on such a delicate subject, and even if I did, I doubt I would have had the nerve to read them."

"Books can be very informative, Christine, but I find I learn quicker by taking a more _hands on_ approach." Erik teased back, letting his fingers slide even farther up her legs.

"I am glad it is to you that I will be surrendering my innocence, Erik. I know there may be a few moments of unpleasantness, but I consider it an honor that I give it to you… my _husband_. That you will take me with the knowledge that I have had no man before you; that I have never been touched by another."

"You offer me the greatest gift you possess, my precious Christine. I am the one who is honored." He leaned down and placed a kiss on each of her knees, watching as his actions caused her to shut her eyes and tip her head back with a deep breath.

"Erik…" She began, trying to comport herself. "I want to feel your lips …all of your lips…now that I am your wife, will you not remove your mask for me?" She asked hesitantly, not wishing to destroy this moment but feeling that she needed to speak her thoughts.

Erik pulled away, sitting back on his heels as he stared at her in terror. _Please, no! Now now…._

"Christine…while I swore I would not deny you any request…I cannot grant you this one wish." He pleaded.

"I married you…I am offering myself to you…is this not enough proof of my love? Do you still fear I will look upon you and flee?"

"Yes…oh dear heavens above…yes!" He said in anguish, his body going limp as he bowed his head and sank to the floor. "Please do not shatter my dreams Christine by asking the impossible. I could not bear to lose you now…_not now_. Leave me this one shred of dignity and let me love you tonight as a man…and not as the monster-like corpse that I am. Please Christine…please." He begged, his voice cracking with emotion.

Christine's heart broke seeing her strong, brave Erik reduced to a quivering mass at her feet, begging for her to understand and accept his fears. And she did. He had been hurt far too much and she would not continue the hateful cycle.

"Shhhh, my love. It does not matter. I will love you with or without a mask. I will not ask you to remove it again, I swear. Perhaps one day… and I pray that day comes soon, you will feel secure enough in our love to take it off yourself. But until then, I will love you no matter what." She told him, leaning down to lift his face to hers.

"I do not deserve you…you are far too good and kind for poor unhappy Erik." He lamented.

"It is you that are too good for the likes of me. After all, you are the genius who did research on how to pleasure me, where I know so little about what will make you happy." She insisted.

"Don't you realize that you make me happy by just breathing, Christine? And the rest we will learn together, I promise."

"Then let's spend tonight discovering what pleasures we both have to offer, Erik. No wild things from out of books and no outlandish tips from the harem girls…just you and me." She knew she was ready, but there was one last thing. "And if you will permit me, my love…" She said, reaching up to take out one of her hairpins, she let her hands slowly extended towards his mask. "Trust me, Erik." She whispered.

Erik froze. He was not sure what to think but he found that he did indeed trust her not to destroy him by removing his mask…so he watched and waited.

Christine touched the bottom of his soft leather mask with tentative fingers, gently folding the last inch up underneath to expose his lips fully. She could see where the deformity peeked out from behind the mask, the bloated and misshapen part of his mouth clearly visible now. Using the hairpin she secured his mask in place, now allowing herself full access to his lips and eventual kisses.

"There, that will make things much easier." She smiled, leaning down to sample her handiwork.

As Erik felt her lips touch his with full disclosure for the first time tonight he was overcome with desire. Leaning her back on the bed he watched her eyes, those eyes that seemed to beckon him on. One kiss was not enough, it would never be enough, not where his beautiful Christine was concerned. Tonight would mark the beginning of a whole new life for him, one of love, passion and acceptance. He had Christine to thank for this…he darling little angel.

.

.

Christine did not know what time it was. The candles which they had left burning had long since died out but the moon still shown through the window, telling her it was not yet dawn. She rolled over and furrowed her brow as she felt a soreness in her muscles, stiff and aching. _What had caused that, _she wondered. But then the events of the past evening came rushing back in a wild frenzy of passion. She was Erik's wife! They had made the most exquisite love together and fallen asleep in each other's arms. She reached out, her hand searching for her lover…but he was gone! Sitting up she blinked her eyes, trying to see through the darkness.

"Erik?" She called, pulling the satin sheet up around her naked form.

"I am here, Christine." A voice came from the foot of the bed, making her jump at its undetected nearness.

Leaning over to the table by the bed she struck a match and lit a single candle, the soft glow allowing her to locate her husband. Her _husband, _she thought with a rush of joy. Erik was sitting at the foot of the bed, his back against the foot-board and a blanket covering his lower half. One of his legs was stretched out in front of him while the other was bent, his right arm resting on his raised knee. He was not wearing a shirt, but the mask was back in place, unfortunately no longer turned up so that she could see both of his lips anymore. But it was his almost blank stare that caught her attention, his usual expressive amber eyes held nothing, no emotion at all.

"Why are you sitting down there?" She asked, reaching out her hand to him. "Come back to bed."

Erik neither spoke nor moved, leaving Christine worried and confused. Sitting up and kneeling on the bed she wrapped the sheet around her body and slowly scooted down to join him. She sat down beside him, their hips touching with the blanket barrier between them as she took his arm from off his knee and leaned on it herself as she stroked his hand.

"What is wrong, Erik? Why are you not speaking to me?" She questioned, her eyes starting to become troubled. "Are you upset with me, have I done something wrong?"

Erik gave a sound like a strangled cry and turned his head away from her, unwilling to meet her eyes any further.

"Oh Christine…you have done nothing , my sweet angel. It is I that has committed the offense against _you_!" He moaned.

"I don't understand…what offense?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"From the way you gingerly made you way down here, I would think it was quite obvious _what offense_?" Erik replied, his tone a mocking one. "I swore I would not harm you Christine, I promised to protect you and look what I did! Look what _Erik_ did!"

"_Erik_ did nothing but what I wished for him to do." She scolded him, her voice rising to match his. "Do you imagine I sit here in judgment of you? That I blame you for what naturally takes place between a man and a woman the first time? If you recall, I never once asked you to stop…in fact I distinctly remember requesting that you continue." She pointed out.

"I…I caused you pain, Christine." He said in a very low and quiet voice. "I did not think of you…I sought my own pleasure first and was obviously too rough with you. You must think I behaved like an animal." He finished, his head bowed in shame.

"Until now, I had never understood what it was the girls in the traveling show meant when they talked about finding pleasure with a man. They spoke about it as if it were something amazing, and yet until I experienced it myself… words could not do it justice. You gave me that, Erik. You gave me pleasure above all else, please believe me."

"You are not angry at Erik?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, I am not angry in the least." She assured him with a sweet smile. "And I hope that you found some enjoyment in our joining as well."

"Need you ask such a thing, Christine?" He said, looking up at her with the wide eyed expression of a grateful child who had just received an unexpected present. "What you gave me was beyond wonderful…I had never dreamed it could be like that."

"I am glad, Erik. I am happy to know that this was not only one sided. I was afraid I was going to have to _work_ at convincing you to do it again." She said with an innocent laugh. Her laughter died on her lips however when his eyes became wide once again.

"You want to…to do that again?" He asked in a low whisper of disbelief.

"Yes…don't you?"

"I...of course _I _do, but how could you possibly wish to subject yourself to my barbaric urges a second time?" His voice full of disgust.

"Barbaric urges? Oh Erik, if you consider those barbaric, I shudder at what you will think of me when I become brave enough to try out some of the suggestions the harem girls gave me." She couldn't help but blush as she remembered some of the more explicit details they shared. "I am also very interested to find out more about what you learned from reading all those books of yours, my genius husband."

Erik's mind was beginning to at last believe what he was hearing and the look of mischief that accompanied her words helped to ease his mind. He had awaked hours ago in her arms and couldn't believe that such glorious things had actually taken place. But as he lay there in the dark holding her, he had let his own tormented thoughts overcome him, until finally he had convinced himself that he had acted like an animal towards her. Filled with self-loathing and shame he rose from her warm arms and crawled as far from her as he would allow himself to go. He had watched her sleeping there, and frantically went through every scenario in his mind on how he could somehow make it all up to her. To find a way to make things right between them. Yet now here she was telling him that there was no need to be forgiven? That she did not lay any blame at his feet for his imagined sins.

"You do not hate me? You still love your Erik?"

"I will always love my Erik…because he is just that…_mine_!" She leaned in and kissed his lower lip, letting her mouth graze his chin and then roam over to his exposed cheek. Suddenly the aching feeling in her stomach returned in full force and she gave a low moan as she felt him reach out for her, pulling her into his warm embrace.

"And you are _mine_, Christine. Now and forever." He promised her again, but this time he could say it with conviction…without reservation.

"How about I take you up on the _now_ part….and we can leave the_ forever_ for later?" She teased, running her hands down his chest. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide in shock as she gave a sly smile. "Oh Erik, I think _now_ might not be soon enough!" She laughed, relishing the feel of what she had just discovered.

"Would you like me to school you on some of my book learned skills, Christine?" He asked in a husky voice, all signs of his previous misgivings now gone.

"I thought you would never ask, but maybe you could show me some more of your _barbaric urges_ first?" She giggled as he spun her around and pinned her to the bed for the second time that night.

"_Ask_, Christine? Don't you know that barbarians never_ ask_…they_ take_!" He told her, and while his voice may have been low and seductive, she could still hear the hint of humor hidden there.

"Barbarian or not, you cannot _take_ what I have already given freely." She said with a big smile. "Now what have you done with my hairpin, for I have need of those lips of yours and I will not allow that blasted mask to rob me of their pleasures."

"Oh Christine…I do not deserve you. How did you ever become mine?" He asked in amazement.

"You asked…and I was all yours. I think I have always been yours, even before we met, I somehow knew I was made for only you."

"I feel the same way. I often wondered why I was put on this earth when not a single soul on it wished for me to be here, including myself. And now I know…I was put here to love you… and _only_ you Christine. I am yours forever." He assured her as he leaned in and did his best to kiss her.

"Forever…" She sighed, knowing that tonight was just the beginning of the rest of their lives.

.

.

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

.

.

The next time she awoke the sun was indeed blazing through the windows announcing the new day. She gave a yawn and a slight stretch of her toes as she opened both eyes to see Erik propped up and leaning on his elbow as he watched her, his eyes reflecting the love they had shared the previous night…several more times!

"Good morning, my wife." Erik said, savoring the words.

"Good morning to you, my husband." She replied with a smile. "Do you ever sleep, Erik?" Christine asked, realizing how few a times she had actually caught him in the act of doing so.

"I must confess that in your presence I sleep very little, Christine." He chuckled. "But do not fear, the mask covers the dark circles and bags under my eyes quite efficiently."

Christine wanted to laugh back at his joke but realized that was the first time he had ever spoken of his mask in a semi positive manner. Could Erik at last be coming to terms with his disfigurement? She hoped so as she reached up to caress his exposed cheek. She noted that his mask was back to being tucked under, exposing both of his lips to her. Her hair pin was missing again but the leather was stiff enough to hold its place. "We may have to do some adjusting to your mask so that I will not have to run and find a hairpin every time I wish to kiss you."

"I will give it some thought and come up with something. I would not wish to deny you the feel of my lips if that is what you truly desire, Christine." He assured her.

"Oh, I desire, Erik. Trust me when I tell you that I _desire_." She laughed, reaching up to kiss him eagerly. Erik returned the kisses at first but then with a low and regretful moan he pulled back.

"We need to stop, Christine." He said, his voice ragged but determined. "If we keep this up I will be forced to take you again, and I feel that it may not be healthy for you if I do so."

"Healthy?"

"We have made love three times last night, I believe it would be prudent to allow your body some time to recuperate. To heal." He explained.

"How much time?" She questioned, not liking the sound of that.

"A day should suffice." He gauged.

"A day…a whole twenty four hour day? How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you for a whole day? What cruel forms of torture are you currently inventing here?" She asked playfully.

Erik blanched at her choice of words, and did his best to hide his discomfort. Things would be perfect if it were not for that ticking time bomb called his past. She had learned more about him in the last few days than he had ever told anyone in his life…and yet he knew his stint as the Shah's assassin was something he never wanted her to find out about. That and his addiction to the drugs that the Shahbanu had so conveniently provided him to fuel his rage and hate for her pleasure. The best way to keep this knowledge from her would be to get her out of Persia and away from anyone who knew his secrets. But how? The palace was now a disaster and he could not see his way clear to sending her away without him. He would just have to work extra hard to complete the palace and then leave _with_ her.

"Erik, is everything all right?" She asked, noting his sudden silence.

"Yes, fine." He quickly assured her. "I was just thinking about the palace and all that needs to be done to complete it."

"The palace? Do you have to leave to go work on it today?" She asked, a pout coming to her lips.

"No, Christine." Erik assured her with a big smile. "I am not going to leave your side all day." He promised.

"Really?" She looked up at him with excitement. "Although that is really going to add to the torture of not being able to touch you." She concluded.

"Now I never said we could not touch each other…I only restricted the act of love making." He pointed out with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh…well I guess that is different." She squealed as she pushed forward and caught him in her arms, rolling him over onto his back and smothering him with her eagerly accepted kisses.

.

.

An hour later the two finally rose from the bed and quickly washed the sheets themselves so that there would not be any evidence left behind that Christine had only hours before surrendered her virginity to Erik, and not the first night like the Shahbanu believed. After the two had bathed and dressed they headed to the living area to find some food to quell their rumbling stomachs. They ate and talked and were thoroughly enjoying their early afternoon when something occurred to her.

"Erik, last night Nadir said you didn't need to put down your last name on the marriage certificate. Why was that?"

"I…I do not know my last name, Christine." He confessed. "My mother never told me what it was, and since I had no wish to be associated with the family who cared nothing for me…I never asked."

"Erik, is it wrong of me to want to strangle your mother? I mean, would it upset you to know you married a woman who is very spiteful towards those who have wronged you?" She looked a little sheepish but there was a fire in her eyes that Erik seemed to enjoy. "I am afraid I can be very protective when it comes to those I love…and I will fight tooth and nail to protect you from anyone wishing you harm!"

"I can see I married a little wild cat." Erik said, touched by her words. "You would dare to slay dragons for your Erik?"

"Dragons.. lions.. a bear or two perhaps and of course…barbarians!" She assured him with a laugh.

"Really….would you care to demonstrate your techniques for conquering said barbarians right now?" He asked with a very wicked grin, one that sent shivers down her spine and caused her to rise from her seat and back away in fits of giggles. Sensing the mood of the situation, Erik also stood and advanced on her.

"You stay back, Erik." She warned, holding her hands up in mock fear. "I do not even have a pillow to defend myself with."

"Unarmed _and_ helpless…just how I like you." His voice almost a low purr and Christine turned and began to run away with a squeal of delight.

Swift like an attacking jungle cat, Erik caught her around her waist and lifted her up into his strong arms as she gave a shriek. This game they were playing was both fun and dangerous. Erik had been the one to impose the no sex rule for the day, but if they kept this up, Christine decided she might have to defy him on the matter; much like she did when defied him by taking Kas lunch every day.

As if on cue, the front door burst open and Kas came barreling into the room, his sword drawn and his eyes wide. Christine gave a cry of fright, but Erik didn't move a muscle, almost as if a man suddenly appearing with a sword was an everyday occurrence. Erik stared at the man with a look of annoyance, not bothering to release his hold on Christine or put her down.

Kas stood still as a stature for a few seconds and then immediately dropped to his knees and bowed so low his forehead actually touched the floor.

"Forgive me, sire….I didn't know …I thought." Kas stuttered, his words a jumble over the fear in his voice.

"I assume you have a very good reason for entering my chambers uninvited?" Erik asked, his voice low and harsh, but also tinged with a bit of surprise. He had completely forgotten that Kas would have surely arrived for guard duty that morning, not knowing what had transpired the night before or that Erik had chosen to stay in with Christine all day.

"I…I did not know you were here, my lord." The man said, not daring to lift his face.

"That is not a reason that pleases me. In fact, the idea that you came in believing my consort was here all alone _displeases_ me very much." He eyed the man sternly, waiting on his next words to decide if he needed to kill the man or not.

"No…please…I came to my post, like always, but when you did not come out I assumed you had left for the palace site before I arrived." He now dared to look up then, but averted his eyes as he was met by Erik's cold stare. "Then I heard a cry of alarm from the girl…I thought that she might be…I mean…I had no idea it was you."

"So you came to rescue her from a would-be ravisher?" Erik found he was now rather enjoying this mix up. He of course was not about to let the frightened Kas know this. "Well, since you can now see that it is _I_ who will be doing the ravishing…I think it would be wise if you took your leave. Go home, your services are not required today."

"Yes… of course…I… please forgive my misguided intrusion." He begged, standing and bowing several times as he backed his way out the door.

Once the man had shut the door, Erik could not hold his low chuckle in any longer. Christine did not seem as amused, and her look of frustration coupled with the fact that she still trapped in his arms, made Erik laugh even harder.

"I do not find this amusing at all." She huffed, crossing her arms in anger. "The very least you could have done was put me down while he was here."

"And why would I have wished to do that? I rather like holding you in my arms." Erik countered, pulling her to him tightly.

"Because I may not understand Persian, but it is quite obvious that Kas now believes we were…well…you know! I can only imagine what that poor man is thinking at this moment. I will never be able to look him in the eye again when I take him his lunch!"

"Good! Perhaps this will put an end to your foolish idea of feeding him every day and actually obey_ my_ wishes for a change. The man has a wife of his own, he certainly does not need _mine_ worrying about his care and keeping." Erik said, that hint of jealousy rising in his voice.

"Oh is that what you want?" She said, at last wiggling free from his clutches and returning her feet firmly to the floor. "A weak-willed and subservient wife, one who will cower before you and cater to your every wish?" Her words had started out more as a joke, but suddenly she found she truly wanted to know his answer.

"No indeed, Christine." He told her in a soft voice, stepping closer as he took her face in is hands. "I want no other kind of wife but what you already are. Perfect in every way; from your protective nature right down to you willful and defiant spirit. I do not want a wife to be my servant…I want a wife who is my equal."

All of Christine's bluster vanished then and she reached out to embrace him as she placed her cheek to his chest.

"And I do so want to _be_ that wife for you, Erik. I promise that I will spend my life making sure you never regret your decision to marry me." She told him.

"As if that could ever be possible. Marrying you is my one and only redeemable quality, the one act that might truly save me from damnation." He said in all seriousness.

"And you will marry me again once we are out of Persia?" She asked, needing to hear his confirmation.

"Yes, I promise to make an honest woman of you in the eyes of all France, Christine. To do so however I suppose I will be required to procure a last name for us. When the time comes, I promise I will either discover what my original family name was or find us a brand new one. After all, a name may not be required for a marriage in Persia but I am certain one will be expected in Paris."

"And you really plan on taking me to Paris?" She asked, more excited about the idea now that she knew Erik would be going with her as her husband. "Do you have friends in Paris or a place to live?"

"I have no friends in this world other that Nadir, and then there are times I have my doubts about him…or more likely _he_ has his doubts about me." Erik said solemnly. "And though I currently have no residence in Paris, it was where I was born and I am sure a domicile will be easy enough to come by. I have amassed a great deal of wealth here in Persia, enough for us to live like royalty for the rest of our lives. You need never worry about money again, Christine. I will lavish you with Parisian fashion, deck you will jewels and spoil you with French chocolates until you become pleasingly plump." He laughed.

"What if I were to become plump for another reason…" She suggested, her meaning left hanging in the air unsaid.

Erik stiffened at her insinuation. This was something they had not discussed … for it had honestly never crossed his mind!

"Are you referring to children, Christine?" He asked, taking a step back from her. "Of the possibility that you might become with child?"

"It is a very plausible scenario, especially considering what we did last night… several time I might add." She pointed out.

Erik blanched at the thought, he had not considered that! Christine could very well be pregnant already, highly unlikely but still quite plausible.

"And you would embrace this idea?" He asked, testing her out.

"Of course I would." She said, her voice a mixture of excitement and conviction, but then her face grew troubled. "Wouldn't you?"

Erik turned away from her then and walked to the piano and placed his palms on the top as he leaned in for support.

"No, Christine…I would not." He said in a low and sad voice. "I would not wish for any child I sired to face the horrors of this world."

"Erik…why?" She asked, taking a few steps forward before she stopped short. Her hand flew to cover her mouth as she suddenly realized his meaning. Any child that _he_ sired…Erik feared that their baby might inherit his deformity. Could that actually happen? Was it a true concern? "Oh, god." She whispered as the full force of the fear gripped her.

"Asking for his help in this matter would be fruitless, Christine." Erik told her, hearing her quiet plea. "I assure you that he in no way cared to help me in my plight, so why would he show an ounce of concern for any child that I might father?" He let his head drop in anger and defeat.

"Erik, there is no way of knowing if…I mean it might not happen. Was anyone else in your family stricken with your deformity? It might not be something that can be passed on." Christine said, frantically trying to calm her frenzied mind.

"During my years as a child, I saw only my mother and while she was harsh and cold, I am forced to admit that she was at least pleasant to look upon. My father or any other members of my family, I have no idea about. So, yes Christine, it is _very_ possible that this is something that can be passed on as a horrible family legacy. I know that _my_ pathetic existence was kept as a closely guarded secret."

"But perhaps if…" Christine began, but Erik's desperate voice cut her off.

"NO, Christine! There is no perhaps, no buts…I can't live that way again!" His shoulders began to shake violently as memories of his childhood came back to him. "I cannot live with the knowledge I had condemned an innocent child to a life like I once had, Christine. One where he is scorned, mocked and feared all because of a face that he did not deserve and cannot change. I lived, if one can call that living, alone in a small room in the back of the house on the top most floor until I was nine years old. I saw only one person in all that time, Christine. Only one…my unhappy mother. Only she ever dared to be in the same room with me and that was simply because she was obligated to bring me food and drink since I was not allowed to leave that prison. I could never figure out why she ever bothered to keep me alive…she obviously hated me for being so hideous while she had been so beautiful. I am sure she thought of me as a curse and a punishment for some horrible sin in her past, because daily she would remind me that I had ruined her life. She was as much a prisoner as I was…and I cannot bear to have her fate be yours as well. I can't do it Christine…I simply can't! I _won't_!" His voice had rose to an almost frantic level and all Christine could do was stand there with both her hands over her mouth as her tears began to fall.

They stood there for a long time, unable to face one another. Finally Erik calmed down and broke the silence.

"Would it wound you greatly not to have children, Christine?" He asked, his voice betraying his deep seeded fear. "Would I not be enough family for you to be happy? I swear I would fill your hours with so much love and devotion that there would be no time for you to mourn the lack of a child. Can you accept your life bound to me if there cannot be children? Do you still want to be Erik's wife?"

Christine suddenly broke from her dazed trance and rushed to his side.

"Oh Erik, of course I still want to be your wife!" She said, taking him in her arms and holding him tightly. "I will always love you, no matter what. It will just take some time to get used to the idea, that's all…I just always thought I would be a mother someday. It is what most little girls dream about." Christine took a deep breath and swallowed hard, as she mentally folded that dream up neatly and locked it away forever. "But if you are unable to resign yourself to the idea of having a child…then I am content with concentrating all my happiness on being your wife." She tried her best to smile at him when he looked down at her.

"You would do this…for me? You would sacrifice your dreams to please your Erik?" He asked in disbelief.

"You are my one and only dream, my love. The only one I will ever need." She leaned up and gave him a long and lingering kiss. "You will just have to get me a cat is all." She said thoughtfully. Her efforts to alleviate the tense situation were rewarded when she saw Erik relax slightly.

"You may have all the pets you desire, Christine." He promised, as hope seemed to rise inside of him once more. "I swear I will never let you be lonely…never leave your side or make you regret our lives together."

"I believe you, Erik. And I will do my best never to give you reason to regret as well."

Erik swooped her up in his arms and took her over to the lounge and sat down, keeping her securely on his lap.

"And what kind of cat would you like…a Siamese like the Shah has. I could easily spirit that particular one away with us when we leave Persia if it pleased you. Or we could get a kitten when we reach Pairs? Anything you want, Christine… anything!"

"I think it best to leave the Shah's cat here…it may not enjoy the trip. We will find a new one that suits our tastes when we get to France. I am sure they will have a very nice selection there." She laughed, enjoying Erik's happy mood once more. Not having a child was going to be a bitter pill to swallow, she knew this…but for the love of Erik she would hide her disappointment for the rest of her life.

Erik took her left hand in his and held it up, eyeing it thoughtfully.

"You need a ring." He said at last. "A large diamond ring to show the world how much I love you, how much I value my wife."

"Wouldn't that be counterproductive considering the fact that Nadir said we needed to keep our marriage a secret here in Persia?" She reminded him. "Besides you already bought me a splendid piece of jewelry, my ruby necklace. Which, by the way, I am told is a symbol for fire and passion. Did you know this when you bought it for me?"

Erik's sly smile and averted eyes told her the answers before he could.

"I chose it just for that reason." He confessed.

"Then I will always consider it to be the symbol of our union, not any ring. You can buy me a ring once we are married in France if you wish, but in my heart that necklace will forever represent our love." She smiled.

"You are truly too good for me, Christine." He said in amazement.

"Are you sure we have to wait a full day?" She asked, seductively as she ran her finger down his chest, enjoying how he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Don't tempt me, woman." He said with a low growl.

"What? Me….tempt you? Why Erik, whatever do you mean?" She said innocently, bursting into fits of giggles as he gave a low growl and suddenly leaned her back onto the lounge, covering her with smoldering kisses.

.

.

Nadir was walking down the hallway when he saw Kas coming towards him, the man looking very pale and nervous.

"Kas…is everything all right?" Nadir asked, stopping in front of the guard.

"I…I almost got myself killed." He admitted in a shaky voice.

"How so?" He asked suspiciously, instantly knowing that Erik was somehow involved.

"I didn't know that the dark Angel was still in his chambers, and I burst in when I heard the girl scream." He said.

"The girl screamed?!" Nadir asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Yes, I heard her cry out, so I burst in thinking she was in danger and that is when I found that the dark one was still there, he had not gone to the palace site today."

"And the girl…was she all right? Did she seem harmed in any way?" Nadir persisted, fear gripping his chest.

"No…he had her held in his arms, but she seemed well." Kas said, thinking back.

"She was not crying or seemed frightened?

"No, she seemed surprised when I came in…but she did not seem afraid." Kas admitted.

"Then exactly why did you feel your life was in danger?" Nadir asked, his mind more at ease now.

"Because of what I saw…that I may have dared to see something that the Angel of Doom would not wish for others to know about, and put me to death for it." He told him, his eyes wide with fear.

"What exactly was it that you saw?" Nadir asked with great curiosity.

"Like I said, he had the girl in his arms and he said …well…he claimed he was going to ravish her!" He leaned in and whispered in a fearful voice. "Do you truly think he would do such a thing to the poor girl?"

Nadir did his best to hide his smile, as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I dare say he would, young man…but don't worry, I have a strong suspicion that the lady will _not_ object."

.

.

**Oh you just have to love a confused Kas. so what did you think of this one? Please stop and tell me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**To answer a few questions posed by 'Guests' who I cannot respond to any other way. (You really need to get an account – it is free - and then I can answer you back in private) Anyway: Guest Heatherlyn – I am touching on your concerns in this chapter, I hope it satisfies. Guest Abbi – I touch on YOUR concerns here too, I actually did research on the whole 1800s contraceptive methods, man was THAT an eye-opener! And Guest who asked about the ravish scene…well, let's just leave THAT up to the imagination, shall we. Ha ha. I looked the word up in the dictionary and it says: to carry off by force, to violate or transport with strong emotions. Well I think Erik did that already so why re-hash, ha ha. But I do like that word!**

**Ps. How is our little sick girl doing? Feeling better? I could send Erik over with some herbs to make all the sniffles go away! Would that help?**

**PPS. Little Song Bird - this was the only way to answer your question (if you get an account with FF for free I can answer you personally) but don't worry...as for your major concerns with Christine...it is all taken care of in future chapters! Fear not. Thanks for your review and concerns.**

Chapter 26

Erik stayed true to his word and did not allow them to engage in sexual relations that evening. Instead he held her close all night, delighting her with feather like kisses while exploring with his hands and lips. Christine had originally hated his plan of imposed abstinence, but soon found she thoroughly enjoyed his alternative.

The next morning he felt he had no choice but to leave his delectable wife and head for the palace site, having neglected it the previous day. He groaned inwardly at the thought of the mess that awaited him there, making the idea of leaving Christine for the day all the more painful. With several lingering kisses he was at last able to take his leave and headed for the work site. He noted how Kas would not even raise his head to look at him when he walked past on his way out the door. Good…it was best to keep the man in fear of him in order to keep Christine safe. Fear of Erik would keep him alert to any dangers due to the dread of displeasing him.

When he was passing the market place on his way, he stopped in at one of the herb shops and made a very necessary purchase. If they were going to continue to have marital relations, and Erik _knew_ they most certainly were, he needed to eliminate the chances that he might eventually get Christine pregnant. And while he had never thought he would have need of this information, he was now very grateful that he had studied up on such things in the past. Many years ago the people of Southeast Asia had discovered that if a man ate the ground up seeds from the papaya fruit it would cause him to become sterile, and this was the very thing Erik now sought. He knew he would have to take it daily and for the rest of his life, for if he ever stopped the effects would quickly reverse, but it did not matter to him. He would suffer any bitter tasting concoction needed to insure that no child was ever conceived by him. He would also never consider forcing Christine to undergo some of the more uncomfortable remedies or harmful concoctions he knew that some women endured in order to avoid having children. This was his idea; he alone would bear the brunt of his decision.

Christine spent the day much like she always did, reading, tending to daily chores and preparing a nice dinner for when Erik returned. But this time if felt different…she felt like a wife! Oh how things had changed in such a short amount of time. She found herself thinking of her father and imagined how much he would have liked Erik. They were both musical men and she knew they would have gotten along famously. She knew her father would not have been deterred by Erik's mask or his deformity, and once he had been convinced of her love for her husband, he would not have held back his blessing. She did have to hold back a tear at the idea that Charles Daae would never have known the joys of grandchildren though. But she took a deep breath and forced herself to think of happier things.

When she took Kas his lunch she could feel her face burning as she was unable to control her blush over what he had seen yesterday.

Quite out of character, Kas actually _looked_ at Christine when she came out, quickly checking for any signs of injury or unhappiness. But finding none, he gave her a satisfied smile as he took the plate of food. Maybe Nadir had been correct and the girl had not been an unwilling participant in what he had almost witnessed. He truly hoped so, for he found that he liked this girl very much and did not wish for her to come to any harm. He had lamented over this possibility and had talked at length about it with his wife the previous night and was happy that he could now report that she seemed to be doing well. More than well in fact, she seemed almost radiant. How odd.

Time couldn't have moved fast enough for Erik, and when the hour came to end work for the day he was the first one on his horse and gone, not caring what anyone thought of his hasty departure. Once more leaving the empty dish by the door he dismissed Kas and headed straight into his apartments in search of his bride. It was not long before they were wrapped in each other's arms and heading towards the bed, clothing being torn from their eager flesh as they went. Yes, this was what they both had waited for all day long.

Later as she lay drowsy and satisfied in his embrace Christine felt she had to ask.

"Erik…if you do not wish for me to get pregnant, how do you think we should go about…well…fixing that problem?" She asked, lifting her head off his chest and looking up into his eyes.

"I have already taken care of that for both of us, Christine." He assured her, kissing her forehead. "I have begun a regiment that will ensure that I am unable to father any children with you. I want you to remain whole and pure, I will be the one to suffer any ill affects over this decision."

"You won't be adversely affected will you? It won't make you sick or harm you will it?"

"No my dear. Just a bitter taste going down, but if I mix some honey with it, it is most tolerable. Fear not, everything will be just fine." He smiled, touched by her concern. "You need never worry about having a child again."

Oh but she did. She worried that there was still the smallest chance that she was already pregnant…but mostly she worried that his words were true. That she might _never_ have the pleasure of caring his child inside her. She hid her face once more in his chest so that he could not see the sadness in her eyes.

It was three days later and Christine had just emerged from the washroom where she had been preparing for bed when Erik noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong, my love?" He asked, quickly coming to her side and tipping her chin up so that he could look at her. "Why do you cry? Is it something I have done?" Erik found his mind always went to that place first…where he was to blame for any unhappiness she might possess. "Tell me what it is."

"I…I just started my womanly cycle." She told him, embarrassment on her face.

Erik was at a loss. He knew what she meant, but he was not quite sure of the implications of it. His first thought was one of relief, for he knew this meant for sure that she was _not _pregnant. But she looked so sad and this confused him.

"Why does this upset you so much, my darling. I am lead to understand that it is a natural occurrence for a woman…you have experienced this before, have you not." He questioned.

"Yes, for several years now." She assured him, giving him a look as if he had asked a dumb question. "But don't you see…we cannot make love when I am in this condition." She lamented, more tears streaming down her cheek at the admission.

"Oh my sweet Christine." He chuckled, taking her in his arms and holding her close. "Is that what has you all upset?"

"Yes! I mean I am not happy about this and I assumed that you would be disappointed as well."

"While I admit that the prospect of not being able to sample your pleasures for the next few days is not something I look forward to, I hardly feel it warrants such tears. I assure you that I can wait. I am not some mindless dog in heat who can't control his urges. I did so quite nicely for almost 35 years and I think I can do so again until your monthly flow stops." He told her, pulling her back a little so he could look into her eyes. "I love you, there is nothing to cry about."

"You are not upset?" She asked.

"No, it is a part of you, and I love all of you." He promised. "Is there anything you need? Some supplies to care for this situation? Something to help with pain?" He now desperately wished he had read more on _this_ subject when studying the female anatomy and not just skimmed over it thinking it was not something he ever needed to know.

"I am all right for tonight, but…" She began then stopped.

"But what? Please tell me, I want to help you if I can." He persisted.

"I would feel a lot better if I could talk to another woman about this. To find out what they do here in Persia about this. I know it was very hard for you and Nadir to sneak Leyla in to see me…but do you think you could do it one more time. Or I could go to the harem if that is easier."

"No, you are still not allowed to go there!" Erik told her firmly. "It is far too dangerous." He gave a heavy sigh as he looked into her hopeful eyes. "But I suppose I could twist Nadir's arm into helping me bring her to you once again."

"Really? Oh thank you, Erik. It will be such a relief to get another woman's opinion on the matter. You are too good to me." Christine said, wiping her tears away with a smile.

"Anything to please you…anything." He said, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "And speaking of pleasing you, have you noticed anything different about my mask tonight?"

Christine pulled back and took a good look, instantly seeing what he meant.

"You cut it shorter!" She said, noticing that his lips were clearly visible without having the leather tucked under any more.

"Well, technically this is a whole new mask, one I will wear when we are alone. I retained the original one for when I am out in public. But this way I can kiss you all I want when we are here in our own rooms. I hope it pleases you."

"Oh yes, it does!" She smiled, reaching up to test it out. Oh yes, it worked _perfectly_.

The next morning Erik went to Nadir's quarters early before heading to the palace to ask for his help once more.

"Another favor?" Nadir laughed, sipping his coffee. "Really, Erik, you are beginning to abuse our friendship." He teased, not meaning a word.

"It is not for me, it is for Christine and it is over a very delicate matter." He told the Daroga, not amused.

"Delicate matter?" He repeated, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes. Christine is having her…well, her time of the month and would feel much better if she could discuss this subject with a lady who understands what she is going through. I would like to get Leyla in for a visit again." Erik felt very uncomfortable talking to Nadir about such things, especially when such things involved his wife.

"Oh… I see." Nadir nodded, remembering back to when he had to deal with these matters with Rookheeya. "And are you prepared for what happens to a woman when this time comes for her? The pains she will have and the shifts in her temperament?"

"The what?" Erik asked, once more wishing he had not skipped those pages in that damned book.

"You will soon learn what to expect. You must be gentle with her during her time, be kind and speak softly. She will cry over nothing one moment and then scream at you for no reason the next. I will write down the recipe for a special tea you can brew for her that will help…a little." Nadir knew that Erik would be very attentive to her needs but he couldn't help but enjoy the idea of his friend on the receiving end of one of Christine's unavoidable rants.

"I just want to fulfill her request to see her friend again to ease her mind." Erik told him, now worried about what Nadir just told him.

"And do you feel that this is wise? Did you not say that last time they visited the girl had stirred up certain misgivings in Christine about you."

"I still fear that, but I will not deny my wife the comfort of a friend during this time if that is what she needs." Erik told him matter of factly.

Nadir tried to hide his smile behind his cup as he pretended to sip it slowly. Erik's love for Christine was absolute, he was even willing to risk discovery to ease her mind about her lady problems.

"I suppose we can work something out once more." He assured him, finally able to set the cup down and remain composed.

"Good. However, before you bring her to see Christine, I want you to warn Leyla not to say anything concerning my past. I do not think it is wise that I try and sit in on _this_ conversation, so I would appreciate it if you would silence the girl on this matter." Erik said in frustration.

"I will _advise_ her against allowing the conversation to drift in that direction, but I will not _threaten_ her in any way, Erik. That may be your way of doing things, but it is not mine." Nadir said firmly.

"Yes, because you are such a _righteous_ man." Erik scoffed, only half kidding. He knew that in his service to the Shah, Nadir had been called upon to do quite a few unsavory things that he would rather prefer to forget.

Nadir blanched at Erik's insinuation but chose not to respond

"Well, I draw the line at threatening helpless women." He assured him, crossing his arms before a sly smile spread across his face. "I would also not be caught _ravishing_ young ladies in my own living quarters either." He said, enjoying the look of shock that sprung to Erik's eyes.

"Where did you hear that?!" He asked. "Was it from Kas? I will kill that fool for running off his big mouth."

"Calm down now Erik. Your whole 'kill first and ask questions later' attitude is getting quite tiresome. The boy was just concerned for Christine. After all, wouldn't you be if you caught a seemingly dangerous man holding her in his arms and claiming that he was planning on ravishing her? Look at it from his point of view. You hired him to look after her safety; you can't blame him for becoming attached to her and sincerely concerned for her well being, can you?"

He certainly could! But he wouldn't, he thought to himself. He supposed he could let Kas live another day…maybe.

"So can you get Leyla in to see Christine today? I don't want her to worry needlessly if it can be avoided." Erik asked, switching back to a less volatile subject.

"Yes, I will do it first thing. You know, Erik. If you wish to avoid this whole issue for a while, just get the girl pregnant. That will take care of it for at least nine months and from what I remember, being with child really made Rookheeya's desire for sex increase. It is something to think about."

If Nadir had expected Erik to find his little suggestion amusing, he was sadly mistaken. Erik rose from his seat and stared down at Nadir, such hot anger shooting out of his eyes that the Persian could feel the heat.

"I would strongly suggest that you keep you opinions about that subject to yourself, Daroga. I will not tolerate your crass attempt at humor concerning this again. Do I make myself clear?!" Erik fumed, his voice coming out as a threatening hiss.

"Perfectly, Erik." Nadir assured him, his cup of coffee frozen halfway to his lips as he stared at his masked friend in complete shock. Obviously he had touched a nerve…a very sensitive one. He wondered the reasons behind such an outburst, but dared not ask.

"Fine. I will expect you to deliver Leyla to my quarters by noon today." And without another word he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Nadir just sat there and stared after him. _Oh Erik, what new hell have you concocted for yourself this time_, he wondered.

Christine was so happy to see Leyla when Nadir brought her into the room that afternoon. The two ladies embraced and quickly settled into happy conversation. Nadir excused himself, not wishing to be anywhere nearby for this conversation.

"Oh Christine, it so good to see you once more." Leyla said, grasping her hands in hers. "The Daroga tells me you have big news for me."

"He did?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, he say that you have big excitement in your life. Something that make you happy very much." She said, anxiously waiting for her friend to tell her.

"Well, I guess I do." Christine admitted. She knew she could trust Leyla to keep her marriage to Erik a secret and if Nadir did too, then why not tell her. "I am extremely happy about it and I hope you are pleased for me as well." She leaned in and whispered quietly just in case. "Erik...the dark Angel…asked me to marry him. And I did!"

Leyla's eyes grew huge as she stared at her friend for a few seconds before she burst into happy squeals and hugged Christine tightly.

"He truly loves you? He take you as honored first wife and no longer as his slave girl? I am so happy for my friend!" She laughed.

"I am so happy as well, Leyla. I can't tell you how wonderful it is to be his wife. I know you worried that he was keeping me prisoner, but truly he isn't. He loves me and I love him. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for him and he swears he would do anything for me." Christine said, unable to wipe the smile off her face. "But you must keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone, not even the girls in the harem. For if the Shah or the Shahbanu found out it could mean a lot of trouble for the both of us. Do you understand?"

"I will say a word to _no one_, I swear. I will keep my friend's secret." She assured her solemnly. Then her face brightened into a large grin as she leaned in closer as well. "I too have big news I wish to share with my friend Christine." Leyla said, looking down at her stomach. "I just learn I am with child. I am carrying the Shah's unborn baby and if I give birth to a boy I will become the mother to the next Shah of Persia!"

"A baby?" Christine gasped in shock, looking down at her friend's hands that were wrapped protectively over her still flat stomach. "You are going to have a baby?" And while she found the idea that it was the Shah who had impregnated her a bit repulsive, she couldn't help but be overjoyed for her friend's current state. A baby was a blessing, no matter who the father was, and she found she envied her friend more than she cared to admit.

"I am so happy, Christine. Not only will I have a child to love, but I will become a wife to the Shah and be moved to my own chambers. I will be the second most honored woman in Persia." She continued. "It seems both our dreams now coming true."

"It looks like they are." Christine said, forcing a smile on her face as she hugged her friend.

"Do not worry, now that you the wife of Angel of Doom, he will surly give you a child of your own soon enough. He a strong and virile man, it will not be long before you swell with his seed too." She assured her, not noticing the apprehension in Christine's eyes.

"I am sure you are right." She lied, then quickly changing the subject. "But in the meantime I was hoping to ask you about another problem I am having and what you ladies here in Persia do about it."

They talked for several more hours and when Nadir came back to fetch Leyla and take her back to the harem, Christine felt much better and less apprehensive. The two ladies bid farewell once more, both hoping to see each other again soon.

Once alone Christine sank down on the lounge and burst into tears. A baby? Her friend was going to have a baby! Oh how she envied Leyla and the joys she would experience with motherhood. If only Erik wanted children she knew her life would be complete. When he had revealed his fears about their child inheriting his deformities she had been stunned…not over the fear of not loving her baby should he indeed be born that way, but over the sheer magnitude of Erik's terror. She was sure he would never be able to forgive himself for passing on his deepest shame, his most hated trait to their sweet innocent child. But Christine knew it would never have mattered to her. She would look at their baby the same way she looked at Erik…with all the love in her heart. Erik simply could not see that. His mother had scared him so badly, both mental and physically, that he could not even fathom a parent's unconditional love for a child. A love that she knew she would have had like no other mother before her and no other mother to come! But it was not to be, she was not pregnant and now Erik was taking something that would forever put an end to her hopes and dreams on the subject. Perhaps in a few years, when they were out of Persia she might bring up the idea of adopting a child. Yes…that is what she would do! Erik would be a wonderful father to any baby, even if it were not his own by birth. With that pearl of hope she got up, dried her eyes and went in to start dinner.

When Erik came home he noticed that Christine seemed more relaxed and he hoped it was because of her talk with Leyla.

"Did you have a nice day?" He asked, enfolding her in his arms as he bent to kiss her head, loving how her wild curls tickled his chin.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking Nadir to bring Leyla to see me. I feel much better and more equipped to handle my situation now." She smiled up at him. She decided not to mention Leyla being pregnant, it was hard enough for her to keep the subject off her mind and she was not sure she could hide her disappointment in front of him. "Are you hungry, my husband?" She asked, indicating towards the table where she had already laid out the dinner she had made.

"Oh I am _hungry_...but not for food." He informed her, his eyes filled with lustful thoughts.

"Well, meat and bread will have to be your mainstay for at least the next four days." She warned him, disengaging herself from his grip as she led him over to the table with a disappointed look.

"As long as you will sit next to me while I eat I will still be the happiest man in Persia…perhaps even the entire world." He assured her. "Now let me go put on my 'house mask' so we can eat together." He laughed. "And then I think I would like to hear you sing for me. I have not had the pleasure of your golden tones since you became my wife…and since we are restricted from the _other pastime _we have been so engrossed in, the next few days will give us plenty of time for some musical pleasures instead."

"I think that sounds wonderful." She agreed, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. "I love you so much." She told him.

"Not half as much as I love you, my sweet." Now where is that bloody mask, I feel an urgent need to kiss you coming on!" He laughed as he strode into the other room.

**See…I can be nice…give them a few days without too much drama! But don't get used to it…this is the lull before the storm to be sure. **

**By the way, if you are looking for another story to read about Erik in Persia, there is one going on right now called Forbidden Pleasures written by funnygirl00. It is a Raoul based FF but Erik is in there too (and Nadir and I think Christine is on her way) and man oh man is our boy the epitome of Scary Erik. I am up to chapter 11 now and it is really getting good! Check it out – and leave reviews…we LOVE reviews!**

**And if you want to read a great story about Erik in Paris…you KNOW I highly recommend Paradigm by my good buddy ButterflyBird. But I see from her massive reviews that most of you have already found her story on your own! Yep, it is THAT GOOD!**

**OK, now review:**

**Her 'period' thing – was it ok to talk about such a subject? Didn't turn you off of the chapter did it? I just thought that Erik needed an eye opener about what he is getting into being married and all.**

**Did you like the Nadir scene telling Erik what to expect**

**The whole conversation with Leyla**

**Whatcha think is gunna happen NEXT? Bet you are wrong….hee hee.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, for the answers to questions: Guest Abbi – I looked it up and it said that the papaya seeds do work as a male contraceptive…go figure. It affects the sperm and then no babies – but it has to be taken daily but no side effects and is completely reversible when you stop taking it. NOT that I would trust it myself…I will stick with modern methods, ha ha. But I did do my research on what they could have used back in those days! **

.

**Chapter 27**

.

.

The next few days passed quickly, both Erik and Christine being deliriously happy with one another and as soon as her cycle was over they once more became lost in their passion each night…and sometimes each morning. Erik could hardly believe his good fortune, his life had completely changed, all for the love of a woman. He smiled more, he no longer seemed to lose him temper like he used to and now he awoke with a sense of well-being, not the constant gloom that had always plagued his life. Erik was _happy_!

Each morning, regular like clockwork, Erik made sure to take the blend of seeds and honey that would guarantee he remain infertile, and every morning Christine did her best not to let him see how much that act hurt her. Christine could only hope that in time he would change his mind. For while she understood his position on the matter, she just felt that he was missing out on so much not allowing himself to be a father. He would be a wonderful parent to a child, he had so much to offer in the way of talent, knowledge, skills and of course love. Christine kept her hopes to herself however, and prayed that one day things would change. And if not, she held on tightly to the idea that maybe they could adopt.

Christine loved the evenings when they would find themselves lost in song, Erik playing the piano and with her singing every note for him. She even felt brave enough to let Erik invite Nadir and Darius in for a private show. She blushed during every moment of it, but she was able to get through the performance without a panic attack or fainting…so that was a victory in itself!

Ever since the incident with Jamal, the Shah and Shahbanu seemed only too happy to stay out of Erik's way, not even daring to come to the palace site to offer suggestions or demand changes like he had so often done in the past. Erik was thrilled, he had no desire to see either of them and it made his work go much quicker.

.

One afternoon as he stopped working to refer back to his plans, Nadir approached him with an odd look on his face. Sensing he wished to speak to Erik alone he led the man into a deserted room off to the side.

"What is it?" Erik asked, his senses on instant alert.

"I believe I have secured a way out of Persia for Christine like you asked." He said in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Erik said in a startled voice.

"I said I think I found a way…." He began to repeat, thinking he had spoken too softly…that was strange, Erik always seemed to have excellent hearing before.

"I heard what you _said_, I am just shocked that you believe I would let her leave my side now that we are married!" Erik told him, suddenly angry for some reason.

"Do you believe she is in any less danger now that you two are married? I dare say she is in even _more_ peril because of it. If the Shah or Shahbanu ever found out…I am afraid to think what they might do. The Shah would probably take her away for sure and I shudder to think what that crazy Shaheen would devise. You really got her angry with you when you refused to kill Jamal for her pleasure, Erik." Nadir warned.

"Damn you Daroga, can't you let me be happy for once?!" Erik fumed.

"You are only upset because you know I am right." Nadir pointed out.

Erik was silent for a while and then he turned his back on the Persian, unwilling to meet his eye.

"I will think on it. Give me a few days to decide." Erik told him quietly.

"All right. But this escape plan is time-sensitive, so do not wait too long." Nadir warned him as he left the brooding man alone.

How could he send Christine away? He had just found happiness…he couldn't lose it now. Erik looked around at the palace he was building. For a long time this had been his dream, to see something he created, something beautiful completed and standing as a monument to prove to the world he was worthy to be in it. But now none of that seemed to matter…he had Christine. The love they shared was his greatest achievement, the only marker he needed to tell the world that he had been here. She was all he needed or wanted.

No, he didn't care if this palace got finished or not! He would speak to Christine about making plans to leave together very soon. He needed to do this covertly, so as not to alert the Shah to their eminent departure and allow him to cause them grief. Just a few more days would give him all the time he needed to devise a fool proof plan of escape. In the meantime, it was back to business as usual.

.

.

"Leave Persia?" Christine whispered anxiously as they lay wrapped in each other's arms that night. "When…how?"

"I do not know the details just yet, but trust me, I will find a way." He nodded solemnly.

"I do trust you, Erik, and I am so excited!" She looked around the dark room and her eyes suddenly turned sad. "Although…I do have some very fond memories here. This is where I met you and fell in love. I believe that Persia will always hold a special place in my heart."

"We will make new memories in Paris, my love." He assured her, pleased that this thought brought the smile back to her face. "Now go to sleep, Christine and dream of us in France. My dream would be to build the Paris Opera House for you, my darling. To work on it each day knowing that you would soon grace the stage. I dream of seeing the curtain rise, knowing that you will be performing for all your adoring fans while I sit in one of the reserved boxes and watch your every move. Of course I will be the one clapping the loudest when you take your final bows and then I will wait for you in your dressing room with a single red rose for my nightingale. After you change we will go out for a late supper, just the two of us." Erik pulled his head back and looked down at her, his eyes full of love. "Promise me that this dream will become a reality…promise me that you will sing for me one day in Paris."

Christine still didn't know how she could ever think of doing such a thing! And there were still so many obstacles to this plan; the opera house was not even built, she had never sung on stage before, and who was to say that they would even hire her? But for some reason, the faith that Erik had in her was enough. Enough to make her willing to try, and enough to elicit a solemn oath from her lips.

"I promise, Erik. I will sing at the Paris Opera House one day…but only for you."

Erik smiled down at her in contentment. He would see it done! He knew it.

"You are going to love Paris, Christine, and with you at my side I will not feel as self-conscious about my mask or going out in public. Those actions will no longer be quite the horror I have always felt it was, and it will all be because of you, you make all the difference, Christine. We will spend our days walking along the Champs Elysess, taking boat rides on the Seine and sipping espressos at quaint little French cafés."

"That sounds lovely." She murmured as she rolled over and stared down at him in the moonlight. "Erik…make love to me." She said, her voice low and husky with desire.

"Again?" He asked, a wicked smile coming to his lips. "You are insatiable, my little vixen!"

"So is that a yes?" She asked, her expression matching his.

"I can deny you nothing." He laughed

"Good…that is just what I want to hear." She smiled as his lips came down on hers in a tender kiss.

.

Sometime later the two lovers, exhausted but happy, lay in each other's tender embrace. Christine gave a dreamy smile as Erik pulled her closer, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. It has been amazing, the entire experience only heightened by the idea that one day soon they would be together in Paris, the city of love.

"Thank you, Christine." He whispered, his voice betraying his tiredness and need for sleep. "You gave me the most wonderful gift tonight."

And before she could reply, Erik was sound asleep. Christine lay there, wrapped in his arms and a cocoon of love, a pleased smile still on her face as she drifted off with him.

.

.

When Erik awoke the next morning he was alone. That was strange…he hardly ever slept later than Christine. But the previous night had been quite…_energetic_ and where she seemed to push him to the point of exhaustion Christine seemed to have energy to spare. Well, what did he expect, Erik laughed quietly to himself, she _was_ half his age after all. She was quite the wild cat too, but he found he enjoyed every moment and looked forward to many more years of exploring each other's desires, as well as fulfilling them. Erik got out of bed and went to the washroom to clean up and dress before he came out in search of his missing wife. When he stepped into the living room he could smell something wafting from the kitchen and it smelled delicious.

"Christine?" He called, smiling as he saw her poke her head out of the kitchen.

"Have a seat, I will be right out." She told him, returning his grin.

Erik complied and waited for her to emerge. When she did he saw what she had been making.

"Crepes?" He asked, his mouth beginning to water at the sight of them.

"I thought you might like a taste of France to inspire you to find a way to get us out of here." She said, setting the plate down in front of him.

"You are a most thoughtful wife." He laughed, reaching up to kiss her as she was leaning over him. "And not just regular crepes, you made a berry sauce to go over them." He noted.

"I couldn't find any wine to make a base for the sauce, so I used some of that stuff over there, I hope it tastes good." She told him, pointing to the crystal decanter on the small cabinet.

"The Arrack?" he laughed, eyeing the meal skeptically. "It is pretty strong, but maybe most of the alcohol cooked out while it was reducing." He cut a piece and put it in his mouth.

"Well?" She asked, looking at him hopefully.

Erik knew he would have lied to her and said it was delicious no matter how it tasted, but to his delight he didn't have to.

"It is very good. Excellent in fact. The Arrack truly adds to the flavor, more so than I thought it would." He told her, taking another bite.

"Oh good, I was worried there for a moment." She laughed, sitting down beside him as they both ate their breakfast. When the last bite was finished and their tea cups empty it was once again time for Erik to switch out his mask and to leave for the palace site.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She told him, reaching up to fasten his cape about his neck with a pout on her lips.

"I know, but soon we will be out of here and I will never leave your side again." He vowed.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Erik told her, moving his day mask aside as he leaned down for a long and lingering kiss. "Now be good, don't bother Kas and stay inside." He ordered as he headed to the door to leave.

"Whatever you say, my love." She said far too sweetly, making Erik roll his eyes at her fake innocence. And with that, he was gone.

.

.

The day flew by for Christine, her mind still on the amazing night the two had shared and wondered if she might implement that idea again this evening. She had just sat down on the lounge to read a book when she suddenly heard a commotion outside the door. She could hear yelling, in Persian of course so she could not understand what was being said, but she distinctly heard Kas' voice raised in anger. Setting her book down, she stood up and took a few tentative steps towards the door, but stopped dead in her tracks as it burst open and two large palace guards stormed rapidly inside.

Christine was shocked, and not ashamed to admit quite afraid at the sight of them. But that was nothing compared to the fear that gripped her heart as the Shahbanu appeared and walked slowly in to stand between the two men. Kas ran in behind them, obviously having been pushed aside by the large men when he protested.

"You cannot come in here!" Kas told the Shahbanu in no uncertain terms.

"I am the wife of the Shah, I can do as I please." She informed him, not even looking his way. "Now leave! If you do not remove yourself from this place I swear I will have my guards remove your head!"

Kas looked at the two large men and then over to Christine who stood before him appearing very small and afraid. He knew he could never hope to protect her against both of them; they could easily overpower him in moments. Kas remembered back to what the dark one has said on that first day. _If the Shah or Shahbanu came looking for the girl, to run and get him!_ He had to find his master, he needed the Angel of Doom! So giving the girl a final apologetic glance he turned and ran from the room.

Once he was gone the two guards shut the doors behind them, trapping Christine in the room with her worst enemy. And even though she could not stop shaking inside, Christine did her best to hide it from Shaheen. She would not give her the satisfaction of knowing she frightened her so badly.

"So how is our little song bird today? We have not seen you since that unfortunate incident with Prince Jamal and I was becoming worried that Erik may have tired of you and tossed you aside. But I see that is not the case…" Shaheen said, walking around the room, her fingers trailing on the furniture in a leisurely manner.

"What do you want?" Christine said, standing perfectly still but watching the Shahbanu's every movement. "Erik is not here, so if you have come to torment him further, I am sorry to disappoint you." She didn't even try to hide the hate in her voice as she spoke.

"Me…torment Erik?" Shaheen laughed, a sound that made the hairs on the back of Christine's neck stand on end. "Oh no, I may be good at a little torture, but I would never dare to take on a great master such as he. He may have shown me a few tricks, but I couldn't dream of surpassing a genius such as him."

Christine knew Shaheen was baiting her and she was temped not to say a word, but she just couldn't help herself.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She told her, folding her arms over her chest.

"I didn't think you would." Shaheen said, with a wide and devilish smile. She stopped by the lounge and saw the open book that Christine had been reading. Picking it up, she looked at the title. "I have read this story…the tale of a Beauty and a Beast, is it not?"

"I wouldn't know, I only started reading it, I am not quite through the first chapter." Christine told her. She was lying though, she had heard this story told and retold many times during her childhood.

"Well, allow me to fill you in then. You see this beast, he needs to win the love of a pretty maiden in order to be magically changed back into a man. And though this beast holds this girl hostage for a while, she does indeed come to love him. But then before she can release him from this spell she becomes homesick and wishes to return to her family. The beast lets her go with her promise to return. But the maiden forgets her promise and delays too long and the beast dies." She told her.

"He does not die!" Christine argued, realizing too late she had given herself away.

"Ahh, then you do know the story." Shaheen said, pleased at her little ploy. "And tell me Christine, do you see yourself as this beauty? And perhaps Erik as the beast?"

"Erik is no beast! And I know very well what you are up to, you vile creature. I don't care if you are the wife of the Shah, if you have any designs on Erik, you better believe you will have a fight on your hands from me!"

If possible, Christine's words only seemed to make the Shahbanu happier!

"So our little beauty is not as meek and mild as we thought." She stepped closer to her in a threatening manner but Christine held her ground. "I would enjoy seeing how you would fare in a fight, my dear. Oh not with me however, I do not like to get blood on my hands… I only like to watch. But then Erik knows _all_ about that." She said, her eyes scanning over Christine as she sized her up.

.

.

Kas had never ridden so fast in his life. He was not even very good on a horse, not by any means, and the most he had ever ridden was on an old nag as a kid growing up on his family's small plot of land. But Christine was in trouble and if he did not get to the dark Angel soon, it might be too late. He gave a sigh of relief when the palace site came into view. Once in earshot he began to call out even before his horse had come to a stop.

"Angel of Doom! I must speak to the Angel of Doom immediately!" He yelled, causing everyone to look at him in shock. Not too many people actively sought out this man, for obvious reason, so why was this person here in such a rush to die, they wondered.

Erik was working just inside the palace walls and heard Kas' urgent cries and came running. When he emerged into the light and saw the look of panic on the guard's face he immediately knew something was terribly wrong.

"The Shahbanu!" Kas called.

That was all Erik needed to know, and dropping the plans he held in his hands he ran to César, quickly mounted and sped away. His heart was in his throat, and all he could think of was _he had to get to Christine in time_!

.

.

**Sorry this seems like a cliff hanger, but I couldn't go any further without ****really**** leaving you hanging and this chapter would have been 20 pages or more if I had to wait to stop elsewhere. Hopefully you can wait till tomorrow…**

**And what did you think of Kas – poor guy. **

**Erik's reaction to Nadir's news? **

**And are you ready to lynch the Shahbanu? Who is with me? Grab your pitch forks and your torches and lets go!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, my lovely's…from here on out it is going to pick up in speed and intensity. And you may not like me very well from chapter to chapter but in the immortal words of Jack Sparrow (yes I am quoting here for you '9 pieces of 8') "**_**The only rules that really matter are these. What a girl can do and what a girl**_ _**can't do. Now, me, for example. I could just go hide under my bed again out of fear of my readers…. But l can't bring this story to an end all by me onesy, savvy?**_ _**So…can**_ _**you trust me to get us all to a happy ending? Or can you not?"**_

**So if you can, keep reading! But just in case I am taking away all your pitchforks, swords, knives and knitting needles. I would like to remain in ONE piece, thank you. And with those words spoken…read on at your own risk! To appease the hoard of angry villagers though…this is a VERY LONG chapter! Like almost 15 pages long!**

.

**Chapter 28**

.

.

"What do you mean, _Erik knows_?" Christine said, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "What kind of game are you playing, you evil witch?"

"Oh, no game this time, little one. Although, I do love games. Fun games where there is always a winner…and a loser. If you were to play one of my games, which would_ you_ be? I think you might last a while...perhaps a long while if you are hearty enough stay with Erik. I have always wondered…is he always as savage as when he kills? I won't lie to you; I have always craved to find out. Is he a _beast_?" The Shahbanu asked, placing her finger under Christine's chin to lift her face.

Christine struck out and slapped her hand away, not wanting that insane woman's bony hand to touch her.

"Erik is not a beast! He is a good man. It is _you_ who are the beast and I have just about had enough of your tricks and innuendos. These are not your quarters, you are not welcome here and I suggest you leave before I throw you out!" Christine said, stepping forward threateningly. She was pleased when she saw the Shahbanu take a wary step back. Unfortunately her guards took a step forward, ready to protect their mistress, thus halting Christine's advance.

"Careful, little tigress." Shaheen warned, nodding her head to the two guards. "I would prefer to see you pitted against another female to fight for my viewing pleasure, but if you persist in your insolence I just might see how you fare against one of my men, here. I doubt it would be a fair fight and it would not last as long as I would like, but I think I would find the battle most entertaining."

"You are sick!" Christine spat.

"Perhaps… but I am also the Shahbanu so I usually get what I want." She laughed, once more circling Christine. "I had not anticipated that Erik would take such a liking to you. I am curious to know what your secret is. Erik never was one for showing much interest in the ladies, you see. I think it was the mask and rumors of what lay behind it. The fear of it turned them off you see, and he did not like that. He does not like to hear them scream in fright. Which is strange, since he always seemed to take such pleasure in hearing his victims scream before they died."

"Victims?" Christine cut in, not liking the direction the Shahbanu was heading. "What are you talking about?"

"Victims…people he has killed? I am sure you understand the concept, my dear. Didn't Erik tell you? No? Well, you see, Erik was the Shah's master assassin for almost two years, so there were _plenty_ of victims."

"You lie!" Christine yelled, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Oh I do admit to a lot of bad habits, to be sure, but I am not lying. Why should I, when the truth is so much more interesting." She laughed. "I assure you that it is all true. When Erik came to Persia it was initially for the purpose to entertain, for we had heard he was an amazing magician, the likes of which the world had never seen. But once he arrived my husband and I found that he had many other hidden talents. Talents such as designing torture chambers, his tantalizingly brutal interrogation skills and of course a flair for killing! Because of this Erik was soon appointed as head of the Shah's assassins and I daresay not a man alive could best him when fighting hand to hand in my arena. Yet, it was his expertise with the Punjab lasso that truly won him the title, Angel of Doom."

"Angel of Doom…" Christine repeated, her voice was hardly a whisper. She had asked him once how he got that title and he had flew into a rage and refused to answer her. No wonder…for now that she knew the reason behind it, Christine suddenly wished she didn't. Erik had not only taken lives before, he was a trained killer! "How many…how many lives..?" She heard herself ask.

"Oh, I couldn't say, for I completely lost count. He was simply magnificent to watch though, I assure you. His battle with Jamal was nothing compared to the time he fought three of my most fearsome warriors all at once. I almost thought he might get bested that time, but like always, Erik came out victorious. I never knew if it was all on account of his abilities or the hashish I made sure he was well supplied with. He became quite dependent on that drug for some time, only breaking the habit just before he began to design my husband's palace. But I must say that the hashish brought out the true beast in Erik, and under its influence he was indeed a remarkable killing machine." The Shahbanu looked at Christine, her face a mixture of pleasure and puzzlement. "Why I believe you have become quite pale, my dear. Are you not feeling well? I certainly hope it was not due to something I said?"

Christine could no longer remain standing and stumbled backwards as she fell into a chair. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't stop it. Erik…her darling Erik had kept this from her. How could she have been so blind, so naive? Had he ever planned on telling her? Or had he hoped to keep her blissfully unaware of exactly who it was she had married. Oh god, she was the wife of a murderer and a drug addict!

"Come now, little one…where is all your spirit? All your fight? Don't tell me that this news has ruined the chances for any fun we might have had. My husband will not be pleased to hear that I have now chosen to throw you into my fighting ring for sport, for I know that he had wished to claim you for his harem once the palace was finished…but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Christine rose to her feet to stand defiantly before the Shahbanu.

"If you touch me, Erik will _kill _you." Christine said, and for once she knew she was not bluffing. It struck her as odd that she loathed Erik's skill in killing and yet found herself taking comfort in the idea that he would do so to protect her. Oh this brutal and twisted land had corrupted her mind for sure!

"Perhaps he will try…" She reasoned, a secretive smile coming to her lips, and to Christine's horror it almost sounded like she wanted him to! "I would be very interested to see him try…"

"You are demented!" Christine said, watching as the Shahbanu seemed to almost become intoxicated on the idea.

"And you are a worthless little slave who needs to know her place!" The Shahbanu snarled in anger as she let her hand fly, striking Christine across the face so hard it sent the girl sailing backwards onto the floor.

It was that very sight that Erik beheld as he entered his quarters, bursting through the double doors so hard that it made the two seasoned guards jump away and draw their swords.

"How dare you!" He bellowed, striding forward a few steps only to be blocked by the two men and their blades.

"Erik…what a nice surprise." Shaheen said, her sultry and seductive tone returning. "We were just talking about you, weren't we, little one?"

"Christine, did she hurt you?" Erik asked, looking down at his wife on the floor.

Christine remained silent, her hand on her stinging cheek but her eyes were trained on Erik. He could tell immediately that something had changed…she was now looking at him with fear! _Oh no…she knows_, he thought.

"Come now, Erik. I believe that you of all people would know that if I meant to hurt your little play thing, she would already be broken and bloody by now. I am sure you remember back to how it used to be with us…you taking as much pleasure in the kill as I did. Hearing them cry for mercy, the snapping of the bones, the sizzling of their flesh as you worked your sweet torture on their bodies. It was so exhilarating, was it not?"

"Silence!" Erik yelled, his face becoming contorted with humiliation and rage. "If you do not shut your mouth I swear I will shut it for you, you viper." Erik saw how Christine cringed at the Shahbanu's words and it ripped at his heart that she had heard those words.

"Whatever for, my dear? Certainly you don't care what this little chit thinks of you…or do you?" Her face suddenly became confused and angry. "Could it be that my magnificent warrior has somehow developed _feelings_ for his slave girl? Is that even possible for you, Erik…are you capable of any feelings besides hate, anger and a lust for blood? The Erik I knew who led the Shah's team of assassins certainly wasn't. Have things now changed? Please tell me that you don't now look at this waif here before you and see something you care for…that you love?!" The very idea seemed to enrage the Shahbanu and she studied his amber eyes carefully to ascertain the truth.

When Erik looked at Christine and then turned away in shame, she knew the truth. Rushing to Christine she grabbed the girl by her hair and yanked her up, dragging her to her feet in rage.

"_I_ found her for you…_I _had her brought to Persia for you to use and discard, _not_ to develop feelings for her!" Shaheen screamed.

"Let her go!" Erik raged, stepping forward, with no care about the two men blocking his way. They grabbed hold of his arms and tried to subdue him but they were no match for his fury. Erik had already knocked one of the men down to the ground, stunned by the blow and was advancing on the next when he heard Christine's cry of fright, and he turned to see the blade now at her throat.

"I suggest you stop this nonsense unless you wish to see her bleed out before your very eyes." The Shahbanu said, the gleam in her eye as sharp as the knife she now held against Christine's neck.

Erik had no choice but to comply, for he knew that Shaheen would not hesitate to carry out her threat. He shoved the other guard backwards, releasing him from his murderous grip.

"That is much better…" The Shahbanu said, her wicked smile returning to her lips. She looked over at Christine, her hand fisting tighter in her hair as she pulled her head back a little further. "Now…if I let her go, will you calm down and listen to reason? We do not have to be enemies, you and I Erik…we can go back to being the very best of friends."

"We were never friends!" Erik countered, his hands itching to curl around her neck. "Now let her go and maybe, just maybe, I will not kill you or your two lackeys here…at least not today."

The Shahbanu seemed to think about this for a moment and then with a laugh of pure evil she removed the blade and shoved Christine forward and into Erik's awaiting arms.

Once Christine was free and he was holding her tight, Erik let out a sigh of relief. He had gone through hell while that vile witch held the knife to the throat of his love, knowing that at any moment he could have lost her. But now as he held her in his embrace he noticed that she was not holding him back, in fact she was completely stiff against him…_oh no, maybe he had lost her after all_! He pulled her back and looked into her eyes, seeing a hallow stare with no life behind those beautiful blue orbs. She stared at him as if seeing him for the first time…fear and loathing replacing her looks of love and trust. _No! No! No!_ Erik silently screamed, he couldn't lose her now!

"Christine…?" Erik began softly, taking her hands in his and bringing them up between them, his eyes pleading with her.

Christine looked from Erik's face to his hands wrapped around hers and felt a shiver go through her. All she could think of was that these were the hands of a killer...hands that had taken countless lives and she stepped back, ripping herself from their grip. Part of her cried out to forgive him, but the other half was too much in shock over the news to comply. Backing away slowly she shook her head in disbelief, not wanting to think of all the terrible things he had seen and done.

"Christine…please, let me explain…" He took a step closer.

"NO!" She cried, tears springing to her eyes. She had to leave; she had to get away so that she could think straight. Looking around the room she saw no way out but one…and she took it.

Erik watched in horror as she ran from the room, the two guards still too dazed to stop her. He began to head after her when he felt a hand on his arm, holding him back. He looked down at the Shahbanu and found himself wondering just how much pressure it would take to break her arm.

"Let her go, my love." She cooed, sliding up closer to him as she let her hand run the length of his sleeve.

Erik was stunned…had she just called him _her love_?!

"What the…." He stammered, taking a step back from her in disbelief.

"Shhhh, don't fight it. You know you want it too, and now with your little stick maid gone, you can have a real woman." The Shahbanu signaled for the two guards to leave them, and after a moment of confused hesitation they complied, exiting the room and closing the door.

Erik just stared at her, his shock quickly turning to rage and abhorrence.

"A real woman? You don't know the meaning of the word." He told her through gritted teeth. "The only real woman in this entire palace just ran out that door thanks to your damned revelation! Christine is the only one for me…ever! I would rather bed a scorpion than sleep with you… I think it would be safer too."

The Shahbanu suddenly reached up and grabbed Erik behind the neck and pulled him down as her lips met his in an awkward and unsolicited kiss, her nails biting into his skin as she did.

Erik instantly brought his hands up and pushed her away, his eyes ablaze with hatred for her.

"You snake!" He yelled, spitting to the side to get the taste of her out of his mouth while wiping at his lips to erase the feel of her touch. Now it seemed he had really angered the Shahbanu and she glared at him as her voice got icy cold.

"You _will_ do as I say or I swear that your little tart will suffer and die in my arena by dawn!" She screamed, digging her fingernails into Erik's arm so hard it almost drew blood.

"Never! I will never do your bidding again." Erik growled, ripping his arm from her grasp, his shirt tearing from the force of her hold.

"I will kill her, I swear it!" Shaheen yelled at him, striking out at him as she slapped his face, her hand making contact with his exposed cheek.

Erik had enough! He was at the end of his patience and while he prided himself on the fact that he had never intentionally harmed a woman, he knew that there was always a first time for everything. Reaching out he grabbed her and threw her to the floor in with a cry of rage.

"You will never touch her, you snake! She is so far above you that you can't even aspire to stand in her shadow. You disgust me!" He growled, backing up as he prepared to leave the room. He needed to find Christine and try and explain and he couldn't stomach being in the same room with that crazy woman a moment longer.

"Don't you dare reject me! I am the Shahbanu! You _will _do as I say!" She screamed, her face twisting in anger and humiliation.

"I will never be your puppet again, you vile harpy!" Erik vowed as he turned on his heels and left the room without looking back.

"Get back here! You will pay for this insult! Do you hear me Erik!" She called after him, her voice rising in hysterical shrieks. But he was gone. He had left her sprawled out on the floor like some common slave he did not find desirable…_her_…the great and powerful Shahbanu! This was too much for her to take. "You will pay dearly for this, Erik. You will pay with your life!" She swore, as she stood up and looked around the room, an evil smile spreading across her lips as her eyes fell on what she sought. "And if your little slave does not think you a monster…well wait until I show her your true nature…I will show her _the_ _beast_!"

.

.

Kas had watched his master ride away towards the palace and wondered if he should follow. He knew the horse he had borrowed…well, _stole_ would be a better word…was not fast enough to keep up with the dark one's Arabian stallion, so he opted for the next wisest course. He rode off to find Nadir!

.

.

Christine had run from the palace and found herself in the gardens below, stumbling through the flowers and bushes as her tears blurred her vision. Oh how could this be?! She at last collapsed in front of a stone bench, burring her face in her arms as she leaned forward on it, the cool stone offering some stability to the fragile girl. She allowed herself to weep, to cry all the tears she had inside of her over her shattered dreams and happiness. _Oh Erik…why didn't you tell me?_ She asked herself over and over. But she knew the answer. He didn't tell her because he knew she would react just as she had…with horror. He had always worried that she would shun him because of what he hid under the mask, but his deformed face was nothing compared to the terrors of his past!

How could he have done such things? How could she reconcile herself to living with a man who had killed so wantonly…so easily. When he had stabbed that man through the neck that night she had been shocked, but she had been able to understand it because it was in the heat of battle and lives were on the line. But to hear that he had done this for a living…for sport? Oh Erik…what was she supposed to do now?

"Christine…" Erik said softly as he stood over her, trying his best to remain calm and keep his voice even.

Christine had not heard him approach, he was so light on his feet, and she jerked up and fell backwards supporting herself with her hands behind her.

"Stay away from me!" She cried, inching backwards like a crab.

"Please, Christine…let me explain." Erik begged, kneeling down in front of her and reaching out his hand.

"Explain what...that you deceived me? That you lied by omission? I told you that night you had your dream that I did not approve of wanton killing and yet you remained silent, you said nothing about your past or your career as a murderer!" She turned her face away, not wanting to look at his sad eyes any longer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Erik gave a cry of defeat and stood up, walking a few steps away as he raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Damn he hated to see that look of fear in her eyes!

"Why do you _suppose _I didn't tell you, Christine? Just look at you! Do you think I ever wanted you to act like this with me? If I had told you about my past, _all of my past_, you would have never looked at me without fear again. You never would have kissed me and you certainly would never have married me!" He told her, trying to keep his voice calm over his ragged breathing. He turned to face her, his hands once more reaching out in a pleading manner. "But that man…that animal is not me anymore. You changed me, you made me want to be someone you could love…and you did love me, Christine. I know you did."

"Yes…yes I loved you. And that is why it hurts so much, because I loved you, trusted you and now I feel like every moment I have spent with you was a form of betrayal. Why did you do it? _How_ could you do it?" She asked, still sitting on the grass in front of him, waiting for answers that might calm her frantic heart.

"When I came to Persia I was bitter and angry, despising the world and all those in it for everything I had suffered. I was still reeling from…" _No_! Erik stopped himself…he would not speak of Giovanni…not now, maybe not ever. "Reeling from past tragedies and situations that had left me filled with nothing but hate. Everywhere I had gone I was always met with fear and loathing, forced to flee from one place to the other by people who dreaded my face. But here in Persia I found a niche…I was needed…wanted…even if it was only for my skills in designing torture chambers for the pleasure of the Shah and his despicable wife. Here I had power…here I had a purpose."

"But to kill for the Shahbanu? What could have driven you into such darkness?" Christine persisted, trying to understand the man she had called her husband.

"The drugs…" He began, again turning his face away in shame. "I have no one to blame but myself for allowing the Shahbanu to manipulate me like she did. Once I was hooked on the hashish I could not break free and she made sure I never felt the need to. I was lost in a haze of false pleasure. The drug numbed me, made me forget the pain, allowed me to be at peace with myself. But it drove me to madness as well, until the only way to ease the suffering was to give in, to submit…to kill. I didn't know what I was doing any longer, and I know it is a poor excuse, but I didn't care. It was a disease and I fed it every time I took that damnable drug!" Erik stopped there and looked at her with tears brimming in his eyes. "But it wasn't me…it wasn't who I wanted to be Christine, please believe me."

"Who _did _you want to be, Erik?" She asked, twisting around until she was now kneeling on the grass before him.

"I wanted to be someone you could love…although I had yet to know you existed. I wanted to be anyone but Erik…_anyone_ but him." He looked down at her sad pleading eyes and forced himself to continue. "It was Nadir who saved me…he called me into his chambers one day and with the help of several guards he chained me to a wall and denied me my daily doses of hashish. He watched over me day and night for the next week as my body rid itself of the vile drug, the effects of withdrawals turning me into a raving mad man. I cursed him, swore to do terrible things to him when I got loose, and if I had managed to free myself at that point I am certain I would have killed him. But he bore it all and soon I was able to think clearly once again…to realize what the Shahbanu had turned me into…a cold blooded killer."

"That is why you value Nadir's friendship so much…he saved you."

"Yes, he saved me…just as _you_ saved me." Erik told her, his voice now low and sad. "I no longer wanted to be her puppet, her instrument of death and amusement. With the effects of the drug gone, I found clarity and I didn't want to feel that hate any longer. I wanted to feel…I don't know…I just wanted to _feel something!_ Something good for a change and so when the Shah commissioned me to build the palace I thought that I had found that thing at last. To _create_ beauty even if I thought I could never experience it for myself." He suddenly went down on his own knees, yet back far enough so that he wouldn't frighten her with his nearness. "If I could, Christine, I would turn back the clock and make it right…I would take back every vile thing I have ever done just to please you. I know I am deplorable, beyond contemptible, but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me I promise I will make it all up to you. Please do not leave me, do not hate me…do not shun your Erik. He loves you so much…" Erik could go on no more, shamefully lowering his head in his hands. "Tell me what you want me to do Christine…tell me how to make this right."

Christine was torn…what could she do? Her heart went out to him, but her mind was still so confused, so dreadfully confused. She needed time to think, time without him there confusing her with his pleading eyes and his sorrowful gaze.

"I need to be alone, Erik. I need time to sort this all out." She told him.

"I can't leave you alone…" He began.

"You have to! I can't think straight when you are near me. I need some time to sift through my feelings and figure out what is real and what has all been a lie. Now go!" She ordered, so close to breaking down now that she was shaking.

Erik stared at her for a long time, trying to decide what to do. His instincts to protect her were foremost in his mind, but he saw that he was getting nowhere and his presence was not helping her regain perspective.

"I will go…but I beg of you…please do not stay out here for long. The Shahbanu has sworn revenge and I cannot lose you my love…I can't." He slowly got to his feet and with one last sad look at his beloved, he turned and headed back to his apartment, his heart as heavy as a stone.

.

Christine sat there on the grass and watched him go. His usual confident stride was now slow and tired. Where her once tall and stalwart Erik had been, a seemingly broken man had replace him. Could she ever trust him again? Could she still love him knowing how much blood was on his hands? She thought of her gentle father and shuddered to think of what he would say about her situation. She had married Erik so quickly…they had known each other for less than two weeks before she had agreed to be his wife. Only ten days and yet it had seemed like a lifetime! She realized now that it was hardly enough time to get to know someone and understand their past. She had not had any doubts then…but she sure had a ton of them now. _Oh Erik…what will become of us?_

_._

_._

Erik entered his quarters and just stood there for a few moments. He looked to his left and saw the piano and in his mind's eye he could see her standing there beside it, singing to him with all the love in her voice and eyes. He then turned to stare at the lounge, remembering how she had made him that confusing foot bath and tried to rub his shoulders, what a misunderstanding that turned out to be. His eyes then fell upon the little Persian monkey and he began to relive every moment of that dance they shared on the balcony. Oh so many sweet and tormenting memories haunted him and he let them all wash over him like a tidal wave. Erik was burning up with hate for himself, hate for the Shahbanu and hate over his horrible past that was now tearing Christine's heart from his grasp.

Erik strode over to the cabinet where the Arrack still sat out from when she made the crepes that morning and poured himself a full glass. Ripping off his mask he downed it in several gulps. He then poured another one and did the same thing. He was willing to drink himself into oblivion if only it would help to lessen the pain. After his third glass he replaced his mask as he stared at the glass in his hand. He would lose her…he felt it in his heart. He would lose her and he would die from it.

Erik took the glass and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces…just like his heart. He whirled around, no longer wanting to be in the rooms where so much reminded him of her, but as he did he found himself sway slightly. Had he drank the Arrack too quickly? It had never hit him this fast before. He placed his hand on the back of the lounge and steadied himself, willing the feeling to pass. But it didn't pass, it got worse! He needed to get some air…to clear his head, but he couldn't seem to find his way to the balcony. The room began to spin and he felt himself falling to the floor. What was happening to him?

Suddenly he knew….the Arrack, it had been drugged. His tongue instantly remembered the sweet flavor of the hashish and he recognized it now as it coated the inside of his mouth. The Shahbanu had spiked his drink and he had unwittingly had three full glasses of it. He remembered all too well the effects that came from taking too much of this mind altering drug…he would soon begin to hallucinate, become overly sensitive to every noise and sound and worst of all he knew he would be overcome with a savage need for violence. As he desperately tried to stay alert he silently pleaded that this would wear off soon and that Christine would not come back to the apartment. _Please, stay away, Christine…oh please stay away!_

_._

_._

Christine had sat there on the ground for a long time just staring off into space, not focusing on anything but the images in her mind. Erik had killed…many times and apparently had enjoyed it. Granted he admitted to being under the influence of drugs at the time, but this offered little comfort. She thought back to the nights they had spent in each other's arms and she shuddered to think that those hands that had elicited such pleasure from her had also inflicted such pain as well. Pain, suffering and torture. He had fought in the arena, killed for the pleasure of the Shahbanu and then drowned himself in the oblivion of the horrid hashish. She had heard of this sin, this wickedly vile habit that could alter a man's mind. Had it done this to Erik? Had the Shahbanu known it would corrupt him and turn him into what she craved…a killer?

Christine felt a surge of hate go through her because of that woman. Erik had not deserved to be used like that, to be made to behave in a way he now regretted. That witch had taken away his free will, locking him up inside his own mind much like the Gypsies had done with a cage. He had not been free, he had been _her_ slave and a slave to the drugs. Christine wanted the Shahbanu dead! She wanted to tear her heart out and feed it to the lions for what she had done to her beloved!

Christine's hand flew to her mouth in horror. Had she just thought that? Was that truly how she felt? Yes…it was. Just like Erik, she wanted to punish someone for hurting him…just like he had wanted to punish the world. He had never had a chance, never could have withstood the lure of this wicked lifestyle when it had been all he had ever known or was ever taught. Erik was a victim…not the persecutor! If he was a true and willful killer, he would not now feel regret over his actions. He would have told her proudly of his conquests in battle, but instead he had hidden them from her like the shameful secrets he viewed them as. And if he was repentant of these sins…who was she to continue condemning him for them? Her mind returned to what she had said the night of their wedding… _'how can I ever hate the man I love'_…those had been her very words. Did they still hold true?

Yes! She loved Erik…she desired him to distraction and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Him and only him, despite what the past revealed. She felt that it was partially her fault for turning a blind eye to the warning signs that were now so apparent and Erik should not be punished for her short sightedness in these matters. For suddenly the past no longer seemed to frighten her…they could work through it. They had the future and that was all that mattered!

Getting to her feet she looked up at the palace windows, finding their balcony and zeroing in on where she hoped her love now waited. She would go to him, reaffirm her love and they would work on rebuilding their marriage together. She knew it could be done…she so desperately wanted things back to the way they were. _I am coming Erik…I am coming to you!_

_._

_._

Erik was in agony, he had never remembered it hurting like this before. It usually brought sweet oblivion, making the pain go away…but not this time. Maybe it was the dosage, maybe the Shahbanu had put in a lethal amount and it was killing him? He begged that if that were so that he would die quickly before Christine returned. He feared her finding him in this state, not because it would be humiliating for her to see him like this, but for the alarming reason that he was beginning to lose control of his inhibitions. Suddenly he saw someone standing in front of him and he struggled to rise, preparing to defend himself. But he stumbled back in shock when he saw who it was…it was Giovanni!

"Sir…?" He gasped, reaching out a shaky hand in attempts to touch the man who had treated him like a son…who had shown him such unbelievable kindness that he would have willingly died for him if needs be.

"Erik. You disappoint me! I thought you were made of a sterner metal." The older man told him with a sad shake of his head. "How could you have fallen so low?"

"I am sorry, sir, I …I tried to be good like you hoped. I just could not resist the wickedness inside me." He lamented, doubling over in pain as he fought to stay erect. "I have found goodness now though…I have found love! Her name is Christine…and she loves me in return. I have come to know the love of a woman and she had changed me."

"You found love…you found happiness? But what of my happiness? You took that from me when you killed my Luciana." Giovanni accused him.

"No! I did not…it was an accident. She…she jerked back and fell! She fell and I could not catch her in time… you were there, you saw!" Erik cried, reaching out to grab hold of the man in desperation but he suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but empty air between his grasping fingers.

"Erik?" A sweet feminine voice came from behind him, causing him to whirl around to see who was there. Oh, no…it was her! It was his _mother_! "Where have you been all this time, Erik? Why have you not come home to see your dear mother?" The slender woman asked holding out her hand to him in what could only be described as a loving gesture.

"Mama?" Erik whispered, using the name he had been forbidden to call her when he was still a child. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, but she was smiling at him…that was new.

"Erik, my son…come give your mother a hug." She invited, opening her arms wide to him. Her smile inviting and her voice so sweet.

Erik found himself walking forward, unable to resist the lure of this apparition. But when he got close enough to almost touch her, her countenance changed and she lashed out, striking him across the face with her hand. Even though it was not real, and in some part of his fevered mind he knew this, he still reacted as if it were and fell to the floor in shock.

"You monster! You horrible little fiend! You ruined my life, you condemned me to solitude with only a little demon like you to keep me company in my old age! I am dying inside this house, inside this wretched body that bore the devil's seed. You are my curse…and I curse you in return. You will wander this world alone! You will never have love…never _keep_ love. If I cannot find peace, neither will _you!" _And with one more look of hate she too vanished, leaving Erik sobbing on the floor.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry!" He called to her, but she was gone and she did not accept his apology. "Please come back…please…"

"You can beg all you want but there aint no one gunna help you, boy!" Came a new voice…and yet it was not new to his ears. Erik recognized it immediately.

_Oh no…not him! Anyone but him!_

"Get up little corpse and face your master! Get up and look at me or I will make you suffer for your disobedience!" Javert promised in his usual evil tone.

Erik struggled to rise, fighting the overwhelming waves of nausea and dizziness that were assaulting him. He made it to his feet at last and tried to stand up straight, not wishing to seem afraid…but again, he was. _He always was of Javert._

"That is more like it, little corpse. I like it when you show old Javert the respect he is due…the respect due to a master by his slave. And that is what I am…your _master_! And tonight you will show the world just how easily you obey me, you will show them your face on your own. No chains, no ropes, just you standing there like an obedient little slave and you will show them your face just like I tell you to!"

"NO!" Erik yelled. "Never!"

"Oh you _will_ obey me! You will do exactly as Javert commands, slave!"

"Or what… or you will beat me again? I don't care anymore. I am through being your whipping boy. I will die before I comply with one more of your commands!" Erik spat, reaching out to hold onto the back of the lounge for support.

"You will, will ya?" Javert said, an evil smile coming to his lips. "Well, I can see we need to move on to new tactics. You are not a pathetic little boy anymore…are you? You are a man now. A man with courage, strength and…desires." He stopped there and let his words sink in. "Oh yes, I can see it in your eyes when you look at her…you desire her, this Christine. Well I can desire too. And if you do not do as I say I will take what you desire and make her mine!"

Suddenly before his eyes Javert transformed into Prince Jamal. He was standing there in all his royal finery and he was holding the end of a rope in his hand. Erik let his eyes follow the coil downward until it led to…Christine! She was kneeling on the floor beside Jamal and the rope was wound around her neck and she was fighting it, gasping for air as her fingers dug at the constricting noose.

"Let her go!" Erik yelled, lunging forward desperate to free her. But they both disappeared before he could reach her.

"Let who go?" Jamal's voice came from behind him now. This time when he turned he saw that the prince held Christine in his arms, one hand fisted in her luscious curls while the other one pressed firmly to her back as he crushed her to him. "Do you mean her? Your little song bird?"

"NO!" Erik once more rushed forward but like before they vanished and again he could not save her.

"Erik?" He heard a voice say from behind him. This time the voice seemed strange…almost familiar and kind, but as he spun around Erik once more came face to face with Jamal. "Why should you care what I do?" The image asked, his voice now hard and cruel again. "She is my property now, you have no say in the matter. You lost…you could have killed me but you chose to let me go free. You failed…you could have protected her but you showed mercy. You let me live and now I will destroy you by taking the only thing you ever loved…I will take Christine!"

"NO!" Erik screamed, a surge of power coming to him as he raced forward and grabbed at the man he hated with a burning fire. And while he had expected the vision to fade away like last before, this time his hands made contact with solid flesh and he wrapped his fingers around his neck and began to squeeze, enjoying the sensation as he felt Jamal's body struggle and the life begin to drain from him. "I will kill you, Jamal….I will kill you!"

.

Christine had run all the way back up to the apartments, a string of apologies and words of love on her lips as she entered the room. But what she saw there made her stop short, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Erik was doubled over in pain, his hands and body shaking violently as he reached out for something in front of him that was not really there. He was yelling at this apparition but she could see nothing there at all.

"Erik?" She said, her voice full of concern and fear. She watched as he rounded, looking at her as if he were not seeing her at all, but instead someone else entirely. And suddenly he was charging her, moving with lightning speed and before she could even think he had his hands around her throat and was pushing her to the floor, his grip so tight she could not move or breath.

"I will kill you Jamal…I will kill you!" Erik shouted at her, his amber eyes were almost black, his pupils were now so wide.

He continued to strangle her and she knew in seconds she would lose consciousness. Her throat was on fire and she could feel his hands begin to slowly crush the life out of her. She had to do something or die at the hands of her husband! What could stop him…what could break this mad spell he was obviously under that made him believe she was Prince Jamal? Her vision was stating to grow dark and she was beginning to fade. So Christine did the only thing she could think of, the only thing that might snap him out of this madness…she reached up and ripped the mask off of his face!

Even through her pain Christine was shocked by what she saw, taking in the sight before her in its entirety. It was all she had imagined and more…hideous and grotesque and it was made all the more so by the shock and hatred now ablaze on his face. Her hands had not done it justice though and she now knew exactly why Erik had forbidden her to look at him. The deep set eyes, the gaping hole where his nose should have been, coupled with the paper thin skin pulled tight over jutting bones all riddled with a spider web of blue veins was almost too horrible to behold. All his hate and all his suffering now made sense and she could see how he might have turned to drugs and killing just to rid himself of the painful memories that haunted him every time he was forced to see his own visage. He looked down at her now in shock and disbelief as she felt his grip begin to loosen. Christine had at last seen his face…she now knew the truth.

Erik screamed in rage and betrayal as he let go of her, throwing himself backwards with a strangled cry as his hand flew over his now exposed face. As the air touched his once protected cheek his eyes darted around frantically in an attempt to locate his mask. The effects of his drug induced high only intensified with his fear as his fingers trembled on his gnarled flesh as he cried out incoherently. Without the familiar shield of his mask the light blazed directly into his unprotected eyes and as he blinked away the harsh rays, his sanity broke through the hazy. The sudden rush of blood through his system felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him. All the madness seemed to dissipate and he became suddenly aware of exactly who it was now staring at him and his unmasked face! He watched Christine turn slightly, coughing and gasping for air as she held her damaged neck. Erik fell to the floor a few feet away and groped for his mask like a mad man, all the while making sounds like a wounded animal. When his hand came in contact with the mask she had discarded he put it back in place and whirled back around to face her, his eyes widening as if he realizes what had just happened…what he had just done!

"Christine?" He whispered, starting to crawl forward as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Christine!" He yelled, gathering her up into his arms and holding her tightly to him. "What have I done…oh Christine…what have I done to you?!"

Christine could hardly see him anymore, as a dark fog began closing in all around. She managed to reach up and touch is exposed cheek one last time and whisper a final word from her raspy and injured throat.

"Erik…" And then darkness took her.

Erik watched as the life left her eyes and they fluttered closed. _No! NO!_ He screamed inside his head as he rocked her back and forth. Not his Christine…not his love! He was beside himself with grief over what he had done…he had attacked Christine! He let out a cry like a crazed and dying animal as he buried his face in her hair and began to sob uncontrollably, saying her name over and over again.

_He had killed Christine!_

_._

_._

**REMEMBER….I warned you! :::FP33 ducks under her bed for protection and sticks out a white flag – waving it frantically:::: (Hey, Kas….what are YOU doing under here? Looking for Butterflybird?)**

**Ok, now tell me what you thought.**

**Was the scene where the Shahbanu revealed Erik's secret OK?**

**How about when that harpy kissed him! And wanted him to sleep with her….eeewwwww**

**Or when Erik tried to explain to Christine why he did it all?**

**Was the drugging of Erik good? **

**How did you like his hallucinations?**

**Did you expect him to strangle Christine?**

**Will you send me a review and let me know?**


	29. Chapter 29

**It has been brought to my attention that not everyone has read Susan Kay's Phantom story – it is a book, not FF. It is AWESOME and you can buy it on Amazon. If you have never read it well that is where I got the characters of Javert, his mother and Giovanni. All very important people in his past and I thought it was only right that they show up and torment him just a little – ya I now, gotta love that angst. For those who asked and I could not respond to, here is the rundown on Giovanni real fast – but go to Wikipedia and check out the synopsis of the book if you do not have time to read it and that will catch you up pretty well.**

Giovanni is an elderly Italian master stonemason, who discovers a thirteen-year-old Erik on one of his sites one morning, and takes him on as an apprentice. Giovanni practically adopts Erik and loves him as the son he never had, while training him all the while as a mason. Erik flourishes underneath Giovanni's care, and though a darkness was growing in the boy, the Italian helped to quell it for some time. Their rapport was interrupted by the return of Giovanni's youngest daughter, Luciana. Giovanni was the only father that Erik had ever known, and he almost hero-worshiped the man. For the rest of his life, Erik would refer to no other man as "sir," due to the trust that was eventually lost between them over the accidental death of his daughter.

**Ok, commercials are over…..now back to the program…**

Chapter 29

Nadir had been in the city with Darius when Kas had located him and told him of the situation. Immediately Nadir took off on his horse towards the palace, leaving the two other men to follow.

He had been afraid that something like this was going to happen…the Shahbanu was just too evil to let things be! Damn her!

The palace seemed more expansive than usual and it felt like it took forever to get to Erik's apartments. But when at last he did and pushed his way in unannounced, he almost wished he had never entered at all! Before his eyes was the worst possible scenario he could imagine, Erik sitting on the floor holding a lifeless Christine in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Oh Allah, what had happened?!

"Erik!" Nadir said, rushing to his side and kneeling down next to him, placing his hand on his friend's shoulders as he tried to ease his pain. "Erik, tell me what happened…is Christine…is she…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"She…she is dead." Erik said between sobs. "I…I…killed her!"

At first Nadir believed that Erik meant that she was dead _all because of him_, it sounded very much like something Erik would say…that _the Shahbanu_ had killed Christine but he blamed himself. But then Erik continued.

"I…I strangled her with my own hands, Nadir…I watched the life drain out of her eyes…I killed her!" Erik could hardly get the words out but when he did he began to shake even more violently if that was at all possible.

"You what…?!" Nadir asked, unable to fathom what the man before him had said. "_You_ killed her?!"

"I didn't mean to…I thought she was someone else…the Shahbanu drugged me…I was hallucinating and she came in…and I…I thought she was Jamal and I…I killed her!" Erik fought to explain, still rocking her back and forth his arms, kissing her limp hand and brushing the hair from off her forehead as his tears fell on her beautiful face.

Nadir felt his eyes fill with tears and he let them fall without shame. He had once been in the same place as Erik…holding the lifeless body of the woman he loved and knowing there was nothing he could do to bring her back to him. As Erik moved he could see the evidenced of his friend's handiwork on her neck. The red marks and the growing bruises were evidence of what had taken place. He grieved for her pain, for the fear she must have felt as she found herself dying at the hands of the man she loved, perhaps without even knowing why. Nadir's heart went out to Erik as well, and he couldn't even imagine how he now felt knowing that he was the one responsible for her death. Nadir reached out and stroked Christine's hair gently…he was going to miss her terribly. The two sat there for a few moments, no words were said, for what words could have been adequate?

Nadir suddenly stood and looked around the room quickly, seeing the broken glass by the wall and the opened bottle of Arrack on the cabinet, he headed for it. He took the decanter in his hand and splashed a bit of the liquid on his fingers he tasted it on his tongue before spitting it out in disgust.

"Hashish! And a deadly dose too! How much did you have Erik?" He asked, looking at his friend nervously. Should he now fear for his own life…he remembered how crazed Erik would get when he was using this stuff.

"Three glasses….I went crazy from it. Began seeing things that were not there. But when Christine…oh my Christine… she ripped off my mask and it all went away…like the rush of adrenalin flushed it from my system. But I am still in pain…not like before… something is different." But Erik didn't care about the pain anymore, the only pain he now felt was that in his heart over losing his Christine.

Nadir picked up the container and looked at the glass bottom, his eyes growing wide as she saw a dark black residue lining the base as it swirled around in the rich golden liquid.

"You were not just drugged Erik, you were poisoned!" Nadir said, setting the decanter down and rushing back to his friend. Grabbing his hand, Nadir pulled Erik's sleeve up and looked at his veins…they were turning black! "The Shahbanu put a poison in your drink as well, when the darkness reaches your heart, you will die!"

"I don't care…nothing matters now…nothing ever mattered but Christine… and now she is dead." Once more he buried his head in her hair and let out a cry of grief-stricken madness.

Nadir took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it reverently. She was the kindest of women, the gentlest of souls. Suddenly he felt something…a pulse! He moved his fingers against her wrist to make sure…dare he hope? Yes! There it was again!

"Erik! Move, damnit!" He yelled, pushing his friend away from her as he leaned down to place his ear to her heart. It was faint, but she did have a heartbeat! "She is not dead, she is alive!" He told his stunned friend as he eased her from Erik's lap and onto the floor with great care. She needed medical attention…but he was not skilled in this area and Erik was in no condition to care for matters.

Just then the doors opened again and both Darius and Kas came skidding to a halt as they saw the scene before them.

"Oh, Allah, no!" Darius said as Kas simply stared in disbelief.

"Darius, go to my quarters and bring my medical supplies immediacy!" Nadir yelled. "Kas…get me some warm water and see if Erik has any arnica herbs. Hurry!"

Erik seemed stunned, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and Nadir knew that he was unable to bring himself to believe his words. Erik dared not even hope.

"She is alive I tell you! You did _not_ kill her. But I am not familiar with wounds of this kind, I cannot tell the extent of her injuries. The best I can do is treat the outer symptoms and hope her neck is not broken or crushed.

Nadir's words finally sank in to Erik's tortured mind and he once more gathered her into his arms and cried the tears he thought he no longer had in him. She was alive…his Christine was alive!

Kas came back then with the things Nadir had requested and found he could not take his eyes off of Erik sitting there holding Christine. Kas had feared this man…lived in dread of displeasing him at the risk of his life. His reputation as a cold and merciless killer had always surrounded him, but now to see him there a broken and grieving man was a powerful blow. The dark Angel did love this girl…he truly did! And Kas now felt a form of kinship with this dangerous assassin, for he too had grown extremely fond of his charge.

Darius arrived soon after and Nadir got to work, forcing Erik back as he bathed her neck in the herb infused liquid and then gently wrapped bandages around her throat, hiding the painful sight from Erik's eyes.

"Now we need to see to you, Erik." Nadir said, placing his hand on Erik's forehead and feeling the raging fever that had already taken hold.

"I don't matter!" He growled, touching Christine's cheek gently as he grabbed his middle and bent forward as another spasm of pain wracked his body.

"Erik…you will die without some help…although I fear that there is no cure for the poison that snake gave you." He did his best to recall all the different kinds of toxins known to this land. Only a few had antidotes…and he knew this was not one of them.

"Then I will die….Nadir….I will die and this world will be the better for it." He said, stopping ever few seconds to take a painful breath. "Christine is all that matters now….I need….I need to get her to safety. If I die, I cannot protect her any more….we have to think of her now."

"Erik, do not talk that way." Nadir scolded him, but he knew he was right.

"You said you…you had a way to get her out of Persia….I need you to send her away now. Right now before…before I die and …the Shah will take her." Erik knew he was getting worse, the pain was becoming unbearable and soon he would slip into oblivion. "Please, Nadir…help me one last time…help me save her."

Nadir looked at the eyes of his helpless and pleading friend and gave in with a sad nod. He would not deny Erik his final wish.

"I will take her to my contact…we will get her out of Persia." He agreed. "We will give you a moment to say your farewells." Nadir rose to his feet and ushered the two other men towards the kitchen to give Erik his privacy.

Erik took her gently into his arms and held her upon his lap as he stroked her cheek, memorizing every line and every curve with each delicate touch. Oh she was perfection…far too lovely for the likes of him. He knew it had all been too good to be true…to perfect to last.

"Please forgive me, my love. Forgive your Erik for the pain he has caused you. These sinful hands were never meant to hold beauty…they destroy all that is good, defile all they touch. And yet, for a while you were mine and I loved you for it…I loved you so deeply and will never stop even after I take my last breath." He stopped there again as he was overcome with a wave of burning pain. Composing himself once more he continued. "I will cherish every moment we shared, every single one and I hope you will not look back on our time with regret…I hope you will remember the love…and not the way we ended." He leaned down and kissed her still lips as his tears fell from beneath is mask and moistened her cheeks. "Oh Christine!" He sobbed, holding her tightly while still being as gentle as possible. He could not let her go! She was his life…his love….his reason for living! But as he felt another spasm take hold of him, he knew his life was forfeit. Getting her safely out of Persia would be his final task on this earth and he refused to go out a failure! "Nadir!" He called, knowing it was time.

Nadir and the other two men came back in and stood beside him.

"I am ready…but first…go to my dresser, there is a small box…bring me the ruby necklace there." He directed, watching as Darius complied, retrieving the piece of jewelry he asked for. Erik leaned forward and placed the chain around her head and neck with such care and reverence, laying the gem out gently as he stared at her once last time. No…his eyes were never meant to look upon such beauty as hers, never meant to touch perfection…but he had cheated fate, he had held happiness in his hands if even for a short time. "Now take her…take her and go." He directed, his voice breaking on the words.

"It will be dangerous getting her out of the palace unseen." Nadir began, looking around as if forming a plan.

"Use my secret exit." Erik directed, gesturing weekly over his shoulder to the bedroom. "Behind the tapestry on the wall, there is a hidden door…I built it the day I took up residence here…just for such occasions." It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. "It will lead you down to the stables, the passageway is narrow, but I think you can manage. Get her out safely, Daroga…I am placing what little faith I have left in this world on you now."

Nadir nodded in understanding and leaned down to scoop up the still unconscious Christine.

"You two do what you can for him until I return. Get him to his bed and force him to drink as much water as possible, perhaps it will help flush out the poison…or at least offer him some comfort before he…." Nadir could not bring himself to say the final words.

Erik nodded, knowing that his chances were slim at best and that Nadir knew it. He forced himself to rise, almost a struggle in futility, but he made it. Leaning down he kissed Christine on the forehead and whispered one last time.

"Christine… I love you." And then he watched helplessly as Nadir left the room with his wife…his love…_his Christine_.

The last sound Nadir had heard as he entered the darkened passage was the cry of rage and grief from Erik followed by the sound of him falling to the floor. He prayed that Erik was not dead, that he had just succumbed to his overwhelming misery and collapsed. Darius and Kas would have to care for him now…he needed to concentrate on Christine.

Once out of the passageway and into the stables he chose a fast looking horse and quickly saddled it before someone happened along and saw them. The sun was beginning to set and Nadir would be glad for the cover of darkness to hide his actions. He found a blanket and wrapped the lifeless girl in it as he gently swung himself up onto the steed and kicked it into motion. It would be a long ride and he was in need of haste. He only prayed that man he had contacted would be waiting for him where he was told he would be.

Christine never awoke during the long ride and it worried Nadir greatly. What if Erik had done irreparable damage to her throat? A crushed larynx or broken bones in her neck would spell death for her. But he couldn't let himself think of that right now, he had to get her out of Persia and fulfill Erik's final wish. He would not let his friend down! When he reached the small shack he had been told the man he sought would be staying at, he dismounted with as much care as he could and kicked the door open in front of him. He saw the faces of one man and two women turn towards him as they rose in alarm.

"Are you Rahim?" He asked without skipping a beat.

"Depends on who is asking." The man said, his eyes narrowing as his hand went to the hilt of his sword.

"I am Nadir, I was told you can get this woman out of Persia." He said, walking over and placing Christine on a nearby couch.

The man stared at the Persian for a moment before ordering the two women to leave the room. Once they were gone he became all business.

"I was not told that she was injured, this will raise the price of her extradition considerably." He told Nadir, coming over to inspect the girl closer. He had to admit that she was a beauty.

"Money is no object. If you take on the task tonight and accomplish it successfully I will pay you double what you were initially promised." Nadir assured him, willing to do whatever it took.

"Double…well now, she must be pretty special then." He surmised, rubbing his hand over the stubble on his chin. "Why is it worth so much to you to see her get out of here?"

Nadir was not sure what to say…but he went for the scare tactic.

"Are you familiar with the man known as The Angel of Doom?" He asked, watching Rahim's eyes grew wide with recognition, telling Nadir that he had. "This is his consort and he wishes for her to be taken safely away. Will you be the one to go against his express wishes… and fail?"

"This one belongs to the dark Angel?" The man breathed in fear, looking down at her now with renewed interest. "And it is _his_ idea that she be taken away…I will not be crossing him by doing so, will I?"

"You will cross him if you _do not_!" Nadir threatened. "Now can you do this tonight…it is vitally important that we get her out of Persia right away."

"It can be accomplished…for triple the price." He told Nadir, realizing that he had the man over a barrel and was now taking advantage of it.

"Done!" Nadir agreed, not hesitating for a moment. "I will give you half now and half when I am assured that the job is complete. I will expect proof of her safety from her own hand. If you cannot provide me his assurance, you will not only forfeit your money, but I will also personally hunt you down and take your life. Do we have an understanding?"

The man paused for a moment and then stuck out his hand in agreement. The shook hands and then set to work on the plan.

Christine could hear water…not the sound of running water like in a bath or sink, but lapping water as it hit the side of a boat nearby. She struggled to open her eyes but they were so very heavy. What had happened? Why did her throat hurt so much and arms would not move? At last she willed her eyes to open and focus, seeing the dark and concerned face of Nadir above her staring straight ahead at something in the distance. She realized she was wrapped in a blanket, hence the reason for her arms not working, and her Persian friend was holding her in his embrace.

"N…." She tried to speak but hardly a sound would come out. Any effort to form a word was like stabbing knives in her neck. What was wrong?!

Nadir felt, rather than heard, her try to speak and he looked down with eyes full of elation and sympathy.

"Christine!" He said, walking over to a nearby crate and setting her down gently as he kneeled in front of her. "Praise Allah that you are awake! How do you feel, my dear?"

Once again she tried to make a sound but it hurt far too much.

"No…don't try and talk. Your neck and throat are severely damaged, and while I did what I could you should not try and talk for as long as possible to help it heal."

Christine touched her throat with her hands gingerly and Nadir could see that she was trying to remember everything that happened and when her eyes became wide and she grabbed a hold of his shoulder he knew she remembered. When she looked at him with pleading eyes, Nadir knew what she was asking and he was loathed to be the one to break the news.

"Erik was drugged by the Shahbanu…he was out of his mind. When you came in he mistook you for a vision of Jamal and he attacked you. Your throat is injured but hopefully not too severely. We were so afraid for you when you would not wake up." When Christine heard him say 'we' she began to look around frantically, desperately trying to lay her eyes on Erik. Nadir once more continued his sad story. "He is not here, Christine…he is…he may already be dead."

Tears instantly sprung to her eyes as she grabbed his hands, willing him to explain his words.

"The Shahbanu also poised his drink…he was already succumbing to its effects when I left with you. Erik's final wish was that I get you safely out of Persia. He was beside himself with grief over what he had done and could think of nothing but your safety, even over his own life. If he dies tonight, and I do believe he will, he will go to his grave regretting what he did to you today. He loved you more than anything in this world…you must believe that Christine."

This was too much…she wanted to cry, to scream at the top of her lungs for the loss of her beloved Erik, but no sound would come. Instead she threw herself on top of the crate and began to sob hysterically. No, no, no! Not her Erik…not her husband!

Rahim came up just then and looked at the crying girl with a touch of irritation.

"Well at least she is alive." He sighed, not enjoying her tearful display.

"You will show some respect!" Nadir berated him.

"Fine. But if this is going to happen we have to go now." Rahim said, walking over and taking Christine by the arm as he began to pull her up.

Nadir stepped forward and slapped his hand away.

"I swear that if I hear you have treated her unkindly or with an ounce of disrespect, the Angel of Doom with be the least of your worries! I hope I make myself perfectly clear!" He growled, reaching down and gently bringing Christine up into a standing position. He looked down at her tear filled eyes and his heart went out to her. She had suffered so much…lost all she loved and now she had to flee. "Christine, I have made arrangements for you to be transported out of Persia for your own safety. This is Rahim, he will be taking care of you and he will make sure that you see the ship's doctor as soon as you are underway. You will travel by steamer across the Caspian Sea, then be transported over land through Russia and then at last on to France. Rahim has made all the arrangements but if you need anything else…take this." Nadir explained, and taking a small pouch containing some money he tucked it in her hand.

Christine looked up suddenly as if she were just realizing what Nadir was telling her…she was leaving Erik behind! Not only behind… but dying! She began to shake her head vigorously, causing sharp pains up her neck, but she didn't care. She could not leave Erik!

Nadir understood her protests but spoke firmly to her.

"Yes, Christine, you have to go. Erik wants it this way. I will go back and stay with him till the end. And I promise you this, if by some miracle Erik lives… nothing under the sun could keep him from your side. Please believe this to be true. If he does not live…then _I_ will come and find you. I swear it. You will not be abandoned to this world."

Christine wanted to tell Nadir so much, to thank him, to tell Erik she loved and forgave him but without her voice she was powerless. Instead she just threw her arms around the Persian and hugged him as if she would never let go. She hoped this conveyed everything in her heart.

"We have to go!" Rahim repeated, reaching out his hand once more, but this time offering it to her, not just grabbing.

When she turned to look at the man holding his hand out she froze…she couldn't do it. She had to go back to Erik! She began to step back, eying both the man and Nadir, her look of grief telling them she couldn't leave without her husband!

Nadir furrowed his brows; she was not going to make this easy, was she? But why should he expect any different? She _was_ after all Erik's wife and if _he_ had never been one to follow orders…why should _she_? But Nadir knew it had to be done. So stepping forward he grabbed her around the waist and brought her to Rahim as she kicked and fought him, her tears now expressing her anger and despair where her voice could not.

"Take her and go!" Nadir said, his heart aching for the poor girl.

Rahim scooped her up and carried her on up the plank and onto the ship, all the while Christine was fighting him and looking back at Nadir with pleading eyes and outstretched hands.

Nadir watched as she disappeared from his sight, standing there as he let a single tear roll down his cheek. He was going to miss that little girl so terribly much.

As the Persian turned and mounted his horse, now headed it back towards the palace, he didn't notice the dark figure lurking in the shadows, watching him go.

**Oh the plot thickens. Christine is leaving town thinking Erik will be dead by morning… Erik might very well _BE_ dead by morning…and Nadir will be _IN _mourning!**

**See, and you were all worried I was going to kill off Christine…silly readers… hee hee. **

**So what do you think of Nadir's plan?**

**About poor Erik's poison problem?**

**Of Rahim?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

.

.

Christine had given up her struggle by the time they reached the cabin and Rahim tossed her none too gently on the small bed in the corner of the room. She quickly buried her face in the shabby pillow and continued to sob silently.

"Great, just what I need! Locked in a small cabin for the whole trip with a weeping female." He huffed, going over to a trunk and opening it. "I would suggest you get it out of your system now, girl, because I will not stand for it much longer." He gave her a sly smile over his shoulder. "I only know of one way to make a girl stop her bawling, but I doubt you or your master would appreciate my methods."

Christine stopped crying when she heard his words, looking up at him with a world of hate in her eyes. _Just you try it_, she thought to herself. She would kill him before she let him touch her! Christine no longer had anything to lose and no one to turn to for protection except herself…she was truly on her own.

"That is better." Rahim said, walking back over as he tossed some clothes at her. "Put these on."

Christine looked down at the ragged garments and then back up at him questioningly.

"You are going to have to make this trip in disguise. I am not about to fight off every man on this ship who takes a shine to you. Now go in the washroom and put those on. We do not have much time." He ordered.

Christine hesitated only for a moment and then complied, slipping into the other room and began to disrobe. When she removed her top she suddenly realized she was wearing the necklace Erik had given her…the very one she had claimed would always be the symbol of their marriage. Had Erik put this on her before Nadir had taken her away? Was this his way of saying he still loved her? Her eyes began to tear up once more at the thought of him back at the palace…sick and dying. She cursed Nadir for forcing her to leave, for not allowing her to be there for him in his final hours. Oh the pain in her heart was a hundred times worse than that in her throat. How was she supposed to go on living without him? All she wanted to do was sink to the floor and lose herself in her grief, but a pounding on the door roused her back to reality.

"I said hurry up, I am not going to wait all day!" Rahim called.

She quickly finished dressing in the shirt and trousers, concealing her necklace underneath as she stepped back out into the room.

"Much better, but there is one more thing." He took a step closer to her, apparently not deterred when she moved back. He had a small piece of twine in one hand and a set of sheers in the other. "Now hold still, this aint gunna hurt unless you squirm." He said, taking her by the arm and spinning her around. She gasped in horror as she realized what he was planning to do. He was going to cut her hair!

Christine yanked out of his grasp and tried to get away, but he caught her once more and held her arm roughly.

"I said hold still! You aint gunna fool no one into believing you are a boy with those lovely locks of yours. They've got to go or you will be discovered for sure." He barked, shaking her slightly as if to warn her.

Christine shut her eyes and tried not to cry as he tied her hair with the string at the base of her neck and then began to cut right above it. Christine was not truly vain…but she had never cut her hair more than a few inches in all her life and she knew how much Erik liked her long curls. Oh Erik! If he were truly gone, what did her hair even matter? Nothing mattered without Erik!

When the deed was done he threw a small hat at her and told her to put it on, standing back to survey his handiwork.

"I suppose it will have to do. You still look pretty delicate to pass for a boy, but maybe we can wipe some dirt on your face or something later." Rahim decided. He took the fistful of hair he had just cut off and the clothes she had been wearing and stuffed them into a bag that he threw over his shoulder before looking back at her. "Now I got some business to take care of but I will be back before the ship sails. You stay put here until then and don't you go trying to run off either. There are a lot of unscrupulous men on this ship and it would be a shame if one of them decided to spirit you away." He hoped his threat would make her think twice about leaving the cabin. "Then we will see about getting that throat of yours looked at. Not that I would mind much if you couldn't talk at all, it might make this trip a lot more pleasant in my way of thinking." And with that he left the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him.

.

Christine collapsed onto the bed once more, too exhausted to care about anything but her beloved Erik. _Please forgive me Erik_…she cried. The last words she had spoken to him were words said in anger. He had no idea that she had forgiven him or that she still loved him…and now he would never know! With her mind and body exhausted she soon fell asleep, her tears continuing to fall in her anguish.

.

.

Rahim knew he was cutting it close but the money would make it worth the risk. He had told his partner to wait for him by the dock and he felt he had just enough time before the ship sailed to deliver the goods. When Nadir had brought the girl in, the first thing he had noticed was her hair! It would be worth a fortune on the back streets of the market place. And when he saw her clothes, he knew those had been purchased at the most expensive shop in the city, and it too would bring him a fistful of coins. Nadir may be paying him a hefty sum to get the girl out, but a wise man never passed up a chance for a little more. He saw his partner emerge from the shadows and walk towards him, leading a large grey horse as he came.

"I got the goods right here, now make sure you don't get swindled when you sell them. They are worth top price." He ordered, as he wrapped the strap of the bag around the saddle horn on the horse. But before his partner could respond a blade came slicing through the air and landed deeply in his chest, causing him to fall to the ground with a strangled cry.

Rahim looked around to see several of the palace guards on horseback approaching, swords drawn and murder in their eyes.

"Halt! Surrender yourself." They shouted at Rahim.

Not even pausing for a moment, the man quickly jumped on the horse and took off at a dead run in an attempt to escape his pursuers. The chase was on!

.

.

Nadir had just returned to the palace and it was with a heavy heart that he reluctantly entered Erik's chambers. He worried what he would find…his friend dead or still clinging to life in agony? Neither prospect brought him any peace and so he went in quietly. Nadir fist saw that both Darius and Kas were hovering around Erik's bed and looking very concerned. Erik still lived! When they heard him approach they seemed visibly relieved to see that he had returned.

"How is he?" Nadir asked, approaching the bed and watched as Erik, now drenched in sweat, moaned softly as his body writhed in agony.

"We have been forcing water down him, but he is fighting us. Even this sick he is still very strong." Darius told him. "Kas mixed up a tincture that he said might help and we have been trying to get him to drink that too, but he pushes us away and will not be settled."

"What is it you are trying to give him?" Nadir asked, eyeing the grey liquid in the glass held by Kas.

"I had an old horse once that got into some poison weeds and got real sick. My father was very knowledgeable about herb lore and he made up this concoction to flush the toxins out of the old nag. It worked on the horse, so I thought that it might work on the master." Kas said, looking kind of worried. "I mean, it may not help but it certainly couldn't hurt…right?"

"I dare say that I am willing to try anything at this point." Nadir said, a twinge of hope coming to his eyes. "Give me the mixture and I will see that he takes it all." Nadir reached out and took the glass from Kas. "Now you two go rest. I will sit with him for a while and then you can spell me when I am tired. I have a feeling it is going to be a long night."

The two men agreed and made their way out of the room, leaving Nadir alone with the delirious Erik.

Sitting on the bed beside him Nadir did his best to subdue the thrashing man. A little of the potion got spilled in the process as Erik moaned and twisted away from him, the sweat pouring down his face and chest as he struggled against Nadir. But Nadir was strong for his age and at last he forced the foul smelling liquid down Erik's throat. He was tempted to remove Erik's mask in order to offer him some relief from the heat his body was putting out as it fought the invasive poison but he dared not. Darius and Kas would not wish to return to the bedside if they saw what lay beneath. It had long since ceased to bother Nadir however, having seen Erik's face on several occasions over the years. What he now saw was simply Erik…his friend. A friend who would most likely die tonight unless he could find a way to save him. But how? Erik needed something to live for…some reason to fight his way back from death. He _needed_ Christine! Knowing it was his only chance, he leaned in closer and began to speak.

"Erik…listen to me! You have to fight this. You must get better , do you hear? Christine needs you." Erik suddenly moaned, his voice hoarse but Nadir could distinctly make out her name on his lips. "Yes, that's right…Christine." He was getting through to him. "She is safely on her way out of Persia, but she needs you. She needs you to go and find her. She still loves you, Erik…she wants you in her life. Are you going to let her down by dying? The Erik I know would never let some insignificant poison given to him by some crazy witch stop him from going to the woman who needs him…who loves him." Nadir felt Erik's hand grab hold of his arm and thought the grip was weak, it gave him hope. "That's right…fight it Erik. You have something to live for…you have Christine!"

Deep within his clouded mind Erik heard Nadir's words and he fought desperately to follow the sound of his voice. He was surrounded by a quagmire of black liquid, the thick and sticky substance seemed to trap him and was pulling him down. But in the distance he saw her….his Christine! She was walking towards him, her bright smile lighting up the darkness around him. She was his angel…his wife! She reached out her hand to him and he grabbed it with both of his, never wanting to let go and she somehow pulled him effortlessly out of the constricting mire. Christine had saved him once before, bringing him from the gloom of his past and into the light of love…and he was sure that she could do so again. He would fight, he would live….he would do it for her!

.

.

Rahim rode like the devil himself was after him, and as far as he was concerned it was not far from the truth. He led the palace guards on a merry chase through the streets and back roads of the city but soon his luck ran out. He made one wrong turn down an alley and found himself trapped, blocked off by a dead end. He was done for!

.

.

The Shahbanu sat in her chambers and waited anxiously. When her personal spies had come to her and reported Nadir's departure with the girl out of the city she had called forth a regiment of guards and sent them after him. Her instructions had been for them to wait until the Daroga had departed and take possession of the girl. Oh how her hands itched to get that little slave in her grasp, she would enjoy punishing her for captivating the heart of the man _she_ desired! She knew that Erik was probably already dead by now, her poisons always worked quickly and efficiently. But killing Erik was not enough, she wanted his slave to suffer as well! That little temptress had spoiled everything and now she wanted revenge. She would have to think up a very detailed ruse to throw her husband off the track from finding out it was her who instigated all this, killing his prized architect as well as the girl he so obviously wanted to bed, but she knew she would come up with something.

There was a knock at the door and her eunuch came in and bowed.

"The guards have returned with a prisoner." He announced.

"Excellent, show them in." She smiled, anxious to see the girl suffering at her feet. However, her face fell and her brows furrowed when the guards dragged in a badly beaten man instead of the girl she had been expecting. "What is this?! Where is the girl?" She yelled, causing the guards to flinch and stop where they were.

"There was no girl. We followed him but he was alone." One of them explained, fear coming to his eyes at the thought they had failed the Shahbanu.

"Your spy told us that this man had taken her from the Daroga but when we caught up to him, he was alone. We chased him down and brought him to you." The other guard continued.

"Bring him before me!" She ordered, watching as they stepped closer and forced the man to kneel before the Shahbanu. "Speak now or I will slit your throat. Where is the girl?!"

Rahim was shaking, and not just from the beating he took upon his capture. He had heard tales of how cruel and merciless the Shahbanu was and he now feared for his life…among other things.

"I…I…put her on a ship to Russia." He confessed, hoping that the truth might buy him some good will with her.

"Russia!?" She screamed, throwing her glass of wine at the guards in her fury. "I wanted to watch her die in front of me, not have her escape to Russia!"

"The girl.. was injured, my queen…" Rahim stammered, trying to placate her in some way. "She may already be dead…she suffered from a terrible throat injury. She was probably going to die anyway." He knew he was exaggerating, but he would say anything to save his skin.

"Really…her throat you say?" This news brought an unexpected smile to her lips as she reached up and touched her own neck in remembrance of Erik's fondness for strangling his victims. Perhaps Erik had made her suffer already, her drug and poison having brought out the beast in him like she had hoped. She reached out and grabbed the man by the hair and pulled his head up to look directly at her. "Tell me everything you know about the girl or you will suffer her fate in her place."

"I…I only know what the man Nadir told me." Rahim stammered nervously, his head cranked in a painful position. "That she was the consort of The Angel of Doom and he wished her to be sent away from Persia. I was to take her on the ship…get her to Russia and then eventually see she was taken to France. I heard him say that someone named Erik wanted her to go, that he was dying but if he lived he would come to France to find her. And if this Erik did not live, then Nadir said he would go there to be with her. Was this Erik some lover of hers… did The Angel of Doom kill him because he dared take his consort?"

"Something like that…" She said, her face twisting in rage. "What else…is there anything else?"

"I tried to disguise her as a boy for the trip…to keep her safe from the men on the crew…I cut her hair and dressed her in pants and a shirt. I was going to sell her fine clothes and hair at the market for a profit." He said, not knowing what else to say, but when the Shahbanu demanded more…he would have told her everything he knew in order to live.

"You cut her hair?" She asked slowly. "You planned on selling it?"

"Yes…it is in the bag there along with her clothes." The told her, pointing to the satchel that one of the guards held in his hand.

"Give it here!" She said, reaching out for it and quickly opening the flap. Drawing out the bundled of brown curls she smiled her most evil smile yet. "So…Erik may yet live…and I can just imagine the pain he would suffer if he thought she had died from injuries inflicted by his own hands. And this, along with her clothes, might be just the proof I need to convince him of such." She laughed.

"Then my words have pleased you…I have done well?" Rahim asked, hope springing to his eyes.

"Yes, your words please me greatly. Unfortunately your words can never reach the ears of The Angel of Doom! And since I cannot trust you to keep silent…I will have to take care of that myself." She told him, signaling her guards with her eyes.

"What? No….no!" Those were the last words out of his mouth before the guard's blade sliced through his neck, making him lurch backward as he held his bleeding throat before he went limp and died.

"Now pay attention, you two." She told the two guards before her. "If you wish to remain in my service and not spend the rest of your days rotting in the dungeons, you will listen to what I have to say very carefully. I will have you learn your lines well… for this will literally be the performance of your lives since failure means your death!"

.

.

Morning came and with it small improvements in Erik's condition. Nadir was not sure if it was from the concoction that Kas had made or because of Erik's love for Christine. Whatever the reason, the Daroga was glad to see it. Erik's fever had broken sometime in the night, his breathing seemed easier and when Nadir had looked at his arms he saw that the black in his veins had lessened as well. But it was not until late afternoon when Erik actually opened his eyes that Nadir felt that he might just live after all.

"How are you feeling, my friend?" Nadir asked, smiling down at him in wonder. Could nothing kill this devil of a man?

"Weak…" Erik answered with a raspy voice as he looked around. His eyes were still glazed over with confusion, showing that he was not quite all there just yet. "Christine…?"

"She is safely on her way to Russia. You just concentrate on getting better and then you can be with her again soon." Nadir instructed, placing his hand on Erik's shoulder.

His words seemed to relax the masked man and Nadir was glad when he closed his eyes and appeared to rest easier. Nadir hoped he would sleep for the rest of the day to help him regain his strength…but that was not to be.

"Where is he? Where is Erik?!" A booming voice came from the living quarters, announcing the presence of the Shah.

Nadir cringed…this was the last thing Erik needed right now. He could hear Darius and Kas stumbling over their words as they tried to explain but the Shah was not about to deal with servants and soon he saw the man entering the bed chamber in search of him.

"Nadir! What the hell is going on here?! I am told that Erik is dead?" He bellowed.

"No, your grace. Erik is quite ill, but still among the living." He assured him, standing and bowing to him in subjection. "Where did you hear that he had died?" As if he didn't already know.

"From me…" Came the evil and sultry voice of the woman Nadir had come to hate. "I heard it from some of the servants in the palace. Apparently he has been poisoned? How dreadful." She said, her concern sounding real, although the Daroga knew it was anything but.

Nadir saw Erik begin to twitch and stir at the sound of Shaheen's voice and he truly hoped that his friend was still too delirious to comprehend anything she was saying.

"Who the hell would have done this? Has he no guards, no food tasters? Who the blazes is going to finish my palace?!" The Shah raged on.

Nadir grew angry at his words but said nothing. Erik lay at deaths door and all that pompous mule of a Shah could think of was who was going to finish his blasted palace? Nadir was almost ashamed to call himself Persian if this was how his ruler chose to view his subjects.

"I have not given up hope that Erik will recover, my liege. As to who is responsible for this travesty…." Nadir began, having every intention on naming the Shahbanu as the culprit, but the wicked woman cut him off.

"Isn't it obvious who did this? It was his little consort! From what I heard she apparently poisoned him and when he realized it was her, he tried to kill her, strangling her until she was damaged beyond help. I was told that some man, whose identity could not be determined…" She stopped there, almost daring Nadir to cross her. "…spirited her away last night in hopes of getting her to safety."

"That little slave girl poisoned my architect?!" The Shah seemed outraged at this. "Call out the guards and have them scour the city…I want her found and flogged before I kill her myself."

Nadir saw Erik really react to that, turning his head from side to side as he moaned, his fingers gripping the sheet tightly. Nadir silently prayed that even if he was awake, that Erik would have the good sense to pretend to still be unconscious.

"I am sure she is long gone by now, your highness." Nadir said, still wanting to expose the Shahbanu.

"Not necessarily..." Shaheen said, taking hold of the Shah's arm and looking up at him sweetly. "I knew you would wish for such things so I sent my personal guards out as soon as I heard, in order to find her for you. Shall I show you what was discovered?"

"Yes! Of course!" He growled, anxious to vent his rage on someone.

The Shahbanu clapped her hands and from out in the living area two guards walked in dragging the dead body of Rahim between them. They tossed him down, face up, and Nadir recognized the man immediately, his face turning white with fear.

_Oh, no….Christine! _

"Who is this?" The Shah asked, looking down at the pale body before his feet.

"This is the man who tried to help the slave girl escape." She turned to the guards and snapped her finger. "Speak. Tell the Shah what you know."

One of the large men stepped forward and bowed low before speaking.

"We followed the trail of the woman to a ship bound for Russia. This man was to have been her guard and guide. However, when we found them it was too late. He claimed that her throat had been damaged, perhaps greater than any had known, and she had already died before we arrived. Knowing he needed to hide the evidence of her death, he told us he had thrown her body overboard."

The Shah seemed very angry over this and was staring down at Rahim's body so that he missed Nadir's pained expression.

"You lie!" Nadir spat…realizing too late that his outburst might bring him into question, but thankfully the Shah did not seemed to notice. He also didn't seem to notice how Erik had become fitful and very restless there on the bed. Nadir feared that somewhere in Erik's fevered mind he could fully understood what had just been said.

"No, mighty Daroga. It is all true." The other guard spoke up, defending his comrade. "At first we doubted his story, thinking he might be lying to protect her, but then he showed us evidence of her death. We meant to arrest him, to bring him back to the Shah for questioning, but when he struggled with us we were forced to kill him. We brought back his body, and these as proof of the girl's death as well." He told the Shah, holding up a leather satchel.

Nadir watched with wide eyes as the Shah opened the bag and withdrew the clothes Christine had been wearing when he last saw her and her beautiful long brown hair! _Oh Allah…it was true! _Nadir felt himself curl up and die inside!

"So you see, my husband. The slave girl got what she deserved. She tried to kill Erik and got herself killed in return. And I promise that I will have the palace staff questioned quite extensively and if I find that anyone else had assisted in her escape attempt, they will be flogged and beheaded immediately… and I do mean _anyone_." Again, Shaheen looked directly at Nadir, as if telling him to keep his mouth shut or she would destroy him.

"Well, I suppose that is the best form of vengeance…and while I would have enjoyed administering her punishment myself, it seems someone beat me to it." He stepped forward and gave Rahim's body a swift kick in the side. He then turned to Nadir and threw Christine's clothes and hair onto the floor in front of him. "You stay with Erik and inform me of any changes in his condition immediately! If he wakes, show him those, for he may rest easier knowing the girl who tried to kill him is now dead herself." With that he stormed from the room, followed by the Shahbanu who had an evil smile on her face like she knew she had won. The two guards trailed behind, carrying Rahim's body out with them.

Nadir strode forward, grabbing both doors to the bedroom and slamming them shut as he leaned his head against them in utter grief. Balling his fist he struck at the door several times in anger and defeat. He had failed…Erik had given him on task, to see that Christine was safely taken out of Persia and he had failed! He should never have trusted that mongrel Rahim, had he not sworn to him that he would get her to a doctor! No, it was unthinkable to have left innocent Christine in the clutches of that incompetent fool. Why had he allowed himself be fooled into believing he could trust that man? _Because they were desperate,_ he thought to himself. But it didn't make him feel any better and it didn't bring Christine back. How was he ever going to tell Erik now?

A sound behind alerted him to Erik's state of awake, and he turned to see his friend roll out of the bed and begin a slow and pained crawl towards the items the Shah had thrown to the floor. Nadir watched in grief and horror, as Erik grabbed Christine's clothes and hair and curled up into a ball around them, his body wracked with sobs as he held them to his chest. Nadir did not have to tell him that she was now gone…_he knew_.

Nadir approached Erik and kneeled beside him, his own tears running freely down his face, as he touched his friends trembling shoulder.

"Erik…I..I am so sorry." He lamented, not knowing what else to say.

"She is gone…Christine is gone…" Erik kept repeating. "What do I have to live for now?"

Nadir looked at the broken man in front of him, and said in a low and deadly voice.

"Revenge!"

.

.

**NOW don't take REVENGE on ME! I am not the bad guy here, I am NOT! It is the Shahbanu, get her…not me!**

**Now you know who was in the shadows in last night's chapter - Rahim's accomplice who was going to sell her clothes and hair for him.**

**Sooo, what did you like (if anything)  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Not much to report or say before this chapter….let me think….nope it is all pretty self-explanatory. Hope you like the 'Revenge'!**

Chapter 31

Christine woke when a particularly large wave made the ship rock violently, almost throwing her from the bed. She grabbed hold of the headboard and tried to remember where she was. Then it all came flooding back to her in one crashing wave of misery and she felt like crumbling apart and crying all over again. But she would not let herself. Erik has taught her to be strong, he had always been her rock…but now he was gone.

Christine looked around the room and wondered what time it was. She felt like she had slept forever but she was still exhausted from the harrowing events and the pain in her throat. She tested her voice but found it excruciating to try and speak so she halted any further attempt. She remembered the crazed look in Erik's eyes as he had hovered above her, his hands gripping her throat as he tried to kill her…but not _her _per say, but the image he mistook her for, Prince Jamal. She also remembered how she had got him to release her, by ripping off his mask and how it had brought him back to his senses. The look of sheer terror in his eyes when he realized it was her told her all she needed to know. He loved her, he had not meant to do it…and she had forgiven him immediately.

But his face…she had seen his face if only for a few moments before she had passed out. But her pain paled in comparison to the way he had looked at her with such grief and betrayal for what she had done. He had never wanted her to see his face and yet now she had. She didn't care…if Erik was truly gone, murdered by the Shahbanu's poison then she was glad she had seen it! It was terrible to be sure, but it was not something for her to fear or shun him for…it was simply Erik. The massive disfigurement would have remained a barrier between them until he had been able to work through his demons enough to show it to her, but she had been willing to wait. Just like she had been willing to wait for him to reveal his past to her. Now she knew it all, both the secrets of his sins and his face…and she loved him no less because of them.

Oh how could life have turned upside down so quickly? She was now once more on her own, lost to this cruel world without a home, a friend or a husband. The last time she remembered being in this much pain and grief was when she lost her father, but for as much as she loved him, she knew she loved Erik more. With Erik she had known the true power of emotional and physical love. Erik had given her that and now to have it ripped away so unexpectedly and so violently that it was almost more than she could take. She now understood why her father had grieved so much at the loss of her mother. But when _she_ had died, her father had always said he was blessed to still have a piece of her in his daughter…in Christine. She on the other hand had been left with nothing.

Shaking her mind clear she rubbed her tear swollen eyes, got off the bed and headed to the washroom. She splashed her face with water and dried it with a towel but when she looked in the mirror she gave a startled cry. Was that her? Was that really _her_ staring back from the glass? Christine reached her hand up and touched her short haircut and gave a look of misery and disgust. Not only was she now alone and a widow, she was also alone on a ship full of men dressed like a boy! And as much as she loathed Rahim, she began to wonder where the hell was he? He had said he would return shortly, but how much time has passed? How long had she slept?

Hours passed and there was still no sign of her would-be protector and soon her stomach, as well as her sore throat, gave her the courage to venture out of the cabin in search of food. Walking very quietly and trying to avoid contact with anyone she soon stumbled upon the mess hall. There was sounds coming from the adjoining room but no one was in the main dining area and when she spied some bread and a block of cheese she quickly grabbed a sizable portion of each and ran out before she was seen. She rounded a corner and ducked into an alcove and began to chew on the items she had pilfered, her stomach begging for them to make their way down to it. But her throat would not allow it. It burned and ached as she tried to swallow, at last causing her to give up and deny her hunger in disappointment. She needed to find a doctor!

It took her almost half an hour to successfully make her way through the ship unseen until she came upon the correct cabin, marked with a medical sign to signal she had found the right place. Gathering her courage she knocked loudly.

"Come in." She heard a man say from within, giving her leave to enter. She gave a sigh of relief when she recognized the man had spoken English when he invited her in…what a relief, at least she could understand him even if she could not answer back

When she did she saw that it was a very kind faced elderly gentleman who looked up from where he had been sitting. He eyed her with curiosity and gestured for her to have a seat.

"What can I do for you, lad?" He asked, a warm smile putting he at ease.

Christine could not speak so she just pointed to her throat, removing the bandage she assumed that Nadir had wrapped around it the day before.

"Well, son, it looks like you had some kind of trouble there. Let me take a look." He said sympathetically as he came closer to inspect her wound. He took his time, looking down her throat and touching the outside with care before he finally set back to give his verdict. "Well, there are no broken bones, but your windpipe is severely damaged and will take quite a while to heal. You will have to go without talking for at least a month and even after that you will always be somewhat limited in your range of voice. If you were to have therapy or special training you may regain full control of your range, but even then I am skeptical."

Christine nodded, suddenly sadden by the idea that she may never sing again. But once more she concluded that it no longer mattered without Erik there to sing for.

The doctor got up and took out a pad of paper and a pencil, handing it to Christine before he posed his next question.

"Care to tell me what happened to you…and why you are pretending to be a boy?" He asked, watching as her eyes widened in fear of her discovery. "Please do not be alarmed, I will not betray your secret if you do not give me cause to. And you had to know that as a doctor I would be able to spot a female neck and throat a mile away…even as damaged as yours is, I see no signs of an Adams apple." He smiled, watching her blush with shame at her attempt to deceive him.

They spent the next hour with him asking questions and her writing the answers down for him to read. When at last he was satisfied with all she had to report he sat back in his chair and regarded her thoughtfully.

"I will do what I can to help you out, Christine. I am very sorry for your loss, it is evident that you loved your husband very much…and he in turn loved you. But now you need to think of your own health and safety. We will be on this ship for many weeks and you will need to stay out of sight as much as possible. I am sure no one will bother you in your cabin, but keep the door barred just in case. I will bring you food and drink so that you will not need to venture out again, and I will make sure it is soft foods for the first few days until your throat can begin to heal. I will also give you something to take for the pain, but use it sparingly. It is a powerful drug and can become addictive if abused." He warned, standing up and handing her a small brown bottle. "Now let me escort you back to your cabin and see that you are not accosted along the way."

Christine wrote the words thank you on the tablet and he smiled back at her with a nod. She had found an ally. She only hoped that in her long and arduous quest to get to France she would find more along the way.

A full week had passed and Nadir had watched Erik grow stronger and more healthy each day, his desire to get better fueled on by his hate and need for revenge against those who had taken his love away from him. The Shah would come and visit every afternoon, assessing the health of his master architect in hopes that he would soon be well enough to resume work on is beloved palace. The Shahbanu accompanied him on every visit, most likely to insure that neither Erik nor Nadir betrayed her involvement in all this to the Shah. Little did she know they had no intention of alerting her sins to the Shah, for they had other plans in mind for her punishment.

"I want her dead!" Erik had told his friend when they began discussing their plan for retribution. "I want her dead and I want to kill her myself!"

"Erik…be reasonable…" Nadir began but was cut off.

"Be reasonable? Was she reasonable when she drugged and poisoned me? Was she reasonable when she made me commit such villainy against Christine?" Erik fumed, his poor health not diminishing his fiery temper. "I will not leave Persia without knowing she has been adequately punished for what she did to her!"

"I agree, she should pay for what she did." Nadir assured him. "But killing her is not the way. She would not suffer enough if we simply put her to death."

"She would if you let me do it my way!" Erik assured him. "I guarantee she would suffer!" The problem with that was she just might enjoy it, he thought to himself.

"Erik…would Christine approve of this attitude?" He asked, seriously.

Damn! He had to go and say that! Erik turned away from Nadir, avoiding his accusing stare. He remembered her words very clearly, that she did not condone wanton killing, and if he killed the Shahbanu that was exactly what it would be…wanton! But surely, she would have made an exception in _this_ case…right?

"Leave the Shahbanu to me, Erik. I promise that she will suffer for her involvement in what happened to Christine, and in a manner that befits her crime. She will not go unpunished. Let me be the hand that brings about her torment…let me do this as my compensation to Christine…for letting her down like I did. Please Erik…I need to do this." Nadir told him.

As much as Erik wished to savor that pleasure himself, he knew that his friend was tormented as well by Christine's death and this could be the only way Nadir might find peace. And though it truly galled him to do so, he finally acquiesced and nodded his agreement.

"You need to worry about the Shah, Erik. I am afraid that killing him would be nearly impossible with as many guards as he has stationed around him at all times and as skilled as you are, I doubt even you could get to him in your current condition."

"I have my punishment all planned out for the Shah. He may not have been directly responsible for Christine's death, but he was involved in bringing her here in the first place and making her life a living hell, so he will not escape my wrath. The Shah will suffer…I will see to that."  
Nadir had never pushed for details on what he planned to do, and Erik never asked Nadir the same question. Each knew their task and each trusted the other to carry it out to mutual satisfaction. Nadir had gained an ally in Leyla and she was only too happy to assist him in his plans once she learned of the Shahbanu's involvement in the death of her friend. Leyla had cried bitter tears over the news of Christine's death, swearing that if her unborn child was a girl, she would be given her name out of honor. This made Nadir happy and it even brought a slight smile to Erik's lips when he told him of what the girl had said. But that smile was short lived and all too soon Erik was once more the sullen and brooding man he had become without Christine.

Knowing that it would be difficult to transport his belongings out of Persia while on the run, Erik made arrangements with Kas to store his personal items in hiding and then have them shipped to him when things had calmed down. He gave the young guard specific instructions on how to care for his precious books and his other treasured mementos. He would take a few things with him, of course, but the rest he would have to wait for. He made sure that Kas and his family were taken care of quite handsomely and bestowed many gifts of gold and jewels on him at their parting. Kas would never have to want for anything again in his life, and he was eternally grateful.

"You have been too generous with me, Angel of Doom." Kas said, bowing to him reverently as Erik gave him his final orders.

"It is you who have been the generous one. You have served both me and Christine well and I thank you for your loyalty. And please…the name is Erik." He told the man, watching as he raised his head in shock at such a confession to a lowly servant. "It would please me greatly to hear of you from time to time. I have grown to…_tolerate_ you and I find I am somewhat interested in knowing how you fare." That was as close to a declaration of friendship as he could muster and he could see that Kas understood his meaning.

"It has been a privilege to have served you…Erik. I only wish that Christine was leaving with you. She was an exceptional woman." He told him, his voice choking with regret.

Erik only nodded and turned to go, not wishing for Kas to see the tears in his eyes over the mention of her name.

Now Erik stood in the bedroom of his apartment, looking around one last time before he left the palace for good. Everything he saw, everything he touched reminded him of her. Her smiling face stared back at him from every corner, her laugh haunted his ears and her love surrounded him like a warm cloud. He looked once more at the bed they had shared, where he had held her in his arms and made the most passionate love to her every night. They had spent less than one month together, but he knew he would forever count those precious days as the happiest time of his life. Here he had found contentment…here he had found love.

Reluctant to leave such memories behind he had to force himself to grab the small trunk and bag and head down the secret passageway to the stables below. Once there he saddled César and tied his few belongings to the back of another horse and rode silently out into the night, heading for the palace work sight.

It took him less time than planned to subdue the few guards on duty and lock them away in a safe place while he set to work. He had built this as a monument to himself more than for the Shah, but it meant nothing now. All he could see when he looked at it was a shattered dream, a façade of happier times. He remembered how Christine had marveled over the grandeur of the palace, complimented him on his design. He would have built _her_ a palace more grand than this had she just asked…but now he could not even erect a grave stone for the woman he loved more than life itself. He knew he still lived and breathed for one reason, and one reason only…to avenge her death and make them suffer!

The boxes of explosives were soon scattered around the palace with precision, in such a way as to cause the most amount of damage possible. He wanted every wall, ever brick and every piece of tile brought to the ground in rubble. He wanted nothing left for the Shah to salvage…he destroyed his happiness with Christine, now he was going to destroy what he loved in return.

Erik had just finished and stood there as he took out the master plans for the palace. He had spent a year of his life working off of these and now it seemed only fitting that he use them to set fire to the whole dammed thing. He was just about to light the rolled up parchment and use it to ignite the long fuse when he heard a faint sound behind him. Spinning around like a jungle cat, his Punjab lasso slipping from his sleeve, he faced his would be enemy…only to find Nadir looking back at him with unveiled fear.

"It is me, Erik!" He said quickly holding up his hands in defense.

"You always did have a death wish, Daroga." Erik muttered, relaxing and putting away his weapon of choice. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be someplace taking care of the Shahbanu?"

"Already done." He told him, venom dripping from his words and a slightly evil grin on his lips.

"Careful Daroga, you are beginning to sound like me." Erik said, not quite sure if he liked this side of Nadir. He had often considered the Daroga to be the good half of himself: the Abel to his Cain or the yang to his yin. Watching the Persian's face gleam with pleasure over his revenge on the Shahbanu was a bit disturbing to say the least.

"Come now, Erik. I thought we were friends, no need to brandish insults around this late in the game." Nadir said, deadly serious on the outside, but Erik could sense his wit within.

Erik gave a slight snort of humor as he turned back around. He struck a match, examining the rolled up plans as they began to burn before his eyes and then leaning over he touched it to the fuse. Erik dropped the plans to the ground and watched the paper crinkle and turn black as the fuse sparked and sputtered its way towards the palace.

"It is time to go." He said without emotion.

The two men walked back to where he had left César and his pack horse and when they got there, Erik's eyes opened wide.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, gesturing to the three other horses, one of which Darius was riding on.

"We are going with you, of course." Nadir said incredulously, mounting his waiting steed. "Did you think we would let you go alone? There is nothing left for me here in Persia now. Both Rookheeya and Reza are gone and unbelievable though it may seem, besides Darius, you are the closest thing I have left to family. So why wouldn't we go with you to France…if that is truly where you still intend on heading?"

Erik was speechless. He had never before known a man so completely infuriating, so mind numbingly frustrating …and as disarmingly kind as the Daroga.

"Nadir…" He began, not sure what to say or how to say it.

"I suggest we cut the chatter and get out of here, Erik." Nadir told him, bypassing his intended words and offering him a much appreciated distraction. "That fuse is not going to burn forever and I do _not_ want to be anywhere near it when it blows."

Erik nodded and mounted César and the three rode off into the night. They had just reached the edge of the city walls, the vast desert stretching out beyond, when Erik turned to Nadir.

"Mind if I ask what exactly you did to the Shahbanu?" He said, his voice still holding no emotion. He had left it exclusively up to the Daroga to handle it, trusting him implicitly not to let him down.

"A friend of mine once told me that the worst punishment is one that is felt on a daily basis." Nadir said, not taking his eyes off the terrain in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked, remembering the day he had told Nadir that himself.

"With the help of Leyla I had her daily face cream switched out with a mixture of my own devising, one that leaves the skin to wither away and die. It will be a day or so before it takes effect but I guarantee that every time she looks in the mirror for the rest of her life she will remember what she did to you and regret it. Her face will now become her eternal torment."

Erik was speechless. He had known that Nadir could be cruel, but he never dreamed that he was this heartless. Erik could not imagine a more horrible and damning punishment than to live with a face like his own. But the more he thought about it, and the more he remembered what she had done to Christine, his eyes narrowed in approval.

"Good…knowing that she will live the rest of her life in shame and disgrace suits me fine. You did well, Daroga." Erik said, his voice ripe with hatred.

Nadir nodded, knowing that he had chosen his punishment wisely, it really did fit her crimes.

Erik was just winding a black length of cloth around his head and face into a makeshift turban to conceal his identity when Nadir noticed something sticking out of the sack that was strapped to Erik's pack horse.

"Taking your little Persian monkey with you, I see." He mused, not thinking Erik to be the sentimental type.

"It holds some very fond memories for me." Erik muttered absent mindedly. He suddenly looked out over the horizon, the darkness stretching out as far as he could see. For a short while he had seen the light of hope in his future, but now once more, it was all black. "How am I supposed to go on, Nadir? How am I supposed to wake every morning and live without her quiet strength at my side?"

"You just do. It hurts every day but you go on living because that is all you _can_ do." He told him from experience. "You do your best to remember the good times and you pray to Allah that one day the hurt will lessen."

"There is no god, Nadir. Quit fooling yourself into believing that anyone out there cares if we live or die. No one cared that she died. No one protected her when she needed it…not even me." And as if on cue a huge and deafening explosion was heard from behind them, almost like it was punctuating Erik's point.

It was over…

**And they lived happily ever after….THE END…..NOT!**

**But I must confess that I need to take a two day break. I have been posting so fast that I have fallen behind in my writing (working on my taxes did not help much either) and am now left with only a few buffer chapters and those are sorely lacking in editing and content refinement. I plan on spending Tuesday and Wednesday hitting it hard (get out your red marker Butterflybird – we got our work cut out for us!) and then I will be back to posting on Wednesday night…OK? I wouldn't do this except I know the chapters really are not ready to be seen in public yet and my continuity is all messed up. I chose this point to hit the 'pause button' because it was the least 'cliff hanger-ish'. But fear not, I will be back very, very soon!**

**Now, make me happy and tell me what you thought of the chapter. **

**Was the Shah's and Shahbanu's punishments fitting?**

**What do you think of Christine's situation with her voice.**

**Was Erik's dealings with Kas to your liking?**

**Do tell…..**


	32. Chapter 32

**She's Back! I had a very good two days of writing, being very strict with myself, and by keeping on a good schedule I was able to write 3 and 1/2 new chapters while still managing to do some laundry and dishes as well as cook dinners! Not too bad if I do say so myself. My thanks to my chapter-editor Butterflybird for all her help and for answering my incessant questions about 'is this ok' or 'do you think he would say that' and so forth and so on…**

**And to the two guests Abbi and Gabby, you both need to make accounts so I can respond to your reviews. You have such good questions and comments and I would like to tell you so, but can't if you remain only a 'guest'. **

**Now, without further ado….I give you Erik and Christine!**

_**The Angel of Paris**_

Chapter 32

**Four Years Later**

Nadir made his way down the Rue Scribe and towards the secret entrance to Erik's lair. It was a journey he made every week since his masked friend had taken up permanent residence under the Paris Opera House over a year ago. As he made the journey down the winding passages and dark tunnels his thoughts wandered back over the past four years…

It had been a long and arduous trek for the three of them getting out of Persia, for once the palace was destroyed and the Shah had discovered that they were missing he had sent out a whole battalion of guards in hot pursuit. Fortunately Erik learned a thing or two during his time as the Shah's master assassin and they was able to elude their pursuers. They next made their way safely into Turkey and then after several more months of travel, on to France.

Once they arrived in Paris they rented a modest flat on the Rue La Fayette and Erik was soon hired as the site manager for the ongoing construction of the opera house nearby. The building had been stalled for almost eight months when Erik had been chosen to replace the previous manager, he having given up in frustration and disgust at all the delays and red tape needed to complete even the simplest of tasks. Nadir was never exactly sure how Erik succeeded in slipping into the position so seamlessly, but the designer, a Monsieur Charles Garnier, apparently recognized Erik's talent and hired him that same day he interviewed. Erik soon had things moving along once more, partially due to his talent but also because of the money he willingly put up himself to grease the wheels of government stalling. Nadir knew this had been Erik's dream to see he Opera house completed and it was almost as if he was doing it as a monument for his Christine. While the mask was a curiosity to some of the workers, they had no complaints about Erik's skills or the fact that he worked twice as hard as anyone else, often staying late after everyone had gone home. Nadir would have attributed this to his friend's desire to see the place finally get built, but he knew that most of the time he worked such long hours in order to avoid the lonely nights thinking of Christine.

Erik still yearned for her, still loved her desperately and dreamed about her almost every time he closed his eyes. More times than he could remember, Nadir could hear Erik screaming her name in his sleep, often followed by quiet sobbing or the occasional smashing of furniture against the wall. He had to replace a lot of chairs that first year and Nadir began to wonder if his friend was ever going to find peace again. But Erik had loved more deeply than anyone he had ever know…so why wouldn't it stand to reason that he would grieve just as deeply?

Almost three years passed by and soon the dream of a Paris Opera house had become a reality. It would open their first season with a six month run with a production of Hamlet. With the building work complete, Nadir had hoped that Erik would become more settled, begin to take it easy and to live a more normal life once more. He was sadly mistaken. Instead Erik became even more of a recluse, hardly ever leaving the flat except under the cover of darkness in the late hours of the night. And when the Daroga would check, more times than not Erik had stayed out all evening, dragging his exhausted body back in just before dawn to collapse in his bed and sleep the day away. Nadir feared to ask Erik where he had been going on his nightly sojourns…too afraid of what his answer might turn out to be. He had tried to temper Erik's violent tendencies over the years, but since the loss of Christine, that unstable and impulsive streak had returned with a vengeance.

Nadir knew that Erik had been acting strangely and overly secretive, but he never anticipated Erik's startling announcement one evening. One that sent Nadir into a state of shock when his masked friend announced that he was moving out of the flat in order to live alone.

"I do not need a nursemaid, Daroga and I am fairly certain that you are tired of watching out for me as well." Erik had said when he dropped the news on him and Darius one evening.

"Actually I had become rather accustomed to looking after your sorry hide. A Herculean task to be sure, but one I have managed quite adequately I believe." Nadir said, more disappointed than he had anticipated he would be by such news. "Where will you go, Erik?"

"I have procured a very cozy nest nearby. And once I am properly set up I promise to invite you over for tea." Erik said with all the indifference of a man who was discussing something as mundane as crossing the street.

"You have taken another flat in the area?" Nadir questioned.

"Not exactly a flat…" Erik said, leaving his meaning hanging in the air.

Nadir had become accustomed to his friend's strange new melancholy spirit coupled with an almost self-destructive attitude. It was like Erik left his ability to care about anything back in Persia…he hardly ate, his sleep patterns were erratic at best and he was brooding and silent. Maybe moving out would do him some good, make him realize human companionship was necessary…or maybe the solitude would drive him mad? Either way, at least it would offer a change of pace for his tormented friend.

"If not a flat, perhaps a house then?" Nadir persisted, knowing that no matter what he asked, Erik was not going to tell him anything until _he_ was ready to do so.

"Let's just call it a _lair_ and leave it at that. I really don't think I could quite describe it to your satisfaction anyway, so you will just have to come visit. Let us say, next Thursday at one? I should probably meet you here though and take you over myself so you do not get lost…_or killed_." Erik had said that last part under his breath, but Nadir had heard him and blanched slightly.

_Oh Erik…what have you done now?_

It wasn't long before Nadir knew the truth, that during his time working on the Opera house Erik had been secretly building his own hidden domicile down in the lower chambers of the building, down in the very bowls under the Opera. When Erik took him down for the first time Nadir was stunned and awestruck…the place was sheer genius. It had a lake and portcullis protecting his entry way, requiring the use of a boat to make it to his front door. Beyond the lake Erik had designed and built a very spacious and comfortable house encased in the stone wall. He had at first expected it to be dark and damp, but once inside Nadir noted just how much it resembled a real home, all it lacked were windows. There was a music room, a sitting room, a kitchen as well as a bedroom and wash room. All the creature comforts of home. As the two sat in front of the fireplace Nadir had to ask Erik's reasons behind creating such an extravagant hideaway.

"I am tired of this world, Nadir. Tired of the people, tired of their hateful stares and just plain _tired_. With Christine gone, I have nothing more to live for…nothing to look forward to… so why not lock myself away and live out the remainder of my unhappy days in seclusion and peace."

Nadir opened his mouth to protest, but found he did not have a reason to give to the contrary. Erik had created a sanctuary for himself and here he was determined to stay.

"Besides, from many places in the catacombs I can hear the music from the Opera filtering down, so I will save quite a bit of money on tickets for each performance." He joked.

"Well, as long as you are doing this for such a good reason, then how can I argue?" Nadir nodded, taking on Erik's jovial tone.

But Nadir did NOT approve. He had hoped to get Erik to come out of his mollusk shell, not retreat further into it. However, Erik had made up his mind and at that moment Nadir saw no way to talk him out of it.

It was not too long after he had taken up refuge in his den that Nadir began to hear rumors of a ghost haunting the Opera house. At first he thought nothing of it, for rumors were just that…rumors. But when they began describing this Phantom as a dark figure who roamed the theater at night in gentleman's attire and wore a white mask, he began to seriously worry. It was not until he next received reports that this Opera Ghost was actually extracting a salary out of the two frightened owners, that Nadir felt his suspicions needed to be confirmed or denied.

"Erik, are you masquerading as some shadowy specter, frightening the cast and crew, not to mention the mangers, into doing your bidding? Please tell me it is all some very cruel and tasteless joke on your part and that you do not mean to actually take money from them!"

"What concern is it of your, Daroga. I do not bother anyone…usually. And it is a modest sum of money to ask, nothing too extravagant." He told him, his voice full of indifference as if it were just a trivial matter.

"What do you need the money for anyway? You are richer than most barons and princes and yet you extort money from these poor men?"

"Extort?" Erik's voice rose at the implication. "I do not extort this money, I earn every damned penny and more! Those imbeciles wouldn't know how to run this theater even if they were handed a script on how to do so…something I am seriously beginning to consider doing one of these days! They think of nothing but lavishing praise and currency on the foppish patrons and do nothing to ensure that the cast is kept up to any semblance of quality. It is the person who will do the job for the least amount of money who gets hired for the roll or whoever position is required to be filled. And that, my condescending friend, is where the money goes! To compensate some of the more talented members and make up the difference between the cost of living and the measly stipend they are given! I will not see _my_ Opera House run into the ground because of bad management!" Erik roared.

"_Your_ Opera House?" Nadir questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I built the damn thing, didn't I?" He countered.

"Yes…you were very much a part of that process. But I do not care for your possessive and controlling attitude Erik. It is not healthy."

"Good! Perhaps it will kill me then and I can once and for all be free of this abominable world!" Erik said, storming out of the sitting room and slamming the door behind him, as if to announce that Nadir's weekly visit was official over.

That had not been the only time Nadir had been rudely dismissed from Erik's home over the past year. One time he arrived to find Erik at his piano composing a marvelously stunning song, one that Nadir actually felt obliged to closed his eyes to as he drank in it's beautiful tones. When he was finished and opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of the sheet music before Erik and saw it was entitled 'My Christine', causing Nadir to give a sad sigh. Would his friend ever be free of his guilt over her death? Must she haunt him even now, almost four years later?

"Erik, perhaps it is time you put Christine behind you." He suggested, looking around the room at the many drawings and paintings the man had made of her over the years. Erik had begun his sketches of Christine the night they left Persia, sitting by the camp fire while on watch duty, drawing her over and over again as if he felt no likeness did her justice. When they arrived in Paris he graduated to oil paintings and now every one of his masterpieces covered the walls with her lovely eyes and smile looking back at him. Each one was a bitter and constant reminder of the woman he had loved and lost, not willing to let Erik rest. "You might find love again if you would just allow yourself the opportunity."

Erik stood from his seat at the piano bench and slowly turned to face his friend.

"Put Christine behind me…find love again?" He said, his voice now turning so cold that Nadir actually shivered from the sound. "Why don't you ask me to tear out my own beating heart, Daroga? Or why not request that I grab hold of the sun and put it in my pocket without it burning my fingers? You suggest the impossible…to put Christine behind me is equivalent to death. For only when I am lying cold in the ground will I ever be able to purge her from my heart…and perhaps not even then! And what of you, Nadir…have _you_ managed to put Rookheeya behind you? Have _you_ ever attempted to find love again?" He asked, his voice now vicious and biting.

Nadir lowered his head in shame over his thoughtless words. He knew exactly how Erik felt, for he too had loved only one woman in his life.

"I just thought perhaps…" He began.

"No! You didn't think, Daroga! You didn't think at all. Now get out of my house before I forcibly remove you in the most violent and efficient manner at my disposal!" He practically screamed at him, causing Nadir to hasten his departure.

The following week Nadir entered Erik's domain with a touch of caution and fear. But once he had made his way inside to the sitting room, he found Erik lounging at a small table expectantly, their usual game of chess set up and ready to play.

"You are late, Daroga. It is already a quarter past." Erik told him, gesturing to the seat opposite him.

"I would have been here sooner but I made a mistake and took a wrong turn in your endlessly dark tunnels." Nadir told him solemnly.

"Very well…I suppose I will forgive you this one time, but see that it does not happen again." Erik replied, the double meaning of their words hanging in the air as they just stared at each other. "And you may go first this time." Erik offered.

Both men knew what had just transpired between then, but neither one wished to acknowledge it. It was part of that unspoken bond of friendship…one where no _real_ words of apology needed to be spoken. And so they began their game… and Nadir never brought up the subject of forgetting Christine again.

That had been a year ago now and still Nadir would come each week for tea, a game of chess and a several hour visit with Erik , always hoping to remind him that life continued on in the real world outside. And as he approached the house on the lake he could once again hear the music drifting out from the piano that was being played so beautifully within. The Opera Populaire was soon to start their new production and Nadir had recently purchased season tickets for himself and Darius in anticipation of it. The tickets were a frivolous notion, he knew that, but since leaving Persia there was not many things that he enjoyed as much as listening to music…he blamed Erik for this new obsession of his. And while he had accumulated a modest sum of money over the years from his salary as Daroga, he also knew he needed to keep those types of extravagant purchase to a minimum if he wished to live comfortably for the remainder of his days. Erik had of course offered to get him his own private box, but Nadir was all too aware of how such a thing would have been acquired. It would be the Opera Ghost who made the request, causing the managers to comply and then forever linking the good name of Nadir Khan with the Phantom of the Opera. He politely told Erik no.

Erik sat at his piano and ran over the song he was working on one more time. He had dreamed of her again last night…his Christine. But this time instead of her fading away, slipping from his grasp like she had done so many times in the past he had actually touched her, held her and even dared to kiss her before he had awoke in a pool of tears and longing. He had thought the dreams might become easier to bear over the years…but they were getting worse! The vividness of the fantasy had forced him from his bed and out to the music room where he had been composing ever since. Only when he realized that Nadir would be arriving soon had he allowed himself to stumble to the washroom to clean up and change before his guest showed up.

Erik knew the moment Nadir had crossed the outer barrier of his domain, his alarms and alerts worked very well and were quite accurate. He knew for sure when a human was down below, having adjusted the sensitivity to no longer resister smaller creatures like rats or the occasional stray cat. Speaking of cats, Erik looked over at the sleek Siamese lounging by the fireplace to his right and smiled. She had been a surprise gift from Nadir one day and while he had originally balked at the idea, Erik now could not imagine his home without the feline's quiet presence.

"I know you two had talked about getting one when you got to Paris." Nadir began, holding up the kitten inspection. "And since you insist on locking yourself away down here I thought it best that you take on some responsibility that will force you to gauge the passage of time. Meaning you must daily feed and care for this animal…no more sitting at your desk drawing for hours on end or composing music all night without taking time for the more necessary things in life, like eating and sleeping." Nadir had told him as he deposited the small ball of fur and claws unceremoniously into his lap.

"I do not need or want a cat!" Erik growled, making the kitten hiss and spit at his tone.

"And I do not need or want to watch you simply rot away down here with only Darius and I concerned whether you live or die! You have so much to offer this world Erik, if you would only wake up long enough to see that. Your potential for greatness is being wasted down here in this tomb! You are not dead…so why act like it?" The Daroga then grabbed his coat and marched out the door, leaving Erik alone with the small creature.

"_I_ am not the one who wanted you, you know." He told the kitten in no uncertain terms. "She wanted a cat…not me."

But by the end of the week Nadir's plan had worked. Erik rose every morning upon the insistence of the crying feline, catering to its need for food, drink and the occasional scratch behind the ear. By the time a month had gone by, Erik had named the cat Ayesha, meaning 'full of life' in Arabic. And the cat was certainly that, quite lively and seemed to offer Erik an endless amount of amusement. Yes, Nadir was a sly one.

Christine would have loved Ayesha, Erik concluded, and his heart ached at the thought of how she would have smiled so brightly at the sight of her. Erik had imagined so many different scenarios in his mind of how Christine would have reacted to certain things throughout the past four years that sometimes he could almost make himself believe she was still here…still his. He had drawn her from every angle and painted her in all different hues and colors. He had contemplated even sculpting her from stone or clay, but could not bring himself to do so. That would have been too real…too heartbreaking. So his walls were covered with images of her instead. All of them daily tearing at his mind in sweet torture. He had often cursed his traitorous heart for continuing to pump without her, as if it was mocking him with each beat and pulse. How could it go on? How could it survive without her here to feed and nourish it? Why didn't it just stop like he had so often wished it to? Christine was dead…and all he wanted to do was join her. Join her in the silent and peaceful sleep that would at last allow him to rest.

Not bothering to knock Nadir entered the house, knowing that Erik had been aware of his presence long before this. Nadir had become very mindful of the many traps, some restrictive and some deadly, that littered the catacombs to ensnare the unwary who wandered down out of curiosity or stupidity. Nadir had at long last been able to extract a promise from Erik that he would not kill anyone unless absolutely necessary and otherwise unavoidable. At first Erik had just scoffed at his request, but then Nadir had played his ace…Christine. He told Erik that Christine would not approve of him killing for any reason other than self-defense and since Erik knew this…he relented, giving Nadir his word.

As Nadir entered the music room he saw that Erik never looked up from his work, his pen and ink scribbling frantically over the paper as if desperate to get each note down before it faded from his mind.

"Have a seat, Nadir. I am almost finished." Erik said over his shoulder.

Nadir complied, seeing that once again the title of the song contained the name of Christine. She was always with him.

It was not long before Erik closed the piano lid and turned to look at Nadir.

"Care to take a short trip with me instead of playing chess today?" Erik asked.

Nadir was surprised! Erik never liked going anywhere, especially during the day.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Where shall we go? The park? The lake? Or perhaps to a café?" He offered.

"Certainly not!" Erik said, pulling his head back in disgust. "I have a need to go to my private box and pick up my salary today. I meant to do it yesterday, but time slipped away from me and before I knew it I was too tired to bother with it. So there is sits and I am afraid if I wait much longer they will think I am no longer interested and try and take it back."

"So our _outing_ will be actually be _inside_?" Nadir said, noting the irony. "My, my Erik, you do now how to show a guest a good time."

"You could always just go home." Erik pointed out, not caring for the way his friend made jokes at his expense.

"No, I would like to see the view from your personal box for once. I got my season tickets the other day, but the best I could afford were seats down in the orchestra." He told him, rising to his feet as the two men walked out the door and headed for the boat that would ferry them across the lake.

"I offered you your own private box but you would not take it." Erik reminded him.

"Yes, and I thanked you for that. But I still prefer to pay my own way in this world, Erik." He told him

Erik turned his head so that Nadir could not see him give an amused smirk. If the Persian ever found out that Erik was secretly continuing to pay half of his rent on the flat, the man would have come unhinged. But when Erik left off sharing the apartment with the two men, he felt somewhat obligated to covertly keep paying his share. The flat was in a nice neighborhood and he hated the idea of Nadir and Darius having to lower their standard of living just because Erik had decided to take to ground.

"I understand, Daroga. Forgive my insistence." Erik told him, trying to keep the humor out of his voice.

They made their way up the dark passageways and through secret doors until the two men exited through a sliding panel in the back of Box 5. Nadir stepped to the front and looked down approvingly.

"I can see why you chose _this_ box. It has the best view and you can hide back here without being seen. Mighty clever of you."

Erik gave his normal shrug of indifference, never having got used to any sort of compliment. He stepped forward and took the small envelope marked O.G. from the second seat and deposited himself in it with a heavy sigh. Oh he was growing weary of this world. He longed for the day when oblivion would take him and he would no longer be weighed down with the pain of his lost Christine. He had hoped that working on the Opera House and then living beneath it would somehow make him feel closer to her, but it only made him ache more. Whenever he heard a beautiful voice she was all he could think of. When he saw one of the ballet dancers with long curly hair, Christine was all he saw. Everything was Christine…she was all there ever would be.

Nadir came over and sat down beside him and the two men just stared silently out at the decorative building in front of them. Nadir could see a lot of Erik in the design and he often wondered what the palace back in Persia would have been like had he ever been able to finish it.

"I got a letter from Kas last week." Erik said, as if reading the Daroga's mind and his thoughts of Persia.

"Really…what does the young man have to say?" He asked, very interested in hearing the news from home.

"He said that since the Shah's death, the grand Vizier has taken over government until Leyla's son Arsalan comes of age and can assume the throne. Apparently Leyla and the Vizier have fallen in love and have since married. He believes she is very happy." Erik remembered when he had received the news of the Shah's death. The evil ruler had come down with dysentery and died after a long and lingering death, but Erik found that he lost no sleep over the news. That man had been a thorn in his side for far too many years already and Erik found that it pleased him to know that he no longer shared the same moon and sky with that contemptible man! He had been pleased to hear that Leyla had indeed given birth to the next Shah and he knew that with a kindhearted mother like her, the future ruler stood a much better chance of becoming a good king, unlike his father.

"That pleases me greatly to hear this." Nadir nodded, having always liked the young harem girl. "And what news of Kas?"

"His wife just gave birth to their sixth child." He gave a small grunt of disbelief. "I should not have made him such a rich man, now he stays home far too much and apparently does nothing but bed his wife. If they do not stop soon the children will eat them out of house and home."

"Children are a blessing in Persia." Nadir explained, then added. "Children are a blessing in any country."

Erik had no reply to that.

While his mind was still on Persia Erik once more allowed his thoughts to wander back to the Shahbanu and all the grief she had caused for him and Christine. Nadir's punishment had been just and it pleased him when he had heard that due to her now altered appearance the Shah had elevated Leyla to the position of his first wife and sent Shaheen back to her family in disgrace. Last Kas had heard, she had been married off to some camel farmer in a neighboring city. A fitting end for a vile serpent such as her!

Suddenly some noise was heard below on the stage, footsteps and giggles, announcing that the two men were no longer alone. Erik and Nadir leaned back further in their chairs so as not to be seen by whomever it was messing around where they shouldn't be.

"Do it again! Do your impression of Carlotta, you do it so well!" A distinctly female voice said, as she clapped her hands together in delight.

Erik looked over at Nadir and rolled his eyes.

"It is the little Giry girl, Meg." He whispered, identifying the girl by her voice and not by sight. "She is my box keeper's daughter and member of the ballet. She is quite juvenile…but harmless."

"Why would anyone want to imitate Carlotta?" Nadir asked, well aware of the current Diva's horribly out of tune voice.

Then there came such a sound below that it made Erik actually smile and wince as the same time. Whoever it was Meg was talking too had captured the shrieking Carlotta to a tee. She was just as horrid as the Diva was, but still talented enough to master her tone and pitch to perfection!

When she was finished with her rendition of the lady, Erik heard Meg laugh once more and clap her hands frantically.

"Bravo, bravo, Christine! You sounded just like the old fog horn! If you were willing to perform such parlor tricks for others you could become famous." Meg squealed.

Nadir saw Erik cringe at the use of his beloved's name. Nadir thought by now he would be used to hearing it said once in a while, after all it was a very common name here in France.

But suddenly the other woman spoke in her normal voice and Nadir thought that Erik was going to fly out of his seat and sail over the box's railing.

"I hardly think so, Meg. I am very shy when it comes to performing in front of an audience." The unmistakable voice of Christine Daae was heard to say.

**Dun, dun, dun! Oh look who is back and low and behold working at the Opera House! See Erik, if you would come up from stewing down there once in a while – and not to just pick up your salary – you might have seen her sooner! But never mind, now is as good a time as any. Now let's see what he does with this information….**

**Did you enjoy the explanation of what Erik has been doing for the last four years?**

**How about Nadir and his big 'open mouth, insert foot' blunder?**

**Erik's cat?**

**His obsession with Christine and the music and paintings?**

**Please do tell….**


	33. Chapter 33

**As for the question about a timeline…this is what I imagine. Yes it took a month or maybe two for them to get to France. Then Erik worked on the Opera House for almost three years till it was done (I know it took LONGER in real life, but hey, artistic license) while doing interpretation for Nadir and Darius until they both learned French. Then he moved in to his lair almost right away and was there for a year stewing and haunting…bringing us up to four years later. As for what Christine was doing ….well you find out some of that in this chapter and more in later chapters during flashbacks.**

**OK, now let's see what our boy does now that he knows she is all alive and kicking!**

.

**Chapter 33**

.

.

"Come on, Christine! Sing some lines from Carlotta's aria for me. You have such a beautiful voice, I have no idea what you are doing hiding in the choirs. You should be center stage!" Meg continued on, making her friend blush from her words.

"No, Meg…I told you, I am shy. Besides I cannot sing like I used to anymore." Christine said, her voice turning sad.

Up in Box 5, Nadir had to physically hold Erik back from being visibly seen as he lurched forward towards the sound of her voice. Once he had his friend duly subdued, the two men inched closer to the rail in order to look down without being discovered.

Erik's heart stopped as he stared dumbstruck at the vision below him. It was Christine…_HIS CHRISTINE_! How could this be? If it were not for the look of shock on Nadir's face as well, Erik might have believed he was only imaging it. So many times in the past he had caught sight of a woman with similar features and had followed her for blocks or watched her with halted breath until she tuned and revealed herself to him…dashing all his hopes to pieces for never being Christine. But this_ was_ her…_it was Christine_. Her voice, her face, her shape and her long beautiful hair…it was all her. Erik felt like the world was spinning off its axis and he was being flung far from its grasp and gravity. She began to speak again and Erik strained to hear every word.

"I only joined the choirs because I made a very specific promise to someone a long time ago and this might be my only chance to fulfill it. I am much too shy and do not have the range of voice I once had that would allow me to sing center stage." She argued.

"Fine, but I think you are still so much better than Carlotta any day of the week!" Meg told her. "But sing for me, just a little bit…please?"

Christine gave a heavy sigh; Meg had become such a dear friend to her since her arrival at the Opera House a few weeks ago that she felt the urge to give in.

"If you insist, but do not expect much. Like I said, I am not very good anymore." And so Christine opened he mouth and began to perform the aria from the new production of Faust.

Erik closed his eyes and drank in the sound like a starving man, one who had been deprived of the taste of life sustaining food for four long years. Once more he was wrapped in her voice like two loving arms, each note and tone speaking to a part of him he had long since believed dead. She was perfection…she was his angel. But suddenly his eyes flew open…what was that? Had her voice just cracked? She was struggling to hit the higher notes, faltering where once she had soared. What had happened? Where had her amazing range gone?!

"See, I told you." Christine said, cringing as she heard her own faults.

"I thought you sounded marvelous! Still much better than Carlotta."

"Thank you for saying so, but I assure you that you are wrong. I have not been able to sing the way I would like for four years now. I promise that I used to be much better." She told her, not trying to sound pompous or bragging, just telling the sad truth.

"What happened to your voice then…what happened four years ago that made you lose your singing ability?" Meg persisted.

"There was…an accident. My throat got damaged and the doctor said I would never again be able to sing like I once did. It was almost a month in fact before I could even speak again. I am very grateful to just be good enough to have made the choir." Christine told her, touching her throat in remembrance.

Erik was undone! He sank to the floor and held onto the seat in front of him for support. He had done this! He had been the cause of Christine losing her ability to sing like the angels…he had broken her perfect instrument with his own brutal hands! An uncontrolled cry of guilt escaped his lips and echoed quietly through the theater, causing Nadir to look down at the two ladies in fear…had they heard?

"What was that?" Meg said, her voice a freighted squeak as she grabbed Christine's arm in fear.

"I didn't hear anything." Christine said, looking around but seeing no one.

"I did…and I bet it was the Phantom!" Her eyes darted around the empty seats as if expecting to see him suddenly emerge.

"The Phantom? What are you talking about, Meg?" She shook her head at her young friend's fear.

"Haven't you heard that this place is haunted by the Opera Ghost? He has been heard throughout the theater many times, but hardly ever seen! He leaves notes for the managers telling them how to run things and they even pay him a monthly salary! He has threatened that great tragedies will occur if he is not obeyed and I have seen what he can do. Things fall unexpectedly, people disappear and rumor has it that he has even killed before!" Meg gripped Christine's arm tighter. "Aren't you scared?"

Christine laughed and shook her head.

"Scared of a ghost? I do not believe in such things. And if he leaves notes and requires money I would dare say he is more mortal than apparition." Christine surmised.

"You better hold your tongue! The Opera Ghost will punish you for sure if he hears you speaking of him like that. He is everywhere, sees everything and I would rather keep my head if you don't mind!" Meg said with a look of shock.

"Meg….there is no such thing as ghosts. Someone is playing a trick on you. And I for one will not cower in fear of some unseen evil. I have seen enough_ real_ evil in my lifetime and I see nothing here to be afraid of." She reached out and hugged her terrified friend. "I need to be getting home now. Would you like me to walk you back to the dormitories before I go?"

Meg looked up at Christine and gave her head a sheepish nod.

"Then let's go, you silly goose." Christine laughed, looping her arm in Megs as the two ladies left the stage and disappeared from Erik and Nadir's sight.

.

Nadir stared down at his friend, still slumped against the velvet chair in pain and sorrow. He was not sure what to do or what to say. Erik was literally in shock and to be perfectly honest…so was Nadir!

"She is…alive!" Erik gasped, trying to right himself. "All this time, Nadir…she was alive and I did not know it. How could I have not felt it…sensed her somehow? If I had known I would have harrowed hell to have found her…she was alone all this time? Four years…four long years!"

"We all thought she was dead. We were told that she had been killed and even given proof of such. And yet…" His mind returned to the source of which such news had come. "…we were foolish enough to believe the Shahbanu and her lying guards! Oh Allah, that woman's cruelty knows no bounds! She lied to us, deceived us into thinking Christine was dead!"

Erik's eyes became dark with hatred as he stiffened and began to rise. He had loathed that woman so much for what she had done, and now he felt a renewed sense of vengeance towards her that knew no bounds. She had stolen his Christine from him for four years! Taken her from his protective side and heaven only knows what horrors and tragedies his precious wife had been made to suffer during that time! How had she made it out of Persia? Oh his mind reeled with questions and fear. He needed to know…he had to find out.

Without a word Erik stood up and walked to the back of the box, slid the panel open and headed through without a word to Nadir. The perplexed Persian was left standing there with his mouth open for a moment before he quickly followed.

Erik didn't say a word all the way back to his lair and Nadir had to practically run at times to keep up with him. Once they were back in Erik's sitting room Nadir sat down in a chair, trying to catch his breath. He watched as Erik paced the room like a caged animal, his mind a whirl with all the new information it had just been given. He stormed over to the mantel and looked at the Persian Monkey music box that he had brought back with him four years ago. Around the monkey's neck Nadir saw there was a small golden locket and he knew that it contained the only piece of Christine that Erik thought he had left; a lock of her hair. Erik ran his hands over the locket, lost in thought.

"What do you plan to do? Will you go after her tonight or wait and reveal yourself to her in the morning? I could do some asking around if you wish, help you find where she lives." Nadir offered, for in his mind there was no question as to how this should all play out. But he forgot to take into consideration Erik's rather warped take on things.

"No! I will not make myself known until I have more information." He said, rounding on the Persian in anger. "You said that you told her I had been poisoned by the Shahbanu?"

"Well…at the time…there didn't seem to be much chance for your survival and I was not about to lie to her or give her false hope. I told her that if you lived you would come and find her…or if not then I would." Nadir now saw how futile those words had been. What had she thought when no one came…she must have assumed the worst.

"And since I did not come…she believes I am dead!" Oh he hoped she believed him dead, for the alternative would be that she didn't think he loved her anymore.

"She might very well believe that I am dead as well since I never came for her either." Nadir concluded.

"Then let us allow her to continue in that notion…at least for a while. I want to know everything, where she has been, how she got to France, what has become of her life and how she came to be at the Opera House. Once I have all the information I will know how to proceed." Erik decided.

"Why wait, Erik…you love her, she loves you, why would you delay?" Nadir questioned, not sure what was holding Erik back.

"Does she? Does she love me? I know of no such thing for sure and neither do you!" Erik yelled, running his hands through his hair as he turned from the man. "What was the last memory she has of me? She had just learned that I was a killer…that I had been a slave to drugs and then…then I practically killed her with my bare hands! Hands that destroyed her voice and left her forever damaged. How could she love me after that? Surly she hates me!"

"She did not seem that way when we parted, she would have returned to you if I had not forced her to get on that ship." Nadir told him.

"Did she_ say_ she loved me? Did she _say_ she forgave me? Or are you just reading into it what you wished to see?" Erik questioned. He desperately wanted to take Nadir at his word…but the bad was always easier to believe.

"Well no…I suppose she didn't actually_ say_ those things; she was unable to speak at the time. But her eyes and her actions told me what I needed to know." Nadir admitted.

"What you needed to know or wished to know?" Erik continued on, not convinced. "I do not trust your opinion in this matter, for I believe you are far too kindhearted not to see the truth when it isn't to your liking." Erik once more stared at the locket that hung from the monkey. "No…I will wait. I will bide my time until I know for sure what her feelings are. And then I will decide what to do."

"Erik…I feel you are making a big mistake, but far be it from me to give you advice in this matter. I made a hopeless mess of it the last time and I will henceforth beg your forgiveness for that."

"I blame the Shahbanu…not you. You were just as deceived as I was. I count you blameless in the matter. But I will require your help in righting it, my friend." Erik's voice had become calmer, almost calculating.

"You know you have my full support. What do you wish for me to do?"

"First of all, you will have to stay away from the Opera House. At least the area above, I will need you down here more often though." Erik began.

"What?!" Nadir said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just bought my season tickets and was looking forward to seeing Faust preformed…and so was Darius."

"I will see that your blasted money is refunded!" Erik growled. "If Christine spies you in the audience she will undoubtedly wish to speak with you and that would destroy everything. You can listen from up in my box out of sight if it come to that, will that satisfy you?"

Actually it did, quite nicely in fact. For ever since Nadir had sat in Box 5 he had found himself almost wishing that Erik had indeed spoken to the managers about getting him his own private box. The view had been magnificent.

"Yes, I suppose it will have to do…but I am not happy about it." He lied. "So what is your plan?"

"I will watch her and listen to what she has to say and hopefully learn what has transpired over the last four years. Maybe she will confide in Meg or one of the other cast members her story and I will be there to hear it. I have my ways of learning information I wish to know, Nadir. But I will look to you to be my eyes and ears outside the Opera house. I may need to employ some of your old police skills for the job. I do hope you have not let them grow stale in your dotage." He gave his friend a wry smile.

"I will show you just how old and decrepit I have become, Monsieur Opera Ghost!" Nadir said with an air of sarcasm and disdain. "Just tell me what you wish me to do."

.

Erik and Nadir talked for several hours, working out a plan and making arrangements for Nadir to come every day to see if Erik needed any spying done during daylight hours. When Nadir at last left, eager to tell Darius the good news, Erik was left alone…and yet not alone! Never alone again because now he _knew_ that Christine was alive! His Christine had not died in Persia like he had believed and he felt elated, unable to describe his feelings or emotions. He felt like singing and crying all at once. The past four years of sorrow melted away and he once more felt that ray of hope, that spark of life returning to him. That doorway to his heart that had been shut for so long, once more swung open at the sight and sound of his one true love. He had not been able to touch her, but that would come in time…it had to, for his hands now shook with that long since buried desire he had for her. She had been, and would forever be, the only key to his heart. He knew he might run into pain and disappointment in the days ahead, but right now he couldn't be anything but euphoric. Christine was alive and all was once more right with the world!

Suddenly unable to support himself any longer, his legs gave way and he crumbled to the floor in front of the fireplace as the tears began to flow. Erik cried. He cried for those lost four years…he cried for the loss of her beautiful voice…but mostly he cried out of sheer joy! He now knew why he was still on this earth, living and breathing, when so many times he had wished for it to be otherwise. He still had a purpose, a job to complete and had he succumbed to his wish for death he would not be here to give Christine back her voice!

.

.

Christine had walked back to her flat on the Rue de Provence, a small two bedroom apartment with a kitchen and living area. It was modest and not in the finest neighborhood but it was the best that Christine could afford on her merger salary. She had been on her own in Paris for less than a month now and she was grateful to have a roof over her head and a job at the Opera House, she only hoped it would last. She looked behind her to make sure that no one had followed her, but shook her head as she realized that she was just being paranoid. It was a silly habit; one she had picked up during her escape from Persia, a time she both longed to forget yet knew she never could. _Oh Erik…how long will your memory haunt me?_ She asked herself for possibly the millionth time.

Her small apartment building loomed in front of her and she quickly went inside, wishing to avoid the unsavory stares of the drunken men who were lounging by the stoop, chugging their vile spirits from bottles surrounded by paper bags…as if they were fooling anyone. Once inside she made her way to her flat and unlocked the door. It was good to be home…not that she had ever truly looked upon any place as home since leaving Erik's apartments in Persia. _ Erik_…there he was gain, always so tantalizingly close and present in her mind. She removed her cloak and laid it across the back of a chair and looked up the narrow stairwell towards the two bedrooms beyond.

"Marie? Are you up there?" She called, hearing footsteps and deciding she had been correct in her assumption.

"Yes, Christine. I will be right down." A sweet voice called.

Marie was a round faced lady a few years Christine's senior and when she made her way down she smiled at her kindly.

"How was your day at the Opera? Did any handsome patrons fall madly in love with you and tempt you away today?" She asked, a playful glint in her eyes telling Christine she was only teasing her.

"Oh yes, several dozen in fact. I will be moving out by next week and you will be out of a job." Christine laughed.

"Well, as much as I would miss working for you, I would be content if you truly did find love again, Christine." Marie said, all too seriously now. She saw how sad the young singer was and wished for her to find happiness like she had with her husband Andrew.

"I have all the love I will ever need." Christine assured her with a warm smile that told her she did not begrudge Marie her words.

"Very well, I will not press the issue again." Marie said with a sad smile. She then grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "I best be going, Andrew will be home soon and he will be expecting supper. I have started a simple soup to boil for you on the stove, don't allow it to scorch." She warned, and with a wave she headed to her flat down the hall.

Christine sat down on the couch and laid her head back and let her mind wander. _Find love again_, Marie had suggested. As if that was even possible when her heart was still so full of her love for Erik. Four years had gone by…four long and lonely years but still she dreamed of his arms around her every day. He had been her life…and he still was. Even in death Erik would not let go. She smiled sadly to herself…well, he had always been the possessive type, she thought. So why should she expect he would have relinquished his hold on her in death? He had the power to manipulate her even from the grave. _And she let him_.

Rising to her feet she went into the kitchen and stirred the soup Marie had begun, absentmindedly letting her thoughts drift back to the weeks she had spent on that horrible freighter that had carried her away from Persia…away from Erik.

.

Christine had stayed in her cabin most of the time like the doctor had told her, venturing out only when absolutely necessary. Her hair began to grow quickly but as long as she kept it swept up in the hat Rahim had given her she could scurry along the corridors looking much like a cabin boy and not be noticed. She had often wondered what had become of that horrible man Nadir had entrusted her to that fateful night, but as the weeks dragged on, she found she no longer cared. Good riddance as far as she was concerned. When the claustrophobic condition of the cabin would get to her she would steal out at night and stand on deck, leaning against the rail in the moonlight and look back the way they had come.

_What had become of you Erik? Have you truly died like Nadir had said you would? Clinging to life long enough to wonder where I was…why I had left your side_? She had asked herself those things so many times she felt she would go mad not knowing the answers. So many of her sad and bitter tears had fallen and mingled with the waters of the Caspian Sea that she feared it would rise up and overflow its bars. Erik had meant everything to her…everything! He was her love and her life and without him she feared she could not go on.

Apparently the doctor had seen her despair and feared the same thing, worried that this young girl he was caring for might not live long enough to make it to Russia. He knew she grieved the loss of her husband and he did all he could to keep her spirits up, but he was an old confirmed bachelor, so what did he know about affairs of the heart? It was not until a three weeks into the trip that he found a way to break her from the depths of despair. He had arrived one morning to bring her breakfast but when he knocked softly she did not respond. A second knock with no answer got him worried. As the ships physician he carried a master key to all the cabins so he quickly unlocked the door and peeked inside. She was nowhere to be seen. Entering quietly he set the tray down, and that was when he heard it. Christine was in the washroom and was apparently being sick.

Christine sat on the floor by the facilities and leaned her head against the wall. On top of everything else she was now getting seasick?! Where was the justice? She hardly ate anything, so why would her stomach wish to expel what little it had inside it? She rose to her feet and splashed cold water on her face before she exited the room, startled to see the good doctor sitting in the little chair by the wall, waiting patiently.

"Good morning, Christine." He said, not expecting a response out of her since he had strictly forbidden her to speak for at least another week, if not more. Her throat was still sore, but it was healing satisfactory. He still had not let her hope for a full recovery, but it would be sufficient for her to be able to communicate once again.

Christine gave him a wave and tired smile as she walked over to sit down on her bed.

"Not feeling well this morning?" He asked, his voice not matching his words, he sounded almost humored by her predicament.

Christine nodded sadly, waving her hand in front of her as if to indicate the up and down motion of the sea and how it was making her feel.

"Ahhh, sea sickness is indeed a bitter pill." He agreed. "Would you mind if I examined your throat today, my dear?"

Christine shook her head no, she didn't mind. She trusted the kind doctor and welcomed his opinion on her condition.

The doctor used the opportunity of close proximity to make a few observations of the girl. Her breasts appeared to be slightly swollen, her cheeks were flushed and the tired look on her face coupled with her bout of unexpected seasickness encouraged him to probe further.

"Not to be indelicate, but may I ask when your last womanly cycle was, Christine?"

She looked up at him in shock. Was this truly something he needed to know in order to treat her throat? It seemed very odd, but she thought back and held up her fingers to indicate that it has been four weeks…no wait…five weeks ago! Christine looked up at the doctor in shock. Five weeks! He let a large smile spread over his face as she came to the realization herself.

"I do believe you are not suffering from sea sickness but instead _morning sickness_. You are with child." He told her, watching as her hands flew to her stomach. "Apparently your husband left you with something to remember him by."

Christine could not believe it…_Erik's child_? Erik's baby was growing inside of her? How could it be? He had been taking that damned papaya mixture every day, she had seen him…but still, nothing was fool-proof…right? She thought back to the last night they had shared, that wonderful night where they had come together in such a way that had brought ecstasy to the both of them simultaneously. It had been a night she had sworn she would never forget and now she knew she never would. His words just before he had fallen asleep that night came rushing back to her. He had told her that _she had given him a most wonderful gift_, but now she believed it was the other way around…it was Erik who had given her the gift…_the gift of a child_!

"I assume from the look on your face that you are happy with the news?" The doctor asked.

Happy? Happy didn't even begin to describe how she felt! She had mourned the loss of Erik for weeks now but suddenly she had a piece of him back! She was going to have a living, breathing part of her husband to remind her of their love. She began to cry tears of joy as she reached out and hugged the doctor tightly, hoping her actions conveyed her gratitude.

"I will take that as a yes." He laughed. Then he looked at her solemnly. "Now if you wish to give birth to a health child you will need to eat regularly and take better care of yourself. No more of this moping around and skipping meals. You are eating for two now and that little one is depending on you. Do you understand?"

Christine nodded, eagerly going over to the table where the food waited and began to devour it energetically.

"Not so fast…you need to take it slow so the morning sickness will not return." He laughed. "I will start to bring you meals more suited to your needs and prescribe some herbs and minerals for your child's health." He leaned down and gave her a modest kiss on the top of her head. "Congratulations my dear." He said as he let the cabin.

A baby! Her dream was coming true at last. Erik's baby! Oh how she wished he could know, that he could share in her joy. But no…not only was it not possible, she also knew it would not have filled him with the same sense of excitement as it did her. Erik had feared a child, one who might inherit his unique face. But Christine had never cared about that, she knew she would love any baby the two of them created together. And now she knew she would love it even more! It would be Erik's final legacy, his monument to the world saying that he had been in it. That he had once been alive!

.

"Mama?" A small voice called from the other room, breaking Christine out of her thoughts.

"In here, love." She called back, walking out to greet the face of the sleepy looking child. "Did you have a nice nap, Charles?" She asked the angelic child as she scooped him up in her arms and gave him a hug and kiss. His pudgy hands encircled her neck and he returned the affectionate embrace. For only three years old he was quite brilliant and advanced for his age. His vocabulary was astounding and often times Christine forgot she was talking with a child and not an adult. He took after his father in that regard, his genius showing through in so many different fields, from art, to reading, to building and of course music. She knew she was raising a virtuoso and saw more and more of Erik peeking out of him every day.

"I had a bad dream." He told her, snuggling into her as she took him over to the couch and sat down.

"Tell me what it was about. Bad dreams will only go away once you talk about them and expose them to the light of day." She told him, running her hands soothingly through his tussled dark hair. Oh how he reminded her so much of his father!

"I dreamed I couldn't find you. You were missing. I looked and looked but you were gone." He lamented, his little amber eyes filling with tears.

"Shhhhh, it was only a dream. A very bad one, but just a dream. I am right here and you are never going to lose me, my darling." She held him close once more and rocked him back and forth. She had named him Charles after her beloved father but his middle name was Erik. She had originally though to turn the names around, calling him Erik Charles, but the idea of hearing her husband's name said on a daily basis had been too much for her to handle at the time, so she chose to do it this way.

"But my papa went away." The little boy continued, not to be deterred from his dream. "If he went away…what is to stop you from going away too?"

"That was a very special circumstance. Your father didn't want to go away. He would have loved to have stayed with you and me, but it was not within his control. Now I on the other hand could never leave you…because you are my whole world and it would be impossible for me to do so. So you see, you have nothing to worry about." She leaned in and kissed the top of his head.

"Tell me again about my papa, please." The little boy begged. He loved hearing stories about the mysterious man that his mother loved beyond words and his little eyes would light up every time she talked about him.

"What would you like to know…I think you have heard every story there is to be told of him." She laughed. She had described every inch of Erik to Charles over the years, leaving out no detail…other than his previous profession as assassin. She had even told him about the mask and what lay behind it. Christine had done so in a way that befit his age and powers of understanding, but he knew his father's face had been different…special. He had asked one time if he resembled his father and while Christine could say yes in so many ways, she had to tell him that in facial features he did not. Her son had been born perfect, not a blemish on his and she had breathed a sigh of relief when she saw this. Erik had worried over nothing, but she had known that his concerns could have easily been valid.

"Tell me how he and the Persian rescued you from the three bad men again." He asked, loving that story the most. Christine laughed and began to relate the exciting tale, leaving out the part where both Nadir and Erik had killed two of them. Oh how she loved her little boy! He had become her only reason for living after the loss of Erik. And she thanked the lord every day for sending her such a wonderful and precious gift. _The gift of Erik's son. _

_._

_._

**:::FP33 hands out the box of tissues...take one and pass it on:::: **

**I hope this makes the Baby-brigade happy! You were all sooooo worried that Erik's little papaya seeds were gunna mess everything up…well truth be told I slipped him some pumpkin seeds instead, ha ha ha! Didn't see me doing that, now did ya Erik! Nope, you were not gunna deny Christine a baby…not with ME on the job!**

**So…please tell me what you thought of THIS chapter. **

**Do you think Erik's fears are valid?**

**Should he wait or should he pounce? (not that your opinion will matter since the chapters are already written,but I like to hear what you have to say on the matter anyway, ha ha)**

**Was he duly excited/grieved when he found out she was alive?**

**How about Nadir's reaction?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok now we know Christine has a son, Erik is still oblivious to this, and Nadir is trying to figure out why Erik won't pounce! (and I see some of my readers are thinking the same thing, ha ha) Oh and 'Guest Melstrife', I used your thought in this chapter…can you pick it out? And Guest Abbi…find your password! ha ha.**

**And away we go…..**

**Chapter 34**

Erik paced the floor of his sitting room, his anger growing in intensity as he waited for Nadir to arrive. He had told the man specifically to show up at nine o'clock and here it was already five minutes past! Nadir would feel his wrath for his tardiness, Erik decided. But once the unpunctual Persian walked through the door all his anger was forgotten as he raced past him and insisted they leave immediately! He couldn't wait a second longer to see Christine!

Christine arrived at the Opera house and quickly joined the group who had gathered on stage for morning announcements. She hid herself in the back and tried to stay out of sight, she really just wished to blend in, not wanting to call attention to herself in any way. The two managers began to speak; their faces showing that some problem has arose.

"It seems that we were forced to let Mademoiselle Lizette go yesterday. It appears that an unfortunate…situation has befallen her and she had to resign as understudy to Carlotta." Monsieur Firmin told the group, sounding more irritated than saddened.

A murmur went through the crowd and Christine heard several people blame this incident on the Opera Ghost. She began to wonder if there was more to this rumor than just Meg's imagination.

"What is going on?" Meg asked, as if she were reading Christine's mind, slipping up beside her and interlacing her arm with her friend's.

"The managers are saying that they had to let Lizette go, that some accident befell her." Christine explained quietly.

"An accident? It had to be the Opera Ghost! Maybe her singing displeased him and he got rid of her!" Meg said in a frightened whisper.

"No…didn't you hear?" One of the other ballet dances said, leaning closer so that the two girls could hear her. "Lizette went and got herself pregnant by one of the patrons and had to leave in disgrace. The managers are very strict when it comes to the reputation of the Opera House. They can overlook an affair or two, especially if it is with a patron, but a scandal of an unwed pregnancy will not be tolerated. Having a child out of wedlock will get you kicked out of here faster than anything!"

Christine's eyes grew wide and she felt herself shiver in fear. What if they found out about her son Charles? She had been very careful not to mention him to anyone at the Opera, not even to Meg. She could not prove that she had been legally married at the time of his conception, for her vows had not been binding outside of Persia and she didn't have the documents to verify it anyway. And to make matters worse, she had no last name to give her son besides her own because Erik had never known his. Therefore in the eyes of the two managers, she would seem to be nothing but a woman of lose morals, having had a child without the benefit of marriage. If Monsieur Andre or Monsieur Firmin ever found out she would be out of work for sure! She would have to be extra careful now if she wished to keep her job. She shuddered to think of what would become of them if she was turned out in the cold…she had been forced to live hand to mouth before, she would _not_ do that again!

"Well at least we cannot blame her situation on the Ghost." Meg chuckled, as the managers continued.

"With her departure we are now looking for anyone who wishes to take her place." Monsieur Andre told everyone. "It would be a nice promotion from the choir and a chance to step further into the limelight."

It was those words that Erik and Nadir heard as they stepped through the sliding panel in the back of Box 5, careful not to get too close to the edge and be seen.

Erik peeked around the curtains surrounding the box and stared down at the stage, picking Christine out of the crowd in seconds. She was just as lovely as he remembered her being last night…perhaps even more so today if that was possible. He saw that little Meg Giry was with her and he silently thanked the petite ballet dancer for being a friend to his beautiful bride. Christine was easy to love, he knew this, but he also knew that she could be overly kind and timid at times and the feisty little dancer would be a good influence on her.

"Come now, surely someone would like to take the position!" Firmin said, placing his hands on his hips. He knew that understudy for Carlotta was not a coveted job. They had to pay Lizette more than they felt she was worth just to make her willing to work with the current diva. Carlotta was a bit of a handful, they all knew it and that is why no one was coming forward. "You will receive a raise in pay and get your own dressing room." He offered, hoping this might sweeten the deal.

Suddenly Meg stepped forward and spoke up.

"Christine Daae can do it, sir." She told him in a loud voice, the rest of the cast turned and parted in front of her until both she and Christine were easily visible to the managers.

"Meg!" Christine hissed, her eyes even more wide now as everyone was looking directly at her.

"Christine has a wonderful voice and I am sure she would outshine even Carlotta given the chance." Meg continued on proudly, ignoring her friend's protests.

Up in his hiding place Erik's hand balled into a fist. He was not sure if he was happy about this or not. He knew of Christine's stage fright and little Meg's volunteering her was obviously stressing his shy little wife. But perhaps this could work to his advantage! He watched Christine to see what she would do.

"Mademoiselle Daae, please come forward." Firmin said, crooking his finger at her.

Christine walked towards the two men, shooting Meg a look of death as she passed. She stood in front of them with her hands behind her back and a look of terror on her face.

"So you can sing? More than what is required for a spot in the choirs I assume?" Andre asked, eyeing the frail looking girl skeptically. She had no girth to her, nothing that would suggest that she could belt out the tones needed to be a center stage diva.

Again Meg spoke up for her.

"Yes, I have heard her sing and she is wonderful. If you were to hire her, I guarantee that you will not be sorry, Monsieurs."

"Then by all means, do give us a sample of your talent." Firmin told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please, Monsieur….I don't think that I can…I mean I am not used to performing solo." She told him, her voice wavering.

"Nonsense, sing for us and do it quickly!" Firmin continued, not in the mood for such drama this morning.

"I…" Christine began again, not sure what to say.

"If you do not wish to sing for us now, then perhaps you do not wish to continue singing in the choir either!" Andre threatened, the implications of his words making her gasp.

Erik fumed! How dare that sniveling, spineless fraction of a man speak to his Christine like that! He would see to it that Andre was punished severely for his remark…he would see that both of the managers were!

"No! I will sing." Christine said quickly, fearing for her job. She needed to work here, it was not simply the only way she knew of to care for her and Charles needs but she still wanted to somehow fulfill her promise to Erik. To sing at the Paris Opera House….for him!

"Excellent." Andre said, a smug smile coming to his lips as he signaled the men in the orchestra pit to play one of the songs from Faust.

Christine was so nervous that she felt she would faint, but just like when she had sung to save Erik in Persia, she was now singing to save his son from poverty and starvation. She must do well…or all would be lost.

Christine opened her mouth and began to sing, her voice not anything near what it once was, but still very lovely and as long as she avoided the higher range she could keep it steady. After a few minutes of her performance Firmin waved off the musicians and they stopped immediately.

"Fine, fine. You are not of the same caliber as Carlotta but you will do nicely in a pinch. See that you are fitted for costumes soon, just in case you need to go on under short notice. The production opens in scarcely two months and you will need to have memorized every word. Shadow Carlotta and learn her lines, her cues and stage presence." He said, all with a wave of his hand as if he couldn't have cared less. "Hopefully we will not need you, but you know what they say…the show must go on!"

With that settled they dismissed the group and everyone went off to their own business, be it set design or rehearsals. Christine was left standing alone in the middle of the stage, too stunned to move.

She had got the part, but now a new worry set in. She had seen how much grief Lizette had taken from that damnable diva and she did not look forward to being in her presence as much as she was now expected to be. It would be torture!

"You were marvelous, simply marvelous." Meg told her as she ran to her side.

"Why would you have done such a thing, Meg? I thought we were friends!" Christine scolded, not happy with the young ballerina at all.

"I did it because I know you are hurting for money. You worry about every penny and since you live outside of the Opera House I know most of your salary goes to rent. You needed the promotion…and I feared without it you might be forced to take another job one day…and I didn't want to lose you." Meg explained, her face sad and apologetic.

"Well….if you put it that way, how can I stay mad at you." Christine said, smiling at her kindhearted friend.

Erik pulled back and looked at Nadir, his eyes wide with excitement. His little flower had sung so beautifully and won the part of understudy! It was now clear what he needed to do…he had to find a way to train her, to repair her voice so that she could take Carlotta's place and show the world what he already knew…that she was the true Angel of Music!

"What schemes are you concocting inside that twisted mind of yours, Erik?" Nadir asked as he watched his eyes behind the mask.

"I will teach her, Nadir. I will work with her and repair her voice. It is the only reason I can think of for me still being alive. I am meant to fix what I have destroyed, for only I can bring the music back to her…only me."

"And how exactly are you going to do that without talking to her or letting her know you are still alive?" Nadir pointed out.

"I am the Opera Ghost…you do not think I have my ways?" Erik said, a hint of humor springing to his eyes.

"Opera Ghost or not, she will still recognize your voice. How could she not?" Nadir had always known that his friend had a very distinctive sound to him, one that invoked both fear but also produced a strange longing to be lost in his voice. Erik's vocal range was an enigma.

"You do not think I can successfully disguise my voice, Daroga?" He laughed, and suddenly in his left ear Nadir heard the very distinct sound of an Italian man speaking, clear as a bell and with an accent that perfectly masked the fact that it was Erik.

"What the…." Nadir gasped, turning quickly as if he actually expected to see a man standing beside him, whispering in his ear.

Erik laughed again at his friend's confusion; it was fun to toy with the Daroga.

"I had never talked of my time in Rome to Christine nor had I ever spoken Italian to her, so she will not know it is me if I keep my wits and do not slip up. She is a clever one, so I will have to be extra careful, but I believe it can be done. I will offer her my services as her voice coach and when she has once more regained her fabulous abilities, I will confess my description and reveal myself. I will not do so until I have repaired the damage I have done." Erik concluded, his mind having been made up.

"I don't know Erik…is lying to Christine the best way to go about this? You do recall what happened when you tried to deceive her before…about your past history as an assassin. Remember how that backfired on you." Nadir warned.

"I do not care…I will not see her talents wasted all on account of what that wicked witch did to her through me! She _will_ sing again! She will sing like the angel she is and I will make it happen if it is the last thing I do." He huffed, daring Nadir to undermine him.

"Very well. But I want to go on record as saying that I do not approve of this plan, especially since it all hinges around your perfect ability to be a lying, self-pleasing bastard." Nadir berated.

"Oh that will be a stretch, now won't it?" Erik replied sarcastically. "You do not have to like my plan…you simply have to help me implement it."

"Fine!" Nadir was not happy, not happy in the least. Why the hell didn't Erik just go to her, confess everything and the two could work it out. But oh no, _that_ would be far too easy and sensible. That was _not_ Erik. Nadir toyed with the idea of grabbing the two of them and locking them in a room together and forcing them to interact…but he knew Erik would kill him for it, so he dismissed that idea.

Suddenly the grating and high pitched voice of Carlotta was heard down on the stage and Erik flinched at the sound.

"So…" She began sweeping out onto the stage with all the grace of a cow in snow shoes. Her flaming red hair was coifed up in mass of ringlets and curls and the long skirt of her costume swished as she walked. "You are the little thing that the managers got to be my understudy. How pathetic. I will just have to remain in perfect health for fear of disappointing the paying customers with your week and puny voice."

"Christine can sing circle around you and you know it. You are just jealous! I have seen how you look at her when she sings in the choir…you know she is good! Better than you, and that is a fact!"

"Oh please! Don't make me laugh!" Carlotta scoffed. "I will see to it that your voice never sees the light of day, little Christine! You will remain a lowly choirs girl all your life, you are not good enough for center stage and you know it. Whatever made you think you could aspire to my level of greatness?"

Once more Erik balled his hands into fists. That loathsome bovine! How dare she say such things about Christine's voice, and why was she letting her?! It had been perfection before he had ruined it and if it were not for that Carlotta would be kneeling at her feet in abject subjection. But until he could right this wrong, he knew that Christine would never feel secure enough to stand up for herself to this horrible woman…or would she?

"You are a horrible woman!" Christine yelled suddenly. "I may not be at my best, but I will show you exactly what I am made of! Now get out of my way, I have a role to practice for!" And with that she pushed past the shocked diva and stormed off backstage.

"If I were you, I would start worrying about your place around here, Carlotta!" Meg said, sticking her tongue out as she headed after Christine.

Erik rounded and slipped through the passageway in search of where Christine had gone, leaving Nadir standing alone in box 5 once again.

"Damn you, Erik." He said under his breath. Now how was he supposed to find his way back down to the lair without Erik to guide him? Oh well, he guessed he would just sit here and wait for him to come back looking for him. The idea became more pleasing as he watched some of the performers return to the stage for rehearsals. This was a nice comfortable place to spend a few hours, he decided, sitting back with his hands laced behind is head.

Christine did not know where she was going, she just knew she needed to get as far away from that horrible woman as she could. She ran down several hallways until she reached a dead end, leaning her back against the wall and burst into tears. She hated Carlotta, hated her as much as she had the Shahbanu…well, almost as much. She was sick and tired of evil women trying to control her and make her miserable. She would not let Carlotta do this to her!

Suddenly she heard her name being called, but she was unable to tell from where. It was a male voice and oddly compelling, but she didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" She called back, looking down the deserted hall.

"Christine…come here." It said again and she pushed off the wall and began to walk forward. When she reached a doorway to the left she heard it again. "In here, Christine."

Pushing open the door she peeked inside. One candle was lit and she could see that it was one of the unused dressing rooms…one of the nicer ones.

"Hello? Who is in here?" She asked stepping inside and going over to the candle, looking around the room but seeing no one. She decided she must have been hearing things and headed back to the door when it abruptly swung shut with a bang.

Christine grabbed the handle and frantically tried to open it, but it was locked! She felt trapped and suddenly afraid.

"Christine…do not be afraid." The voice came again, so soft and disarming that she quickly stopped her struggle and turned to look around the room.

"Where are you…who is there?" She questioned, still seeing no one.

"I am the Opera Ghost, have you not heard of me?" Erik asked, trying out his new Italian accent from where he now hid behind the full length mirror on the wall. He had created several of these portals in order to keep tabs on the goings on in his Opera House, but never before had he found such a glorious use for them as he did now.

Christine's eyes grew wide at this revelation! The Opera Ghost?! Maybe Meg had been right all along, and if so was it true that he took money from the managers, caused accidents when angered and had even killed?

"I…I do not believe in ghosts." She told the unseen voice, trying not to seem scared.

Erik smiled at her false bravado. He could tell she was frightened by him and he wondered how difficult it might be to get her to trust him.

"Ahh, but still you stand here and converse with me." He pointed out.

"I have little choice since you trapped me in here! Ghosts are not real…you are some sort of con man. Reveal yourself." She demanded.

"So you do not believe in me? Then perhaps I am not a ghost at all…maybe I am the Angel of Music that your father promised to send to you. Would you consent to think of me as an angel over a ghost?" Erik asked.

"How do you…where did you hear about the Angel of Music?" She stuttered, taken off guard by his disturbing knowledge of her father and his words to her on his death bed.

"I am the Opera Ghost, I know and see all." Erik repeated as if that should be explanation enough.

"Stop saying that!" She said forcefully, not wanting to be having this conversation with an unseen specter. "What do you want with me? I _demand_ you let me go!"

Erik thought back to the last time she got that air about her and demanded he do something. It had been the night of their wedding and she had demanded that he turn and face her during the argument they had been having. She had been so brave, so utterly disarming that night and here she stood before him once more, looking the same way. Oh how he had missed her!

"I have come to offer you a proposition, Christine." He told her, watching as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What kind of proposition?" She asked.

"Nothing of a sinister nature, I assure you, Signorina." Erik told her quickly, laying it on thickly with the Italian accent. "I only wish to offer you my services as your vocal coach. To train you to become a wonderful singer again and show that cow Carlotta that she does not possess the amount of talent that is currently contained in your smallest of fingers."

"You…you want to _train_ me? Why?"

"Because I love music…why else would I haunt an opera house if I did not?" He posed. "I have been forced to listen to Carlotta's wailing for far too long and even a ghost tires of being tormented every now and again. If you were to regain your voice and sing as you once did…then I would derive pleasure from my helping you."

"How do you know I used to be a better singer?" She once again grew afraid. "How much do you know about me…about my past?"

"I know quite a lot…I am a ghost after all." He told her, but something in her eyes made him pause. She seemed unusually afraid of what it was he may actually know. Had something happened in the past four years that she now feared being discovered? He longed to find out, to ask her where she had been and what she had done…but it was too soon for that. Trust had to first be established.

"And what would I be required to do in return for your help in repairing my voice?" She asked him, stepping into the room a few feet, almost as if he were drawing her out with his words and promises.

"Nothing but sing…sing for me." He told her, perhaps with too much love in his voice and he quickly tried to cover it up. "Sing so that I do not have to listen to Carlotta butcher the music that should reign supreme here."

"And you know how to help me? I have been told by doctors that I may never be able to sing like I once did. And besides that, I have a terrible case of stage fright. What if I get up there and freeze…or pass out?"

"I will not let that happen, I can help you to overcome your fears and raise your voice to heights that even you never dreamed possible. Will you accept my help, Signorina?"

Christine thought long and hard about this. Dare she take this unseen man's offer? For that was what she decided he was…just a man. An extraordinary one to be sure, but simply some man hiding someplace where she could not see him. Her mind was screaming for her to run, to get as far away from this crazy person as possible…and yet, her heart was undecided. She felt almost calmed by his voice, soothed by his tones and not afraid of him in the least. How strange.

"I am willing to accept your offer on one condition." She told him.

"Name your terms." Erik couldn't believe it; she was actually considering his proposal.

"If I agree I must be free to change my mind at any time should I so choose. No strings, no commitments." She told him. "I will not be bound to you in any way shape or form."

"You will not consent to be a slave to my instructions?" He asked, more amused than anything.

"I am no one's slave!" She told him, suddenly becoming angry. "And while I do find myself a little trepidatious about all this, neither do I want to see Carlotta win! I have had my life manipulated by an evil woman once, I will not stand for it happening again. I want to sing…I want to show her exactly what I can do! So if my terms are satisfactory, then yes, I will accept your proposal."

"Your terms are reasonable and so I am engaged. I am now your obedient and humble servant and voice coach, Signorina. Shall we now set up a time and place for your lessons?"

"I cannot have the lessons at my home." She was quick to point out

"And I hardly ever leave the Opera House." Erik informed her. "So that takes care of the where, leaving only the when."

"I could stay late after rehearsals, spend maybe an hour or two before I go home each evening?" She suggested.

"That is acceptable. And on your day off I will expect you to spend a little more time here with me, for the production will begin far too soon and we have a lot to do before then. I will see to it that you are assigned to this dressing room and here is where we shall meet and work. I will be awaiting you tomorrow after you are excused."

"Fine." She nodded and then looked around questioningly. "What should I call you, Monsieur? What is your name?"

Once more Erik found his mind spinning back to the last time she had asked him that question…the night she had gained power over him by the mere use of his name. And while he longed to hear it slip from her tantalizing lips once more, he held himself in check.

"You may call me Opera Ghost or Phantom…or even Angel if it pleases you more." He offered.

Christine's eyes suddenly grew very sad and she looked down so quickly that he almost missed the shimmering tear that escaped her eye and ran down her soft cheek.

"No…not Angel. I had an angel once, but he is gone. I will call you Phantom or Opera Ghost… but never Angel." She concluded.

Erik's heart constricted in his chest. Was that tear for him? Was she crying over her Erik? But why? Was it out of love for what they had shared or out of fear of how it ended? He only hoped that soon, during their lessons she would reveal her true feelings on the matter, so he could gauge how to proceed. He moved too quickly once before, did not give her time to come to terms with his past and he lost her…he would not make that mistake again. He would take it slow, he would win her back one heart beat at a time! She would be his once more!

Suddenly Christine heard the door click open behind her and she knew she was free to leave, yet for some reason she was reluctant to do so. The disembodied voice had a strange calming effect on her and she wished to hear more of it. But knowing that they would meet again tomorrow gave her the strength to now leave. When she was about to step out she turned back, looking around once more.

"Till tomorrow then, Phantom?" She asked, needing the reassurance that this had all been real.

"Yes…until tomorrow. Good day, Christine." He bid her and she watched as the candle was mysteriously extinguished, engulfing the room in darkness.

"Good day, Monsieur." She said as she shut the door behind her.

And with her gone…Erik was right back in hell.

Erik stood behind the mirror for a long time; his body was trembling from the sheer joy of having spoken to her. Oh how he had wanted to touch her, to feel her pressed against him as he kissed those ruby lips of hers, to have felt her hands on his skin as she teased him with her caresses. Those things would have to wait…he needed to be patient. He also needed to find Nadir…where the hell had that pesky Daroga gotten off too? Erik gave a sigh as he made his way back to Box 5 where he had last seen him. He really needed to put a bell on that man so it would make it more difficult to lose him!

**So Christine has her Angel of Music/Phantom/Opera Ghost to help her get her voice back! What little tid-bits will he learn from her while they work together? Oh the possibilities! **

**So tell me what you thought…..am I setting up the 'stage' well for what is going to happen very soon? What did you like…who did you like…and why did you like them?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello all you out there in reading land! I have another exciting chapter for you to peruse. **

**And if you are looking for a new Erik and Christine story to check out, go and see what they are up to in "No Coincidence" written by Kumon5. I think you will find the sardonic humor of her Erik quite intriguing as well as the other very colorful characters she has working at the Opera House under Erik's fine tutelage! Check it out!**

**Ok, here we go…**

**Chapter 35**

Erik was living in a dream! Every morning he awoke with a new sense of joy and he could not wait to head up to the Opera House and follow Christine's every moment from the moment she set foot on the premises till it was time for her lessons. His eyes devoured her, his ears strained for every word and syllable and his hands still reached out unconsciously to touch her. She was back in his life, if only from a distance…but she was there!

"You are doing very well." He complimented her on their third session. "I can already see a marked improvement in your range. You must be practicing like I instructed."

"Yes, Monsieur Phantom. I try to do so for at least an hour every night as well as on the way to and from the Opera House." She admitted, pleased that he had noticed.

"Next we will attempt to work on the high notes exclusively." Erik decided, knowing that this was where her true limitations now lay. He had been dying to ask her about her throat, but had yet to muster up the courage. He not only feared that she might not wish to tell him but he also knew it would pain him to hear that terrible moment recounted. It had long haunted his dreams, seeing the look of terror on her face as he held her to the floor with is hands around her neck. He shuddered now just thinking about it. But he needed to know…did she still hate him for it? "May I ask, Christine…what was it that caused the damage to your singing voice?" Erik held his breath as he waited for her to answer.

"It was an accident." She said after a few moments of thought. "Just a terrible accident back in Persia…it was no one's fault." Well, she did blame the Shahbanu, but this Phantom didn't need to know about her.

Erik let out his pent up breath. No one's fault? Oh he begged to differ!

"In Persia you say? What pray tell were you doing there?" He continued, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible, so as not to sound too eager.

"I thought you knew everything…being a ghost and all." Christine said, tilting her head to the side skeptically.

"I know many things, but I don't wish to presume how you feel about them, my dear. I ask out of courtesy…not curiosity." He lied, trying to throw her off the track.

"I see…" She said, her eyes narrowing as if she doubted his words. But still she humored him and went on to explain. "I was in Persia quite against my will. I had been kidnapped while working in Poland and given as a slave to a man there as a gift from the Shah. Thankfully though, he was a civilized Frenchman and he did not take advantage of our situation."

"I see…how fortunate for you. And did this man help you escape?" He asked.

"I am not sure if escape is the right word…I was sent away when he…he died." Christine tried to explain, growing sad and looking down at her hands that were now in her lap.

"I am sorry for your loss, my dear." Erik told her, it pained him to know that he had made her sad, but it elated him to think that is was over him that she was now grieving. Maybe she did love him still.

"I would really rather not talk about this anymore." She told him suddenly, standing up and looking at the clock on the shelf. "I need to be getting home anyway."

"Why the hurry? I had hoped we could go over one more song, really test your voice in that key." He hated this time, when she would announce her departure, leaving him alone once more and anxious until the next time he saw her. Why the hell did she not live on the premises in the dormitories like a lot of the other cast members? It would certainly help her out financially and make it easier for him to watch her!

"Perhaps tomorrow, I need to get home. Thank you for your help today, I enjoyed the lesson very much, Monsieur Phantom." She told him, picking up her cloak. She was about to walk out the door when she stopped and turned back. "Before I go, may I ask a question?"

"Certainly you may _ask_..." He told her, letting the last word hang in the air as if to say he may not answer.

"Why do you haunt this Opera House? If you are truly a ghost, which I still have my doubts about, why would you continue on here?"

Erik thought about that for a few tense moments. What was he to say?

"I…I haunt this place because of a lost love." He told her, speaking more truth than lie. "Here is where I feel closest to her…where I feel I can be near her."

"I am sorry to hear that. I know what it feels like to lose the one you love. You have my deepest sympathies." Christine could hear the raw pain in the ghost's voice and she found that she longed to reach out and comfort him. That was strange…comfort a ghost? "Good night, Monsieur Phantom." And with that she slipped out and shut the door behind her.

Christine walked home very slowly, her mind thinking back to the conversation with her unseen teacher. She had at first been very leery about the whole arrangement, after all one did not normally go around conversing with people they cannot see. But it was becoming very evident that he held some distinct power over her…something almost manipulative in nature and she felt herself being reluctantly drawn to him. It almost frightened her to some degree…and yet she was reluctant to end their agreement. It shocked her to realize that she had willingly spoken more to him tonight about her past than she had to almost anyone…even Meg. What was it about this disembodied voice that allowed her to open up when she had worked so hard to forget over the last four years? However, when he had told her about his lost love, she had felt a kinship to him, she could feel his pain. The loss of Erik had been the most devastating and debilitating thing she had ever experienced and she imagined that if this ghost still haunted the Opera House over the loss of a lady…he must have loved her a great deal. Perhaps he was the one person who could understand her pain, the one person who she could freely confide in?

No… she refused to think about this Phantom man any further. She had Charles to consider and she felt as if she had told him too much as it was. Would he reveal her secrets to the managers if he knew? Would he betray the small amount of trust she had placed in him? She dare not risk it. Maybe she would talk to Meg about this Opera Ghost tomorrow…she would see what her friend could tell her about him.

Erik sat at his piano for a long time that night just staring at the blank sheet in front of him. He had thought composing might ease his mind but no words or notes came. He looked over at the stack of pages to his left, sheets and sheets of music he had written over the years for Christine. They had kept him sane, they had kept him alive. But now they were an empty and hallow form of comfort. He didn't want words…he didn't want music…he wanted _her_!

Erik rose and began to pace the room feverishly, his hands raking through his hair as he let his mind race. He knew he had sworn to wait until he had helped to restore her voice, but he just couldn't stand it any longer. She was his wife…well in name only since he had yet to make it legal here in France, but in his heart she had been his since the first day he had seen her kneeling there before him. Oh how he blessed that day…the day she had come into his lonely life and breathed the breath of life back into his empty shell. He had to find out where she lived, he needed to see her outside the Opera House, to come to her like a man and not a ghost. Erik decided that is what he would do! Tomorrow he would follow her home and make his presence known. Tomorrow she would be back in his arms!

Christine entered her small apartment and was met by Charles as he ran into her arms.

"Mama!" He cried, as she picked him up and whirled him around. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, my dear. Were you a good boy for Marie today?" She asked as she planted a kiss on is precious cheek.

"He was a perfect angel today, as always. We spent the afternoon at the park and had a marvelous time." Marie told her, getting up from the sofa and heading for the door.

"Thank you again for doing this, I will get my salary at the end of the week and then I can pay you for watching Charles for me, will that be all right?"

"Do not fret about it, I am not worried." Marie told her with a smile. "I am just happy that I can be of help to you and make a little money so that Andrew does not have to work so hard. I do have a favor to ask though. Tomorrow is our anniversary and we would like to go out to a nice restaurant so I was hoping to leave a little earlier than usual? Can you be home by five tomorrow?"

"Of course I can, your anniversary is very important!" She told her. Inwardly she wondered what her Phantom would say about her having to skip her session, but it couldn't be helped. She was so grateful to have Marie living next door and willing to sit with Charles all day and now even staying a little later since she was working with her voice coach.

"Wonderful, Andrew will be very pleased." Marie grabbed her small bag and headed home.

"What did you do today, Mama?" Charles asked as she set him down and began to take off her cloak.

"I sang and practiced on the stage and thought of no one but you all day." She told him with a laugh.

"What else?" He persisted, not finding the description of her day very exciting.

"Well….I also took some lessons from a mysterious person in the Opera House." She told him, her voice becoming very secretive and watched as his little amber eyes lit up with excitement.

"What is he like?" Charles asked.

"I am not quite sure yet…he is a…well, a mystery. I will figure him out yet though, just you wait." She reached down and ticked his ribs which made him melt into a fit of giggles. Christine couldn't help but wonder if Erik had been ticklish there as well. She had never dared try and find out…perhaps that kind of play would have come in time, but back then she felt she needed to treat him with kit-gloves. For being such a strong and formidable man he always seemed to have a very fragile air about him where playfulness was concerned. She would have enjoyed watching him as he came out of his shell…eventually.

"Will I get to meet him?" He asked once his laughter had died down.

"I am not sure…we will have to see." She told him. _But first SHE would have to meet him, _she thought to herself.

The next morning Christine went to the Opera House early and sought out Meg to get some answers. She found the little ballerina with her mother back stage warming up and getting ready for rehearsals.

"Meg…can I speak with you, please." She asked eying her mother, Madame Giry skeptically. She did not want to discuss the Opera Ghost in front of the elderly woman, she might think Christine had gone crazy.

"Sure, what about?"

"I was wondering…could you tell me what you know about the …Opera Ghost?" She lowered her voice hoping Meg's mother had not heard her.

"The Phantom?!" Meg said quite loudly. "Why do you want to know about him?" Her eyes grew wide. "You haven't seen him or something…have you?"

"Shhhh!" Christine hissed, trying to silence her excitable friend.

"Oh it is all right, mother knows more about the Phantom than I do. She is his box keeper after all and she delivers all his instructions to the Managers as well as his salary." Meg told her, as Madam Giry walked over to the two girls calmly.

"What is this about the Opera Ghost? Meg you know he does not like to be gossiped about like this. You must learn to show him respect." Madame Giry told her daughter sternly.

"Then you know this man who claims to be a Phantom?" Christine almost gasped. If a sensible woman such as Meg's mother believed him to be some apparition to be feared…well this was becoming very strange.

"Man…who _claims_…?" The ballet mistress seemed to pale at her words and looked around nervously. "My dear, the Opera Ghost is as real as you and I and just that…._a ghost_. Not flesh and blood! Do not dare trivialize his existence or you will find yourself on the receiving end of his fury. And I assure you that this is not something you wish to see!"

"But does that mean that I _could see _him?" She persisted. "Have _you_ ever seen him?"

"Why on earth would you _want _to see him?" Meg gasped.

"Just curious I guess. I mean if he haunts this place, what does he look like? If not, how do you know he is real and this is all not just some prank being pulled by some deranged lunatic?" Christine asked.

Here Nadir almost burst out laughing at that! He and Erik had been listening for quite a few minutes, having discovered that Christine had arrived early that morning and found her already speaking with Meg and Madame Giry. Erik gave him a very stern look, signaling him to be quiet and keep listening.

"Christine! You would best be silent!" Madame Giry hissed, now looking around more frantically. "You are a foolish girl if you do not believe such words will not go unpunished."

"Aren't you frightened even a little?" Meg asked, grasping her arm sharply.

"No…no I am not." Christine admitted. She had lived through a hell that most people only dreamed of and she found that one ghost did not even rank among her top ten fears. "I thank you for your advice and warnings though, I will take them under consideration."

Erik was perplexed. Was he happy or upset that Christine did not fear the Phantom? On one hand he had worked hard to build up his ghostly persona, reigning over the Opera House with an iron fist in order to get his way. But then again, he never wanted Christine to fear him. He was torn.

Suddenly a loud noise from the front of the auditorium announced the presence of Andre and Firmin, their voices could be distinctly heard laughing and talking their way towards the stage. Erik knew from their tone that they were trying to weasel some money out of some new patron – otherwise they never sounded so jovial.

"And here we have our marvelous stage, where all the magic takes place!" Andre said to the unseen patron.

"Yes, and if you would like, we could easily get some of our dancers to give you a preview of the ballet that will be performed in our next production." Firmin said, clapping his hands as he tried to roust the dancers to the stage.

Erik was disgusted with the way they fawned over any person who promised a handful of money for special favors in his Opera House. With all the money they were getting from these lonely and board aristocrats they should be able to afford to pay for new scenery and offer raises to the more talented artists…but they never did.

"Who is that with the managers?" Meg asked, peeking out from behind the curtain along with her mother and Christine.

"Andre and Firmin are always looking for new and influential noblemen who might be willing to donate money to the Opera House." Madame Giry told the two girls. "They watch the social registry and if a fresh face is said to be in town they invite him or her here to see if they can convince them to invest. I heard that a Prince from a distant country is visiting France this week. And I am sure they felt he would be a fat bird perfect for the plucking."

"Well whoever he is, he is very distinguished looking!" Meg said in a pleasing tone.

Christine stood on her tiptoes to see around Meg's head and when she caught sight of the man standing between the managers she gave a very audible gasp.

Prince Jamal!

Erik and Nadir had also maneuvered their way around in the secret passage in order to see who it was the managers were trying to fleece and when they recognized Jamal, Erik's blood began to boil! That bastard! How was it that no one had killed him yet?!

"Erik…." Nadir said, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder as he saw him tense with rage and hatred. "This is not Persia; you cannot go challenging him to a knife fight or killing him with no cause."

"No cause?!" Erik seethed. "He tried to take Christine from me…and you say, no cause?"

"And you punished him rightly for that! Now let it go…he is no danger to Christine at the present. In fact I doubt he even knows she is here. This is purely a coincidence."

Erik's eyes narrowed, knowing that he would not calm down until that damnable man was away from the Opera House and out of France!

"Do you know him?" Meg asked, looking over her shoulder at Christine's' wide eyed expression.

"Yes….we have met before." She whispered, hardly able to speak.

"If he is a friend of yours, it might endear the managers to you if you could persuade him to donate some funds to the Opera House. Apparently the new production is over budget and unless some extra money is found, the show may not go on." Madame Giry told her. "Not that the Opera Ghost would stand for such a thing, but we can't always rely on him to step in and set everything right…often times we need to take matters into our own hands."

"I really don't think I could…" Christine began taking a step backwards in fear…but then she stopped. What was she doing? Cowering like a frightened little rabbit behind the curtain and allowing that wicked man to control her life once more?! She was no longer that young girl out of place and terrified back in Persia. No, she was a grown woman now and he was on _her_ territory…_he_ was the one out of place! "On second thought…perhaps I can!" She told the two ladies. "If it's money the managers need…then it is money they shall have!" And with that she flipped back the curtain and strode across the stage towards the three men who stood in the orchestra pit talking.

Erik just about jumped out of his skin when he saw Christine leave the safety of her hiding place and head for the Prince as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Erik growled, lunging forward, but Nadir once more held him back, the two remaining out of sight in their secret hiding place.

"Erik, do not reveal yourself unless necessary. There are plenty of people around, and even Jamal would not dare harm her in such a public place. Wait and see what happens first…then you can leap out and kill him if needs be." Nadir told him in a hushed voice.

Erik was not sure if the Daroga was serious or not, but it didn't matter. If he laid one finger on Christine, Jamal would find his neck pulled tight in a strangle hold as the Punjab lasso choked the life from him in seconds…and Erik didn't care who witnessed it! He held his breath and waited to see what his Christine was up to.

"No, no, Sirs." Jamal was saying to the two men, his French was quite stilted, as if he had only recently learned the language himself. "I no can stay long in beautiful country. Must get home to own lands. I thank you for tour of Opera House." Jamal told them, holding up his hands as if he were refusing to contribute like they had hoped.

"But you have not yet met any of our performers, surely once you have seen what wonderful things we can do here you will appreciate how the arts must be supported, your highness." Firmin was almost begging now. When he spotted Christine coming towards them he quickly motioned to her. "In fact here is one of our singers now, please let us have her give you an example of what we are talking about."

Jamal turned around to look at where Firmin was pointing and Christine watched his face turn white as a sheet and he actually took a step back, away from her determined approach. It was very obvious that he did indeed recognize her!

"Mademoiselle Daae, would you be so kind as to sing a song for Prince Jamal, we would like him to see what the Opera House has to offer in the way of talent." Andre asked, hoping this might change the Prince's mind.

"I do not think that will be necessary, gentlemen." She said in her sweetest tone, never taking her eyes off of Jamal – and he in turn never taking is wide eyes off of her. "Prince Jamal is already quite familiar with my signing, since we had the privilege of meeting one another a few years ago at a banquet. Isn't that right, your highness?"

Jamal opened his mouth but found he could not speak so instead he simply nodded his head up and down.

"And please, do tell me how are things in your land these days, Prince. Are you and the Shah of Persia still strong allies or has your loyalties already come into question with his court?" Christine noted that both managers were startled by her odd way of speaking to the Prince, but still remained silent since they had no idea how to respond.

"I…we…still support the king of Persia in battle." Jamal said at last, his voice returning if not his color. "However, the Shah you were familiar with, he died some time ago. Now the son of first wife is waiting to take the throne when he comes of age."

Jamal looked around the room nervously and Christine could only imagine that he was searching for any signs of Erik. His last threats had left quite an impression and the man obviously still feared for his life. _Oh, he had apparently not heard of Erik's death_, she thought. That was good; she would use that to her advantage.

"Son of his first wife? Shaheen had a child?" Now that was a shock to her! She shuddered to think of what any child of hers would become. Far worse than the old Shah she could only imagine.

"No…did you not know…" Jamal seemed confused now but continued as best he could, considering his precarious circumstances. "Shaheen was sent away in disgrace, queen Leyla is mother to next Shah. She and the Grand Vizier rule in her son's stead until he is old enough to take up his reign."

"Leyla! She had a son?" Christine was so happy for her friend that she almost forgot how angry she was at Jamal…almost. "It is good to hear such things, Prince. However it would please me even more to hear that you do indeed intend on donating a substantial amount of your wealth towards the furtherance of the arts here at the Opera House. I can assure you that it would please the dark Angel as well."

Christine almost laughed out loud as Jamal grabbed hold of his left arm as if remembering the painful break Erik had bestowed on him at their last meeting.

"The dark Angel?" Firmin asked, really confused now.

"Oh just a mutual friend of ours…one who would not wish to hear that the Prince had become tight with his pocket book. Do say you will be one of our most esteemed patrons, your highness." She once more used her most sickeningly sweet tone, but it was laced with a threat and she knew Jamal understood this.

"But of course…certainly… I will be most happy to make donation." He stammered, tripping over himself to comply with her wishes. "I will do so now…for I must go…I need to return to my lands…immediately."

"Oh? Leaving so soon? And here I was hoping we could catch up on old times." She told him, not sounding regretful in the least.

"Yes…I must go now, please forgive rude departure." Jamal was now practically dragging the managers away, in hopes of escaping any further contact with this woman who could mean his death. "We talk in your office then I have to go."

"Terribly nice seeing you again, Prince Jamal." She called as they disappeared up the aisle and out the door. Christine covered her mouth and did her best to contain her laughter. Oh that had been so much fun! Extremely cathartic and suddenly she felt like some small weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had bested the man who had tormented her dreams so many times in the past. She had won a small victory…if only Erik had been there to see it all!

Both Erik and Nadir were dumbstruck. Had they just witnessed Christine extorted money from that vile man with only smiles and veiled threats?

"I believe she learned a thing or two from you during your time together, Erik." Nadir said in a low voice laced with humor. "Perhaps you should enlist her to speak to the managers about giving you a raise…"

"Not another word, Daroga….not another word!" Erik fumed. His blood was still boiling from the sight of that loathsome man and the fact that Christine had dared to go anywhere near him…even if she had handed herself so splendidly that he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in his chest because of it. "I need you to find out exactly where he is staying in France and for how long. I want to know his every move, do you understand?"

"I will look into it right away." Nadir assured him, knowing that it would be best to keep tabs on this old enemy.

"Christine was foolish to have done such a thing, to put herself in danger like that and I will be informing her of my displeasure when we meet for our session this afternoon!" Erik told him, the strain in his voice showing just how upset he was over all this. He recalled how strong willed she was, always defying him when it came to feeding Kas or trying to speak with him.

"Really? After what I just saw…you might wish to rethink your position on that." Nadir said, now unable to hold back his laughter as he followed the storming Erik down the passageway and back within the secret tunnels.

Christine had been floating on a high all day. Her encounter with Jamal had indeed been exhilarating and the thought that she may have helped the production remain on schedule financially was an added bonus. She was still smiling to herself when she arrived at her dressing room that afternoon, eager to share her news with her Phantom tutor before she told him that she must leave early and skip the lesson. But the moment she entered the door slammed shut behind her and she heard the thunderous voice all around her.

"Exactly what do you imagine you were doing today?!" Erik boomed, causing her to jump at his tone.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked, her smile quickly fading in the face of his obvious rage.

"I am referring to that idiotic display with the contemptible Prince Jamal! You placed yourself in danger just being in the same room with him! Not to mention the fact that you felt it necessary to actually speak to him…an action for which a reason completely eludes me!" Erik had fumed all day over her rash and dangerous act. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Erik found it difficult to maintain his Italian accent in the face of his rage but he managed to hold it intact.

Christine had been stunned by his words and tone, but suddenly her eyes narrowed and she became righteously indignant by his attack on her.

"I say I did what I thought was best at the time and I don't recall asking or requiring _your_ permission to do so!" Christine told him, placing her hands on her hips and glancing around the room. It truly was unnerving not knowing where to look when speaking to his Phantom! "Since when are you in charge of my life…telling me who I can and cannot speak to?"

"When it comes to your health and safety, it is my business! I am training your voice for greatness but if you would rather throw all that away in order to engage in some sort of game with a man who could have easily become your owner back in Persia…then by all means, go ahead and flirt with death!" Erik told her, pacing back and forth in the corridor behind the mirror. He couldn't believe her actions…still such a foolish child!

"How do you know…" Christine began.

"I have told you many times…I am the Opera Ghost! I know and see all. Do not try and deceive me Christine. It will not be tolerated." Erik knew that Nadir would scold him later for his harsh words and he felt a twinge of regret in saying them, but she had to learn to be more careful! Even though he never would have let her come to injury, she did not know that, yet still she placed herself in harm's way! He had to ensure that she did not so such foolish things again!

"Not tolerated?" Christine once more became indignant by his scolding. "Just who do you think you are? You are not my father or my husband to whom I owe my loyalty or obedience! You are my tutor and voice coach and nothing more. I told you from the onset that I would not be bound to you to you in any shape or form. You may be my teacher but that does not afford you any rights over my life…only my voice!"

"You voice is bound up with your life…lose one and you lose the other." Erik pointed out.

"Fair enough…however I will not be screamed at like some disobedient child! I am a woman with mind of her own and I will use it as I see fit." She continued, not to be deterred by his logic. "And if you think you can scare me with your rage and bluster, then you are sadly mistaken. I have faced down the wrath of a man who makes yours pale in comparison, so do not think I will cower and capitulate to you just because you dare to raise your voice!"

Erik was forced to stop there, his body becoming still as he watched his delicate Christine stand up to the dreaded Opera Ghost with all the courage of a tigress. And yet she still claimed to be shy? He knew better!

"It was still a very foolish thing to do, Christine!" Erik continued.

"Well if perhaps you were not squeezing an exorbitant salary from the Managers they might not have needed to solicit funds from men such as Jamal and there would not have been any reason for me to have confronted him like that." Christine countered, remembering how Meg had told her that this Phantom required a salary.

"I assure you that the amount of my payment is far from excessive and that is not the reason this Opera House revolves in a constant state of red, it is because our dear Managers are spendthrifts who tend to dip into the coffers to pay off their gambling debts and pad their own personally bank accounts! The sheer volume of money that disappears from the books would make your head swim. By getting Jamal to donate his ill-gotten gains you have simply afforded Andre and Firmin a few more expensive bottles of wine and nights out on the town. This will not help the Opera House in the slightest…I am the only one who sees to it that this place is not shut down because of lack of money!"

"Oh…I was unaware of that." Christine said, now feeling rather silly and uninformed. "I just thought that you…well that you didn't care if this place was financially sound or not."

"Not care?! This theater means everything to me…I have nurtured its success from day one and I will not let those greedy managers, or anyone else for that matter, bring it to its knees! Lord woman, I care more about this Opera House than just about anything else in this world!" Erik assured her. Knowing that the only thing he cared more about was standing directly in front of him. And it was for this reason that he was still fuming over her brush with death this morning.

"I see that now. Please forgive my doubts. I find that I am having a hard time reconciling the rumors I have been told about you with what I have been learning of you during out lessons. I am sorry if I have offended you. In the future I will take what I am told with a grain of salt." Christine apologized.

Hearing her words of regret had such a calming effect on Erik that he completely dismissed his anger and only wished to go back to speaking with her on a friendly basis. But he could not help but admire her for her brave and wild spirit…that spirit that had led her to love a monster such as he.

"We shall forget it happened and not speak of it again." He offered; his voice once more even and calm. "Shall we begin with your lessons?"

In the heat of the argument Christine had forgotten all about what she had come here to tell him, that she could not stay today because of Marie's anniversary plans. A quick look at the clock told her that she would need to hurry if she meant to keep her promise of getting home on time.

"I am very sorry, Phantom. But today I must beg off from my lesson. I have made a promise to someone very special that I will return home early today. I cannot break that promise even for the training I so much desire. I will work twice as hard tomorrow to make up for it though, but I really must be going right now." Christine told him, picking up her cloak and fastening it around her neck.

"You have promised whom, Christine?" Erik asked slowly, his eyes beginning to narrow in suspicion.

"I am not at liberty to say, Monsieur, so please do not ask." She told him sternly. If he was so adamant about the reputation and well-being of the Opera House she was not about to tell him it was by the request of her nanny that she must go. If this Phantom knew about her son, he might inform the managers and that would be the end of her career before it even began…and she was getting so close to fulfilling her promise to Erik!

"I demand you tell me immediately, who is it that holds sway over your actions in this manner?" Erik requested, not liking the implications of this at all. Was there someone waiting for her at home? Some _man_?! This thought had never occurred to him, but it had been four years…four long years! Was he fool enough to believe that a beautiful woman like Christine, who thought herself to be a widow, might not have received offers by other men? Oh the mere thought of it was like a knife in his gut. It couldn't be!

"And once more I choose to decline your demand and bid you good evening. I will return tomorrow for our lesson, Monsieur Phantom." And with that she opened the door and left.

"Oh this is not over, Christine…not by a far cry is this over!" Erik said to himself in a low and threatening tone. She was keeping secrets from him! This was not something the Opera Ghost would stand for…and most assuredly not something Erik would tolerate!

**Dun, dun, dun! The Opera Ghost is showing is scary side here a little I think! He better mind his Ps and Qs or Christine is gunna fire him as her tutor!**

**Ok, so what did you all think?**

**Were you shocked to see it was Jamal and not Raoul? (I know you all thought it was him…didn't ya?)**

**And was Erik too hard on her…or not hard enough?**

**Was Christine standing up to him to your liking?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok, here we go again…Erik is getting all stalky now….gunna find out what is what! Now for the record I did look on a map of Paris and am basing all the streets on actual names, so if you go to a map you can see where they are in relation to the Opera House. Now I only had a current map so who knows if the street names changed since Phantom time, but hey….I just don't care that much. Ha ha But it was fun deciding where they lived and where they went and stuff. It will let YOU track the Phantom's movements! Stalk him for a change! Ha ha. **

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Go NADIR! **

**Chapter 36**

When Christine stepped outside the Opera House she was dismayed to see that it was raining. This would make it even harder to get home on time, for there wouldn't be a Hansom- cab to be had on all the streets of Paris. She wished she had thought to bring an umbrella with her when she left this morning, but at the time rain had not been threatening. Well there was nothing for it then, except to hurry and hope she didn't get drenched on her way.

Erik had been overwhelmed with doubt and feelings of jealousy over the possibility that Christine may actually have another man in her life and could not rest until he found out! He thought back to the last few days and how after each session she would excuse herself hurriedly to depart for home. Was someone waiting for her there? Was she spending her evenings wrapped in the arms of another man while he spent his lonely nights alone dreaming of her? The idea sickened him and he had to know for sure.

He had thought of employing Nadir's help in this matter but knew he wouldn't see the Persian until tomorrow morning and that was far too late. So donning his cape and a wide brimmed hat that could be pulled down over his mask he ventured out into the city for the first time in almost a year.

It was not difficult to follower her since she was moving rather slowly, trying to keep under cover of awnings and nearby trees as she tried to avoid the rain. He hung back, keeping to empty alleyways or deserted streets as well, quite thankful that there were very few people on the street because of the in climate weather. And those who had ventured out either had their heads bowed or hidden under their umbrellas as they hurried along.

He followed her down the boulevard Haussmann and then north up the Rue Chauchat before at last coming to a small apartment building in the less than savory area on the Rue de Provence. Was this where Christine lived? He was angered at the poverty that surrounded her home and vagrants who littered the streets. His Christine deserved to live in luxury, not in this squalor! He watched as she headed across the street towards her building when he suddenly heard her name being shouted.

"Christine!" A man called as he came near to her, offering to share his umbrella with her to shield her from the rain. "Please tell me you did not walk home in this terrible rain! You will catch your death, my dear." The gentleman told her, placing his arm around her as he guided the soaked girl to the door. "Come, let us get inside and get you warmed up."

Erik had to hold himself back from striding across the street and ripping the man's arm from its socket! How dare he touch her! How dare he put his unworthy hands upon his wife! His face grew hot with anger and his fists balled in rage over what he was seeing. This cannot be! Not his Christine, not his love. She had found another…she had become another man's woman!? Oh the pain and misery he felt at that moment rivaled that of when he had thought her dead. Actually he preferred that feeling to this, for when he believed her dead at least he didn't have to imagine her being unfaithful to him! He stood as still as death, forced to watch this contemptible man place his hand upon the small of her back as he guided her inside out of the rain. The man must _die_!

Erik stood there in the rain for a long time after they had disappeared into the building, the moisture from the sky now mingling with the tears on his face until he could no longer tell them apart. The man had been of medium build and quite a bit shorter than himself and walked with a jovial gait. While his brownish blond hair and his pleasant looking face had made Erik hate him all the more. He was the exact opposite of Erik in every way, the only thing they had in common was Christine!

Erik would have stayed there all night if it had not been for the beggars that soon saw him standing there and began to walk towards him in hopes of receiving some money. He turned and strode down the street, knowing if anyone approached him at that moment it would probably be the last mistake they ever made!

Christine accepted Andrew's arm as he helped her up the stairs to her apartment, the two of them discussing he and Marie's plans for the evening. When they opened the door and stepped inside both Marie and Charles looked up from the table where they had been drawing pictures.

"You two are soaked!" Marie laughed, coming over to kiss her husband before taking Christine's cloak and laying it over a chair to dry.

"I hope this weather does not put a damper on your plans tonight." Christine said as she shook some of the water from the hem of her dress.

"We will not let it." Andrew told her, pulling his wife closer for another kiss. "Tonight is all about celebration and no spots of rain can ruin that."

Christine looked at the two young lovers and her mind instantly flashed back to thoughts of Erik. What she wouldn't give to be held in his arms just one last time.

"Well, I am home now and you two should be heading out if you do not wish to miss your reservations. The cafés will be crowded tonight for sure." She told them as they bid their farewells and went back to their own apartment.

"Mama, come look what I drew for you!" Charles called, still sitting on his knees in a kitchen chair as he leaned over the table.

"What did you make for me this time?" She asked, coming over to stand behind him as she peered down.

"It is a picture of papa! See he is riding his horse César across the desert." Charles explained as he pointed to the picture.

Christine never ceased to be impressed with her son and his abilities. Even at such a young age he was already more talented than most artists she had seen selling their paintings on the street. He had captured Erik almost to a tee, from his strong physique, his dark hair and cape and of course his identifying white mask. He had even done justice to César, the animal actually looking like a horse and not some oddly shaped cow that other children may have drawn. It was almost like looking at a tintype of Erik himself.

"You did marvelous, Charles!" Christine said, reaching down to plant a kiss on the top of his head. "May I keep this one on my table by my bed to help me dream of your father at night?" She asked. Not that she needed any inspiration to do so, but it would be nice to look at as she fell asleep.

"Yes! I made it for you." He told her, picking up the picture and handing it to her with a smile. "I like drawing pictures of papa, and I know it makes you smile when I do."

"Yes, your father could always make me smile." She nodded, lost in a memory. "Just like you can always make me smile as well. You take after your father in that way."

This information made Charles beam with pride and he climbed down to wrap his arms around her waist and give her a big hug.

"How about we have a bite to eat and then I would like to run an errand if the rain will let up for us. Would you like to go on an outing with me?" She asked.

"Oh yes, Mama!" Charles seemed very excited about this.

Erik had wandered for a long time through the streets, not caring about the rain or the odd looks he got for being completely soaked. The fact that a seemingly fine gentleman chose to walk around in the pouring rain was of more interest to those who passed him than any thought of noticing that he wore a mask. After a while he found himself at the door of Nadir's flat on the Rue La Fayette and after standing there for a few minutes, he at last raised his hand to knock.

Darius opened the door and gave a slight gasp of shock to see who it was before him. He quickly stepped aside and reached for his cloak but Erik walked past him and right into the parlor, without even a nod in greeting.

"Erik!" Nadir said in surprise as he rose from his chair and put down the book he had been reading. "You are drenched! And you are out _during the day_…what has happened?"

"I lost her, Nadir….I lost Christine!" Erik wailed suddenly overcome with grief as he slumped down into a chair beside the fireplace and dropped his head in his hands.

Nadir stood there for a few moments, not quite sure what to make of his friend or his cryptic words. He had misread his words before, and with Erik nothing was every what it seemed, so he felt he must probe further.

"What do you mean '_you lost her'_? Is she physically missing and you have been out searching for her?" He asked. "Or do you mean you have said something horrible and now she hates you?" Nadir was going to bet on the last statement, for he was all too aware of Erik's damnable temper and after all he _had_ told him he planned to voice his displeasure over her actions concerning Jamal.

"I have lost her to…to another man!" Erik sobbed, not taking his face out of his hands.

"You what?!" Now Nadir was in shock! "Christine is involved with another man? Are you sure?"

"I saw them together myself. I followed her home today because she was acting very secretive and I saw her with him…he put his arm around her…he _touched_ her! They are living together in some horrid little apartment on the Rue de Provence!" Erik stood up so fast that Nadir had to jump back to avoid being knocked over. "She is with another man, Nadir! She is probably sleeping with him every night…letting him kiss her…allowing him to…to…!" Unable to finish his sentence Erik let out a strangled cry and grabbed a small table nearby. Effortlessly overturning it in his fury, not caring as the dishes and knick-knacks went crashing to the floor. "Another man has stolen my wife!"

"Erik…please…" Nadir began, trying to placate his distraught friend.

"Please what? Calm down? Curb my temper? You try and do so when your whole life is crashing down around your ears, Daroga! At least your wife had the decency to die faithful to you…mine has not offered me the same courtesy! I will not be made a cuckold, Nadir…I will not play the fool!"

"Erik, sit down and shut the hell up!" Nadir hollered at his masked friend, causing him to round on him with a mixture of shock and rage. No one dared speak to the Opera Ghost like that! And yet he found himself sinking back into the chair obediently. "Now just listen to yourself. Are you actually wishing that she had died faithful to you four years ago? You are truly wishing for Christine's _death_?! Allah man, I would trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could, for I would put up with anything, even the disgrace of my wife with another man just to know she was alive and well on this earth! I would be willing to overlook any slight, any form of infidelity for the slimmest chance to win Rookheeya back!" Nadir leaned in closely and gave Erik a look that he was sure his friend had never seen on his face before. "And I swear that if you ever bring up my marriage or my wife in an insulting manner like that again I will forget our friendship and do you great bodily harm over the offense!"

Erik sat and stared at Nadir as he raged on; every word out of his mouth was like a slap to his face, a knife to his heart…for they were all true.

"You have been given a second chance, a miracle no less, and yet you go around playing the ghost and hiding yourself from her. Why shouldn't she find another man? You are certainly not giving her any reason to do otherwise. To her you are dead, so in her mind she is free to be with whomever she chooses and unless you are going to be man enough to step up and claim what is yours…you do not have a leg to stand on. So quit yelling and destroying my house and decide what you wish to so about it."

"I want her back!" Erik said, without having to even think about it. "I don't care what she has done…who she has been with. I want her back!"

"Fine, then we shall have no more talk of her being lost forever. You must concentrate on gaining her trust and winning her back, be kind…do you understand? Do not do anything _rash_ and you might stand a chance. She loved you once, given some time and the knowledge that you are still alive, she could very well do so again. In the meantime, I will see what I can find out about this man of hers and then we can formulate a plan…one that does _not_ revolve around his untimely demise! I hope we understand one another on this point, Erik."

Erik gave a reluctant nod of his head, turning his face away from Nadir so he would hopefully not see the look of disappointment over this prohibition.

Nadir let out a sigh of relief as a satisfied smile spread over his lips. Yelling at Erik had felt very good…quite refreshing in fact! Why had he not done this a long time ago? _Because he would have most likely killed you, _he thought to himself with a slight shiver of fear…_and for all you know he still might_!

Christine took the time to write a long overdue letter before she and Charles left the apartments and ventured out in the drizzling rain and headed to a small shopping district where she could drop it in the post. It had been a letter to Leyla. Once Jamal had told her that her friend was now the mother of the next Shah she had a sudden desire to reconnect and find out how all of this had transpired. She had thought of writing her many times but out of fear of the letter falling into the hands of the Shah or Shaheen, she had kept silent. But now…now the winds of change had reached Persia and apparently for the better! She begged Leyla for news on Erik's death and of what had befallen Nadir. She had recalled how long she had hoped for him to come find her like he had promised, but after almost a year had passed without a word, she had given up hope of ever seeing the kind Persian again.

As she dropped the letter in the slot she silently prayed it would reach its destination and the hands of her dear friend. Once that was done she felt a sense of relief and knew she could do nothing more than wait for a reply back.

The two men spent the rest of the evening talking and by the time Erik had drank half of Nadir's bottle of wine night had fallen at last and he felt it was safe to venture out without being seen. But Erik was still restless; his hands still ached to find their way around that man's neck, that man who was probably just now climbing into bed beside his Christine! Little did that sod realizing that less than a mile away another man wished to spill his blood. He knew he could not return to the Opera House just yet…he needed to blow off some steam, and he knew just the way to find some satisfaction.

"Nadir, were you able to find out where Jamal is staying in Paris?"

"Yes, I followed him back to his hotel, he is staying in the…." Nadir began but seeing the look in Erik's eyes he stopped suddenly, his voice becoming distrustful. "Why do you need to know right now…you are not thinking of going there are you?"

"I only wish to speak with him." Erik said, which was mostly true. He only planned on frightening the man, perhaps instilling the fear of the Angel of Doom in him once more so he would not dare to seek out Christine again. However, if the man put up a fight or attacked him with some weapon during this _conversation _…well, he could not be condemned for merely defending himself could he?

"I think we both know that is a lie." Nadir said with a heavy sigh and a shake of the head. "Just remember this, if you kill the prince, Christine will hear of it and become very suspicious. She may even be called in for questioning over the matter since she is now known to have a previous history with the man… is that what you want?"

Erik once again was forced to shake his head and give in to the Daroga's wisdom on the matter, damn him!

"Fine, I will simply scare the man and leave him untouched…does this satisfy your insufferable sense of justice?" Erik barked, upset that he felt he was once more leashed by his friend with a conscience. What a tedious thing it must be, having to suffer with morals and scruples.

"Yes, it does." Nadir told him. "And with your oath given, I now feel I am able to inform you that he is in the presidential suite at the Grand Hotel Lafayette on Rue Buffault. Just remember…you are only to frighten him! And make sure you don't frighten him to death either… you can have that effect at times."

Erik nodded, a cynical grin touching his lips as he he took his now dry cloak from Darius as he headed for the door. But before he left he stopped and glanced back at his friend, a sad and regretful tone in his voice.

"I…I am sorry for what I said about Rookheeya…I never meant to insult your wife or the love you two shared. I forget sometimes that you too have suffered the loss of happiness. Please forgive me, Nadir." Erik told him, not able to make eye contact with the Daroga.

Nadir didn't know what to say. Erik was offering him a sincere apology and he was not sure how to handle it. So in the end he just said…

"Thank you." And left it at that.

Jamal was dreaming, and it was not a pleasant dream either…in fact it was a full blown nightmare! He was reliving his battle with the Angel of Doom and this time instead of showing mercy…Erik had slit his throat! Jamal sat up in bed with a cry, his hand grasping at his neck in terror as he felt the sweat pouring down his face and chest. _It was only a dream_, he assured himself…_it was only a dream_. Or was it?

A flash of lightening lit up the room and next to the balcony doors he saw the shape of a man, standing there with a dark cape billowing around him. But it was the glowing amber eyes surrounded by a stark white mask that made him crawl backwards in his bed until he hit the headboard with a loud thud.

"What…what do you want?" Jamal asked, his voice cracking in fear.

"Come now, Prince…I only wish to talk." He told him, slipping back into the Persian language with ease. Might as well begin with the pretense he had given Nadir. "I was simply curious as to why you did not heed my warning four years ago about never going near Christine Daae again. Did it perhaps slip your mind…or are you just that dense?"

"I…I didn't seek her out…she found me! I had no idea that she was at the Opera House…I was told that she had died in Persia! How was I to know she yet lived. I swear I would never have gone there if I had known…please you must believe me!" The man begged, his eyes darting around the room as if searching for something.

"Looking for this?" Erik asked calmly, pulling a sword from beneath is cloak. He held it up as he proceeded to examine the blade, the polished metal reflecting the next bolt of lightning that shot through the sky, followed by a low rumble as the thunder came after it. "I thought it best to remove the temptation since I recall your fascination for cutting things…one of them being me."

"Do you mean to kill me now? To finish the job you started years ago? I always knew that I was living on borrowed time…that your claim of mercy was a lie and that you would never let an enemy of yours live." Jamal's words were a mixture of fear and desperation and Erik found he rather enjoyed the terror he was now instilling in this man.

"I had considered killing you while you slept just now…_that_ would have been merciful. However, I find it much more satisfying to watch the fear rise in my victims eyes, just before they go dark and death overtakes them. I would certainly feel cheated if I did not get to experience that pleasure with you, Prince." Erik said with a shake of his head.

"My death will not come without the threat of vengeance. I am a diplomat in this country…political retribution will follow!"

"You think I care for politics? That I fear some sort of reprisal? I am the Angel of Doom…I care for nothing." Erik corrected him, his voice still cold and even.

"You…you care for her…for Christine." Jamal said, playing the last hand dealt to him.

At the mention of her name Erik practically flew across the room, pinning the terrified man to the headboard with the blade of the sword pressed dangerously against his neck. One more once of pressure and it would slice skin, one quick slice and it would sever his jugular and he would bleed out in minutes. All he had to do was give in to the hate…the rage…the pleasure. But he didn't…he held himself in check.

"Do not every mention Christine again! Your foul mouth is not worthy to even speak her name." Erik growled.

"If…if you kill me she will be the one to suffer…you said so yourself last time. My death will cause her more harm to her than any amount of satisfaction it may give you. My life is not worth that…is it?"

Erik grew angry! How dare this man use logic on him, he had enough of that from Nadir, he certainly did not want to hear more from this pompous Prince!

"I will give you twenty four hours to leave France and never return. I will be back here tomorrow night and if I find you still here, I will not hesitate to kill you regardless of how it might affect Christine." Erik pulled the sword away from his throat and threw it at the wall. They both watched as it stuck a few inches into the soft wood, the blade swaying back and forth in a vibrating motion. "I will expect to find you have not lingered long, however I must admit that part of me hopes you do." And with that said and amid yet another flash of lighting and accompanying thunder clap, he was gone, leaving Jamal alone in his dark hotel room once more.

Less than an hour later Erik watched from a deserted alleyway across the street as Jamal loaded his cases and belongings into a cab and ordered the coachman to take him to the docks immediately. Erik had known it would not be long before the Prince took his leave…the man was nothing but a sniveling coward!

The next afternoon Erik sat behind the mirror and waited. He was almost sick to his stomach over the prospect of seeing her again today. Would he see her differently? Would he now see another man's hands on her creamy flesh every time he looked at her? Would he still even want her once he saw her again? The moment she entered the dressing room he knew the answer…he wanted her more than ever!

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Phantom." She greeted as she stepped inside, never doubting for a moment that he was there, even if she couldn't see him. "What shall we work on today?"

It was silent in her dressing room and she tipped her head as if straining to detect his presence, but there was nothing.

From behind the mirror, Erik was doing his best to remember Nadir's words. _Do not do anything rash…gain her trust…be kind_. And while he knew this would be the wisest course, he found he could not contain the hurt welling up in his chest now that she stood directly before him.

"Opera Ghost?" She called again in to the silence.

"Why would you try and deceive me like that, Christine?" Erik spoke at last, unable to keep his voice calm and his words betrayed his anguish. "I know your dirty little secret, _Miss _Daae, for last night I followed you home and I saw you with…_him_!"

Christine's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle her cry of fear. _He knew! He knew about Charles_! Had he truly been watching when they went out to mail her letter?

"And just when were you going to tell me about this…this _indiscretion_ of yours?" Erik persisted.

"I…I had hoped it would never come up." She told him, unable to lie about the existence of her child any longer. "I had hoped it would not make a difference."

"How could you believe that it wouldn't? Did you think I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't care?" Erik's anger was returning, and not matter how many times Nadir's words of warning echoed in his ears he couldn't help himself. "A name…I want his name!" Erik demanded suddenly. He needed a label to place on the object of his hatred.

"No…I…" She stammered, not wanting to reveal the name of her beloved child to a man who obviously detested his very existence.

"His name!" Erik bellowed, not to be denied.

"Charles…his name is Charles." Christine cried, covering her face with her hands in shame.

_Charles_…the name hung in the air like a plague. Erik repeated it several times to himself and each time the name grew more bitter on his tongue.

"And was there even an offer of marriage surrounding your situation? Yet since you apparently retained your maiden name, I must conclude that you did not take him up on any such offer and now must confess your immoralities?"

"It was not like that at all!" Christine shouted, angry and hurt by his cruel implications. "You do not know me; you do not know what I have been through in my life! How can you sit in judgment of me when you apparently have sinned so greatly yourself that you are condemned to haunt an Opera House for all eternity…for that is what you claim to be…the Opera _Ghost_!"

"I am not the one on trial here, Miss Daae. And I find myself more than qualified to stand as judge and jury in this case. I asked you a question…was there an offer of marriage and if so why do you continue using your maiden name?"

"I…it was…complicated. There were extenuating circumstances and a legal marriage was not obtainable at the time." She confessed, not sure what to say. How could she explain that her marriage to Erik had been contingent on them staying in Persia, that when she left she could no longer claim to be his wife because of no binding certificate or the giving of his last name. It was all so…complicated!

Damn! Damn it all to hell… was the bastard somehow unable to freely offer her his fidelity and he was now forcing her to live in sin?

"What are you going to do? Will you tell the managers?" Christine asked with tears springing to her eyes.

"I have not decided what I am going to do just yet. A lot of that depends on what _you_ might be willing to do to rectify the situation." Erik told her, desperate for her to capitulate to his upcoming demands.

"Rectify the situation…I do not understand what you mean." She told him in a perplexed voice.

"You cannot become a world famous opera singer while fettered in this manner, your voice and performance will suffer greatly because of your divided loyalties. You must therefore take steps to free yourself. I am willing to overlook this… agreeable to keep this little dalliance from the managers if…if you will consent to sever all ties with this…Charles." He said the name with all the contempt in the world.

"What?!" Christine gasped in complete horror. Had he just requested that she abandon her child? That she choose between her son and her career? He was a mad man! Completely insane! "You want me to…to leave Charles?"

"That is what I said, is it not." Erik told her in no uncertain terms. "Do you agree?"

"Not for the wide world!" She responded in a disbelieving tone, using the same words her beloved Erik had once said to her about the prospect of him showing her his face. "I will never part from him and nothing you or anyone else can say will ever make me! I love him with all my heart and soul, something an unfeeling and cold-blooded scoundrel such as yourself is apparently incapable of feeling. When I left Persia I was utterly alone, without a friend in the world and it was Charles who saved me. I had wanted to die, to see my own life come to an end because going on seemed unbearable. My life would have ended before I got off that ship in Russia, either by my own hand or from grief, but Charles pulled me back to the land of the living. Do what you wish, tell the managers, tell all of Paris of my…what did you call it, _my dalliance…_I don't care! I will never give up Charles and no one can make me!" Christine had had enough and she was not going to stay around one moment longer and hear her life and her child maligned that way. She grabbed her cloak and stormed towards the door.

Every word was killing Erik! He had hoped she would agree without any hesitation to give up her lover for her career and the chance to sing center stage, but no…he had been a fool. Christine was no harlot or tart willing to cling to some man simply in order to survive; she apparently had very deep and true feelings for this man. By demanding she do this he was losing her, driving her away. Nadir was right, having her in his life in any fashion was worth the pain of knowing she loved another. He couldn't lose her again! So before she could turn the handle on the door the lock clicked in place, trapping her inside.

"Let me out, you cannot keep me here!" Christine cried, yanking on the handle with all her might, but it would not budge. "I will not stay and listen to you degrade me like this. You know nothing of me or Charles and yet you wish to keep me here to torment me further?" She turned her back to the door and leaned against it as she buried her head in her hands and sunk down to the floor in tears. "Just let me go."

Erik had to take a few deep breaths before he could continue; his emotions were far too close to the service in order to speak. When at last he felt that he could manage, his tone had grown soft.

"I apologize…I was… out of line." He confessed, wishing for nothing more in this world that to see her smile once more. "I was unaware of the bond the two of you shared. You say he was your savior after leaving Persia? Your reason for going on?" He reluctantly gave this man his silent gratitude for the role he played in keeping her alive during that time…so that she might one day return to him, her husband. "If you can forget what I just proposed, forgive my rash words, then I agree to keep your secret and continue to train and repair your voice. Nothing will have changed…including my high opinion of you, Christine."

Christine didn't know what to say. In the space of thirty seconds his whole demeaned hand changed, transforming him from the omnipotent and demanding Opera Ghost back into her Phantom tutor. What should she do? What _could_ she do? She could not regain her voice without his help and without her voice she could not continue to support her child or fulfill her promise to Erik. She needed him as much as he apparently needed her. Could this symbiotic relationship continue in the light of what had just happened? After what he had just outrageously demanded?

"You will not ask me to give up Charles again?" She questioned, wanting to make sure.

"I will never mention him again…and I would appreciate it if you never did either." Erik was not sure if he could handle the idea of this lover of hers being thrown up in his face on a continual basis. He may still love her beyond compare, but he could do without the daily dose of torment…he had enough of that already. "We will go back strictly to a teacher and student relationship. Will you accept _my_ terms?"

Christine hesitated once more, but with the realization that she had no choice in the matter she finally answered him.

"I will." She said, standing up and wiping her eyes. "I know that the managers would turn me out if they knew of this. Therefor I thank you for your discretion."

"I do not deserve your thanks." And neither did he want her pity…only her love! "I think it would be best if we skipped the lessons for today. I will see you tomorrow, Christine."

"Very well, if you think it best." She nodded, she was not sure she could have sung now anyway. "Until tomorrow then." She quietly left the room without even a backwards glance.

Erik crumbled to the floor behind the mirror in defeat. He had played his hand and lost. He would have to do more if he wished to rid this Charles from his beloved's life. He would need help…he would need Nadir. That all wise, all knowing Daroga was about to be put to good use! Erik was not giving up, he would bide his time, gain Christine's trust and somehow drive a wedge between her and her lover. She would belong to him again even if he had to do something very _rash_…even if he had to steal her away and keep her prisoner down in his underground lair. He would _never_ let her go!

**Sooooo?**

**How did you like his misunderstanding? **

**How about his taking out his frustrations on Jamal?**

**Nadir's little tirade?**

**Erik turning all scary there?**

**Please do not worry, I promise a happy ending is coming up!**

**OH and by the way….if you were a reader of "Paradigm" by Butterflybird and have not clicked on her "follow author" button yet, you better go do it, cuz I have seen her new POTO story and it is out of this world good…lots of 'feels' here… oh man! So make sure when she starts to post you will not miss a single exciting chapter! You have been warned!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Well here is the chapter some of you have been dreading…and some of you have been looking forward to. I hope you like it! **

**Over the last few chapters I have wondered if I need to pull Erik out from under my bed (he has been sulking there because of the whole misunderstanding thing…he is so sensitive) so I can hide there myself…I keep promising you all a happy ending…really, I promise you will get one! So bear with me a little longer please.**

Chapter 37

A week passed and things had seemed to return to normal…well as normal as could be expected. By day Erik pretending to be a ghost in order to repair Christine's damaged voice, while by night he sat and stewed over the existence of this other man in her life. This knowledge was making his life intolerable!

Their first lesson after the argument was a bit tense, but as time went on, they became somewhat friendlier once more. Christine didn't mentioned Charles again and Erik did not ask about him. The less he knew from her lips the better…but he had Nadir on the job! The Daroga was told to spy on the man, learn his patters, his weaknesses and any sins he may be concealing. He wanted to know anything that might help him turn Christine against this blackguard and lure her back to him.

The nights were the worst for Erik and he found himself more times than not simply pacing the floor all evening, counting the minutes until he could ascend once more and see her again. When he did close his eyes and tried to sleep all he could see were images of that man holding his Christine in his arms …touching her lips with his, running his fingers through her hair and making love to her perfect body! That was usually when Erik leaped from his bed and sought out a strong drink! He had avoided drinking Arrack since the incident with the poison, the taste of that liquor now making him violently ill. Instead he had taken to using vodka or wine to calm his erratic moods. Even the playful antics of Ayesha could not bring him out of the depression he would fall into when he was not in Christine's company. And while he enjoyed watching her each day from afar, it seemed he was only truly alive when he was teaching her and died every time she left for her home.

One morning Erik traveled the winding staircase up to his usual hiding place in Box 5 to watch Christine as she rehearsed, her every move and every sound a pleasure to his starved senses. But today when he arrived there seemed to be some kind of commotion going on.

"Did you hear that the Managers have found a new patron?" He overheard one of the ballet dancers say. "He will be attending all the performances and has reserved Box 3 for the whole season."

A new patron? Erik was fairly certain it was _not_ Prince Jamal!

"What is his name?" Another one of the ballet girls asked, sounding eager to get her hands on fresh meat.

"I am not sure, but I hear that his family is very well known in Paris and the Managers are extremely excited about him and his money." She was told.

Erik could easily believe that! Those money grubbing imbeciles would prostitute themselves to the devil himself if it meant a few more coins in their pockets! If it were not for the fact he did not wish to be seen or deal with people in general Erik would have long ago bought them out and sent them packing, leaving the operations of the Opera House in his capable hands. But for now, this arrangement worked well enough – he told them what to do and for the most part they complied.

Already bored with this conversation of patrons he sat back in his seat and waited for Christine to appear on stage for rehearsals. He rather enjoyed the fact that she had been assigned as Carlotta's understudy, for even though it meant he had to put up with hearing that dastardly diva, it meant that Christine was on stage more often as well. And as she walked gracefully onto the stage he felt that familiar tightening in is chest at the mere sight of her.

Rehearsals continued on as usual and even though Erik truly hated how some of the choreography was being handled, he felt that as long as Christine was to sing the lead role, this production of Faust would be a great success. They were just wrapping up before the lunch break when the doors to the auditorium burst open and once more the two excited managers ushered in their newest golden goose!

"Ladies and gentleman, it is our great pleasure to introduce to you our newest and most distinguished patron of the arts, the Vicomte de Chagny." Firmin announced to everyone standing on the stage.

A round of applause went up through the cast and up in his box Erik just rolled his eyes and laid his head back against the back of his chair in disgust.

"Please, no thanks are necessary; it is my pleasure to offer my assistance in the pursuit of the fine arts. I look forward to each production this season with great anticipation." The young man's voice said.

Erik found he now had a morbid sense of curiosity about the boy and leaned forward slightly in order to see what he might look like, this way he would know whom to avoid in the future. The Vicomte was exactly how he had imagined him to be, young and handsome with thick blond hair and a personality that was certain to be quite spoiled. This was what money and privilege bread these days… worthless fops every last one of them. Erik thought back to all that he had done and seen by the time he had reached this boy's tender age and he suddenly felt very old and tired. The Vicomte couldn't have been more than twenty five if he were a day and by then Erik had traveled for years with the Gypsies, learned to be a master mason in Rome, and spent time in at least five other countries. And what had this boy done? Probably nothing! Yes…Erik found it very easy to dislike him.

"Please allow me to introduce our star diva, Signora Carlota. Her voice has graced our stage for two seasons already and we can only pray she continues on with us for many more years to come." Firmin said, guiding the Vicomte over to where the lady stood, faking a modest blush behind her fan.

_Not if I have any say in the matter_, Erik thought, once more rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"It is an honor and a privilege to make your acquaintance, Mademoiselle." The Vicomte said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it gallantly.

"It is I who is honored by your presence, Vicomte." She told him back, quite seductively.

"And who might this delightful creature be?" He asked, causing Erik to bolt forward once more, immediately suspecting to whom he was now referring.

"This is Christine Daae, she is currently the understudy for the role of Marguerite in our upcoming production of Faust." Andre said, introducing her.

"Miss Daae, is it? It is indeed a pleasure to meet one as lovely as you. May I call you Christine if I first offer you my own name, for I would dearly love it if you would call me Raoul." He offered, also taking her hand and kissing it reverently.

"Certainly you may, Monsieur…I mean… Raoul." Christine said, blushing at his steady stare and gallant offer.

Erik was seething! Had Christine just blushed? Had she actually been taken in by that immature lad's attempt at chivalry? He thought she was much more clever to have fallen for _that_! Now his feeling for that boy were bordering on hate!

"Come, Monsieur La Vicomte, we have so much more of the theater to show you." Firmin said, pulling him away from his unbroken stare at Christine.

"I will be happy to continue my tour, Monsieur, but I must confess that I believe I have already discovered the most interesting part of your operation." He told the man, still keeping his eyes on Christine.

Oh that was it….Erik was going to have to kill him!

"Until later, Mademoiselle Christine." He said, nodding his head as he continued to follow the two eager managers out the side door of the auditorium.

Once he was gone, Monsieur Reyer called for the noon break and everyone left the stage except Christine who seemed slightly stunned. Suddenly Meg appeared and pulled her over to the side where no one might overhear their conversation…no one that is but Erik.

"Well, the Vicomte sure seemed taken with you, Christine!" Her friend said, once more very excited, just like she was about everything. "I think you have a secret admirer."

"No, not really…for you see Raoul and I have met before. He was only pretending not to know me in order to protect my reputation." Christine confessed, the flush on her face returning.

"You _know_ the Vicomte? How? When did you two meet?" Meg asked, her eyes wide and her voice full of anticipation. "You _must_ tell me all about it!"

_Oh yes, Christine…you MUST tell Meg all about it and you had best do it quickly!_ Erik screamed in his head as he leaned in further, not wanting to miss a word.

Christine took Meg's hand and led her over to one of the props on the stage and sat down. It was going to be a long story and they might as well get comfortable. She knew she would have to be careful not to divulge too much information in the telling of her tale, deciding to leave out any mention of Charles or Erik since Meg knew nothing about them and she wished to keep it that way. Christine let her memory drift back to four years ago….

Christine was only a month along in her pregnancy and not yet showing when the ship docked in Russia. With the help of the good doctor she had managed to secure a birth on a train that very evening that would take her across country towards the Ukraine and then hopefully on to France. Without Rahim and the money he had received to do the job, Christine was left with only the small bag of gold coins that Nadir had given her at their parting. She would have to be very careful and make what little she had last until she either got to Paris or Nadir came looking for her. She wished she knew what fate had befallen her Persian friend and she feared for his life if the Shah had discovered that he had helped her escape upon Erik's request.

It was a long and grueling trip but she kept reminding herself that her only hope was to get to France and pray that Nadir would follow soon. She did her very best to keep a tight rein on her spending, but unfortunately upon arriving in Germany, her money and her luck ran out. Now two months pregnant she found herself stranded in a foreign country with no money, no prospects and no hope. At first she looked for work, but without a grasp of the language and with not many who understood French or English, she was turned away more times than not. What little jobs she did get were temporary and did not pay enough to purchase more than a loaf of bread or piece of cheese. Christine was becoming desperate and feared for the health of her child if she did not find a solution to her predicament soon. At last she was reduced to begging in the street and relying on the kindness of strangers as they took pity on the poor girl and tossed her a coin or two.

Christine felt she had hit an all-time low in her life. If only she had retained her singing voice she might have been able to earn a living through song, but her throat still bothered her terribly and she had only recently been able to begin speaking again. Oh how Erik would have hated to see her like this, begging on the street for her daily bread while doing all she could to keep her hopes alive for the sake of their child. She knew she would do anything short of prostitution in order to ensure her baby's survival and spent each day walking the streets in Germany looking for work.

It was on a particularly cold morning, the sun just barely up when her situation took a turn for the worst. She had slept in a dirty alley that night and was just emerging in hopes of finding something to eat when she felt a rough hand grab her arm from behind.

"And what do we have here?" A burly man with a large mustache said as he spun her around. "I would say that you would make a fine addition to our little business."

Christine was immediately terrified for even though she didn't understand much of what the man had just said, she recognized him from around town and she knew what kind of establishment he ran…a brothel! And if he was now looking at her, she knew it could only mean trouble! Not even trying to reason with the man she began fighting, kicking at his legs and scratching his arm in an attempt to free herself from his grasp, but this only seemed to spur him on.

"A fighter, are you?" The man chuckled as he effortlessly dragged Christine down the street behind him. "I got a few clients that will enjoy that…for a while."

Christine could see that she was not getting anywhere with her struggles and so she did the only other thing she could think of…she grabbed on to a passing lamp post with all her might and began to scream for help at the top of her lungs. Now this _did_ make the man angry and he gripped the back of her now shoulder length hair roughly and tried to drag her off the post, all the while firing a string of curses at her for making such a scene. But Christine was not going to let go and wrapped both arms around the metal object and held on for dear life.

"Monsieur…I would strongly suggest you let the lady be for it is quite clear that she does not wish to go with you!" A male voice speaking French was heard to say from behind her.

The burly man turned and looked the young man up and down before saying something very unkind in German and turned his attention back to Christine.

"You may not understand my words, sir, but perhaps you will understand this!" The other man said, pulling a small pistol from out of his jacket and pointing it at the man's head…the sound of it being cocked finally getting his attention.

Stepping away from Christine the large German held up his hands in surrender as he backed away, a look of pure hatred on his face.

The younger man walked around him, giving him a wide birth yet never taking his gun off of him as he approached Christine who was still clinging to the lamppost for all she was worth.

"Mademoiselle, if you will disengage yourself from this structure I would very much like it if you would accompany me back to my hotel." He offered, still keeping his gun trained on the man.

"I am _not_ one of his harlots!" Christine shouted, misunderstanding the man's intentions.

"I never thought you were, Mademoiselle. I am merely offering you a quick exit out of this very unpleasant situation. I assure you that I will comport myself as a perfect gentleman while in your company." He reached out his free hand and gave her a quick side glance. "I would rather continue any further conversations off the street and away from these ruffians. Will you please join me?"

Christine hesitated for a moment and then seeing the wisdom of his words she took his hand and allowed him to guide her to his awaiting cab. Once they were safely down the street a ways, the young man uncocked his pistol and replaced it in his jacket with a sigh of relief.

"I am not too proud to admit that I was a little unnerved back there…how about you?" He asked with a kind laugh.

"I was frightened out of my mind!" Christine confessed, his laughter was infectious and soon she was chuckling nervously too.

"My name is Raoul de Chagny." He told her, offering her his hand in greeting.

"Christine Daae. And thank you so very much for saving me from that man. I know I may not look it right now, but I am not a prostitute from his brothel and your very timely rescue prevented me from becoming such against my will." She shudder to think of what could have happened if he had managed to get her back to his house of ill repute.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing in Germany when it is quite obvious that you are not from this land? Are you originally from France?" He asked.

"No, I am from Sweden, but I am traveling to France. I was supposed to meet up with my husband there but…" Her voice trailed off and she turned her head and looked out the window so he would not catch the sorrow in her eyes, but he had seen it anyway.

"But…?" He prompted, reaching out and taking her hand in his out of comfort.

"But…he is dead. I do have a friend who said he would find me there, but I am worried for his safety as well and fear that once I get to Paris I may not find him either."

"You do seem to be in a lot of trouble, Mademoiselle Daae." Raoul said with a solemn nod.

"More than you realize, for you see on my way to Paris I find myself out of money and with no way to earn a living…and you might as well know Monsieur, I am also carrying my husband's child." She felt that since he had rescued her, he deserved the whole truth.

"Well I would very much like to hear the rest of your story and of how all your woes came about. Could I tempt you into joining me for lunch at my hotel? Again I swear to be a perfect gentleman and I can guarantee that we will be well chaperoned, for my Aunt Clair will be there as well. Please say you will come." Raoul offered, the eagerness in his eyes quite disarming.

"I am in your debt, Monsieur Raoul, so how could I possibly say no?" She smiled.

Once at the hotel Raoul escorted he inside, and while he seemed completely oblivious of the side glances and disapproving stares, Christine was not. It shamed her to think what they assumed she was there with this man for and she kept her eyes on the floor as they made their way up stairs. Once inside his opulent suit Christine was quickly assaulted by a prim and proper elderly woman with grey hair and a pleasant face.

"Raoul, who is this little waif?" She demanded, coming over to her and guiding her to one of the soft chairs. "She is practically skin and bones, please dear, have something to eat!" The woman, who she assumed was his Aunt Clair, told her, pushing a large German pastry into her hands.

Christine was starving and began to devour the sweet bread eagerly after only a quick word of gratitude. Oh it was divine! She could not remember when something had tasted so good to her.

"Her name is Christine Daae and she has fallen upon hard times after the death of her husband, Aunt Clair. I was hoping we might find a way to help her out." Raoul said, pouring Christine a large glass of milk from the cooler and bringing it over to set it beside her. The milk lasted just about as long as the pastry had and she averted her eyes and blushed when she realized that the two of them were staring at her.

"Please forgive my manners, I was raised to be much more polite, it is just that I have not eaten since yesterday." She confessed, eyeing the plate of danishes but too embarrassed to ask for another.

"Then please, have more Christine!" Clair said, pushing the entire plate over towards her. "And Raoul, ring for a plate of meats, cheeses and bread to be brought up immediately, we can't let our little guest faint from hunger."

"No, please, you have been too kind already. I do not wish to be a bother." She argued around the half eaten danish in her mouth.

"Nonsense, you are no trouble at all. In fact I am glad you are here, I have grown tired of my nephew's stories and would love to hear something new. Don't get me wrong, my Raoul here is a wonderful traveling companion, but he does tend to go on about things like swords and battles or horses and other manly things and I find them to be quite tedious. I would simply adore some female conversation for a change."

"Well if I knew I was boring you, Aunt Clair, I certainly would have held my tongue." Raoul laughed, obviously not offended by her words.

"I love you dearly Raoul, and you know it." She smiled back at him and gave him a playful wink. "Now how about I go run a hot bath for you my dear while Raoul calls down for dinner to be brought up. That way you will be all clean and fresh when we all sit down for supper."

"A bath sounds heavenly, but I am afraid I have no other clothes to change into." Christine lamented.

"We look to be similar in size and I think I have just the thing that will bring out your beautiful blue eyes. Come now, my dear…your bath awaits." And not taking no for an answer she guided the stunned girl into the adjoining room.

The tub was soon full and Christine could not wait to get into it. Clair set out some clean underclothes and a beautiful pale blue dress that Christine was not embarrassed to admit she couldn't wait to try on. Oh it had been so long since she was dressed in fine things and she found she was sick and tired of being poor and dirty! Clair helped her undo the buttons down the back of her peasants dress and helped her step out of it as Christine moved to remove her chemise and pantaloons next. A sudden gasp from Clair made her turn and look at her questioningly but she immediately saw what she was staring at…the ruby necklace Erik had given her.

"My dear…that is beautiful! Yet I do not understand. You are starving in the street and yet you possess a gem that is obviously worth a fortune? Why would you not have sold it to buy what you need?"

"It…it was a gift from my late husband, one of the few things I have left from him and I just couldn't bring myself to part with such a precious memento of our marriage. I would have done so eventually if I was forced to I suppose…if it came down to it or the life of my child, but I had not given up hope just yet." She confessed, lifting the large stone from around her neck and looking at it with love in her eyes. _Oh Erik…._

"Your child?" Clair's eyes now went to Christine's stomach and she could indeed see the very beginnings of a baby being housed there. "Oh my dear, I am so terribly happy for you! You must be beside yourself with joy!"

Christine smiled broadly and looked down as she touched her stomach.

"Yes, I _am_ so very happy about the baby. At first I did not think that my husband and I could have children." She left out the reason why she felt that way. "But after he died and I found out about this little one, I knew that I would always have a part of him with me."

"You must have loved him very much." Clair surmised, gauging from Christine's expression.

"I did…I still do. I believe that Erik will always be in my heart."

"And if that little bauble around your neck is any indication, your Erik must have thought the world of you as well. Treasure your love and do not regret one moment of it." Clair told her, once more guiding her to undress and get into the tub.

Once Christine was clean and dressed the two ladies made their way back out to the sitting room and saw that the food had been delivered and was ready to eat. Raoul was very complimentary on Christine's appearance, causing her to blush from his kind words. During the course of the meal a plan was struck upon to have Christine travel with them on their way back to Paris and while she yet again protested that she did not wish to be a bother, she was secretly overjoyed that they had offered. Without much persuasion needed she agreed and within the week the three were on another train in a private car heading for France.

Christine and Clair became the very best of friends, despite their age difference, and once they arrived the elderly lady could not bring herself to be parted from her new companion. So once more to her infinite delight Christine was invited by Clair to stay with her at the Chagny mansion. It was soon decided upon that Christine would become her paid companion, offering Christine a modest income while providing Clair a measure of independence that the younger woman's presence would afford. Clair had reasoned that she liked to go places and travel,l but she could not depend on her two nephews, Raoul and Philippe to accompany her every time she wished to journey beyond her front door. The two boys were extremely protective of her since she was their only living relative….well at least the only one they liked, according to Raoul.

At first Christine was leery about taking trips with the Countess, but soon it became quiet evident that no one from Persia was coming to find her and she felt that Paris held no fascination for her without Erik. She could not sing anymore and so the dream he had of her preforming at the Opera House that was just beginning construction was dead….just like Erik. So why not travel with Clair? She was only five months along and felt very healthy and vibrant now that she was no longer malnourished. And so the two ladies took off for England the following week, leaving France behind.

Christine stayed with Clair in her family's English manor for almost three and a half months, both Raoul and Philippe stopping in whenever they happened to be in the country. When Charles was born Clair did not seem to be deterred from her original plan to keep Christine with her, and accepted the baby in their lives as if he were her own.

Once Charles was a little older the two women resumed their traveling lifestyle and for a baby, he seemed to flourish on the road. Clair showered him with gifts, spoiled him to no end and Christine didn't have the heart to stop her. Clair's health had never been good and soon it became evident that her traveling days had come to an end. Clair's last months were spent at the English home, surrounded by Raoul, Philippe, Christine and Charles and she died very old and content in her bed one evening in early spring. The Chagny family mourned deeply over the loss of the Countess, but none so much as Christine who had come to love the lady as a mother and a sister all in one. She had now lost so many of the people she loved in her life and if it had not been for her dear Charles, she may have at last succumbed to the pull of grief and died as well. But just like before on the ship out of Persia, little Charles had given her a reason to go on…a reason to keep living.

With Clair gone and some savings in her pocket, Christine found that she needed a new goal in her life, something to reach for and to give her life meaning. She had begun to sing again, not very well, but enough so that she could tell with practice her range would improve. And this got her to thinking of her promise to Erik…to sing at the Paris Opera House for him. It had been built while she and Clair were away visiting other countries and now she heard they were holding auditions for their upcoming production of Faust. Christine packed up her few belongings, bought two tickets to Paris and moved into a small and inexpensive flat in the best neighborhood she could afford. Next she mustered up her courage and auditioned for the choir. She was elated when they told her she got the job and after meeting Meg and a few of the other friendlier cast members she felt almost at home there.

"And that is all there is to tell about how Raoul and I met." Christine finished, having been very careful to leave out any mention of her husband Erik, her son Charles or the ruby necklace that she still had hidden away back at her apartment.

"Oh that is so romantic! Imagine being rescued like that by a handsome brave night!" Meg said, dreamily.

Christine smiled and nodded, but instead of thinking about Raoul, her mind immediately went to a rather dark night who wore a mask and how he had rescued her more times than she could count. But he had also recused her in ways that even Meg would not understand…he had rescued her heart.

Up in his box, Erik found he was shaking with fury after hearing the tale of the tragedies that had befallen his brave little wife. Oh it pained him to think of all that she had suffered; the loneliness, the starvation and almost being forced into a life of prostitution and degradation. And all the while he had thought she was gone…dead and buried and yet she had courageously lived on. How could he ever hope to make this up to her…to atone for the sin of not protecting her like he had promised to do on their wedding day? His dear Christine had lived through so much and yet here she was, strong and vibrant and moving on with her life after losing so much. He had noticed that she had left out any mention of her lover Charles when talking with Meg. But he was sure that she didn't want word of him to be spread around, and he knew of the little ballet dancer's weakness for gossiping, so he understood her keeping him a secret.

Erik felt a begrudging sense of indebtedness for what that youth of a Vicomte had done for his Christine, yet there was almost a vile taste in his mouth over the fact that it had been him and not Erik doing the rescuing. Protecting Christine was _his _job! _His _privilege…not that fop of a boy he had seen earlier. And yet…he did owe him a measure of gratitude for the part he had played in saving Christine from a fate worse than death. If he had discovered that his treasured bride had been forced into the life of a harlot he knew he would never have been able to make is way back from the insanity it would have caused. For this reason Erik decided to forgive the young man his initial offenses and let bygones be bygones. Erik gave a slight smile…perhaps he was mellowing in his old age...somehow gaining a hold over his foul temper and murderous impulses?

Christine and Meg were just about to rise and go have their lunch when the voice of Raoul was heard calling from the back of the auditorium.

"Christine!" He said, rushing down the aisle and leaping up onto the stage. He came near and took her in his arms, spinning her around as she giggled with joy. "It is so good to see you again! I was almost bursting with excitement and could hardly contain myself when we met earlier. You are one fine actress, for even I believed you did not know me."

"And exactly how would I ever be able to forget you, Raoul?" She laughed, playfully slapping him on his shoulder.

"I have no earthly idea, for I feel that I am quite memorable, if I do say so myself." He teased back. Then catching sight of the woman standing beside Christine, Raoul turned to Meg. "And I do not think I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance? But wait…you could be none other than Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty!" He raved, taking her hand and planting a long and lingering kiss upon her knuckles, never letting his eyes stray from her blushing face.

"Monsieur Vicomte…you flatter me." Meg gushed.

"He is good at that." Christine laughed breaking the spell the two seemed to be under.

"It seems that I have managed to elude both Andre and Firmin under the guise of needing to use the facilities, and I was hoping that I might take you out for a quick bite to eat, Christine. If you are worried about propriety, perhaps we could persuade your delightful friend here to join us? I promise to have you both back here before rehearsals resume. I would not wish to hinder the talents of the Opera House by any act of selfishness on my part, especially now that I am helping fund the production." He laughed, offering each of the ladies his arm.

"Shall we Meg?" Christine asked, looking at the sparkle in her friend's eye.

"By all means!" she agreed, taking Raoul's arm as he escorted them off the stage and up the aisle towards the door.

But if they had looked back they would have seen the figure of a man, standing brazenly in plain sight at the front of Box 5, his eyes ablaze with a abhorrence that could have been felt from a distance. Erik's hands clenched around the railing as he watched the three of them leave the stage. Raoul de Chagny…that name now burned in his mind and became the new object of his hatred. All thoughts of forgiveness was now gone and his wrath and destructiveness came flooding back with a vengeance. That handsome, flirtatious boy who apparently felt that he could swoop in and steal Christine out from under his nose was going to be in for a shock! Christine was his…he would fight for her…he would get her back. And anyone who crossed him would learn exactly what it means to be an enemy of the Opera Ghost!

**Well, as you can see….Raoul has hit Paris with a vengeance, ha ha . **

**Sooo, how do we like our young Vicomte so far? **

**Was Christine's back story good? (more of that to come later)**

**Was Erik acting appropriately…for him that is.**

**Did you like Aunt Clair?**


	38. Chapter 38

**You all are up to chapter 38! Wow, I better write more fast or I will have to take another two day break! I will try and keep up though.**

**Now did everyone get the part in the last chapter where when Christine was telling her back-story to Meg (and Erik was listening) that she LEFT OUT any mention of Erik her husband, Charles her son or the ruby necklace. ****_We_**** heard it because we were in her mind, but Meg and Erik did not get that information because she didn't articulate it out of her mouth…understand? So they know nothing of baby Charles. Just thought I should clarify that. **

**That being said…..on with the shocker….**

Chapter 38

Erik had just stalked back down to his lair when he heard the familiar sound of Nadir tromping through the passage way that lead in from the Rue Scribe, grumbling to himself about something. When he saw Erik standing in front of his door his face darkened and he knew that his Persian friend did not have good news.

"You are not going to like this, Erik. Not one little bit!" Nadir fumed.

"I already know!" Erik said, figuring that Nadir had just seen Christine, Meg and Raoul out on the street having lunch. "I can't believe she could have been taken in by that insufferable little fop!"

"You know…? How?" Nadir asked in surprise.

"I just saw her with him! He came and asked her to lunch and she just went with him like it was the most natural thing in the world…as if she actually cared about him!" Erik raged, storming into his house and throwing himself down at the piano bench, his fists coming down on the keys so that a horrible noise emanated from the usually beautiful sounding instrument.

"Lunch? I do not understand. I just saw the man in question and Christine was nowhere around. How can you have seen him here when I just left him at the park?" Nadir was very confused now.

"Who are you talking about?" Erik asked, his nerves a mess.

"That man, Charles…the one you asked me to follow?" He said as if it were obvious. "Who were _you_ talking about?"

Oh…him! In the face of this new villain Raoul, Erik had completely forgotten about Christine's other suitor! Damn, was there no end to the men he was now required to dispose of? But it did not matter, he would litter the streets of Paris with bodies before he would simply hand over his beloved Christine to another!

"There is a new cretin vying for the hand of Christine! A simpering Vicomte named Raoul. He apparently met her over the past four years and they are quite chummy. I can tell that he has designs on her and has thus constituted himself my sworn enemy!" Erik gave a heavy sigh, this was becoming intolerable. "But what about your news…I may not like it but I think I need to hear it."

"I followed the man you described from her apartment building for the last two days and watched his every move. He is not a wealthy man and works as a desk clerk in licensing office on the east side of the city. Nothing scandalous to report about that, but today I saw him leave his office to have lunch in the park and that is when I found his dark secret." Nadir told Erik.

"Dark secret…what is it? Is it something I can use to turn Christine against him?" Erik asked hopefully.

"I would dare say yes, that is if she is not already aware of it, and knowing Christine's high morals I would guess that she doesn't. You see, this Charles fellow is already married and has a child!" Nadir almost exploded.

"WHAT?" Erik was on his feet in a flash, grabbing Nadir by the collar and jerking him forward. "She is consorting with a married man? Are you sure?"

"I saw the two of them with my own eyes." Nadir told him, shoving Erik back and straightening the lapels of his jacket with a grumpy look. "The woman was holding a child in her arms when she brought him a picnic lunch at the park. They sat together while the child played and it was only too obvious that they were married. The way he kissed her and the ring on her finger was a dead giveaway. So unless he is also seeing some _other_ man's wife on the side, I would say that this man is the worst of all cads and if Christine knew of his unfaithfulness she would leave him immediately!"

At last! A ray of hope shone through on the gloomiest of days. He now had a way to rid her of this man to whom she had become so attached. His bride would never lower herself to staying with a man if she found out he was already bound to another…and with a child involved no less! Erik was disgusted by him! His mind began to whirl at the idea of how he might inform her of this news and get her to break it off with the cheating lout. Thus leaving the path clear for Erik to swoop in, announce his presence and win he back!

"That is wonderful news, Nadir!" Erik told him, slapping him on the shoulder as a big smile crossed his lips. "I will tell her about his charade and she will leave him at once."

"Praise Allah!" Nadir said, relieved that Erik had at last come to his senses.

"Wait…" Erik suddenly thought. "Dare I risk telling her so close to the opening of Faust? What if she is overly distressed by it and it affects her performance?" _ Damn it to hell,_ Erik thought. "What if she became distraught and humiliated by this man's deception and refused to sing any more, giving up her job here at the opera? She might even blame me for being the one to deliver the news and no longer let me teach her. That would be disastrous! Perhaps I should keep this to myself until after the show opens? It is just a little over a month away."

"Damn you Erik, you are going to drive me to an early grave! Are you somehow allergic to being honest? Just tell her and be done with it!" Nadir yelled.

"I do not like this game of tricks and lies any more than you, but for her sake and the sake of her mental health, I intend to wait just a little while longer. It is killing me not to say anything…but for the sake of Christine I will bide my time…wait to strike when the iron it hot!" Erik said with a nod of finality.

"Fine…I suppose there is nothing I can say to talk you out of it. But for the record I think you are being a horse's ass." Nadir said, receiving a threatening scowl from Erik for his words. "However, now it seems we need to find a way to circumnavigate around this Vicomte, if as you say, _he _now has Christine in his sights."

Erik's countenance fell immediately. Hell, Nadir was right. He had just solved one problem and now a new one had presented itself. How could he get rid of this Raoul? His first thought was to just kill him. His neck seemed quite thin and would easily snap…but he had promised the Daroga not to kill again unless in self-defense and he was not sure he could justify that to anyone seeing as how was the superior to that boy in every way. He would just need to think of another plan to get him out of the way. Winning back the love of his life was proving harder than Erik had originally anticipated!

**Meanwhile, back in Persia**

Kas was nervous! He had been summoned to the palace early that morning and as he stood outside the royal chambers he worried that perhaps his involvement in helping Erik escape had been uncovered at last. Erik, along with Nadir and Darius, were now considered fugitives and enemies of the state for their acts of wanton destruction to the palace upon their departure. Kas had been questioned before about his involvement but thankfully Erik had taken great pains to hide his belongings and left no trail that would tie the young man to any of it. Kas felt he had long ago been ruled out as an accomplice to the dark Angel and had continued on with his life quite satisfactory since then.

But now he was not so sure. The Grand Vizier had requested his presence first thing and he had left his wife and children that morning wondering if he would ever see them again. Suddenly the two large doors opened the guard standing beside him gave him a shove, prompting him to step inside.

Sitting at a small table was the Grand Vizier and his new wife, Leyla, with a small dark haired boy perched on the queen's lap. The Vizier was sipping Persian coffee and Leyla was cuddling wither her son, Arsalan enjoying their morning meal together but when Kas entered the room, they all looked up. Immediately Kas sunk to his knees and bowed his head, doing his best not to shake with fear as he greeted them.

"Oh how may I be of service, oh mighty one?" He asked, not daring to raise his eyes.

Leyla turned to a woman who was standing off to her right and signaled for her to come and take her son from the room. She kissed his little cheek and gave him a hug before he left with the woman.

"Leave us." The Vizier ordered to the guards and waited to speak again until the doors shut behind them. "Rise and come forward." He instructed.

Kas did as commanded and stood only a few feet away from the two who could easily request his death.

"Do you know who I am, Kas?" Leyla asked, setting down her cup and rising to her feet.

"Yes, my lady. You are the wife of the Grand Vizier and the honored mother of the future Shah. Allah has smiled upon you and granted you a privileged life." He answered.

"While your words are true…I am also a dear friend of Christine's." She added, smiling as he instantly raised is head and looked at her in shock at the mention of the girl's name. "I know that you were hired by the Angel of Doom to protect her and that you also grew to care for her like I did."

"I…I…was her guard…nothing more." He lied, trying to decide how to proceed.

"I know you fear reprisal, Kas." The Vizier broke in. "But let me assure you that nothing which is said between us will leave this room." The Vizier said, trying to reassure the man of his safety as he could see he was holding back out of fear. "I would strongly urge you to speak truthfully with my wife…she is after all your Queen."

"We will not allow you to come to harm for disclosing the information I now seek. But I do need you to answer me truthfully. Do you know how to get in touch with the dark Angel or the Daroga named Nadir?" Leyla inquired blatantly.

Kas opened his mouth and then shut it again. What could he say? He would rather die than to betray Erik! He said a quick prayer to Allah to look after his family and then he bowed his head once more.

"I cannot answer you, my lady. I choose the course of death before I will dishonor or betray such brave men as the dark Angel and the Daroga. You may do with me as you wish, but I will not say another word about them." He told her, his voice firm and resolute.

Leyla turned and looked at her husband with a knowing smile. She had hoped that Kas had truly been loyal to her friend, and now she knew for sure. She reached out and took a piece of paper from the table and held it out to the determined man in front of her.

"I know you cannot read this, but do you recognize the handwriting?" She asked, watching as he took the letter and stared at it curiously.

Kas' eyes grew wide as he did indeed remember whose flowing script it belonged to. He had seen it once before, in fact he had studied it for hours when Christine had left him that note in French to give to Erik that one day. This letter was undoubtedly from none other than Christine herself.

"Where did you get this? And what does it say?" He asked, not knowing how to read any language other than Persian.

"It arrived yesterday and I will not bore you with all the details, for some are quite private, but it is proof that we have all been gravely deceived! Christine Daae is very much alive and apparently believes that the dark one…her Erik is the one who has died. I do not know how she managed to escape or why she is living under the misconception that her husband is gone, and we must rectify this situation immediately. So I ask you once more…do you know how to get in touch with Erik?"

Kas looked down at the letter once more. Christine was alive? He couldn't even begin to explain how much joy that news brought him! He had known her only for a short time but he had become very attached to his young charge. And when he had been told of her death a small piece of his heart had died with her. He was very much aware of the hold that Christine had on Erik, and he had mourned her loss as well as the pain the masked man had been put through. Could he now believe that there was a way to unite them once more? Should he trust the queen, giving up the secrets of Erik's whereabouts? If it meant that the two lovers could be reunited… then he would risk it.

"Yes, my Queen….I am informed of his whereabouts." He said at last.

Leyla smiled broadly as she reached out and took his hand, leading him over to sit in one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Excellent…now here is my plan." She told him excitedly.

Kas lay in bed looking up at the ceiling for a long time that night, trying to decide what to do. Leyla had asked him to take the letter to Erik personally, not wishing to risk it falling into the wrong hands and thus give away his location to his enemies. The Shah was long dead, but Erik had been a very efficient assassin for years and there were still many in Persia who would pay highly for information that would lead to his death. He understood her request, but was unsure if he could fulfill it. France was a long distance and he did not know the language or his way around that country. And what of his family…could he simply leave them? Did he even want to? His heart was here in Persia with his beautiful wife, Parvani and his six precious children. The past seven years being married to Parvani had been the happiest of his life, his four boys and two girls, two of which were twins, had brought him such joy and contentment that he felt as if he were as rich as the Shah himself. He let out a heavy sigh as he knew he was expected to give an answer to the queen in the morning.

He felt his wife shift beside him and he knew he had woke her with is worry.

"What is troubling you, my husband?" Parvani asked, rolling over and propping herself up on one arm as she looked at him with concern in her wide brown eyes. "You have been silent all evening and you still have not told me why you were summoned to the palace today. Is there trouble? If so, please do not hide it from me, I am your wife and will share your burdens as my own."

Kas looked up at her and reached out to stroke her glossy black hair, loving how her eyes shone with such affection as he looked at her.

"Oh my little butterfly…" He said as he pulled her closer to him so that her head rested on his chest, his heart beating only for her. "What good have I done in life to be blessed with such a kind and generous wife as you?"

"No my husband, it is I whom Allah had smiled upon when you chose me to be your mate. I am the one blessed to live in the shadow of your love and protection." She said, loving the way his heartbeat seemed to speed up at her words. "Please tell me what worries you."

"I have been asked by the Queen to undertake a very long and possibly dangerous journey. I know it is something I should do, it is my duty to honor the wishes of my rulers, but yet I am reluctant to leave you, my darling." He admitted.

Parvani sat up, her chocolate brown skin paling at the prospect of her beloved husband being sent away from her side.

"Where would you go? How long would you be required to stay away?" She questioned.

"I would be traveling to a country called France to deliver a message to the dark Angel. It has been revealed to the queen that his bride, Christine, did not die as we once thought and I am to take this news to him personally. And yet I do not wish to be parted from you." Kas confessed.

"No, my love….you _must_ go. You owe it to the dark one to see that he is reunited with his love. It is a debt that must be paid." She told him suddenly very serious.

"What debt…I served him just as he wished, taking care of his possessions and having them shipped to him in France. I even may have saved his life when he had been poisoned. I see no debt to be repaid on my part." He questioned.

Parvani rose from his side and kneeled beside him, a very sad look coming to her face as she averted her eyes in shame.

"No my husband…it is I who owe this debt… a debt to the Angel of Doom."

Kas rose up, supporting his weight on his elbows and forearms behind him as he looked at her in shock.

"What is this? How can you owe Erik a debt…you have never even met him." He argued. "How can this be?"

"It is a secret that I have kept from you my husband…a secret that I am ashamed to reveal. But I cannot stand by silent and allow the dark Angel to suffer the loss of his only love if it is my power to help him. For you see, all my happiness in life, you and our children, is because of_ him_."

Kas was stunned…he had no idea what to say and his eyes alone could only beg for answers. Seeing his need she continued.

"Before I met you I…" She took a deep breath to steady her words. "I was a concubine in training, and had undergone preparation for service in the harem of whichever nobleman bought me." When Kas let out a gasp she turned her head from him, her face becoming red in shame. "I was chosen by the Shah as a gift for the Angel of Doom and presented to him to become his slave."

Now Kas became angry, violently so and he suddenly wished that Erik was not in France at all, but instead right here in Persia so he could kill him! He had been with his wife?! His Parvani! Kas leaped from the bed and began to pace back and forth, muttering under his breath as he cursed Erik's name.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you have kept something like this from me all these years? You never said anything…why?" Kas demanded.

"I was ashamed of what I had been…and afraid you would not want me if you knew." She continued to kneel on the bed before him with her head bowed.

"Even after I was employed by_ him_? You let me work for this man and guard his woman and all the while you chose not to tell me that you had been bedded by the Angel of Doom?!" Kas cried, raking his hands through his hair in horror and frustration. Suddenly he recalled Erik's penchant for ravishing young ladies and shuttered violently to think of him doing so with Parvani.

Parvani looked up suddenly with wide eyes.

"No! I was presented to the dark Angel, but he never took me as his slave girl!" She assured him quickly. "I did not lie with him! And on our wedding day, when I swore that I had never been touched by another man, that was the honest truth.!"

"Then what happened?" Kas asked, unsure why Erik would not have accepted such a gift as his beautiful wife. What had caused him to deny himself such pleasures? "And why do you feel you are indebted to Erik? What did he do to illicit such feelings?" Kas was now very confused and quite in need of a thorough explanation.

"It all happened seven years ago, right after the Angel of Doom arrived in Persia…." Parvani began, remembering back to that fateful day.

Parvani kept her head lowered as she padded along behind the Shah, with two large eunuchs on each side of her as if to keep her from running. But how could she have escaped? Where could she have gone that they would not have found her and killed her for her disobedience? She had spent the last six years in the House of the Slaves, learning and studying to become a concubine for some wealthy man's harem. Her parents had been very poor and when she had been requested by one of the scouts for the House they had willingly sold her for the measly price of a slave girl. It had torn at her heart to think that the family who bore and raised her for twelve years would so callously turn her over to a life such as this for a few gold coins. But so was the life of a poor girl in Persia, forced to comply with the wishes of others and never given a choice of her own.

And now she had been chosen to become the concubine of a very powerful man…this Angel of Doom! Rumors of his violence and savagery had reached the ears of all the girls at the Slave House and when it was announced that one would be chosen for him, Parvani had prayed earnestly that she would not be the one selected. Her prayers had not been answered. And now as she walked the last few steps towards her doom, she shed one last final tear for her sad life and inevitable fate. She feared that tonight would be the worst night of her pitiful life thus far and if she lived through it she did not doubt that she would take her own life the next morning out of humiliation and disgust. For the rumors not only spoke of the dark Angel's cruelty, but of the horrors that lay behind the mask that he wore.

She entered the room and sunk to her knees before her would-be master and did her best to remain calm. Something she was hard pressed to do in the presence of this awe-inspiring man. He was like evil itself, dressed all in black with his stark white mask almost glowing upon his face revealing only his cold amber eyes as he looked down at her. She stole a quick glance and saw anger and hate flashing in those two orbs as his hands balled into white knuckled fists. She could feel his rage from where she kneeled and she was sure that her fate had been sealed, announcing her certain death. She noted that there was another man in the room as well, a man of distinguished years and she recognized his garment as one worn by a Daroga. He seemed to be watching the dark one with keen interest and concern.

"Erik, as a gift for your offered services, I give you the use of this concubine. She has come directly from the House of the Saves and has been extensively trained in the arts of pleasure. I can guarantee that she will be a pleasant distraction for you when you are not tending to your duties." The Shah had announced, reaching down and pulling the sheer veil from off her face, openly displaying her tear stained cheeks to the masked man.

The dark Angel was quiet and the longer the silence reigned the more afraid Parvani became. What was he thinking? What would he do? Would he take her right here in front of the Shah and violate her on the cold hard floor? She had heard of worse happening and fought to stop her hands from shaking out of fear. But then he spoke and his voice, while calm, betrayed a deep sadness.

"I thank you for your act of hospitality, Shah of Persia. But I am afraid I must respectfully decline your offer once more."

This seemed to anger the Shah and he stepped forward and shouted at him.

"You would dare to insult me a second time by refusing my generosity?! Men have died for less and yet you persist on pushing me to my limits in patience. For what reason do you reject this woman? I assure you that she has never been with a man, she is untouched and thus you do not have to worry that you would be taking another man's discards." The Shah fumed.

"It is not that…I am just afraid that while the women of your land are very beautiful, they do little to stir the blood in my veins. I have become quite accustomed to the much more delicate features and familiar allure of the women from my own country. Besides I fear that I would…_break_ one as frail as her before my lusts are satisfied. So once more I thank you for your offer, but will contain my urges until I can find one more suited to my tastes and pleasures.

The shah was silent for a while and then a smile spread across his face.

"Very well then, perhaps it is best that you remain in a constant state of self-denial…it will only fuel your fire more for the kill and that will please the Shahbanu greatly." He laughed. He then waved his hand absently to the two eunuchs behind him. "Take the girl away, lock her in the harem for the night and then see that she is returned to the House of Salves in the morning."

Parvani did not know if she should be happy or not about this turn of events. For either way she was assured of pain and possible death. Had she been claimed by the dark Angel her life would have become unspeakably horrid, but by being rejected and sent back to the Slave House, she now faced humiliation and severe punishment. There was no way she could have won.

After a night of tears and grief she found herself on the way back to where she had come from, her head lowered as she was now resigned to her fate. She had witnessed several other girls in her time having been returned, apparently unable to please their new masters and sent back in disgrace. They had all been brutally beaten in front of the other women as a warning of what would happen if they failed to perform in their assigned duties and then sold to the first vicious man who happened to come up with the money needed to purchase her. She shivered to think of how this day would end for her.

They had not quiet reached the center of the city when the guards who were escorting her were halted by a man on a horse, blocking their way. Parvani looked around the muscular man in front of her to see that it was none other than the Angel of Doom himself!

"We are your servants, oh dark Angel. What is your bidding?" The lead man exclaimed, bowing low to him while the others, including Parvani, followed suit.

"I have changed my mind and now desire to take possession of the girl that was offered." He told the men, dismounting from his magnificent Arabian stallion with a flourish of his long dark cape.

"We have orders from the Shah to take her back to the House of Slaves." The guard argued, not hiding the fear in his voice very well. This man truly did strike fear into the hearts of all.

"Yet the Shah offered her to me…do you dare risk his wrath, and mine, by now denying me this woman?" He asked in a low and threatening tone.

"No…no my lord. Certainly not." The guard turned back and took Parvani roughly by the arm and trust her towards the awaiting man. "Take her, she is yours to do with as you see fit." And with a low bow he quickly departed, ushering the rest of the men with him.

Parvani stood only inches from him now and her heart skipped a beat as the raw power and virility practically emanated off of him. Her nerves were completely shot, her fate having vacillated from one extreme to the other and then back again in less than a day. She shook with fear as she fell to the ground at his feet, not knowing what he now expected of her.

"Rise, you are not to cower before me…I neither require or desire such servitude." He told her, his voice suddenly so kind that she found the strength to comply with his wishes.

Once she was standing he reached into his cloak and pulled out a sizable bag filled with jingly gold coins. Grabbing her hand he placed the bag in it and folded her fingers gently around it.

"What….what is this, my lord?" She stammered, her eyes growing wide with fear and confusion.

"It is money, of course, you foolish girl." The dark one quipped as if he were exasperated with her already. "I was informed by a particularly irritating man that by refusing you yesterday I condemned you to punishment and possible death if you were returned to the House of Slaves in dishonor. And while I do not want you as my concubine, neither do I wish for you to die because of it. Therefore I give you your freedom. Take the money and make a better life for yourself than what you have obviously been handed thus far. I release you from my service. Now go!"

Parvani stood there stunned, not moving as she looked from the bag in her hand to the masked man in front of her in shock.

"Are you deaf as well as slow?" He once more spoke, placing his hands on his hips in frustration. "You are no longer a slave to any man, nobleman or peasant. Take you leave of me and find happiness…hell only knows how rare that is to come by in this pathetic land. And if I hear that you have prostituted yourself or not made wiser choices for your future course of life I will know of it and punish you myself for your stupidity!" He yelled, making her jump back in fright.

"Yes…yes master!" She almost yelped as she bowed several times stepping backwards.

"Never call me _master_!" He bellowed taking a threatening step towards her. "You never need call anyone that again!"

"Yes…dark Angel. I…I thank you for the kindness to your slave girl." She answered back as she watched him quickly mount his horse and without even a backwards glance, he rode away into the city.

Parvani was left alone…alone for the first time in over six years. Her life was hers; she was now the director of her own fate!

"….and I did make wise choices for my life after that, for the very next day was when I met you, my husband. I fell in love with you and never looked back." She reached out and took his hand, leaning up on the bed until she could reach his lips, kissing him with all the love in her heart.

"Erik…he did this for you?" Kas was speechless. All the anger he had felt for his former employer now faded away as he held his precious wife in his arms, grateful that life had brought her to him this way.

"I was so excited when I heard that you had begun working for the dark Angel, and I thanked Allah that it appeared that he too had found happiness at last…just as I had with you. He had given me back my life and I will forever be indebted to him for that." Parvani told him.

"And now I am indebted to him as well, my love. He not only gave you your life…he gave me mine as well. For that is what you are to me…my life!" He eased her back down on the bed, lying beside her as he propped his head up and looked down at her lovingly. "I will go to France. I will do what I can to reunite Erik and Christine and I will do it all in the name of our love. I will miss you every day I am gone though, for even with the arrangements the queen is making for my quick travel, it will still take me weeks to get there…and then more time still before I can return." He leaned in for a long, lingering kiss. "I still wish you had told me all this, my little butterfly. I would have understood and not have scorned or rejected you."

"I know…it was just a part of my life I longed to forget. You and our children are my whole world now…nothing in the past matters anymore."

Kas smiled at her as he once more devoured her lips with hungered passion. Now that he thought about it, he had always been fascinated by the way she had seemed to anticipate his every need in the bedroom…perhaps Parvani's training had not gone to waste after all!

**Ok, did I shock you with the whole "Lets return to Persia and the back-story of Kas' wife?" Did I, did I? Tell me true now!**

**And how did you like the rest? **

**Leyla and her hubby and kid?**

**Nadir and Erik and the new mix up?**

**OH and lets have a new contest! I will NEED a last name for Erik by the end of this and I was wondering what it should be. Care to offer your suggestions? **


	39. Chapter 39

**You are all so adorable, begging and pleading and even threatening me to hurry up and fix the big mix up. Well, sorry my darlings. I am on a schedule and it will happen when it happens…ha ha. BUT the fact that you are all so concerned about Erik and Christine really tells me that you are emotionally involved in the characters and for a writer…that is GOLD! So thank you very much.**

**Ok, now more fun!**

Chapter 39

Erik waited in the dressing room for Christine to return for their lessons. He had spent the rest of the afternoon in his lair with Nadir, talking about Charles and Raoul and what to do about them. Of course Nadir had forbid him to kill…no surprise there…but he did agree to help him in any other endeavor he planned against the two filthy suitors. Nadir was on Erik's side, he knew that. Their friendship may be complicated, but at least it was real.

When Christine came sweeping in the room she seemed in an extremely good mood for just having spent the entire day in Carlotta's wake. But he knew the reason for her frivolity and it made his blood boil with jealousy. When it came to his Christine, that possessive streak had never diminished, not one little bit. Erik knew that till the day he drew his final ragged breath he would always see her as his and his alone. She was made for_ him_, there was never a doubt in his mind about that.

"Phantom…are you here?" She asked, looking around the room as she struck a match and lit a candle.

"I am here, Christine." He answered, his voice emotionless.

Christine cocked her head to one side questioningly. She was getting used to his voice patterns and could tell that something was wrong. They had worked so hard at being polite the last few days, repairing their tentative tutor/student relationship but now it seemed that perhaps she had managed to upset him once more.

"Is something wrong, Monsieur Phantom?" She asked, sitting down in a chair. This could be over in seconds or take a good while…either way she was going to do it in a comfortable position. "Have I committed some new grave sin that has you angry with me?"

_Oh if she only knew!_ Erik thought to himself, trying to keep the vision of that ridiculous boy from popping up in front of his eyes.

"Raoul de Chagny." Was all he said but it was more than enough.

"Raoul? Why does he upset you? He is only a friend." She stated, wondering what he could possibly have against Raoul.

"He is a distraction and a complete idiot." Erik said, believing both points to be true and valid. Christine on the other hand did not.

"I beg to differ, Monsieur! Raoul is flamboyant perhaps but far from an idiot and I will thank you to keep your foul opinions to yourself." Christine spit back, not liking her dear friend maligned like that.

"Foul opinions?" Erik fumed. "I assure you that my opinion is based on fact and observation, Signorina! I, unlike you and your little friend Meg, can spot a complete ass from a mile away! And if you think this is foul, you have no idea of what I am capable! When it comes to you throwing away your gift and talent because of some sniveling man-child like this blasted Vicomte, there is no end to my rage and indignation. Trust me, Christine you do not wish to feel my wrath!" Erik regretted his words the second he said them…he had just spent the last week regaining her trust after his last explosion and here he had just done it again. Nadir was right…he was his own worst enemy!

He had expected Christine to become upset, burst into tears or yell at him but instead she began to laugh. Had he at last driven the poor girl mad with his rants?

"_Feel_ your wrath? How exactly will I do that? You are a _ghost_…are you not?" She arched an eyebrow as if daring him to contradict his own ridiculous claim. "And as for your angry temper, I simply find that annoying and if you wish to continue this tirade of yours, you can do it on your own!" She got up to leave, having had more than enough of him for one day.

"Sit back down!" Erik growled, the door once more slamming and locking as if of its own accord.

Christine's shoulders slumped in tired defeat. She really needed to remember to block that open with something next time so he could not trap her inside as easily.

"Why? So you can accuse me of further crimes and threaten me some more? Will you now forbid me to see Meg, labeling her as a 'distraction' as well?" Christine asked, resuming her seat since she saw that she was not going anywhere.

"Your training is a very serious matter! I will not have you taking it so lightly. Do you no longer wish to become a great singer? Will remaining mediocre for the rest of your days be sufficient for you? Tell me, what is your motivation for wishing to sing again? Money? Fame? Tell me Christine…why _do you_ want to sing at the Opera?!" Erik was so frustrated and upset that more than once he feared his accent had slipped and she would recognize his true voice. Oh that woman had the power to drive him insane!

"I want to sing to fulfill a promise!" She yelled back, hating his tone towards her. "I swore to someone that one day I would sing at the Paris Opera House. There, are you happy? Is that a good enough reason for you or would you rather I lie and make something up?" She fumed, wishing this Phantom would materialize so she could slap his face for his intolerable attitude.

Erik was silent. To fulfill her promise…_to him_? He remembered that night when he extracted that vow from her lips, making her swear that she would sing for him here. All his bluster and rage immediately melted away. Once more his sweet Christine had disarmed him of his most effective weapon…his hurtful angry words. He could cause grown men to fall in line with hardly raising his voice, men like Andre, Firmin and even Jamal…but not Christine. She stood her ground, she was not afraid of Phantoms or Opera Ghosts and he remembered that she had not been afraid of him either…until he tried to kill her that is. Oh yes…she had learned to fear him that day. He was sure of it.

Erik must have been silent for longer than he thought for soon she grew tired of waiting for an answer and persisted.

"Have you left? Could it be that I have won the battle of wills and silenced the Opera Ghost?" She baited him, waiting for him to speak or at least unlock the door.

"I am still here, Christine." He assured her, his voice now calm and cool.

Christine let out a heavy sigh, as if she were just too tired to continue.

"I do not wish to fight with you. It is a waste of time and energy and I do appreciate your training and talent. For this I am in your debt, Monsieur Phantom. But I must ask, where do we stand on the subject of Raoul de Chagny? Am I allowed to see him if I wish or must we continue on with this silly discussion some more?"

"Define '_see him'_." Erik wished for clarification on the matter.

"See as in occasionally have lunch together, talk with him in public and continue a very dear friendship. Will this be acceptable?" She asked, trying not to sound as defensive as she felt.

"And does this Raoul know about Charles? What does he think of your relationship?" He had promised he would not bring him up…but _she_ had pushed the issue as far as he was concerned.

"Raoul…he knows all about Charles. They get along very well." She told him slowly, once more uncomfortable talking about her son with this specter who could use his knowledge of him against her if he so wished.

Erik as not expecting her to say that! If Raoul was attracted to Christine… and Erik believed he was…why would he allow her to carry on another affair right under his nose? What kind of man was this Vicomte? Blind? Stupid? And yet….Erik knew of Charles as well and here he was still pursuing her. Damn, perhaps he and that wretched boy actually had something in common…their unswerving love for Christine.

"I thought we agreed not to bring up the subject of Charles." Christine pointed out when the Phantom had remained silent.

"You are correct…it will not happen again." He assured her. He knew he was lying. For as soon as he found the right time to bring up the subject he planned on exposing Charles as the married man that he was and render Christine's misguided feelings for him asunder. And then he would be right there to swoop in and pick up the pieces and mend her broken heart. That is unless that blasted boy tried to interfere with his plans. His fingers suddenly tightened around nothing, but if Erik closed his eyes he could imagine it was Raoul's neck.

"And I am allowed to see Raoul without being attacked by you every time I come for my lessons?" She continued.

Erik gritted his teeth in anger. What was he supposed to say?

"Phantom…?" She persisted.

"You may see him…as a friend! The moment he becomes a detriment to your lessons and your progress he will be dealt with…do I make myself clear?" Erik hissed, hating every vile word she was forcing out of him.

"I suppose that is going to be the best I get out of you on the subject…so yes, I understand." She couldn't help but hide a slight smile over her small victory. She wasn't very sure he liked how he had said '_dealt with'_ though. Was he actually threatening Raoul…or her? No, certainly not. Although, what had Meg said? The Opera Ghost had killed before? Was this true? She shuddered to think of it as fact and decided that perhaps she really didn't want to know. She had learned far too much about Erik's past once and it had hurt her. Sometimes living in ignorance was truly bliss and she decided to learn from her mistakes and not press the issue further.

"So…shall we begin our lesson?" Erik asked, wishing for nothing more than to spend some time with his love when they were not shouting at one another. He treasured what precocious few hours they had together and didn't wish to squander even a moment further.

"Yes, of course." Christine agreed, giving the room a warm smile as she stood up and smoothed out her dress.

But before another word was said there came the sound of the door handle being turned, the lock holding the intruder at bay. Next a few quick knocks followed by the sound of a voice.

"Christine….Christine are you in there, it is me, Meg. Let me in please!" The little ballerina sounded very frantic.

Christine looked around the room with a shrug of shoulders and a tilt of her head, as if to say it was up to him if he wished her to enter. After all he was the one who had locked the door, not Christine.

With an audible sigh of annoyance, the lock was instantly pulled back and the door opened causing Meg to come stumbling into the room. She looked up at Christine in shock, obviously wondering how the door came to be opened when Christine was still standing in the middle of the room, nowhere near the door. But she was too excited and quickly dismissed the oddity.

"Did you hear….well of course you didn't hear, you were not around. But I was, and I heard every word!" She gushed, taking her friends hands and spinning her around with her in laughter.

"Hear what? What are you talking about?" She asked, smiling at her young friend's exuberance.

"The ball that the managers are throwing in two weeks to raise money for the production! A masquerade ball! I can't believe it, it will be the party of the century!" Meg told her.

"Really? How exciting!" And Christine did find it to be thrilling news. It sounded like fun and Meg's enthusiasm was contagious.

"All the cast is expected to attend and they are inviting all the patrons and every other rich and influential person in the city! Perhaps your friend Prince Jamal will be in attendance as well!" Meg suggested.

_Highly unlikely_, Erik thought with a sly smile on his face.

"I would certainly hope not!" Christine said, a scowl coming to her face. "And he was no friend of mine!" She corrected.

"Oh…I thought you said you knew him?" Meg was puzzled.

"Knowing a person and being friends with them are two completely different things. He fell more into the category of enemy than friend. I just used our previous encounter to black mail him into donating money to the Opera House. I despise the man, but I rather enjoyed seeing him forced to part with some of his filthy money."

"Oh Christine, you simply must tell me the secrets behind that story some day! I get the distinct impression you have lived a very exciting life before coming to the Opera House!" Meg gushed.

"I have had my share of adventures…but I would hardly call some of them exciting." Terrifying was more precise, she thought.

"We will need to go shopping for the ball. We will need costumes for sure. Oh this will be so much fun! I must go tell the other ballerinas!" Meg quickly ran to the door but then stopped just before she exited. "By the way…who were you talking to when I knocked? I thought I heard you speaking to someone."

"I…I was just talking to myself. A terrible habit I picked up a while back." Christine laughed nervously.

"Good…not that you talk to yourself that is, but that there was no one else here. For a moment I thought you might be talking with the Opera Ghost." Meg gave a quick shiver of fear before her smile returned and she waved her goodbyes, running off to spread the news.

Once they were alone again Christine ducked her head so that her Phantom might not see the laughter in her eyes over Meg's last words.

"I do not see the humor in that, Christine." He scolded, but his voice betrayed his mirth. He found that he often did enjoy the fear his persona had generated around the Opera House. It afforded him quite a few privileges and opportunities throughout the establishment and Meg Giry was his biggest promoter

"Are you sure…because I find it quite amusing." She laughed, unable to hold it in any longer. "Although now Meg thinks I am a bit touched in the head because I apparently talk to myself."

"And you do not think yourself touched for speaking with a ghost?" Erik questioned, enjoying the playful conversation they were having. This was how he remembered it with Christine, enjoying her company, sparing with her in a teasing manner. This was how it used to be and he so desperately wished that Raoul and Charles would just fade away so that he could once more reclaim his wife…his love.

"I suppose it would if you were really a ghost." She said, once more baiting him. "But since I have made no secret of the fact that I do not believe in ghosts then I find myself still in full possession of all my faculties."

"And what has you _so _convinced that there cannot be such a thing as a disembodied spirit that haunts this world and visits the living?" He asked good-naturedly. But his smile disappeared as he watched Christine's eyes dim and her face grow sad.

"I know… because if there were such things then I have no doubt that my…my Erik would have visited me by now. And since he has not…then ghosts simply do not exist." She told him in a very quiet and resolute voice.

Erik's breath caught in his throat when he heard her say his name…oh the sweet dulcet tones of his love uttering his name was like music to his ears. He shut his eyes and placed his hand over his heart as if he feared it would beat wildly out of his chest and rush to be with her once more. He knew he must say something or she would grow suspicious over his silence…but for the life of him he didn't know what to say! Clearing his throat he willed some words to form.

"And you are so convinced that this…Erik of yours…that he would have visited you? Perhaps it was beyond his control." He suggested.

This idea made Christine give a small chuckle.

"There was never anything that was out of Erik's control." She told him, an air of pride in her voice. "It simply was or wasn't with him. So if he did not visit me…then it is impossible for such things to be."

"You speak of this man with such…feeling." Erik now took a deep breath, his entire happiness riding on this one question. "Tell me, do you still love him?"

Christine's head came up just then, her eyes betraying no discernible emotions for Erik to read.

"Do I still love him?" She repeated as if the question was far too profound to contemplate an answer. "I…I never stopped." She finished quietly.

Erik had to restrain himself from crashing through the mirror and taking her in his arms right then! His hands trembled and his mouth went dry at the idea that she still loved him. Still loved her Erik, her husband…her_ dead_ husband! Damn! If she believed that he was dead…then there was no guilt for her to love another as well. No reason for her to feel the slightest bit of regret over choosing to now shower her affections on another man…this Charles or even Raoul. Damn it all to hell, he had really screwed things up with this whole charade! Why had he not just taken Nadir's advice and approached her the very first day he saw her? Why?!

He knew why. For if he had been standing face to face and had to see the look of horror or pity in her eyes as she told him she had moved on he would be dead right now. His heart would not have been able to handle it and he would have expired on the spot. Maybe it would have been for the best. She would then truly be free and he would no longer be in this constant state of pain and misery. Oh why couldn't he just have her back? Had he truly been that evil in his lifetime that he was not worthy of just the smallest amount of happiness? Had that vision he had of his mother back in Persia been an omen? That she had indeed cursed him never to have love…never to keep it?

"And what of you, Phantom?" He heard her voice say, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What of me?" Erik was lost.

"Do you still love the girl you claim to haunt this place over?" She asked, his line of questioning giving her the courage to ask.

"I too never stopped loving her." He assured her, placing his palm flat against the glass in an attempt to be closer to her. "I will love her now and forever." He finished shutting his eyes and leaning his forehead on the back of his hand.

"What did you say…?" She almost gasped.

Erik immediately realized his blunder and did his best to cover over his foolish use of words.

"I think it is past time for lessons today. You must be getting home and I have…I must….Good evening, Signorina." And then he went silent, holding his breath as if he felt the world would come crashing down on him if he made even the smallest of sounds.

"Phantom?" She called urgently, looking about. "Opera Ghost….please come back." But no matter what she said, he did not respond.

Erik watched as she sat down in the chair, a stunned and confused expression on her face as she twisted her fingers nervously around the small ribbon at the waist of her dress. She looked so perplexed…as if trying to wrap her mind around something and he feared he may have just destroyed his whole mirage. Did she now suspect? Had his accent faltered as well as his mind when he said those all telling words? Damn he was the biggest fool in Paris!

At last she seemed to resign herself to the fact that he was gone and she seemed to give up on trying to decipher what he had said. She stood up, took her cloak in her hands, blew out the candle and left the room without another word. Erik breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she didn't suspect…maybe he had not just blown the whole thing…he could only hope.

Christine walked home deep in thought. _Now and forever_ her Phantom tutor had said. _Now and forever_. Three simple words but for her they meant so much. And when he had said them there was something odd, something very strange in his tone and accent. It almost seemed as if he were a completely different person saying those words. Someone else…someone she had once loved. But surely it was just a coincidence, nothing more. She was reading more into it than there was and she was just being silly. How many times had he told her that he was the Opera Ghost…who knows and sees all? Well ghost or not, he did seem to know more than his fair share of things. Did this reclusive mad man know how to read minds? That had to be the only way he would know how much that short phrase meant to her. It had been a promise given…given by her Erik. At the time they had the now…but the forever never came.

The small apartment building came into view and she shook off her thoughts as she entered and climbed the steps to her flat. Opening the door she saw Marie standing at the bottom of the stairs looking upwards with a concerned look on her face. She was about to ask why when she heard the reason…Charles was up in his room crying softly.

"What happened?" Christine asked, panic growing in her eyes as she hurried to Marie's side. Charles hardly ever cried, he was usually such a happy child and he never disobeyed so surely Marie had not needed to scold him.

"It was my fault, Christine. I should have been watching him closer, but I swear that I only had my back turned for a moment." The young girl lamented.

"Is he all right? Tell me what happened!" Christine was growing frantic.

"He is just fine, only frightened is all. We went for a walk and I wanted to stop in at the music shop and see about getting some music sheets for Andrew, he loves to play the harmonica and I was looking for a new song. I had only turned my back for a moment and when I looked around Charles was gone. That is when I heard it…it was so beautiful. When I followed the sound I was astounded to see that it was Charles, sitting at one of the pianos on display and he was playing. Not any song I knew but it was music none the less. The way he plucked out notes and made them blend together was as if he knew exactly what he was doing and it was amazing! Oh such beautiful music and I was dumbstruck. Your son is a musical genius!" Marie said, her eyes filled with awe.

Christine could not help but smile. He was his father's son after all. She knew he was musically inclined and could sing and hum like no other child his age but she had never thought to get him an instrument this soon. What had Erik said…_he_ had been _born_ a genius! Perhaps he had not been exaggerating.

"But why is he crying? Did something happen with the piano?" Christine asked, trying to get to the bottom of it all.

"I just let him keep playing, not realizing that a crowd had begun to gather. All the patrons of the shop came to stare at him in amazement and then more came in off the street, lured in by his remarkable talent. No one spoke, the just watched in silent wonder and Charles had no idea that he had attracted such a gathering. And when he finished his little piece everyone broke out in loud applause and it frightened the boy so much that he broke into tears and ran to me and buried his face in my skirts. He cried all the way home and raced to his room and there he has been ever since. I tried to talk to him but he will not say anything, only cry." Marie looked on the verge of tears herself. "I am so sorry, I would have stopped him if I had known this would happen. But truly Christine, it was so beautiful."

"I will take care of it. Thank you for all your concern and please do not blame yourself, you did nothing wrong." She assured the girl as she walked her to the door. "I will see you in the morning…have a good night."

Once alone Christine removed her cloak and started upstairs to her son's room. Peeking inside she could see he was lying on his little bed, on his side and still shaking from his tears. She walked over and sat down on the bed beside him, leaning up against the headboard as she reached out and drew him up onto her lap and cradled him in her arms.

"Shhhhhh, it is all right. No need for tears. Mama is here." She soothed as she ran her hand over his hair and rubbed his back.

"They…they scared me." He said, his voice broken by a hiccup from crying. "They were all staring at me…looking at me like I was strange."

Christine closed her eyes to hold back the tears. He truly was just like Erik…he did not like anyone looking at him either. But this time they were staring because of something beautiful, not due to anything they might fear.

"The people were just amazed that you could make such pretty music. That is all. They thought you were very good. Did you like playing the piano?" She asked.

The little boy raised his head and wiped at his eyes with his little pudgy fingers.

"I liked the music. It was pretty." He told her, almost with a far off look in his eyes, one not expected in a child so young. "The piano was nice…it was fun."

"Maybe if I get enough money from my new job we can buy a small one then and you can play all you want here at home where no one will stare at you." She told him, watching his eyes light up at the idea.

"Truly?" He asked, his tears all but forgotten.

"If I can get the money, you will have one first thing." She assured him. She remembered how much Erik had loved the piano in Persia. Of course she would never be able to afford one so grand but perhaps a small pianoforte would be within her budget. She had never stifled her son's creativity, but while his talent seemed to grow by leaps and bounds, her pocket book did not. Keeping him in drawing paper and colors was one thing, but buying musical instruments might become expensive. But for him she would find a way. If he desired a piano…then she would move heaven and earth to get him one. Erik would expect no less.

"I told you that your father played the piano, remember?" She said, pulling him to her chest again and rocking him gently. "He could play so beautifully that I wanted to crawl into his lap and just watch his fingers move over the keys. He could make such music come from those ivory bars that I could get lost forever in it. I think you will be just like him. He would be so proud of you." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"I want to play just like papa! Can you teach me?" He asked hopefully.

"I am sorry, Charles darling. I do not know how to play. Your father would have been the one to teach you, not me." She could just imagine Erik sitting at on the bench with Charles on his lap, pointing out the keys and helping him spread his little fingers out to reach each note. They would probably sit there for hours, ignoring her and the world around them, both lost in the music that they loved so much. It would have been a wonderful sight and the grief of knowing it would never happen tore at her so desperately she wanted to cry. But no, it would upset Charles to see her weep and she had just got him calmed down. "But once we save enough money to get a piano, I promise I will find someone to help you learn more." She smiled at him as best she could.

"If I can play good…will papa be proud of me too?" He asked in a quiet little voice, revealing to Christine just how much he idolized his father.

"He would be so proud of you no matter what you did, my dear." She assured him. "Just like I am proud of you."

"But he would be even more proud if I could play…wouldn't he?" Charles persisted.

"Yes my love, he would be very proud if you could play." And giving him a warm hug and kiss she vowed then and there to do everything possible to get him that piano!

****sniff, sniff** Tissue anyone? Man that kid gets to me!**

**Ok, tell me what you thought about our Erik and his talks with Christine.**

**His slip up.**

**Her musings.**

**And our little darling Charles.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Everyone is so kind with reviews! You keep me going…but I am falling so desperately behind! I am working on chapter 43 now but that does not leave me many ahead…eeeeekkkkk. But I can't stop posting now with the ball coming up so soon! I will do my best to write fast…go typing fingers, go! **

Chapter 40

The next day Erik followed Christine around the opera house as usual and then waited none too patiently in her dressing room for her to arrive for their lesson. He was nervous…what if she asked him about his slip of the tongue from yesterday. He would have to do some major fast thinking to sidestep her questions, but if all else fails…he would just keep silent until she went away. Maybe if he did that enough times she would quit asking. _That seems terribly immature_, he thought to himself.

But when Christine came in she seemed overly distracted and didn't say a thing about their conversation the day before. Erik took advantage of this and they got right into their lesson. She was making amazing progress and the more he worked her vocal cords the more they seemed to respond to his coaching and tactics. Soon she would be ready to take her rightful pace center stage and bring down the house with her ethereal voice. He closed his eyes and silently imagined the day!

"One more time, and try going one octave higher on the second stanza." He suggested. Christine complied and his heart soared when she did it perfectly. He was so proud he could burst. "Excellent!"

"Thank you, Monsieur Phantom." Christine beamed. But suddenly out of nowhere she yawned, covering her mouth quickly as she looked around embarrassed, hoping he had not noticed.

"Am I boring you?" He asked, sounding a touch amused.

"No…forgive me, Phantom. I just had a very tiring night. You see Charles was…" Then she stopped, forgetting their previous agreement not to speak of him.

Erik closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in rage. Charles was what? Keeping her up late kissing her? Making love to her? Feeding her strawberries covered in chocolate? He groaned out loud as he continued to torture himself with all the horrible things he was imagining.

"Let us take a short break so you can get a drink and take a breath, shall we?" Erik suggested, trying to bring his mind back to its senses. But he decided that it was_ he_ who needed the drink…a real stiff one!

Christine knew she had upset her Phantom man by mentioning Charles, but she was grateful that he was choosing to ignore it. She poured herself a glass of water and sipped it slowly.

"So…tell me, have you chosen a costume for the masquerade ball next week?" Erik asked, desperate to change the subject.

"No…I have not." She told him. "In fact…I …I do not think I will be attending the gala." She confessed, taking another long sip of the water.

"I see. May I inquire as to why?" Erik was perplexed. She seemed very excited about it yesterday.

"I am just not one for balls. I do not like the large crowds or the dancing." She lied, knowing she loved both of those things.

"Really, and yet you wish to be a famous opera star? I would think that crowds go hand in hand with fame such as you seek. As for dancing…I imagine you to be a very lovely dancer. And here I thought all young women such as you loved to dance." Erik thought back to the one time they had danced together, as he held her in his embrace and they waltzed around the balcony in Persia. It was amazing how the time he spent in Persia was both the happiest and saddest time of his life.

"Well…I suppose it would be fun. But I am still not going." She told him firmly.

"And your reason….your true reason?" He asked, now very curious.

Christine gave a reluctant sigh and relented.

"I can't afford a costume for the ball. I need to save up for something very important and I just can't justify spending the money on a silly outfit I will wear only once and then just pack away. It is just too frivolous." She told him, knowing that in her heart, a piano for Charles was more important than any ball would ever be.

"How very practical of you, Christine. I applaud your resolve and lack of frivolity." Erik said sarcastically.

"Well it does not matter what you think. I am not going and I will not spend money on a costume. I have already told Meg so as well, so if she couldn't talk me out of it, there is no way you can."

"What of the managers. They will not be pleased to hear that you will not be attending." He pointed out, knowing that they listed the ball as mandatory to all cast members.

"I simply won't tell them and if we are to be in costumes and masks, how will they even know if I was missing? It is after all a party that revolves around secrecy and disguise." She gave a short laugh. "Sounds like something that is just perfect for you, Monsieur Opera Ghost. Perhaps you should take my invitation and go in my stead."

Erik was always amazed at how she could call him _Opera Ghost_ in such a way that left no doubt in his mind that she did not believe him to be a ghost at all. She was a shrewd one, his Christine. But her words made him think…a masquerade ball was just the type of party that he could attend without being seen or discovered. Everyone would be wearing a mask…why shouldn't he attend? But if Christine was not going, why on earth would he want to? He would have to fix this…as soon as he figured out how.

"Shall we continue the lesson?" He asked and she readily agreed, glad that it seemed he had accepted her decision not to go.

For the rest of the week Raoul showed up at the Opera House and sat in one of the middle rows and watched rehearsals every morning. This did not please Erik at all and every time the Vicomte would wave at Christine and Meg it made Erik itch for his Punjab lasso up his sleeve. But he just closed his eyes and breathed through the hate, knowing that killing the boy would only make Nadir mad and Christine sad…but him very glad! The insufferable boy even took them out to lunch every afternoon, stealing Christine from his protective gaze for a full hour each day! Damn him and his ability to go out in public! And while he still hated every moment, he was at least glad that Meg had gone along as a chaperone. Erik knew that little dancer could talk a person's leg off and he truly hoped she was monopolizing the conversation and not allowing Raoul to get a word in edgewise. That vision gave him some comfort as he sat in his box and impatiently waited for the three of them to return each afternoon. Nadir had come by earlier but had chosen not to stay and watch Christine with him today.

"I may be her friend, but she is _your_ obsession." He had said as he grabbed his coat and headed back up the passage way to the Rue Scribe. "I would say 'give her my best' but since you won't even give her _your_ best I suppose that is a moot point. See you tomorrow morning, Erik." He called over his shoulder as he left.

Nadir was becoming more and more annoying, Erik decided. After that incident where he had yelled at him and forced him to apologize, he had become quite insufferable. Always acting like he knew everything…even if Erik had to amidst it was mostly true. With a playful and devious smirk on his lips he decided he needed to put the Persian back in his place. But how? He knew he would never hurt the man intentionally….not matter how many times he had threatened him over the years. He would think of a way…he was certain of it.

The next week passed much as the same, Erik watching, Christine improving and Raoul looming! Damn that boy was obsessed! He never missed a day of rehearsals and it was really beginning to bother Erik…a lot. If he was not trying to remain on his very best behavior he would have gutted Raoul by now and had his head mounted above his fireplace, Erik decided. And it was becoming harder and harder to remain on his best behavior!

It was three days before the ball and even though both Meg and Raoul had been merciless with their pleadings for her to change her mind, she stayed firm to her decision. The money would be better spent on a piano than a silly dress and she loved he son far too much to deny him his one wish. If truth be told, Christine also wanted to save the money quickly and get the instrument so that she could hear Charles play too. Marie had only told her how beautiful it was but she could imagine quite easily by remembering some of the haunting melodies she had heard Erik play back in Persia. Oh Erik…if only you were here. Your son is growing up so fast and you are not here to teach him all the things a little boy should know about becoming a man. Things Christine was sure that she would have no idea how to explain to him. Had she done her son a disservice by not accepting Raoul's offer of marriage when he had asked her so many years ago? Her mind drifted back to that uncomfortable day…

Christine sat down in the chair as Raoul had asked her to, leaning on the arm rest for support as she eased herself down. She was eight and a half months pregnant and it was becoming difficult to move around with ease these days. She was glad that Clair had decided to stay put in England until after the baby was born.

"I have something very important to say Christine…" Raoul began, pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I can tell, Raoul." She agreed, watching him with slight amusement. He was a very expressive man. "Would you like to get it out before you burst?"

Raoul stopped and looked at the lovely girl in front of him and smiled down at her. He then took a step forward before going down on one knee directly in front of her, causing her to pull back slightly out of shock.

"Christine…you are a wonderful, brave and amazing woman and I would be honored if you would consent to becoming my wife. I promise to care for you and your child as well as love you till my dying day, if only you would allow me the privilege of becoming your husband." He then took a small box from his pocket and held it up to her, opening the lid to reveal a large diamond ring.

Christine's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. What had he just said? Marriage? No…please no, she didn't want to break his heart.

"Raoul…I…I do not know what to say…" She stammered as she gazed into his hopeful eyes.

"Say yes. I do believe it is the customary response." He offered, his eyes flicking with humor.

"It is when two people are in love." She agreed sadly. "But Raoul…I do not love you, and I fail to see how you could love me."

"Not love you…whatever do you mean?" He was confused now.

"In my heart I am still a married woman. Even if I do not have a ring or a marriage certificate, I gave my heart to my husband Erik and even from the grave he still possesses full ownership of it. This is his child I am carrying and every time I feel it kick I am reminded of the love we shared…still share. I am so sorry, Raoul, but you cannot love a woman who is unable to give you her heart in return." She leaned in and touched her hand to his face gently. "I will always be grateful and I care very deeply for you… but I do not love you as a woman loves a man."

Raoul's face looked crushed and she hated to think she was the cause of any pain to this dear sweet man. She had come to love both he and Philippe like brothers and it killed her to have to turn him down this way.

"Please forgive me, Raoul." She begged as he silently put the ring away.

"There is nothing to forgive, Christine. You simply told the truth and there is never a need to apologize for that. It would have been far worse to have you say yes and then we both realized too late that the love was not there…at least on your end." He tried to laugh it off, but she could tell he was in pain.

"I wish there was something I could say that would make you feel better. Some way I could ease you suffering." She told him, a tear coming to her eye.

Raoul stood up and walked over to a nearby table and set the box down on it very gently. He continued to look at it for a while.

"I should have known better. Aunt Clair tried to talk me out of it, saying you were not ready to think of marriage just yet, but I had to try. I am sorry for rushing you, Christine. I will not pressure you into accepting a loveless marriage just for the sake of security." He once more gave a sad laugh. "I am not sure what I expected, perhaps that you would say yes because of the baby."

"The baby!" Christine suddenly screamed, clutching her stomach as Raoul whipped around at her cry.

"Christine?"

"I think the baby is coming…now!" She told him, trying to rise from her chair. He was instantly at her side, helping her up as she once more doubled over in pain.

"What can I do?" He asked, begging for direction.

"Get me to the sofa and then find Clair!" She cried as he helped her hobble over to it. Once she was lying down he ran from the room shouting for help. Soon both Clair and Philippe returned with Raoul, the two men white with anxiety while Clair sat next to her and held her hand.

"It is going to be all right, my dear. Everything will be just fine." She turned to her nephews. "Go and fetch the doctor, I have him on retainer and he will drop everything as soon as you summon him. Take the carriage and bring him personally, I want him here within the next thirty minutes!"

The two men instantly complied, practically tripping over one another to obey her orders. Once they were gone Clair smiled down at Christine.

"Are you sure you didn't purposefully go into labor just to avoid saying yes to my nephew?" She questioned, only half kidding.

"I felt so bad turning him down, he is such a dear, dear man. But I do not love him, I love…" She broke off as another pain seized her.

"You only love your Erik. I know that. I can see it in your eyes every time you talk about him or whenever you think of this baby of his. I tried to warn Raoul, but like a man, he thinks he knows everything and would not listen." Clair got up and poured a little water from a pitcher into a basin and took a soft cloth and wetted it. She came back over and began to mop Christine's brow to cool it from the sweat that was now forming.

"I hope I did not wound his pride too much." She told her friend, grabbing on to her hand as the pain began to escalate.

"Raoul is the resilient kind. He will bounce back, do not fret. You just need to worry about having this baby and what you will be naming him or her." She laughed, but her mirth did not reach her eyes. She knew of Christine's concerns over this child and she felt a twinge of fear as well. Christine had long since told her about Erik's deformities and how he feared they would be passed on to any baby of his. Describing how he had taken precautions not to ever father a child but thankfully he had not been successful. Upon hearing this Clair decided to hire the best doctor in England to be her attending physician and care for any complications that may arise because of the extenuating circumstances. She had grown to love Christine like her own daughter and she would do everything in her power to see that this child was brought into the world with love and dignity.

It was hours later when the time finally came for the baby to make its entrance. The doctor had been very kind, explaining everything as it happened and giving Christine many words of encouragement to try and calm her down.

"Now you need to bear down. Your child is ready to come out and great the world." He told her as Clair continued to dutifully mop her forehead.

Raoul and Philippe had been banished to the hallway outside the door and their boots made clicking noises as they paced back and forth.

"You can do this Christine. Do it for your child…do it for Erik." Clair told her, taking her hand as she helped her lean forward slightly.

The pain was more than she had expected and all she could think of was she wished Erik could be here. He would know how to take away the pain. He knew so much and would have whipped up some herb or something that would have made this all more tolerable. Or perhaps he would have sung to her, distracted her with his wonderful voice and lulled her into a blissful dream world. Either way he would have made it all better…he always did. But as the next bolt of pain ripped through her all she could think of was how much she needed to get this child out of her!

"Push again, I can see the head." The doctor said excitedly.

Again she sat up and did her best to expel the child. It almost felt as if it was resisting her efforts and she silently prayed the baby would not fight her on this. She wanted so much to hold it in her arms, but she fist had to get it out! One more strong push and suddenly there was sweet release…the pain instantly lessened and she heard the musical notes of her child's cries.

Clair stood up and went to take the baby in her arms while the doctor cut the cord and then continued to tend to Christine. The older lady wrapped it in a blanket and wiped its face clean before turning back to the exhausted mother.

"What is it?" Christine asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"It is a boy. You have a healthy son, my dear." Clair announced.

"Is he…does he have…" She found she couldn't articulate her next words.

"He is beautiful…simply beautiful." Clair assured her, tears in her eyes as she laid the tiny bundle in her arms.

Christine couldn't take her eyes off of him. He truly was perfect in every way. His tiny little nose, his long and delicate fingers, his chubby cheeks and his pouty little lips…all just perfect. The damp little tuft of dark hair made her smile, he would look just like his father, she thought to herself. But what happened next made her gasp with wonder. He opened his eyes and stared up at her with such an expression of understanding that she was sure he knew exactly who she was. And when she saw that those quizzical little eyes were the same deep amber color as Erik's had been she burst into tears. Suddenly Charles reached out and grabbed hold of her finger and squeezed it so tightly that it startled her. At that moment Christine knew that she would never love anything on this earth the way she did her son…her little Charles-Erik Daae.

"Christine!" Meg called to her from the side of the stage breaking her out of her trance.

"I am sorry, what did you say Meg." She apologized.

"I said have a good night. Monsieur Rayer just dismissed everyone, didn't you hear?" Meg asked.

"Of course she did not hear!" Carlotta scolded, suddenly walking up to the two ladies. "She hears nothing and knows even less! You are a clumsy ox and your voice is like a fog horn in my ears. I do not know how the managers could have ever thought you could fill in for me!"

"She got the job because she is talented and the only one in this whole company who is kindhearted enough to put up with working alongside an ornery old goat like you!" Meg told her, placing her hands on her hips in anger.

"Talented…you think yourself talented?" Carlotta yelled, looking at Christine as if she had just spoken and not Meg. "You do not know the meaning of the word. You will get up on stage, freeze like the frightened little mouse you are and then the audience will boo you off the stage in disgrace. You will be the laughing stock of the whole company and all because you thought you could sing. Foolish, foolish girl! You are in way over your head!"

Christine wanted to yell, she wanted to scream back at her and call her a liar, but her deepest fear was that she might be _right_. What if she did freeze up? What if she did get laughed off the stage? She had never done anything like this before…could she do it at all?

Thankfully before she could decide how to respond a large canvas roll of scenery came crashing down on the stage only inches from where Carlotta was standing. The heavy material unrolled once it hit the floor and flopped forward to hit Carlotta on the back of her ankles, pushing her forward into a large heap in front of the two girls.

Meg burst in to fits of laughter and stood over the flailing woman, her skirt had flopped up and was half over her head.

"Well look at who is clumsy as an ox now! The Opera Ghost does not like you today, Carlotta. And with the number of 'accidents' that have befallen you since you came, I get the district impression that he never did! Like I said, you better watch your back…I think your job is in jeopardy, right Christine?" Meg turned to look at her friend, but she was gone. Vanished!

Christine was running down the hallway to her dressing room, her eyes filled with tears and blocking most of her vision. She just wanted to get away, go someplace to be alone and cry. She pushed open the door and ran inside, flinging herself down on the sofa and burying her face in the throw pillow as she sobbed her heart out. She knew that she should not let the vile woman get to her, but she just couldn't help it when the portly prima donna knew just how to play on her worst fears.

"Christine?" Erik called to her from behind the mirror. He had seen everything, heard each biting word that Carlotta had flung at Christine and he knew she had touched a nerve. His arms ached to hold her and comfort her until her tears were just a memory, but he was once more forced to only watch…never to touch. "Christine…please do not cry. She is not worth shedding a single salty tear over."

Christine heard his words and he sounded so comforting that she raised her head and tried to sniff back her sobs.

"But what if she was right…what if I can't do it? What if I…I fail and let everyone down? I would let the managers down…you down…and…Erik." And with his name uttered she buried her head once more and cried fresh tears.

Erik closed his eyes and savored the sound of his name coming from her lips once more. He recalled all the different ways he had ever heard her say it. Just like the dozens of painting in his lair, each one of them a different pose he could remember, he also had memorized each tone and each way she had ever said his name. In anger, with love, playfully, in shock and of course his favorite…in ecstasy. But he found this was now to be his least favorite…in sorrow.

"Carlotta was only trying to get to you, and it seems you are letting her. Now do you want her to win?" He baited her, hoping to get a reaction out of her, and it worked.

"No…" She said, her head coming up off the pillow. "I never want her to feel as if she has won over me!" She sounded more confident.

"And as long as you have the Opera Ghost on your side…she never will." He assured her.

"Was…was that you who dropped the scenery roll on her?" She asked, looking almost amused by her question and giving Erik the courage to answer truthfully.

"I might have had some hand in that." He admitted.

"You did mean to miss her… right?"

"Of course! If I had meant to hit her I certainly would have, I have perfect aim!" He sounded almost offended and this made her laugh, sitting up as she wiped away her tears.

"Now that is better." Erik smiled. He knew his plucky little Christine was no coward. "You never need worry about your skills or your bravery, Christine. I will always be with you, to guide and guard you…no one will harm you, not even a snake like Carlotta."

Once more Christine detected some sort of familiarity in the Phantom's voice, a tone that was reminiscent of days gone by…back when she last felt loved and protected. Back when she was with Erik. She opened her mouth to speak, to ask a question she had been considering for a few days now but before she could form the words he spoke again.

"Now that you are no longer blinded by your tears, do you notice anything new in your dressing room?"

Now distracted she forgot all about her musings and looked around the room. There on the table by her closet was a large white box with a ribbon tied around it.

"What is it?" She asked, getting up and going over to it with a curious look on her face.

"Open it and find out." He prompted, leaning in closer to the mirror so that he could watch her reaction.

The box lid was soon discarded and she gasped as she saw the stunning costume tucked inside with a beautiful mask to match lying on top. Both were done up in the shades of deep blue and purple like the elegant feathers of a peacock. She took the dress out and held it up to her…it seemed a perfect fit! It was covered in the soft feathers with small crystal gems that made it sparkle when it moved and came down just below her knees

"Phantom…" She said in a breathless whisper. "It is exquisite!"

"It will only be such when you wear it Christine. When you wear it to the masquerade ball." He prompted, watching as her eyes grew wide.

"I told you I was not going." She corrected him.

"Because you didn't have a costume and refused to spend the money on one." He pointed out. "Well now you have a costume and it did not cost you a cent, so you have no further excuses not to go."

"But I…." She started, stopping when she realized he was right. "I suppose I truly have no reason not to go now. Thank you…thank you very much, Phantom."

"You are most welcome. We can't have our most important diva in training not present for…what did Meg call it…the party of the century." He chuckled.

"Will you be there, monsieur?" She asked suddenly, taking Erik by surprise.

"Me? I…I hardly think so. Ghosts do not go to balls." He said, indignantly.

"No…but men do." She argued.

"Must you persist in your childish fantasy that I am more than what I claim to be…a ghost!" He asked, anger beginning to show in is voice.

"Very well, I will remain silent on the issue. I do not wish to upset you right now, not when you have been so kind to me and provided me with this splendid costume. I can't believe you would do such a thing. It is the most beautiful gown I have ever seen."

"Only the best for you, Christine." He whispered.

"I should go tell Meg that I am going!" She said suddenly, very excited about going to the masquerade. She felt like that story book princess called the little cinder girl who's fairy godmother fixed it so that she could go to the ball. But instead of a godmother…she had Phantom!

She placed the dress and mask back into the box and replaced the lid before grabbing it in both arms, hugging it to her chest and heading to the door. She stopped just before leaving and looked back.

"Thank you so very, very much, Monsieur Phantom. You do not know how much this means to me." And with one last lingering smile, she was gone.

"And you do not know how much it will mean to me." He said quietly, already contemplating how he was going to approach her at the ball. It was now only a few days away…only a few more days and she would be in his arms once more.

**Oh boy! Christine is going to the ball after all. Way to go Erik! But you can tell it is not all for her, he has selfish reasons as well. But good for him, he needs to be doing something…even if it is wrong. Ha ha.**

**So, what did you think of the flashback with Raoul and the baby?**

**Erik and Christine's talks?**

**Carlotta and Meg?**

**Her outfit?**


	41. Chapter 41

**I am posting early tonight because I have plans later... **

**Does everyone have their costumes picked out yet? The Masquerade is only one day away! Tomorrow night is the big night and you all must look your best. I am going as…well maybe I won't tell you and you will just have to pick me out of the crowd. But I will be looking for each and every one of you there.**

**Here is the pre-ball happenings….**

Chapter 41

Christine hurried home that evening with the box clutched in her hands, full of excitement. She couldn't wait to try it on and found herself as giddy as a school girl over the prospect of going to the masquerade ball. She still could not believe that her Phantom had done this…given her a dress! In some aspects it was kind of unnerving, after all the gift was a bit on the personal side, and how had he known her size? On the other hand, she was just too excited to even care! She was going to the ball and that was all she would allow herself to think of right now.

As she unlocked her door and stepped inside she stopped suddenly with a gasp! There in the middle of the room was a small piano!

"What? How…." She stammered, setting the box down and taking a faltering step towards it.

"Are you surprised?" A male voice said off to the right of her.

Christine turned quickly and caught sight of Raoul leaning against the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a big smile on his handsome face.

"Raoul…how did you…I don't understand." She was just too shocked to form a complete sentence.

"I was concerned when you kept refusing to go to the masquerade with us and wanted to know why. I came by a few days ago in hopes of talking to you about it but you were not here and that is when I met your delightful friend, Marie. She told me all about your plan to save up money to buy a piano for Charles and that was why you were not going to attend. So I decided to fix the problem. And now, my dear you have no excuse not to go to the ball with me." He laughed, pushing off from the doorway and walking towards her.

"Raoul, you really should not have done this. It is too much. I must insist that you take it back immediately." She hated to say it, but she really did not like feeling beholding to anyone in this way, especially to someone as generous as Raoul.

"Christine, let me help you out just a little. You did so much for my Aunt Clair and she loved you so very dearly. Please take the gift and let me have this joy." He almost begged, taking her hands in his and kissing her knuckles.

"Oh Raoul…how can I say no to you." She laughed.

"Well, as I recall, you did once." He laughed back, still a little touch of pain in his words though.

"Are you never going to forgive me for that?" She lamented, reaching up and touching his cheek gently.

"I forgave you the moment the words were spoken, you know that." He assured her, cupping her hand in his as he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. "I will always love you, Christine. You will always hold a special place in my heart you know."

"And you in mine, Raoul." She told him. "I can never repay you for everything you have done for me."

"I can think of one way you could…" He said, leading her over to the sofa and sitting her down beside him as he turned to face her.

For a brief moment Christine was afraid he was going to propose again and her heart began to beat wildly.

"Raoul…please…" She said, trying to stop him.

"You can repay me by agreeing to go to the ball with me." He finished quickly, not hearing her words. "And…you can help me to woo Meg."

Now Christine's eyes grew wide. Meg? Raoul liked Meg?

"You…you wish to court Meg?" She asked, her shock turning to glee. And now that she thought about it, the two of them had been hitting it off quite well during their many lunches and meetings at the Opera House. Had Christine been so distracted by all that was going on that she missed the looks exchanged by the two? For now that she thought back she could clearly see it…there had been the sparks of love flying between them. This was marvelous!

"Does this upset you? Have I offended you by my confession?" He asked, his eyes anxiously searching hers.

"No…not at all. I am just surprised…pleasantly so, but still surprised." She laughed, her relief fueling her gaiety. "I think it is wonderful! Does Meg feel the same for you?"

"I…I hope so. I have to admit that I was hoping you could help me with that. I find I am a bit leery to confess my affections to her without some sort of reassurance that I will not be rejected…again." He once more gave that sad little laugh that betrayed his fear.

"Once bit, twice shy is it?" She smiled, apologizing once more with her eyes. "As a way of making up for my complete lack of manners for not accepting your generous offer before I will play cupid for the both of you and make sure that this time you receive the answer you desire!"

"Thank you Christine! I knew you would become my greatest ally and do me a good turn in this matter. I thank the heavens every day for your friendship and the day we met."

"The day you rescued me." She corrected with a grateful smile. "So it is I who will forever be in _your_ debt. A debt I plan on repaying by helping you win Meg's heart." Not that it would be a hard thing to win, for she knew that Meg was already somewhat enamored with the Vicomte, since she talked about him constantly.

"You are a wonder!" Raoul said, taking her in his arms and giving her a big hug.

"And speaking of wonder….I am beginning to wonder where Marie and Charles are." She said, looking around the deserted apartment.

"Marie let me in but thought it improper for her and I to remain here alone while we waited for your return, so she took Charles and went to the market for a while. They should be back soon. I just couldn't wait to bring you the piano and tell you of my plan for the ball. I hope to escort the both of you, so as not to tip my hand just yet of my intentions. I have not approached Meg's mother, Madame Giry about the prospect of courting her daughter and thought if I took the both of you it would shift suspicions."

"Well I applaud your decorum, but I can quite assure you that Madame Giry is not going to object to her daughter being courted by a handsome Vicomte like you, Raoul. You just need to secure Meg's heart and her mother will fall in line." Christine laughed, so very excited at the prospect of her two good friends getting together like this.

"So you will change your mind and go to the ball then?" He asked hopefully.

"Actually I had already changed my mind before you brought the piano. I even have a costume!" She hurried over to the box she had put down and took out the dress. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Christine….you will be a vision in that! No man there will be able to keep his eyes off of you!" He gasped as he came to touch the delicate feathers on the sleeve. "Where did you get such a gown?"

"From a…friend. My vocal teacher in fact. He surprised me with it today."

"Your vocal teacher?" Raoul's eyes became dark and skeptical. "And may I ask who this man is…and what his intentions are towards you?"

Christine had to give a slight chuckle. _Oh if only she knew herself,_ she thought.

"He is my instructor, that is all." She assured him.

"Are you certain? He has not made any advances towards you?" Raoul persisted, knowing just how beautiful Christine was and exactly how men's minds worked when around someone like her. "He has not touched you inappropriately, has he?"

"No, he has never laid a finger on me." She was able to tell him with absolute honesty. "And I can pretty much guarantee that he nerve will." She laughed, trying to put Raoul at ease. "He simply knew how much I wanted to go to the masquerade and he was kind enough to buy me this dress. That is all."

"If you say so…but as your friend, I swear that if he ever behaves in an ungentlemanly like manner towards you, I will see that he is severely dealt with." Raoul threatened.

"My brave knight." She smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Just then the door opened and Marie and Charles came in, the little boy running across the room and launching himself into Christine's awaiting arms.

"Mama, did you see! A piano!" He cried, pointing at the instrument with wide eyes.

"Yes, a beautiful one too!" Christine agreed. "We must thank Uncle Raoul for such a splendid gift, mustn't we?" She prompted.

"Thank you, Uncle Raoul." The little boy said shyly, burying his face in his mother's hair once the words were out.

"You are very welcome, Charles." Raoul laughed, patting his back. "I am glad I could help. But now I really must be going. I have a lot to plan for before the ball. I must make sure I have rented the most splendid of carriages to transport my two lovely ladies in so that we arrive in style!"

"Oh yes, you must!" She laughed walking him to the door. "I will see what I can do to pave the way with Meg and let you know the best way to precede." She assured him as he waved goodbye and left.

"Can I play it now, please Mama." Charles begged, wiggling down out of her arms and rushing over to the shiny black piano. He ran his hands over it as if he were afraid to touch it for fear it would break or disappear.

"I should think so, it is all for you, my dear." Christine almost wanted to cry at how excited he seemed.

"That was very nice of your young man to get this for you. I think he is very handsome." Marie told her, laying it on pretty thick so that there was no mistaking her meaning.

"Raoul and I are just friends, Marie, noting more. Besides, he is apparently in love with my friend Meg. And I have just been employed at their match maker!" She laughed. She would have said more but right then Charles had worked up enough courage to begin to press down on the keys of his new toy. And the music that suddenly filled the room was like nothing she had heard in a long time…four long years to be exact. He played just like his father…hauntingly beautiful and so full of emotion. Both Christine and Marie sat down on the couch and just listened.

There was no doubt about it….her son was a genius!

The next day Christine found that she was still giddy over the idea about going to the masquerade and arrived extra early to talk to Meg about it all. Her friend was still very excited that Christine had changed her mind, but when she heard that Raoul was now taking them both, her eyes lit up even more.

"Raoul wishes to escort me as well?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, he asked me to see if it would be something you might enjoy." She watched as Meg's eyes got even wider. "And I see that it is."

"He is so….so…I don't' know what he is but he makes my stomach do backflips." She laughed, but then got a very serious look on her face. "But if you two are an item, I will not say another word about it." She swore solemnly.

"Me and Raoul? No, we are only friends. And besides, I think he already has his sights set on a particular dancer by the name of Meg Giry." She laughed, watching Meg's face turn red.

"Do you truly think so? I mean he is a Vicomte and all, and I am just a lowly ballerina. Why would he ever be interested in me?"

Christine took her friends face in both her hands and smiled at her.

"Why wouldn't he be…you are the picture of loveliness. He would be blind to not notice you, Meg. Now have you picked out a costume that will dazzle him?"

"I have a costume, but whether or not it will dazzle him is left to be seen." She laughed. "It is scandalously short with lots of sparkles and glitter. I look very mature and grown up in it I think. I hope he will like it."

"I am sure he will." Christine laughed, knowing that she could come in a burlap sack and Raoul would be impressed.

"And what is your costume?" Meg asked

It was just then that Erik emerged from the secret panel behind box 5 and came out to wait for Christine to arrive. He was shocked to see her and Meg already talking at the corner of the stage, the two women looking quite engrossed in their conversation. As he began to listen he realized it was all about the masquerade ball and he sat back to listen, as sly smile spreading across his lips as Christine began to describe the costume that _he_ had bought for her.

"It is blue and purple and made all out of peacock feathers. The mask is too with a tall plume sticking up from the center and everything is so beautiful that I can't wait to wear it!" She told Meg, gripping her hands in hers.

"Peacock feathers….does it fall just below the knee and have gemstones all over it?" Meg asked, looking a bit confused.

"Yes…it does. How did you know?" It was now Christine's turn to be perplexed.

"I saw it in the costume shop when I was looking for one myself and I thought it was amazing. How could you afford it Christine….it cost more than a month's salary, if not more. Did Raoul buy it for you?"

_Like hell that selfish boy would have thought of something like that_, Erik said under his breath. He gave a sound of derision as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wondered what Christine would say as to its origins. He didn't have long to wait.

"No…my…my voice coach got it for me." Christine was too stunned to think of some fancy lie to tell Meg, after hearing that her Phantom had spent that kind of money on her.

"Voice coach? I did not know you were taking lessons. Who is he?" Meg asked, now excited about this new man in her life.

_Oh yes, Christine…who is he?_ Erik chuckled. He found he was rather enjoying _this_ conversation.

"I really do not know… he keeps his identity hidden from me. He prefers to remain anonymous." She couldn't tell Meg the truth, she might faint dead away.

"How mysterious! If I didn't know better I would think that you were taking lessons from the Opera Ghost." She laughed nervously, but when she saw Christine turn white instead of laughing along, her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Christine… say it isn't true!"

_Damn!_ Erik's enjoyment just ended.

"It is not what you think." Christine said quickly, trying to calm her friend. "He is very…" Well she certainly couldn't lie and say 'kind' because of his terrible temper. "…he is very knowledgeable and he is teaching me to be a better singer. Already I have surpassed my own expectations and soon he says I will be ready to sing center stage and then I can fulfill my promise to Erik." She blurted out before she realized what she was saying.

"Erik…who is Erik?" Meg asked, suddenly side tracked like a magpie with a shiny object.

"He...he was my…husband." Christine said, her shoulders slumping as she felt she must confess.

"Your husband!?" Meg gasped, as she clasped her hand over her mouth once more. "Christine…you never said you were married!"

"Well that is because I am not anymore. He died four years ago and I did not want anyone to know. Now only you and Raoul know about my past and I would truly appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"How can you expect me to keep such juicy gossip to myself? You tell me you were married once and that you are now taking singing lessons from the Opera Ghost… and you want me to keep quiet about it!" Meg squealed. "I mean I will certainly try but what if I slip up? I am terrible at keeping secrets, you know that!"

Suddenly a voice that seemed to come from nowhere echoed around the two women, making both jump in fright, especially Meg since it was directed at her.

_"Meg Giry, I would strongly suggest that you find a way to keep this information to yourself. I would be very displeased if word got out about my student's past or her lessons with me. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Mademoiselle Giry?"_ The voice was low and stern but not as threatening as Christine knew he could be, but it was still more than enough to frighten poor little Meg.

"Y…yes…yes very clear." She stammered, looking around quickly as if she expected the ghost to leap out and kill her.

_"Excellent…I will be watching, Mademoiselle Griy…I will always be watching."_ The ominous voice said once more and then was silent.

Meg looked as if she were going to burst into tears and Christine felt sorry for her friend. So looking up at the ceiling and catwalks, not sure what she expected to see.

"Be nice!" Christine whispered loudly in a scolding tone.

The quiet laughter that resounded was neither overly wicked, nor comforting for that matter, and as it faded away she knew he had gone.

"Don't let him frighten you, Meg. I will make sure he behaves himself." She once more shot a stern glace at the ceiling, hoping that wherever her Phantom man was he could see her displeasure over his bullying. "Just please don't tell anyone and things will be just fine."

"How can you stand to be around him, Christine?" Meg hissed, her voice hardly above a whisper as her eyes darted around. "He is a terrible ghost and he has done unspeakable things. I am so afraid for you…and me!"

"Don't be Meg. I am just fine and I will not let anything happen to you. I beg of you not to tell anyone, especially Raoul. He is already overly protective and if he hears I am associating with a ghost, then he will really go over the deep end. Please….for me?"

Meg looked around once more and hugged her friend tightly.

"I will keep your secret. But I will not hide the fact that I do not like it one bit!" Meg glanced around and shouted out to wherever the voice had come from. "Not one little bit!" And then without another word she ran off the stage and into the ballerina's dressing room where there would be safety in numbers.

Christine gave an exasperated huff and headed down the hallway to her dressing room, flinging the door open and storming inside as it slammed behind her.

"Phantom! That was cruel and quite unnecessary. Meg is one of my very best friends and you had no right to frighten her like that." She told him sternly with her hands on her hips.

The soft laughter that filled the room was evidence that her tutor did not share her sentiments on the subject.

"Meg is too much like a baby dear, easily startled. But it was necessary to keep her wagging tongue in her head. I will not have her speaking gossip about you…or me…unless it suits my purpose. And the managers finding out about all this most assuredly does not fit into my plans." Erik told her, watching her from behind the mirror and enjoying that determined tilt of her chin as she huffed at him.

"Your plans? May I inquire as to what your plans might be? I believe I have a right to know, especially if they seem to include me." Christine asked, now more curious than upset.

"All in due time, Christine. All in due time. I feel it wise for me to continue keeping things close to the vest if you are going to be spilling all your secrets to a jabber-box like Meg Giry at the drop of a hat." He said with a sarcastically humorous tone.

"I did not…." But then she stopped, realizing he was right. She had let Meg's curiosity get the better of her. "I suppose you are right…in this one case." She laughed, enjoying this friendly banter between the two of them for a change. Her Phantom man was quite disarming when he was not yelling at her. Her heart suddenly had a small stab of pain when she realized this all reminded her of her early erratic conversations with Erik back in Persia.

Erik noticed the sudden flash of sorrow in her eyes and wondered what had been the cause, but he did not wish to dwell on the negative right now. He was having too much fun with her to end the conversation now.

"So Meg approved of your costume? Will the two of you be attending the masquerade ball together?" He asked, drawing her attention back to happier things. He knew it had worked when her smile returned.

"Yes, she and I are both being escorted to the ball by the Vicomte." She told him, quite pleased with the news.

"That boy!?" Erik could not help but growl, once more causing her smile to fade away.

"Yes…that _boy_ as you call him, is indeed taking us. Why should you care?" She challenged.

"I told you before; he is a distraction to your studies!" He argued.

"Well you are the one who made it possible for me to go to this ball." She pointed out.

"Go to the ball, yes. Spend the evening being drooled over and pawed at by that rapscallion, no!"

"Why, Monsieur Phantom…I do believe you sound jealous." Christine said with a sly grin on her face.

_Jealous? _Damn right he was jealous! Jealous _and _possessive! But he couldn't tell her that!

"I am simply very protective of your voice and talent, Christine. Nothing more." He lied.

"Really. Well if you are so protective, perhaps you should come to the ball and make sure I am properly chaperoned then." Christine was truly beginning to enjoy teasing her Phantom man and it suddenly gave her pause….was she actually flirting with him? Baiting him into coming to the ball to be with her? An overwhelming sense of guilt hit her at the thought. By doing so was she being unfaithful to Erik?

"I told you before…Ghosts do not attend balls!"

"And I told you before ,that _men _do!" She countered.

She heard him give a very long and exasperated sigh and she smiled once more at the thought that she was wearing him down. She could almost imagine him somewhere shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and the idea made her laugh.

"Just please be careful, Christine. Men of rank and money tend to feel that propriety and good manners do not apply to them and this Vicomte may try and take advantage of you." Erik warned, not knowing what else to say.

"Raoul and I are just friends. He would never treat me, or any other woman, that way." She told him, knowing her words were true. Although, she was almost certain that if he did try to kiss Meg, she probably wouldn't slap his face. The idea made her giggle a little and she did her best to hide it behind her hand. But Erik saw.

"You must be getting to rehearsals now Christine. They will wonder where you are and with the production not far off they will be cracking down on everyone. No need to give them cause to be upset." He told her, his heart no longer in the conversation.

"You are right. I will see you later for my lessons." She turned to leave but looked back with a lingering stare. "Have a nice day, my Phantom." And then she was gone.

Erik stood there for a long while after the door had shut. Had she just called him _her _Phantom? What had she meant by that? Erik was completely baffled!

**HER Phantom….is Christine getting a crush on her mystery man? Oh no, not ANOTHER suitor?! At least Erik is in the running now…sort of. Ha ha.**

**So what did you think of Raoul?**

**Little Charles?**

**Meg now having 'met' the Opera Ghost and knows he is teaching Christine?**

**Erik's little fun time – he does enjoy his persona.**

**Also after Saturday night and the Masquerade ball I am going to have to take three nights off from posting to catch up a little. We are getting close to the end and I need to really focus on how to write the big reveal and the other fun stuff I have planned. So enjoy the Masquerade and then I will not be posting again until Wednesday evening...OK? I just do not want to let you all down by rushing this. I want to take my time and SAVOR every word. Ahhhhh, like a fine wine. Thanks for understanding.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Masquerade, paper faces on parade, masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you!**

**I hope you all dressed appropriately for the occasion…should prove to be a very fun night…for some of them, ha ha. **

**Hope it does not disappoint!**

Chapter 42

The day of the masquerade ball arrived and the whole Opera House was in a dither. Even from down in his lair Erik could feel the excitement as it drifted down through the catacombs and passageways. _Tonight would be a night to remember_, he thought to himself with a wicked grin.

Erik looked over at his own costume lying across the back of the sofa and gave a sardonic laugh. It was quite possibly the most perfect as well as inappropriate costume he could have chosen. The red mask of death! The rest of the costume was just as ironic, the long crimson cape and blood red outfit would make him stand out for sure. His smile got even wider as his eyes fell upon the costume he had picked out for Nadir to wear. Oh _this_ would prove very entertaining!

"Why do_ I_ have to go to this masquerade ball?" Nadir asked once he arrived at the lair that early evening as Erik had requested.

"To keep me from doing anything _rash_, of course." Erik said, playing on Nadirs insane need to think he was in full control.

"Well I have been trying to do that for years now and with very little success I might add." He scoffed. "Besides this party is by invitation only, so I cannot attend."

"Do you imagine for one moment that_ I_ have received a written invitation? You don't see that stopping me, do you?" Erik pointed out with an irritated tilt of his head. "We will not be entering by the front door anyway, so why would we have need of an invitation?

"Oh that is right, the rules never apply to you, do they." Nadir sneered.

"I think you are finally seeing things clearly, my friend." Erik laughed.

"And how may I ask do you intend to fool Christine this time? She knows your real voice and she knows your fake Italian voice…do you plan on making up a third persona in which to deceive her further?" Nadir asked, sitting down in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"I really wish you would not say it like that. You make me sound like some manipulative scoundrel who wishes her harm." Erik grumbled. "And my plan is not to speak to her at all. Words are not required when dancing. All one needs to know is the steps and perhaps give a nod of gratitude for the turn."

"Well that takes care of your voice, and I dare say in that outfit she may not recognize your build, mostly because you have slimmed down a bit in the last four years sulking down here in the gloom. But what about your eyes? Will your mask by any chance hide your eyes, because Christine knows exactly what they look like and will know exactly whom they belong to, Erik."

"I have already taken _that_ into consideration." He picked up his red death mask and tossed it at his friend. "Take a look."

Nadir turned the mask over and did indeed see that Erik had placed a thin film over each eye hole; the smoky color would certainly change the appearance of his amber eyes, maybe creating a dark brown or black effect. Quite a clever trick as well as keeping in character with the costume.

"I see you approve of my preparations and forethought." Erik said as he next handed Nadir the costume he had expertly chosen for him. "Now put this on…I do not want to be late!"

Christine felt like a queen in her gown and mask, riding in the most beautiful coach with Raoul and Meg at her side. Little Charles had said she looked like a fairy princess when he had seen her all dressed up. He had been so impressed that he had even taken time away from his beloved piano to watch her get ready. Ever since the instrument had been delivered he had been glued to it with childlike wonder, losing himself in his music much the way Erik had often done. Shutting out everything else as the notes seemed to entrance him, as well as all who were privileged enough to hear.

When the knock came at the door announcing Raoul's presence she had kissed her little son goodnight, promising to wake him when she got home to tell him all about it, and waved to Marie as she left.

They had then picked up Meg at her home, Madam Giry having already left to help the managers greet the important guests, and the three headed out. Raoul had insisted on taking the long rout to the ball, the finely dressed threesome making quite the spectacle to all those on the streets of Paris.

When they arrived, Raoul leaped from the carriage, the half cape of his military uniform swirling around him as he turned and gallantly offered the ladies his hand.

"Watch your step." He instructed as they both exited. When Christine was out and turned to look behind her she smiled as she watched Raoul kiss Meg's hand before letting go of it, her friend blushing scarlet red. _Tonight would be a night to remember_, she thought to herself.

Inside Erik and Nadir slipped unseen from one of the many secret doors in the wall and began to mingle with the other guests. Erik had to admit that he felt rather claustrophobic around so many people; it had been a while now since he had been forced to socialize. But his costume and mask made him feel more at ease and soon he forgot all about the pressing crowd and began to look for Christine.

"I feel very foolish. It was damned inconsiderate of you to force me to dress this way! Rather evil in fact!" Nadir said, referring the slick brown costume with the long tail and horses head mask. "I feel like an idiot!"

"Just be glad that I did not dress you up like a horse's ass to match how you have been acting lately." Erik said, his grin hidden behind his own mask, but nothing could conceal the mirth in his voice.

"I will make you pay for this, Erik." Nadir vowed in a low tone.

"I am sure you will, but for now just help me find Christine. She should be here by now!" He was becoming anxious, there were so many people and they all seemed to be pushing or jostling against him. If he didn't spot her soon he might be tempted to do something violent.

"I do not see her yet. But there are the managers over by the door. We could always inquire with them if they have arrived." He suggested, only kidding for he knew Erik would never wish to speak to anyone. But apparently he was wrong…again.

"Excellent idea. I have been dying to give them a piece of my mind as of late, and now is as good a time as any." Erik told him as he took a step towards the men. Nadirs warning hand on his arm held him back.

"Do you think that would be wise?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he realized who he was asking. "Never mind…proceed with your act of suicide."

"Double suicide…you are coming with me." Erik laughed, pulling the unhappy Daroga behind him.

Once the couple dressed like playing cards moved away from Andre and Firmin, Erik and Nadir stepped up. Using his newly adopted Italian accent, Erik greeted the two men.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Please let me express my gratitude for being invited to your wonderful masquerade ball. It is truly quite a spectacle." Erik said, bowing slightly at the two beaming managers.

"You are most welcome, Monsieur…?" Firmin said, leaving his question dangling.

"Signor Alonso Quijano, at your service. And this is my faithful squire, Sancho Panza." Erik introduced them both. He could almost hear Nadir rolling his eyes behind the horse head mask.

"So good to have you here this evening, Signor. We do hope you find everything to your liking." Andre said, gesturing to the exuberant throng.

"I hope I do as well." Erik agreed, still searching the crowd for Christine.

"May I inquire as to your business in Paris?" Andre asked, obviously trying to decide if this Italian gentleman was worth spending the time on to flatter and praise some money out of.

"I am actually more of an entrepreneur**.** I tend to dabble in what I desire, not in what makes me money. I already have enough of that." He told them, not lying at all.

"Really, well would you like a tour of our facility, Signor Quijano." Firmin asked in an excited tone.

"No, not really. I am more interested in meeting some of your cast. I had heard you had a particularly lovely miss playing the understudy for Marguerite. I would very much like it if she could tell me more about the play and how I might be able to support the arts." Erik told him, laying it on pretty thick.

"Oh yes, Miss Daae, of course." Firmin said, looking around the room quickly in hopes of spotting her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "I do not seem to see her yet, but I know she is to be here. I will go and search for her this instant." And off he ran, eager to do anything to keep this wealthy fish on the line.

"Tell Monsieur Firmin to come find me when she arrives." Erik said, giving another curt bow to Andre as the two men moved off.

"Signor Alonso Quijano and his squire Sancho Panza?" Nadir asked once they were out of earshot of the manager.

"The names of the characters in Don Quixote, Man of La Mancha." Erik explained.

"And you don't think they might recognize such names seeing how they work in the theater?"

"They wouldn't recognize their own mother's names if you were dangling a bag of coins in front of their faces." Erik snorted, obviously disgusted with the two men. But as long as they thought he had money that he wished to give to the Opera House they would be his eyes and ears for when Christine arrived. And that was all he wanted from them right now.

Raoul, Meg and Christine made quite an entrance, the three turning heads and reviving quite a few murmurs from the onlookers. And why not, they did indeed make a stunning threesome. Once inside they made their way to the refreshment table and Raoul handed each of the ladies a flute of champagne.

"Let us drink to a wonderful evening!" He said, holding up his glass in order to make a toast. "An evening we three will never forget."

"But the night has just begun, how do you know it will be so?" Meg laughed.

"Who is talking about the rest of the night? I already have had more enjoyment from this party than the rest of the people here, I am sure. Simply walking in with two such beauties on my arm has made me the most envied man here, so in my mind the evening has already been a huge success."

The two girls giggled and clinked glasses with him as they all drank. Once they were done he took the glasses from their hands and gave them to a passing waiter and then proceeded to escort them further into the festivities.

Christine could not take her eyes off the colors and fabrics that surrounded her, everything was so bright and sparkly, a pure delight for all the senses. But somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think of her Phantom and wished that he were here. He would have loved this party, she decided. She touched the hem of her lovely dress; tangible proof that only further confirmed her suspicions that he was indeed a real man. He remained quite insistent on hiding himself in shadows, using only his voice to interact with her and yet she found she longed for more…she wished she could see him. His angry outbursts had long ceased to frighten her and she now looked upon him with guarded admiration and a sense of awe. Yes, she thought with an excited giggle, she most assuredly wished that the Opera Ghost might appear here tonight.

Like a moth to a flame, Erik's eyes found her the moment she stepped into the large ball room. _She had arrived_. Erik tapped Nadir on the shoulder and pointed to her and he heard an audible gasp from beneath the horse head, indicating that his friend found her costume just as alluring as he did.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Daroga, and do not make me add your name to the list of suitors I need to kill in pursuit of Christine's affections." He snorted, half in disgust, half in humor.

"I would like to see you try, Erik." Nadir shot back, clearing his throat after seeing such a vision of loveliness.

"Oh, you wouldn't see it coming, I can guarantee you that." He continued, baiting him.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Nadir asked with a frustrated shake of his head.

"Because I take you to the most splendid parties, of course. Now go have some fun…I know I will." And with that he headed towards Christine.

"Just not _too_ much fun!" Nadir called after him, looking around nervously when several people stared at him.

But before Erik could make his way through the crowd, Monsieur Firmin stepped into his pathway with a huge smile on his face.

"There you are, Signor Quijano. I was just searching for you. I came to tell you that the lady you were inquiring about has indeed arrived and I am sure I could convince her to entertain you for a while and tell you all about our upcoming production. One that is so desperately in need of financial help." He added, eager to turn the conversation to the matters of money.

"I would appreciate an introduction very much, Monsieur. Pray tel,l which one is she?" Erik asked, feigning ignorance.

"I believe that is her right over there." Firmin said, pointing towards Christine who had just raised her mask to greet one of the other cast members and give her a hug. "Yes, that is indeed, Miss Daae."

"Very good, Monsieur. Please proceed with the introductions. However, I would be obliged if you would not mention my name to her. I would not wish for her to fawn over me simply because my reputation of wealth and generosity proceeds me." Erik said, watching Firmin's eyes light up once more at the prospect of a donation. "Simply say that I am a…patron of the arts."

"Of course, of course. Whatever you wish, Monsieur." He agreed.

"May I have this dance, Meg?" Raoul asked, bowing to her so gallantly.

"I would love to, but I just caught sight of my mother and she is signaling for me to come speak with her. May I take you up on your offer for the next dance and perhaps Christine can take my place with this one?" She suggested, looking over at Madame Giry who was waving and smiling at her.

"Very well, but I will hold you to your promise." Raoul said, taking Christine's hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

"I think things are going well. Meg is quite taken with you and your suave character this evening." Christine told him as they spun around between the other dancers.

"Only this evening? I was hoping I had made a more lasting impression than that." He told her, a hopeful smile on his face.

"I am sure after tonight you will be quite secure in Meg's affections for you. Just remember to be a perfect gentleman…most of the time."

When Raoul raised an eyebrow at her she laughed and explained her words.

"A lady expects a man to comport himself with honor at all times, but if a modest and chaste kiss on the hand is all that is given at the end of an evening of such significance as this…well one might begin to question the sincerity of his affections. I am not giving you permission to run off and elope, but if I hear you did not even try and kiss her good night, I will be sorely disappointed in you Raoul." She laughed as his smile grew wider at the thought. Men were so easily excited.

"Oh, Christine, I almost forgot." Raoul said suddenly, stopping their dance at the edge of the floor where they would not be bumped into. "Philippe and I were going through some of Aunt Clair's things and we found this. It had a note attached that said she wanted it to go to you." He pulled a small box from inside his costume and opened it to reveal a beautiful pearl necklace. Christine gasped and touched it lovingly.

"It is beautiful." She whispered, pulling her hair to one side as he took it out and reached around to fasten it for her. "Thank you for bringing them tonight, I will wear them in honor of her on such a joyous occasion."

"Aunt Clair loved you and Charles like family, and Philippe and I feel the same way. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you will always have a home at the Chagny mansion, Christine. You will never be left alone in this world as long as you have us." He assured her, his brotherly love shining in his eyes.

Christine broke into tears as she touched the necklace around her neck and then launched herself at him, embracing him around his neck tightly.

"I love you too, Raoul." She said, kissing his cheek as she pulled away to wipe her eyes behind the mask.

They had no time to talk further for Raoul received a tap on his shoulder just then and turned to see Firmin standing behind him with a very imposing figure waiting just to his left.

"Pardon, Monsieur Vicomte." Firmin apologized, not wishing to interrupt his current patron's private moment, but he was already guaranteed this man's money, he now felt the need to secure Signor Quijano's generous funds. "I was hoping I might steal away your delightful partnered for a moment, Opera House business and all." He explained.

Raoul looked over at Christine questioningly and when he received her nod of agreement he kissed her hand and excused himself from the dance floor, immediately searching the crowd for Meg's beautiful smile.

"Miss Daae, may I introduce this most kind and generous gentleman to you. He is very interested in hearing all you have to say about our upcoming production of Faust. Might I impose upon you to entertain him with a dance and some conversation?" Firmin asked, his eyes imploring her for her compliance.

Christine was no fool, she knew exactly what he was asking of her and she nodded sweetly and knew the role she was now expected to play.

"I would be delighted to, Monsieur." She said.

Erik was seething! As the two men had approached he had been witness to the young couple's touching exchange. He had watched as Raoul had given her a lovely necklace, allowing him to touch her delicate neck as he put it on her, and making his stomach ball in knots. Then she had hugged and kissed him for it, her two perfect lips gracing the unworthy cheek of that vacuous boy. But the nail in the coffin had been when he overheard her say she loved him…_loved him_! He had almost turned and ran the other way upon hearing those hated words, but he stood his ground and held himself in check…just barely.

"Well then…I will leave you two to get better acquainted." Firmin said, backing away and immediately disappearing into the crowd.

"Shall we?" Christine asked the man in the bright red costume and skeletal mask with a smile. She then held out her arms in an invitation to continue the dance.

Erik just stood there stunned for a moment. It had been so long since he had been this close to her…inches away and only seconds from being able to touch her. His hands would not respond but he knew he could not let them stay slack at his side forever, so forcing them with all his willpower, he reached up and took her proffered hand. The first touch was divine, and even through his black leather gloves he could feel the heat of her skin. His fingers begged to be released from their prison so they could touch her flesh and feel for themselves, but he dared not. This was torture enough and he knew that the touch of her soft skin would send him over the edge and make him lose all semblance of control. No, he would remain aloof, he would play his role. Even if it killed him.

Erik willed his body to lead her back out to the dance floor and effortlessly turned her hand to hold it gently while his other went for her waist. Oh the sheer heaven of it, touching her at last, feeling her small frame once more as he began to guide her in that coveted motion of the dance. His mind spun helplessly back to that balcony in Persia, to that first dance when he realized that he never wanted to let her go. Oh the memories that assaulted him nearly brought him to his knees, the passion, the longing… the love. This was where she belonged, _in his arms_, not those of that insipid Raoul or the adulterous Charles. No! He would see to it that she would be his once more…and soon.

"You are a very fine dancer, Monsieur." Christine complimented him as they glided around the room. "Your technique will be the envy of every man here."

_Oh no, Christine, that is not the reason I shall be envied, it is because of who I now hold in my arms that every man looks on with jealousy_. He wanted to say this out loud but had already resigned himself to silence.

Christine could tell that he was reluctant to speak to her. Perhaps he was shy and she just needed to draw him out.

"I do so hope you will be attending the production we will be performing in a few short weeks, Monsieur. It should prove to be quite entertaining. I am just the understudy for the role of Marguerite, but I do get to be seen in the choirs during several scenes however." She continued, talking aimlessly as they danced.

_Not if I have a say in the matter_, he thought to himself as he reveled in his ingenious plan.

The masked man suddenly guided her out from him, lifting her hand over her head as he spun her gently in a fluid circle before bringing her back into his awaiting arms. His flamboyant actions brought a playful grin to her face. Perhaps this gentleman is not as shy as she suspected, just not very talkative.

"My, my, Monsieur, you do take a girl's breath away."

Erik was thoroughly enjoying himself now and had almost forgotten all about Raoul… that is until he saw that blasted necklace still hanging round her neck, taunting him with its striking presence. Erik shook his head slightly to clear his mind and tried to focus on the dance instead. This opportunity was all he had lived for since he heard of the masquerade ball and now that is was here at last, it certainly did_ not_ disappoint. Christine had matured and her body was reflecting that as well. He could see that her breasts were fuller, more like a woman's now than that of the young girl who had given herself to him back in Persia. Her lips were more plump as well, just perfect and ripe for kissing. And as his hands skimmed her waist and hips he could tell that she was more sturdy there as well, less frail and more lithely than he recalled. Her body had gone through some changes just like his, but where his had altered for the worse, hers only for the better. He found himself aching for the opportunity to rediscover her once more, allowing his hands and lips to memorize all the new features of her skin and shape. He hoped that the lose folds of his costume concealed his desire from her view just as his mask hid the passion in his eyes. Erik knew that just like before, he could not go on watching forever…he needed to touch and feel once more. He needed her back in his arms _permanently_.

Christine was beginning to feel uncomfortable by his silence. How was she supposed to encourage him to make a donation to the Opera House if he wouldn't answer a question or respond to her flattery. She was beginning to become angry with Firmin for putting her in this frustrating position. But then something suddenly occurred to her. Perhaps he was not speaking because he was hiding something…something like his voice? A very peculiar notion suddenly came to her mind and she decided to test her theory.

"I find your costume very disarming, Monsieur. Would it be too forward of me to ask if you like mine?" She knew he could at least answer that question with a nod of the head…which he did, conveying his approval. "It is quite the gown is it not?" Once more a nod from the voiceless man. "A very dear friend of mine bought it for me and I am ever so grateful that he did."

Erik smiled behind his mask…_so, she sees me as a very dear friend_, he thought to himself. Well, it was not _exactly_ what he desired from her, but for a dead husband and a ghost, what did he expect?

"In fact I could introduce you to him now, this friend of mine, for he is standing right over there and his name is Raoul." She finished, knowing she had guessed correctly the moment he froze in mid-step, his hands gripping her tighter.

"The hell he did!" Erik bellowed suddenly, forgetting himself and speaking out loud. Thankfully he had been playing the role of the Italian man all evening so the accent came out quite naturally.

"So…Phantoms _can_ take corporeal form when they wish, I see." Christine smiled, tugging at him to resume their movement for fear they would be trampled on by the other dancers. "And here I thought you said you were not coming."

Erik felt like a fool. She had played him like a fiddle and he had fallen for it with ease. His Christine had always been a sly one. But now what was he supposed to do?

"Do not try and deny it, I can see the truth written all over your face…so to speak." She laughed, indicating the mask. "I knew I could get you to admit that you were not a ghost at all but simply a man in hiding."

"You tricked me! That is not the same as getting me to admit something." He argued his voice now gruff with embarrassment and frustration.

"Come now, no need to pout. I won fair and square so accept defeat and take it like a _man_." She said, once more getting her dig in.

"You are enjoying this I see." He told her, spinning her once more but this time when she returned he pulled her into his embrace closer, her body now pressed against him and even through all the layers of fabric he was sure she could feel his desire. "And who is to say that I am not enjoying it somewhat myself."

Christine's eyes became very wide and she felt her face go instantly red in shock. A feeling that she had not felt in years went rushing through her body like a wild fire, that old familiar feeling of desire. What had just happened? She went from innocently teasing this man to now having a very strong and undeniable reaction to his nearness. This was no longer fun and games, this was real… and it terrified her.

Christine struggled slightly to disengage from his embrace, stumbling as her shoe twisted underneath her. She let out a slight cry as the muscles in her ankle pulled in an unnatural way and sharp pains shot through her foot. Before she could fall her Phantom's hands grabbed hold of her and scooped her up into his strong arms, lifting her as easily as a child. He then took her over to the wall to an awaiting chair and sat her down gently.

"You need to be more careful, you could have broken your ankle." Erik told her in a scolding tone as he kneeled down in front of her and gently removed her shoe to inspect the damage.

Christine wanted to shout at him that it had been_ his_ fault, but she wisely kept her opinions to herself on the matter. His presence and obvious attraction to her had sent her head spinning in new and exciting directions and she found that she was actually grateful for the turned ankle to get her away from the disturbing encounter.

"I…I simply lost my balance." She told him, feeling shivers run up her spine at his touch. Oh it had been so long since she had felt such feelings race through her and it freighted her like nothing else. What was she doing? How could he be affecting her like this? Oh, Erik…help me!

"Christine!" She heard Raoul's voice to her left and watched as he and Meg quickly approached.

"We saw you stumble, are you all right?" Meg asked, sinking to her friend's side in concern.

"Yes, it was quite silly; I simply missed a step and turned my ankle. I will be fine, really." She lied…she was far from fine but it had nothing to do with her foot. Her face was flush for sure and her heart was racing like crazy. This man was her tutor…her mentor and nothing more, and yet her body was telling her otherwise. How on earth could she justify being attracted to a man who claimed to be a ghost?

"I believe the Mademoiselle could use a cool cloth for the swelling." Erik said. "Miss Giry, would you please go fetch one for her?" He turned to look at the startled little ballerina and knew immediately that she had recognized his voice as well. She now realized she was now in the presence of the Opera Ghost. Erik cleared his throat to break her from her spell. "The cloth, Miss Giry…if you please." He repeated and this time she nodded in silent acceptance and hurried off.

"I will call for the carriage and take you home immediately." Raoul said, taking her hand and patting it reassuringly.

"Yes, I do believe that Miss Daae has had enough _excitement_ for one evening." Erik agreed, though he was not happy about the Vicomte being the one to escort her home. Damn boy!

Suddenly without any reason the necklace she wore gave way and all the lovely pearls went falling lose into her lap, a few rolling off and onto the floor.

"No!" She gasped, reaching out frantically for them as they went everywhere. Raoul too grabbed for the errant spheres but the masked man in red simply stood up, towering over her.

"I see you are in good hands." He said through gritted teeth. "So I will take my leave. Good night, Miss Daae." He told her with a low bow and then with an all too familiar flip of his cape, he was gone, lost in the swirling crowd.

"I am so sorry Christine, I will have these restrung first thing in the morning, and then you will have them back, good as new." Raoul said, taking the pearls and putting them all back into the box he had originally brought them in.

"Thank you, Raoul." Was all she could think to say at that moment. Her mind was spinning and her voice seemed to catch in her throat. What was this she was feeling…desire…fear…a little of both? She needed to get a hold of herself.

Just then Meg came back, looking white as a sheet and held the cool cloth out to Raoul who gently wrapped it around her ankle.

"Can you stand, Christine? Let me see if you can put your weight on it." He told her, offering her his hand to stand up. She did as he asked and he seemed pleased when she didn't wince much as she applied a bit of pressure to it.

"Who was that man you were dancing with, Christine?" He asked as he continued to hold her hand and support her by the elbow.

"I…I didn't catch his name." Christine said, and it _was_ the truth if she was pressed to say.

"Are you sure…?" Meg asked, hinting that she knew exactly who the man had been.

"Yes…quite sure, Meg." Christine said in a stern voice, using her eyes to remind her of the threat the Opera Ghost had given about betraying his secrets.

"Well, he seems to know you. He found me on my way back here and asked me to give you this." She pulled her hand out from behind her back and held out a single red rose. "He said you would know what it meant."

Christine took the flower from her friend with a shaking hand. She held it in front of her as every word from the story of the Nightingale and the Rose came flooding back to her. It was all too surreal and almost too much for her poor mind to comprehend. She dropped the rose as if it had burned her hand and stumbled backwards, allowing herself to fall into Raoul's strong embrace as tears flooded her eyes.

_How did he know_?!

**If I said DUN DUN DUN…would that be reDUNdent? Ha ha.**

**Ok, now Christine has the hots for her mysterious Phantom man and he OBVIOUSLY was rather 'fond' of her too. So now what is going to happen? If I get some really good writing time in I might try and post another chapter on Monday night…we will see. In the meantime, just know we are getting on the last few legs of our journey and soon we will see our two lovers back together! Oh what fun that will be! See you Wednesday night…if not sooner.**

**So did you enjoy the Masquerade? **

**Did you like how I tied the story of the Nightingale and the Rose back in?**

**Was Christine one smart cookie to trick Erik like that?**

**What did you think of Erik and Nadir and his costume torture? **


	43. Chapter 43

**I am sooo weak! I am caving…..Oh well. I did get two new chapters wrote so I think I can spare one. And don't you dare judge me Butterflybird since I gave you a hard time for caving and posting every day too. Ha ha. **

**Hope you enjoy my offering!**

Chapter 43

"Christine!" She could hear Raoul calling her name as if from someplace far away, but all her focus was on the rose lying at her feet and the thundering sound of blood rushing through her ears was almost deafening.

"W…what?" She asked, dazed as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Are you all right?" He asked, leaning her back up out of his arms, but still not releasing his grip. "Meg gave you the rose from that man and you almost fainted."

The rose…the single red rose that the nightingale gave her life for. She now remembered everything. The events of this night paralleled that story to a tee and it was quite unnerving. Her mind whirled back in time to Persia and sitting on the lounge while Erik had read her that story. She had become so angry at the characters and how they had behaved so horribly. The student who had brought the girl a rose in hopes that she would dance with him at the party, the boy who had stolen her away with the lure of a necklace and then the girl herself who chose the wealthy boy over the poor student and the flower. What had she told Erik…that she hoped the insipid girl broke her leg at the party and her necklace got broken? Had she now just lived out her own words here tonight? It was impossible… wasn't it?

"I asked one of the waiters to go call for the carriage, let me take you home, Christine." Raoul said, scooping her up in his arms.

Christine could not argue with him, not just because he was quite insistent, but also because she truly did now wish to go home. She needed to be alone to think, to get away from the crowd and from her Phantom man. Where had he gone? Was he even still here?

"I will get our cloaks and meet you at the carriage." Meg said, running off as Raoul carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

Erik stood against the wall not far off and watched the whole thing. Meg had delivered the rose he gave her and he saw how Christine had almost fainted at the sight. His first impulse was to go to her and hold her in his arms until she settled, but he forced himself to remain at a distance. Her reaction made him wonder. Had she realized, like he had, the similarities of her situation to that of the Nightingale story? When she had accidentally twisted her ankle it had suddenly occurred to him how much this night paralleled that tale and Christine's rather vindictive take on how she would have ended it. So Erik was only too happy to give her the ending she had craved. The ankle had been her doing, but the broken necklace and the rose had been all him. However it saddened him to think that he was now cast in the role of the pathetic student who did not get the girl. He was the one who gave up on love…threw away the rose and did not fight for the fair maiden. The poor boy that had condemned himself to a life without love, all because of a broken heart and no desire to try again. Was he now that boy? Was he willing to just give up? Like hell he would! He would fight for his love just like Christine had said he should. He would not let her get away from him…_not ever_.

Nadir had walked up beside him but he knew that Erik had no idea he was there. He watched his younger friend, his body language saying everything his mask was hiding. He had been watching Erik and Christine dance from over by the refreshment table, nibbling on a carrot stick and trying to avoid the stares and side glances from the myriad of ladies giving him the eye. He was dressed like a horse for goodness sakes, and yet they still stared. In retrospect Nadir decided that he should have been flattered, but in truth he felt uncomfortable. For none of the ladies held a candle to his Rookheeya.

"So…that went well." Nadir said, testing the waters.

"Shut the hell up, Nadir!" Erik growled, pushing off the wall and stalking towards where Christine had just been. He leaned down and picked up the shoe that had been left behind. His mind recalled the Grimm's fairytale of the little cinder girl and her lost slipper at the stroke of midnight. But it was only a quarter to ten?

"Do you intend on trying that on every woman in the kingdom until you find the one it fits?" Nadir asked, obviously having read the story as well.

"I know exactly who it fits." Erik told him absentmindedly. "And she _will_ be my princess!"

"Well, at the risk of repeating myself, if she does not know the prince is still alive…how will she ever know to come to the castle to find him?"

"Maybe _she_ doesn't come to the castle looking for the prince. Perhaps the prince steals her away and locks her in a tower…or a dungeon in my case." Erik suggested.

"Erik…we talked about this. Do not do anything rash!" He warned.

"She said she loved him, Nadir!" Erik hissed, his voice becoming low and threatening. "I heard her say those exact words. She loves that silly boy and I do not intend on losing her to the likes of him!"

"You know I am on your side. I always will be. But I cannot sit still and watch you ruin her life and yours with your destructive attitude. You need to get some perspective on all of this. Just tell her who you are, that you are alive and plead for her to forgive you."

"Plead for her to forgive_ me_?" Erik gasped, turning to Nadir in shock. "What do I have to plead forgiveness for? I am not the one who moved on; I am not the one who has taken not one but two lovers! If anyone should beg forgiveness it is her!"

"And you remain the innocent party in all this? Hardly! You are the one lying to her and not allowing her to make up her mind with all the facts. How can she be blamed for not choosing you when you never put yourself in the running?" Nadir gave a long sigh and adjusted his mask, it was hot and itchy. How on earth did Erik wear one day in and day out? It was quite intolerable. "Let us just leave, I want to get out of this monkey suit and crawl into my own bed and sleep for a week."

His masked friend was quite for a while, looking from the door where Christine had exited with Raoul and then back to Nadir. Erik gave a heavy sigh and his shoulders slumped slightly, telling the Persian that the night was now over.

"I almost got you just that, you know." Erik said, looking down at the shoe in his hand as if deep in thought.

"You almost got me what?" Nadir asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"I almost got you the costume of a monkey instead of a horse." Erik replied, chuckling softly, indicating to Nadir that his mood had lightened somewhat.

"Well then, I suppose I must thank Allah for small favors." Nadir huffed.

"Allah had nothing to do with it…the monkey suit was simply too small." Erik explained as he turned on his heel and marched off towards one of his secret doors and back down to his lair…a very relieved Daroga trailing behind.

Down at the street Raoul carried Christine to the waiting carriage and set her down inside very carefully.

"We will leave as soon as Meg gets back with your cloak." He told her, climbing up inside to sit beside her.

"No Raoul, you should stay, enjoy the masquerade." She insisted, placing her hand over his. "I do not want you to leave on my account."

"But you are injured." He countered.

"A silly sprain, nothing more. I will be just fine by morning."

"I do not know…" Raoul said, concern in is voice.

"Meg will be heartbroken if you do not stay and dance the night away with her. You placed the responsibility of matchmaker on me, so let me do my job. Stay and dance, flirt and you best kiss her when the night is over or you will face my wrath!" She laughed, watching his eyes light up.

"If you are sure." He sounded like he was going to relent.

"I am positive." Christine smiled.

Meg came rushing out just then and handed Christine her cloak before beginning to climb into the carriage herself, but Raoul stopped her.

"Christine insists that we stay and enjoy the ball." Raoul explained as he stepped out. "And I find I am inclined to agree." He looked at Meg with a gleam in his eye.

"Truly, Christine?" Meg asked, worried over her friend.

"Yes, you two stay and have a good time. I will send the coach back when I am home. Enjoy yourselves."

Raoul stepped over and spoke to the driver, giving him some money to make sure she got up to her apartment safely and the cabbie promised he would.

So with a wave she left the two of them to resume their fun at the ball and she went home. Once there the driver did indeed help her up the steps and left her with a nod safely outside her door. She knew Marie would not be expecting her home so early, but these things do happen.

"Home so soon?" Marie asked the moment she stepped inside. "And where is your shoe?"

"I turned my ankle and did not feel like staying, and I suppose my shoe is still at the ball." She explained as she limped in.

"Oh, let me get you a cool towel to put on it." She said, getting up from her chair where she had been reading.

"No, I am fine, do not bother yourself." Christine stopped her friend. "I think I will go up and say goodnight to Charles and then just go to bed. It will be much better in the morning."

After their goodbyes were said she walked slowly up the steps and peeked inside Charles' room quietly. She was not at all surprised to find him out of bed and sitting at his little desk with a pencil and paper as he worked feverishly on something using only the moon as his source of light.

"Charles..." She said in a semi-stern voice, causing the little boy to drop his pencil and jump back in bed and pull the covers over his head quickly. "You are not fooling anyone; you should be asleep by now." She told him, as she came to sit beside him on the bed. She reached out and peeled the covers back to expose his guilty little grin.

"I thought you were at the ball." He gave as his only excuse.

"I was but now I am home, and you got caught." She laughed, reaching down to tickle his tummy through the blankets. He squealed with laughter and tried to wiggle away from her.

"Was it fun? Did you dance?" He asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes it was fun and yes I did get to dance." Granted it was only two times but they were both very…_memorable_. She could feel her face flush once more as she thought of how her Phantom had held her, his grip so tight and his body so hard against hers.

"I drew you dancing!" Charles said, leaping from the bed and scrambling over to his desk and bringing back the picture he had been working on when she came in. He handed it to her and then crawled back under the covers. "I drew a picture of you in your pretty dress and you are dancing at the ball."

Christine smiled at him and then looked down at the picture, her breath catching in her throat as she saw what his innocent mind had created. It was most definitely her dancing there, he had captured her very well, but what struck her as odd was her dance partner.

"Who is this I am dancing with?" She asked, not wishing to misinterpret his intentions.

"Papa." He explained, almost disappointed that she did not realize who it was.

"I see." She nodded. "And what kind of mask is he wearing?"

"No mask at all. Papa's special face would have not scared anyone at the ball tonight so he went as himself." He explained, his eyes bright with conviction, almost proud of his revelation.

"That is very true, he would have blended in quite nicely." She laughed, realizing the wisdom of his words. She found it ironic that she had been dancing with a man tonight who wore a mask that looked very similar to the drawing in front of her, but she was not about to tell Charles this. "I would have loved to have danced with your father tonight. Thank you for this picture to remember the evening by." She leaned down and kissed his cheek and smoothed out his hair. "Now it is late and you need to go to sleep."

"I am not tired. Why must I go to bed so early?" He complained.

"Because you are a growing boy and you need your sleep."

"You said that Papa did not sleep much, maybe I do not need to either."

"Your father was a grown man and when you are big you can choose your own bed time as well. But until then, you will close your eyes and try to fall asleep now like a good boy." She laughed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams my love."

"Night, Mama." He told her as he watched her leave the room.

As soon as she shut the door she put her ear to the wood and listened, and sure enough she could hear him once more scurry out of his bed and climb up into his desk chair to draw some more. She just smiled and shook her head…_so much like his father_

In her own room she undressed and put on her nightgown before she worked on taking the pins from her hair and running a brush though it. As she looked in the mirror she thought of Erik, he always loved her hair when I was down and long. She had spent the last four years growing it back and it was finally the length she felt it should be. Walking to her bed she crawled beneath the covers and thought about the night's events. Her ankle was feeling much better but for some reason the sensations that lingered were from her Phantom man's touch and not the pain from the turn. When she had realized it was him she was dancing with she had felt a surge of delight mixed with total terror. She had always suspected he was not a ghost, but to have this confirmed by touching flesh and bone was quite exhilarating. And it was the touching that had caused her to stumble in the first place, the touch of his hands… and of other things.

Christine wiped her hand over her forehead as she remembered the feel of his…how did he put it…_excitement_? She had not thought of a man in that way for almost four years now. Only Erik…always Erik. But now as she lay there in her cold and lonely bed she began to think about her future. Would she always be alone? She was not unhappy, no of course not, especially with Charles and her singing, not to mention Meg, Raoul, Marie and Andrew as friends. Her life was full, and yet for those few brief moments in the arms of her Phantom something she had long since thought dead stirred inside her. A longing to be loved.

_However, the Phantom was hardly the best candidate for the job_, she thought. She had not even seen his face…and yet, she married Erik without seeing his, why should this be any different? _Because you are not in love with the Phantom_! She told herself. But what _did _she feel for him? Gratitude? Admiration? What?

_Oh for heaves sake, just go to bed and stop thinking about it_, she told herself. There would be time enough for that tomorrow while she waited all day before meeting him for lessons. Oh what was she going to say to him then?

The next morning dawned early and Christine was up and out the door in no time, eager to get to the Opera House. The day went by fast and soon she found herself entering her dressing room, eager to see what might await her there. She walked in to find the candles all burning brightly…that was strange. There was a red rose in a vase on her desk and she walked over and inhaled deeply, letting the aroma waft over her senses.

"Christine…" Came a deep voice from what seemed behind her, causing her to turn around slowly, but she knew no one would be there. And she was right.

"Yes, Phantom?" She answered taking the rose out of the vase and walking to the center of the room.

"You danced divinely last night." The voice said again, reverberating around the room and she felt the urge to drink in his deep, husky tone.

"I could say the same for you." She smiled, her body suddenly tingling from the remembrance of his touch.

"Turn around and close your eyes." He instructed suddenly, taking her by surprise.

"What?"

"Turn around and close your eyes." He repeated. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes…I trust you." But did she really? Apparently enough to do as he asked, turning to face the door and shutting her eyes tightly as she waited. She didn't need to wait long either as she felt two strong arms slide around her waist and grip her from the front and guide her back slightly. Her back collided with his hard and rugged frame as he pulled her against him firmly, feeling herself tense up at the contact.

"Do you _still_ trust me?" He whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine and making her knees go weak. "Do you still trust me now that you can feel my desire for you… my longing? Do I frighten you, Christine?"

"Yes…I mean no…I…" She stammered, not knowing what to say or what was the correct answer to give. Her mind was becoming clouded and he was the cause.

"You are so soft Christine…so warm." He said, his voice driving her to the edge of distraction while his left hand moved upwards to brush the back of his knuckles against her cheek, ever so gently but still the contact seemed to burn her.

She moaned softly as his lips found her neck and began slow kisses down towards her shoulder. His hand that had been on her cheek now slid across her collarbone and teased at the lace that decorated the neckline of her dress, inching closer and closer to their ultimate destination.

"Oh Phantom…" She gasped.

His lips suddenly became more urgent and his right hand came up to tangle in her hair, tilting her head to the side as his lips explored further and further on her skin.

"Who am I Christine?" He asked seductively.

"My Phantom." She answered, though it was becoming difficult to speak.

"Who am I Christine…say my name." He once more demanded between kisses.

"I do not know your name." Her knees were becoming week and his one hand suddenly gripped her waist again to keep her upright.

"Yes you do…say my name!" This time it was almost a growl, a threat laced with lust and desire, but his accent was gone…his voice had changed.

"You are…your name is…Erik!" She gasped, as he eyes flew open and she spun around in his arms only to come face to face with the red mask of death that he had worn at the ball.

"You think so, my dear?" He asked, taking a step back from her and spreading out his arms in an inviting gesture. "If you think it is me, come remove my mask and find out." He offered.

Christine did not know what to do. Dare she take him up on his offer? Was he testing her only to become enraged when she tried to remove it from his face? Erik would never offer her this opportunity…no, nothing would have enticed him to do so. But as she stared at him before her, she knew she needed to know who he was.

Reaching up with shaking hands she pulled the mask from his face only to be confronted by yet another mask, this time a black one that covered his whole face, lips and all. She reached up once more and tore it from its place, this time exposing his familiar white one that she remembered so well.

"That's right, my love…have you forgotten your husband so quickly?" He asked pulling her back to him, her hands now coming up to brace herself against his iron chest. "You whither in the arms of another man when you know your heart is mine…will always be mine?"

"No, you are dead…you left me…." She cried, trying to push him back.

"You will never be free of me!" He told her.

"Is it really you?" She asked, her voice now hardly above a whisper.

"Take off this mask and you will see." He once more offered, as if promising that he would not stop her.

For the last time Christine lifted her hands and grabbed hold of the mask and tore it away!

Christine sat up straight in bed, sweat dripping from her face and neck as she struggled to catch her breath. She looked around her darkened room as the moonlight poured it and cast eerie shadows all around her. It had all been a dream…a very vivid and disturbing dream. Yet as she reached up to feel the side of her neck she could almost detect the heat left over from the warmth of his kisses.

She rose from her bed and poured some water into a basin and splashed her face with the icy liquid. Taking a towel she rubbed vigorously in an attempt to erase the thoughts from her mind. Once she climbed back in bed she turned around and grabbed her pillow, preparing to flip it over so that the bad dreams would be trapped beneath it and she could forget the images that had just assaulted her. But then she stopped…did she want to rid herself of her thoughts of Erik and her Phantom? Her body certainly did not seem ready to give up the vision, her heart too longed for more of what she had just experienced, yet her mind was in a state of confusion.

Was this her subconscious mind's way of telling her something she could not see when awake? Was she developing feelings for this Phantom? Feelings she had previously only held for Erik? Her mind went back to the nights events, the dance, the turned ankle, the necklace and the rose…only Erik knew these things…only he was aware of how she had said the story should end. Was she now to somehow believe that this Phantom…this ghost was…Erik? How could that be? There was no way…was there? NO! She shook her head and forced her mind to come to its senses. That was only wishful thinking. She was only thinking this way because of how he had made her feel tonight and because of that blasted dream. Or was it the picture that Charles had drawn? Had his wish that she had danced with his father tonight and the drawing he had made caused her to think this way? The Phantom was not Erik…and yet how did he know so much about her?

Christine flopped back onto the bed and grabbed her pillow with both hands, pulling it over her face and screaming into it. What was this man doing to her? She had been just fine for four years, no physical desires, no need for love…_nothing_. And then he comes along and suddenly she is all a flutter. She needed sleep…and she needed it very badly. For tomorrow she would confront this man and find out just exactly who he was!

**Did I fool you? Did you think it was REAL? Oh man you should know by now that I would never have made it THAT easy. Ha ha.**

**I will NOT be posting again till Wednesday though, but keep me motivated by your comments…OK?**

**How did you like Erik and Nadir's conversation after she left?**

**What do you think Raoul and Meg will do?**

**Was Charles cute?**

**Her dream?**

**Her resolve to find out who he is!**


	44. Chapter 44

**She's back! Ok, I HOPE I can keep up the pace here and not have to disappear again in order to get caught up. BUT these last few chapters are proving a lot more difficult to write than the previous 43. I think because I stare at the screen for like EVER waiting for the right words to appear. Erik is doing his best and whispering in my ear what he would like me to type, but I have to disregard the insane ramblings of a Phantom in this case and do what I think is best….I just wish I knew what that was. Ha ha**

**I wish to address a few of the 'Guest' reviews who I cannot respond to personally unless they get an account: Guest ME – I too am very emotionally involved in this phic. Ha ha. Guest Emily – I am hurrying, and thanks for being in love with the story! Guest Rala – I am so happy you find my story addicting and delicious! Guest Heart of Books – I loved your little poem about my story and your reviews, but what does this mean? Ｏ（）Ｏ****. (). (_). And lastly, to the person known only as GUEST – I am glad my frequent postings please you…I do it to make you happy!**

**Now without further ado…..Let us see what Christine has up her sleeve today!**

Chapter 44

Erik stayed in his lair that morning, not wishing to go up to the Opera House to watch Christine like he usually did each day. He was afraid…afraid of what he might do. She had been so warm and tempting in his arms last night and his fevered and lustful dreams had only heightened his sense of urgency. He could not wait much longer, he had to have her again.

"It is your turn." Nadir told him, having moved his rook almost a good minute ago.

Erik absentmindedly leaned forward and slid his pawn over, taking the Persian's knight with ease.

Nadir gave a frown and stared at the chess board with a renewed sense of interest. He was hoping he might actually stand a chance with Erik so distracted, but apparently not.

"So now that she knows the Phantom is a real man, what do you plan on doing about it?" Nadir asked, moving his bishop diagonally three spaces, then pulling it back one when he saw the danger that put it in.

"I have no idea." Erik lamented, leaning his head back as he stared at the ceiling. "I suppose it is ridiculous to imagine that the subject will simply not come up."

"Quite ridiculous indeed!" Nadir scoffed, now changing his mind entirely and putting his bishop back where it was and instead choosing to move his rook once more. "I think you are in for a lot of questions come five o'clock. And I for one would love to be a fly on the wall when she attacks."

"You make her sound like a wild animal, Nadir." Erik scoffed, a sly smile coming to his face at the mere idea of her attacking him in some crazy frenzy. It might be fun.

"They do say that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Nadir pointed out.

"I have not scorned her!" Erik insisted, reaching out to move his knight. "If anything , she has scorned me! First she takes a married lover, then she tells that blasted Vicomte that she loves him and thirdly…she flirts with the Opera Ghost!"

"True….but in her defense, _YOU_ are the Opera Ghost in question and you flirted right back." Nadir pointed out, moving his bishop to take one of Erik's pawns.

"That does not excuse the other two suitors though." Erik growled, now removing Nadir's bishop from play with an expert move of his rook.

_Damn! Will I never win against this man_, Nadir grumbled to himself.

"Once more, all I can do is advise you to reveal everything and come clean." Nadir sighed.

"I will…right after the opening night of Faust. I will not risk her debut by sending her into some sort of catatonic state over her complicated love life." He said firmly. "You saw how she reacted to the mere rose I gave her last night, think what she might do if her lover is exposed and her dead husband suddenly returns from the grave!"

"I will agree that she did have a rather strong reaction to your gift last night. But can you blame her? From what you told me, you certainly fixed things to mirror that story you two shared in Persia. If I were you I would be more worried that she now believes that you are alive and have been keeping it from her all this time. You may go to your lessons today and find out she now knows it is you."

"I am no fool, Nadir…and neither is she. I am quite aware of the bread crumbs I left for her last night and if she is not at least toying with the idea then I will never trust my instincts again." He once more gave a defeated sigh. "Maybe I will just not show up for her lessons today…what do you think of that."

"If you do not make an appearance Christine will surely think you are a coward…and so will I." Nadir laughed, now moving his knight within striking distance of Erik's king.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Erik said, sliding his rook forward three spaces. "Checkmate." He announced.

Nadir stared at the game board with shock and horror. Erik did it again!

"How did you…" Nadir stammered, going over the last few moves in his head as if trying to see what Erik had done.

"Perhaps you would do better if you didn't socialize with me so much while you played, but instead concentrate more on strategy. I mean what is the point of talking during our games; you cannot possibly believe that I'm listening to you anyway." Erik explained, moving all the pieces back in their original positions in preparation for another game.

"Maybe not…but I keep hoping if I talk long enough or loud enough then something is going to make it through that thick skull of yours." Nadir laughed, but his words almost had a pleading tone.

"You can always dream, Daroga. I can't stop you from doing that." Erik said with a sad laugh. "Another game?"

Christine's ankle was indeed much better the next morning and she arrived at the Opera House and quickly found Meg, eager to hear all about her night at the ball. Meg was first and foremost concerned about her friend, asking how her ankle was and if she had sufficiently recovered from her fright last night.

"I mean you _know_ you were dancing with the Opera Ghost…don't you?!" She hissed, her eyes wide with fear. "He actually touched you!"

_Oh yes, he most certainly did_, she thought to herself as a wave of excitement rushed over her once more.

"Yes, I know it was him. And please believe me Meg, he meant no harm. He wouldn't have even revealed himself if I had not tricked him into it. I am in no danger." Well not _physically_ at least, but her heart was definitely on the line.

"Monsieur Firmin told me later that he had introduced himself to them as a rich entrepreneur looking to donate to the production. I didn't say anything about who he really was of course, I was too afraid for both our sakes." Meg told her.

"Really, a prospective patron then? Well he certainly is quite invested in the goings on of the Opera House." She laughed, thinking how her Phantom must have enjoyed fooling the managers.

"Firmin asked me if you were able to secure any funds from Signor Alonso Quijano before you left so suddenly." Meg said, her face becoming puzzled. "Isn't Alonso Quijano the name of…"

"The name of the character from Don Quixote, Man of La Mancha!" Christine broke in, her voice full of shock. Now this was becoming even more curious…could it truly be?

"Right, that is what I thought. I think the Opera Ghost has a very strange sense of humor." Meg shook her head in wonder.

"Or he is trying to tell me something." Christine whispered under her breath, her eyes narrowing in suspicion as she recalled the connection she and Erik had with that particular play.

"What?" Meg asked, not understanding what her friend had said.

"Nothing." Christine said, trying to give a forced smile. "Now tell me what else happened after I left. Did you and Raoul have a good time?"

Meg smiled shyly and gave a deep blush as she looked down at her feet.

"We had a wonderful time. I mean I was worried about you of course, but I have to admit it was the best night of my life…so far." Meg gushed.

"I am so happy for you two. Did you dance every dance?"

"Most of them, I did have to do my duty and entertain a few patrons but Raoul never let me out of his sight and would only allow me to dance once with them before he was right back at my side. I had heard there were several very high ranking officials of state there last night and even one of the Lords of parliament. I didn't see him through, but I heard he was in attendance."

"Well why would you go searching out men of state when you have your very own personal Vicomte fawning over you?" Christine laughed, nudging her friends playfully.

"Oh Christine, he was so…so…perfect. All evening he was so attentive and completely disarming. Is it too soon to say I am completely in love?" She just about melted there on the spot.

"Love does not stick to time schedules, Meg." Christine said, her voice growing a touch sad. "I know it certainly didn't where Erik and I were concerned."

"And did you feel this way with your husband, Christine. All a flutter and like you can't live one more moment without him beside you?" Meg asked, taking Christine's hands in hers.

"Yes…that is exactly how I felt…and still feel." She smiled. "Raoul is a fine man and I think you two will be very happy together. Now tell me…did he kiss you goodnight?"

Meg's blush grew deeper and she averted her eyes, telling Christine all she needed to know. _Good for you, Raoul, _she thought.

The day could not move fast enough for Christine and at long last Monsieur Rayer excused them from rehearsals and she was free to dash back to her dressing room. Once inside she shut the door quietly and looked around. She was almost afraid to speak for fear she may not get a response. Her eyes were drawn to something on her dresser and she stepped forward and saw that is was her missing shoe. Her Phantom had retrieved it for her and brought it back and she found this gesture to be a very endearing one. But she had more things on her mind that errant footwear…she had to know _who_ he was.

"Phantom?" She called softly, looking around the room expectantly.

"Yes, Christine?"" He answered, his tone low and emotionless.

"So, you are here?" She smiled to herself, she had entertained fears that he might not come.

"Where else would I be? It is time for your lessons." He answered as if she were silly to even ask such a thing.

"I thought perhaps you might choose to avoid me after what happened last night." She continued.

"Why would I do such a thing? Your voice lessons come first above all else and no silly incident should hinder that." He replied.

"Silly incident?" She became quite indignant at this. "You feel as if what occurred last night was silly?"

"I believe it was quite foolish for you to turn your ankle like you did, you could have been seriously injured and have taken yourself out of the production entirely. So, yes I count it as silly." His tone was now quite scolding and she did not appreciate it at all.

"Stop this at once!" Christine shouted, stomping her foot and regretting it as soon as she did. The pain in her ankle was better but it still hurt a little.

"Why are you so upset? Did you have an unpleasant night's sleep?" Now he sounded surprised…oh he was becoming infuriating.

"Who are you? What is your name?" She asked suddenly not wanting to beat around the bush any more.

"I told you, you may call me Phantom or the Opera…."

"No!" She cut him off, her hands becoming fists at her rage. "Tell me your name…or better yet, come out and show yourself. I know you are real, I felt you…" _Oh had she ever!_ "…so there is no sense in hiding any long her. Come out and face me."

"That will not happen, Christine." He said, his voice once more returning to that calm tone. "I will not jeopardize your training with unnecessary agitation. I can train your voice quite efficiently just as we have been doing."

"Then why did you come to the dance and seek me out if you wish to keep things the way they were?" She challenged.

There was no answer back and thought she waited, she feared he might never answer. Finally she spoke again.

"Please…do not hide from me. I need to speak to you and I do not enjoy doing it without knowing where to direct my questions." She begged.

"Simply ask and I will hear you. There is no need for me to be seen for that." He countered.

Christine gave a long sigh and then pressed forward.

"Why did you tell Monsieur Firmin that you name was Alonso Quijano?" She asked. "I am assuming that is not, in fact, your _real _name."

"I needed a name so I chose that one, simple as that." Erik told her.

"No other reason…no connection to the name from your past perhaps?" She pressed.

"I do enjoy the play, but no, I have never found the need to venture forth on quests or tip at windmills, if that is what you are asking." Erik found he couldn't keep a slight smile from his lips over her frustration.

Christine rolled her eyes and moved on to another tactic.

"Well… have you ever heard of the story of the Nightingale and the Rose?"

"I believe it is an old folk tale, so yes, I am somewhat familiar with the story." Erik admitted casually. So she _had_ noticed the parallels.

"And did you not see any similarities with what happened last night to that story?"

"None other than the fact we were at a dance and that I asked Miss Giry to deliver a rose to you. Past that I see no other points from the tale that share a resemblance." He told her and as long as he stuck to the actual story, then no there was not.

This was not going as she had hoped it would.

"You say you know and see all but there is no way possible that you could know that I spoke of this story to my Erik and told him I wished for a different ending. And yet the night ended just as I had described." She told him.

"How so? How did you wish for the ending to be?" He probed.

"I had told him that I thought the girl should break her leg at the ball because her horrible unfaithfulness to the poor student. Also that the necklace the rich boy had given her should break into a thousand pieces for it would serve her right. And both things happened at the ball last night."

"I was sorry about your ankle and your pearls breaking, but you can hardly consider either one more than a mere coincidence or blame me for them." Erik pointed out.

"Oh…can't I? How about the fact you gave me a rose…a red rose? In my version I said that the boy should have gone to the dance anyway and fought for the girl, offering her the rose as a symbol of his continuing love. But most of all I wanted the Nightingale who had given up its life for the sake of their love to live again. To return from the dead. So, my Phantom…along with everything else that transpired last night…has that happened as well? Has my nightingale returned from the dead?"

Erik was silent as he watched her through the mirror. Has she truly guessed? Or was she just grasping at straws, hoping he might let something slip once more and confirm or deny her suspicions. He did not know how to respond. Thankfully he didn't have to, for right then there was the sound of running feet outside her dressing room accompanied by Meg's high pitch squeals.

"Christine! Christine!" Meg yelled as she burst into the room all out of breath and flushed with excitement.

"What is it Meg?" Christine said, grabbing hold of her friends shoulders as she tried to steady the frantic ballerina.

"I just….I just over heard…the managers…saying …." She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "They said that… they are planning a special performance…of Faust for that Lord of parliament who was at the ball last night. They are planning a full on performance to a packed house of patrons and people of quality…and it will take place in only one week!"

"_They what_?!" Erik said out loud, his ghost like voice echoing through the room and making Meg jump backwards as she put her hand over her mouth in fright. "_Speak, Meg Giry! Tell me all you know of this_." When she didn't seem to look as if she were going to his voice became louder. "_NOW_!"

This loosened her tongue and she spilled all she knew.

"I…I was walking by the manager's office and I overheard them talking with each other and they said the Lord had offered them a scandalously large amount of money to put on a special production and they couldn't pass it up and there was already people clamoring for seats and they were going to be rich and that we all needed to be in perfect form and not make any mistakes." She said so quickly that she never stopped to take a breath or pause.

"_Bloody hell! No one is ready, this will be a disaster!"_ Erik fumed from behind the mirror. "_How dare they jeopardize the reputation of my Opera House by insisting that a production be put on before it is ready just to please some blue blood royalty? This is inexcusable!"_

Christine was used to her Phantom's rants but Meg was not. So when the little ballerina looked as if she were going to cry, she moved closer and put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"You need to calm yourself, you are frightening Meg!" She scolded him.

"_Good! At least I still have some power in this Opera House. But I swear that those buffoons will soon realize that they do not make these kinds of decisions without my approval first_!" Erik seethed. "_I will hang the lot of them and take over this place myself before I let them turn this production into a laughing stock_."

At this threatening statement Meg could stand it no longer and ran from the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Phantom! Now look at what you did." She rebuked him, shutting the door Meg had hastily exited out of.

"She will survive." He huffed, slipping back into his more normal speech, yet still very upset by the news.

"Is it really that bad, the managers scheduling the special performance and all?" She asked, sitting down in the chair and waiting for him to calm down in hopes of continuing their previous conversation.

"Yes, it is intolerable! They are idiots, they do not attend rehearsals so they do not see how inept everyone is and they certainly know nothing of talent if they think Carlotta can sing!" He continued to fume.

"But if it will help with the finances of the Opera House, I would think you would be pleased."

"I told you before, those two men whore themselves out for money to line their own pockets, nothing more. I would never allow anything to interfere with the proper running's of this Opera House…nothing!"

"Then what do you plan on doing?" She asked, innocently.

Erik was quite for a while and set aside his righteous indignation to truly think about the situation. Shelving his initial anger at the presumptuousness of the managers he began to see some good points to this change in schedule. He had originally decided to reveal himself to her after Faust had opened, but that was still almost three weeks away…far too long after the pleasure of having her in arms last night. If they were to have a grand opening of the opera this coming week…that would certainly move his plan ahead of schedule and nothing would please him more. Perhaps this was not such a bad thing after all. He would of course have to become very proactive about his threats for more rehearsal time and the improvement of some who were sorely lacking in talent, but if everyone bowed to his wishes he felt it could be done. Yes…it _would_ be done!

"Upon further refection…I believe I have changed my mind and might allow this special performance to proceed after all." He said at long last, making Christine cock her head to one side in surprise.

"Really…and what has brought upon this sudden spark of generosity and compliance?"

"You Christine. You asked for me to present myself to you, did you not?" He reminded her.

"Yes…"

"Well I will grant your wish. I will come to you as soon as the curtain falls on the final act of Faust." He assured her.

"You will?" She asked skeptically. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I too am tired of hiding in the shadows. I wish to step out into the light." He admitted, not at all lying.

"And I will get to see you? No more hiding who you really are?" She questioned?

"All will be revealed." He swore. "Can you demonstrate patience and thoroughly concentrate on your voice lessons until then, Christine? You need to be in top form for the performance."

Christine thought about this for a moment. She wanted answers now… but somehow she knew that she was not about to get them with threats or pleadings. Yet here he was willingly offering her what she desired as long as she worked hard and showed a weeks' worth of patience. It would have to suffice…it was the only way she was going to find out if what she suspected was true or not.

"If you promise to reveal yourself to me, then I promise to curb my curiosity until then, Phantom. However I do not see why I need to be at my best since I will only be in two scenes and just in the choirs."

"Everyone should be at their best, Christine. No part is insignificant when it comes to the greatness of the whole Opera. Remember that." He told her. All the while he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face thinking of the ultimate plan he had in mind. "Now…we need to get started."

Meanwhile several hundred miles away, but approaching quickly, a loud train whistle blew as the chug, chug, chug of the wheels raced along the track. In one of the crowded passenger cars Kas was startled awake by a large portly man coming to sit down next to him quite abruptly.

"Forgive me, Monsieur." The man apologized. "I was taken off balance by the motion of the train."

Kas looked up at him skeptically; the bottle of spirits in is hand spoke otherwise. The man was obviously three sheets to the wind but was not willing to admit it.

"Is fine." Kas told him, using his broken French that he was still learning. The Queen had provided him several books on the language when he left Persia and he was making good use of his time during the travel. He still had to look up a few words and phrases now and then but he had been quite motivated to study up on the language every chance he got. And even thought his man was quite inebriated, he saw it as a golden opportunity to test out his new skills. "You go to France on train too?" He asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I am going to Paris on business. How about you?" He asked, offering Kas a drink from his bottle.

"I too go to Paris…" Kas paused as he tried to remember the words. "…to see friend." Kas told him, waving off the proffered bottle with a nod of thanks.

"A friend is it? Would this friend be of the female persuasion by any chance?" The man smirked, making Kas raise an eyebrow in puzzlement. Seeing that the young man did not quite get his meaning he rephrased the question. "Are you going to Paris to see a woman?"

"Yes…and no. I hope to see my friend who is man… but also other friend who is woman." He tried to explain. "But I know not where to find my friends, I have only addresses…not know way around city."

"Well I know Paris like the back of my hand, son." He laughed, slapping him on the leg. "Tell me where you are going and I will point it out on a map for you if you have one."

"Yes, I have map!" Kas said with excitement, reaching into his bag and pulling out the paper object he had acquired. He then took out the letter that the Queen had entrusted to him and the small piece of paper that had Erik's address as well. "These two places I seek to find."

The man looked at the two addresses through bleary eyes and then turned to the map.

"Well this one here on the Rue de Provence would be someplace right around here." He said, pointing to the map with his chubby finger. Kas made a quick mental note of it so he could find it later. "While the other one is right here, at the Paris Opera House on the Rue Scribe. Is your friend a performer there or something?"

Kas was shocked. He could hardly see Erik, the Angel of Doom, performing anywhere. He was certain that Erik's special skill set was not quite approved for entertainment…unless you were the Shahbanu that is.

"I not think so. This just where I send and get letters from the man." He said.

"Well that is the Opera House, no doubt about it. I have been there many times and I should know."

"I thank you for kindness, it much help." He told the man, refolding the map and putting his other papers safely back away.

"Any time son, we travelers have to stick together." He leaned his head back and tried to get comfortable. "Now if you will excuse me I think I need to sleep off some of my libations."

Soon Kas was listening to the loud snores of the inebriated man beside him and he wished for nothing more than a rag to stuff into his foul smelling mouth to shut him up. But the fellow had done him a good turn and helped him know where to go once he arrived in Paris. It would only be days now and he was very excited to get there, complete his business and get back home to his lovely Parvani.

He wondered how Erik would react when he learned of that Christine was still alive and living in Paris as well. He greatly anticipated the look on his face when he delivered the news.

**Ohhhh, Kas is on his way! All the players will soon be in place and the big reveal will happen. I PROMISE! I see only around 50 chapters for this story so you know it is getting close.**

**I would like to thank four readers: 'Letthesongtakeflight' for giving me the line in chapter 38 about how Erik is allergic to honesty and ' Mrs. Destler72' for the line in this chapter about how Nadir should pay more attention to strategy and how Erik never listens anyway. of course my special thanks to Butterflybird who is diligently reading every chapter ahead of time and making sure it is just perfect for you all before I post it…not for spelling though…I keep 'Phan3145' on retainer for that! Thank you, thank you!**

**Ok, now comes the usual question….what did you think?**

**Did you enjoy the chess game?**

**Christine's pouncing on him?**

**Erik's compromise and stalling technique?**

**That the schedule has been moved up?**

**Kas and his attempt to learn French?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Ok, more fun from Paris, coming your way! **

**Oh and "icanhearthedrums"…look for your line in this chapter! **

**To Guest: A Reader, Rala, ME and O.G. – please get an account so I can respond to you – same goes for the other 'Guests'. I love responding and am unable to do so for you insightful questions and comments.**

Chapter 45

Christine had been so very excited about the prospect of finally seeing her Phantom's face that she could hardly wait till the night of the special production. It had seemed ages away when he first proposed the idea of that being the night he would reveal himself to her, but suddenly with all the work and practice needed to prepare for it, the time seemed almost too short. The more days that went by the more the theater was in a frenzy, with people rushing around and bumping into one another in a panic.

"I am not ready!" Carlotta was wailing to the managers on stage. "How can you expect me to perform at my best when I do not even know all the lines?"

"Well I suggest you put your mind to it and learn them quickly because there will be a performance in only three more days and you will be center stage!" Andre yelled back at her, not in any mood for arguments or temperamental divas.

"You ask the impossible!" She screamed back.

Firmin then looked over at Christine, who was standing back with the other members of the choir.

"Miss Daae, do you know all of the lines for the role of Marguerite?" He asked.

"I…I do." She stammered back, looking over at Carlotta who was now giving her the evil eye. And she did know each and every line, thanks to all the weeks of practice with her Phantom. Her only worry was her stage fright.

"There, you see. If Miss Daae can learn not only your lines but her own as well then I think it should not be such a difficult task for one as seasoned as you." Firmin told her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Stay late if you need to, work through lunches if it is required…but learn your part!"

And with that the two managers left the stage area and headed back to their office, leaving Carlotta still in a huff on stage. The angry woman stormed over to where Christine was standing and stuck her pointy finger in her face.

"How dare you make me look foolish in front of our managers! You may be my understudy but I swear that you will never get to sing one note of Marguerite's lines…not one!" And with that she flounced off stage in a huff as the rest of the cast also dispersed.

"Don't listen to her, Christine." Meg said, instantly coming to her friend's side. "She is just jealous and spiteful. I wish the Opera Ghost would just get rid of her!" But as soon as she said this she covered her mouth in shock, almost as if she hadn't realized what she had said. "I…I didn't mean that…really I didn't." She looked around nervously as if she realized he might actually be listening.

"I am sure he knows that, do not worry about it Meg." But just in case, Christine looked up into the rafters and mouthed the words 'be nice' once more as a warning to him.

"Carlotta is just so…so…horrid. I can't see how anyone, let alone the Opera Ghost, can put up with her. She simply can't sing and her acting is even worse!" Meg grumbled, stomping her little ballerina foot in anger.

_"Here, here, Miss Giry."_ A very low and amused voice almost whispered around the two women. The sound actually made Meg giggle slightly, before her hand flew to her lips and her look of fear returned.

"Does he watch and see everything?" She whispered to Christine with wide eyes.

_"Yes…everything."_ Came the voice again, making Meg squeak as she raced off the stage in fright.

"Can't you just be silent for once?" Christine asked, placing her hands on her hips and giving a cold stare at nothing.

"It is hard to do so when I feel obliged to agree with Miss Meg on such things as Carlotta's abilities…or lack thereof." Erik responded, still amused with himself and his ghost persona.

"I just think it is cruel the way you toy with her like that." She scolded.

"And who _would_ you have me toy with, Christine?" He is voice was full of innuendos.

"No one!" She huffed, her face now turning red. "Everyone is nervous enough as it is about the production being moved up and your comments and commands are not helping. Perhaps you could lay low for a change and simply let everyone do their job?" She suggested.

"If you insist. However if anyone gets out of line I will be forced to voice my concerns." He warned.

"If you truly feel you must." She gave a sigh of resignation.

"Oh I must." He assured her.

Kas had stepped off the train late in the day and had managed to hire a cab to take him to the address where he would hopefully find Erik. But when he arrived he looked up at the large stone building and became just as puzzled as the man had been on the train. This was indeed the address for the Paris Opera House. What was he to do now? Go inside and simply ask to speak with the Angel of Doom? Tracking down Erik was proving harder than he originally anticipated.

Climbing back into the cab he gave the driver the second address he had, the one on Christine's envelope and waited until they stopped outside a small apartment building. Doing his best to convey his desires for the cabbie to wait for him, he climbed the steps and knocked on the appropriate door, anxiously waiting to see Christine's smiling face once more.

But it was not Christine who appeared before him, but another lady entirely.

Kas looked down at the paper in his hand and then back to the number on the door with confusion.

"Pardon me…I look for Miss Christine Daae? She live here?" He asked in his broken French.

"She does live here, but she is at work right now. She is a singer at the Opera House." Marie told the strangely dressed man.

"The Opera House?" Kas repeated…now he really was confused.

"Yes, may I tell her who it was who called upon her today?" Marie asked, wishing to find out this man's name.

"A friend…I will call on here again. Thank you." He said with a bow and walked back down stairs to the waiting cab. So she works at the Opera House where Erik sent his letters from. Perhaps there had not been a need to come to Paris at all. Maybe they were already together? But the queen had indicated that Christine did not know Erik was alive…this was very strange indeed. He wished he could have read the letter himself but it was written in English and he had not bothered to learn _that_ language on his trip out, figuring that French would better serve him in his endeavors.

So once more he told the cab driver to take him back to the Opera House, the man giving him a very exasperated look. Once there he paid the man handsomely for his trouble and told him he could leave this time. As Kas stood on the steps and looked up at the magnificent building, something occurred to him. A few of the key designs seemed to reflect the ones he had seen implemented on the palace back in Persia, before Erik had destroyed it. Could his former employer have had something to do with the construction of this building and that was why his address pointed to this spot. Maybe he had used his work location and not his home when corresponding to him and now this was all a wild mongoose chase.

Stepping inside the large entry way he looked around at the opulence of it all, from the many statures and candelabras to the grand staircase that loomed before him. He felt very overwhelmed.

"May I help you, sir?" A man in a red uniform and rounded hat asked him from behind a small desk in the corner.

"Yes…I look for Miss Christine Daae. You can help?" Kas said, coming over to stand in front of the man with hope in his eyes. He really was beginning to feel out of place here and the later the day progressed without finding who he sought the more he began to wonder where he was going to sleep that night.

"It is past five already and most of the performers have gone home." The uniformed man told him, making Kas' face fall. "But I don't recall seeing her leave yet so she might still be here." Just then a group of ladies came walking out of one of the side doors and headed to the exit. "Emily!" The man shouted at them, causing one to turn and look his way.

"What do you want, Gerard." She asked, looking annoyed at his halting words.

"Do you know if Christine has left for the day?" He continued, not deterred by her sharp tone.

"How would I know, I am not her keeper." She told him.

"No, she is still there." Another one of the girls broke in. "I walked by her dressing room on my way out and I heard her practicing in there."

"Would one of you be willing to take a message to her, and let her know she has a visitor here to see her?" He asked, looking at the group of women, nodding his head towards Kas.

"I will do it." The second girl said, leaving the group as they continued on their way out.

"Thank you, Jammes." Gerard told the petite girl.

"Who may I tell her is calling?" She asked, looking shyly up at Kas.

As Kas looked down at her it was only too evident that she found him fascinating, but he only had eyes for one woman…his Parvani.

"Please to tell her…a friend from her past." Kas said, not wishing to reveal himself just yet. This was still a dangerous assignment with as many enemies as the Angel of Doom possessed and he was not taking any chances.

"A friend…very well." Jammes repeated, shaking her head sadly for not getting a name out of this handsome figure of a man. So with one last lingering look at Kas she scurried back inside the door she just exited.

"You can wait over there, she shouldn't be too long." Gerard told him, going back to his desk and ignoring him.

Kas wandered over to look at some of the interesting statues and paintings that lined the walls, still holding his few possessions in the small carpet bag he clutched in his hand.

"No, no, no! Do it one more time but take it high at the end, and not allow your voice to go flat." Erik corrected her, his voice sounding more harsh than he intended.

"I can't go any higher!" She shot back, fed up with his picky attitude today. The closer it got to the production the more stern a taskmaster he was becoming. She missed their little talks and the way he would often joke with her. But ever since he had agreed to reveal himself their lessons had been strictly about business, no more light conversations or teasing seemed to be allowed. Only hard work and practice.

"You _can _and you _will_, Christine." He said sternly. "I know you have it in you, all you need to do is believe in yourself."

"I don't have the confidence in me like you do. You may think I can do it but I do not." She almost cried, sitting down on the chair behind her and placing her hands in her lap sadly.

"Do you trust me?" Erik asked in a quiet voice.

Christine's head came up and her eyes got wide.

"What…what did you say?" Her words caught in her throat as she recalled her dream from the other night and how he had asked her that exact same thing.

"I asked if you trusted me. Do you trust my abilities and my council?" He repeated, not sure why she had reacted that way.

"I…I do trust you." She forced herself to answer, clearing her mind of the dream.

"Then believe me when I say that you are more than ready, your voice is near perfection. I am very proud of you." His tone had lost all its harshness from before and now only reflected his admiration for her.

Christine did not know what to say. He had never said such things about her voice before, only speaking of the need for improvement or working harder, never saying that she was even close to perfection. It made her stomach do flip flops at his words of praise.

"Thank you…I…I could not have done it without you." She smiled back at him. Then she got a perplexed look on her face. "But if I am doing so well, why are you yelling at me to do better?"

"Well…" He chuckled. "There is always room for improvement. Besides, if I told you that you were ready a week ago…I would have missed our lessons." He was forced to admit.

"I have to admit that I would have missed your presence as well, Phantom." She told him, averting her eyes as she felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

There was an awkward silence between them as neither one knew what to say, but thankfully a knock at the door saved them from it all.

"Christine?" Jammes voice could be heard.

Christine stood up and went to open the door, looking at the petite little dancer with curiosity.

"I was sent to tell you that you have a visitor waiting in the main hall." She said, peeking over Christine's shoulder as if she were expecting to see someone. "Were you just talking to yourself?"

"I do that when I practice, I often times scold myself for hitting a bad note or something." She said, knowing that somewhere her Phantom was grinning over her necessity to lie to the girl. "A visitor you say? Who is it?"

"I do not know. He did not give his name. But he is most defiantly foreign; he speaks strangely and is wearing odd clothes, like he is from the Middle East or something." She explained.

"The Middle East? How strange." Christine said, her brows knitting together in confusion. "Thank you for the message, I will be out directly." And with another nod of gratitude she shut the door.

_A man from the Middle East?_ Erik thought frantically. And he was asking to speak to Christine? Damn you Daroga! What did he think he was doing? He was going to ruin everything. Has Nadir become impatient with how he was handling things and now decided to take matters into his own hands? Erik was fuming, he would show that blasted Persian what he thought of his act of betrayal!

"Phantom?" Christine called, shaking him from his murderous thoughts.

"Yes, Christine." He answered, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Would you mind if we stopped a little early today, I apparently have a visitor I need to see." She explained.

"Certainly." He too was anxious to get to the entryway…ahead of Christine. "I will see you tomorrow." And then he was gone, not even waiting for her to reply.

Erik sailed through the passages and hidden hallways in his efforts to terminate whatever plans that ridiculous Nadir had concocted. He took the most direct route, knowing he could make it there before Christine since she had to take the long way through the back of the Opera House. His path took him by the manager's offices and that of Madam Giry and as he passed he heard something that stopped him cold. All his thoughts of getting to Nadir were immediately erased as he listened to what was being said.

"I can't believe you would feel this way about her after only a short time." Madam Giry was heard to say.

"I am a man in love, I cannot hide my feelings any longer and I just wanted you to know that I plan on asking for her hand in marriage very soon. I only pray she feels the same and says yes." Raoul de Chagny said, his words making the hair on the back of Erik's neck stand on end. That damned boy planned on proposing to Christine?!

"I do not pretend to know her heart, but if she harbors such feelings for you as to accept your proposal, then I find I have no objections to the union." Madame Giry seemed pleased by this news and this angered Erik even more. How dare she encourage that fop to pursue his wife? So much for his loyal box keeper.

"Thank you, Madam. That means a great deal to me. I will proceed with my plans and pray that the fates smile upon my offering." Raoul said.

Erik could almost imagine the two had hugged as he heard the boy leave the area, probably off to buy a ring or some blasted thing. And as much as Erik wished to burst through the wall and strangle him then and there he knew he had other fish that needed frying…namely that petulant Persian.

Kas was leaning in closely to examine a particularly interesting painting when he heard the door open at the other side of the room and saw Christine enter. His mouth went dry as he looked at her, she was just as lovely as he had remembered and a rush of joy went through him knowing that she was indeed truly still alive. He took a step forward and opened his mouth to call to her when he felt two strong hands grab hold of him, one on his neck and the other over his mouth, pulling him backwards into the pitch black.

"Good evening, Gerard. I was told there was a visitor here for me?" Christine said heading towards the man at the front desk.

"Yes, he is right over …." Gerard looked over to where the man had been standing just moments ago and gave a confused shrug. "He was just right over there. Funny, I didn't see him leave."

"Did he give his name?" She asked, now more curious than ever.

"No, he just said he was a friend from your past." Gerard's eyes kept darting around the room as if he expected the man to suddenly appear from behind a statue or something.

"Thank you, Gerard. Please let me know if he calls again." She told him as she walked towards the door to leave. She was now becoming a little worried. A Middle Eastern man from her past…she prayed it was not Jamal!

Kas had no time to struggle or fight, not that it would have done much good for the grip his attacker had on his throat was quite deadly and any resistance would have been fatal. Kas suddenly wished he had thought to learn the French words for 'please do not kill me'. But before he could truly begin to panic he heard a very familiar voice whisper in his hear.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Erik asked, slipping back into Persian as he spoke to his former employee. Once he felt the man relax he released him from his grip and spun him around to look at him.

Kas was still shaken and the fact that he was in the dark did not help his nerves, but he knew he was at last in the presence of the man he sought and that removed a large weight off his shoulders.

"I came to find you, oh dark Angel." He said, following his lead and keeping his voice low.

"I told you to call me Erik. I am not the Angel of Doom here, but if you do not explain your purpose immediately I may be tempted to reprise my role just for this occasion." Erik threatened, more confused than angry.

"I bring word to you from Persia. Queen Leyla sends news…about Christine." Kas explained. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and he could now make out the shape of the man before him as well as his ever present white mask. "I have been sent with joyous news."

Erik was still reeling from the overheard conversation between Raoul and Madame Giry and now he had to deal with another errant Persian…he needed a drink.

"Come, this is not the place for such speech." He told the man as he began dragging him towards his lair.

Nadir sat in Erik's large chair by the fireplace with his feet on the coffee table and waiting for his friend to return from his lesson with Christine. He knew that this unexpected special performance had sped things up for Erik's plans and he had asked Nadir to be on hand more often just in case something came up. So while he waited he helped h himself to Erik's best wine. He was sure his masked friend wouldn't mind. Besides, he owed it to him after making him wear that blasted horse outfit.

Nadir had just taken a rather large sip and was savoring the flavor on his tongue when he heard Erik come bursting through the door…and he seemed to be speaking to someone.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, you almost ruined all my plans!" Erik bellowed as he shoved the poor confused Kas into the sitting room.

Nadir just about spit the wine out of his mouth at the sight of the familiar man, but instead gulped it down as he choked on it slightly.

"Kas?" He said in disbelief and rose to greet the man warmly. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"That is what I have been trying to ascertain!" Erik said, grabbing the bottle of wine off the table and pouring himself a glass and drinking it down in one gulp. "I found him standing in the foyer of the Opera House of all places and he was about to ruin everything!"

"I told you I came to deliver an important message from Queen Leyla." Kas began once more, reaching into his bag to retrieve the letter she had given him from Christine. "It is my happy duty to inform you that your wife, Christine, is alive."

"I already know that!" Erik told him, none too kindly.

Kas looked up at him in shock, his hand ceasing its search for the letter.

"You…you know she is alive?" Kas asked, all the wind taken from his sails.

"Yes, my friend." Nadir said, placing his hand gently on the bewildered man's shoulder. "We found out quite by accident when she began to work here at the Opera House. It was quite a shock to learn that the Shahbanu had lied to us about her death."

"Then I came all this way….for nothing?" Kas almost looked as though he were going to cry.

"It would seem so." Erik said, still frustrated. "Wouldn't a letter have been more easily sent than a man? What was Leyla thinking?"

"She did not wish the information to fall into the wrong hands, so I came myself to deliver the message…and to fulfill a debt." Kas told them, now looking directly at Erik.

"What debt? You owe me nothing and I thought I made that quite clear when I left Persia." Erik told him, feeling very uncomfortable with the look he was now receiving from Kas.

"It is not _my_ debt but that of my wife…Parvani." He explained, now dropping to his knees in front of Erik, his head bowed in gratitude.

Erik took a step back and looked at Nadir for help in explaining this, but his friend just shrugged his shoulders, seemingly as bewildered as he was.

"Why would your wife owe _me _anything?" Erik asked, wracking his brain as he tried to recall this woman he was apparently supposed to know.

"She was the girl from the house of slaves that was presented to you by the Shah when you first arrived in Persia. You could have taken her as your own, as was your right, but instead you set her free. You gave her back her life and to my infinite joy she chose to share it with me. For that I am eternally grateful and would have traveled to the ends of the earth to repay the kindness you bestowed upon my love. Give the word and I will be your willing slave for life, oh dark Angel."

Erik was stunned into silence. He had completely forgotten all about that little slave girl from so many years ago. He recalled that she had been a very pretty thing, quite a dark beauty in fact. Erik found his mouth turning up into a smile as he rememberedt how he had threatened her to make good choices for her life and apparently she had, for he could think of no better mate for her than Kas. What a coincidence that he should have chosen this man to worked for him without knowing of the history he had with his wife. He could tell that Nadir too remembered Kas' wife; him being the one who had painstakingly explained the customs of the land that day in regards to refusing a slave girl and what horrible fate awaited her for being dishonored in that way. Erik had never told Nadir that he had gone after her the following day and righted that wrong by granting her freedom. Erik was not happy about the prospect that he might now have to endure his Persian friend's words of praise and approval when they were alone later. Great, that was just what he needed.

"Rise from the floor, Kas. There is no debt; you are not to be in subjection to me or anyone else. I release you of any commitment you imagine exists for I do not require your servitude over this matter. It pleases me to know the girl chose wisely when selecting her husband and I wish the two of you much happiness. Although from the sound of it you already have found much pleasure with each other…six children in seven years?" Erik chuckled.

Kas slowly rose from the floor but there was still admiration shining in his eyes as he looked at Erik.

"I am still prepared to be of some service to you while I am here, even if you have already reunited with your Christine." Kas told him. "And if you knew she is alive, why did you prevent me from speaking with her back there. I would very much like to convey my queen's greetings to her in person."

"While we are very much aware of her being alive, she has yet to learn that Erik or I survived our departure from Persia." Nadir explained to him.

"Why have you not told her of this?" Kas asked, quite perplexed. "Why would you let her remain in the dark about such an important matter?"

"Yes Erik….why?" Nadir asked innocently as he too turned to look at his masked friend.

Erik only glared at the two men with seething eyes, daring them to say another word to him right then. They both thought better of it and remained silent.

"I will be revealing all to her in three days. In the meantime I must make arrangements to ensure that my plan goes off without a hitch. And I am going to need the help of both of you, as well as Darius, to pull this off. Do I have your support or would you rather stand there and ask foolish questions of me until I grow impatient and snap your necks?" Erik asked none too kindly.

"Erik, you know you have our support." Nadir said with a sigh, speaking for the three of them, Darius included. "Simply tell us what you need."

"What I _need_ is for that blasted boy of a Vicomte to wither away and die!" Erik said, taking the wine glass still in his hand and slamming it into the fireplace, making the flames leap higher as they licked up the remaining alcohol. "I just overhead him telling Madame Giry he plans to propose very soon. He is going to ask my wife to marry him!"

Kas became quite indignant at this news, not fully understanding the circumstances behind it.

"That swine! Allow me to gut the man for you, oh dark one…I mean Erik." He corrected himself, reaching down to remove his hidden dagger from his boot. "It would please me greatly to defend the honor of Christine once more."

"Now just hold your horses, Kas." Nadir told the young man, looking over at Erik and giving him a look of death should he say anything about his use of the word horse. "As I keep trying to remind Erik, this is not Persia and they take a rather dim view of wanton killing around here. The last thing we need is a dead Vicomte showing up on the Opera House steps. It would certainly not be good for business, not to mention my nerves."

"And so you would stand by and let this nave make advances towards the wife of your friend without doing something. He should die for his transgressions!" Kas said adamantly.

"Finally! Someone who sees things my way!" Erik said quite happily, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Nadir with satisfaction.

"Now don't get him started." Nadir said, pointing his finger at Kas and then at Erik. "There will be no killing, is that understood?!"

It was quite in the room for a moment before both men nodded their agreement, none to happily though.

"Now that we have that settled. Care to enlighten us on your big master plan to win back your bride?" Nadir asked, sitting down on the sofa and looking at Erik expectantly. Kas followed suit, only too happy to be let in on the intricate plans of this genius mastermind.

Hours later Nadir left Erik's lair with Kas in tow, telling the young Persian that he could have the room that Erik had vacated when he moved out of the flat and under the Opera House. He knew that Darius would be very happy to see his old friend as well. He promised Erik that all three would be back bright and early to begin the implementation of his plans since they only had two days left to get ready. Nadir was very glad of this however…it had been far too long in coming and his poor nerves were shot.

After they left Erik stood in front of the fireplace and stared at the flickering flames. It sickened him to think of his Christine wearing another man's ring. A ring he had sworn to place on her finger when they were remarried in Paris. Now that seemed like such a long ago dream and it made him sad to think there was even the slightest chance it may never happen. His mind and heart were in turmoil, unable to make heads or tails of all the information he had been handed over the past month. Christine confessed that she still loved him…or at least the memory of him, while at the same time quite adamantly refusing to part from her lover Charles. And then Raoul enters the picture, that foolish boy with his bright smile and flawless features, taunting Erik with all that he knew he could never offer her. But the straw that apparently broke the camel's back was how Christine suddenly seemed to start to flirt with him…as the Phantom. Was she now somehow infatuated with his secret persona as well? And yet through it all…his love for her never wavered, not once did he think less of her and found he wanted her even more. Had his solitude finally driven him mad?

"Oh Christine!" He moaned as he reached up and touched the locket that still hung on the Persian monkey. He then looked over at the many drawings and paintings of her that lined the walls all around him. She was in his mind and his heart and he knew she would never leave. "Just a few more days, my love. Only a few more days and all our dreams will be fulfilled." He swore to her.

**Only a few more chapters too! (about 5 I should say) Tomorrow you will get something you have been waiting a long time for. See, I do fulfill my promises. Happy endings are on the horizon. **

**So what did you think? **

**Did you like the scene with Erik, Meg and Christine on stage?**

**How about dear sweet Kas wandering around town?**

**Erik and Christine's talk in her dressing room?**

**How Erik thought it was Nadir and then had to snatch poor Kas before he messed everything up?**

**And poor Kas with his 'old news'…and the stuff about his wife and Erik?**


	46. Chapter 46

**OK, I have plans tonight and I will NOT be able to post at 7:00pm like usual and so many have begged and begged for this chapter that I have decided to post it WAY early just to make you happy. I hope you are still happy by the end of it. I promised you something you have been waiting for…I just hope it is what you are expecting or at least you like it. **

**I am sure you will let me know…ha ha**

Chapter 46

The day of the special performance dawned and Christine woke bright and early with great anticipation. This was the day…the day she would not only fulfill her promise to Erik and perform on stage at the Paris Opera House, but also the day she would finally learn who her Phantom man was. The tingle of anticipation was almost more than she could stand. She knew she would not be singing center stage like Erik had dreamed for her, but tonight she would be on stage none the less and perhaps one day work up to more.

Christine got out of bed and dressed for the day, taking special care with her appearance and then laughing at herself over her vanity. Did her Phantom even notice when she wore her hair differently or if she applied her make up just so? It was foolish of her to even care if he did or not…but she did. Reaching into the drawer of her make up table she pulled out the long box that housed her most prize possession, and holding it to her heart for a moment she closed her eyes and thought of Erik. Oh how she still adored him. His smile, his eyes, his hands and of course the way he loved her.

Theirs had been such a whirlwind romance, a love born out of necessity and need. They had clung to one another like two leaves caught in the same windstorm, their lives tossed about as if out of their control. But through it all they had found one another to be their missing half, soul mates ripped apart from the beginning of time and only made whole once more when in each others arms. She had never dreamed that anything could have torn them apart, nothing could have separated them. But she had been wrong…or had she? That small voice in the back of her mind kept whispering to her of the chance that this Phantom could somehow be her Erik. Somehow…but so highly unlikely that she dared not even listen to it. It would hurt far too much if she were wrong. And yet, if she was right, then why was he hiding from her? Why would he have abandoned her like that only to return and hide behind a mask once more… but this time a mask of his own devising? Her heart and mind were so conflicted and confused that it made her angry just to think about it.

"Mama!" She heard from behind her as the door burst open and Charles came rushing in to greet her. She still marveled how just the sound of his voice had the power to bring a smile to her lips no matter how upset she was. "Today you sing at the Opera!"

"Yes, today is the big day." She agreed, scooping him up and placing him on her lap as she tried to tame his unruly hair.

"I wish I could hear you sing tonight." He said in a pouting voice, trying to brush her hand away from his head in childlike annoyance.

"I wish you could too, but I am afraid they do not allow children at the Opera. Perhaps when I get home I will give you a private showing of what I did on stage." She offered, making the little boy's eyes shine. She knew it would not take long to reprise her roll since she only got to sing two songs with the choirs and they were very short ones at that.

"I could play for you while you sing." He volunteered, the hope in his voice quite evident. He had been playing his piano every day for hours and was becoming more and more proficient at it. Christine only wished she had the ability to teach him how to read music so he could indeed accompany her in some of the songs she needed to rehearse. Her mind began to wander to thoughts of her Phantom…did he know how to play as well as teach the art of singing? Perhaps he might be the one she could ask to teach her son? But no…he did not seem very keen on the idea of her having a child so she quickly ruled that out.

"You can play for me anytime, my love. Your music is so beautiful and it makes me so very happy to hear it." She told him, finally giving up on fixing his sleep tussled hair as she kissed the top of his head.

"Just like Papa's music?" He asked, turning around to look at her hopefully.

"Yes, just like your father's music." She assured him. "Now go get yourself dressed and we will have some breakfast before Marie comes." She told him, setting him down and giving him a pat on his backside to hurry him along.

Her thoughts returned to the conversation she had with Marie the other day when she had returned home to learn that this mysterious foreigner had come looking for her at her house as well. Fear had griped her heart as her thoughts turned to the safety of her son. What did this person what? When asked to describe him, Marie's description did not match that of Jamal. In truth I sounded more like Kas…but why on earth would he be in Paris? To be on the safe side she instructed Marie not to open the door to anyone she did not know from now on. And hopefully they had seen the last of this man who had been searching for her.

Christine tried to push such fearful thoughts from her mind and instead headed down to make breakfast for the two of them. She needed to focus on the opera tonight and the fact that she would at last learn who the Phantom really was.

_Yes indeed_, she thought to herself, _tonight was going to be a very big night_.

Erik too was already up and about, hardly having slept a wink the night before in anticipation of the evening's festivities. He knew that Christine would perform magnificently; his only concern was that she might continue to doubt her own abilities and he needed to make sure that she understood her potential. Erik tried to eat a little bit of breakfast, but his stomach was too much in knots to accommodate any food. This was fine, he hardly ate anyway and without anyone there to coax him into it he often avoided eating for days. Music had been his mainstay for most of his life, before Christine came into it, and once she had left his body fell right back into that same pattern. But soon, very soon he may yet again have to readjust many of his daily habits to accommodate his lovely and insistent bride.

Once more Erik's thought turned back to his short time of bliss in Persia. She had been so kind, so giving and he now found it almost impossible to believe he had survived those last four years without her beside him. Would she be there again tonight…at his side where she was meant to be? Erik could hardly wait to find out.

Nadir, Darius and Kas had promised to arrive by noon, ready to implement their plan and help Erik once and for all reclaim his Christine. He only had to bide his time for a few more hours and then the trap would be sprung. Oh the wait was going to kill him for sure.

The day went by so quickly with all there was left to do and between rehearsals, last minute costume fittings and frantic instructions from Monsieur Rayer, Christine felt as if she had no time to take a breath. Everyone worked very hard, going over lines and dance steps, everyone but Carlotta. She chose to stay at home and rest the day away, claiming that this was how she prepared herself for a performance. Christine thought it was foolish, but it was not as if Carlotta cared what she thought. All too soon it was five o'clock and her instincts were to slip away to her dressing room for her usually singing lessons. But he would not be there tonight…would he? Her Phantom said she would not see him again until after the performance. And she knew he had meant that literally…that she would actually _see_ him. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought, that she would have all her questions answered before the end of the day. Before the sun rose the following morning her life could very well be changed forever…she only hoped it would be a change for the better.

"So does everyone know what they are to do?" Erik asked, looking at the three men standing in his sitting room, each with a determined look on their face.

"I believe the plan is quite easy to follow, Erik." Nadir said, rolling his eyes as if he felt much underestimated. "As long as you can control yourself I think we should all be fine."

"I do not worry about my end…it is you that concerns me." Erik countered, but he couldn't help but smirk a little at the look Nadir had given him. He just wished for everything to go perfectly for once and he was over thinking everything.

"Darius, the whole plan hinges on the ability for you and Kas to get your part done swiftly and efficiently. I am counting on you." Erik told the men, both beaming at the confidence he was showing in them.

"We will not let you down, Erik." Darius assured him, giving a slight bow. He had never quite gotten over the whole servant attitude, continuing to call Nadir master, even if it grated on Erik's nerves every time he heard it.

"I am sure you will perform your task admirably. Now, off with you and we will see you at intermission." Erik told them, not wishing to keep them any longer.

The two men were about to leave when Kas stopped and turned back around.

"Erik…I failed to give this to you the other day in all the excitement of our meeting. Queen Leyla sent it with me to show you as proof that Christine was still alive, but since you already knew this, it slipped my mind. I do not know what it says for she wrote it in English, but it is most assuredly from Christine so I think it only right that you should have it." He took out the letter he had carried with him for weeks and handed it over to Erik. And with a bow, he too left the lair and headed up top with Darius.

Erik held the envelope and looked at her delicate hand writing on the front. Yes, if he had not known that she was indeed alive, this small letter would have brought him more joy than he could have ever imagined. But now all he knew was he needed to get to Madam Giry and deliver a message of his own. So sticking the letter inside his breast pocket he looked over at Nadir.

"This is it." He told his friend solemnly.

"And I has been too long in coming, if you ask me." The Persian agreed with a smile.

"I will see you back here in one hour." He told him.

And with a nod the two men parted ways.

Madame Giry was standing at the back of the stage watching her dancers warming up and going over last minute rehearsals when she heard his voice in her ear.

"_Madame Giry…I would like to speak with you in Box five, if you please_." The oh so familiar voice said to her, causing her to jump and place her hand over her heart. She thought by now she might have become used to the Ghost's unexpected voice or commands but each time it filled her with fear and dread to be summoned by this unseen specter.

So without a word she slipped away and made her way to Box 5 and the secret meeting. Once there she sat down like she always did and waited for further instructions. She did not have to wait long.

"_I am here to inform you that Signora Carlotta will not be performing tonight." _The disembodied voice told her, coming from everywhere around her at once.

"What?" Madame Giry gasped, more shocked by his words than the voice itself. "What shall we do…the production…the patrons?"

"_Do not fret; I have taken care of the situation. Miss Christine Daae is more than capable of assuming the role and fulfilling the part of Marguerite in tonight's performance. I know this to be true and I expect you to convince the managers of this as well. I will not be pleased if my wishes are not carried out in this matter. And you would not like to see me when I am displeased, would you Madame Giry_?" His voice had grown very low and threatening.

"I…no…certainly not." She assured him, placing her hand over her mouth in panic.

"_Good. The managers will be informed shortly of Carlotta's unexpected absence tonight and I expect you to be on hand to assure them that the show must go on…with Christine taking center stage. I have worked very hard to perfect her voice and I assure you that the audience will not be disappointed. Have I made myself perfectly clear on the matter_?" Erik asked, knowing his wishes would be obeyed.

"Very much so…I assure you, Monsieur Opera Ghost." She told him, rising quickly as if she were in a hurry to fulfill his request. She stopped though and looked around nervously. "Is…is that all?" She asked hopefully.

"_Yes, Madam Giry. You are excused_." He almost laughed, seeing as how the elderly lady's large round eyes were almost begging to be released from the confining box.

As she scurried away he had to chuckle to himself…_yes the plan was in motion._

Darius and Kas eyed each other nervously as they knocked loudly on the door in front of them. Darius cleared his throat and waited for the large wooden impediment to open.

"May I help you?" A pinched faced lady asked as she poked her head out of the door just a crack.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle." He said in his now flawless French, even if his Persian accent still remained. "We were sent by the Opera House to transport Signora Carlotta for tonight's performance."

The older lady looked at the two men and gave a shrug before shutting the door and going to inform her mistress that a carriage was waiting for her.

"What is this Carlotta like?" Kas asked Darius, wishing to know what to expect.

"I have never met her myself, but my master Nadir says she has the temperament of a cow and sings like a frog. So with those two descriptions, I would not expect much." He laughed, the two having slipped back into Persian quite easily.

"I am beginning to think that Erik gave us the worst job of all." Kas laughed, shuttering to think of what might soon come out of the door. When it did open and Carlotta stepped out, he found that his expectations were spot on. She was a cow.

"A personal carriage just for me?" She asked, looking all proud and haughty. "The managers must truly favor me if they send such a beautiful carriage to fetch me in." Carlotta gloated; thrusting a brown leather trunk into Kas' hands as she tossed her fur stole over her shoulder and followed Darius to the rig. She stopped and waited for him to take her outstretched hand and help her inside, settling herself down on the plush seat as he shut the door behind her.

Kas lashed the trunk on the back and stifled a laugh as he saw Darius roll his eyes in annoyance as he climbed up into the driver's seat and flicked the reigns. Kas stood at the back of the carriage, a sly smile on his face as they headed out. Carlotta was in for a big surprise.

Nadir walked into the foyer of the Opera House, saying he had an urgent message to deliver to the two managers. Gerard was only too happy to give him directions and then dismiss the strange man since he was quite busy instructing his ushers on how to take tickets and show the guests to their seats. Nadir made his way up the grand staircase and down the hall to the left just as the man had told him. Getting around such a large building was quite tedious and he thought about how much more direct Erik's secret passages seemed to be. Soon he was able to locate the room in question and knocked loudly on the door and waited for admittance.

"Enter." Came the call from inside, so he did as directed and pushed it open. Inside he found both Andre and Firmin looking at several letters and trying to decide which patrons needed to be handled with the most care this evening and who should be seated in which box. As long as they left Box 5 empty, Nadir was sure that Erik couldn't care less where they seated anyone else.

"Good evening, Monsieurs. I have an important letter I was instructed to deliver to you." He said, giving a stiff bow and holding out the envelope.

"A letter…from whom?" Andre asked, taking it and examining the writing. It appeared to be in Carlotta's script.

"I am only the messenger, Monsieur, I do not know whom it was who asked me to deliver it." Nadir said, feigning ignorance on the matter.

Andre ripped it open and nearly fell backwards from shock as he read what it said.

"What is it man?" Firmin asked, seeing how his partner had gone white as a sheet.

"Carlotta….she….she is not coming tonight!" He gasped, sitting down in his chair as Firmin grabbed the letter and read it for himself. Andre fanned himself with the end of his cravat in hopes of remaining conscious.

"No...this cannot be! She is eloping tonight with her lover?" Firmin took the note and ripped it up into small pieces and threw them in the air. "We are ruined…ruined! How could she do this to us?"

Just then, as if she had been waiting just outside for her cue to enter, and perhaps she had, Madame Giry came in and cleared her throat.

"If you will pardon me, Monsieurs, I happen to know that the understudy, Miss Daae, is prepared to take over the role." She assured the two distraught men.

"The understudy? At a gala performance such as this? Are you mad?"

"Please let me assure you that Miss Daae is quite capable of taking Carlotta's place tonight. She knows the role and her voice has greatly improved since you heard her last. Let her sing for you tonight, for she has been well taught." Madame Giry insisted, her voice firm and full of conviction.

Nadir smiled at the elderly lady, giving a nod of approval at her acting skills.

"Well we seem to have no choice in the matter. Canceling the show would be impossible and without a diva to play Marguerite then there would be no production at all!" Firmin fumed. "Go and inform Miss Daae of the change in plans and get her down to wardrobe and make up. The curtain goes up in less than two hours!"

Madame Giry nodded and turned to leave, followed by Nadir as the two men continued to fuss and sputter behind them.

"You did a fine job." Nadir complimented the older woman as they left.

"Oh…and what would you know of it, Monsieur?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I assure you. I know no more than you, Madame." Nadir said, with a wink of his eye as he turned and left the perplexed woman to stand there and wonder.

Christine was standing with the other members of the choir, as well as Meg when Madame Giry approached her.

"Come Christine, your presence is required in wardrobe." She told the girl as she took her hand and began to lead her away.

"Wardrobe? But I am already in costume." She protested, indicating her outfit that matched the other members of the chorus.

"Not if you are going to be playing Marguerite tonight, you are not." Madame Giry told her.

"What?!" Christine gasped coming to a halt so suddenly that Meg, who had been following, plowed into her. "I cannot play Marguerite…that is Carlotta's role."

"Carlotta is unavailable this evening and you will be taking her place. You are her understudy after all, are you not?" She pointed out.

"Oh Christine!" Meg squealed with excitement grabbing her friends arm. "This is your big chance. You will be singing center stage tonight!"

"I…I can't. I am not ready." She protested, her hand going to her throat in terror.

"I have it on good authority that you are ready and that you will do very well tonight." Madame Giry said solemnly. "Your tutor has assured me of this and thus I have convinced the managers. He wishes for you to perform tonight and I do not think that even you will disobey his wishes. Now come, we have to get you dressed."

Now Christine was speechless. Her Phantom had arranged this? He wished for her to sing tonight? What had happened to Carlotta? A new fear gripped her heart as she once more let her herself be lead obediently down the hall to wardrobe. She hardly noticed when she was stripped of her choir outfit and stepped into the one Marguerite would wear in act one, her mind was so full of questions and fear. How could this be happening? It was all too sudden and she was so afraid she would not be able to sing a note. She needed to speak to him, she needed to hear his voice and have him reassure her. She needed her Phantom!

The moment they were done with her and she was released from wardrobe she ran to her dressing room, praying that he would be there. Once inside she began calling to him frantically.

"Phantom! Phantom, please answer me. I need you!" She pleaded, spinning around as she looked everywhere at once.

"Calm yourself, Christine. I am here." Erik said soothingly, hearing the anxiety in her voice.

"What have you done? I am to go on in Carlotta's place tonight…I am to play Marguerite." She cried, her hand going to her wildly beating heart.

"Yes, just as it should be. You were born to sing center stage and isn't this what we have been working towards these past weeks? I would think you might have realized this, Christine." He said, his voice taking on an almost playful tone.

"But Carlotta…" She persisted.

"I have done nothing to her, if that is what worries you." He now sounded a little bit hurt by her question. "The managers have received a letter saying she has eloped. Am I now to be blamed for the bloom of love in an insatiable couple as well?" Erik lied, his lips unable to keep the smile at bay.

"I…I suppose not. But Phantom….I can't go on tonight. I am not ready."

"Yes you are, Christine." Erik told her, using his most persuasive tone, willing her to believe every word he now said. "You have surpassed even my expectations in your training and voice. I have already told you that you are more than ready to take up your rightful role as diva of this Opera House. That your voice is perfection itself and you will bring down the house with the thundering applause tonight. Do you not trust the words of your Phantom?"

"I do trust you." She told him, all her nervous shaking suddenly disappearing. "And when the curtain falls tonight…you will come to me?"

"Yes, my dear. I will appear to you tonight." He vowed. "But only if you believe in yourself and sing."

"I will sing, if that is what you wish." Christine told him. She had no idea how but his words and voice had caused such a calmness to come over her that she knew in her heart that she could do this. That she wouldn't freeze up…she would sing.

"That is my girl." He praised, his heart swelling with pride over her new found confidence. "I will be with you every moment tonight, Christie. You will never be out of my watchful gaze. And if you become nervous…know that I am right there beside you."

"Thank you, Phantom." She said, her chin coming up as she brought herself up to full height. "I am ready now. May I have a few moments to myself to prepare?"

"Of course. I will see you after the performance." And then Erik went silent. He did not move from his spot however, still continuing his loving gaze as she stood there for moment more. He knew he should shut the panel on the mirror and give her the privacy she requested but he could not take his eyes off of his brave little wife.

Believing she was now alone, Christine walked over to the bag she had brought with her that morning and pulled out the long slender box and walked to her dressing table. Sitting down she slowly opened the container and stared at the necklace that lay before her. She let her fingers run over the large ruby stone as a tear slipped from her eye and ran down her cheek before she wiped it away. Taking the necklace out, she reached around and fastened it in place and then stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of her.

"Tonight I fulfill my promise to you Erik. Tonight I sing for you and you alone, my love." And standing up with confidence she tucked the gem beneath the neckline of her costume and quickly departed from the room, her steps sure and resolute.

Erik had not realized that he had been holding his breath until his lungs screamed to release the pent up air they had been containing and he gasped for oxygen to keep from seeing spots. _The necklace_. The ruby necklace he had given her so many years ago…she had kept it. He thought of all Christine had told Meg she had gone through, living on the street, begging for food and yet she had not parted with the token she had deemed the symbol of their marriage. She had kept it all this time and Erik could hold back his tears no longer. He sat in the darkness of the cave and wept. They were tears of joy, tears of sorrow and regret but mostly he cried tears of love. She would sing for _him_ tonight. Not her Charles, or Raoul or even her unseen Phantom. No, tonight she would sing for Erik…_her husband_.

Nadir waited for Erik in his sitting room, watching the log burn in the fireplace as he contemplated the night's production. He had to admit that he was very happy to be watching it from Box 5 instead of the seats he had originally purchased down in the orchestra. However as just a mere ticket holder for the season, he certainly would not have been permitted to attend _this_ special gala he bemused. Well he was going to be seeing it anyway, he smiled proudly. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Erik entering the room, and Nadir noticed that his face was oddly stoic for a man who was on the verge of at last getting his heart's desire.

"Has something gone wrong?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"No…all is fine." Erik said, somewhat distracted.

"Then why do you seem subdued?" Nadir persisted as Erik came to stand beside him, leaning his arm across the mantel as he too stared down at the flickering flames.

"She…she still loves me." Erik said quietly. "She kept the ruby necklace I gave her when I sent her away. She never got rid of it or sold it, no matter how desperate she had become. She wears it now and she says that tonight she sings for me…only me."

Nadir gave a very wide and knowing smile as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I never doubted it for a moment. You two shared a love that transcends time and distance. Her love for you has remained as steadfast as the love you still carry for her. I have seen many things in my time, both cruel and beautiful, but the love I saw between the two of you was greater than anything I had witnessed before. I have no doubt that after tonight you two will be able to work out any problems this separation has caused and you will once more be the idyllic couple you once were back in Persia." He got a wicked gleam in his eye as he added. "And if not, I will do as I threatened before and lock you two in a room together until you come to your senses."

This got the desired reaction and though Erik did not take his eyes off the fire, a slight smile did grace his lips.

"I would like to see you try and lock me up anywhere, Daroga." He said, his voice now hinting at humor. "Although, I must admit that if I were willing to allow such a thing, being sequestered in a room alone with Christine would be your best bet."

"Well, let's just hope it does not come to that." Nadir laughed, walking over to where his dress coat lay and began slipping it on. "Shall we go then; I do not want to miss the orchestra warming up."

"Yes, this is one performance I do not intend on being late for." Erik agreed, but as he turned the envelope that Kas had given him earlier rustled in his pocket and he remembered he had wanted to read it. "One moment, my friend." He said as he took it out and ran his fingers over her lovely handwriting on the outside before he removed her letter and began to read.

**_My dear friend Leyla,_**

**_ I hope this letter reaches you safely for I do so wish to express my sincerest happiness over the news that you have found contentment in your life. I was told just recently of your change in circumstances and I am so overjoyed to hear of your marriage and the fact that your son will one day be the next Shah. _**

**_ As happy as I am for you I am also in desperate need of your help. I wish for news of what had become of my dearest Erik as well as our friend Nadir. I daily grieve over the loss of my husband and any news you can provide of his fate would be a comfort to me as well as the child he blessed me with before his death._**

Erik's mind went completely blank at that moment…he ceased to be able to comprehend words or letters and he almost dropped the paper from his hand. A _child_? His child? He couldn't believe what he had just read! Quickly he went back over the last few words, reading them again and again as he desperately tried to understand their meaning. A child! Suddenly he could not read fast enough, wanting to know more.

**_Just as you had predicted, Erik and I conceived a son out of love just before my being sent from Persia and he has become the joy of my life. Each day he grows to resemble my beloved Erik in so many ways and I thank the heavens he was sent to me in such a dark moment to lift my spirits._**

Not just a child…a son! He had _a son_. Erik must have let out some cry of anguish over this news because Nadir looked over at him with concern on his face.

"Erik…is something wrong?" He asked, but with a frantic wave of his hand, Erik silenced his quarries as he continued to read on.

**_I long to tell my son of his father's last days and how he had bravely risked his life to save not only mine, but in turn that of our unborn child. Please send word back if you can and I look forward to once more renewing our friendship that I hold so dear. _**

**_ Your dearest friend,_**

**_ Christine Daae_**

Now that he had finished the letter he could hold in his grief no longer. Christine had not only survived the last four years on her own, she had borne him a son as well. A son…his son! Sinking to the floor and bowing his head he let out a cry of anguish, resting his palms on the floor in order to keep himself from completely collapsing.

"Erik…what has happened?" Nadir was immediacy at his side, overcome with worry for his tormented friend. "What was in the letter?"

Erik could not find the words and even if he could he doubted he would have been able to articulate them over the sobs that now wracked his body. He had a child all this time and he had not known it? Without lifting his head or turning to look at him, Erik handed the letter to Nadir, allowing him to read the accusing words himself.

It did not take long before the Persian too was gasping in shock and reaching out a hand to steady himself against falling.

"A child…Christine has a child?" He looked over the letter once more as a broad smile spread across his face. "You have a son my friend…you are a father."

"How Nadir?" Erik managed to ask. "How can I be this child's father if I have never held him…never even seen him."

"Well if you need me to explain the _how_ part to you then I really think we need to pour a drink first…" Nadir began, the humor in is voice not sitting well with Erik at the moment.

"Damn it Nadir, I am serious. I never wanted a child and I took precautions to make sure it did not happen. I would never risk passing on this legacy of horror to an innocent child." He looked up in panic as he grabbed the letter back and scanned her words again. "She does not say if the boy is scarred…she only says he resembles me. Me! What does that mean, Nadir? Was my son cursed at birth as I was?"

"I do not know, my friend. In all the time I watched Christine's apartment building I never saw her with a child." Nadir told him, feeling helpless to reassure him either way.

"Perhaps he is disfigured then and she must keep him hidden away to protect him from the cruelty he will undoubtedly face. My son will live the same lonely existence as I have…shunned by a world that will hate him." Once more Erik let out a strangled cry as he rose to his feet and began to storm around the room in rage, tables being overturned and objects flung aside in his madness. "I will kill any who dares to hurt or torment him…I will protect him from the stares and the humiliation…he will never know the pain of a fist or the sting of the lash, this I swear on my life, Nadir. I will kill them all before they touch him!"

Nadir was afraid to approach him in this state and so he let Erik continue his rant, flinching at the force of his ire. When at last he seemed to calm down, having pounded his fists against the wall until the wood had given way in splinters and he now rested his forehead against it as he drew ragged breaths. Nadir slowly approached his overwrought friend and placed his hand on his shoulder in an act of comfort.

"Your child will not have the same fate that you were forced to endure. Unlike you, he has two loving parents who will shield him from the things you faced in life. You will be his protector, his champion and he will know the joys of love and acceptance from both his mother and his father." Nadir assured him.

"What if she hates me for it, Nadir?" Erik asked, turning his head to look at him with pleading eyes. "What if she blames me for our son's deformities?"

"From what I just read, there is no blame, no hate." Nadir pointed out. "Christine loves that boy like a mother should, unconditionally. But you must keep in mind that we do not have any proof that your son is anything but perfect. You only assume the worst because that is all you have known in life. But with Christine you found peace and happiness…why would that not continue and extend to a child you two created together. You need to proceed with your plan, reveal yourself to Christine tonight and find the answers you seek. Tonight you will know the truth."

Erik stood up straight, his posture returning to the confident and self-assured Opera Ghost that Nadir had come to recognize.

"Yes…I _must_ speak with Christine. I have to tell her I am alive and beg her forgiveness for all that she was forced to suffered alone over the last four years. I must see her." He said, his voice becoming low and methodical.

"Well you will have to resign yourself to seeing her only on stage for the next two hours, for the curtain will rise in only a few minutes. We best hurry if we do not want to miss it." Nadir warned, looking at his pocket watch.

"Then let us go. My Christine awaits." Erik nodded, grabbing his cloak and heading out the door with a renewed scenes of determination.

Tonight this charade would be ended!

**Soooo? Was it OK? Was it enough of a reveal to make you happy?**

**Now you know why I made Kas come all that way, right? And yes, by the next chapter she will 'see' him….I promise.**

**Man I need to write fast…I only have this chapter and one more wrote, so I better get on the ball before I keep you all waiting!**

**Now please tell me what you thought of it all.**

**The plan, the letter, Erik's reaction…everything…..**


	47. Chapter 47

**Time for another installment of "Will he or won't she" ha ha. But I assure you that they will. Now from here on out I will be ending things on the edge of cliffs….NOT because I am mean or anything – well I am a little bit – but because so many exciting things are happening so fast that it just can't be helped! Honest! Just warning you. But to make up for it I am adding something special at the end of this chapter – kind of a "movie preview" of sorts. So stay tuned!**

**Also, to: Guest, Heart of Books – I would love to respond to your request but you first need to make an account and contact me privately about it. It is free to sign up and makes things so much more fun! I will wait to hear from you.**

Chapter 47

"You fools! You imbeciles!" Carlotta screamed, sticking her head out of the carriage window to voice her displeasure. "We are stuck in the mud, miles from the Opera House and I am meant to be on stage in mere moments!"

"Your pardon, Signora. We are unable to dislodge the carriage and the wheel appears to be very loose. It may even come off if we tried to get it unstuck." Darius explained, trying his best to sound apologetic. It was not very easy however with Kas laughing quietly as he held the horses still at the front of the carriage.

"I do not care what you have to do, just get me out of this mud and to the Opera House…now!" She fumed, sitting back in the coach as a string of curse words sprang from her thin lips.

Darius turned around and walked up to where Kas stood, still laughing at the rants of the diva.

"I do not understand all she is saying, but I can catch enough to know that she is not happy with us." Kas grinned.

"It is probably best that you don't know, for that woman has a mouth on her that would make a hardened sailor blush." Darius told him, beginning to laugh as well. "I think Erik will enjoy hearing this story when we get back."

"Speaking of, how long do we need to stay here with her?" Kas asked.

"I would think just as long as it takes us to unhitch the horses and ride away." Darius said with a gleam in his eye.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kas laughed, his hands moving swiftly to the leather straps that connected the horses to the carriage.

Erik and Nadir slipped into the empty Box 5 just as the lights dimmed and the overture started. Nadir could tell that no matter how much Erik was trying to seem calm; this was going to be the longest two hours of his life. He had not said one word on the way up from the lair and he now sat rigidly in the seat next to him, staring straight at the stage as if any moment it was going to burst into flames. He truly felt pity for his friend.

Erik looked at the stage and knew that any minute the curtain would rise and he would be living out a dream that had begun back in Persia. Four long years ago he had wished to see his beloved Christine singing center stage, delighting the people of Paris as he knew only she could. He had painstakingly built the Opera House brick by brick with her name on his lips. For three long years he had toiled to make this place a reality, knowing all the while that he was doing it only for the memory of his Christine. That somehow if he just created this building it would stand as a monument to her, and at one time this had been all he believed he could give her. But apparently he had given her something else; he had given her a child as well. His heart bled to think she had been forced to endure her pregnancy all alone, having no one at her side to help he shoulder the burden, to comfort her in her fears and pain. He would give anything if he could only turn back the hands of time and be there by her side. Oh how it cut him to the core to think she might have cursed his name so many times during those long nine months for his abandonment of her.

Erik looked up now, over to Box 3 and his eyes narrowed as he watched that irksome Vicomte settling into his seat as well. He was joined by another man, tall and blond just like him, most likely his brother Philippe, the current Comte de Chagny. There was an elegant lady with them as well who hung on the older man's arm quite flirtatiously. Erik's possessive side took over and he felt the sudden urge to gouge out the eyes of that blasted boy, seeing it as almost a violation that he would be sharing his vision of Christine…a vision that rightly belonged to him alone. _She is mine_, he silently growled at the fool, _she is mine and you will never have her_!

Just then the curtain rose and the players came out on stage and Erik's attention was stolen completely as he waited with baited breath for her to enter.

Christine was terrified. Backstage she waited for her cue to go on, so utterly afraid that she was not going to be able to move her feet let alone sing a note. But as she reached up and touched the ruby pendant hidden beneath the neckline of her dress she suddenly felt a wave of calm come over her. And even though it was her Phantom who had said he would be right there beside her, she knew it would not be him who she drew courage from…but Erik. He had always been her strength, her peace, her joy. His love had sustained her for the past four years and he was not about to fail her now. Tonight she sang for him, and with that in mind, she knew she could not fail. And with a deep breath and her head held high, she stepped out onto the stage right on cue with a big smile.

Erik watched her as she entered and his heart soared. She looked confident, brave and beautiful. She sauntered around the stage, mingling with the other cast members as the plot called for until it was her turn to take center stage and sing her first notes. And when she did Erik thought the world itself had ceased to spin and all that remained were him and her, both wrapped in the cocoon of music and love. Her voice was just as he had always dreamed it would be, ringing out loud and strong through the auditorium, and as he pried his eyes off of her for just a moment he could see the looks of pleasure gracing the faces of all in attendance. They now knew just what he had all along; his Christine was the Angel of Music.

Erik remained quite literally on the edge of his seat for the remainder of the first half, poised there with is hands gripping the arm rests or wringing together every time she reached for a high note and yet she never once faltered. He was so proud of her he could burst. And when the curtain fell at intermission his hands could not clap fast enough or loud enough.

"Well, I have to say, Erik, Christine was absolutely marvelous." Nadir told him, as the lights came back up. Thankfully the large curtain and the angle of their box kept them secluded from prying eyes and as long as the two men did not move down by the rail there was very little chance of anyone even knowing the box was occupied.

"If you thought she was great in the first half, just wait till her aria in act five, it will bring you to tears." Erik had no doubt that it would certainly do that for him. He dared to let his eyes wander back over to Box 3 and saw that annoying Raoul rise from his seat and exit out the back. Was he going to dare try and see her during intermission? For his sake, Erik hoped he was only going to use the facilities or get a glass of wine!

But before he could formulate a plan which involved following him there was a noise at the back of the box and Darius and Kas emerged from the sliding panel.

"Did we miss the second half?" Darius asked eagerly.

"No, you are just in time." Nadir said with a wide grin.

"How did it go?" Erik asked, looking at the two men anxiously.

"Just as you said. We left that old cow stuck in the mud a good ten miles from here. She is of course only a hundred yards or less from a very respectable inn, but I doubt very seriously she will even try and exit the cab any time soon for fear she soils her overly priced shoes." Kas laughed, sitting down in one of the vacant seats behind Nadir. He had never seen an Opera before and was very excited about watching the second half of the show. He would have a lot of amazing stories to tell Parvani and his children when he returned to Persia.

"Is the rest of your plan going according to schedule?" Darius asked, also taking a seat.

"Just like clockwork." Nadir assured them. "And from what we have witnessed thus far…tonight will be an all-around success." He looked over at Erik, who was once more lost in his own thoughts, staring at the stage as if he could still imagine her there.

Christine was almost giddy with excitement, the rush, the thrill was overwhelming and she wondered how she had ever lived without the pleasure of being on stage. Erik had been right, this was where she belonged!

"Oh Christine, truly you were perfect!" Meg squealed as she grabbed hold of her friend's hands and squeezed them tightly. "I knew you could do it, I just knew it."

"Thank you Meg for pushing me into this, I never would have been able to do it without your help. And what about you? I saw your ballet solo, you were like a fairy princess out there and if you don't mind my saying so, I saw a certain Vicomte up in Box 3 that couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Christine said, laughing as she saw Meg's face blush a deep shade of pink.

"Meg!" The voice of the previously mentioned Vicomte was heard calling from the right of the two girls. He came running to their side and took the hand of the little ballerina in both of his and kissed it reverently. "Oh Meg, your dancing was divine. I have never seen anyone so graceful or elegant in my life. You took my breath away." He told her.

"Thank you, Raoul." She said, her eyes shining with love at his words and adoring stare. "In my heart I dedicated the dance only to you."

"Truly, Meg?" He asked, a nervous look coming to his face.

"Of course, my darling." She smiled, reaching up her other hand to lay it on his cheek as he closed his eyes and leaned into her gesture.

Christine smiled broadly as she watched the two lovers lost in each other, completely unaware of the flurry of activity around them. But what happened next took her, as well as Meg, completely by surprise. Raoul suddenly dropped to one knee and looked up at the startled ballerina and spoke the words every woman wished to hear from the man she loved.

"Megan Rose Giry, would you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to become my wife?" He asked, pulling out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket and holding it up as a symbol of his sincerity.

Meg's hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes and for a moment she was speechless. This caused poor Raoul much distress and Christine could only imagine that he was having flashbacks from the last time he had proposed and was turned down. But the next thing he knew, Meg was down on her knees in front of him and had thrown her arms around his neck in glee.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, Raoul. I would love nothing more than to be your wife." She told him as she placed kiss after kiss all over his cheeks.

Christine was so happy for the two of them that she too began to cry as she watched Raoul finally break from his stunned state and claim her willing lips with his own, sealing the proposal with a true kiss of desire. He then pulled back long enough to slip the ring onto her finger as she wiped her eyes with her other hand.

"Congratulations you two." Christine said, as the two looked up in surprise, having forgotten that there was anyone else around. "I could not be more happy for you."

"Nor I." Madame Giry said coming up from behind them with tears shining in her eyes as well. "My little baby…a Vicomtess." She said with outstretched arms, which her daughter was only too willing to fill.

"Please forgive my lack of decorum in this matter, Madam Giry. I had originally planned to ask for your daughter's hand at a more appropriate time, but I was overcome with love and emotion and could not wait another moment." He apologized, standing up and giving a slight bow towards her.

"No pardon is necessary, just as long as my Meg is happy then I am satisfied." Madame Giry told him, now extending her hug to embrace him as well. "I am more than pleased to give my consent and gladly welcome you into our family."

Christine would have liked to have stayed longer but she suddenly realized that she needed to make a costume change before the next act and much of the intermission had already flown by. So with a quick hug to the newly engaged couple she ran to the nearby changing area to prepare for her next scene.

The four men were just settling back for the second half when Erik saw the Vicomte returning to his seat as well. His blood boiled as he watched that grinning fool sit back down beside his brother and saw the woman with them reach out with her lace handkerchief and wipe away lipstick smudges from his cheek. Christine had kissed him once more, damn it! _Well enjoy the feeling, you worthless dandy, _Erik thought to himself. _For if you ever lay a finger on my wife again you will rue the day you were ever born_!

The lights went low and the curtain rose once more and all of Erik's attention was once again focused on Christine. The second half of the play was made even more poignant for Erik when Marguerite finds she has become pregnant by Faust and he abandons her and the child. Erik could hardly contain his grief as he watched his dear Christine act out the scene, her looks and feelings of betrayal stabbing him through the heart like a knife. Was that how she had felt? Did she feel abandoned and betrayed by him, even though she had believed him dead? And if she had not in the past, would she now? After finding out he had lived yet never came for her, would she come to hate him for believing the lie and not even trying to discover the truth? If she didn't hate him, he knew he hated himself enough for the both of them.

Nadir looked over at Erik and could only imagine what he was thinking at that moment. It was unfair that his friend should condemn himself as if he were the one causing her the imagined anguish as she played out her part on stage. He knew that no matter what, Christine would never blame Erik for what transpired over the last four years, but he would have a very difficult time convincing him of that. Nadir heard snuffling and turned around to see both Darius and Kas with tears running down their faces as they watched the play before them. Shaking his head slightly he reached out and took his handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed it back to them, receiving a quite word of thanks.

By the end of the production Erik too had succumbed to tears, watching as Christine's character was redeemed and ascended into the light. He found he felt a kinship to Faust as the actor fell to his knees in despair and follows her with his eyes in deep regret for all he had done to the innocent girl. Erik had heard her sing the words to these songs many times during their lessons, but never had she poured so much heart and soul into it and Erik was overcome by the emotions played out before him. All he wanted to do was to hold her, comfort her and tell her over and over again how deeply sorry he was for all the suffering she had been put through because of him. And as the curtain fell he knew he could wait no longer.

Christine was out of breath and completely astounded that she had made it through without one ounce of stage fright. She had sung her best, having given it her all without reservation or regret. Every note had been for Erik and she could only hope that wherever he was…he was pleased. She touched the ruby necklace and smiled as she realized that she had just fulfilled her promise to him, and she felt at peace.

She waited until the other actors had each gone out for their final bows and when it was her turn she came back out amid thundering applause. The rest of the cast had taken a few steps back and she was standing alone amid the crowd's adulation, flowers being thrown on stage at her feet. She took one last bow and stared at the roses and lilies that littered the stage and something caught her eye. There amid the pinks and whites was a single red rose tied with a black ribbon. She reached down with a shaking hand and picked it up, her heart skipping a beat as she recalled the last time she had received such a gift. Raising her eyes high over the audience her gaze fell upon Box 5. And there, standing at the rail in plain sight for all to see…was _Erik_! His deep amber eyes brimming with tears as he held one hand over his heart and the other gripping the rail as if it were the only thing holding him up.

Christine could do nothing but stare, her mind desperately trying to take it all in and process what it meant. Erik…her Erik was here? But how could this be? He was dead…poisoned by the Shahbanu, or so Nadir had said. Was her mind now conjuring him up before her because of tonight's performance and how much she had longed that he could have been here to have seen her? She knew she had toyed with the idea that he was her Phantom, but she never had allowed herself to actually believe it. And if it truly was him…then where had he been for the last four years? What was real? What was the truth? Her thoughts were filled with horror as she began to wonder if she had at last completely lost her mind and finely succumbed to the madness of grief. There was a sudden ringing in her ears and she noticed that the sound of the crowd was becoming faint as the room began to spin all around her. All her focus was on her vision of Erik, but gradually even he became hazy as darkness overtook her and she fell to the stage in a heap amid the flowers.

Erik watched in terror as she fell, fainting from the sight of him and he let out a cry of rage and grief. She looked so frail and helpless lying there on the stage, much as she had the last time he had seen her in Persia. His mind returned to that fated day when he had believed he had killed her with his own hands and he felt the overwhelming need to be at her side immediately. So stepping up on the rail, he leaped over to the curtains that were several feet away and let himself slide down the braided decorative cords that hung there until he landed on the stage. A gasp went through the cast and most of them took a step backwards, recognizing the ominous figure as none other than the famed Opera Ghost. As he headed over to his fallen Christine, a few of the male actors tried to stop him, standing in his way as he approached. But Erik did not have the time or patience for this and he flung them aside with ease, his only thought being that he had to get to Christine. Once at her side, he kneeled down and scooped her up into his protective arms, cradling her to him as he stepped backwards and disappeared in a shower of sparks and a cloud of smoke. Everyone on the stage and in the audience were stunned, not knowing what to do or think until Andre and Firmin ran out in front, wildly waving their arms and calling for everyone to be calm.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, we hope you enjoyed our own private little joke of letting our resident Opera Ghost end the show in his own special way. Nothing to fear, it was all planned…everything is under control." Firmin told everyone loudly as he gave a nervous laugh and ushered the stunned cast to come forward and take their bows once again, as if everything was just fine. They complied and did as commanded, putting the confused audience somewhat more at ease as the curtain fell for the final time.

Up in Box 5 the three men stood stunned at what had just transpired. That had most assuredly _not_ been part of the plan. They looked at one another in shock as they all turned and practically ran through the secret panel at the back of the box, tripping over each other as they raced down to the lair.

Raoul too had left his box, by the normal method, and was making his way through the crowd to get to the back of the stage. When he arrived he found his lovely fiancé standing there with her hand covering her mouth and tears running down her pretty face.

"Meg, my darling what was that all about?" He asked, but one look from her told him all he needed to know. "That was no stunt arranged by the managers…was it?" When all Meg could do was shake her head, fear having stolen her voice, his eyes became frantic. "Who was that? Why did he take her like that?"

"He is the…the Opera Ghost…he has stolen her away. I told her that he was dangerous…that he has killed before…but she wouldn't listen." Meg said, her words coming out between sobs as she fell into Raoul's arms in despair. "He is a monster…he will surly kill her…or worse!"

"We must save her, Meg. Please tell me how to find him. Where would he have taken her?"

"Below…down in the bowels of the Opera House. That is where Joseph Bouquet says he lives, I can show you the way, but we must be careful…he will not hesitate to murder us too if we try to free her. I think…I think he is in love with her and I am afraid of what he will do to her if she spurns him." Meg said, her voice becoming steadier as she put on a brave front in order to help her friend.

"Then let's go…there is no time to waste." Raoul said, reaching over and grabbing one of the steal blades kept on hand as props for the plays. "We will not let her be left to the mercy of a mad man!"

Erik carried Christine down the maze of tunnels and catacombs until he reached the safety of his home. Kicking the door open he hurried inside and went straight to his bedroom, laying her down as gently as he could upon the bed. She looked like a sleeping angel and he was reminded of all the times he had stared at her while she slept back in Persia. He reached out and brushed away one of the strands of hair that had fallen across her face, relishing the feel of her skin against his fingers as he did.

"Christine…Christine, my love. Please wake up." He whispered, taking her hand in his as he kneeled beside the bed, his lips gracing the flesh of her hand for the first time in four long years. She moaned slightly but she did not open her eyes. Erik became concerned, she had only fainted…right? Has she hit her head? Was there some underlying reason she had lost consciousness? His heart began to race at the thought that she might be seriously hurt in some way. "Christine… please, open your eyes…it's me…your Erik."

When she still did not respond he stood up and began to pace back and forth, his hand raking through his hair in panic. That was when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and turned in time to see Nadir, Darius and Kas all come rushing into the room. Nadir stopping so quickly that the other two men plowed into him from behind.

"Erik! What have you done?" Nadir asked, gasping for air after having run all the way. "The whole theater is in an uproar…everyone saw you. They saw the Opera Ghost!"

"I don't give a damn about that, I care about Christine and she will not wake up!" Erik told him, his voice full of dread. He grabbed Nadir by the shirt front and pulled him over to the bedside. "Fix it!" He demanded unreasonably.

"Have you tried speaking to her?" He asked, placing his hand on her forehead gently.

"Of course I have. I called to her, told her it was me and she will not open her eyes. Could she have hit her head or something when she fell?" Erik asked, pulling Nadir's hand away, as if he wished for no one else to touch her.

"Do you have any smelling salts?" Nadir asked.

"Yes, in the kitchen…I will get it." Erik said, turning to go.

"We will fetch it for you, Erik. You stay with Christine." Kas told him, pulling Darius behind as they went to locate the item.

"She may just be overwhelmed by all she has seen and experienced. She did just have a very trying night. First the opera and then seeing her dead husband rise from the grave. It might have simply been more than she could handle. She may not respond to you because in her mind you are dead and to answer your call could be paramount to following the call of death?" He looked over at Erik and gave an apologetic shrug. "Well…you know what I mean."

"So she remains asleep for fear of waking to find that she has died as well and has now joined her husband in death?" He questioned, looking down at his unconscious Christine with pity.

"Perhaps. Let me try and wake her…she might respond if I call to her. Although in truth she probably thinks I am dead as well. But maybe not…" Darius and Kas returned just then with the smelling salts and handed it to Nadir. "You two step outside for a moment." He told the two men, who quickly complied. Then turning to Erik he continued. "Go stand over there out of the line of sight and I will see what I can do."

Erik reluctantly complied, willing to try anything if only she would open her eyes. Nadir sat down on the bed next to her and uncorked the small bottle of vile smelling liquid, waving it under her nose a few times until she began to turn her head to avoid the smell. Setting the bottle on the night stand he took her hand in his and called to her softly.

"Christine…Please wake up now. Everything is all right and we really need you to open your eyes." He pleaded.

This time, much to Nadir's relief her eyes slowly fluttered open and she stared at him for a few moments before the look of recognition flashed into her eyes.

"Nadir?" She asked, he voice hardly above a whisper. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, little one. It is I." He smiled down at her, tears forming in the corner of his eyes at the sight of the smile that was spreading across her face.

"You're…you're alive? You didn't die in Persia and you actually came for me?" She asked, as she reached up with her other hand and touched his face as if she believed he might disappear. But when her hand made contact with true flesh she bolted up into a sitting position and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

In the corner, Erik almost bounded forward, aching to be the one locked in her embrace, but he dared not…waiting to make sure that she could process the idea of Nadir being alive before showing himself.

"Yes Christine, I am very much alive and I am so terribly sorry it has taken this long to find you once again, my dear." Nadir told her, wrapping his arms around her as well. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart for not coming sooner. Please forgive me." The Persian begged, not realizing how much guilt he still carried over his involvement in the incident that had taken her from Erik's side four years ago.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember was being on stage." She said, pulling back as she stared up at him.

"You are…still in the Opera House." He told her, figuring that it was not really a lie. "You fainted on stage and you would not wake up."

"I…I remember that I saw…I saw Erik! He was there…in one of the private boxes. Was I dreaming? Did I truly see him or was it only my imagination?" She asked, her eyes pleading for answers.

"No, Christine…it was not a dream." Nadir told her, with a sad smile. "Just as I survived and made my way out of Persia…so did Erik. I told you that he was poisoned, which as true, but he did not die as I thought he would and amazingly managed to recover. Unfortunately we were lied to and were told that you had perished instead and we foolishly believed that _you_ had died four years ago. That is why neither he nor I came looking for you. Please forgive us both for our folly."

"Erik is…alive?" The look she now had was one of pure joy and hope. She had hardly allowed herself to dream it could be true and while she trusted Nadir's words, only seeing him and touching him would now make it all real to her. "Where is he…why is he not here?"

"I _am_ here Christine… and I swear I will never leave you again." Erik told her, his voice catching in his throat as he took a few steps out of the shadows and came to stand at the foot of the bed.

Nadir kissed her hand before releasing it, her gaze never once leaving Erik. He walked over to where his friend stood and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I will leave the two of you alone for a while to catch up." Seeing that neither one seemed to be paying any attention to him he gave a slight chuckle. "Now don't force me to lock you both in here until you work things out." He said as he left the room and shut the door quietly behind them.

Darius and Kas were waiting in the hall and they looked up with anxious eyes when Nadir came out.

"Gentlemen, I think we should open a bottle of Erik's finest vintage and make ourselves comfortable. This might take a while." And with a laugh that released all his pent up anxiety, he led the two men into the sitting room.

**Well there you have it…they have 'seen' each other at last! And she knows he is alive. Now comes the big talk…man that will take DAYS, ha ha. Please tell me what you thought of it all. I love details!**

**Now as your little treat, here is a snippet from a story that I just can't seem to get enough of lately. It is called "No Coincidence" by Kumon5. I have recommend it before but it just keeps getting better! Her Erik is teaching some new students at the Opera House (Christine is one of them) and the others are a mishmash of ingesting backgrounds and stories of their own. One is Anna, a little thief, and boy does she do a number on Erik's belongings – pretty gutsy to steal from the Opera Ghost! Here is a snippet of how Erik gets back at her.**

Anna entered from backstage with a martini glass full of something undoubtedly alcoholic, shared a shocked glance with the masked man, and froze. Erik stared back, absorbing the fact that the Irishwoman had not only stolen another bottle of wine (a fine white wine from Italy), but had filched with it one of his best pieces of glassware. Then Anna Iseal gulped down the glass in one shot, placed the cup on a prop stool, and ran for dear life back down the hall, yelling, "I didn' take th'watch! I want m'lawyer!"

Erik cleared his head and didn't miss a beat as he pulled himself away from Christine with a mixture of anger and indignation pulsing through him. "Excuse me mademoiselle, but I have a pickpocket to catch."

…

Ten minutes, three throwing knives and five fat banknotes later, Erik lounged on a house seat with a flute of champagne in his hand. On the chair to his left were bottles of vodka, tawny wine, and white wine, as well as two glasses (one regular and one martini), and a brand new, perfectly gauged, solid gold pocket watch with a silver face and a crystal covering. Onstage, four of his students tried their best not to snort with laughter as Mlle. Anna Iseal balanced a book on her head.

Eter was the first one to giggle and Artur kept smiling his scarred, crooked smile. Marcus was looking, for the first time during his days at the theatre, quite satisfied and even a little mischievous. Even Christine, who would normally have been sympathetic and rather shocked about Erik's punitive measures, was stifling her laughter so that Anna would not turn and drop the tome: Shakespeare: The Complete Works.

"Sing the phrase again, Mlle. Iseal." Erik popped the cork on the bottle of white wine and poured himself about half a cup; they would all be here for quite a while. Anna huffed, holding onto the book so that it would not fall as she yelled at her tutor.

"But I've bloody sung th' thin' twenty times! And I'm no' goin' to be able t'hold this-"

"Again! Do not argue with me, mademoiselle, or you will find yourself balancing another large book atop your head," Erik threatened, eyes narrowing at the redhead. At stage left, Christine lost control and started having a muffled laughing fit. Erik caught her eye and sent her a rather flirtatious look.

Anna opened her mouth, red lips thin with indignation, and proceeded to sing "Mary had a Little Lamb" for the twenty-first time that day, while standing atop an ersatz tree, holding a shepherd's crook in one arm and a fat, squirming rabbit in the other, and balancing Shakespeare on her crown.

**End of Snippet….if you want to learn more about Erik's hilarious adventures with his little students, turn in to "No Coincidence" by Kumon5 – you won't be sorry! We now return you to your regularly scheduled broadcast.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Oh we are getting soooo close to the end now…I count only 3 or 4 more and it will be over…Waaaaaaaaa. I am gunna miss all your lovely reviews! My poor E-Mail box will be so lonely! I see that I am going to hit 1000 reviews soon – maybe even tonight. I am going to try and discern WHO sends me #1000. Hope it is YOU!**

**Ok, off to see the BIG TALK! (well some of it anyway…I warn you now, I did have to end this chapter someplace and I am sorry it will not be where you will like it)**

Chapter 48

Erik and Christine just stared at one another, not speaking or moving. The air in the room was still and the only sound heard was their breathing.

"Erik?" She finally said, sliding off the bed as she stood on shaking feet.

"No…don't get up, you might…." Erik began, taking a step closer as he held up his hand in warning, but his words were empty and as she began to approach he found he did not wish to dissuade her further.

"Is it really you?" She asked now only inches from him.

"Yes, Christine. It is I." He told her, his hands burning to touch her but he held himself in check, waiting to see how she would react.

Christine reached out her trembling hand and let the very tips of her fingers graze over his chest like a feather, the sensation branding him with every touch. He closed his eyes and drank in the feeling as her hand made its way upwards until it came to rest on his exposed cheek. Erik let out a low moan of pleasure to once more have her velvet touch upon his skin. He opened his eyes and gazed down at her in disbelief, he had never thought to have this again…his angel.

Christine could not believe what she was seeing or feeling. The last four years melted away and suddenly she was right back where she had been before, encased in the love and desire she had always felt for this man. He was her Erik…her life. She could not hold back her tears any longer and let out a cry of joy and relief as she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips, not caring that his mask hid most of them from her.

At first Erik was stunned, remaining still in her embrace. But then, almost as if he had woke from a long sleep, his arms came to life and pulled her to him fiercely, his lips matching hers touch for touch. He could not get her close enough to him and he certainly could not get enough of her lips on his. The emotions that overwhelmed him grew in intensity and he pushed for more, parting her lips with hungry abandonment as he sought out the taste and texture of her. Oh how it burned and teased him, filling him with a primal lust that could not be contained. When they were forced to part for air he let his mouth graze her cheek and lean in to whisper in her ear.

"Oh Christine…I have missed you so terribly." He said, his quiet voice almost choking with emotion. "I wanted to touch you so badly, to hold you and tell you that I was alive, but I was too afraid…." He words trailed off as he buried his face in her luscious curls, inhaling deeply as her scent brought back a wave of pleasant memories.

"Afraid? Of what?" She asked, her body arching into his as her head tilted back to expose her neck and throat to his wandering lips.

"Afraid that you would hate me…for your voice…for hurting you like I did. That is why I waited. I was determined to train you and give you back what I had taken from you before I made my presence known. I wanted to…" He began but stopped when he felt her stiffen and pull away.

"You wanted to train me? You…_you're _my Phantom! You were the Opera Ghost all this time?" She had now placed her hands on his chest and was pushing him backwards, trying to get him to release her from his grip, but he refused.

"Christine, please…" He begged, pulling her back to him.

"You hid from me…you played the part of my tutor and Phantom all these weeks and never said a thing? You heard me say that I loved you…how much I missed you and yet you did not tell me? How could you?!" Her tears were coming faster now but they were no longer tears of joy but instead those of betrayal. "Why?!" She screamed, pounding her fists against his chest, striking out at him in frustration as he stood there and took every blow like a knife to the heart. He did not try and stop her, he simply let her vent her anger until she collapsed against him in exhaustion, all the fight gone out of her. "Why?" She sobbed as he held her and stroked the back of her hair.

"I am so sorry, I just could not tell you." Erik's voice full of sadness, hating that look in her eyes. "I had hurt you so badly in Persia and I did not know how you felt about me anymore. I…I almost_ killed _you, Christine! I was mere seconds away from choking the life out of you and there was no way I could ever beg your forgiveness for that." Erik suddenly released her and fell to his knees before her, taking her hands in his as he pressed them to his forehead humbly. "I know I can never make up for what I have done to you, the lies, the deception, keeping my past from you like I did, but please…please Christine…give me another chance and I swear I will be the man you want me to be. I will do anything you ask, just please do not send me away…do not return to...to him!"

Christine could feel his pain, it radiated off of him like a flame and it seared her heart and took her breath away. She pulled one hand free and began to run her fingers through his hair, once more enjoying the feel and touch of her husband.

"There was never anything to forgive. I do not hold you responsible for what happened to me, Erik. You were not yourself, Nadir explained everything. I know in your right mind you would never have done anything like that, you would never hurt me. It was that evil witch who was to blame…not you…never you."

"But my past…" He reminded her, keeping his head bowed in abject subjection to his beautiful angel. "The killing, the torture and the drugs…I have done terrible things. I would not blame you if you hated me forever for that…I know I do."

"And that was why I forgave you that very day back in Persia. Why do you think I came back to the apartment to find you? To tell you that I knew you were no longer that man, that you had changed and that I loved you in spite of it all. And I still do…I love you so very much."

Erik looked up, his eyes brimming with tears as he stared at her in disbelief.

"You can still love me after all I have done? You…you still want me?" He asked.

"I have never stopped loving you or wanting you. Even when I thought you were dead I could not give you up. You are everything to me…you are my life." She assured him, pulling on his hands until he was once more standing in front of her.

Erik placed both his hands on either side of her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, trying to erase the tracks of tears she had cried.

"Oh my Christine, your words are music to my ears, more sweet and delicate than even what you sang on stage tonight. I swear if you give me the chance I will make everything right. I will give you everything you have ever dreamed of. I do not care what you have done and I will never speak a word of him again…simply stay with me and I will love you forever." He took hold of her once more and pulled her to him, resting his chin on her head as she leaned her cheek to his chest.

"I will always love you… and only you." She promised. "But twice now you have mentioned '_him_'. Who are you talking about?"

Erik grew stiff as he was forced to remember her lover and Raoul. Would she continue to play him for a fool? He knew she could easily do so and yet he would still beg for her to love him. But he also knew he could not live with the idea of sharing her heart. She must end it with Charles and Raoul.

"Who indeed, Christine." He said, his voice turning cold. "I realize that you have so many suitors that it is hard to distinguish which one I am speaking of."

Now Christine pulled back, her head tilting to one side as she regarded him with puzzled eyes.

"I do not understand what you are talking about. I have no suitors." She told him.

Just then Erik heard a bell sound, alerting him to the presence of an intruder in his domain. He knew that Nadir, Darius and Kas were aware of each trip wire and it was not them, and so it could only be one person. That blasted Vicomte had come down to rescue his lady love from the clutches of a monster.

"Oh no?" He hissed through clenched teeth. "If not, then who is this coming to call? I will not stand for his continued interference. You are mine, Christine! Mine and I will not share you with another…not ever again!"

"Erik…what are you talking about?" Christine asked, her face full of confusion.

"I am sorry, Christine. You know I would not hurt you for the world, but I cannot let him take you. I won't!" He shouted, gripping her by her upper arms as he shoved her away from him and turned to leave the room.

"Erik wait!" She called as she stumbled forward, seeking to follow but he was too quick for her. He slipped out the door and shut it behind him, locking it behind him as he heard her pounding on it from inside. "Erik…what are you doing. Erik, let me out!"

"I cannot lose you again. Not again!" He told her before storming down the hall.

"Who is that?" Nadir asked, the three men now standing in the doorway to the sitting room, a glass of wine in each of their hands.

"I will give you one guess." Erik growled, as he walked into the room and grabbed one of the swords mounted above the fireplace and headed out the door to face the would-be intruder.

Raoul and Meg had stumbled their way down the passageways and tunnels until they at long last found what they had sought, the underground lake and the lair of the Opera Ghost. Meg had listened to each and every one of Joseph Bouquets stories of the Phantom but as she stared at his underground palace she found that the tales had not done it justice. As they approached the magnificent looking house built into the solid rock they heard a cry of rage and watched as the door flung open and the imposing figure of the creature they sought emerged.

"Meg, get behind me." Raoul said, standing between his fiancé and the approaching villain.

"You dare to enter my lair and believe you can protect anyone…let alone yourself, Vicomte?" Erik spat, approaching the young man with hate in his eyes.

"Where is Christine? I demand you return her at once." Raoul said, holding the sword in front of him bravely.

"Demand? You demand things of me when you are the one who is the intruder and thief. Christine is mine and I will never give her up." Erik swore.

"You are a monster and you cannot keep her here against her will. It is madness." Raoul continued, edging backwards just a little as Erik continued to advance.

"Madness? You know nothing of madness! Madness is having the woman you love ripped from your side, taken from you and then forced to watch her courted by an insignificant popinjay such as you." Erik stopped just short of the reach of his sword and studied the handsome lad before him, his eyes filled with hate. "Deny that you asked for her hand…tell me that you did not propose to Christine."

"I…I did but…" Raoul began, however Erik wished to hear no more and cut him off.

"Enough! I will not suffer you to exist on this earth one more moment knowing that you desire what is mine!" Erik said, lifting his sword and swinging it at the Vicomte.

Raoul pushed Meg back as he stepped into Erik's blow, blocking his blade with his own as it came crashing down at him. He spun away and did his best to keep his footing on the rocky terrain.

"Erik…stop!" Nadir's voice could be heard from behind, but Erik was not listening. No, his only thoughts now were those of killing this young troublemaker.

"Stay out of this, Daroga. This is between me and the boy." He warned, not even looking over to where the three men stood, mouths open and eyes wide.

Erik could see that Raoul was having trouble with the uneven ground and he used that to his advantage as he stepped forward, forcing him backwards as he stumbled even more. Swinging his sword once more he caught him off guard and Raoul hardly had time to bring his weapon up to block the blow, the edge coming dangerously close to slicing his neck.

"No…please!" Meg screamed, causing Erik to look over at the freighted little ballerina as she stood a few paces away with her hands over her mouth and eyes full of terror. He felt a momentary twinge of guilt at seeing her distress, but it vanished as Raoul ran forward and rammed into him with his shoulder, throwing them both to the hard ground as they rolled around, each one trying to get the upper hand.

"Damn it!" Nadir growled, looking back at the two other men. "Someone is going to be seriously hurt. The only one who can stop him now is Christine! Go fetch her…quickly!"

The two men turned and ran back into the house, eager to obey and see an end to this madness.

"You will never win…I swear that Christine will go free!" Raoul said as he pulled back his arm and brought his fist down towards Erik's face. But the masked man caught the punch before it landed, holding it in his own hand as he squeezed his fingers around Raoul's in a crushing grip.

"You will die tonight and the world will not mourn your passing." Erik countered, shoving Raoul off of him as he leaped to his feet. As Raoul picked up his sword, Erik's lasso came sliding from out of his sleeve and he held the deadly weapon in his left hand, ready to end this once and for all. "You brought this fate upon yourself. You should have simply bowed out like a graceful loser…but no, you had to continue to pursue her. You couldn't resist trying to take what is not, nor will ever be, yours!" And stepping forward he prepared to end the life of the worthless boy in front of him.

"Erik, stop this at once!" He heard Christine say as he watched her appear from nowhere and step in between the two fighting men. "If you love me at all, you will cease this insanity!"

"Do not ask it of me, Christine." Erik seethed, his blood boiling with animosity for the man in front of him. "I will not let him take you from me, not while there is a breath left in my body. I was forced to endure four long years apart, I cannot live four more minutes without you by my side."

"And I accept that…I swear that I will stay with you forever. Just please, do not kill Raoul."

"Christine…what are you saying?" Raoul asked, shocked that she would speak such words to a mad man. "I know I can take him, let me win your freedom."

"No Raoul! You are fooling yourself…you cannot win against him." Christine argued sternly.

"Listen to her boy…she knows what she is talking about." Erik said, a sinister smile coming to his lips as he fingered almost caressing the rope in his hand.

"Erik…please." Christine said, walking forward until she stood directly in front of him. "Don't do this. Put that away and let them leave in peace. You have no quarrel with Raoul. He is only doing this to protect me…he does not know about us. He does not understand."

"I understand that he kidnapped you and is holding you against you will. What else do I need to know?" Raoul asked, shocked once more by her over-familiarity with the dark Phantom.

"I will not have him perusing you…thinking that he can make you love him, entice you to marry him!" Erik insisted, locking hate filled eyes on the Vicomte.

"Raoul does not love me." Christine said, her voice once more filling with confusion. "And I do not love him."

"Lies! I heard you tell him you loved him at the ball and I was present the other day when he professed his love for you to Madame Giry and said he intended to ask for your hand in marriage!"

Now it was Raoul's turn to look confused as he lowered his sword a little and attempted to verbally defend himself.

"What you apparently overheard was me telling Madame Giry I intended to propose to _Meg_…not Christine."

Erik was stunned into silence by this revelation and his mind quickly relived each word that was spoken during that fateful conversation. Could he have misunderstood? Now that he thought back, Raoul had not actually mentioned Christine by name.

"Raoul asked Meg to marry him tonight during intermission." Christine explained, stepping over to where her frightened friend still stood and grabbing her by the hand she dragged her over as she held up the ring on her finger for his inspection. "Meg is engaged to Raoul…not me."

"But he admitted that he proposed to you!" Erik told her, pointing to Raoul accusingly.

"He did…years ago. And I turned him down." She gave Raoul an apologetic look, which he returned with an accepting shrug. "I told him that I was still in love with my husband…that I was still in love with _you_."

"Good lord…this… is _your_ Erik? Your husband?" Raoul gasped in shock as his sword slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Christine! You married the Opera Ghost?" Meg chimed in, her voice reaching that squeaky pitch that happened when she was surprised.

Christine could not help but laugh to herself at her friends words. _Oh yes, Meg I not only married the Phantom…I also married the Angel of Doom_, she thought with a smile.

"I thought you said your husband was dead? Certainly this mad man could not be him!" Raoul questioned, still looking at Erik with suspicion.

"Reports of my demise were highly exaggerated." Erik shot back in a barking tone. "But they will not be for you if you do not keep a civil tongue in your head, boy!"

"Erik, please. Can't we cease the threats?" She asked, placing her hand on his chest gently.

"I will do more than threaten, Christine when it comes to keeping what is mine! I will kill anyone who would dare to keep you from me. And while I may have been mistaken about this nave, I will not sit idly by and allow your relationship with this Charles to continue a moment longer. You must get rid of him, now!"

Christine took a step back and covered her mouth in horror at his hateful words. She had feared that Erik might have reacted poorly to the news that he was a father but suddenly all the words he had said before as the Opera Ghost came flooding back. He did not want his own child? He still insisted she give up her son to be with him? No, this could not be happening! Erik was supposed to love Charles, just as she did. How could he be so cruel, so heartless…this was not the man she remembered. Unable to look at him any longer she burst into tears and ran back into the house, slamming the door behind her and making the three men who were watching on in silence flinch at the noise.

Erik and Raoul looked at one another through narrowed eyes, each still hating the other and now casting blame for Christine's distraught departure.

"Who is Charles?" Meg asked, curious as to why her friend had reacted so strongly to the Phantom's words.

"Her married lover!" Erik spat out.

"Her son!" Raoul answered back at the same moment as Erik.

"Her _what_?!" Both men then countered, speaking over one another.

"Christine has a son?" Meg asked, just as shocked as the two men in front of her.

"Yes, his name is Charles." Raoul said, not taking his eyes off of Erik as he answered his fiancé.

"My son's name is…Charles?" Erik asked his voice now horse with shock. He turned then and looked over at Nadir for some sort of explanation and the Daroga just gave a confused shrug.

"I know no more about this than you do." He said in defense, holding up his hands in front of him in a helpless gesture.

"You don't even know your own son's name?" Raoul asked, accusingly. "And yet you have the audacity to ask Christine to abandon him? To give him up?! Good god man…you _are_ insane!"

"I would never abandon my child!" Erik fumed stepping forward and taking Raoul by the shirt and pulling him closer to him in rage. "I only found out I had a son this very day, so how the hell was I to know what his name was? When she spoke of Charles before…I thought…I thought he was her lover!" Oh the pain he now felt over this mix up was almost unbearable. He had railed and ranted at her so hideously that day, telling her that if she wished to continue her lessons with him she must give up her son…his son! Oh what she must now think of him.

"You imagined that Christine had taken a lover?! Do you not know her at all?" Raoul gasped, doing his best to wiggle out of Erik's grip, but it was useless. "That poor girl was never once unfaithful to your memory. Not even when she was left alone in the world with a child on the way and I asked her to marry me did she even once waver in her affections for you….god only knows why!"

"I thought she had died! I would never have left her had I even the smallest hope that she had survived her escape from Persia." Erik growled, his face so close to Raoul's that the boy was forced to tip his head backwards in order to focus on him. Suddenly Raoul became still.

"He has your eyes." Raoul said in a quiet voice, full of reflection.

"What?" Erik asked, not sure what the blasted boy was talking about.

"Charles, your son…he has your eyes." Raoul repeated.

This piece of news seemed to somehow disarm Erik and he dropped the Vicomte so suddenly that he fell to the ground. Meg was quickly at his side, kneeling down as she cradled him on her lap as they both looked up at Erik, wondering what he might do next. What he did do shocked them both.

Letting out a loud cry of rage and anguish he picked up the sword that Raoul had dropped and threw it into the lake, the blade making a whirling sound as it sailed over the water and landed with quiet splash.

"Leave! You are free to go!" He yelled, storming towards the house in his desperate need to speak with Christine. "Nadir, see to it that they are properly escorted back up stairs and if you value your life at all, do not enter this house again tonight!" And with a second slam of the door, he was gone.

Nadir and the other two men approached the wary couple still on the ground and the Persian reached out to offer the Vicomte a hand up. Raoul eyed him skeptically for a moment before he took it.

Once he was on his feet, brushing off his suit with Meg clinging to his side, Raoul address the men before him.

"And who might you three be…the Phantom's body guards?" He asked sarcastically.

This idea made Nadir snort in humor and brought smiles to the faces of the other two men.

"While I do claim an affinity to looking after his mangy hide, I am afraid I see no situation where Erik requires, or would want, any form of protection. Least of all from the three of us." Nadir said with a chuckle.

"You are his friends, then?" Raoul continued.

"Yes, I am proud to admit that we are. We are also dear friends of Christine, and we can assure you that she will receive only the best of care while in Erik's domain. You need have no fear for her safety or happiness any longer and may return back above without any guilt or apprehension." Nadir told the two. "I think they have a lot of things to work out and discuss, and we would just be in the way." He held out his hand in an inviting gesture. "If you will allow me, I will show you the way back."

Raoul looked at the man before him and then over to Meg with a questioning glance. She gave a small shrug in reply, as if to say it was up to him. So turning to Nadir he made a decision.

"My name is Raoul de Chagny." He introduced himself, holding out his hand politely.

"Nadir Khan." He responded, shaking his hand warmly. "This is Darius and Kas, also friends of Erik and Christine, from Persia."

"Ah yes, she spoke of you all from time to time. She was never very forthcoming about her time spent in Persia, I think it caused her too much pain to remember the loss." Raoul said, falling into comfortable conversation as the five of them began their trek back up. "So tell me…how did you meet this Erik fellow?"

"Well that is quite a long story…." Nadir began, chucking to himself as he thought back to that fateful day that changed his life forever.

**Sorry…. I warned you I would have to stop the chapters at bad times. But more will be coming tomorrow – and you will get the Charles/Erik meet and greet as promised. Just hang in there a little longer. And thank you to Lupa Eira for giving me a few of the lines at the end with the whole Raoul/Erik conversation!  
**

**Soooo, tell me what you thought of THIS chapter. Did ya like it? Did ya? Do tell, please.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Ok, we have a winner! 'Login Password' was the 1000****th**** review and wins the prize! You might find it very cool to learn that she was also my very FIRST review…ever! Wow, right?!**

**I am posting early today for two reasons…one is cuz I like you all. Two, is because I will be gone at my usual post time and didn't want you to have to wait till I got home.**

**Guest reviewers…. Remember that I cannot answer all your wonderful questions if you do not make an account and sign up. I love to respond, but can't until you do.**

**Now grab your tissues and get to reading….I have kept you waiting for this long enough. (Ps...there is a little smut light in here...watch out)**

Chapter 49

Erik entered his house and immediately set out to look for Christine. He found her in the sitting room, standing in the middle as she looked at all the drawings and paintings of herself that lined his walls. She was so lost in thought that he knew she did not know he was there and he quietly watched and waited. She turned to the fireplace and stepped up to touch the small Persian money music box he had brought with him and a smile graced her lips as she caressed its fur with her fingers. Was she thinking of the dance they had shared that night on the balcony? That was certainly the only vision that came to his mind every time he looked at it.

Erik was sure he had made no sound or movement but suddenly she seemed to sense him there and turned her gaze upon him. He pushed off the door frame and took a step towards her but stopped as she held up her hands and began to back away.

"Stay away from me." She told him, her eyes once more clouding with tears. "I can't even bare to look at you right now. It was bad enough when you ordered me to abandon my son when you were some faceless Opera Ghost…but now…as his own father I am sickened by your demands. Do not force me to choose between you and our son, Erik. For as much as I love you…I will choose him!"

Erik was visibly shaken and almost became physically ill by the look of disappointment and revulsion she now gave him. He would completely deserve them too, if he truly had meant what he said, or at least what she thought he had been saying. Oh it was all too confusing and he had to straighten it out quickly.

"Christine…I do not wish for you to abandon our son…Charles." He found that for the first time he could say that name without the bile rising in his throat. Suddenly it was a good name, a fine strong name and one he was only too proud to now attach to his child. It then occurred to him that Christine had apparently named him after her beloved father, Charles Daae. "When I asked you to do such an unthinkable thing, I believed we were speaking of someone else entirely…not of our child."

Christine looked at him, hope playing in her eyes as she took a tentative step forward.

"Who did you think we were talking about? Who did you assume Charles was?" She asked.

Erik was not looking forward to_ this_ part of the explanation.

"I believed, quite erroneously, that this Charles was… your lover." He admitted, unable to meet her eyes.

"My what?!" She gasped, putting her hand on her chest in shock. "You thought that I was…that I had…" She couldn't even complete the sentence she was so angry. "You thought so little of me that you believed I would have taken up with the first man who came along?"

"Please, Christine, you must forgive me, I was so very wrong to have ever doubted you. But I was supposedly dead and you were alone for four years with a child to raise, you might have felt you needed to attach yourself to someone for protection and security." Erik said, trying to defend himself for his horrible mistake.

"If I were truly the kind of woman who required a man to shelter and provide for her in order to survive, I would have married Raoul three years ago and be a Vicomtess at this very moment!" She told him, knowing that this image would hurt him, and it did.

Erik turned his head to the side, not wanting her to see the look of hate and pain that flashed up at the mere thought. If that had been the case Christine would be a _widow_ right now; that was for damn sure.

"I have no excuse other than my blinding jealousy over you, Christine." He told her in a low voice. "But what was I supposed to think…you would leave our lessons each night at the same time, eager to get home and when I followed you that time you canceled completely, I saw you with a man. He put his arm around you and you went inside the apartment…together."

"You saw me with a man?" Christine was wracking her brain, trying to make heads or tails out of what Erik was saying. Suddenly the light of recognition hit her and she gave a sigh. "Was that the day it was raining?"

"Yes, you ducked under his umbrella and he held you around the waist." Erik said, his tone now dark as he recalled the rage he felt that day.

"The man you saw me with Andrew." She explained, realizing how it must have looked to unknowing eyes.

"Andrew? And who exactly is he?!" Erik growled, now having a new man to hate.

"Andrew is the _husband_ of Marie…the woman who takes care of Charles for me while I am at work. Andrew and Marie live in the same building, right across the hall. They are happily married and were celebrating their anniversary that night and that was why I had to be home early, so they could go out to dinner." Christine was now beginning to see some humor in all of this. Thankfully it appeared that Erik had not immediately assumed she had become a woman of lose morals, but instead it was what he had seen that led him to believe such things. Had she herself not used the phrase 'seeing is believing' many time in the past. Well Erik had seen….and he believed.

"So…you have no other man in your life…no one you love?" Erik asked, needing to hear the assurance from her own lips.

"No one but Charles-Erik…and you." She assured him, her face now brightening back into a smile.

"Charles-Erik?" He asked, his head coming up at the sound of his son's name.

"I named him after my father… and his father." She nodded. "We had never discussed baby names before, since you seemed dead set against having any. So I chose to name him after the two men I loved most in the world. I hope you are not disappointed by my choice…it was not as if I could have consulted you on the matter."

Erik was so grieved by this that he ran to her and took her in his arms as an act of apology.

"Please forgive me for not being there for you. It tears me up in side to think of you going through that all alone. I may not have wanted children at the time, but I would have been there for you, supported you in any way I could if I had only known. You must believe me." He begged.

"I know you would have. And I did so much wish you could have been there to hold my hand. But I was not alone, I had friends to help me. The Chagny family was very good to me and I don't know where I would be without them." She admitted.

"It boils my blood to know that boy was there for you when I was not. I should have been the one to rescue you, to provide a home for you and our child." He pulled her away from him and cupped her face in his hands. "I wanted to die when I overheard you telling Meg about how you had been left penniless and starving on the street. I swear that you will never know want again…anything you need, anything you desire I will provide it for you, my love. All that I have is yours until the end of time." Erik swore.

"As long as I have you and Charles and I never want for anything." She told him.

"Christine." Erik began, taking a slight step back as he looked down at his feet, afraid to meet her eyes. "I need to know…I _must _know…is our son like me? Did he inherit my…my face?"

Christine gave a sad smile and stepped forward, laying her hand on his cheek as she turned his head to look at her.

"Your son…is perfect in every way." She assured him, watching as a flood of relief washed over him, causing him to almost stumble from the sheer joy of her words. "He is so much like you, Erik. He has your eyes, your hair, your gift for music, you talent for drawing…" She looked up and indicated to all the pictures of her on the walls. "I see you were busy." She chuckled softly.

"I could not get you out of my mind…or my heart. Every time I closed my eyes you were there. Every time I played my music you were singing beside me. And every time I went to sleep you would come and invade my dreams…you were always with me, Christine. Always!" And unable to contain himself any longer he brought his lips down on hers in the most tender of kisses, relishing the feel of her as she pressed against him and encircled him with her arms once more. Yes, this was what he wanted…what he needed to make him whole once again.

"Erik…" She moaned, shutting her eyes as his lips once more began to wander down her neck. "I can't feel your lips with your mask in place. Please, take it off so I can have all of you." She begged.

Erik suddenly stiffened, his tender kisses coming to an abrupt halt as he pulled away ever so slowly, his eyes now filled with terror.

"Christine…" He began, but he did not know what to say.

"Erik, I have already seen your face. You let me feel it that night in the dark and then I saw with my own eyes what you look like…and I still love you." She assured him, grabbing him by his forearms and holding him in place for fear he would run from her. "I love you, Erik. I love your heart, your hands, your lips, every scar on your body and yes, I love your face as well. You were made for me, my darling. No one could love you more completely than I can. Please let me love you without your mask."

Erik was still frozen with fear, living out his own personally nightmare as she asked the impossible of him. He had just got her back, he couldn't lose her again by frightening her off with the sight of his face.

"The last time… you saw my face I was trying to…to kill you, Christine." He told her, and having to utter such a phrase brought pain to him once more. "You were… distracted at the time and I am sure you do not remember the dreadfulness of it all like you should, so please do not feel obligated to subject yourself to its horrors again."

"I saw noting to dread…nothing that would cause me to feel horror. I saw only the man I love…I saw you Erik. Now please, if you love me like you claim and meant what you said about giving me anything I desire…then take off your mask so I can look upon the face of my husband once more." She pleaded.

Erik was stunned at her sincerity, at her conviction and words of love. Could he do it…could she bear to look upon him without revulsion? He remembered Nadir's words from so long ago…that Christine could very well be the one who could right all the wrongs in his life, that she could be the one to love him unconditionally. Perhaps she was also the one who could look upon his face with eyes of love. Either way he knew he could not deny her this request. He had wronged her so much already, he could not now add denial to his list of transgressions. Very slowly he raised his hand to his mask, pausing for a moment before he pulled it away as he kept his eyes averted from her gaze. He waited…waited for the screams that did not come. He waited for her to back away, to hear her gasp in terror, but that did not come either. When there was nothing but silence he looked up at her tentatively, every ounce of happiness he might ever possess now resting on what he might see in her eyes. And what he saw took his breath away. _ Love_…he saw love shining in her eyes as she smiled and looked at him…at his scarred and disfigured face.

"There's the lips I wanted." She told him as she leaned forward and claimed them as her prize, placing her hands on either side of his face as she kissed him with wild abandonment.

Erik was overtaken with love and relief as he dropped the mask on the floor and wound one hand around her waist and the other he fisted in her hair, pulling her even closer as he devoured her mouth with his. She was his completely now, his for all time and there was nothing and no one who would ever make him let her go. And he dared heaven and earth to ever try.

Erik could feel the fires of desire beginning to consume them and he reached out and scooped her up in his arms as he took her over to the large couch in the middle of the room and laid her down, never allowing his lips to part from hers. She moaned into his mouth as he let his hands find their way across her rib cage and come up to tease against her breasts, loving how she seemed to arch up into his touch. Oh how he had missed this, the feel of her writhing beneath him as his passion grew to an almost desperate need for her. He had denied himself this memory for so long, never daring to let his tortured mind recall these passions for fear they would consume him. But now she was here, she was his once more and all he wanted to do was revel in the pleasures of her body until his lust was sated.

But suddenly he felt her pull back, she was no longer urging him forward but instead pushing him away.

"Erik…no…we can't." She told him, her voice conflicted with resolve and regret.

Erik froze for a second before he ripped himself from her and stumbled backwards, turning his face away from her in shame. Was it the sight of him that had made her stop?

"I understand, Christine…no one can bear to look at me…no one ever will." He moaned.

"No, my love. That is not it at all." She told him quickly, sitting up and propping herself up on her elbows as she hurriedly explained. "It is Charles…I was supposed to be home hours ago! I can't even imagine what he or Marie must be thinking. I have to get back home, now!"

Erik looked both relieved as well as crestfallen over this announcement. Christine could tell it was taking all his willpower for him to consent to her wishes and she loved him so much for that. And though she also wanted nothing more than to have him make love to her right there on the sofa, her motherly instincts were kicking in and she felt she needed to return home to her son.

So getting up she walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest as she looked up into his eyes.

"I want you so desperately, Erik. But I am a mother now and I cannot abandon my responsibilities to my child to fulfill my own desires with you. Please tell me you understand, I just can't leave him home worried and afraid like this. He already thinks he lost you, he is terribly afraid of losing me as well and I do not want him to think he has." She was almost crying now just thinking of her child in tears at home. "You _will_ come with me, won't you?" She asked hopefully.

"To your house…where Charles is?" He gasped.

Christine had hoped Erik to be as excited about the idea, but instead his eyes filled with fear and he automatically reached down and reapplied his mask in almost a frantic fashion.

"You…you _do_ want to meet him, don't you?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"Yes, more than anything. But…what if I frighten him? What if he does not like me?" Erik said, the fear in his voice quite evident.

"He already loves you." Christine smile, reaching out to hug him to her as she laid her cheek to his chest. "I have spoken to him about you every day of his life and as a result he is so completely enamored with his father. He has begged to hear every story about you're a million times over and I have told him everything, every last detail."

"Everything?" He questioned, his back becoming ridged. "Every last detail?"

"Well, I did leave out the part about you having been an assassin." She had to admit. "But other than that…yes, every detail and he loves you no less than I do. He knows all about your face, Erik. He may be only three but he is quite intelligent and understanding for his age…I think he was born a genius just like you. In fact he already knows how to write his name and lace up his boots all by himself." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Her jest worked and Erik began to chuckle as he recalled the playful argument that had prompted the pillow fight back in Persia.

"A genius is he?" Erik asked, looking down at her in amusement. "Are you sure that is not just a parent's pride talking?" He asked, finding it odd that such an alien notion to him would seem so right when considering it was Christine talking about their child.

"How about you meet him and then you can decide for yourself." She suggested, stepping back and pulling him forward as if encouraging him to go.

"Yes, Christine…I would enjoy that very much." Erik had to admit, even though his stomach was twisting in knots at the idea of meeting little Charles.

"I love you, Erik." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him quickly before she turned and headed for the door.

The two of them had just stepped out into the cavern, the underground lake shimmering before them when suddenly she stopped and looked around.

"Erik…where in the world are we?" She asked, turning in time to see the sly smile pass over his lips.

"I guess there are still a few things that we should talk about on our way to your flat." Erik laughed, taking her by the hand and leading the way.

The trip to her apartment took very little time, the streets were nearly deserted at such a late hour and thus they were not required to hang to the shadows in order for Erik to feel more comfortable. When they arrived at her door, Erik hesitated, feelings of apprehension mounting until they felt almost suffocating.

"Are you sure he will like me?" He asked again, before she could put her key in the door.

Christine could hear his trepidation and she stopped and turned to look at him reassuringly.

"I have no doubt in my mind that he will love you." She said, giving him a kiss to steel up his nerves. She then opened the door and stepped inside, pulling him in behind her and shutting the door before he could bolt. The first thing she saw was a distraught Marie sitting on the couch being comforted by her husband Andrew and immediately she worried that something might be wrong with Charles. But when Marie's countenance changed at the sight of her, she realized where the woman's concerns truly lay.

"Christine!" Marie cried as she ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "We were so worried about you. When you did not come home on time I sent Andrew to look for you and the people at the Opera House told him you had been kidnapped! I was so afraid that man who came looking for you the other day had returned or something. What happened? Where were you?"

"Oh Marie, I am so sorry to have worried you. It is a dreadfully long story and I will not go into details at this time, but sufficed to say…tonight has probably been the happiest night of my life." She disengaged herself from her friend and stepped over to where Erik stood, not having moved an inch since they entered. "I found out that my husband is still alive…I have my Erik back."

Marie, as well as Andrew, stood there for a moment in shock as they stared from the smiling Christine to the apprehensive Erik at her side. But within a heartbeat the two were advancing on them once more, but this time all smiles. Marie threw her arms around Christine once more while Andrew walked directly to Erik and extended his hand to him with an eager expression.

"So good to see you back in Christine's life. She has talked of you quite often and from all the drawings we have seen of you, Marie and I would have recognized you anywhere." Andrew said with a warm grin.

Erik tentatively reached out to shake the man's proffered hand, very unaccustomed to anyone showing such acceptance to him and his mask so quickly.

"Oh Christine, I am so happy for you and Charles! You will be a family again and I can stop worrying about you being all alone." She too turned and took Erik's hand, pumping it up and down as she expressed her pleasure in meeting him.

"Is Charles all right? I didn't worry him by being so late, did I?" She asked, her eyes drifting to towards the stairs.

"Andrew and I made up excuses, saying you were just meeting with your adoring fans, but you know how intuitive he is and I could tell he did not quite believe us. He only fell asleep a little while ago however; he was so determined to wait up for you." Marie explained, her face once more taking on a worried expression, but it faded quickly as she saw the look of love that crossed Christine's face as she stared up at her Erik. "But I am sure he will be just fine now that you are home and brought him a wonderful surprise."

"We should go, Marie, and leave these two to their reunion." Her husband said, taking her hand in his and leading her to the door. "We will come by to visit tomorrow and perhaps you can treat us to the whole story of how you two found one another again." Andrew laughed as Marie's head bobbed up and down at the prospect of hearing all the details.

"Thank you both for all you did and I am so terribly sorry to have worried you. I truly appreciate all you do for me." Christine said, receiving a final hug from the woman as she was pulled out the door by her still chuckling husband.

Once they were alone she heard Erik give a sigh of relief. She knew he did not enjoy meeting new people.

"They seem nice." He forced himself to admit. Although it had been very difficult to look at Andrew and not still see the face of the man he had come to hate the past few weeks. Even with a new name it was quite hard to see him as anything but the object of Erik's ire during the whole misunderstanding.

"Marie has been a god-send to me in caring for Charles so that I could work at the Opera House. Two better neighbors you could not ask for." She agreed.

"What did Andrew mean when he said they would have recognized me from the pictures…what pictures? Have you also taken up drawing?" He was very perplexed by the cryptic comment.

"Not me…Charles. He apparently inherited your artistic ability and you are his favorite subject to draw." She told him. "Wait here and let me show you." She then pulled away from his side and hurried up stairs.

While she was gone, Erik looked around; nodding his approval at the cozy little home she had made for her and her son. It was not fancy, but it was warm and he could imagine how the place surely rang with laughter and love. He walked over to the small piano in the corner and ran his fingers lovingly over the keys, careful not to press down for fear the sound might wake his son. His son…he still could not even believe the child existed. _He_ had fathered a child with Christine. The whole idea was a cross between a nightmare and a blessed dream and  
Erik was so afraid to meet the boy and see which one it might turn out to be.

Christine returned soon with a stack of papers in her hand, leading him over to the couch as she placed the sheets in his hand for his inspection.

"As you can see, he is quite the exceptional artist and he has captured you quite well, don't you agree." She said, pointing at the drawings with motherly pride shining in her eyes.

Erik looked at each one and his eyes grew wide at what he saw before him. His three year old son had done these? He could hardly believe the talent he saw laid out before him, the use of colors, the steady strokes of an artist and not at all what one would attribute to a mere child. Erik was beginning to believe her claims that Charles did indeed possess extraordinary intellect and his chest swelled with pride as he sifted through the pictures.

"He did all these?" He asked in awe. "All from your descriptions of me?"

"Every last one of them. Now can you see why it was so hard for me to forget you?" She smiled. "Yet even without these, I still could see you every time I looked at him. He truly does resemble you in appearance as well as your intelligence."

Erik had come to one of the last pictures he had done, the one where Christine was dancing with a man at the ball and he stared at the image, dumbstruck with what he saw. Seeing that it had startled him she quickly explained.

"Charles said he drew you without your mask on at the ball because you would have felt free to be without it that night. He truly has no fear or stigma about your face. I described it to him in great detail and he does not see anything about it worth being afraid of…it is simply a part of you, a part of his father that he loves."

"He drew us dancing together at the masquerade?" He asked quietly, never taking his eyes off of the picture.

"Yes, in his mind he cannot imagine me with anyone but you…and neither can I. Little did he know…or me for that matter…that I truly _was_ dancing with you that night." She pulled back suddenly and looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Did you break my pearl necklace? Was that done on purpose?"

Erik found he had to look away as a sheepish grin spread over his lips.

"You cad! You _did_ break my necklace." She squealed, playfully hitting his arm. "And the rose, you knew exactly what that meant! Oh you were terribly wicked to me that night. It will take me a month of Sundays to consider all the other things you did while pretending to be my Phantom man all this time." She did her best to sound upset but there was no way she could be, not now that he was there with her at last.

"Well I had to do something, you were dancing with that blasted boy and I distinctly overheard you telling him you loved him!" Erik said, defending himself from her accusing stare.

"I said I loved him like a brother, not like I love you!" She laughed, but she felt sorry for how he must have misconstrued the incident. "I am so sorry that you ever doubted my feelings for you."

"I was a fool, a complete idiot to have thought otherwise. You have the most loyal and innocent of hearts and I will never doubt again." He promised, leaning in to kiss her. But before their lips could meet there came a voice from behind them.

"Mama?" Charles worried little voice asked as he descended the stairs, rubbing his eyes as he came.

Erik froze as Christine got to her feet and rushed to the boy as he came to the landing, launching himself into her arms as he so often did upon seeing her.

"I am here, my darling." She soothed as she felt his anxiety expressed through the vice like grip he had around her neck.

"I was scared! You did not come home from singing and Marie was crying and I did not know why. I tried to be brave but you were not here." He said, his little voice choking on his words.

"Shhhhh, everything is fine now. I am home and I brought you a big surprise." She said, enjoying how he pulled back from her, immediately distracted by the prospect of a new toy.

"You got me something…what is it?" He asked wiggling down from her arms in anticipation.

Erik had stood up from the couch and watched as mother and son interacted. His whole body was shaking as he examined the boy in her arms…his son. He did indeed share quite a few characteristics with the child, his dark hair sticking up at a strange angle apparently from sleep and even from where he stood he could see the eyes that mirrored his so intensely. There was no mistaking the fact that this was his flesh and blood. The only thing that differentiated them was the near flawless features displayed on the boy that was in stark contrast with his horrendous deformity…and Erik wanted to cry out for joy because of it. He had vowed to love the boy regardless of his appearance the moment he had learned of his existence, but this was so much more than he had allowed himself to hope for. His son was truly perfect.

Christine knelt down in front of Charles and put her hands on his shoulders as she began to explain her surprise.

"Remember how I told you that your father had to go away, but that he did not want to leave you or me?"

"Yes. You said he would have stayed if he could." Charles agreed.

"That is right. Well, it turns out that he had not gone away as far as I had thought and he somehow found his way back to us." She told him, trying hard to put it into words that a three year old, even a genius like he was, would understand.

Charles then let his eyes turn as he glanced over at the figure standing by the couch that he had not noticed until now. He didn't stare; he only looked back at his mother with questioning eyes.

"Papa had come back?" He asked, not exactly sure he quite understood.

"Yes, he found me tonight at the Opera, he heard me singing and knew it was me and that I was singing only for him." She smiled, watching as his eyes once more drifted back to where Erik stood, still as a statue.

"And will he stay with us forever…he won't leave again?" The boy continued, trying to glean all the information his little mind desired.

"I don't think wild horses could make him leave us again." She laughed, touching his nose with her finger and making the boy smile. "Now…why don't you go over and give your father a proper greeting?" She suggested, standing up and guiding him forward with a gentle hand on his back.

Charles needed no prompting as he walked silently over to stand before the towering man in front of him, having to tip his head way back in order to see him properly.

"Good evening, father." He said in his most formal voice, reaching out his hand in greeting like a little gentleman.

Erik's knees buckled at that moment and he sunk to the floor, now coming face to face with those identical little amber eyes. The boy looked at him with such wonder and admiration that it shattered his already fragile heart into a million pieces.

"Good evening, Charles…it is very nice to finally meet you." He said, his voice so hoarse with emotion that it threatened to choke him. He reached out a shaking hand to accept the offer of greeting, but before he could the little boy pulled it back and threw both his arms around Erik's neck and hugged him fiercely.

"I missed you, Papa." He said into Erik's ear before he laid his head on his shoulder affectionately.

Erik was utterly destroyed by this and breaking down in sobs he pulled the boy to him and held on as if he would never let go.

Christine was crying as well, but her tears were joined by a satisfied smile as she watched the two men she loved more than life clinging to one another in love.

Erik's emotional reaction did not seem to startle the boy but he did pull away after a few moments and look up at his father with concern.

"Don't cry, Papa." He said, placing his chubby little hands on either side of his masked face. "I can play the piano for you if it will make you happy. I am learning to play just like you." He told Erik with a wide smile as he wiggled out of his hold and rushed over to climb up on the bench in front of the instrument.

Christine came over and took Erik's hand as he rose shakily to his feet, watching the boy's every movement as if it was sheer magic. He took Christine into his arms and held on to her tightly and she didn't know if it was for her benefit or to help him remain upright. He continued to cry, but silently now as if he feared any noise would shatter the moment he was living in.

But all his emotions seemed to calm as he listened to the music that was now being produced by the boy. Such tones and melodies that came from one so young completely took Erik's breath away. If he closed his eyes he could hear himself in each note, played much like he had when he was that age. He opened his eyes and began to walk over to where the boy was, his hand reaching out ever so slowly to touch his hair as if it were made of spun glass and would break. He stood there and just listened for a long time and then moved to sit beside the boy on the bench, placing his own hands up beside his as he began to play notes to match. Charles looked over at him with a big smile, and Christine could only imagine that one of her son's little dreams had just come true…playing piano with his father.

Soon the two were blending their song together so well you would think each note was written down in front of them and Christine settled in on the sofa and just listened. She recalled the dream she had about Erik teaching his son to play one day and how it had only been a fantasy back then…but now it was a reality. And just like she had imagined, the two of them were lost in their music and she was utterly forgotten…and she didn't mind a bit.

Before long Charles was becoming tired, his mouth opening and his little nose wrinkling as he yawned in sleepiness. He quit playing and climbed up into Erik's lap, forcing his father to stop as he settled in comfortably.

"Don't stop, Papa…please." The boy begged, stifling another yawn as he watched his father's fingers through sleep filled eyes.

Erik was not about to deny him and indeed played on long after the boy had at last succumbed to sleep and grew heavy on his lap. As the final note of his piece ended and echoed through the room he looked down at the little angel and wrapped his arms around him protectively. He then leaned in and brushed the stray hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead ever so gently. After another moment of silent reflection he lifted the boy in his arms and carried him over to where Christine sat, she having watched every moment through shimmering eyes.

"Would you like me to go put him in bed?" She asked, starting to rise.

"No…maybe he can just stay here with for a little while." Erik suggested quickly, sitting down as he continued to hold him. The boy looked so small and fragile in his arms and he marveled at every feature and detail. Erik had never been so fascinated with another human being before…expect perhaps Christine.

Christine could see in his eyes that he was not ready to give him up and she felt a rush of love overtake her as she saw the way he looked at Charles, just like a loving father should.

"He can stay as long as you need him to." She agreed, leaning in as well and placing her head on his arm as she listened to the two of them breathing. This felt right, this was perfect.

"You were right." Erik told her softly, moving the boy slightly in order to free one arm so he could put it around Christine.

"Right about what exactly?" She asked, with a satisfied grin.

"Charles _is_ a genius." He told her with all the pride in the world resonating in his voice.

"He gets that from you." She laughed.

"And he gets his kindness and temperament from you." He countered.

"Oh don't be so sure about that. He is very willful and stubborn when he wants to be, and just you wait until you try and put him to bed when he does not think he is sleepy. Then you will see exactly who he takes after." She told him, moving around in her seat so that she could look up at him as she spoke.

"Willful and stubborn?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sounds more like you, to me. Remember all those sandwiches you gave to Kas against my strict orders?"

"I only did it _because _you forbid me to, you know." She told him slyly.

"I was fully aware of that." He laughed, leaning in to kiss her lips.

"We are seriously going to have to get you a house mask again so I can feel your lips whenever I want them, but until then, please take it off." She begged.

"What if Charles wakes up and sees me?" Erik sounded aghast at the idea.

"Once he is asleep he won't wake till morning." She assured him. "Besides, you saw the picture he drew of us dancing…he knows exactly what you look like.

"Well a drawing and the real thing are not quite the same and I do not want to scare him." Erik argued.

"You can put it back on later before he wakes up…please, for me?"

Once more Erik felt he could not deny her and reached up for the second time that night and removed his mask. The cool air on his skin was foreign as was the feeling of being exposed without his protective mask, but he didn't not begrudge it in the least as he watched Christine's eyes brighten.

"Much better." She told him, reaching up to caress his scared cheek, running her hands over the paper thin skin and jutting bones as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She then leaned up and kissed him, tracing each ridge and contour of his deformed mouth with her searching lips. "Are you sure you don't want me to go put him in bed?" She asked seductively.

Erik felt torn. On one hand he desired her more than life itself, while on the other he was holding his son with one arm and his wife with the other…he had never felt so content.

"Perhaps later…right now I would not trade this for the world." He told her, looking from one to the other as love filled his heart.

"Me either." She smiled once more snuggling into his side as she laid her head over his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She too had missed this, the closeness and the love. And soon the music of his heart and breathing lulled her to sleep and she could not remember the last time she had felt so safe.

Erik stayed awake for a long time just watching them, unable to shut his eyes for fear that he might awaken to find it had all been a dream. If this was not real, if he was only imaging it, then he never wanted to face reality again. But soon he too was blessed by the comforts of sleep, settling in but never letting go of his perfect little family.

**Ahhhh, now I feel so much better….how about you? The family is back together and now all that is left is their happily ever after stuff. **

**Now I am all out of finished chapters…so the rest will now be coming as I write them – but I will endeavor to keep it daily…I will certainly try anyway, but at least you are no longer waiting for any big reveal. Ha ha.**

**So did you need the tissues?**

**What did you think of Christine seeing Erik's face again?**

**How about the smut light I tossed in there?**

**How did Erik do with the talk? **

**Did you like the Erik/Charles meet and greet?**

**Was Charles cute enough? So sweet he gave you cavities?**


	50. Chapter 50

**Ok we have ANOTHER winner! This time the prize goes to 'EMCLucky13' for her marvelous suggestion for Erik's last name. I hope you all enjoy her submission as much as I did. I thought it was very fitting and touching! And you KNOW how I am a sucker for the 'pheels'!**

**I guess that is all I have to report…so read on!**

.

Chapter 50

.

.

Erik woke slowly, trying to decide if he even wanted to. He was having such a lovely dream that he found he did not wish to leave it and wake to his usual lonely life. But as his mind began to clear he realized that his left arm was unusually stiff and sore and there was movement to the right of him. His eyes flew open to assess the situation, his body ready to leap to his defense should it be an intruder and not simply his cat Ayesha like he hoped. Instead he saw two small amber colored eyes looking at him with a wide smile. The boy then put his finger to his lips and gave a nod to his right.

"Shhhh, Mama is still sleeping." He whispered.

Erik turned his head and looked down at his angel, still curled up in his arm and leaning next to him. The sight of her made the events of the past evening come flooding back and he gave a deep sigh as he realized that it had _not_ been a dream at all…it had all happened. He had his Christine back with him and _she loved him_! He turned his head to look at the boy once more and found he could not stop a smile coming to his lips; Charles was just too adorable _not_ to smile at. His hair was still askew from sleep but his eyes were wide and bright as he stared up at him with that endearing grin.

"Good morning, Charles." Erik whispered back, watching as his son's smile grew even wider, if that was at all possible. He could only imagine that the boy smiled often, having had such a different upbringing than he had endured.

"Good morning, Papa." Charles answered back. He then cocked his head to one side with a questioning glace – a trait Erik decided that he must have picked up from Christine. "Or do you want me to call you Father?"

"You can call me whatever you like." Erik told him, reaching out his hand to gently touch the boy's cheek, caressing it very lightly as if he was afraid he would break. Either Papa or Father sounded so much better than many of the other titles he had been given over the years.

"What did you call your Papa?" He asked, still searching for the correct response.

"I…I never knew my Father." Erik was forced to admit. He had never given him much thought before, he always having been a nameless and faceless ghost from his past. But suddenly he found that he could think of nothing else, now that he himself had been bestowed with the weighty title. Did he even know _how_ to be a father? The closest he had ever come to having a paternal figure had been Giovanni, but it was not like he could go back and ask him advice on the subject now, for the man had most likely died years ago. This thought saddened him but he was brought back to reality by the boy's voice once more.

"Just like I did not know you?" Charles asked, his smile giving way to a look of brief sadness, but it quickly faded, returning to his happy state. "But Mama told me all about you and now you are back so I can ask you everything I ever wanted to know."

Erik smiled at this; he could only imagine what sort of questions the boy might have. And Erik found he had quite a few of his own.

"What kind of questions?" He asked, amazed at how eager he was to fulfill the boy's curiosity. He suddenly regretted his inquiry as the boy shot forth a whole laundry list of questions.

"Where were you when you were gone, can I ride your horse César, will you teach me to play like you do, will you take me to the opera one day to see Mama sing…" He then paused for a breath as he reached up his hand upwards. "…and does your face hurt?"

As he asked the last question, Erik felt his small little fingers touch the exposed side of his mangled cheek, making it all too clear that he was not wearing his mask! Erik now recalled having taken it off the night before at Christine's request and he had apparently fallen asleep before he had put it back on. Oh damn! Charles had seen his face! He was in fact looking at it at that very moment, touching it even. Erik's first instinct was to leap off the couch, to run and hide as the oh-so familiar fear gripped his chest… but something held him back. It could have been the gentle weight of Christine's loving form leaning against him, bringing him such feelings of peace that they overrode his panic. Or perhaps it was the fact that even though Charles was now staring directly at him the boy was not crying or screaming… only smiling. But whatever the reason, Erik remained rooted in his spot, unmoving and unflinching as the small chubby fingers continued to examine the mountains and valleys of his scared flesh.

"No..." Erik answered, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "It does not hurt."

"Good." Was all he said as he let his hand fall back to his side. "I am hungry, do you know how to make breakfast?"

Erik was so stunned by the little boy's acceptance of his face that he simply continued to stare at him in awe. Charles acted as if the abomination he called a face did not matter at all, being more concerned with eggs and toast than the mangled countenance of his father. First Christine and now Charles…was there no end to the surprises he was apparently to be blessed with? A sudden knock at the door signaled that perhaps they were not quite over yet.

Grabbing his mask that lay to his right he secured it in place as he felt Christine stir beside him, waking at the sound of guests as well.

"Who could that be?" She asked in a sleepy tone as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she did focus a radiant smile spread across her face as she leaned down to kiss Erik's exposed cheek. "Good morning, my love." She told him.

Suddenly Erik had no interest in seeing who was at the door and he pulled Christine towards him as he did his best to kiss her lips more thoroughly. A little giggle from Charles broke the moment however.

"You two kiss like Andrew and Marie." He laughed, covering his mouth and pointing at the two of them.

Erik and Christine looked at one another in a way that made it clear that the boy would have to get used to such displays of affection since there was no way it was going to stop. But then the knocking came a second time, more insistent than before and Christine was motivated to disengage from Erik's embrace and walk to the door. Thinking it was probably Marie coming over to hear the whole reunion story she was prepared to beg her to give them more time alone, but when she saw who it truly was she let out a squeal of delight.

"Nadir!" Christine said, throwing her arms around the Persian once more as she pulled him inside. Right behind him was a nervous looking Darius and Kas, they too stepping inside as she let go of Nadir and shut the door.

"I am happy to find you in such good spirits this morning, my dear." Nadir said, looking from the radiant girl over to Erik. "I take it that your evening was…enlightening?"

"Yes, Daroga, we worked everything out if that is what you are asking." Erik said with a sigh as he stood up, thrilled as he watched Charles stand up on the sofa cushions beside him and take hold of Erik's hand for protection against these strangers who were now invading his house. "And may I formally introduce to you all…my son, Charles." He looked down at the boy with fatherly pride. "You do not need to worry, these men are my friends." And even though the words were alien to him, he meant them with all his heart.

"It is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you, Charles." Nadir said, a warm smile spreading over his face as he looked first at Erik and then down at the shy little boy that was peeking out from behind his arm. He bent down and extended his hand to the child, doing his best not so seem imposing or frightening.

Charles stared at the Persian's hand and then looked up at Erik for direction. When he gave the boy an approving nod he seemed to gain courage and reached out to accept the greeting.

"You talk funny." Charles told him, with all the tack a three year old possess.

This made almost everyone laugh, causing the boy to once more shrink back behind Erik.

"I suppose I do, Charles." Nadir told him kindly. "I come from a land far, far away called Persia and there we speak a whole other language."

"Persia!" Charles squealed, now looking up at him with excited eyes. "That is where my Mama and Papa met…in Persia." He told Nadir.

"I know, young man, I was there to see it." Nadir laughed, reaching out and tussling his hair slightly.

Once more Erik found himself reaching out to remove Nadir's hand from off of what was his, but it was not done with malice and the Daroga did not seem to take offense. It would take Erik a while to overcome his instinctively protective nature, but Nadir was patient.

"You are Nadir…aren't you!" The boy said as he jumped up and down on the couch. "Mama told me the story about how you and Papa rescued her from the three bad men."

This made Nadir smile, looking over at Christine as if he was flattered that she had spoken of him to her son.

"And do not forget Darius, he was there too, remember." Christine said, reaching over and giving the blushing man a hug. "I have not had the chance to properly greet you again, my friend." She laughed.

"It is indeed a pleasure to once more be seeing you as well, Christine." He said, hugging her back shyly but seeing Erik's narrowing eyes he quickly released her.

"And Kas!" Christine cried happily, now embracing him as well. "So it was you who came here the other day looking for me! Marie did a fabulous job of describing you, but I just couldn't believe you would be in Paris."

"Yes…I come to bring letter you sent to Queen Leyla. She sends greetings to her good friend." He told her in his broken French, but it made Christine light up anyway.

"I can finally speak with you, Kas!" She said excitedly, hugging him once more.

"I learning…and I thank you for all the lunches you gave in Persia." He told her with a smile.

"Well now that all the reunions are out of the way…what are you all doing here?" Erik asked, truly wanting nothing more than to be alone with his family once more.

"We went down to your place this morning to see how things were going and when we found you both gone, we got worried. You had left your hat and cloak behind and I know how much you enjoy going out in the daylight without them. We hoped we would find you both here…and looks like we guessed correctly." Nadir said, taking the garments from out of Darius' hand and placing them on the chair beside him.

"I suppose we did leave in quite a hurry last night." Erik admitted, remembering Christine's insistence on getting back to see Charles as soon as possible. "Did you manage to get those two young lovers back up safely?" He asked, remembering the job he had entrusted to Nadir the night before.

"Yes, both Raoul and Meg were thankful for the escort, and quite entertaining on the way back up. The Vicomte spoke to the managers and got them to calm down, reassuring them that they need not call out the police on you for kidnapping their new star diva. You may have misjudged that boy after all, Erik." Nadir told him, entertained by the cold stare he received for his words.

"Not bloody likely!" Erik growled, still not finding much about the Vicomte that generated any affection.

"Erik! Watch your language in front of the child." Nadir hissed, nodding his head towards Charles who was listening to everything with rapt attention.

Erik did indeed look startled as he stared down at his son, realizing he would have to make quite a few adjustments if he was going to be expected to set a good example from now on. This could seriously become difficult.

"Come with me, Charles and let us see about getting you some breakfast." Christine said with a slight giggle, as if she were reading Erik's thoughts. She picked her son up and set him down on the floor as she leaned up to kiss Erik's cheek. "It will take time to adjust, but I am sure you will do just fine." She told him quietly with a wink.

"Why can I not stay with Papa?" Charles whined as she led the boy to the kitchen.

"Because your father has to speak to Nadir and the way they tend to talk to one another it would be better for you if your ears were not there to hear it." She laughed as they disappeared into the other room.

"I see she has forgotten nothing." Nadir said with a chuckle as he looked at Erik with a goofy grin. "So now that you are a father and a husband again, what do you plan on doing?"

"I…" And then Erik was forced to stop. He had no idea _what_ he was going to do. He had never let himself think that far in advance. For the last few years his life had simply been a slow and pointless journey to his ultimate goal…death. And then when he found Christine again, his only thought was to get her back, it had never occurred to him what he would do with her once he had. Now throw in the addition of Charles and he was completely at a loss. But one thing that Nadir had said struck a cord and he focused on that. "Technically, I am not Christine's husband anymore, Nadir. Not legally anyway, even if in my heart I never thought of her as anything else but my wife. I promised her a wedding here in Paris and I believe she deserves exactly that."

"I see, and how exactly do you plan on accomplishing this amazing feat?" Nadir said with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"With your help of course. After all it was your infernal ineptitude that requires us to do the job over again here in France." Erik said, in mock accusation.

Nadir's eyes grew narrow as he shot Erik a look of death but he did not argue the point.

"What do you need us to do?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

Christine was just setting Charles down at the table with some biscuits and marmalade when Erik came into the kitchen. He stopped short and looked at his lovely Christine and son for a moment, lost in the domestic bliss of the picture before him.

"Do you want a bite, Papa?" The little boy asked, holding up his gooey biscuit to him, his cheek already smeared with the jam.

"No, but thank you for the offer, Charles." Erik grinned as he watched the boy shrug and bite into it once more. He then walked over to Christine and took her in his arms. "I need to leave you for a little while." He whispered into her ear, taking a moment to breath in the scent of her hair.

"Leave? Why?" She asked, panic rising in her voice. "I just got you back, why would you want to leave?"

Erik closed his eyes…_why indeed_? But he knew if he wanted to legally make this woman his wife once more he needed to part with her for at least a few hours.

"I promise it will not be long. I must go take care of something with Nadir. It is of vital importance or I swear that I would not leave your side. Can you trust me on this?" He asked, pulling her back to look at him as he stroked her cheek.

"Please tell me it is not something dangerous. It is not because of Jamal is it?" She asked, now realizing exactly why her Phantom had behaved so strangely over the mention of her encounter with the Persian Prince.

"No, I have already taken care of that problem some time ago." He told her, his lips curing into a sinister grin as he remembered how he had frightened him onto leaving the country before. When Christine gave him one of her head tilting looks he elaborated. "I merely paid him a short visit and encouraged him to leave Paris, that is all." He chuckled, sensing that he might have to explain more later on, but for now she was satisfied with his answer. "No this is something else entirely and it is not at all dangerous. Simply important."

"As long as you promise to come back to me promptly, then I will have to be satisfied with that and let you go. But please do not be long…I have some very important plans for you this evening." She told him, sliding her hands up his chest in a seductive manner. "After someone has gone to bed that is." She finished giving a nod and a wink at the boy who was too engrossed in his breakfast to be listening.

Erik gave a low moan as he shut his eyes in joyous expectation of her promise. Oh he had some ideas of his own he would be only too happy to share with her…but later. Now he had a wedding to plan.

"Then I will not tarry and get finished as quickly as possible." He promised, leaning down to kiss her soundly before pulling away from her warm embrace. He then stepped to the table and addressed Charles. "You be good for your mother today and I will see you later, little man." He said.

"And maybe we can play the piano again?" He asked hopefully, his eyes full of hero-worship for the man in front of him.

"Perhaps. But if not I promise we will tomorrow and every day after that." He assured him, winning a smile of approval from the boy.

And with one last look at his beautiful bride, he headed out of the apartment with Nadir, Darius and Kas in tow. After a quick stop next door, the three men left the building entirely.

Erik had quite a list of things that needed doing and he was now grateful for the help of his three friends. He gave his instructions to Darius and Kas who took off together to fulfill their assignments while he and Nadir headed in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nadir asked as the two men stopped in a deserted alleyway in the garment district. "I could easily go in and get it for you." He offered.

"No…I need to do this myself. Besides you would get the wrong one or the wrong size." Erik told him sternly. _You can do this_, he told himself. He would do it for Christine.

"Very well." Nadir gave in, walking out of the shadows and into one of the higher priced clothing stores, with Erik right behind him.

Once inside the two men both felt very out of place. There were women's clothing all around them, but thankfully not one customer in the place. A tall thin man with a very pointy nose came out from the back and greeted the two men.

"Welcome to Che' Pierre's. What can I do for you gentlemen today?" He asked, sizing up Erik and Nadir as if to decide if they could afford the prices he charged.

"We are looking for a wedding dress." Nadir told him, allowing Erik to hang back, pretending to be inspecting the garments on one of the racks.

"Well you have come to the right place." The man smiled, gesturing towards the back of the store. "We keep our formal items this way."

Once more Nadir led the way as Erik followed from a safe distance.

"And is this dress for your lovely bride?" The man continued.

"No…I am not the one getting married. It is my friend here, but you see he is a man who is easily recognized by those in higher society and if word got out that he was buying a wedding dress it could reach the ears of his fiancé and since he wishes to surprise her, he has chosen to remain incognito. That is the reason for the mask. So if you will indulge his rather eccentric behavior, I can assure you that he will make it well worth your time and effort." Nadir explained in hushed tones.

"But of course, Monsieur. Here at Che' Pierre's we are the epitome of discretion." The sales man assured him, looking over at Erik with new eyes…ones filled with greed over the hope of a big sale. The man called in several women and instructed them to quickly bring out a selection of wedding attire for the two men to inspect, offering them both a seat where they could easily see all the choices.

Nadir found it quite amusing to watch Erik deliberate so long and hard over the choosing of a dress. Even if it was a very important dress, Erik treated it like it was a matter of life and death that he found exactly the right one. The store manager kept trying to offer glasses of wine or snacks of cheese and crackers to them, and while Nadir was only too happy to accept, not once did Erik allow himself to be distracted from his goal. It was over an hour and at least a dozen dresses later that Erik believed he had found the right one.

With the store clerk happily counting out the bank notes he had been given, Erik and Nadir left the shop with the perfect dress carefully tucked into the large box. The next stop was the jewelry store and the scenario went much like it had back at the dress shop, with Nadir laying down a fake story about his rich, eccentric friend and then Erik taking forever to pick out what he deemed the perfect ring.

When both purchase made, it was now time for them to part ways with each other as the next jobs were to be handled separately, as Erik headed back to the Opera House. It was Sunday after a production and he knew that the theater would be deserted all day, making it the perfect place for a wedding. Placing the box in her dressing room, Erik went to work on setting the stage. Finding props and items he needed was not difficult since he knew exactly where they kept each item left over from past productions and soon he had managed to transform the stage into a picturesque setting for a wedding.

He was just putting the final touches on things when Darius and Kas returned, slipping into the building just as Erik had taught them. The two men carried a large box gingerly between them and set it down where Erik instructed.

"Let me see it." Erik demanded, anxious to see that they had followed his instructions. When the box was removed and the three tier cake was revealed, he let out a sigh of relief…it too was perfect. He did notice quite a few cake crumbs on Kas' jacket and after raising an eyebrow at the man he looked down and quickly brushed himself off with a nervous smile.

"The bakery offered free samples while we waited." Darius explained, not wanting Erik to think they had sampled his cake on the way there.

"Did you deliver the messages I asked?" Erik continued.

"Yes, we told them to arrive promptly at two." Darius assured him.

"Great, now you may go back to the flat and get dressed. Do not be late." He warned, giving the men a stern look.

Once they were gone, Erik stood back and inspected his work, pleased with what he saw. Christine had requested a fancy wedding with all the trimmings, and while there was a chance that was just something she said at the time back in Persia, he was not taking any chances. So with one last look at his masterpiece he headed down to his lair to get ready.

Christine was sitting on the couch with Charles as the two played a finger game with a piece of looped string, passing the time before Erik would return. When there was a knock at the door, she found herself anxiously rushing to open it, hoping it was him. She was slightly disappointed when she saw Nadir instead, but she did her best not to show her frustration. But Nadir was too wise for her.

"I know you were hoping I was Erik, but I assure you that I am here to take you both to him." He laughed, stepping inside.

"Take us to him?" Christine asked. "Why will he not be coming back here?"

"I am not at liberty to say, I was only instructed to see that you and Charles were brought to the location of his choosing. I certainly hope you do not mean to disobey and get me in serious trouble?" He asked, feigning a look of fear.

Christine had to laugh at his acting skills, knowing full well that Nadir did not care one lick if he angered Erik, in fact she knew it was probably his favorite pastime.

"Heavens no, we certainly would not wish to bring the wrath of the Opera Ghost down upon our heads." She agreed, laying the back of her palm to her forehead. "If we did, a disaster beyond our imagination might occur."

"Most assuredly." Nadir laughed. "Erik asks that you and Charles be dressed in your best and that you wear your ruby necklace." Nadir instructed, taking out his pocket watch and looking at it thoughtfully. "And we have just about an hour before we need to be there, so I suggest you make haste."

Christine was now quite excited, wondering what Erik had planned and she quickly ushered Charles upstairs to get dressed.

"Mama, what is an Opera Ghost?" The little boy asked as they headed to his room.

Exactly an hour later the three of them stood in front of the Opera House, a very confused Christine giving Nadir a puzzled look.

"Why did you bring us here? The Opera House is closed today." She informed him.

"_Nothing is closed to the Phantom_." She heard Erik's voice say from somewhere nearby, his tone one of amusement.

"Papa?" Charles questioned, spinning around in circles as he looked for where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly out of nowhere Erik appeared at the side of the building, beckoning to her with an outstretched hand. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at him all dressed in his evening finery and looking so tall and ominous. She took hold of Charles' hand and led him towards the man she loved.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"Are we going to hear Mama sing?" Charles asked as well, looking at the large building he was now going to enter.

"Perhaps, we will just have to see how the evening goes." Erik smiled, taking them all inside a secret door that seemed to blend seamlessly with the side wall. Once inside it was pitch black and Christine felt Charles grip at her side in fear. But almost as if he sensed his son's apprehension Erik reached down and scooped him up in his arms and whispered words of comfort into his ear, calming the boy instantly. Christine knew the effect that Erik's voice could have and she found she envied her son just a little for the attention he was receiving from his father. _I will have to remind him tonight that I need some attention too_, she thought with a wicked smile.

"And exactly what has you grinning like that, my little minx?" Erik's voice whispered quietly in her ear, although she knew he was still several feet to her left. She had forgotten that he had very good eyesight in the dark as well and felt herself blush at what she had been thinking. "I can see that we share similar thoughts, my dear. And I look forward to exploring such ideas with you as well."

Christine was very glad that his words were meant to be heard only by her for she would truly have died of embarrassment had Nadir overheard.

The four of them traveled down a long hallway in the dark until they came to a wall that easily gave way to Erik's command and opened up onto the back of the Opera House stage. Christine gave a gasp of shock as she saw what was laid out before her. Everywhere there was flowers, live ones as well as fake, all surrounding a splendid arch in the center of the stage. Off to her right there was a table set up with candles all around a beautiful three tiered cake and a large bowl of punch with glasses and serving-ware to the side. But what surprised her the most was the group of people standing around with wide grins on their faces as they watched them approach. She saw Meg standing with Raoul, Madame Giry was there as well along with Philippe, Kas and Darius. Next to them was a beaming Marie holding on to Andrews arm in excitement, all of them staring at her and Erik as they exited the secret door.

"Congratulations!" Meg was the first to say as she rushed forward and embraced her friend.

"Congratulations for what?" She questioned, still stunned by the display in front of her. What was going on?

"This is your wedding day, my darling." Erik was quick to inform her, setting Charles down and watching him run over to speak with Marie as he took Christine's arm and pulled her to the side so that he could explain in private.

"My what?" She gasped, turning her head once more to stare at all the smiling guests.

"Back in Persia when we were originally married you said you would happily wed me then as long as I gave you a fancy wedding when we got to France. Well…we are both in France and I wanted you to have your day to remember."

"Oh Erik!" She cried, leaning in to his chest as tears sprung to her eyes. "I didn't need all this. I have you and that is all I want."

"You will always have me, until the end of time. But this is what you deserve. The white dress, the cake, the guests…all of it." He smiled, pulling her way from him long enough to place an innocent kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Don't you think that since I already have a child that wearing white might be a tad inappropriate?" She laughed, before her eyes turned mischievous. "Not to mention my _endless_ string of lovers."

Erik groaned as he pulled her to him tightly once more.

"Please do not torment me by using my foolish words against me, Christine. I can never beg your forgiveness enough for the blasphemy towards your good character." He said, his voice full of regret.

"I am sorry, I will not tease you again and I have completely forgiven you for it. I love you too much to hold any sort of grudge." She did however look up at him with stern eyes. "Just do not let it ever happen again. Never doubt my love and devotion to you."

"Never my love. Never." He assured her, leaning in for a true kiss. "And as for the white dress…you will always be pure and innocent to me."

Christine was rendered speechless once more as she gazed up into his eyes and realized that he meant very word. He truly was the love of her life.

"Ehem." Nadir said, clearing his throat loudly as he stepped over to the two of them. "Erik, if we are going to start on time I think it might be appropriate to let the bride go get dressed?" He smiled.

Erik nodded, however right now all he wanted was to see Christine _undressed_, but he forced himself to release her from his hold and took a modest step back.

"If you will retire to your dressing room, my darling, I think you will find the appropriate attire for the occasion waiting for you." He told her, placing his hands behind his back so that they would not be tempted to touch her any further.

"We are really going to get married again?" She asked, still not quite believing it was true.

"Legally and binding no matter where we are to go from here on out." Erik nodded, liking the look of excitement in her eyes.

"But Erik…do we have a last name to give this time?" She asked.

Damn! Erik had not thought of that. He had never bothered to search out his family name once he came to Paris because without Christine it did not seem to matter to him anymore. But now that they were about to stand before a judge and speak their solemn oaths of marriage, he found he needed that piece of information desperately. Or perhaps not….

"Christine, would you be opposed to us simply choosing our own last name? If I promised to legally register it with the government so that there would be no question that it was ours by right?" He asked hopefully.

"I would not mind in the least." She assured him with a warm smile. "But what name would we take?"

Erik looked around and caught the attention of Darius and Kas, signaling for them to come over to where the three of them stood. Putting down their glasses of punch and excusing themselves from the group they approached questioningly.

"Because you three were instrumental in helping get Christine and I together back in Persia as well as reuniting us here in Paris, I would hope that you might be willing to take on one last task towards our happiness. We would like to bestow up on you the privilege of choosing for us our new family name…assuming that this idea is pleasing to my bride." Erik asked, looking from the three stunned men to Christine.

"I think it is a splendid idea!" She smiled, turning to them in expectation.

"I…we…don't know what to say." Nadir spoke for the three, his mouth hanging open as a pinkness came to his cheeks.

"Say you accept and that you have a name. If the man you acquired to marry us is the punctual sort then we do not have much time." Erik said, his voice ripe with impatience, yet his tone revealed his humor.

Nadir, Kas and Darius all took a few steps backwards and huddled together, whispering to each other in Persian, making it impossible for Christine to understand them even if she had been able to overhear. If Erik, who seemed to have extraordinary hearing as well as eyesight, was paying attention to their words he was not showing it, instead focusing his full attention on the woman before him.

At last the three men returned with satisfied looks on their faces. Erik turned and looked at them, almost impatient for their revelation.

"Upon reflection, the three of us have decided that your last name should be, Aaban." Nadir informed them with a look of satisfaction. His smile grew even wider as Erik nodded his approval and got a sly grin on his face.

"Aaban? I like the sound of it very much, but what does it mean?" She asked, realizing that most Persian words held a deeper significance.

Erik looked down at her with eyes of love and smiled.

"Translated, Aaban means 'name of the Angel'." He explained.

A slow smile spread over her face as she too nodded her acceptance.

"I think that it is perfect." She told the three men, reaching out to slip her arms around Erik as she looked up at him. "Mr. and Mrs. Aaban. I rather like the sound of that."

"Then it is settled. And if you will be so kind as to go and change, we will make it official…Mrs. Christine Aaban." Erik told her with all the love in his heart.

.

.

**OK, put on your Sunday best and don't forget to bring gifts (anything black will make Erik happy) because you are all cordially invited to the SECOND wedding of Erik Aaban and Christine Daae! I am already tearing up…I always cry at weddings!**

**So how did you like the morning after with Erik and Charles?**

**Erik's meticulousness in planning the wedding.**

**His relenting and inviting the Chagny boys to the wedding?**

**His new last name?**


	51. Chapter 51

**Did you all dress up? Did you bring gifts? Erik likes gifts. Now let the wedding commence!**

.

**Chapter 51**

.

.

Inside her dressing room, Christine opened the box in front of her and gasped as she beheld the delicate lace and satin gown inside. It was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. Erik truly had exquisite taste!

There was a knock at the door and Meg peeked inside, a bright smile on her delicate face.

"May I come in?" She asked, doing so as Christine gave her consent. "Oh Christine, the dress…it is amazing."

"It is, isn't it?" She agreed holding it up by the shoulders as she laid it out in front of her on the sofa in order to get a better look.

Meg came over to stand beside her as they both admired it, but Christine saw that her friend's eyes were scanning the room as if looking for something…or someone.

"He is not listening now, is he?" Meg asked, giving Christine a guilty look over her fears.

"I think he is far too busy with his guests to be eavesdropping now." She laughed, giving Meg a reassuring hug.

"I can tell that you love him very much and after seeing everything he did for you out there, I know he loves you too." Meg was forced to admit. "It might take some getting used to however before I can see him as your Erik and not the Opera Ghost."

"I appreciate your efforts to try." She assured her. "I hope one day you and Raoul will be able to consider Erik as a friend."

"I will certainly try…but I am not so sure about Raoul. He has not quite forgiven him for trying to kill him last night." Meg laughed. "I had a hard time getting him to even show up today since he is still fully convinced that you are making a huge mistake. But I think he realizes that you three should be a family once more, so he relented and came to support you. He and Philippe really do think of you as family."

"As do I. And that means when you marry Raoul we will almost be like sisters!" Christine said excitedly.

The rest of the time was spent with Meg helping Christine slip into her dress, patiently doing up all the small pearl buttons in the back before she helped her put on the matching veil. Lastly Christine moved her hair aside as Meg fastened the ruby pendant necklace securely in place. When both girls felt she looked perfect, Meg headed out to let them know they were ready.

.

.

Erik was beginning to feel anxious. He was not sure why, he had married her once already, but for some reason this felt different. Perhaps it was the fact that this time it was more formal with others watching or it could be that he had been away from her for so long he simply could not wait for the 'wedding night'. Either way, he was beginning to fidget and Nadir was all too aware of his discomfort.

"Stop pacing, you will wear a hole in the stage." He told him with an amused smile on his face.

"I will when this judge you hired gets here and begins the proceedings. Now are you sure he will not have a problem marrying us?" Erik asked, for probably the fifth time in the last half hour.

"I have known Judge Girard for a while now and I trust him quite a bit. We have been playing chess in the park for over a year now and he is a decent fellow, not prone to being upset easily by anything. He hardly bats an eye when I beat him at the game." Nadir assured him.

"_You_ beat him at chess? Is the man even competent enough to marry us?" Erik asked, unable to bury his humor under his apprehension.

"If you know of anyone better then I suggest you go looking yourself." Nadir shot back,

"I am sure he will be fine, as long as he can overlook binding a woman to a man wearing a mask." Erik said.

"As long as the woman seems willing, I don't see a problem." Nadir assured him. "He should be here by now, I sent Darius outside to wait for him and bring him in one of the side doors."

Almost as if on cue his Persian servant appeared with the man in question. He looked decent enough to Erik, a short stalky fellow with a pleasant looking smile. Darius brought him directly up to Erik and Nadir, bowing slightly as he left them alone.

"So you are the gentleman who wishes to be wed today? A bit of short notice, but I can understand affairs of the heart and the need to act when loves strikes." The judge grinned, raising an eyebrow when he spied the mask, but gave no further indication that is was a concern. "And where might I ask is the blushing bride?"

"She is still getting dressed." Nadir responded, knowing that Erik was not one for small talk. "Leaving plenty of time for you to get some refreshments while we wait." He indicated towards the table where a few of the other guests were standing and the plump little man was only too happy to head in that direction. "Are you satisfied?" Nadir asked once the judge had left.

"He will suffice." Erik agreed, looking over at where the man had gone. He caught Raoul looking his way and did not appreciate the cold glare the young Vicomte seemed to be giving him.

"He is not quite ready to forgive you, it seems." Nadir said, obviously noticing the look as well.

"As if I give a damn." Erik snorted, returning the withering look. "He should feel fortunate that I even invited his sorry hide in the first place, but I knew Meg would not come without him and I was not about to deny Christine her friend's attendance because of that ridiculous dandy."

"I realize there are some hard feelings, but do try and be civil for Christine's sake. The Chagny family has been very good to her and in retrospect you do owe him a lot for helping clear up a fair amount of the misunderstandings. Cut the boy some slack." Nadir suggested.

Erik now gave Nadir a look that would have curdled milk, but he chose not to say anything, giving the Daroga a glimmer of hope.

Charles walked up just then and looked up at Erik with a questioning stare.

"What do I do again?" He asked, holding the satin pillow in his hand like it was going to bite him.

Erik knelt down and put his hands on either side of the boy's arms and smiled.

"You just stand there during the ceremony and hold the pillow up for Nadir when he asks for it. That is all." He told the boy again. "Can you do that, son?" Erik asked, liking the sound of that word on his lips.

"Yes Papa." He nodded, rushing back over to where Marie and Andrew were talking with Madame Giry.

"I have not had a chance to tell you how flattered I am that you asked me to stand up for you like this, Erik." Nadir told him.

"Who else would I get? You _are_ my oldest living friend, Nadir, which is saying a lot due to my penchant of killing those who tend to anger me. And you have managed to irritate me more times than anyone I have ever known, Daroga." Erik told him, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I feel doubly honored then." Nadir said scornfully, however both men knew they meant none of what they had just said.

Just then Meg came out and looked around, catching Erik's eyes she gave him the nod that told him his bride was ready. Fear suddenly gripped Erik's heart as he took a few faltering steps towards the make shift alter.

"Steady man." Nadir said encouragingly as he guided him into place.

Andrew, who knew enough of music to pluck out a decent wedding march, began to play the piano that Erik had moved into place for the ceremony as the rest of the guests took their seats in the chairs provided. Nadir stood next to Erik, little Charles directly to his left as the judge stood in the middle and waited. Erik cringed slightly as Andrew hit a few sour notes, and laughed inwardly as he saw Charles make a face as well. The boy had a discerning ear.

Behind the curtain, Meg picked up her small bouquet of flowers and began her march out onto the stage, her steps as graceful as ever and her smile caught the eye of Raoul, who winked at her. She blushed slightly but continued her way on up and stood in her place as maid of honor, turning now to face where Christine would soon enter.

Christine, dressed in her wedding finery, and her hands clutching her own bouquet paused as Kas walked up to her and bowed low.

"It has been my pleasure to be Christine's protector … now Erik gives honor to walk with on wedding day. Erik gave me my wife, Parvani…now I give him his wife, Christine." Kas said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he offered her his arm with pride.

Christine's eyes too began to water as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She knew there was a story behind Kas' cryptic words and she made a mental note to have Erik explain it later.

"Thank you Kas, you have truly been a dear, dear friend." She told him, linking her arm in his as she took a deep breath and the two began to walk out from stage left.

Erik's breath completely left his body as he saw her enter, the sight of her in the dress he had chosen was astounding. He had seen her in just about every kind of outfit or costume, drawn her several dozen different ways, but never had he imagined that she could look so beautiful. She was his Angel of Music, sent down from heaven itself just to grace him with her beauty. Oh how he marveled that she was his…that something this perfect could ever love him and wish to be his wife. Erik knew he didn't deserve her, but he would spend the rest of his life attempting to remedy that. Oh how he loved every bit of his darling Christine!

Christine could not take her eyes off of Erik as he waited just ahead. It was like she was seeing him for the first time, very tall and imposing as she approached. She could tell he was nervous but that simply made her love him all the more. He had done all of this for her, to fulfill _her_ wishes and_ her_ desires…and she swore that she would do all she could to fulfill his later that night.

When they at last arrived to stand in front of Erik, Kas took her hand in his, kissed it and then presented it to Erik. Then with a humble bow, Kas walked away and took a seat next to Darius, who was already dabbing his eyes with the handkerchief Nadir had given him at the opera the night before.

"Dear family and friends, we have gathered here today to witness and celebrate the wedding of Erik and Christine." The Judge Girard began, addressing those in the audience. "Marriage is an honorable estate designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife." The judge stopped for a moment and looked at the two of them, smiling secretively. It was not difficult to see that they were both hardly listening to his words, so wrapped up in their own thoughts of love, but he continued on anyway. "We rejoice with Erik and Christine that out of all the world they have found each other, and that they will henceforth find the deeper meaning and richness of human life in sharing it with each other."

The judge now leaned in closer and whispered to Erik.

"I was told that you had some words you wished to express?"

Christine looked up at Erik with shock…he intended to speak in front of everyone? He truly was putting forth an effort to make this extremely special and she felt her heart melt at how brave he was being, just for her.

Erik nodded and took a deep breath as he reached out to take her free hand in his.

"Christine, for a long time I was afraid to share with you the love I have held inside, but your gentle spirit gave me the strength to reveal my hopes and desires, giving life to what I had long since thought dead …my heart. When I look into your beautiful and loving eyes I know that I was always meant to be with you… and only you for all eternity. I can no longer imagine my life without your silent bravery and compassion and I am grateful for every moment I have shared, and will continue to share with you, as my wife, my friend and the mother of our son. As long as I have you, I will always have everything I have ever wanted, my beautiful angel."

When Erik stopped and looked at her with questioning eyes, desperately searching to see if his words had pleased her she could not contain herself any further and threw her arms around him and kissed him so passionately. There was a slight murmur through the crowd as well as a few snickers and giggles, but no one said anything to stop them. No one except the judge that is.

"I don't believe we have reached that part of the ceremony, my dear." He said, clearing his throat loudly, causing Christine to pull away and look down at her bouquet as her face turned a lovely shade of pink. "That is better." The judge said with a playful grin, doing his best to compose himself in order to continue. "Will the two of you please join hands?"

Christine turned and handed her bouquet to Meg, who she saw already had tears running down her cheeks over Erik's loving words. Once again facing Erik she placed both of her hands in his, noting that they trembled slightly as the judge continued.

"No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities. Erik Aaban, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Christine believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things? Do you take her to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage and promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health? Forsaking all others and remain faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do." Erik agreed, never taking his eyes off of Christine.

"And Christine Daae, I ask the same question, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Erik believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things? Do you take him to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage, promise to love him, comfort him, obey and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health? Forsaking all others and remain faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" Judge Girard repeated.

"I do." Christine told him truthfully with all her heart.

"Erik, what token do you give that you will perform your vows?"

Erik looked over at Nadir, who turned to the small boy standing next to him, his little eyes wide with anticipation for this moment. Charles took the pillow he had been gripping so carefully and held it up as high as he could for Nadir to untie the ring from the ribbon that secured it in place. Nadir then handed it to Erik as he held the ring in place, prepared to slip it on her finger when directed to.

Christine looked down and gasped out loud. It was beautiful! The fire red ruby in the center surrounded by a cluster of glimmering diamonds matched the pendant of the necklace she now wore, a perfect mate to the symbol of their first marriage. Erik had chosen them to complement each other, just like the two of them complimented one another.

Erik saw that she noticed the similarities between the two stones and he mouthed the words '_fire and passion'_ silently, reminding her of what the jewel stood for. This made Christine blush even more, recalling all the nights they had shared exactly that in Persia.

"Erik, do you give this ring in token of your pledge of constant faith and abiding love?" The judge questioned him.

"I do."

"Christine, do you receive this ring from Erik as a pledge of constant faith and abiding love?"

"I do."

"Erik, please place this ring upon Christine's finger, in token of your love and devotion." He instructed.

Erik then began to slip it slowly over her finger, gently so as not to hurt her in any way. The ring fit perfectly, he having guessed her size exactly.

"And do you Christine have a token to give that you will perform your vows?" He asked, looking over at her questioningly.

Christine was about to reply no when Meg cleared her throat behind her, and she saw that her friend was now holding out a solid gold band with a smile. Taking it from her with shaking hands, she returned her gaze to Erik. He truly had thought of everything.

"Erik, do you receive this ring from Christine as a pledge of constant faith and abiding love?"

"I do."

"Christine, please place this ring upon Erik's finger, in token of your love and devotion." He finished.

Now it was Christine's turn to take his hand in hers as she placed the ring on his long slender finger, loving how it looked there, stating to all that he belonged to her. She turned her attention back to the judge once more as he finished the vows.

"Now you will feel not the rain, for each will shelter the other. Now you will feel not cold, for each will warm the other. Now you will feel not solitude, for each will be a companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but both will lead one life. For as much as Erik and Christine have consented together to join their lives in the bonds of matrimony, and have witnessed the same before this company, I now pronounce, by the authority vested in me, and in accordance with the laws of the city of Paris and the country of France, that they are henceforth husband and wife." He paused there while those watching began to clap, but that was not the part that Erik had been waiting for and he turned to look at the judge in expectation. "Yes, Erik…_now _you may kiss your bride." He nodded with a hearty smile.

Erik took Christine in his arms and kissed her as thoroughly as his confining mask would allow, it was a necessity to keep it on in front of the guests, but right now all he wanted to do was rip it off and toss it as far away as possible. He contented himself with the idea that later that evening he would be free to remove it and rediscover every inch of her with his exposed lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to this marriage gathering for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Erik and Christine Aaban." The judge said as the two parted at last, looking out at the audience as they continued to clap and cheer joyously. Erik was so happy that he even managed a slight smile when he caught sight of Raoul wiping away a tear from his eyes. Perhaps letting the boy live was not such a bad decision after all.

Both Erik and Christine looked down to see that Charles had stepped up and was now hugging both his father's leg and his mother's dress as he pressed his chubby cheeks into the folds of satin. When he pulled back and looked up at them he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Did I do all right, Papa?" He asked.

"You did perfectly; we couldn't have got married without your help." He told the boy, reaching down to pick him up.

"I helped, Mama." He told her happily.

"You sure did…in more ways than you will ever know." Christine assured him, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Now if you two wouldn't mind signing the marriage certificate, I have my own bride waiting for me at home." The judge laughed, gesturing for them to follow him over to a nearby table where he spread out the document and handed them a pen and ink.

When it was her turn to sign Christine was amazed at how easily her hand wrote her new last name, enjoying the sight of it now there beside Erik's for all the world to see. She now belonged to him in her heart _and _in the eyes of the law…nothing would ever separate them again.

"Very good. I will file this on Monday and you can pick up your own copy of your license in about a week or so at the court office." The judge then held out his hand to Erik, who took it and gave it an appreciative shake before pulling away, still not comfortable with human contact on a whole. And with that he allowed Darius to walk him back out of the Opera House.

Suddenly the two of them were surrounded by the guests offering congratulations and well wishes as they hugged Christine and shook Erik's hand numerous times. Never had Erik endured so much physical contact in his life, at least not the kind that didn't involve killing. And while he found that he was somewhat uncomfortable about it, he was able to manage quite nicely. He even swallowed his pride and accepted Raoul's hand when it was begrudgingly presented to him, a small olive branch shared between two bitter enemies.

Everyone was having such a warm moment that no one noticed the small group of people who suddenly appeared in the auditorium and came storming down the aisle towards them. Everyone stopped and turned though when they heard the high pitched screams of a wailing Carlotta.

"And there is the other one! Arrest him as well…arrest them all!" Carlotta shouted, pointing directly at a wide eyed Kas, her hand shaking with rage.

Erik looked out to see Carlotta, Monsieurs Andrea and Firmin along with several police officers coming forward, dragging a very dejected looking Darius between two of them.

"This is trespassing! You shall all be arrested for this!" Firmin fumed, his face red as a beet and his lips quivering from anger.

"Who cares about trespassing, I want those men arrested for kidnapping! They claimed they were escorting me to the Opera House but instead they left me to die in the wilderness." Carlotta cried, feigning a spell and falling back into Andre's arms unexpectedly. The small manager was not prepared for the full weight of her to come so suddenly and he lost his balance, allowing both of them to fall to the floor with a loud thump. This caused Carlotta to grow even more angry as she became suddenly alert and began to flail her arms and legs in some sort of temper tantrum.

The chief officer simply rolled his eyes at her antics and stepped up on to the stage, addressing the wedding party.

"I am afraid I have no recourse but to you arrest you all for trespassing on private property without permission from the owners. Will you come peacefully or shall I need to restrain you all?" He asked in a tone that indicated that this was not a job he would enjoy.

Nadir tensed as he saw Erik's hand clench into a fist, his fingers twitching as he feared the Punjab lasso was about to make an unscheduled appearance at this marriage gathering. He knew Erik's aversion to being tied up or bound in any fashion and he was about to step in to try and defuse the situation when Erik reacted quite unexpectedly and spoke in a very calm voice.

"I am afraid that there has been a slight misunderstanding." Erik said, handing Charles off to Christine as he stepped forward, his full height placing him in a towering position over the shorter police officer. "For you see we do in fact have permission from the owner to be here. I happen to know this because I _am_ the legal owner of the Opera Populaire."

"That is a lie!" Firmin shouted, pointing at Erik with a gaping jaw. "He is the Opera Ghost…the Phantom. Arrest him now before he disappears. He has terrorized this production house long enough with his constant threats and demands. Throw him in jail and toss away the key!"

"No!" Christine cried, rushing to Erik's side, still clutching a now teary eyed Charles to her tightly. She had just got Erik back…she was not about to lose him now.

"Please, Monsieur Firmin, clam down." The officer said, stepping closer to Erik. "Can you prove what you say is so? That you are indeed the owner and thus have every right to be here."

"I can. If you will look up in the manager's office there is a document in the bottom right hand drawer that proves that I do indeed have controlling ownership in the stock of this building. I think even these men here will recognize my name and handwriting and must admit to my claim."

"He is mad! We do not admit to anything of the sort. The name of the owner of this establishment is a Monsieur Erik O. G." Andre told the man.

"And I, dear gentlemen, am this man." Erik once more stated, watching the two men's mouths fall open in shock as they suddenly realized for the first time what the initials O.G. actually stood for…_Opera Ghost_.

"It is true, Monsieur." Madame Giry said, stepping forward as well. "I am the ballet mistress here and I have seen the document with my own eyes. And I hereby assure you that this man is indeed Monsieur Erik O.G. and these two men have been taking direction from him for quite some time, even paying him a monthly salary. If that is not proof that he has rightful ownership then I do not know what is."

"Is this so?" The police officer asked turning to the two men who were now sweating profusely.

"We…I mean I…" Andre stammered, looking to Firmin for help, but received none. "We did pay him, but…" This was where the officer cut him off in an upset tone.

"Then I cannot arrest him for occupying his own theatre!" The police man argued, next turning his attention to Carlotta who was still rolling around on the floor trying to get up. "And I fail to see any evidence of kidnapping if they left you in the woods as you just claimed. If anything I am sure these men just grew tired of your incessant screeching and ran away from you!" He then signaled the two officers holding Darius to let him go, nodding apologetically to the Persian man as he quickly joined the others on stage.

"So you will do nothing?!" Andre fumed at the police officer.

"I see no need." He told him, turning back to Erik with a slight bow. "I beg your pardon for interrupting your festivities. I see that congratulations are in order and I will leave you now to carry on." He then signaled for his men to follow as he led them out the door and was gone.

Andre, Firmin and Carlotta, who had at last managed to crawl her way to her feet, now stood before the piercing eyes of the Opera Ghost and all his angry guests.

"I have put up with your incompetence and embezzlement for long enough." Erik told them in a tone that broached no argument. "In the past it suited my purpose to allow you to manage the Opera House while I stayed behind the scenes, but now I am through with all of you. Consider this your notice and I expect you to have your desks cleaned out and be gone by tomorrow. That goes for you as well, Signora Carlotta, your services are no longer required at the Opera Populaire." Erik could not help but smile slightly as he saw the shock looks on their faces.

"This place will go bankrupt in a week without our management!" Firmin threatened in a burst of anger. "No one will buy a single ticket once word gets out that the Opera House is being run by a Phantom!"

"On the contrary, Monsieur." Raoul suddenly spoke up. "As devoted patrons of his establishment, I think I speak for the entire Chagny family, when I say that we find that the idea of it being run by the famed Opera Ghost a very big draw, and one I would highly recommend we publicize. When word reaches the populous of this change in management, there will not be an empty seat in the house. Especially with Miss Daae…I mean Mrs. Aaban now singing the lead roles, instead of Carlotta."

"Here, here!" Philippe agreed, supporting his younger brother's words whole heartedly.

Christine smiled warmly at the two brothers as they in turn nodded their approval back to her. She truly did love them like family.

"Now, you have disturbed us enough for one day." Erik told the three uninvited guests. "I suggest you leave the premises now before I forget that this is my wedding day and lose my temper… and I think you already know that I am not a very pleasant man when I lose my temper."

When the three just stood there staring at him in shock he took a threatening step forward.

"Go now!" He shouted, as they jumped at his tone, scrambling over one another in their haste to leave the building.

Once they were gone, Erik looked down at Christine, her face filled with admiration and surprise.

"You do continue to amaze me, my husband." She giggled as he reached for Charles, rubbing his back as he whispered soothing words to calm him back down.

"That mean lady scared me, Papa." Charles said in a wavering tone.

"I know, Charles. She tends to scare me too." He chucked, giving a slight shudder at the mere thought of her. "But she is gone now and you will not have to ever see her again." He promised.

"Do you think you are up to running the Opera House? I know that you are more than capable of doing it, but will you wish to…in the public eye and all?" Christine questioned.

Erik looked around, seeing every stone and every brick he had laid in the construction of the magnificent building. He had once thought the palace in Persia was to be the creation of his lifetime, but now he realized that here was where his true heart lay. Music had always been his passion and now he could let it burst free as he lovingly guided the Paris Opera House to its intended glory. Here was where he belonged, and with Christine and Charles at his side there was no end to all that he could accomplish.

.

.

**Now wouldn't that be a wonderful last line to a story….kind of sums it all up, don't it. Well, I am NOT quite finished yet, ha ha.  
**

**Ok, now make my day and tell me what you thought!**

**And tell me what you brought for a gift too, I would like to know what you thought they needed.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

.

.

"So…you own this Opera House?" Nadir asked when they had a moment alone.

The Persian seemed almost upset and for the life of him Erik could not understand why.

"During construction there were times when they lacked the funds to continue and I stepped in to provide the needed money to keep the project going. As a result I acquired the majority of stock in the company and thus became the top shareholder. No one seemed to mind and I decided that I rather liked being a silent owner." Erik explained.

"Silent being the operative word here. Why did you not ever tell me of this? Here I have been thinking all this time that you were indeed trespassing on Opera House property when all along you owned the whole bloody building!" Nadir's voice had rose in volume as well as pitch.

"Calm yourself, Daroga. You act as if I have committed a crime. Are you more upset that I didn't tell you about me owning this building or that you didn't take me up on the offer to get you your own private box?" Erik remembered how he had declined his proposition so long ago, imagining that he would have manipulated it through Opera Ghost methods and not as a request from the rightful owner. It made him smile to think of his friends frustrations over this.

"You should have told me!" Nadir said again, not answering Erik's question. "Don't get me wrong, I am pleased to hear you spent your ill-gotten gains from Persia wisely, but…"

"You believe I should have told you." Erik finished for him with a shake of his head. "I am allowed to keep _some _secrets, Daroga, am I not? You may have proclaimed yourself as my conscience but you are not my keeper."

"Thank Allah for that!" Nadir said, hiding a smirk that crept to his lips. He then unfolded his arms and took on a more pleasant posture.

"Am I forgiven then?" Erik asked, still amused.

Nadir looked over at the lovely Christine all dressed in her wedding finery and smiled before turning back to Erik.

"I think you are my friend…I truly think you are." And they both knew he was refereeing to more than simply the incident with the Opera House.

.

.

As the evening continued the happy couple found themselves separated more times than they wished to be, Erik on one side of the stage talking with Andrew, Nadir and Philippe while Christine was speaking with Meg and Marie. Their eyes met and she longed to be at his side and not tending to her guests like a proper hostess. Seeing the longing look he gave her, that she was sure mirrored her own, she let her hand reach up to caress the jeweled pendant around she wore. She then allowed her hand to flirt shamelessly at the neckline of her dress, letting her fingers dip just an inch below the fabric as if it were a promise of things to come. She smiled inwardly as she saw Erik shift uncomfortably, his jaw clenching in a way that made him appear upset about something. She got the distinct impression that she would be paying for that later, and she found that she was excited about the prospect.

Erik groaned silently as he watched his wife teasing him from across the room, did she have any idea what she was doing to him? From the satisfied look on her face he suspected that she did, and he both hated and loved her for it. Erik wanted nothing more than to walk across the room, grab her and steal her away from this annoying crowd and make her his own once more, but he still had one last plan he needed to implement. But as the growing need became urgent, he knew he best do it quickly. Excusing himself from the men he was speaking with he headed over to Christine, never taking his eyes off of her.

Christine saw him approach and for a fleeting moment she found herself almost afraid he was going to attack her…in a most pleasing manner. But instead he took her by the hand and led her over to the piano and positioned her beside it as he sat down on the bench.

This was a song Erik had written for Christine, the one that had haunted him so mercilessly during the years he thought that he had lost her. He had considered singing the words as well, but felt that he would not have been able to get through it without breaking down. No, he would simply play, allowing the music itself to express what mere words could not.

When Erik began Christine knew he had written this piece himself, for it bore the markings of his genius in every note. As she listened she could hear sorrow and joy, elation and despair all mingling together in the most beautiful piece she had ever heard. All the other guests were mesmerized by it as well, most of them never having heard Erik play, or even knowing that he could. But while she was aware of those around her, she only had eyes for her husband, watching his hands as they caressed the keys of the piano in a way that made her wish she too were made of ivory. His music was enthralling and she closed her eyes for a few moments as the notes washed over her, showering her with his love and tenderness. When she reopened them he was staring directly at her, his fingers having memorized the keys so well that no sight was required. His gaze burned with a deep fire and she could feel the heat on her skin like flames licking and teasing until she wished to be consumed.

Just when she thought she could take no more he tore his eyes away and instead looked over at Charles. Christine turned as well and she saw exactly what he did, the little boy was fidgeting so wildly that it almost made her laugh. She could tell that her son was more than anxious to get his fingers on the keys as well, as if being deprived of the joys of playing was torture to his little soul. Erik must have understood his distress and motioned with his head for the boy to join him. With a little squeal of glee he raced over and climbed up on the bench as Erik slid over to make room for him. His little fingers began to pluck out the notes that blended seamlessly with his fathers, the two of them sharing approving side glances as they played. Everyone who had not already been affected by Erik's playing was now moved to tears by the display of love between father and son… Christine most of all.

When they were at last finished, Erik took Charles in his arms and stood up, the two of them receiving a round of exuberant applause. Christine wondered if this might frighten the boy like it had in the music store, but she needn't have worried. In the protective arms of his father, Charles knew no fear and he smiled broadly as he hugged Erik around the neck.

Of all people, Raoul was the first to approach Erik when the applause died down, his hands behind his back and his feet shuffling uncomfortably.

"I have to admit that when I told the managers I thought you taking over the Opera House was a good thing, I was not being quite truthful. However after hearing that piece I now think it is a stroke of pure genius. It is obvious that you understand fine art and music, and that the Chagny family will be more than pleased to continue supporting all future productions this theater puts out. As long as you have the good sense to keep your wife in all the lead roles and give my fiancé as many ballet solos as possible." Raoul added with a slight grin.

Erik was about to reply that he did not need the support of any patrons to make sure the Opera House continued on to success, knowing that he was financially stable enough to care for whatever was needed. But he bit his tongue and instead extended his arm and shook the Vicomte's hand for the second time that night.

"I will be sure to keep box three open for your use then. We wouldn't want your view of Meg's performances to be hindered in any way." He told him, knowing the closest thing he could muster in the way of thanks or acceptance.

Christine came to stand beside him just then and looked up at him with such love in her eyes that Erik knew he could wait no longer. Taking her by the hand he walked over to where Marie was standing, still wiping her eyes after the father and son concert. He hugged the boy to him for a moment before handing him over to the woman's waiting arms. Erik suddenly found that parting with the boy was more difficult than anticipated and he almost wished they didn't have to leave him…almost.

"You be good for Marie and Andrew and your father and I will see you tomorrow." She told the little boy, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Where are you going?" He asked, curious but not overly sad.

"I am taking your mother to my place for the evening, but we will be back to fetch you before lunch." Erik told him, knowing it would not be wise to promise him they would be seeing him any sooner than that.

"Can I go see your house too?" Charles asked, now very excited about the idea.

"Some other time." Erik laughed, knowing that exploring his lair would be quite a stimulating experience for his son. "You need to stay here for a while and eat more cake." He told him, knowing the idea would placate the boy.

"I can do that." Charles agreed with a smile, acting as if his father had given him a very important assignment.

Erik then took Christine's hand and walked her over to the middle of the stage and turning to face everyone he gave their final farewells.

"We would like to thank you all for coming and please continue to enjoy yourselves in my theater." He found he rather liked the sound of that, of course he had always known it belonged to him but it was nice that everyone else new it now as well. He turned and looked over at Nadir and gave him a grateful smile, expressing all that needed to be said in that one shared look between friends. "Lock up for me on your way out, will you Daroga." He said and sweeping Christine up in his arms, the two of them instantly disappeared in the shower of sparks and cloud of smoke that the Opera Ghost was famous for.

.

.

Christine knew she had screamed as she felt herself falling through the darkness, but stopped when she felt Erik land firmly on his feet somewhere below the stage. She could feel that he was laughing as he set her down but she still clung to him nervously as she waited for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings.

"How did you…?" She asked, looking around at the small room they were now inside.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He told her, still laughing at the way she was trembling. He found that it excited him, thinking of how much more so she would be doing later. With that in mind he guided her out of the room and into the long caverns that led to his lair.

Christine did not say much on the way down, her mind and eyes were too distracted by the maze of tunnels and sights she was seeing. She had no idea all of this was down below the Opera House and it fascinated her that Erik had apparently built his home down here. She had long ago learned never to underestimate her husband, but this was truly amazing. As they walked, he would look back at her every now and again, his eyes almost glowing in the dark and she felt a shiver wash through her, he was quite a commanding sight. When they reached the underground lake and his home within the stone wall she felt her pulse quicken with anticipation of what was to come. Erik opened the door but before she could step inside he scooped her up in his arms quite unexpectedly.

"Erik!" She gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is it not customary for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold?" He asked, with a laugh.

"I suppose it is, however a little warning would be nice." She told him.

"Oh no, Christine… the judge saying 'man and wife', was the last warning you will get this evening." He assured her, his voice thick with desire.

Christine did not have a reply, but she was sure her expression said it all.

Erik carried her inside and set her down gently in the sitting room, his hands never leaving her as he ran them up and down the satin covering her arms, his eyes staring at her lips with a wild hunger. But before he could claim what was his there was a loud thump and a small cry at the back of the room that caused Christine to jump and spin around.

Erik knew it was Ayesha, voicing her displeasure for being left alone most of the day with no attention. He had made sure she had been amply fed and pet when he had come down to change before the wedding, but he knew the feline was not pleased with his increasing absence and now wanted attention. Unfortunately he did not wish to lavish his attention on a cat right now…he wanted Christine.

"You have a cat?" Christine asked, her voice full of shock as well as delight. She pulled out of his grip and walked slowly over to where the saucy Siamese sat on the top of the piano, reaching out to it with a hopeful hand. When the cat did not run from her like the Shah's had, a wide smile grew on her lips as it stretched up to meet her hand, pressing against every stroke with a loud purr. "When did you get a cat?"

"Nadir insisted that I needed company down here and just showed up with her one day." Erik said, his voice a bit harder than expected. He suddenly felt quite jealous but he was not sure over what. Was it because Ayesha had taken to Christine so quickly, making him feel rather obsolete or because the cat was now steeling all of his bride's attention away from his ultimate goal. Either way, Erik was not pleased.

"Charles will just love her! He has been asking me for a pet but I had not thought it would be fair with me working so much and leaving Marie to care for Charles and an animal. I had considered getting him a fish, but this will be so much better."

"Yes I am sure Charles and Ayesha will get along famously, but for now could we please not speak of cats or our son? I have a few other thoughts I wish to be sharing with you instead." Erik said in an exasperated tone.

Christine gave the cat one last scratch under the chin before she walked back over to where Erik was standing, placing herself very close as she looked up at him quite seductively.

"And what, pray tell, might those thoughts be?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"I think you know exactly what they are, after all the things you were doing to me this evening, you little temptress." He said in a low growl, making her shiver from the sound.

She then turned her back to him and pulled her hair aside, giving him clear access to the buttons down the back of her dress.

"Perhaps you should show me." She offered.

Erik gave a deep moan as his fingers reached up to work at the tiny pearl buttons, each one mocking his dexterity as he fumbled to get them undone. Halfway down he was becoming very impatient and considered just ripping the rest of them off in haste. Christine could apparently read his tone and gave him a stern warning.

"You are the one who bought me a dress with this many buttons, so don't complain now that you have to undo every last one. And no ripping it either, I fully intend on keeping it as an heirloom." She told him, smiling to herself as he continued to grumble in frustration.

When the last button was undone and the creamy flesh of her back was exposed to him he took just a moment to lean forward and place a few light kisses down her spine before he slowly turned her around to face him once more. As beautiful as she looked in that dress, he knew she would look even more spectacular out of it. So raising his hands to her shoulders he slowly began to slip the dress off, each inch lower exposing more and more of her to his anxious eyes.

Soon her satin and lace was a pile of fabric surrounding her feet, making her appear even more like a heavenly angel standing on a cloud. Her thigh-length shift now being the only thing standing between him and paradise. Erik reached out and took her by the waist and lifted her out of the dress, and pulled her against him, relishing the feel of her body as it pressed so closely to his. Had it truly been four long years?

"Let me take off your mask, Erik. I want to love _you_ tonight…all of you." She whispered, reaching up with questioning hands as if waiting for his permission. She felt him tense up slightly but he nodded his agreement and she lifted the mask gently off his face. "That is much better." She said, smiling at him with love.

Erik knew it would take a while for him to get over the shock that she could gaze upon his exposed face without flinching or showing fear and he looked forward to each and every moment until that realization sunk in. His Christine was truly a creature of extraordinary compassion and love and he blessed the day he had found her. He let his eyes drift up and down her form as he felt his hunger grow, and suddenly he could stand it no more, his lust was now taking over. Spinning them both around, he backed her up against the nearby wall and brought his lips down on her neck.

"Oh Christine, I have missed you so much." He breathed, his words a desperate whisper.

"Not half as much as I have missed you, my love." She assured him, her hands tearing at his jacket, desperate to feel the touch of his skin now.

Erik pulled back long enough to assist her in the removal of it and his vest, pulling off his cravat and tossing it to the side. He was like a wild animal, his eyes glowing with a dangerous look as if he were getting set to pounce. Christine found it quite exhilarating to know she was now his intended prey.

"And who is it that stands before me, ready to claim his prize? Is this Erik I see? The Angel of Doom…or my Phantom lover?" She asked, relishing the devilish grin her words brought to his lips.

"Posso essere chiunque lo desideri." He told her in Italian, using his Phantom's voice. When she cocked her head to the side that showed her lack of understanding of his words, he quickly translated. "I can be whomever you wish."

"Do you mean then to ravish me as the Opera Ghost? To take what you want without regard to regulation or custom?" She asked, running her hands over his covered chest, wishing to divest him of his shirt so she could touch his skin. As if reading her thoughts he quickly stripped the offending piece of clothing away. She felt her stomach tighten and spin as she beheld him for the first time in four years…he was still magnificent. A touch thinner perhaps, but still as amazingly desirous as she remembered.

"If ravishing is what you desire, then it shall be done." He assured her, "But be warned, just like a barbarian, the Phantom does not ask nicely, in fact he doesn't ask at all…he only takes what he wants and as often as he desires. And oh, Christine…he most assuredly desires!" He told her, his eyes filled with a longing that he intended to quickly satisfy.

Once more Christine shivered with delight as he prepared to fulfill her wildest fantasies. She had hardly let herself imagine what it would be like to be here with her mysterious Phantom, and yet now it was a reality…and he was her husband. So abandoning all her inhibitions she let him take full control, eager to submit to his dark cravings.

"Would it frighten you to know that back in Persia I dreamed so many times of chaining you to my bed and making you my love slave? Or how often I contemplated spiriting you away from your dressing room to take you down here and make you mine?" Erik asked, whispering his words into her ear in such a tone that he felt her whole body shudder with eagerness. "But now I do not have to dream or wish any longer…you are here and you _are_ mine."

"Yes…all yours. Now and forever." She assured him, her eyes drifting shut and her voice thick with passion. Suddenly Erik scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed room, kicking the door open with his foot. This would not be the first time they had made love as man and wife, but Erik knew that every time with Christine would feel like the first.

.

.

Hours later, when they had both regained enough of their mental faculties to make coherent words, he rolled over onto his side, and looked at her with love. She in turn reached up to caress his scared cheek, enjoying how he leaned in to her touch and shut his amber eyes. She sat up and kissed his lips, lingering there for a few moments before falling back against the pillow, utterly exhausted.

"Thank you my Phantom." She told him in a dreamy voice as she watched the sly smile return to his face.

"You are most welcome, my dear. Any time you wish for him to make another appearance, all you need to do is ask. He, along with your Angel or your Erik will be only too happy to fulfill your every need." He assured her, his hand reaching out to caress her shoulder, as his fingers made lazy circles as they went.

"It is nice to know I have so many different husbands to choose from." She told him. "It will ensure a wide variety of entertainment for me throughout our marriage."

"And who would you prefer come to your bed next, my dear…for I fear that I will soon be wishing to sample your pleasures once more." He told her, already feeling his desire returning to his body as he continued to touch her like he was.

"Surprise me." She whispered, as he leaned in and silenced any further words with a smoldering kiss.

.

.

Many hours later when Christine woke, she was not surprised to see Erik propped up on one elbow staring at her while she slept, his finger reaching out to remove a wisp of hair from her eyes.

"Good morning, my wife." He told her, his smile so endearing.

"Do you ever sleep, Erik?" Christine asked, laughing at the way this mirrored the morning after their first wedding night so well.

"I must confess that in your presence I have always tended to sleep very little, Christine. It pains me to waste my time in slumber when I could instead be gazing at you, and I do not believe that will be changing anytime in the foreseeable future." He replied, with a chuckle. "I was very tempted to wake you so you might join me in another game of Opera Ghost, but you looked too perfect sleeping there to disturb."

"You _should_ have woken me!" She told him, never wishing to miss out on an opportunity to show him how much she loved him. "I am awake now." She hinted, raising her hand to his face.

"Perhaps later, my love." He grinned, taking her hand from his face and kissing her palm. "Right now we need to discuss a few things and I am afraid I cannot think straight for quite some time after we make love."

"And I'm sure that must be absolute torture for that genius mind of yours." She said mischievously.

"Careful woman, you know what the penalty is for teasing the Opera Ghost." He warned, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him roughly, his eyes still sparking with humor.

"And yet it is _you_ that said we need to talk." She pointed out playfully. "So talk, my husband, tell me what is on your mind so that I can safely distract it later without ruining your train of thought."

"Our future, your career, our son." He said, listing off the points he wished to discuss. "Where will we be living from here on out? I will not have our child growing up in the slums of Paris." He told her flatly.

"Slums? I thought it was a very nice neighborhood." She argued, but when he raised an eyebrow at her she had to add. "Well nice enough for what I could afford."

"You need never worry about finances again, Christine. I told you once I had enough money to allow us to live like royalty until the end of our days, and I meant every word. You choose the place and I will build you a house that will rival the Shah's palace in Persia." He told her.

"And where would we live in the meantime if you do not wish to stay at my flat?" She asked.

"Here of course." Erik told her matter of factly. "Although I will have to turn my music room into a bedroom for Charles, but since I do most of my composing on the piano in the sitting room anyway, it will not be such a loss."

"You want us to live down here…under the Opera House?" She asked, not sure if she liked the idea. "Won't it be dangerous for Charles? There is the lake to consider and all those tunnels…"

"Charles will love it down here; it will prove to be an endless adventure for a genius mind like his. Trust me, I know." He told her with a sly smile. "I will teach him to swim and show him every cavern and tunnel until he is quite familiar with the layout down here, there will be nothing to worry about. I would never let any harm come to him…or his mother." He swore solemnly.

"I know you wouldn't. And perhaps we could stay here for a while; it would certainly make getting to rehearsals a lot simpler." She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I am correct in assuming that you do wish for me to continue singing at the opera, am I not?"

"Of course I do!" Erik said, quite aghast at the notion she might think otherwise. "If I am to bring the Opera Populaire to its full glory then I would need my star diva at center stage. No one can sing like you Christine, and there is no one I would rather hear every night in my operas."

"I am glad, because I fear that I have become very enamored with the whole idea of continuing to sing and would hate to now be forced to give it all up." She laughed.

"All your stage fright is gone now?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"With you at my side, what have I to be nervous about? Your protection and training has made me feel as if I do not have a care in the world when I am on stage."

"I will always be by your side, Christine…always." Erik assured her.

"And when our new house is built we can still come back down here during the nights that I am to be on stage so we do not have to travel back and forth so late?" She was beginning to like the idea of having dual residences.

"Yes my love. It is settled then, I will draw up some plans for your beautiful mansion tomorrow, adding in any detail you feel is necessary as well as remodel my music room to suit the needs of our son." He told her, the wheels in his brain already turning with ideas for their house.

"You would do all that for me?" She asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"For you and our son." He told her, leaning down and kissing her stomach though the light sheet covering her body. "And for any other children we might be blessed with in the future."

Christine was stunned by this admission and she felt warm tears springing to her eyes from joy.

"You…you would welcome more children?" She asked breathlessly.

"If they are anything like Charles, I would wish for a dozen such babies." He assured her, kissing the tear away that slid own her cheek. "I know I was afraid before, but you have shown me that fear is no match for love and compassion. And even if a child of ours is perfect like you or horribly disfigured like me, I now know that you will love it with all your heart… as will I. And what child could ask for more than the love, support and acceptance of its parents?"

"What child indeed?" She agreed.

"And besides, we may have already created a new life last night as it is. You were quite insatiable, my little wife." He teased.

"No more so than you, my wicked husband." She returned.

"I warned you that the Opera Ghost would not be merciful…he will always take what he wants." He laughed, his rich timbre causing shivers down her spine.

"Not if it is freely offered to him first." Christine told him as she pulled back the covers and pulled him over on top of her, smiling seductively as her lips found his in a kiss of promise.

.

.

Several more hours later, but still with plenty of time to get back to her flat before noon, the couple rose and took a leisurely bath together. Erik exited the tub first and after dressing he ran upstairs to Christine's dressing room to retrieve some appropriate attire for her to wear so she would not have to walk through the streets of Paris in her wedding dress. While he was up there he grabbed some fresh undergarments as well, recalling how his oversight in providing them at one time had caused quite a big misunderstanding. Although upon further reflection he decided that his wife was way past being offended should he suddenly wish to consider her his consort.

While Christine dressed, Erik fed Ayesha and petted her for a few minutes to make sure she did not think he was still upset over her feline attempt to steal his wife's attention the night before. When Christine was ready he donned his cape and hat and the two headed back to retrieve Charles.

The boy was quite excited when he learned that they would be moving out of their flat and into his father's mysterious place underground. Erik took great pains to describe every detail so that the boy would not be anxious about sleeping in a unfamiliar place. As Christine packed a few essential items Erik was peppered with questions.

"Where will I sleep? Can we swim in your lake? Do you have a piano down there? Can we really just walk up to the Opera House? What is your cats name again?" He asked, his eyes growing wider with each question.

"You will find the answers to all your questions when we get there." Erik laughed, lifting the boy up in is arms. "And even though you may have to sleep on the couch the first few nights, I promise to get your bed moved in as soon as possible."

"I get to sleep on the couch?" Charles sounded extremely excited about this novel idea.

"Just until your room is ready." Erik assured him with a laugh. There were so many plans to make, so many joys still to be had that Erik was overwhelmed at the sheer magnitude of how happy he had suddenly become. His life had been full of loneliness, pain and darkness for so long, yet now he felt as if he had stepped out into the light at last. Christine was finished with her packing and came to stand beside them, slipping into his waiting embrace.

With his son in his arms and Christine looking up at him with such love in her eyes Erik finally felt at peace. It was that moment that he realized he could at long last put all the ghosts to rest…at least until his wicked little Christine requested that they make an appearance again. And Erik found he didn't mind the idea one bit.

.

.

**Well that is the end of the main story…I have one more chapter left as an Epilog, to sum up some of what they did later. **

**Ok, now here are my questions:**

**Was the reception OK?**

**How did the Nadir and Erik's talk go this time?**

**How did you like their plans for the future?**


	53. Chapter 53 Epilogue

**Please note that I have written two new stories called "The Phantom Triumphant" and "Siren of the Sea" which are both now complete. If you enjoyed this story, please check them out as well. Thank you.**

.

.

Chapter 53

Epilogue

.

.

Erik was at his desk in his lair beneath the Opera House, looking over the playbills for their upcoming production of 'Un Ballo in Maschera', when Charles came storming into the room. He looked upset and Erik felt he knew the reason why, doing his best to hide his smirk so as not to further upset his son. Not even looking in his father's direction, Charles tossed a drawing tablet onto the coffee table and went directly to the piano and began to pound out his frustrations with Mozart's Requiem. When he got to the end and hit a rather sour note, Erik cringed. Charles must really be upset if it is affecting his playing, he never missed a note in that piece. Slamming the lid down on the piano he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands and let out a few choice words in Persian, ones he had obviously overheard his father mutter a time or two.

"Charles." Erik said in a warning tone, causing the young man to spin around in a manner that revealed he had not known anyone else had been in the room. "You are almost eighteen, nearly a man and if you have not learned to control your temper by now, you best find a way to at least hide it better." Erik told him, knowing that he himself still needed to be reminded of that exact thing from time to time. At least the boy came by it honestly.

"I am sorry, Father. I did not know you were in here." He apologized, hanging his head in shame. He would never have acted in such a childish manner in front of anyone, most of all the man he still idolized. "I was just so upset."

"I could tell. May I inquire what it is that has you in such a state?" Again he felt he already knew.

"Emily and Katherine, what else?" He said in an exasperated tone, shaking his head like a weary old man.

"Katherine more than Emily, I will warrant." Erik surmised, pushing his chair away from his desk and leaning back as he folded his arms over his chest. Charles' sister Emily had always been able to rile him quite easily, but it was Katherine de Chagny who Erik noticed had lately managed to get under his skin. The young girl, who had played with his daughter since they were infants, had recently blossomed into quite a young lady and now seemed to have set her sights on Charles. Leaving the young man confused and unsure how to deal with the situation. Erik had to admit that despite her misfortune in paternal parent-ship, he had always thought very highly of Katherine and encouraged her friendship with is daughter. But he was not about to pressure his son into any sort of relationship if he was not ready for such things, and certainly not if he had no affection for the girl.

"She is just so…so…irritating!" Charles stated once more placing his head in his hands. _I am in hell,_ Charles thought to himself. "I was minding my own business, simply drawing and suddenly she was there beside me and far too close for a proper lady, if you ask me. She kept asking me questions and wanting to see what I was drawing and she refused to leave me be. I told her to go play with Emily but she remained there until I got up to leave and then she…she kissed me!"

"She kissed you?" Erik was taken aback by the girl's forward nature, but he suspected he had his own Emily to thank for that. "Where exactly?"

"By the lake, right outside!" Charles bemoaned.

Erik chuckled slightly and shook his head at his son's innocence, he had always been an extraordinarily bright child, but just like his father he fell short when it came to the intricacies of the affairs of the heart.

"I meant where on your personage did she kiss you?"

"On the cheek." He revealed, his hand rising to the spot and touched it lightly as if she had burned his skin there with her unsolicited lips.

"Katherine is young, and she looks up to you, it is only natural that she might find herself attracted to you, Charles. She has grown up around you and she feels safe in your presence." He now gave Charles a very stern look. "Do not disappoint me by making it otherwise, as my son I expect you to comport yourself as a gentleman at all times…especially with Katherine. I do not want to see or hear of you taking liberties with her feelings."

"Why in the world would I? She is not even in her teens yet, simply an annoying child, just like Emily. And hardly anyone I would ever find desirable!" Charles stated, looking almost aghast at his father's insinuations.

"Right now you might see her as such, but in a few years…things could change." Erik pointed out.

"I highly doubt it." Charles assured him, his tone unrelenting.

Just then the two men could hear the front door slam and the sound of girls laughing and talking as they came closer. Soon the two chattering friends entered the sitting room and fell into fits of giggles on the couch, secretly amused by some unknown girlish fantasy. Emily held Ayesha in her arms like a baby doll, the elderly cat acting as though it hardly cared any longer how it was transported from one place to another by the young girl. Erik recalled just how tolerant the feline has been over the years with two pairs of childish hands always reaching out for a pet or a hug and he was amaze how patient she had been with his two children. Once the girls were seated, the cat leapt from Emily's arms and bounded to the mantel above the fire place and settled down in her favorite spot beside the Persian Monkey, licking her paws as she began to groom herself.

Emily gave a cry of dissatisfaction that made Katherine giggle even more, the sound causing Charles to roll his eyes and stand up.

"I will be in my room if I am needed." He told his father, walking out without even a backwards glance at either of the two girls.

His departure did not seem to upset Emily in the least, but Erik noticed that Katherine's lovely green eyes saddened as they seemed to follow his son out of the room.

Emily jumped from the couch and ran over to throw herself onto her father's lap, Erik's arms encircling her as he hugged her to him. He leaned in and kissed her dark honey colored curls, thinking how each day she grew to resemble her beautiful mother more and more. But it was not Christine's blue eyes that looked back at him with such love, they were instead the same color of amber shared by he and Charles. Emily also took after her mother in fire and spirit, this having been evident right from the beginning. She was a wild child to be sure, her mass of curls always unruly and she seemed to sport more skinned knees than Charles ever had. He and Christine might have been a little lax in her lessons of decorum and lady like behavior, but Erik found that he would not have it any other way.

"Was Charles complaining about us again?" Emily asked, reaching up to touch the mask on his face with curious fingers. She was not used to seeing him wearing the thing around the house, both she and Charles having never given his face a second though. To them he was simply Father, and even though she knew he wore it whenever they had company, it was still odd to see him with it on.

"You two should not tease him so." Erik scolded, holding out his hand to the other girl as she approached sadly.

"Why does Charles not like me anymore?" Katherine asked, taking his hand in hers and standing beside his chair respectfully. "He used to play with us all the time, but now he is so…distant."

"He is growing up, becoming a man. He has other interests now and has less time to spend on things that used to amuse him, and that includes spending time with pretty young girls like you two." Erik tapped Emily on the nose as he said the word pretty, making his daughter giggle. "Just be patient with him, and in time you too will see that growing up requires changes."

"I am not going to grow up." Emily said suddenly, throwing her arms around Erik's neck and kissing his exposed cheek. "I want to always stay little and have you sing me to sleep each night. And I never want to become a woman and have some silly boy take me away from my wonderful little home here beneath the opera house."

Erik found his grip tighten around his daughter at the mere idea of some boy taking her from his side.

"I would like to see any man try and take my baby away!" He growled, making Emily pull back at his harsh tone before she dissolved into fits of laughter.

"I may not wish to grow up, Father, but I am hardly a baby any longer." She told him, her amber eyes bright with amusement.

"I am sorry to offend you, my daughter, but to me you will always be my baby." He told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead lovingly.

This was the picture that Christine had walked in on, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel as she leaned against the door jam and watched the idyllic scene before her. She had heard Erik's words and knew that he spoke the truth, Emily would always seem like a babe to him. She let her mind drift back to events that led up to the day she had told him that he was going to be a father for the second time.

.

They had been married in Paris for almost a year and a half when she had suspected that she was once more with child. Since their wedding the two of them had not really been trying to get pregnant, however they had not done anything to avoid it either. The whole papaya seed fiasco had long been a source of amusement for the two of them every time they watched Charles running and playing through the tunnels and caverns surrounding their little hide away beneath the Opera House. Erik had been correct in assuming that this place would provide endless enjoyment and opportunities for exploration for his son and the boy seemed to thrive down below. They of course did acquire a piece of land where Erik saw to the construction of a very large and highly functional mansion that suited their every need. However the time spent above ground at that location was small indeed when compared to just how often the little family seemed to occupy the lair. Christine knew it made Erik feel more comfortable and since he insisted on schooling his offspring himself, claiming that the current educational system would simply destroy their minds, there was not much reason to remain for long periods of time at their home on Rue Auber. They of course went there when they wished to entertain, which was not often with Erik's aversion to guests, but the house had known many good times and was always warm and inviting.

Christine had wanted to know for sure if her suspicions were correct before she voiced them to Erik, since both of them had recently begun to worry if they were never going to be blessed with another child. As always it had been Nadir who had quieted Erik's concerns just a few weeks earlier.

"For pity sake, Erik, you two have only been together again for a short period of time. Do you wish for Christine to give up her career so quickly in order to fulfill your desire for more children?" Nadir had laughed when Erik had once again brought up the subject during their weekly game of chess. "You two have plenty of time to think of expanding your family, simply be content with the child you have for now and do not dwell on things you can not alter." He told him, moving his bishop in front of Erik's queen.

"I am _very_ happy with my son!" Erik said defensively, and he truly was. That boy had become the center of his world…aside from Christine of course. Every day he marveled at the way the boy astounded him, whether it was due to some new talent he suddenly displayed or simply how he ate his breakfast. Erik would sit for hours just watching him sleep, having to be coaxed to bed by his understanding wife. But he could see that Christine was anxious for them to enlarge their family and he so desperately wanted to give her everything her heart desired.

"I know you are and I too believe that any addition to your home would be a source of love and joy, just like Charles is. But you cannot rush these things and the more you fixate on it the less chance there is that it will happen. You need to put it from your mind, concentrate on other things and let nature take its course." He looked up at him expectantly. "It is your move."

Erik leaned forward and did indeed slide his rook forward three spaces, taking one of Nadir's bishops in the process. Nadir frowned.

"But I do not wish to disappoint Christine and she seems so anxious to have another baby. Especially since Meg and Raoul just announced that they are now trying to have one of their own. Although I truly pity any child who must suffer through life having that boy as a father!"

Nadir gave another sigh as he moved his knight forward two and over one. He knew that Erik and Raoul had never quite come to terms with the hostile feelings that surrounded their initial meeting. They were civil with one another, sharing drinks on occasion, but they never quite made it past the stage of simply being polite. This was an endless source of irritation for Meg and Christine, but Nadir found it quite entertaining. The more reason Erik found to be upset with the young Vicomte the less time his masked friend spent barking at him.

"One day you might be forced to accept that boy, as you call him, as a member of your own family and I do not mean simply because of Christine's familial ties with them." Nadir said, watching as Erik now moved his queen to the middle of the board.

"What do you mean by that?" Erik asked, not liking Nadir's cryptic words.

"Well, you have a son…what if Meg and Raoul have a daughter one day and the two of them fall in love. Stranger things have happened and you could find yourself sharing the duties of in-laws with Raoul de Chagny. Puts things into a whole new perspective, does it not?" Nadir told him as he took one of Erik's pawns with his other bishop.

"That would never happen! My son is far too wise to ever find himself falling for a Chagny!" Erik fumed, moving his other knight in striking distance of Nadir's queen.

"Suit yourself, all I am saying is that change will come when you least expect it, and dwelling on the future will not make it move any faster. Enjoy your life now the way it is and soon enough the winds of change will blow your way." The Persian told him, watching as Erik stared off into space as he contemplated his words. He then slid his bishop over to a spot diagonally adjacent to Erik's king and stared at the board in amazed wonder. "Checkmate." He said in an almost hushed tone, scanning the pieces to make sure he had not just fallen into one of Erik's more elaborate traps. But not, he could see no scenario other than the obvious fact that he had just won.

"What?" Erik said, snapping out of his trance to check the board as well. No, it couldn't be! Had that dastardly Daroga finally managed to distract him enough during a game that he had actually lost?

"I won." Nadir said once more in disbelief. "I won!"

Erik scowled at the board and then up at the now elated Nadir and began to reposition the traitorous pieces back in their original places.

"Enjoy it while you can, Daroga. It will not be happening again!" Damn him for bringing up the possibility of Raoul's child marring his son! The mere idea was going to keep him up at night for weeks.

And the thought did occupy his mind off and on until the day that Christine had dropped her own baby bomb on him. He had just come back to the lair after having a meeting with Andrew, whom he had hired to be his acting manager almost immediately after taking over the Opera House. The savvy business man had done an excellent job filling in for him during all the pointless meetings and social functions he did not care to attend. It had also afforded Marie the opportunity to remain closer to her husband during the day as she continued to take care of Charles when his two parents were busy with opera duties.

Erik took off his mask as he entered and sat at the piano, playing a bit of Bach in order to wind down. He was so engrossed in his music that he failed to hear Christine enter until she came to stand right beside him, placing her hands lovingly on his shoulders.

"Forgive me, my dear. I didn't know you were there." He apologized, reaching out to take her into his arms and pull her to his lap.

"I find that I am used to being ignored whenever you are engrossed in your music…or in Opera house affairs…or in our son." She laughed, listing off all his usual distractions.

"Ahhh, I have become an inattentive husband, is that it?" He said with a sad shake of his head. "I am truly a pitiable creature then if I do not have the good sense to dote on my adorable wife at every opportunity."

"Yet as an understanding and loving wife I find it in my heart to forgive you for your transgressions." She smiled back, knowing he was not taking her seriously.

"Perhaps later I can right such terrible wrongs and show you just how much you still enthrall me, my demanding wife." He laughed, burying his face in her hair as he kissed her neck.

"Why wait when you can show me right now?" She asked, smiling as he pulled back with a look of surprise.

"What would Charles think if we simply disappeared for an hour?" He asked, looking around and lowering his voice, checking to see that the boy was not listening to their conversation.

"Only an hour?" She asked, her lip sticking out in a pout. "But you need not worry, I asked Marie to take Charles for a walk in the park and then to have dinner at their place before bringing him home."

"Really? And what may I ask has brought on this sudden need for us to be alone, my dear?" He asked, sitting her up slightly so he could look into her mischievous eyes. It was only on very rare occasions that they would not spend the evening with their son and Erik was instantly curious.

"I simply thought it would nice to have some time alone, just the two of us… since soon we will have less time to ourselves than ever before." She told him in a sly voice, averting her eyes so he could not see her excitement.

"And why pray tell will this be?" He asked, being as patient as possible as he allowed her to continue whatever game it was she was playing at.

"Because with one child running around it is difficult enough to have you all to myself, but with two it will be next to impossible." She said slowly, now raising her eyes so that she could fully gauge his reaction. What she saw almost sent her into fits of laughter. It seemed that all the blood suddenly drained from his face and his jaw literally dropped open and yet no words came out. "Could it be that I have at last silenced the Opera Ghost?" She asked in feigned shock.

"A baby?" Erik was at last able to articulate. "You are going to have a baby?" He looked down at her stomach and placed a shaking hand over the area as if he could not believe it.

"I was suspicious for a while but today I went to see a midwife and she confirmed it. She thinks I should be expecting sometime in early spring." Christine told him, unable to contain her excitement any longer. "Are you happy?" She asked him, knowing the answer but wishing to hear it confirmed from his own lips.

"Happy?" He asked, looking up at her with wide eyes. "I cannot even begin to tell you how elated I am over this news. I promise to be the most attentive husband during your pregnancy, you will not have to lift a finger, I will carry you wherever you need to go and you can forget about doing any sort of house work!" Erik told her, his face now lit up like a candle. "We will need to make some more adjustments in the layout of the lair…I will be forced to add on another room at least. Perhaps two while I am at it so that I can reclaim my music room from Charles and then we should add on another washroom, and then…"

"Slow down please." Christine laughed, cutting him off mid sentance. "I just found out I am expecting, we have almost a full eight months to get ready for this little one. Right now all I desire from you is that you take me into our bedroom and remind me exactly what it was we did to make this little bundle of joy."

"Is that safe?" Erik asked, now pulling her away and holding her at arm's length as if he might break her.

"Perfectly safe." She assured him with a roll of her eyes. If he was going to start acting like she were made of porcelain this early in the pregnancy she could tell she was in for a long road ahead. "Now are you going to make love to me or did I just waste Marie's time when I asked her to watch Charles for us?"

"Oh, there will be no time wasted, I assure you, my amazing wife." Erik told her, now pulling her close as he kissed her soundly on the lips. "But until this little one makes its appearance, I think it best that we avoid any visits from the Opera Ghost for a while."

"How about from the Angel of Doom?" She asked, a bit upset that he would forbid one of their favorite games.

"Oh _he _is most definitely not invited into our room!" Erik stated matter of factly. "You will have to settle for just plain Erik until further notice."

"You will hear no word of complaint from me, my husband. For he is my favorite nighttime visitor…and daytime guest as well."

"I am very glad to hear that." Erik smiled as he scooped her up and indeed carried her into their room, shooing Ayesha out the door before he turned and locked it.

The months seemed to fly by and soon Christine had been forced to relinquish her role as diva of the Opera House and while Erik found a suitable understudy, he told her time and again that no one could truly replace her on stage. And even though she missed the excitement of performing nothing compared to the thrill of being pregnant while having a husband like Erik willing to dote upon you. This time she thoroughly enjoyed being with child, not having to worry about where her next meal was coming from or raising the child alone. Erik was so attentive and catered to her every need…even when she had not yet realized she had a need. Pastries and confections would show up by her bed at night as if he could read her mind and knew exactly what she was craving. He made sure she had an endless variety of new dresses, each one designed to flatter her now growing figure and every night he would sing lullabies to her rounding belly, soothing the extremely active infant inside so that she could get some rest. More times than she could count she woke to find him simply staring at her as he gently rubbed his hand over her abdomen.

"Our little one is anxious to come out." Erik told her one morning during her last month. "It wants to see just how beautiful its mother really is." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach, a smile coming to his face as he felt a kick beneath his lips.

"And I am just as anxious to see it as well." She laughed. They continued to call the baby an It since neither wish to voice their opinions on what they hoped it might be. But Christine knew they both wanted a girl, a nice complement to the son they already had. She knew they would love the child no matter what it was, but she_ really_ did want a girl.

"Are you truly, Christine? Anxious to _see _it, I mean?" Erik asked with a look of trepidation. "Do you not still worry that any child of mine might inherit my curse?"

"I told you long ago that it would not matter to me in the slightest. I will love this baby the same way I love Charles. You never have to worry that I will in anyway treat it differently, no matter how it looks. It is our child, Erik, and thus it will be loved."

Erik took her into his arms and held her so tightly as tears welled up into his eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve a wife such as you?" He asked for what was probably the millionth time during their marriage.

"You only had to ask and I was yours." She assured him, placing a series of kisses on his scared cheek, ending at his lips while she took her time exploring.

The blessed day came right on schedule but the infant chose the worst time of the evening to announce its presence. They had just settled in for the evening at the house on Rue Auber when Christine let out a sudden gasp and sat up in bed, clutching her stomach. Erik threw off the covers and bounded to the other side to kneel beside her as he held her hand in sheer panic.

"Now?!" He asked, looking from her face to her stomach.

"Now!" She told him through the spasms of pain radiating through her. Oh yes, she remembered this feeling quite well. And while a small part of her wished that Clair could be here for her once more, she was overjoyed at the knowledge that she had Erik at her side for the birth of his second child.

"Stay here, I will go wake Nadir and send him for the midwife." Erik told her, reluctant to leave her side even for a moment, but he knew it had to be. So with a quick kiss to her hands, he ran from the room shouting the Persian's name.

Christine laid back and tried to focus on anything but the pain, silently begging the little baby inside her to be a good boy or girl and not to cause their mother too much trouble.

"Mama?" Came the frightened little voice of Charles from the doorway. He was standing there in his night clothes and looking at her with wide eyes. "Are you hurt, Mama? I could hear Papa shouting."

"No, my love, I am fine." She told him, trying her best to sound calm and reassuring. "But it is time for your little brother or sister to make their appearance so your father is just a little over excited."

"What can I do to help?" He asked, somewhat comforted by her words.

"You can come here and hold my hand until your father gets back." She told him, reaching out as he ran to her side. "And then I think it would be best if you went down to the guest room to sleep tonight, your father and I might be up late talking and I do not want to disturb your sleep. Then when you wake up in the morning you might be able to say hello to the baby." She did her best to give him direction without burdening him with too much information.

"But uncle Nadir is in the guest room." He pointed out.

"I think he will be up talking pretty late as well, so I do not think it will be a problem." She laughed, knowing that no one was going to get much sleep that night.

Erik returned just then and came back to her side, leaning down to brush the hair off her forehead.

"I sent Nadir to fetch the midwife and he is on his way." Erik assured her.

"Did you at least let him put on pants or did you send him out in his night clothes?" Christine asked, trying not to laugh at the shocked look on Erik's face. From the expression he gave she could almost imagine that the Persian was indeed running through the streets of Paris in his night shirt.

"Nadir I am sure had the good sense to dress before he left." Erik assured her, only half convinced himself. The Daroga had been staying at their home for the past week just for this occasion and Erik was grateful that he had not been the one forced to leave his wife to go for help. He looked over at Charles who was still dutifully holding Christine's hand and knelt down to look at the boys worried face. "Your mother will be just fine now, why don't you go back to bed and I will come get you after the baby is here."

"Mama said I am to sleep in the guest room down stairs tonight." He informed his father. "Can Ayesha sleep with me, she might get scared all alone tonight."

"That is a good idea. You and Ayesha can pretend you are both honored guests in your own house and sleep down there, just like an adventure." Erik knew Christine had suggested it since it was the furthest room away from theirs and the boy would hopefully not hear any of what was soon to take place. "Now you head off to bed. We are sorry we woke you."

"Will Mama be all right?" He asked, his eyes drifting from his father's worried expression to his mother and then back again.

"Yes, of course she will. I would never let anything happen to her." He assured the little boy as he guided him to the door and watched him descend the stairs to resume his slumber. Shutting the door behind him, Erik returned to her side and pulling up a chair he took over the job of holding his wife's hand. "I meant what I told Charles…I will never let anything bad happen to you, Christine. Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do Erik, you have always been a very protective husband. However, if I remember how this all goes, there will be some things you will not be able to stop from happening tonight. But if you promise to stay by my side and sing to me I think it will go a lot smoother than the last time."

"I will not leave your side and will do anything that will ease your suffering." He promised her. "Anything you wish."

And true to his word, Erik catered to her every whim the whole night. He sang, he got her cool compresses, he held her hand and he rubbed her back. Nadir had returned directly with the midwife and she announced that it would not be long before the baby was ready to appear. Erik was grateful for this because it pained him deeply to see Christine in such agony and he was unable to stop it. Every time she would cry out he felt as if his heart was breaking and he swore he would have traded places with her if he could. After several grueling hours the midwife got very excited and told Christine it was time to push and encouraged Erik to sit her up slightly to help the process. Placing his back against the bed frame he sat behind her and had her lean against him for support, taking her hands in his as she did her best to expel the child. Many tense moments passed and suddenly the beautiful screams of an infant with healthy lungs filled the air. Erik and Christine exchanged grateful looks while the midwife quickly took the child to the table she had set up for examining and cleaning. Once it was washed and bundled she brought it over and laid it in the arms of its mother.

"Congratulation, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." The lady told them, her tired smile conveying her pride in a job well done. She then stepped from the room to give the two of them some privacy before returning to finish her job.

Erik looked down at the small pink face and could not believe how tiny she was. _His daughter_. Though he had been there during the entire pregnancy, watched her grow inside her mother as well as witnessed her birth, Erik still could not wrap his mind around the fact that she was_ his_. Could he have truly helped make two such perfect little children as her and Charles? Was it even possible?

Christine must have been able to read his thoughts for she held the little girl up to him and asked.

"Would you like to hold your daughter, Erik?"

At first Erik was unsure. Charles was one thing, a strong vibrant five year old who loved to rough house, but his daughter was so very tiny and delicate he was afraid he might break her. But his heart yearned to feel her in his arms and he nodded silently as he held out his hands. When he took her from Christine he was amazed at how little she weighted, was this normal? Was she truly healthy and the right size and weight? The midwife had said so, but did she know for sure? Erik had already read every book he could get his hands on about how to care for an infant, but he quickly decided to read more on the specific subject of infant weight and growth to make sure.

"I think we need a name for her." Christine told him, tears forming in her eyes as she watched him cradling her so tenderly in his strong hands. "And since I chose the name for our son, I leave it up to you to choose one for our daughter."

Erik looked at her in disbelief. She would trust him with such a weighty decision? He was speechless. What would her name be? Just then his little daughter opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes just as amber as his own and his breath caught in his throat. Once more he was struck with that overwhelming urge to lay down his life in order to protect what was his. He swore at that moment that she would never know want, never know need and always know love.

"Emily….her name is Emily Grace." He said, his voice now almost a whisper. He had no idea where the name had come from but the moment he looked into her eyes, he just knew. That was her name.

"Emily Grace Aaban…I like the sound of that." Christine nodded, laying her head back against the pillow and shutting her eyes in exhaustion.

The midwife reentered the room just then and suggested that Erik take the child downstairs for a while so that she could take care of Christine in private. Erik was once more reluctant to leave her, but seeing that she needed her rest he decided to do as he was told. He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss, watching her eyes flutter open at his touch.

"Thank you my love." He told her with all his heart. "You never cease to amaze me."

"And thank you for staying with me through it all. I could not have done it without you." She assured him, reaching up to touch his masked cheek, wishing that she could feel his real face. "Now go and introduce our little Emily to everyone waiting down stairs." She told him with a tired smile. "Just don't get distracted and forget to bring her back."

"I will be gone no longer than needs be." He assured her as he left the room and headed down to the parlor. When he walked in everyone rose anxiously and stared at the little bundle in his arms.

"Well?" Nadir asked, unable to keep his curiosity at bay any longer.

"I would like to introduce you all to my daughter…Emily Grace." Erik said proudly, turning the baby slightly so that everyone could see her perfectly adorable face.

A chorus of oos and awes went through the group and everyone crowded around to get a closer look. Erik saw that word had spread and all of their friends had arrived early in the morning to wait for the blessed event. Marie and Andrew were there, Madam Giry, Darius as well as Raoul and a very pregnant Meg. The only one not in the room was the one person he wished to see, and that was Charles. Understanding Erik's searching look Nadir quickly left the room to wake the boy and bring him out. When they returned Charles was rubbing the sleep from his eyes but hurried up to stand beside his father eagerly.

"Is that the baby?" He asked, standing on his tip toes in hopes of seeing better. Erik kneeled down and moved the covers back slightly so Charles could see all of his sister's face. "What is it?" He asked, almost taking a step back when he saw her.

"This is your little sister, Emily." Erik told him with a slight laugh.

"A girl? Why did Mama have to have a girl? Girls can't do anything and they are no fun at all." He told his father, quite disappointed.

"You may think so now Charles, but I assure you that one day you will see things differently. And this way your Mama will have someone to play with while you and I are busy writing music or drawing." Erik assured him.

"That will be good. Mama gets jealous when we do things together that she does not understand." He nodded, looking down at his sister once more. He reached out his hand and gently touched her cheek. "I guess she is not that bad then. But she better not break my instruments or I will not be happy." He warned.

"It will be a very long time before she will be interested in anything of yours, Charles. And if she is musically inclined, which I cannot imagine why she shouldn't be, we will get her her own interments to play with." Erik laughed.

Twenty minutes later the midwife came down and told Erik it was safe to go back up and amid many thanks the lady left, promising Meg that she would be seeing her soon to deliver her own baby. Erik left Nadir in charge as he made his way carefully back up the stairs, trying not to jostle his sleeping daughter. He found Christine redressed in a clean night gown and the bed remade with new sheets. She looked tired but was eager to hold her daughter and so Erik reluctantly handed her over. His arms seemed suddenly empty and he longed to be cradling her to him once more, but he settled on sliding in next to Christine and watched as she sat up and coaxed the baby to nurse for the first time. Erik was in awe, nothing could have prepared him for the idyllic sight of his wife and child in such a natural and endearing act. If he lived to be a hundred he would never forget this sight and he committed everything to memory so that he would always remember it.

"What has you so quiet, my husband?" She asked looking up into his adoring eyes.

"I am simply speechless. We have a daughter. Our family is complete." He told her, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. "And I cannot imagine anything more magical than the sight of you with our child."

.

_I can think of something just as magical_, Christine thought to herself as she broke out of her daydream, and that was watching Emily with Erik…the magical bond between a father and his daughter. While he and Charles shared a wonderful relationship, strengthened by their love of music and the arts, Erik and Emily shared one just as strong yet built on something completely different. As soon as she could walk, wherever Erik was, that was where Emily wanted to be as well. At first it was a bone of contention between brother and sister, Charles not wishing to share his time with his father, but when he came to realize that this pesky little girl was not afraid of getting dirty and that she enjoyed boyish activities, the two became inseparable as well. That is until the last year when Charles began to act and think like an adult and no longer seemed to have time for his childish little sister.

Like a dutiful mother, Christine had kept an eye on things and could see how Katherine was quite taken with her son, but she knew that the chances of anything coming of it were slim at best. She would have loved to unite their families with a marriage, but she would not push, it would have to happen on its own if it were going to happen at all. But reflecting on the strange way that she and Erik had become a couple she decided that nothing was impossible.

"Girls, dinner is almost ready so will you please go set the table for me and we will join you in a few moments." She told them.

Emily wiggled off of Erik's lap and taking Katherine's hand the two ran laughing into the kitchen as directed. Erik stood up from his desk and walked over to where Christine stood, leaning down to pick up the drawing tablet his son had tossed down earlier.

"Where is Charles, I thought I heard him playing a little bit ago." Christine asked as Erik slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her in for a lingering kiss. She was very glad he was wearing his house mask that gave her full access to his lips.

"He has fled to his room in an attempt to avoid certain females." Erik told her with a laugh. When she gave him a questioning look he flipped the tablet open and stopped at a recent drawing of two young girls playing by an underground lake. And while Charles' sketch was accurate in every detail the one figure that stood out more prominent than the others was that of Katherine de Chagny. Showing it to Christine he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You might need to have a talk with your son." She said, trying to hide her smile from her annoyed husband. She knew he liked Katherine very much, but the idea of melding with the Chagny family had never sat well with him.

"We have touched on the subject. If I see the need, we will speak further. But hopefully I will not see the need." He added.

"You can't stop love, my dear." Christine told him, reaching up to remove his mask before she encircled his neck with her arms. "I think _we _proved that well enough."

"That we have." He agreed, relishing the look of devotion in her eyes. He couldn't help but think back to the very first time he ever saw her and how every fiber of his being had cried out to help that frightened little girl kneeling before him. In one glance she had stolen his heart and he had never been so glad in the taking. He had originally set out to save her, but in the end it had been her who saved him. Saved him from a life of pain, misery and loneliness, and here he was now the happiest he had ever been. He truly did consider himself a blessed man. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, my darling?"

"I could try and guess, but I am sure it would never come close to how much I love you." She laughed. "And do you know how long I will love you?"

"Exactly as long as I plan on loving you." He told her with a sly smile. "Now and forever, Christine…now and forever."

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Well there you have it folks….the end of The Angel Of Persia. It has been a wild ride and I want to thank each and every one of you for joining me from Persia to Paris. **

**I will miss my characters a lot and I hope that if I do write again you will all enjoy my new ones as much as you seem to have liked these. **

**Please make sure you hit the 'follow writer' button just in case I pop up again…after my nice long nap. My thanks to Butterflybird for all her help and putting up with my endless questions. There were so many others who gave great suggestions and advice when needed and I can't thank you enough. You know who you all are!**

**Again, I hope I entertained you with my story, I know you all entertained me with your reviews! If you just recently found this story and have not sent in a review, please do, I will continue see them in my E-Mail and would love to hear what you thought of my story - and it might encourage me to write more! **

**Thank you very much.**

**FantomPhan33**


End file.
